Retour au jardin des os
by dyedelephant
Summary: De la belle époque à la guerre des Balkans, chroniques de l'Europe, de ses Nomes égyptiens et de ses demi-dieux. "Quand nous avions dix ans, nous étions ces sales gosses qui chouravent dans les rues. Nous portions des bonnets d'ânes, et l'instituteur disait qu'on finirait dans l'égout. Nous buvions les fonds de verre, dansions au cabaret de l'ange perdu au son des fanfares."
1. Cette brûlure

Disclaimer: nombre de personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan

**Warning !**

On pourra trouver dans cette fic, des thèmes tels que les relations toxiques, le viol, l'alcoolisme, l'homophobie, l'abus parental, le suicide, le racisme, la guerre et les traumatismes des vétérans, et autres... Bien sûr je ne cautionne aucune des relations toxiques que je peux mettre en scène dans cette histoire. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction, dont le propos est plus violent que le livre pour enfants dont elle est tirée. On parle de personnages adultes menant des vies dangereuses à des époques où nombre de ces conduites n'étaient pas sanctionnées par la morale.

* * *

**I. Cette brûlure…**

* * *

Au 11 novembre 1918, Michel comprit qu'il était mort avec cette guerre. Tout le reste n'était qu'extra, comme ce morceau de religion qu'on absorbe pour vivre plus, comme les fleurs qu'on offre aux pauvres avec les mies de pain. Il fallait remonter maintenant, remonter les marches jusqu'au sommet de la butte Montmartre, y enterrer sa mère. Pendant ce temps, la grippe espagnole voyageait vite. _Comment a-t-elle vécu ces derniers mois ? Comment l'a-t-elle supporté quand elle a su ?_ Il avait vingt-quatre ans, l'horloge ne tournait déjà plus.

« Je veux la recette de ton antiride, en rirait Alice dans trente ans. Meilleure chirurgie du monde.

\- Tu n'en n'a pas besoin, tu es toujours aussi belle.

– Pourquoi se mentir Michel, nous sommes de très vieux amis pourtant »._ Quand nous avions dix ans, nous étions ces sales gosses qui chouravent dans les rues. Nous portions les bonnets d'ânes, et l'instituteur disait qu'on finirait dans l'égout. Nous buvions les fonds de verre, dansions au cabaret de l'ange perdu au son des fanfares. Longue et vieille vie. _

_« Michel, dis-moi, comment elle l'a su ? Comment elle a pu supporter de savoir ? »_

Alice était en tournée quand elle l'avait appris. Elle était rentrée de Rome au plus vite. La guerre touchait à sa fin entre-temps, on était un mois avant l'armistice. _Il n'avait pas dix-huit ans. Il avait menti sur son âge_. Alice se souvenait encore de lui avec ses boucles et ses joues d'enfant. Il lui avait fait promettre d'attendre ses dix-huit ans. « _Quand j'aurais dix-huit ans je t'épouserai, comme ça tu seras complètement la famille. » _Elle avait ri : « _Et tu penses que tu auras encore envie de m'épouser minus ? Le temps que tu grandisses et je serai vieille et toute ridée. _

_– Epouse mon frère alors. _

_– Aha, ça ne le tente pas trop je crois. _

_– Michel est bizarre, mais moi je t'épouserai. » _

_« C'était un gamin. Juste un gamin, _lui avait dit Michel. _J'ai essayé de lui dire, je ne me suis pas assez méfié… _

_– On ne pouvait pas savoir. On doit être une famille l'un pour l'autre, c'est tout ce qui nous reste. » _

Mais sa sœur et son frère sont morts il y tant d'années déjà, et ces bribes de paroles ont un air d'ironie tragique, comme si quelqu'un avait maintenant allumé une lampe éclairant soudain le factice du décor de théâtre.

Maintenant… maintenant c'est drôle de mourir comme ça, consumé par un sort. Quand il avait dix ans, sa mère lui avait maintenu la main dans le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle. A côté dans la salle, les serveurs ramassaient les millions d'éclats de verre des bouteilles explosées au comptoir, sur les tables, partout. _« Pas de ça, promet moi que tu ne feras plus jamais ça. Sinon ils te bruleront ! »_ C'est atroce les mains brulées, mais il existe des choses pires : le bruit des bombes de gaz moutarde, la purulence interne des organes, ou encore le léger son d'un robinet tourné et le Zyklon B épandu dans le silence. Le plus sale, c'est de cramer de l'intérieur. Et il voudrait que ça finisse au plus vite. _J'étais déjà mort ; _c'est un mensonge mais il est doué à présent, pour se persuader que ce ne sont pas ses poumons qui sont en feu, que la brûlure ne règne pas dans toutes ses molécules.

Les deux enfants s'accroupissent à son chevet, alors que voltigent tout autour les milliards d'hiéroglyphes, les fragments qui ne seront jamais lu, trop nombreux, trop épars, qu'il ne saurait déchiffrer maintenant.

Il a perdu sa langue un jour. Il ne s'explique pas, ne se justifie pas, ne raconte pas. Par où commencer d'abord ? Au hiéroglyphe le plus proche, le souvenir le plus rouge... Avril 1989. Il est assis dans la grotte, à côté de Bérénice et il rêve. Il embrasse doucement Jeanne et Louis sur le front, et ils rejoignent Alice dans le monde des morts. Son frère court vers lui, et ils remontent ensemble le chemin qui va à Figeac. Le garçon fragile dans ses bras, ses cheveux fins et bouclés lui chatouillent la joue. En haut des oies s'envolent par-delà les collines, et le grand chêne bruisse. _« C'est un très beau mensonge, Set »_. Il y a dans sa voix cet infini regret, et Bérénice sourit, et ses yeux sont rouges, rouges, et encore rouges comme ils remontent la grande aile du British museum, et rouge ses poignets et son cou quand elle ouvre ses veines avec un éclat de verre, et rouges ses propres mains alors qu'il essaye d'arrêter le sang, que la pierre de rosette brille au loin d'une lueur démente. Ses vêtements sont rouges encore quand il étend son corps brisé dans le Hall des Âges.

Il la veille en silence, jusqu'à ce que vienne Julius Kane. _« Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu l'as aimée. »_ Il ne dira rien. Voudrait répondre à la peine, à l'angoisse de l'autre tendu vers lui, mais Iskandar lui a interdit de révéler la capture de Set dans la pierre de Rosette. De toute façon par où commencer ? Il s'en va. Il s'en voudra toujours.

Mais voilà que le souvenir de Bérénice s'efface doucement. Bérénice, Arsène, les disputes, les heures de missions. Encore une vie massacrée par la volonté inflexible d'Iskandar. Un sacrifice sur l'autel de Ma'at, l'autel du service éternel. Les souvenirs flottent de toutes parts, mais déjà de son vivant, le temps s'était comme tassés, fondus dans un grand vague, un pèle mêle d'époques. Il s'était résigné.

« Moi je veux bien que le temps passe, que les saisons usent insensiblement ma mémoire. Mon enfance déjà n'est plus qu'un ramassis de clichés : une enfance bohème, perchée sur Montmartre, semée entre les cabarets, les réunions de comités, les travestis, les artistes, les ivrognes, les putes. Moi-même en y regardant, je ne discerne plus bien ce qui est du vrai, la misère, et ce qui est de la carte postale pour touristes. On dirait un mauvais film oscarisé, un de ceux aux filtres pastel et aux vieilles chansons à l'accordéon. Mais je veux bien que ma mémoire s'use, qu'elle emporte même la terreur de la tranchée et des sifflets, les fusillés du 18 août 1944, les porteurs de valises et autres machines infernales. Avec le temps, je ne me fierai plus à ma mémoire et peut-être j'accepterai tous les mensonges d'histoires, j'accepterai de me voir courir en pantalon garance sur les manuels scolaires. Avec le temps les blancs s'étendent et je me vois délirer toujours plus entre les années, et lesquelles sont quoi, et je me demande comment ça sera, quand je serai vraiment vieux, quand ma vie se contera en siècles, millénaires, et comment ils s'en sortent tous ceux-là qui promènent des dieux sous leur crâne.

J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi ces souvenirs précisément viennent se juxtaposer : mon père d'abord, la dernière fois que je le vois, voûté et chagrin, tendant désespérément ses longues mains décharnées, Giacomo qui m'embrasse encore devant le quai, devant les gens, sous le soleil, et tous mes raisonnables qui fondent dans la lumière. L'ombre filante du train, les bleuets sur les pentes de Verdun, et le chêne traversant vers le jour la maison de Zoraïde. Je voudrai savoir ce qu'il y a de commun entre Hannibal couché sur la Concorde et son _« enterre-moi loin de la boue »_ alors que le dieu hurle piégé dans l'obélisque, et cette chaude nuit du 25 mai 1958 avec Alice, quand ivres de vin du maquis nous regardions les parachutistes tomber comme des globes de feu sur Bastia… Il y a ces moments merveilleux aussi, ces trop courtes nuits passées aux côtés d'Amos, deux corps enlacés : « _Est-ce que je peux rester un peu plus longtemps ? – Peux-tu ne jamais partir ? »_

On l'avait prévenu. Quand ils passent la barre des cents ans, les magiciens commencent à porter des robes et des tuniques antiques, abandonnent le gout nouveauté et l'envie du meilleur. En réalité, c'est Sarajevo qui a tout achevé. Le deuxième Sarajevo. La ville de son début et la ville de sa fin. Il faudra vous parler un peu de ses années de services dans les Balkans, de la maison cachée en Dalmatie où Giacomo apprenait l'escrime aux enfants d'Alice. Du fascisme surtout, de ce que ça fait aux gens.

Alors pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce tas d'hiéroglyphes, revenons à la Belle époque. C'était le temps où Michel découvrait, que s'il n'était pas forcé de faire de la magie, et bien sûr en renonçant à sa carrière de professeur de littérature, et en écartant l'envie fugace d'ouvrir un bar ou de faire du music-hall, il aurait été un fantastique horticulteur.

Les chefs du Quatorzième, après avoir mis la main sur lui, l'auraient bien exécuté sur le champ, avant de relancer au sein du Nome le débat polémique sur les Champollion, mais heureusement des magiciens du Neuvième étaient de la partie. Ils proposèrent de l'extrader vers l'Angleterre, pour régler les choses sans faire de remous. Naturellement la proposition ranima des siècles d'inimitié et de guerres de Nomes, qui firent que tout d'abord, le Quatorzième n'était plus du tout favorable à l'idée de céder leur Champollion, ni d'ailleurs à l'exécuter pour le plaisir de la perfide Albion, mais aussi qu'on se désintéressa bientôt de lui pour entrer dans une querelle de juridictions. La plupart des magiciens présents avaient au moins cinq cents ans et n'avaient oublié, ni Waterloo, ni Aboukir, ni la guerre de sept ans. Le plus vieux du Quatorzième remit la guerre de cents ans sur le tapis. Entre temps Iskandar avait été prévenu et mis fin à la dispute en le prenant à l'essai.

Il l'avait confié à Erwan, ce qui était un moyen de le forcer à devenir élémentaliste. Ce n'était pas son penchant naturel. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était la théorie des forces, la lecture et les signes, la magie intellectuelle. Il avait dû apprendre plutôt la terre, le chant des vignes, avec le temps il avait aimé ça. La magie élémentaire était déconsidérée dans la plupart des nomes dont le Quatorzième. Les élémentalistes étaient les magiciens du grossiers, des joyeux hippies, des écolos avant l'heure en quelque sorte.

_« Tu as trois ans, pour en faire un magicien. S'il se comporte mal, tranche lui la gorge »_, avait prévenu Iskandar. C'était un bon compromis. Il était devenu magicien du Quatorzième, on n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

En fait, il aurait aimé être un druide. Ils le fascinaient pour leur aisance à combiner la complexité, le langage et la magie intuitive. Pour cela, il aurait dû naitre Celte, donc Breton, ou Irlandais, ou encore Auvergnat. A la place il se contentera de ces écritures, de la magie du fleuve et des signes. Magiciens. Mais s'il comprend les druides c'est que comme eux sa vie s'épand dans la durée, comme eux, il est fait pour subsister et voir le temps filer avec ses hommes devant ses yeux. Comme eux, il maitrise la durée, la longueur et comme eux il engrangera plus de savoir et connaissances qu'aucun homme du vulgaire. Il n'est pas un dieu, ni un monstre, pas exactement, plutôt un de ces ermites touchés par la grâce, un de ces moines stylistes décodant les signes du vent.

Un autre hiéroglyphe scintille doucement, portant son odeur terre mouillée, la rumeur d'une fête distante, d'une conversation.

« Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? » Elle lui demande sur le quai devant le Pont-Neuf, à la libération de Paris. La fanfare joue derrière eux la _fleur de Paris_.

« Non, tu l'as pas renvoyé quand même ?

_– _C'est encore un enfant.

– Tu me rends dingue. Tu l'aimes, non ? T'es chiant, merde, tu compliques toujours tout.

_– _Alice, arrête. On s'est juste embrassés. Il ne saurait même pas à quoi il s'engage.

– C'est ça ton excuse ?

– Non, j'ai besoin de plus de temps, pour guérir surtout. Pour faire mon deuil.

– Tu as le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre tu sais. Les morts n'ont plus besoin d'amour.

_– _Il y aura encore du temps…

_– _Oh, je comprends, tu as tout ton temps. Moi je n'en ai plus tellement.

– Arrête !

– Vingt années, peut-être trente, peut-être dix. Ecoute, même si tu dois vivre mille ans, perd pas de temps pour aimer. »

_« Alice et toi, vous avez une incroyable capacité à guérir lui dit un jour Erwan. »_ Il lui faudra des années dans son cas, mais des années après le règne des chambres à gaz, il s'autorisera à aimer.


	2. La Belle époque

**II. La Belle époque**

* * *

_Alice Huet_

« Puisque je sens la confusion en vous, et que mon ami à ce qu'il semble perd la boule, je vais reprendre et expliquer un peu mieux notre histoire. Je suis Alice, oui, la chanteuse. J'ai réussi plus que tout autre à me hisser au rang de cliché suprême de l'art français, ce genre de soupe qu'on sert à Hollywood maintenant. Ma mère était une chanteuse de cabaret. Mon père était un dieu, mais comme le savait Nietzsche, dieu est mort, alors ma mère a commencé à boire et un jour le doux oubli de l'absinthe l'a porté jusqu'au Styx. Il y avait des flaques de vomi sur le sol, on m'a gardé loin de la mansarde le temps de nettoyer. C'était surtout ça Montmartre.

Marie m'a sauvé, de toutes les manières possibles. Marie est le seul héros que vous trouverez dans l'histoire. Petite-fille de Champollion, elle avait appris à lire dans les classes de Louise Michel, alors que son père chantait la Commune au mur des fédérés. Mais comme tout le monde sait que Champollion a été abattu comme un chien par la Maison de Vie, comme ses enfants étaient l'étendard de la révolution qui portait le pays et menaçait d'embrasement les Panthéons (car enfin, après tous les ennuis qu'ont causés le christianisme, qui donc vénérait à Notre-Dame la déesse raison ?), et comme enfin le Quatorzième sillonnait le pays pour débusquer les lecteurs de hiéroglyphes, la gamine disparut dans le chaos des débuts de la IIIème République. On l'a laissé filer aussi, parce qu'aucun danger ne venait d'une gamine inepte, qu'aurait eue un batard avec une pute romanichelle. La magie des Champollion ne venait pas de leur sang.

Alors chacun retourna à ses affaires et tandis que la veuve Zoraide restait pensive près de son chêne à attendre la fin du jour, prisonnière de Figeac, le Quatorzième voyait s'éteindre la dernière branche de l'arbre fatidique. Or Marie, après avoir travaillé quelque temps en usine puis dans une maison close de Grenoble, épousa le 16 septembre de l'année 1893 le dénommé Henri Desjardins, petit négociant du commerce. L'année suivante elle donna naissance à son premier fils. Son mari se révéla bien vite violent et abusif. Mis à part quelques coups d'œil du Quatorzième, quelques visites d'Arsène Lupin, la vie était ordinaire, j'ai bien peur de le dire, comme celle de la majorité des femmes de son temps. Mais elle en serait restée là, elle aurait élevé ses deux enfants à Grenoble, et je ne serais pas là à vous parler des Champollion comme de ma famille. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors ?

Les mystères de la génétique. A force d'avoir trainé avec des magiciens depuis des décennies, je vois un peu comment ils marchent. La magie du Per Ankh circule dans le sang depuis des millénaires. Chaque enfant y reçoit un capital génétique déterminé, un potentiel si vous voulez. Alors comprenez que Champollion qui se pointe un jour et qui commence ses sortilèges, c'est du n'importe quoi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et je sais qu'à part mettre Michel dans un laboratoire, on ne saura pas vraiment, mais il est possible qu'un peu de sang gitan ait ranimé qui sait ce que Champollion avait fabriqué avec son ADN (car tous les gitans sont un peu magiciens, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi sinon les aurait-on appelés « égyptiens » pendant des siècles en France), ou alors Marie avait réussi contre toute attente à cacher le potentiel qui lui avait été transmis, ou encore, Michel aurait pu recevoir un morceau de _sheut_ de son ancêtre, comme ça arrive parfois, les ombres d'ancêtres qui planent sur les existences Il y a sans doute des thèses à écrire pour revisiter un peu le canon de la magie du sang, mais je m'égare c'est vrai.

La vraie raison cependant, ce n'est pas que Marie ait décidé soudainement de cacher son enfant au regard de l'inquisition. Elle a eu du courage, je crois qu'il faut le dire. Elle est juste partie. Il y a eu alors des errances dont je n'ai su tous les détails qu'à l'âge adulte, et croyez-moi, ça sera bien plus intéressant d'y retourner quand on sera familier avec les autres personnages. En octobre 1903, Marie est revenue sur la butte de Montmartre.

Vous raconter ma famille, c'est vous montrer l'Europe. En ces temps-là, tout fuyait. Les dieux étaient partis outre Atlantique, à la fin de notre chanson, laissant les champs de ruine de l'épopée napoléonienne. Ils avaient sauté la case Angleterre, la case de l'empire britannique pour aller plus vite vers cette ancienne colonie, cette nouvelle civilisation qui frémissait de promesses, trépignait comme une grande ruche. Les dieux donc se penchèrent sur le berceau de la République étoilée pour lui offrir le baiser de la richesse. Et comme on rebâtissait l'école des héros sur les bunkers de la guerre de Sécession, les demi-dieux délaissés erraient sans direction sur le vieux continent. Il y avait entre l'Olympe et nous une immensité aussi vide que le trajet aux constellations.

Les dieux cependant n'avaient jamais renoncé complètement aux os de notre belle Europe. Et comme l'enfant si choyé dévoilait toujours plus la laideur de sa croissance industrielle, ils soignaient leur nostalgie dans les bars de nos capitales, dans la contemplation de nos architectures, laissant derrière eux un sillage de sangs mêlés. L'Europe était petite pour nous tous, et avec les migrants Italiens, affluaient à Paris Grecs et Romains, Phéniciens, Slaves et dieux nordiques, alors que les chefs de clans basques et corses, que les vieux esprits des provinces de France, lassés par cette République jacobine attendaient silencieusement leur heure en affutant des couteaux. Seuls les Celtes manquaient, ils étaient interdits de résidence dans la capitale depuis la Saint-Barthélemy. Paris recevait tout, cette faune de devins et guerriers hantait la butte, mais aussi et Montparnasse et Belleville, s'entassait le long du canal Saint-Martin. Le Quatorzième Nome cherchait à garder un œil sur tout cela, assumait son rôle habituel de médiateur depuis les années de Clovis.

La loi de séparation de l'Eglise et de l'Etat vint tout bouleverser. La laïcité de l'état Français allait mettre en l'air les traités entre les Panthéons. Après son échec dans la guerre de Sécession, la Treizième légion cherchait à contrôler l'Europe. Les Celtes voulaient reprendre leur guerre millénaire contre Rome. Les Slaves de l'Ouest levaient des forces pour résister à l'Empire Russe. Dans ce merdier s'étaient perdus les derniers Champollion alors que le Quatorzième était toujours traumatisé par son ancienne guerre civile.

Voilà donc le cadre de ma vie, quand j'y ai rencontré Marie. J'avais huit ans. Ma mère chantait aux _Folies de la Butte_. Marie y louait une chambre et y travaillait le soir après l'usine. Depuis les lois Ferry, on n'avait pas toujours à manger, mais on allait à l'école gratuite. Je restais au cabaret le soir avec Michel, on faisait nos devoirs sur les marches d'escalier, après on se cachait dans les coulisses et on essayait les perruques. On vadrouillait les dimanches, le soir, on échappait à la surveillance de nos mères, on buvait les fins de verre, on chapardait des trucs, on chantait l'internationale en semaine, _l'ave maria_ à la messe.

Il y a tant de choses à dire, et tout ça n'est encore presque rien. Il faut pourtant bien que j'achève, le Léthé m'attend. Il n'y a pas de Léthé pour les magiciens, ils sont comme des elfes de Tolkien, des amas de mémoires et d'époques et jamais ils ne fuient hors du monde. Mais je veux partir légère en ayant pleuré mes chagrins et aimé mes peines, en ne regrettant rien. J'ai vécu une longue vie pour un demi-dieu, et plus encore, pour un Homme qui vécut à l'ombre des grandes guerres. Tenez, voilà une image de moi sur mon lit de mort, le 30 juillet 1971, je porte une belle robe noire, Morrigan et Michel ont laissés des roses, les plus belles roses, autour de mon cercueil, et il y a dans les rues de Paris une foule immense. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était chanter, alors j'ai chanté jusqu'au dernier jour.

Je suis Alice, fille d'Apollon. Quand ma mère est morte, je suis restée chez Marie. C'était ma vie d'enfant, avant que les barricades ne se dressent dans les rues de Paris. Marie n'avait pas la garde de ses enfants, elle avait fui le domicile conjugal. Un jour le père Desjardins les a trouvé, il était avec ce magicien du Quatorzième, mais Michel a ouvert la porte du coche et il a disparu. Les monstres étaient partout. La police traquait les anarchistes. Marie a caché son cadet chez un druide et m'a emmenée jusqu'à l'Atlantique. Un ancien ami de son père, un de ceux de la Commune, qui fuyait la France m'a pris avec lui sur le bateau. J'ai pleuré pendant trois jours. Avec moi il y avait des juifs surtout, des italiens, des polonais, et j'essayai d'apprendre l'anglais.

Jamais je n'oublierai la statue, son feu allumé face au vent, alors que nous accostions à l'aube. Je me rappelle le scintillement sur les vagues, le cri immense des passagers, des immigrants, et cette beauté m'a brisé le cœur comme jamais aucun homme.

Je vous ai parlé de Marie, parce que c'est elle qui m'a appris à pardonner. Je vais vous confier un dernier souvenir. Une matinée ensoleillée, de retour en France, j'étais assise dans sa cuisine. Je venais de décrocher mon premier contrat. Michel à l'époque avait eu son concours de lettres classiques, et étudiait pour l'examen du Per Ankh. Là il aidait son frère avec un exercice de latin. On épluchait des petits pois, un rayon de soleil paresseux trainait sur la table en bois brut, comme dans une peinture de Vermeer. Marie avait un peu vieilli, des mèches grises trainaient dans ses cheveux noirs. Michel lui ressemble beaucoup ; il a de la chance, c'était une très belle femme. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son grand père : noirs, intenses, féminins, bordés de très longs cils.

Ce jour-là elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une très belle vie. Et je voyais ses mains usées par le travail en atelier, et ses traits fatigués, et son sourire splendide, et elle me répéta, qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu d'une autre vie. J'ai chanté l'air des cerises.

Un an plus tard, Michel était reçu à l'examen, et régularisa définitivement sa position au sein du Per Ankh. J'étais programmée à l'Olympia, et le vaste champ des possibles s'ouvrait. Or le doux vent de la chance cessa de souffler, quand les dieux crachèrent sur nos petits rêves et tournèrent à jamais leurs dos à nos jardins d'ossements. Il suffit d'une inattention de la part du magicien du Dix-huitième Nome, envoyé en renfort au Nome de Serbie, et Setne, sous les vils traits du nationalisme, tua la paix à Sarajevo. Alors, insensiblement, l'Europe chargea son arme des balles qu'elle avait fondues depuis des décennies, posa le canon sur sa tempe et tira. »


	3. Les dix roses d'hiver

**Disclaimer**: I borrowed the name Jabari to bandcrazy01's great universe, as I have to confess that I now struggle imagining Amos & Julius' father by another name.

* * *

**III. Les dix roses d'hiver**

* * *

Il y a les vieilles morts, et les jeunes morts. Qu'avez-vous à déclarer ? Je veux laisser maintenant la parole à d'anciens combattants. Un, deux, trois, il y a dix choses à dire :

* * *

_UN_

_Hannibal Friedwald_

« Ils nous ont emmenés à l'aube sur une haute colline pour nous y fusiller. C'est la fin février, un grand soleil d'hiver pendait sur l'horizon. Ils nous ont mis en joue. Au dernier moment, ils ont tiré en l'air. Le soleil était bas, il était si tendre, et brillait sur le givre avec la même pureté que jadis sur le désert de Libye. J'avais aimé là-bas, une fille belle comme ce soleil.

En guise de punition, nos commandants nous ont envoyés sur le front de l'Est. Les soldats y devenaient fous. Ils marchaient sur les grandes plaines en processions d'ombre, de grands colliers d'oreilles russes oscillant sur les cous comme des amulettes. Moi je suis arrivé en Ukraine quand commençait la guerre civile. Lénine s'était emparé de Petrograd, l'ennemi s'était désintéressé de nous avant même que la paix ne soit signée. Le front se désagrégeait comme les nationalistes de Petlioura massacraient les rouges et les armées de Makhno. Certains de mes camarades vendaient de l'artillerie aux cosaques. J'ai perdu mon bataillon. Je me suis caché dans un village juif déserté depuis un pogrom. Le Seizième m'a retrouvé et exfiltré du pays. Tous les anciens combattants étaient désormais escortés vers le premier Nome pour leur procès.

Le règne d'Apophis, je l'ai vu en Russie. Je connais le chaos. Mais je suis encore vivant, et il ne gagnera jamais, je l'ai juré. »

* * *

_DEUX_

_Hannibal Friedwald_

_1\. __Egypte_

J'avais 20 ans quand j'ai rencontré pour la première fois mon ennemi mortel. Nous passions ensemble l'examen de notre promotion. Nous étions cinq nouveaux magiciens allemands. Comme tous les nomes d'Europe, le Seizième faisait face à une véritable explosion démographique.

« Tu aurais une cigarette ? Merci.

_–_ C'est toi ? Le fils Champollion ? Je suis Hannibal. » Il a souri, disparut derrière une colonnade. On ne s'est pas recroisé. Ce jour-là, après nos résultats, on m'a appelé le magicien le plus brillant de ma génération.

_2\. __France_

C'était Noël. Quand nos cantiques allemands se sont élevés et que les cornemuses écossaises leur ont fait écho, il ne restait plus une âme pour se battre. Le lieutenant français nous a proposé une trêve.

_« Sie sprechen Deutsch? _

_\- Ich habe es in der Gymnasium gelernt. __Sie sprechen auch gut Französisch. _

_\- Meine mutter kommt aus dem elsass… »_

Nous avons enterré les morts. Les hommes ont joué au football, trois nations sur la neige. Alors comment, comment reprendre nos fusils ?

_3\. __Egypte_

Trente-trois combattants, c'est ce qu'ils ont réussi à réunir. Le Dix-huitième faisait figure de grand absent.

Voyez-vous, chaque Nome européen est soumis à un réseau de lois anciennes, fruit d'accords et de compromis de l'histoire, définissant leurs liens et devoirs envers le gouvernement national. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, le service militaire est obligatoire. Mais le Per Ankh interdit l'usage de la magie offensive entre magiciens. Seulement dans le feu du combat, pouvait-t-on arrêter d'en user ? Autant demander de charger les deux mains dans son dos, de se priver de boire en plein désert devant une source d'eau fraiche, de survivre sans poumons. Ce grand procès était une plaisanterie. Dans notre cellule, en attendant, on a fumé une autre clope.

« Ils n'ont aucune preuve.

– Parle pour toi. Il y a toujours un magicien dans mon dos, crois-moi. »

_4\. __Berlin_

_« Sind sie hinter dir her? _

_– Ja. _

_– Was suchst du hier ? _

_– Ich muss nach Russland gehen. _

_– Du bist verrückt. _

_– Vielleicht. Was ist das für ein Geräusch ?_

_– C'est Spartakus. On les entend appeler, ces formidables tambours dans la nuit. Ne te moque pas Champollion, ne moque pas mon espoir. _

_– C'est vrai, on entend des tambours. Spartakus ou Weimar ? _

_– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_– L'armée va intervenir, tu le sais bien. Depuis quand tu es communiste ? _

_– Depuis la guerre. Depuis que j'ai vu les camarades crever pour défendre des empires industriels. Depuis qu'Alma est partie aussi. _

_– Alma ? _

_– Lady Kane. _

_– Oh, c'est vrai alors… Elle ne t'a pas attendu. _

_– C'est un autre homme qu'elle attendait. Elle a reçu une ruine. Mais demain, ça sera différent, demain on pourra croire de nouveau en de jours meilleurs. _

_– A l'aube il y aura juste des canons, Hannibal. _

_– Je te croyais rouge toi aussi. _

_– Moi je ne crois en rien. _

_– Toi aussi ils t'ont cassé alors._

_– C'est juste un peu de blues, du blues d'abattoir. Je dois trouver Sekhmet, c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. _

_– Oh, écoute Michel, ne laisse pas ces bâtards te mettre à bas. »_

* * *

_TROIS _

_Giacomo Bellini_

« Pourquoi s'être engagé dans la légion étrangère ?

– Raison personnelle, il me fallait quitter l'Italie. J'avoue avoir plus de sympathie pour la République Française dans cette affaire.

– Explicitez vos motifs.

– Un duel que j'ai remporté. Mon adversaire n'a pas eu ce talent.

– Vous parlez de Timeo di Angelo ? Vous savez que les duels sont proscrits.

– Ce genre d'infraction relève de la juridiction du Huitième.

– Vous avez usé de magie interdite au front.

– J'ai usé d'un tout petit peu de magie. Rien que des sorts ordinaires.

– Vous êtes un menteur. Les Bellini descendent de prêtres de Set. Vous êtes abâtardis de sang Phénicien. Il n'y a jamais de magie ordinaire chez vous.

– Je n'ai pas honte de mon sang. Mon grand-père conversait avec Michel Ange. Mon père a chevauché aux côtés de Murat et de Garibaldi, pour la gloire de mon peuple. J'ai combattu à Verdun. Nous avons sauvé l'armée toute entière sur le Chemin des Dames. De toute façon vous n'avez pas de preuves.

– Heureusement pour vous, non. D'autres de vos camarades n'ont pas cette chance.

– Vous parlez des Russes ? Vous pourriez aller leur filer un coup de main en passant, je trouve qu'ils encaissent pas mal en ce moment.

– Ceci est un interrogatoire, nous nous passerons de vos commentaires sur la politique du Per Ankh.

– Quand même ça ne doit pas être facile pour eux... Lâchés par le Premier Nome, massacrés par les communistes…

_– _Les relations d'un nome à son gouvernement temporel ne sont pas du domaine du Premier Nome.

– Oui, oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Dites-moi, maintenant, qui est pire, nous qui nous nous sommes entretués, ou vous qui nous regardiez calmement le faire ? »

* * *

_QUATRE _

_Arsène Lupin_

« Comment vous expliquer les années 1919-1921 ? Avec leurs grandes familles, leurs assassinats de couloir, leurs poisons, pistolets et poignards ? Elles sont un jeu de dominos. A peine les magiciens ont-ils éprouvés leurs fils dans les guerres de tranchées, qu'ils se livrent à un jeu hautement plus pervers. Chaque mort en entraine une autre, et une autre, et tout ça va vers une habituelle guerre de Nomes. Les grandes familles sont avides. Leur trésor : l'Amérique. Un nouveau continent de promesses et richesses, que se divisent déjà Romains et Grecs.

Maintenant la guerre en Amérique ne se fera pas sans l'Europe, sans ses _kopesh_ du moins. Les Kane, les Hogan et les Rehataka et leurs partisans se livrent aux Etats Unis des combats impitoyables. Ils voudraient chacun obtenir des appuis parmi les grandes fortunes de l'ancien continent. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus à Paris.

Mais notre chef de Nome d'alors, le baron de La Roque est un homme en deuil. Il a perdu ses quatre fils dans la grande guerre. La mission d'Abdias Kane, fils héritier de Julius Kane est donc un échec. Le Quatorzième n'a que faire du nouveau monde, et ses grandes familles ont été affaiblies par la Révolution. Cependant sa présence en France aura d'immenses conséquences.

Tout commence parce qu'Abdias Kane est un cinglé. Je pense en toute honnêteté que sa mort est une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivée à la dynastie Kane. Au moins, Jabari est un minimum intelligent, raisonné, mesuré. Son père bien sûr a eu tort de le mépriser durant des années, car c'est lui qui sauvera cette famille de l'anéantissement, en pleine guerre civile. Mais n'anticipons pas.

Cela commence aussi parce qu'en Italie, la famille Sforza a passé alliance avec les Hogan. Une branche mineure de leur famille est présente dans le New Jersey, ils ont donc tout intérêt à l'affaiblissement des Kane, qui contrôlent la côte Est. Les Kane décident donc de pactiser avec les Bellini, ennemis de Sforza depuis des millénaires. Bellini et Sforza se sont affrontées tout au long de l'histoire. Les Sforza en effet sont alliés avec la plupart des grandes maisons patriciennes romaines survivantes, alors que les Bellini possèdent du sang carthaginois. Les Sforza descendent de prêtres de Sobek, les Bellini sont des derniers sethiens Les uns sont de Basse Egypte, les autres de la Région de Thèbes. Or moi, j'observe ce petit jeu d'alliances, sachant bien qu'il me faudra intervenir sous peu. La vieille querelle italienne menace une fois de plus d'enflammer le Per Ankh.

Maintenant comme rien n'est gratuit, et que le grand procès de 1918 a mis en cause plusieurs des leurs, les Bellini exigent des Kane qu'ils obtiennent l'acquittement des magiciens italiens. Un fait est particulièrement documenté : l'offensive Nivelle sur le Chemin des dames, en avril 1917. Julius Kane, un des juges, sur le conseil de son fils ainé, décide de faire des magiciens français des boucs émissaires, les responsables de la magie meurtrière déployée pendant les combats. Sauf que, manque de chance, à part les deux magiciens italiens en question, seuls deux magiciens du Quatorzième étaient présents. Bien sûr, il y avait également dix mages africains issus des colonies françaises, mais tous les soldats coloniaux ont été acquittés d'emblée, surtout parce que les autorités françaises les utilisaient comme chair à canon, et que la domination coloniale est une circonstance atténuante particulière. Revenons à nos moutons et vous allez comprendre.

Les deux magiciens français du chemin des dames se trouvaient être Desjardins et un des fils du baron de La Roque, notre chef de Nome. Donc venir à Paris pour lui proposer une alliance, après avoir tout fait pour ternir la mémoire de son fils n'était peut-être pas une idée très brillante. D'autant plus que Desjardins a pris la fuite avec la complicité d'Iskandar, et qu'un an plus tard, on l'a finalement gracié pour services exceptionnels rendus au Per Ankh. Bref Abdias Kane était tombé sur un os.

Entretemps, son frère Jabari s'était marié avec Alma Mazrui, et avait eu un fils, Julius jr, ce qui a dû piquer Abdias Kane dans son égo. Déjà qu'il n'avait eu qu'une fille, que son propre mariage était un désastre, voilà que son brillant jeune frère consolidait la dynastie. Maintenant je ne connais pas tous les détails sur la famille Kane, mais disons que sa réputation est à peine moins scandaleuse que les Menchikov ou Bellini. En tout cas, Abdias, s'est résolu à faire un coup d'éclat et d'achever ce qui aurait dû l'être, c'est-à-dire de se débarrasser de Desjardins et d'en faire cadeau aux Bellini.

L'idée lui a peut-être été soufflée par son ami Samy Keane. Les grandes familles détestent Desjardins, elles ne lui pardonnent ni sa basse extraction, ni son ascendance Champollion, ni surtout sa récente célébrité. Les Keane, bien qu'une famille moyenne, sont de sang très noble, descendant de Pharaons de la quatrième dynastie je crois, et sont parmi les plus chiants (comprenez les plus à cheval sur les traditions et convenances).

Sauf que les Bellini dans leur ensemble n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire des Champollion. Ils voulaient surtout de l'argent et une opportunité de faire la guerre à Sforza. Enfin La Roque malgré ses relations conflictuelles avec le jeune magicien, aurait été furieux d'apprendre qu'on se permettait d'enlever ou assassiner ses magiciens. Abdias est donc parti dans son délire, et risquait de mettre en cause ce qu'Iskandar avait passé des années à construire. Bien évidemment je lui ai proposé mon aide. C'était un beau mois de juin, il était midi quand nous sommes arrivés devant la tombe au milieu du champ de Picardie.

* * *

_CINQ _

_Arsène Lupin_

C'était presque trop facile. Abdias Kane compte jusqu'à trois. UN, avant même le DEUX, je braque mon arme sur lui. _Bang, bang_, et il s'effondre dans la tombe. _Bang, bang_ et Keane le suit.

« Relève-toi Desjardins. Ta mort n'a jamais été une partie du plan. » Il me regarde complètement perdu. Ça doit être terrifiant aussi, de fumer sa dernière cigarette. Je lui lance une des pelles. « Pas de magie, pas de traces. » On recouvre les corps de terre en silence. Il demande enfin : « Je croyais que La Roque t'avais donné l'ordre de…

_– _J'ai d'autres ordres. Désormais tu travailles pour moi, c'est-à-dire pour le premier Nome.

– Pourquoi ? C'est la comtesse Anne ou alors...

_–_ Dieux, Michel, je me moque des querelles du Quatorzième, comme de celles du Huitième, comme du vingt-et-unième, ils se valent tous crois-moi.

_– _Ta mère est d'une famille noble, il se souvient, mais ton père est roturier. Tu connais les nobles, mais tu les détestes. C'est pour ça que tu sers Iskandar ? Tu es Républicain ?

– Bonapartiste, je rigole. En route, on a du travail. »

* * *

_SIX_

_Arsène Lupin_

Nous avons roulé jusqu'au Cap Ferrat, à côté de Nice. Jabari Kane avait récemment débarqué en France, depuis Marseille. Il cherchait sans frère, sans savoir comment ce dernier avait été étendu raide et froid dans une fosse, quelque part dans un champ des plaines picardes.

Il me fallait comprendre où en étaient ses relations avec les Bellini, les La Roque, la comtesse Anne. Alexandra Menchikova était là également. Alors que le Nome de son frère était toujours en guerre ouverte avec la faction de magiciens slaves et de demi-dieu alliée au gouvernement Bolchevik, elle avait fui par la Crimée puis la Turquie, comme la plupart des portails de l'empire Russe ne fonctionnaient plus.

Une grande réception avait été organisée dans une des villas par un de mes informateurs, un barde Ligure, assez proche des Bellini également. J'y ai ramené le gamin, un peu pour le dégrossir, beaucoup pour jauger la réaction de Jabari Kane en le voyant. Mais c'est un autre personnage qui nous a accueillis :

_« Giacomo Bellini. Méfie-toi de celui-là. Le fils préféré de Cesare Bellini. Petit fils de Lucrezia, un des chefs du Huitième. Les Bellini sont installés en Italie depuis le règne d'Auguste, ils sont en partie Carthaginois. Avant, ils ont servi comme assassins pour les pharaons pendant des millénaires. La moitié d'entre sont fous, et le reste bien pires. Ils sacrifieraient encore à Baal et à Set dans leurs palais Vénitiens. » _

Je me méfiais toujours de Desjardins. Iskandar le voyait comme une arme, pour effrayer les grandes familles, mais c'était encore un bébé, talentueux certes, plein de colère, d'ambitions, et, ce qui est bien plus dangereux, de soif de liberté. Je ne savais juste pas encore à l'époque, combien il était fou également.

* * *

_SEPT_

_Giacomo Bellini_

« Remonte sur le lit.

– Il faut bien que je travaille un moment.

– Tu feras ça après.

– Toi tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

– C'est dimanche, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Comploter, rencontrer des fournisseurs pour votre gang, acheter des armes, ce que tu es venu faire à Paris en sorte.

– Quelle piètre opinion tu as de moi… Qui te dit que je ne suis pas là pour visiter le Louvre et acheter du Beaujolais nouveau ? Ou pour te faire l'amour aussi…

– Si seulement c'était vrai.

– Pourquoi pas, tu es doué après tout. Par contre il te faut un appartement normal, pas un trou comme ici. Déjà, qui vit au rez de chaussée, dans une cour d'immeuble en plus ? Et c'est une jungle ta baraque, on se croirait au Jardin botanique. On voit même plus ta fenêtre. Desjardins, l'homme des forêts.

– Giacomo, ferme-la.

– Vend tes tableaux, déjà ils sont moches, et en plus tu es pauvre et ils valent des millions.

– Ce sont des cadeaux.

– Tu collectionne des trophées de tous les artistes à qui tu fais l'amour ? C'est un Picabia ça, non ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était pédé Picasso.

– Critique celui qui pense que l'art est plus important que manger.

– Pff, l'art correct s'est arrêté à la fin du XVIIème siècle. Boucher a détruit le goût après. Je suppose qu'on peut sauver Delacroix et les impressionnistes.

– Vieux réac.

– Décadent.

– Va faire un tour, sérieusement.

– Arrête de t'inquiéter, tu vas défendre ta thèse et elle sera extraordinaire. Stésichore a attendu deux mille ans que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, il peut attendre encore un peu. Embrasse-moi.

– Attend, attend, bouge les jacinthes, là.

– Je ne vais quand même pas faire une crise de jalousie à tes plantes ? Je les sors. Oh, Michel, y a un pot vide là, tu peux faire pousser de l'herbe pour les chats de la cour ?

– Tu es vraiment insupportable. Non, vire le chat s'il te plait. Je n'avais pas numéroté ces pages… Giacomo… Ah !

\- Je continue ?

\- S'il te plait. »

On ne fait que baiser, j'ai essayé de me dire. C'est facile de se mentir à soi-même, de trouver des prétextes pour passer par Paris, de se persuader qu'il n'espionne pas pour le compte d'Iskandar, que quand si je le croise à Rome, ce n'est que par hasard. Mais vous savez, le désir n'est pas vraiment une chose légère et sans gravité.

* * *

_HUIT_

_Giacomo Bellini_

« Ils veulent tous quelque chose tu vois : Jabari Kane veut gouverner l'Amérique, Vladimir Menchikov veut massacrer ses communistes, Monsieur de La Roque veut transformer la France en monument aux morts géant et s'y faire embaumer, la comtesse Anne veut détruire la troisième république, le jeune Hannibal veut sauver l'Allemagne et glorifier ses ancêtres, Iskandar… qui sait exactement ce que veut Iskandar, sinon dominer tout ce tas d'ambitions.

– Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Les voir courir.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Je vais rompre les fiançailles. Je suis désolé.

– Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux ne pas m'aimer, l'amour ça vient avec le temps. Mais nous devons faire notre devoir, pour nos familles, pour notre alliance….

– Notre alliance, tu connais la base de notre alliance ? Kane a promis aux Bellini la guerre avec les Sforza. Les Bellini ont promis aux Kane leurs _khopesh_, et le nom de l'assassin d'Abdias.

– L'assassin de mon père. Ton cousin l'a vu, il était présent.

– Gianini… On a grandi ensemble, une petite peste, mais mon propre sang. C'est vrai, il sait, mais il ne vous dira tout qu'après le versement de la dot… La dot… Tu sais ma belle, tout le monde est plus ou moins un assassin ici. C'est la maison de vie après tout. Le pacte entre nos deux maisons est un pacte de sang. »

* * *

_NEUF_

_Hannibal Friedwald_

Ils ont tué l'Allemagne trois fois. La première dans les champs de France, la deuxième dans les rues de Berlin, la troisième dans les salons de Versailles. Moi aussi on m'avait tué trois fois, la première dans les champs de France, la deuxième dans les rues de Berlin, la troisième dans cette mosquée du Caire.

« Je t'en supplie Alma, est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment au moins ?

_– _C'est ainsi, elle murmure. Je suis enceinte.

– Il ne veut que le pouvoir. Il ne te rendra pas heureux.

– Mais il pense à sa famille, il ne pense qu'à sa famille. Toi, tu veux sauver le monde. Je suis désolée Hannibal. »

La famille d'Alma gouverne le trente-sixième Nome, un des plus anciens et prestigieux du monde, celui du sultanat de Zanzibar. Si je n'étais pas issu d'une grande dynastie de magicien, j'étais du sang de Narmer. Mais j'avais juste rêvé. Je l'ai regardée, les yeux secs, rejoindre Jabari Kane. Mes dernières larmes étaient pour les morts de la semaine sanglante.

* * *

_DIX_

_Giacomo Bellini_

« Alors tu y étais, tu y étais vraiment ?

_– _Oui, changé en pigeon. Sam Keane avait sans doute eu un pressentiment, il m'avait demandé de nous suivre. On était amis, tu sais, on avait étudié ensemble au premier Nome. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire.

– Qui l'a tué alors ?

– Lupin et Desjardins, de mèche. Pas besoin de balancer Lupin bien sûr, il travaille pour Iskandar, on va le faire chanter. Julius Kane est malade de chagrin, un nom lui suffira.

– Qui le d'autre le sait ?

– Personne encore, je n'en parlerai pas avant ton mariage. Mais après, après… il ne faut pas décevoir la dynastie Kane.

– Tu as toujours été une petite peste, tu sais ? Tu ne voulais jamais, putain, jamais te taire. … Quand même, les choses qu'on fait par amour.

– Giacomo… »

_Bang, bang. _

Le corps sous l'impact a frappé la vitre, éclatant la grande fenêtre de verre en ces mille morceaux, les morceaux de ma vie. Ils étaient bien petits et bien méchants les éclats brisés de ma vie. Comme je lançais le vent pour les rattraper, ils tombaient en spirale lente, et je me souviens d'un autre jour où un certain magicien fit fleurir pour moi des roses en hiver. Et ces roses étaient rouges, rouges comme le chaos, et je les ai serrées si fort que mes paumes en étaient tout éclaboussées de mon propre sang écarlate.

* * *

**Traduction**

Allemand:

Sie sprechen Deutsch? : Vous parlez allemand?

Ich habe es in der Gymnasium gelernt. : Je l'ai appris au lycée.

Sie sprechen auch gut Französisch. : Vous aussi parlez bien Français

Meine mutter kommt aus dem elsass… Ma mère vient d'Alsace...

.

Sind sie hinter dir her? : Ils sont après toi?

Ja. : Oui

Was suchst du hier ? : Que cherches tu ici ?

Ich muss nach Russland gehen. : je dois me rendre en Russie

Du bist verrückt. : Tu es fou

Vielleicht. Was ist das für ein Geräusch ? : Peut-être. Quel est ce bruit?


	4. Le bal des cendres

I decided to write in English the POV of the English-speaking characters. I thought about writing in Russian all my Russians POV, but I don't think a lot of people out there can switch from French to Russian easily, so I will write them in French, and add Russian parts. Sadly I don't speak Italian nor German, so you will get these parts either in French or English.

**Disclaimer**: the poem I used in this chapter is Alexander Pushkin's "demons".

* * *

**IV. Le bal des cendres**

* * *

_I. __Jabari Kane_

I never wanted war, but war came nonetheless, thanks to my beloved brother. Until then, gods had been merciful. The Great War that had swept away the European Nomes, stripping them of their pride and scorn, had spared America. This land was a whole new world. No rules, nor laws tied us to the American government. The Per Ankh thrived there, living free and unharmed, hidden away from the horror of Segregation and mass conscription. If not for greed, there would have been enough land for all of us, Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians…

My father had a tough life. He fled Soudan in the midst of a civil war, somehow made it to the first Nome, then the United Kingdom. All he ever wanted for his sons was a quiet place for them to live. That's all I ever wanted for my sons as well. My brother destroyed that hope the day he killed Richard Hogan, for a woman's honour. The vendetta that ensued almost ended us all. I had been married for only five month, and my young wife was pregnant with our first son, when the Hogan family attacked the family mansion. I managed to get my niece and wife out of the burning building. They hid in Long Island for two month, with the help of an old friend of mine, of Greek blood. But the Greeks didn't want to have anything to do with a Per Ankh's quarrel, and soon enough, we were forced to move. We went south, hoping to reach Louisiana, where one of my cousins could give us shelter. Before we ever reached Baton-Rouge, my son Julius was born in the great lonesome sternness of Virginian cotton fields. The stars smiled down at us in the summer air of this warm and dry august night, and I knew then that I shall live to see miracles.

I felt sorry for Alma. She was of royal blood, scion of the greatest family in the Per Ankh. She spent her early years at the Sultan Court of Zanzibar, then was trained as a spell caster at the first Nome. Gods know how I loved this woman. She deserved better than this, chased like a dog, hunted in the night, hiding in the fields from white militia. My dear brother would have to pay for that too. He never got the chance though, he disappeared somewhere in France. I left my son, my wife and my niece at the Louisiana Nome, got in touch with my father and sailed for France. My brother had been missing for weeks, with his buddy, Sam Keane. He had made contact with the Bellini family and had promised them the hand of his only daughter in marriage. After a meeting in Amiens, no one never heard of him again. What worried me most was that Picardy was full of Magicians from the Fourteenth. They were working to disable the spells and traps infesting the region since the war. French Nome's elementalists had been working for three years on restoring Ma'at and cleansing the ground of these wounded land. Rumour had it even demons refused to step on the deserted battlefields' cursed ground.

Arrangements were made with the Bellini. I was to meet them at a party, thrown in some villa in Cap-Ferrat. I didn't like the idea, but then I hated everything about what was going on, and what I had to do, but it was war and alliances were to be made. The place was magnificent: great white walls and swimming pool overlooking the Mediterranean, pines and cypress, just like in a Cézanne painting. Jazz was playing crazy, champagne and wine flowed unabated. French people call those post-war years "_les années folles_" and were trying to drown the memory of deprivation in as much alcohol as possible. It was at the same party that I saw a ghost.

A slender figure emerged from group of dancers, and I felt a cold shiver down my spine. The boy looked a lot like his ancestor, thin, with some softness in the figure, tanned complexion, black curls, dark and feminine eyes. Like any Champollion I've met, he was beaming with youth and arrogance, a sort of half-mocking smile dangling on his lips. "I didn't expect to see you here. – Neither did I." he answered in Arabic. Desjardins didn't speak English at all.

The first time I'd seen him was at the Fourteenth, bloodied and tied to a chair, after his capture. He'd been accusing of blowing up some buildings in Montmartre. I'd been following Iskandar, who swiftly resolved the crisis. The next time I heard of him, was in mars 1914, when he passed the exams of the Per Ankh. He was the oldest of the applicants, and had scored mediocrely, just enough for him to get accepted in the ranks of the house of life. Though my father and brother were quite reassured by the news, I knew that it meant little, for he had managed to learn in three years what our children start learning at the age of ten. Suddenly, I remembered my brother's declarations.

"You are far from home, lord Kane.

– You're bold. They have a special place down below for people like you, Desjardins. You should know your place, boy.

– You all speak the same way, you Kane, and yet it's me that you call arrogant.

– I don't think you've met a lot of Kane.

– I believe I did.

– Whatever my brother said, it was his right, according to the rules of Ancient Egypt. Though the meaning of pharaoh's blood is nothing that you can understand.

– Well, you see, you are in France here. Our local Pharaoh lost his head a century ago."

Another republican, I thought, they all are. I watched him navigating the room. He stumbled upon Giacomo Bellini, extended his hand, and gave him something that looked like a little piece of paper. This, I didn't like, no more than I liked the idea of dealing with the Bellini gang at all. They were known Setians, unreliable and powerful.

Something was odd, something in here was getting out of hands, but I couldn't figure out what. I felt strange, cold and detached, as I watched the people prancing around me. Fake smiles and expensive dresses. People were gathered here from all Europe. They were all looking down on us, poor American beggars, trying to fit our war in their own game of power and lust. Most of these beings were ancient, now viewing war as a mere entertainment, like magic or sex. _And thus our house will go extinct and forgotten_. I shivered again.

"I felt a stern judgmental eye. And so I thought 'Well it must be Jabari Kane, mocking our decadent ways'. Wasn't I right?" Standing behind me, magnificent in her snow-white dress and pearls was Alexandra Menchikova. A silver diadem held together her platinum hair.

"Well, the world is burning and here you are, dancing.

– You are wrong sir, not all the world, just my good old country. As for this land, it was already consumed, and all of us here are just enjoying this carnival of ashes.

– My lady", I remembered and kissed the hand that was given to me.

"Apologies for my bad English, I grew up at Catherine's court, when French was still deemed the only civilized language.

– Is it still so? People seem to use it less and less.

– And who said people are civilized nowadays? I was expecting to meet your dear brother my lord. I have some fond memories of him at the Per Ankh, which I would like sharing."

I looked down at the gathering. Champollion was nowhere to be seen, so was the Bellini boy.

"Looking for someone my lord? Have you met the young monsieur Desjardins?

– I had that pleasure.

– Pleasure, really? Yet your father advocated for the extinction of Champollion's blood.

– So did you.

– It was only a matter of principles. I must say I am quite fond of the boy, and so is my brother. He helped us a great deal in Russia. Oh, you should have seen him, little baby lost in the snow. He was the first from the Fourteenth who ever dare set a foot in our country since the days of Napoleon.

– Did you really came up here just to talk about Champollion?

– Peace lord Kane, I thought we could share some piece of understanding about what having an older brother feels like. Of course, yours isn't sadly as open-minded as mine. I'll be at the Bel Air hotel, if you feel like talking."

* * *

_II. __Vladimir Menchikov_

La guerre était une erreur et devait tout balayer. Anna m'avait supplié : « Tu dois parler à l'empereur, il faut le convaincre de ne pas tout abandonner, de ne pas tout risquer juste pour la Serbie. Qu'est-ce que c'est que la Serbie après tout ? » Mais les magiciens slaves avaient son oreille, et l'impitoyable engrenage des alliances s'est mis en branle malgré moi. Je devais commander les troupes spéciales. Le Dix-huitième ne faisait aucune différence entre ses sujets « magiques » et les autres, nous étions tous serviteurs de l'empire.

« Cette guerre sera terrible », murmura Anna, « pire que 1812. » J'aurais dû me méfier, elle avait le don de prophétie ma belle Anna. « Qu'est ce qui peut bien être pire, je lui rappelle, que tous les Nomes d'Europe, que les légions romaines et les phalanges grecques réunies sous l'égide d'un simple mortel, que toutes les armées de Napoléon fondant sur notre pays ? » Nous étions à un bal, notre pays a un problème avec les bals, ils nous apportent la guerre, voyez chez Tolstoï. C'était le dernier bal de notre ancienne Russie, la dernière fois que je portais jamais mon uniforme de parade blanc, la dernière fois que sous les illuminations de l'enfilade Nevski résonnaient la valse mélancolique, et Anna était à mon bras, dans une robe écarlate, comme les drapeaux qui firent notre perte.

« Toute l'Europe à tes pied, je lui ait rappelé, quand nous les regardions bruler sous les murs de Moscou. On rallumera Moscou, je lui promets, mais on ne perdra jamais ! » Et je veux bien le croire, quand nous tournons, tournons, et nous avons assez vécu d'horreur et de miracles pour savoir ce qu'on dit, pour promettre le salut.

« Tu ne comprends pas, me dit Anna, ce n'est plus que Moscou, c'est cet empire qui va bruler avec l'Europe, c'est cette salle, et ces gens qui partiront en cendre, et ta famille en cendre, et ma famille en cendre, et l'empereur en cendre, et sa famille en cendre, et l'écho de nos jours heureux dans la fumée des cheminées au-dessus des usines.

– Anna Egorovna, épousez moi, je lui ai répondu.

– Seigneur Menchikov, vous ne vous découragerez donc jamais ? C'est bien la centième fois.

– Oh, épousez-moi avant que le monde ne brûle.

– Jamais, jamais, elle me chanta en riant, je te préfère jaloux. »

Mais au moins, elle riait, et la danse tournait dans le même sens que mon cheval roulant dans la boue mortellement blessé, dans la boue de Borodino, et le monde tournait aussi avec son immense rire capricieux, et étais-je près à quitter son rire pour le cheval et la boue, et seraient-elles de nouveau vivantes les horreurs de Borodino ?

J'ai retrouvé la guerre comme une vieille amie. Je les ai toutes connues, ces guerres d'empire, spécialement les guerres russo-turques de mes premières armes, puis la guerre patriotique et la marche sur Paris, la guerre de Crimée enfin, et bien plus terrible, la guerre du Japon, les luttes démentes, sur l'eau comme dans l'air avec les esprits d'Asie et leur gout salé de défaite dans une mer gelée. J'ai plongé dans la guerre comme un souvenir d'enfance, une de ces vieilles histoires cauchemardesques qu'on nous lisait enfant, ces histoires de chamans et de possessions, et de démons sibériens.

Or en ces jours noirs de février, quand la foule s'amassait sur la perspective Nevski, et je me récitai inlassablement « les démons » de Pouchkine pour conjurer le mauvais sort, le piège du chaos se refermait peu à peu autour de nos existences.

_« Бесконечны, безобразны,  
В мутной месяца игре  
Закружились бесы разны,  
Будто листья в ноябре…  
Сколько их! куда их гонят?  
Что так жалобно поют?  
Домового ли хоронят,  
Ведьму ль замуж выдают? »_

Petrograd était rouge dans la fin octobre, cette couleur démente qui poursuivait ma vie de robe en robe, de blessure en blessure. Ses drapeaux étaient rouges, ses discours étaient rouges et rouges les corps devant notre Nome quand le palais d'hiver tomba aux mains bolcheviks.

_« Мчатся бесы рой за роем  
В беспредельной вышине,  
Визгом жалобным и воем  
Надрывая сердце мне… »_

La guerre a changé de visage, les combats de cœurs. Le monde s'est fracturé en mille pièces. Ça a commencé par des messages d'alertes des cousins d'Anna, tous liés aux dieux slaves, puis des demandes d'allégeances de la part du nouveau gouvernement révolutionnaire. Ici, tout le monde savait. Nous n'avions pas la latitude des Seizièmes et Dix-septièmes Nomes d'Allemagne et d'Autriche confrontés à leurs propres vagues de révolutions. Personne dans l'empire russe n'avait renoncé à croire aux temps païens, et notre magie y était une denrée aussi précieuse que des canons.

J'ai réuni les miens au palais familial. Mes deux sœurs, Alexandra et Nina, Serguei et ses quatre fils, Mikhaïl et sa femme, et notre petit frère, Vanya, pur et innocent. Nous tenions à ce qu'il soit toujours là, quand bien même il ne participait pas à la prise de décision. Je les ai vus tous réunis, et repensé à ce soir de jadis, sous les lustres de l'ancienne monarchie.

Mikhaïl était le plus ardent, il voulait faire une descente vers Tobolsk, en libérer le Tsar. J'ai hésité, je ne voulais pas sacrifier des hommes pour une entreprise aussi risquée. Pour la première fois, il ne m'a pas obéi. Quand ils l'ont pris, ils ne l'ont pas tué tout de suite, ils l'ont dénudé, et longtemps, longtemps, ils l'ont fait marcher sur la neige, jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles tombent, puis ses doigts et son nez, jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe dément sous le sourire moqueur des étoiles gelées.

Quand les traitres du Nome ont saboté nos portails de communication, nous nous sommes retrouvés isolés. De toute manière, je n'avais aucune intention d'abandonner la Russie pour me réfugier au Caire. Nous avions juré de ne plus jamais fuir. La guerre se morcela, on se battait dans les villes, les villages, les campagnes, contre les mortels, les demi dieux, les traitres. N'importe qui. Trotski mit en place la terreur rouge, les partisans de Denikine usaient de terreur blanche. Nous avions nos propres moyens de faire parler les traitres et les assassins de l'empire.

Entre les épidémies et les combats, Sekhmet étendait son empire. Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était elle au début. Il est bien difficile de savoir après tout si les dieux des guerres se nourrissent des nôtres, ou s'ils les causent. C'est un peu le débat de la poule et l'œuf. « Est-ce que nous créons nos dieux, ou est-ce qu'ils nous maudissent ? Sommes-nous des créatures déchues, ou des créateurs de divin ?

– A quoi tu penses vraiment quand tu dis ça ?

– Qui commence les guerres ?

– Tu as des pensées dangereuses Vladimir, m'a répondu Alexandra, tu penses à côté. »

Mais c'était bien Sekhmet, qui, engraissée, monstrueuse, nourrie de la Somme et de Verdun, avait lancé sa grippe espagnole sur le continent, sur l'Allemagne, puis s'était réfugiée au cœur de nos terres.

« Sekhmet s'est échappée en janvier, m'a dit ma sœur. Un avertissement a été envoyé à l'ensemble du Per Ankh, on l'a juste raté, comme on n'avait pas accès au Nome. » C'était un mensonge bien sûr, un de ceux que sert Iskandar pour cacher l'inextricable.

« C'est donc vrai. Un magicien du front de l'Ouest a été assez fou pour libérer Sekhmet. C'est ça qu'ils cherchaient avec leurs procès et interrogatoires… » Après la nouvelle sont venus les hommes. Un gamin plus précisément. Des patrouilles de slaves l'avaient ramassé quelque part.

« Je cherche Sekhmet.

– C'est tout ce qu'a trouvé le Per Ankh ? »

Desjardins ne parlait pas un mot de russe. Il avait l'air famélique et hagard d'un enrôlé de première heure qui aurait combattu toute la guerre. Je ne comprenais même pas comment il avait pu survivre jusqu'à là.

« C'est le retour du maréchal Ney, s'est moquée Anna. Mes cousins l'adorent. Ils ont pu lui ressortir leurs vieilles chansons à boire, comme « Vive Henri IV », pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

– On est foutu. Pourquoi Iskandar nous envoie celui-là ?

– Peut-être que c'est lui qui a lâché Sekhmet ? Hé, français ? C'est qui qui a libéré Sekhmet ?

– Un magicien du Seizième, il a fait.

– Pff, réponse typique d'un français. C'était ou le Seizième, ou le Neuvième.

– Arrête Anna, il ne sait même pas comment invoquer un dieu. Comment tu veux qu'il arrête Sekhmet d'ailleurs ?

– Iskandar est un sadique. Il doit suivre les évènements dans le hall des âges et prendre des notes. Il prend toujours des notes sur tout. »

Notre situation était critique. Nous devions rallier des magiciens Evenks à l'Extrême-Orient. Après une longue décision nous avons abandonné la Russie occidentale. _« Je rentre chez moi »,_ j'ai pensé en passant l'Oural. Quand nous sommes passés par la maison Ipatiev, quelqu'un avait gravé sur les murs du sépulcre du Tsar « la même nuit, Balthazar fut tué par ses esclaves. »

Ungern-Sternberg sévissait le long du transsibérien, étirant son empire de terreur. Nous avons traversé des villages désolés, où des corps s'amoncelaient, conservé dans gel, jusqu'au printemps. Dans l'un d'entre eux ils avaient empilé sur la place des cadavres d'enfants. « Qui ? » m'a demandée Nina. « Le baron sanglant », j'ai répondu, une boule dans ma gorge. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis tant d'années, alors je clignai des yeux et cherchai à repousser cette drôle de sensation.

« _C'est l'hiver_ », je me rappelai. « _Il fait bien trop froid pour pleurer_, nous disait notre nourrice, _les larmes gèlent dans l'hiver, et nous ne sentons rien, peut-être n'avons-nous jamais su._ » « Volodia » murmure Nina. Elle me désigna de la tête Desjardins, rentrant dans une des maisons. Je lui ai couru après en maudissant la stupidité des Occidentaux qui ne restent pas en place une minute. _Il n'a vraiment aucun instinct de survie ou il cherche ma perte ? _Je me suis figé en entendant des pleurs. Devant le grand poêle ouvert, Desjardins tenait un bébé qui hurlait. « Un miraculé » il m'a dit. Je lui ai pris l'enfant des mains, je me suis mis à rire je crois. « Aujourd'hui, tu nous portes chance, français. »

Le jour d'après on s'est séparés, là où les traces de Sekhmet filaient vers le grand Nord. « Dis-le à Iskandar, si tu rentres vivant. Dis-lui ce qu'on vit ici. Dis-lui que blanc ou rouge se valent, qu'ils viendront après nous quel que soit le vainqueur.

– Je lui dirai, il a murmuré. Merci, il ajoute.

– Si ce gamin attrape Sekhmet, ma main au feu qu'il sera chef lecteur un jour, m'a fait Anna, comme on le regardait s'éloigner, en galérant avec son cheval.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il n'est même pas de sang noble.

– C'est un Champollion. Il va faire le grand ménage. On l'attend désespérément celui-là.

– Oh les tables rases… Tu as vu la révolution française ? Tu as vu notre révolution à nous ?

– Ils ont eu Napoléon après leur guerre civile. Des simples mortels devant les demi-dieux. Elle est là, nôtre régénération à venir.

– Ce n'est pas la France ici… » Et toujours, je sentais un poids lourd, qui appesantissait toujours mes entrailles, le pressentiment d'une catastrophe. Et quelle catastrophe pouvait-il encore y avoir ? J'ai pactisé avec les Communistes pour mettre fin au règne du baron sanglant le long du transsibérien. J'ai détruit ses velléités d'empire mongol, me suis assuré que le fantôme de Gengis khan resterait prisonnier de son désert de steppes.

En 1924, après notre traité de paix avec les autorités, Anna est venue me trouver dans son uniforme de cosaque rouge et a mis un genou à terre devant moi. « Vladimir Alexandrovitch, m'épouserez-vous ?

– Anna, tu…

– Je veux d'autres enfants, je veux oublier. On s'aime depuis des siècles, ça ne changera pas grand-chose non ? » On a fait l'amour dans ce champ, entre les touffes d'armoise et les reflets du soleil sur l'eau.

Je suis rentré au Caire pour la première fois depuis dix ans. On commençait à réparer les portails endommagés par la guerre civile. J'ai supplié ma sœur de rentrer à Petrograd. Elle m'a renvoyé une lettre : « Tu as craché sur ton pays. Tu t'es allié aux rouges. Jamais, jamais je ne ploierais l'échine moi. J'irai pisser sur la tombe de ton URSS. »

* * *

Traduction des vers de Pouchkine:

Sans fin et sans ordre,  
Jouant dans le jour trouble  
Divers démons sont rassemblés  
Comme des feuilles en Novembre  
Combien sont-ils ! où fuient-ils ?  
Et pourquoi ces tristes chants ?  
Un sorcier que l'on enterre ?  
Une sorcière que l'on marrie ?

Les démons se précipitent essaim après essaim  
Dans des hauteurs sans limites  
Par leurs cris et hurlements plaintifs  
Déchirant mon cœur


	5. Les jours perdus : 1

Mon chapitre le plus long. Les trois suivants et celui-ci vont se centrer sur le Quatorzième Nome. Je mettrai sans doute des listes de personnages pour aider avec les noms quand il y en aura beaucoup de nouveaux.

Les deux chansons utilisée sont _Parlez moi d'amour_ de Lucienne Boyer, et _Cette blessure_ de Léo Ferré, si vous voulez les écouter.

* * *

**V. Les jours perdus (1)**

* * *

_Justine Vasseur_

J'ai commencé à trainer avec Michel en avril 1920. Après la guerre, il avait passé deux ans à Beyrouth puis Oran, pour perfectionner ses sortilèges, comprenez comme il avait été entrainé à la magie élémentaire, il n'avait qu'une assez vague idée des formes de magie plus complexe. Il a rejoint nos brigades de déminage, que dirigeait Erwan. Celui-ci l'a mis en équipe avec moi, soi-disant, parce que, comme personne n'était capable de supporter nos sales caractères, on pouvait aussi bien se supporter mutuellement. Du Erwan tout craché, mais il connaissait bien Michel. Comme j'étais élémental de feu, je gérai les pièges, il restaurait la terre.

On se demandait ce qu'on foutait là. C'est bien simple, on venait de ratiboiser la Somme et de désamorcer des kilomètres de pièges. Comme d'habitude, les élémentalistes, corvéables à merci, s'occupaient des basses besognes. Ici, le ménage sur le territoire. « Nos régions ont besoin de purification, et quoi de mieux qu'une femme pour faire le ménage », j'avais grommelé. « Ça va te changer de la Méditerranée. On se tape le déminage depuis deux ans, pendant que tu étais en vacances. » J'ai ajouté à l'attention de mon coéquipier. On était au milieu d'un champ, et il pleuvait.

« C'était comment l'Egypte ?

– Plein d'égyptiens. » Il m'a répondu laconiquement.

_On ne va pas aller loin_ j'ai pensé tout de suite. « C'est vrai que tu as baisé le fils d'un rabbin en Algérie ?

– C'est quoi ces histoires ?

– Si tu savais les rumeurs qu'il y a sur toi… Alors c'est vrai ou pas ? » Il a juste souri.

« Tu es une tante non ?

– Drôle de façon de faire connaissance, Vasseur. Ça ne te regarde pas en fait.

– Tu as raison, c'était juste histoire de causer. »

« Tu viens d'où Vasseur ? » il m'a soudain demandé plus tard.

« Du Nord, je lui ai dit, de Lens.

– Tu es fille de gueules noires ?

– Mon père a travaillé à la mine jusqu'à sa mort, oui.

– Et ta mère ?

– Gitane, elle a du sang égyptien. C'est comme ça que je fais de la magie. Elle n'a jamais été formée.

– Sang de fumier alors ? » Je me suis raidie d'abord sous l'insulte avant de me souvenir que c'était le fils Champollion qui me parlait. « C'est ce qu'ils disent. »

Le soir, on campait dans le coin de terrain qu'on avait désamorcé. Michel était joli garçon, mais il ne m'a jamais touché quand bien même on partageait la tente. Erwan évitait les équipes mixtes d'habitudes pour ne pas avoir de problèmes de viols. Du coup j'étais sûre qu'il était inverti. Il cuisinait bien, et moi je gérais le feu, par contre, on était deux glands quand il s'agissait de monter une tente. C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à rigoler ensemble à vrai dire. La nuit, on travaillait notre égyptien antique. On parlait de politique aussi.

Un jour cependant, Arsène Lupin, le chef des missions de l'intérieur est venu nous chercher à l'armurerie. « Desjardins, Vasseur, venez avec moi, vous êtes réquisitionnés. »

Ça c'était un peu trop fort de café. « Quoi, attend mais on est en congé ce soir ! On vient de se prendre trois semaines de déminage non-stop.

– J'avoue, c'est dégueulasse.

– Pardon Desjardins ? » On a continué à râler bien sûr, pour la forme.

« L'exploitation se porte bien au Quatorzième Nome. Sinon les heures supplémentaires, vous allez les payer en tarif égal, ou l'obole habituelle ?

– Ouais, et le salaire égal entre les sexes c'est pour quand ? » Faut pas déconner aussi, le vrai problème c'est ça. Parce que déjà que les magiciens du rang gagnent à peine plus qu'un ouvrier, les femmes reçoivent deux fois moins.

« Dites, les marxistes en herbe, vous pouvez la mettre en sourdine ? C'est ça ou le tribunal militaire.

– Un jour on va se mettre en grève, il ne faudra pas se demander d'où ça vient.

– Un jour, un noble magicien va couper cette langue trop pendue, Champollion, et faudra pas se demander d'où ça vient non plus. »

Desjardins était un chieur. Il rendait marteau toute l'administration, qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. En règle générale, il n'était jamais content. Pour moi, ça allait nous changer de la boue. Bien sûr, Michel fit la gueule. Il préférait déminer, parce qu'il adorait la campagne. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait trouvé un village dans le Larzac et y aurait élevé des chèvres, mais ça c'était des trucs d'élémental de terre. Comme je maniais le feu, j'étais un poil plus civilisé. Pour le coup, courir après des gangsters, ça me parlait bien. D'après Henri Dupuy, toutes les familles de magiciens trempaient plus ou moins dans les histoires de gang et d'économie parallèle, c'est de là que venaient leur fortune. Arsène Lupin lui-même était célèbre pour avoir été un des plus grands cambrioleurs que la France ait connu.

« On enquête sur des trafiquants de quoi ? » j'ai demandé. On marchait dans la rue tous les trois.

« De crocodiles », il m'a répondu le plus sérieusement du monde. Michel leva les yeux au ciel

« Quoi ? Qui achète des crocodiles ? J'ai demandé.

– Des réseaux de braconnage importent des crocodiles en France, m'a expliqué Lupin. Habituellement ils les vendent à de riches collectionneurs ou excentriques. L'un de ces réseaux a pris une certaine ampleur, qui nous intrigue. On peut faire beaucoup de chose avec un crocodile.

– _Ah les crocos, ah les crocos, ah les crocodiles… Sur les bords du Nil, ils sont partis n'en parlons plus_, chantait Michel pendant ce temps. »

Nous arrivâmes devant une épicerie un peu miteuse, près du canal Saint-Martin, accolée à un entrepôt. « C'est ici. Ils sont censés avoir une réunion.

– Qui ?

– Les fournisseurs. Vous allez les interroger gentiment.

– On rentre comment du coup ? »

Michel frappa à la porte : « Police, ouvrez ! » Je me suis écroulée de rire contre le mur.

« Hé, c'est pas sérieux là. Chut… » Nous entendîmes un bruit métallique. « Ah, c'est un pistolet chargé ça.

– Bon, on rentre dans le tas, du coup ?

– Ecoute, prépare une boule de feu, à trois j'enfonce la porte.

– C'est parti. » Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, je lançai une boule de feu en l'air, pour les effrayer. Les trois bonhommes étaient réunis autour de la table, l'un d'entre eux avait braqué sur nous son arme, mais avant d'avoir même le temps de m'en servir, Michel lui tordit le bras, récupéra l'arme et menaça les deux autres. Soudain, les trois hommes se pétrifièrent, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

« Mais qui m'a filé des tarés pareil ! Vous êtes cinglés ? C'est la dernière fois, je vous jure, que je prends des élémentalistes en mission. Tu cherches quoi Desjardins ? » Lupin était furieux.

« Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? On était deux je te rappelle.

– Vasseur, ça ne va pas ? Balancer de boules de feu chez des civils ?

– Je fais la grève du travail bien fait, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende mes revendications…

– Tout le monde s'en branle Vasseur.

– … le droit de vote pour les femmes !

– Moi j'essayais juste de faire assez de bêtises pour me faire virer, mais le droit de vote c'est bien aussi.

– Tu es suffragette Desjardins ?

– Uniquement quand je me travestis.

– Vous me gonflez tous les deux.

– C'est quoi le hiéroglyphe que tu as utilisé pour qu'ils ne bougent plus ?

– Secret professionnel.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas Lupin, on va les trouver tes crocodiles, j'ajoutai. »

Nous fîmes le tour de la pièce. Un quatrième homme se tenait derrière le comptoir. Lupin regarda le livre de compte ouvert près de la caisse. Il y avait un escalier dans l'arrière-boutique que j'ai descendu. En bas, dans une grande salle, une vingtaine de crocodiles d'espèces différentes étaient dans des cages. Je suis remontée. « Trouvés ! Ils sont en bas. Il y en a au moins vingt. » Michel faisait les poches des trois gangsters. Il en sortit un carnet, sauta sur le comptoir, et s'assis près de Lupin.

« C'est plus de mon âge ces conneries, grommelait ce dernier. Des boules de feu…

– Tu as quel âge Lupin ?

– La ferme Champollion.

– Je finirai bien par trouver de toute manière.

– Est-ce que tu prends au sérieux tout ça ?

– S'il te plait, je fais toujours mon boulot sérieusement. J'ai trouvé leur carnet de rendez-vous. Ils rencontrent leur client demain. Chez _La Baronne de Paname_.

– Pourquoi là-bas ? C'est un club de jazz non ? je me suis étonnée.

– Parce qu'ils connaissent le patron sans doute. Ou les clients plutôt, dit Lupin.

– Mon amie chante là-bas demain, dit Michel.

– Tu penses qu'elle a moyen de te faire engager ?

– Mieux, je connais le propriétaire. Tu prévois quoi ?

– Je vais rencontrer le client. Vous serez dans la salle tous les deux au cas où ça tourne au vinaigre.

– Comment tu connais le proprio ? je m'intéressai.

– Il a fait ses débuts dans le cabaret de mon beau-père.

– Je croyais que tu étais agrégé de lettres classiques ?

– Et ?

– C'est un peu contradictoire avec le cabaret ou le côté « j'aime la campagne et les plantes », non ?

– Et le côté « je suis fille de mineure, communiste internationaliste je lance des boules de feu et je milite pour le droit des femmes » tout en servant les intérêts d'une troisième république colonialiste, chauvine, nationaliste et misogyne ?

– Oh, ça va, garde tes idées anarchistes pour toi. Tu m'étonne qu'on vous prenne pour des terroristes après. Ça grandit dans la bohème, voilà le résultat.

– Ca grandit dans un coron, voilà le résultat.

– Au moins, je ne fabriquais pas des machines infernales dans une cave à gnôle et je ne faisais pas le clown pour divertir le grand capital.

– Laisse-moi vivre mes contradictions en paix. Au moins mon métier ne met pas en doute ma crédibilité politique.

– Parce que tu n'en a pas !

– Et c'est crédible peut-être d'être en même temps pour la démocratie et la dictature du prolétariat ? D'autant plus que tu es à la fois fonctionnaire et contre l'état…

– D'où tu me saoule comme ça ? Tu sers le Quatorzième aussi, et tu veux être prof, ça fait de toi un double fonctionnaire.

– Sauf que je n'en fais pas tout un foin, ou que je ne milite pas pour l'abolition des classes par derrière. Regarde, même Lupin est mort de rire.

– Dieux, j'aurais vraiment bien aimé vous voir sous la Première République…

– Je te l'aurai guillotiné ce réformiste.

– Merci.

– Bon, allez, on fout le camp, je vais effacer la mémoire de ces types. »

* * *

_Michel Desjardins_

Peut-être que cela avait été une illusion du soleil, mais ce qui semblait si clair et évident, il y a quelques mois à Oran était devenu un véritable enfer à Paris. « _Comment tu fais ? _m'avait demandé Klaus. _Moi je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas juste tourner la page comme ça_. » En fait, je me trompais, je n'avais pas tourné la page, pourquoi sinon étais-je tellement en colère tout le temps ? Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle était tellement épaisse cette colère, qu'elle se coulait dans mes poumons, m'empêchait de respirer. C'était Paris aussi, les gens me connaissaient. Ils parlaient, ils compatissaient. Soit on me traitait d'orphelin, de héros de guerre, soit on inventait des trucs, des crimes que j'aurais fait au front, des complots. Les gens ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de commenter ce que je faisais.

« Ils s'ennuient », m'avait prévenu Erwan. « Un magicien du Quatorzième a en moyenne trois cents ans, ce qui est plutôt jeune pour le Per Ankh. La doyenne en a mille cinq cents. Pour eux, Champollion c'était hier, et c'était sacrément nouveau. Ça divertit la nouveauté. » Il avait ajouté. « Je te met en équipe avec Justine Vasseur, c'est une grande gueule, mais elle ne te fera pas de coup dans le dos.

– Parce que les autres si ?

– On ne peut jamais savoir. »

Le boulot était simple ce soir. Couvrir Lupin pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec les mystérieux clients. Ouvrir le feu si nécessaire. Un boulot de gros bras en somme, un travail de soldat, comme toujours. Obéir, frapper, nettoyer. J'en avais la nausée par avance.

J'avais parlé au propriétaire qui avait parlé au gérant, il nous avait pris comme extra au bar. J'avais croisé Alice aussi, rapidement. Elle avait bien rigolé. « Et voilà, dès que je réussis à me casser du camp d'entrainement pour sang mêlés, c'est les magiciens qui me retombent dessus. T'inquiètes je vais chanter des chansons guerrières. On a un cancan de prévu aussi, si vous avez besoin d'une diversion. »

La soirée était une soirée typique de ces années folles. Il y avait beaucoup d'étrangers, des Américains qui fuyaient le Klu Klux Klan et la Prohibition, des aristocrates réfugiés d'Autriche, de Hongrie, de tout l'empire russe, des Grecs et des Roumains. Sur scène, on jouait un peu de tout, du jazz et de la musique antillaise surtout. Les gens consommaient à un rythme effréné. Arsène avait appelé les clients et essayait de leur refiler nos crocodiles. On voulait remonter la filière. Ils s'étaient mis à une table dans un coin.

Avec Justine, on avait un certain succès. Je préparais les cocktails, elle enflammait des shots par magie sous les applaudissements du public. C'était du grand spectacle. Personnellement, le meilleur sort que je savais faire avec de la magie du feu, c'était allumer mes clopes sans briquet. Autant dire que j'admirais.

En même temps, on essayait de surveiller la salle. Un client en particulier avait attiré mon regard, il commandait beaucoup, mais j'avais remarqué qu'il faisait semblant de boire. De temps à autre, il jetait des regards nerveux tout autour de la salle. A un moment donné il croisa mon regard, serra quelque chose dans sa veste et disparut vers le fond de la salle. Je laissai Justine tenir le tout, et je le suivis. Au même moment, Alice sortit chanter sur scène dans une longue robe noire. Un grand silence se fit. Elle commença doucement, juste avec le piano, sa voix montant peu à peu en puissance. Les gens étaient pétrifiés, je me glissai hors de la salle.

_« Parlez-moi d'amour  
Redîtes-moi des choses tendres  
Votre beau discours  
Mon cœur n'est pas las de l'entendre »_

Alice était une magicienne dans son genre. Fille de Phébus, elle n'était ni un soldat, ni un guérisseur. Mais quand elle chantait, elle ensorcelait par sa voix, et j'avais déjà vu des magiciens aussi bien que des demi-dieux s'y laisser prendre. Ils se perdaient, s'arrêtaient, oubliaient tout pétrifiés par le chant. _Elle devrait chanter sur les champs de bataille_, je pensai soudain, puis me secouai de la torpeur naissante. J'avais un homme à suivre.

_« Il est si doux  
Mon cher trésor, d'être un peu fou  
La vie est parfois trop amère  
Si l'on ne croit pas aux chimères »_

Il se glissa dans une des loges. Heureusement que ce genre d'endroit a les murs fins. Je rentrai dans la loge d'à côté, déserte. Il y avait une porte communiquant à peine entrouverte. Je vis par l'embrasure mon homme en gilet vert. Un autre homme avec un long catogan me tournait le dos. _Vingt-six ans et j'écoute toujours aux portes, _j'ai pensé.

« Alors ? Ça en est où ?

– Rien à faire, il n'a pas la marchandise avec lui. Je dois vérifier.

– Tu ne dois pas t'exposer non plus.

– Il demande cher.

– Le prix n'est pas un problème, on doit pouvoir s'arranger. Folle-jambe est avec lui encore ?

– On doit convenir d'un autre rendez-vous. »

_Si ça se trouve, ce ne sont que d'habituels gangsters et je perds complètement mon temps. On trouve de tout dans ce genre d'endroits, je suis bien placé pour le savoir_, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser.

« Je ne peux pas faire de magie avec n'importe quoi. » _Oh, c'est nouveau ça_.

« Tu feras avec ce qu'on te donneras.

– Je suis druide, pas charlatan.

– Et elle, tu lui a parlé ?

– Elle tempère. Elle nous dit qu'elle hésite, qu'elle préfère garder ses distances et tout.

– Quelle distances, de quoi elle parle ? C'est assez de réfléchir, on lui a laissé assez de temps, on l'embarque.

– Pourquoi tu la veux elle ?

– Je ne peux plus attendre, elle en sait long. Et puis elle nous sera utile, elle connait toute la haute société, les politiques. Elle a travaillé pour Clémenceau pendant la guerre. Et puis tu l'as entendue chanter ? – Retourne dans la salle, surveille là, qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. »

Je retournai dans la salle, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir de sa loge. L'assemblée était calme, Alice faisait une pause. Les gens remuaient doucement, sortis de leur rêve. Je retournai derrière le comptoir. Justine m'interrogea :

« Quelque chose ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr…

– Le patron m'a engueulé, il dit que l'ambiance retombe.

– Attend, j'ai un truc. » Je montai les verres en pyramide sur le comptoir. « Je vais faire une fontaine d'alcool par-dessus et tu vas l'enflammer. Oh, salut Alice. »

Elle s'était glissée jusqu'au comptoir. Elle était si ordinaire en contraste avec une minute plus tôt, quand elle chantait que personne ne l'avait reconnue.

« C'est le retour au bon vieux temps ? Tu me sers un verre et moi je chauffe la salle ? Oh, vous faite des fontaines de feu, trop bien, je veux voir ça.

– C'est toi la chanteuse ? » Justine a écarquillé ses yeux. « C'est la chose la plus démente que j'ai jamais entendu.

– Je sais, a fait Alice. Allez garçon, un whiskey, sans glaçons.

– Tu commences bien toi.

– Oh ça va Michmich ! »

Justine se mit à rire. Je servis son whiskey à Alice, puis versai du gin sur ma pyramide de verres. Justine y mis feu. Alice applaudit en riant devant notre colonne incendiaire.

« Bon assez rigolé, Justine, sert un verre à Lupin et prévient le qu'on risque de devoir décamper bientôt.

– D'accord. »

A peine se fut elle éloignée que je me tournai vers Alice. « Je crois que tu as des ennuis.

– Sans blague, j'ai toujours des ennuis.

– Ces gens là-bas…

– Des demi-dieux, pourquoi ? Tu enquêtes sur eux ?

– Alice, il ne faut pas que tu sois mêlée à ça. Le type là-bas, à droite devant la porte, c'est un apprenti druide, il n'a pas le droit d'être à Paris. Chaque fois que des Celtes se retrouvent à Paris, le sang coule.

– Ce sont des Sangs mêlés en rupture de ban. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire qu'ils sont dangereux.

– S'ils s'allient aux Celte, ça présage une nouvelle guerre avec les Romains.

– Ils recrutent pour l'instant.

– Et ils voudraient te recruter toi. Ou t'enlever. Je les ai entendus parler, ils veulent t'attendre à la sortie. Ils disent qu'ils vont « t'embarquer », si tu vois ce que ça signifie.

– Michel, il faut que j'y aille…

– Attend ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Je sais qu'on a chacun nos paganismes, qu'il ne faut pas tout mélanger, mais là ils se rencontrent qu'on le veuille ou non. Laisse-moi t'aider !

– Tu étais au Liban, avant à la guerre, après en Algérie, maintenant en Picardie… Ecoute, c'est compliqué, c'est toujours compliqué, je suis… j'ai complètement déconné. »

Elle se resservit un verre, le bu, repris, en parlant si vite que j'avais du mal à la suivre. « Quand je suis rentrée à Paris, avant la guerre, j'étais aussi en rupture de ban, tu te rappelles ? Mais ça ne va pas durer, j'ai promis à Ganymède d'espionner pour son compte, il m'aidera à régler mon cas. Il faut que tu demandes au Per Ankh de ne pas mettre ses gros sabots là-dedans.

– Alice…

– Non écoute, c'est toi qui dois faire attention… A New York… J'y étais il y a un mois, tout le monde ne parle que de ça. C'est un genre de guerre, entre magiciens, des demi-dieux veulent prendre parti aussi, c'est un grand bordel. Je sais que la bande ici… Il y a un magicien qui leur a parlé, quelqu'un d'important, _Kane_ il s'appelle.

– Lequel ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'étais avec un fils d'Arès et un ami, Arthur Chase. Chase connait tout le monde parmi les panthéons, je crois que sa mère était une magicienne Slave… Il a dit quelque chose sur les Kane, comme quoi ils étaient du sang des pharaons, il a parlé de Champollion, il a dit qu'ils l'avaient tué pendant la Commune, mais je sais plus lequel de Champollion, et il disait qu'il allait essayer de finir le travail. Il a parlé de familles françaises et de Révolution et du Per Ankh, et comme quoi ils recrutaient…

– Alice, calme-toi. Viens, nous on va finir notre affaire tout de suite, et tu vas sortir avec moi, je te raccompagne. » Justine revint à ce moment-là.

« Ils n'en ont rien à faire de nous, tu comprends, ni les dieux, ni les magiciens. Ils ne vont pas nous défendre. Non Michel, je veux juste chanter ici, je vais chanter d'ailleurs. » Alice a fini son verre d'un coup, s'est levée et est sortie en trombe. J'ai voulu la suivre et j'ai vu le visage de Justine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

– Lupin ?

– Non. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Alice est montée en scène, sous les applaudissements.

« On va le chercher. Il n'est pas dans la salle. Tu fais toute l'arrière cuisine, les entrepôts, je vais aux loges des artistes. Tu ne prends pas de risques surtout si tu les trouves, tu observes et tu m'appelles.

– D'accord, toi aussi alors. »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. La conversation avec Alice avait réveillé quelque chose en moi, une sorte d'alarme. Tous mes sens fonctionnaient trop vite, je me sentais apeuré et alerte. Les gens dans la salle, applaudissaient à tout rompre. Je me suis levé, mes jambes tremblaient. Alice, debout sur la scène se mit à chanter :

_« Cette blessure  
Où meurt la mer comme un chagrin de chair  
Où va la vie germer dans le désert »_

Un genre de mélancolie m'envahissait avidement. Une envie de pleurer me saisit à la gueule. J'ai revu des jours perdus. Il fallait que je me reprenne. « _Les hommes ne pleurent pas_ » il disait, mon père. Mais pourquoi mes jambes étaient-elles comme du coton ? « Michel » a crié Justine, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_« Qui fait de sang la blancheur des berceaux  
Qui se referme au marbre du tombeau  
Cette blessure d'où je viens »_

Je secouai ma tête, repartis en courant. J'entrai en trombe dans une des loges où les danseuses se préparaient pour le cancan. Elles hurlèrent de rire, l'une d'entre elle souleva sa jupe. Je parvins à m'échapper dans un ouragan de plume. Je courais dans le couloir, la voix d'Alice me poursuivait comme un poignard. L'orchestre lui fit suite, des trompettes retentirent. Je dû faire une pause pour respirer.

_« Cette blessure  
Où va ma lèvre à l'aube de l'amour  
Où bat ta fièvre un peu comme un tambour  
D'où part ta vigne en y pressant des doigts  
D'où vient le cri le même chaque fois  
Cette blessure d'où tu viens »_

Je croisai deux clowns, qui trainaient une grosse caisse. Une petite fille les suivi, tenant entre ses mains une cage aux oiseaux ouvertes. Je vis un escalier, je le suivis et arriva dans une cave, puis un souterrain. Il y faisait noir, la seule lumière venait du couloir d'en haut. J'entendis dans le noir le bruit d'une arme. Je me retournai, le demi-dieu au catogan me faisait face. « Je t'ai vu là-haut. Tu n'es pas du personnel, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ou va le tunnel ? J'essayais de faire abstraction de l'arme toujours pointée sur mon visage. – Arnold, c'est prêt. On l'embarque ? » Un homme est apparu dans mon dos. « Qui c'est celui-là ?

– Un fouineur. Quel bord ?

– Tue le et on récupère l'autre.

– Elle chante encore.

– Per Ankh, je dis.

– Quoi ?

– C'est mon bord. »

Alors que la surprise se peignait sur le visage de l'homme, j'esquivais, frappais son bras, l'arme tomba. Il voulut se pencher pour l'attraper. Mauvais choix, je le saisis par les cheveux, qu'il avait longs, utilisai son corps quand l'autre me tira dessus. Après avoir bloqué la balle, je le jetai sur l'autre, saisit le pistolet à terre et lui tira dessus. Le demi dieu aux cheveux longs rampa jusqu'à son camarade, pour essayer de récupérer son arme sans doute. Je le repris toujours par les cheveux et lui frappai la tête contre le mur. Au bout d'un moment je me rendis compte qu'il avait cessé de se débattre. J'étais haletant, couvert de sang, sur mes bras, mes mains, mon visage. Je n'avais même pas pensé à utiliser un seul hiéroglyphe. Je remontai en titubant.

_« Cette blessure  
Comme un soleil sur la mélancolie  
Comme un jardin qu'on n'ouvre que la nuit  
Comme un parfum qui traîne à la marée  
Comme un sourire sur ma destinée  
Cette blessure d'où je viens »_

_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_ Je me demandai sans interruption, en marchant comme un somnambule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? L'orchestre semblait gagner en puissance. Les cuivres résonnaient toujours aussi haut. Mon sang tambourinait dans mes veines, si fort que je sentais qu'elles allaient éclater.

_« Cette blessure  
Qu'on voudrait coudre au milieu du désir  
Comme une couture sur le plaisir  
Qu'on voudrait voir se fermer à jamais  
Comme une porte ouverte sur la mort  
Cette blessure dont je meurs »_

« Desjardins, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Lupin me croisa dans le couloir des loges. _Lui, comment ?_

« Des sangs mêlés, il y a une sortie souterraine là-bas.

– On a un druide dans les parages. Tu bloques ce couloir, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il puisse s'échapper. »

J'aperçu Vasseur derrière lui. Ils repartirent en courant. Je restai là sanglant et haletant. Alice ne chantait plus, ce n'étaient que des cuivres, des grondements à l'infini. Quelqu'un se mit à jouer du sifflet, et mes oreilles sifflaient aussi, la panique m'englua. _Calme toi_ je m'ordonnai. Il n'y avait plus que des sifflets maintenant, et des hurlements. Je me retournai, le couloir n'avait pas de fenêtres, il était sombre et long, comme les fosses.

Je laissai tomber sur le sol en me tenant la tête, essayant désespérément de respirer. Après toutes les tranchées, c'est quand même trop bête de mourir ici dans ce couloir, _mais respire putain, respire mon dieu ! _Ma tête allait éclater. Je me recroquevillai dans le couloir sur moi-même. Compte je m'ordonnais, fais quelque chose, un, deux, trois… C'était peine perdue, je sentais bien, qu'il n'y avait plus d'air, qu'il n'y avait plus rien du tout que les maudits sifflets et les obus au loin. Dans un sursaut, je me rappelai l'issue souterraine. Sans trop savoir comment, je m'y retrouvai de nouveau, me blottit dans le noir. Au loin il y avait un souffle d'air, une ouverture. Comme un désespéré je bondis dans la nuit et la nuit m'absorba.


	6. Trompe la mort soldat?

Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres. Je reviendrai à l'intrigue du chapitre 5 dès le suivant. Le chant utilisé est le chant des cerises, l'hymne de la Commune de Paris en 1871.

* * *

**VI. Trompe la mort… soldat ?**

* * *

_Verdun : février 1916. _

Jean était venu le trouver, accompagné de deux romains et d'un autre sang-mêlé. Michel Desjardins était dans la tranchée de seconde ligne, en compagnie de Charles de La Roque. Ils formaient un drôle de duo, les deux magiciens. Au début, La Roque détestait Desjardins. Tous deux étaient de la même promotion au sein du Quatorzième, où Charles était un brillant spécialiste de magie de combat. Cependant, au front, il s'était retrouvé sous les ordres de Michel, qui était son sergent-chef. Les combats avaient calmé leur inimitié, qui s'était peu à peu muée en une camaraderie puis un respect mutuel.

Jean d'Aubigné était revenu des Etats-Unis pour servir son pays. Il avait proposé ses services directement à Raymond Poincaré et constitué une brigade de choc, constituée essentiellement de sangs mêlés et d'anciens légionnaires romains, tous français ou belges. Les membres du Quatorzième, eux, servaient dans l'armée régulière. Il avait recroisé Desjardins, au hasard d'une ligne de front, et eu la surprise de reconnaitre son ami d'enfance devenu magicien du Per Ankh. L'affaire en était restée là.

Or voici que ce jour-là, Jean d'Aubigné monte vers l'abri où, assis entre des caisses de vivres, Michel et Charles attendent de monter en première ligne. Charles s'est allongé nonchalamment, la tête sur les jambes du sergent. A côté, le caporal Michaud bricole un genre de guitare avec un bout de bois et un casque allemand.

« Les blagues, c'est la base de la politique du Per Ankh, si tu les connais pas, non seulement tu n'as pas de culture, mais en plus tu ne peux pas comprendre ses subtilités.

– Bon, bah je t'écoute.

– Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un Mazrui, d'un Bellini et d'un noble Kane qui répondent à une annonce du gouvernement...

– Attend, c'est lesquels les Kane déjà ?

– Tu ne suis pas Desjardins, je te l'ai déjà dit, en plus tu as croisé Jabari Kane, ton premier jour au Nome.

– Oh, tu sais, j'ai vu tellement de monde ce jour-là…

– Bon, je reprends, il y a un Mazrui, un Kane et un Bellini qui répondent à une annonce du gouvernement pour effectuer un gros travail de construction. Le Mazrui, très riche, qui sait que son travail est de bonne qualité, propose au fonctionnaire de faire le travail pour trente millions de dollars. L'autre lui demande comment il va répartir l'argent. 'Il y aura dix millions pour les travailleurs, lui dit Mazrui, dix millions pour les matériaux, et dix millions pour moi qui vais faire le travail'.

– Ouais, un peu cher, mais censé.

– Attend, après on appelle le Kane, et il dit tout de suite, 'je ferai le travail pour 60 millions, ça fait 20 millions pour la force ouvrière, 20 millions pour les matériaux et 20 millions pour moi'. Mais après vient le Bellini, qui a espionné les deux autres. Alors lui dit au fonctionnaire : 'Ecoute, je te propose de faire le travail pour 90 millions. 30 millions pour moi, 30 millions pour toi et on donnera les 30 millions qui restent à Mazrui pour qu'il fasse le travail'… tu n'as pas compris la blague…

– Le Bellini, c'est l'Italien ? Du coup il corrompt les fonctionnaires ?

– Oui, on appelle ça le Système B. Et les Kane demanderont toujours deux fois plus que les Mazrui et obtiendront toujours deux fois moins. Bon, allez, je t'en fais une autre : il y a Champollion, Setne et Alexandre Menchikov qui se promènent dans un temple grec… »

A ce moment il s'interrompt comme il vient de remarquer les quatre hommes. Jean les salue et leur présente les autres :

« Hector, mon frère, un autre fils de Zeus, et voici Eric, un descendant de Bellone. Ce sont mes meilleurs combattants. Oh, et voici John Cain, il est anglais.

– Salut les gars, leur fait Charles.

– On vous a ramené du fromage, leur offre Hector.

– Sérieux ? Bien joué !

– Du camembert ! » Les yeux de Michel brillent dans la pénombre.

« Vous allez vraiment le manger comme ça ? leur crie l'anglais.

– T'inquiète le rosbif, on pue plus que lui, lui rétorque Charles. Gardes-en une moitié sergent, on l'ensorcellera. » Ils mangent un temps en silence. Jean reprend :

« On a un souci, on pense que les allemands ont un monstre en réserve en face.

– Et pas n'importe lequel, _Chimère_, insista Eric.

– C'est Grec ça, ça ne nous concerne pas, lui rétorque Michel.

– Oui, mais c'est vous qui montez à l'assaut. Ils ont bien prévu une charge, non ?

– Sergent ? interroge Charles.

– Admettons ? Répond l'autre magicien.

– Ils vont vous le balancer. Avec la brume vous verrez un char d'assaut mais le résultat sera le même. Vous n'aurez aucune chance.

– Ecoutez, je crois voire ce que vous voulez, mais on ne va rien pouvoir faire, le Per Ankh…

– Merde vos lois. Tu veux voir tes soldats tomber comme des mouches ou quoi ?

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai une charge à mener. Je ne peux pas me débiner pour aller chasser les monstres.

– On s'en occupe. Ce qu'il faut c'est que vous nous couvriez, au cas où il y aurait des demi-dieux en face, ou des magiciens, ou je ne sais qui. Qu'on ait le champ libre. » Michel réfléchit un instant.

« Vous savez où est-ce qu'il sera déployé exactement ?

– A priori sur la côte 321.

– C'est là où on va, réagit Charles.

– Tu veux dire qu'on sera exactement dans son axe ?

– Possible, lui dit Jean.

– Je vais me démerder, répond Michel. Peut-être… peut-être qu'on peut réussir un mouvement groupé.

– On chargera à vos côtés alors, déclare gravement Hector. On devrait aller dormir. »

Retour à la case initiale : attendre et compter, un deux, trois. Il ne dort pas, il ne dort jamais, il compte encore dans sa tête, « _C'est l'heure_ » vient le chercher Leclerc. Dans le silence froid de l'aube, le bataillon monte à la première tranchée. Ils croisent, toujours en silence, les hommes sombres et sanglants des combats de la veille. Un, deux, trois, il continue le décompte des heures, et rien ne compte que cela, les minutes, les chiffres, les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Et puis le moment vient, avec ses sifflets et tous ses hurlements. « _Baïonnettes au canon_ », il hurle pour ses troupes, et son cri se répercute, repris tout au long de la tranchée. « _Echelles_ », il crie toujours à s'en brûler les poumons. Et les échelles sont hissées sur les murs, comme son cœur bat au rythme des salves d'artillerie s'intensifiant. La lumière par-dessus le mur de terre perce ses yeux, et tous les regards apeurés se tournent vers le haut, vers ce monde froid de boue et de météorites. Un soldat fait son signe de croix, mais il faut monter maintenant. Un, deux, trois, la terre tremble, il ne faut pas manquer les barreaux ; dehors le monde les attend. Et soudain il est debout dans le soleil, son grand fusil pendant à côté de lui comme un bâton lourd. Charge, il se souvient « _Chargez !_ ». Et il court sous le grand soleil, alors que la terre éclate tout autour, il court suspendu entre vie et mort, sur la mince langue de terre brune.

Ils arrivent à la tranchée adverse, dans un grand fracas d'acier achèvent les Boches qui n'ont pas encore fui. Quelqu'un hisse le drapeau français pour signaler l'avancée de la ligne. _« Consolidez la position ! On avance ! »_ Le ciel se couvre d'un coup. Disparu le soleil, il se met à pleuvoir, la tranchée se fait mare de boue. Le bruit persistant de l'eau s'additionne aux hurlements, aux tirs, aux mitrailleuses, aux sifflets, aux ordres, aux salves toujours plus proches de l'artillerie. Française ? Allemande ? Impossible de savoir. Leclerc marche sur une mine enterrée et explose en l'air. Ils amènent de nouveau des échelles car les Boches ont dynamité le réduit qui mène aux tranchées secondaires. De nouveau, ils sont debout sur le no man's land qui se dérobe sous leurs pieds.

Soudain un rugissement terrible retentit dans le vacarme. Desjardins lève la tête : sur le rebord de la fosse est posé Chimère, corps de chèvre, tête de lion, comme dans ses livres illustrées d'enfant. Et dans sa bouche, du feu, beaucoup de feu. Il voudrait la charger, mais un cri terrible retentit. De la tranchée adverse, les Boches mènent une charge contraire. « En position, rassemblement ». Les soldats fuient devant le monstre, certains retournent à la tranchée. Il a le réflexe de se jeter à terre, échappe à un trait de feu brûlant.

« _Charles !_ » Il appelle au milieu du chaos. « _Vise les magiciens adverses_. » Avant de savoir s'il a été entendu, il rejoint le carré d'hommes qui s'est formé. Un Boche le vise à la tête, il esquive, plante sa baïonnette dans sa cuisse, court. Du coin de l'œil il voit des éclairs, comme si la foudre frappait le champ de bataille. Jean et ses hommes attaquent Chimère. Un hiéroglyphe fait irruption devant lui « _comment_… ». Il a juste le temps de le déchiffrer, « _Ha-di_ » et le monde explose de nouveau. « _Attention aux obus !_ » dit Michaud en l'aidant à se lever, « _ils nous canardent_ » ! _Il en a de bonnes lui_. Il ne sait pas trop comment il a échappé au hiéroglyphe. Il regarde autour de lui, son fusil a disparu. Une autre salve se fait entendre et Michaud part en courant. Au lieu de courir, comme un idiot, il cherche son fusil. Un hurlement de serpent retentit, Desjardins ne savait pas que les serpents pouvaient crier mais comment décrire sinon ce sifflement aigu ? Il regarde autour de lui, il n'y a presque plus personne : les Boches ont été repoussés une nouvelle fois, ils sont derrière le front. Chimère git renversée. _Ouf !_ Devant elle, les demi-dieux, avec un magicien.

Il y a alors comme une respiration, un instant de silence plus terrible que les sifflets. Hector est à deux pas de lui et avance en direction de Chimère. Soudain, quelqu'un marche sur un objet métallique. _« Ne retire pas ton pied »_, lui hurle Desjardins. Hector se tourne lentement vers lui, et dans son regard il y a cette gravité solennelle de l'homme qui sait qu'il va mourir. Il retire son pied. L'explosion le renverse par terre une nouvelle fois. Le temps qu'il se relève une grande vague leur parvient, les soldats français qui reviennent vers eux en courant. Et le cri d'alerte le plus terrible qu'il soit : « _GAZ, GAZ !_ » Tout le monde court, « _mettez vos masques !_ », mais, comme dans un trou acoustique, dans un silence halluciné au centre de la cohue, immobile, Michel écoute le bruit sourd et léger des coquilles qui s'ouvrent alors que le monde se fait jaune et vert. Dans une seconde infinie, il regarde la beauté des nappes de brouillard, et qui aurait pu penser que la mort était aussi belle ?

Au dernier moment, il pose ses mains sur sa bouche. « _Air_ » il murmure, et son hiéroglyphe scintille entre les brumes. Il marche vers une tranchée, à qui ? Laquelle ? Devant lui, au détour d'un couloir de terre dans le labyrinthe de boue et d'acier une monstrueuse silhouette s'avance, uniforme brun et masque à gaz intégral. Ils se contemplent longuement dans ce face à face sépulcral, infiniment hésitant. C'est presque à regret que s'avance finalement l'autre avec son visage d'insecte infernal. Michel sort son couteau, attrape la crosse du fusil de son adversaire, qui tremble dans sa main gantée peu sûre. Ils luttent ainsi quelques instants. Michel doit sembler à l'autre un fantôme, sans masque, tête nue, au milieu des gaz de tranchée. Il plante son couteau à la jonction du masque et de l'uniforme, dans le cou, vers le haut. Puis les deux hommes se laissent tomber l'un à côté de l'autre. Assis sur le mur de terre, Michel pose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'allemand, écoute le sang qui coule de sa tête.

Au bout d'un moment, les salves d'artillerie se font plus distantes, la rumeur des combats s'éloigne. Il se tourne vers son compagnon, lui retire son masque à gaz. C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'année, cheveux châtains, une tâche de naissance sur la joue. Il ouvre son uniforme au niveau de la poitrine trouve une photographie tachée. L'homme y est à côté d'une jeune femme, qui tient dans ses bras un bébé, une petite fille en robe de baptême s'accroche aux jupes de sa mère. Michel la contemple avec tendresse dans la lumière du couchant, puis, impulsivement, la range dans son propre uniforme.

La lumière du jour est remplacée par une lueur d'incendie. Il finit par se relever. Pose un pied sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, puis sur sa tête, pour escalader la tranchée qui n'est pas très haute. Il rampe sur le sol, se relève. Voit un homme debout dans l'immensité. « _Charles_ », il le reconnait. Il marche vers lui, sans se soucier ni des mines enterrées, ni de ce léger grondement. Il est juste à quelques mètres de lui, quand il voit ce que regarde l'autre.

Au sein d'un grand cratère, une femme-lionne dans une tunique rouge, et la lueur d'incendie rayonne à partir d'elle, comme une comète venue frapper la terre du châtiment divin. Le temps se disloque. « _Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Je n'avais pas le choix..._ » Charles est blessé, il voit ça. La déesse les regarde avancer de son œil froid et distant. « _Recule_ » murmure Michel. Alors, Sekhmet sourit. Elle sourit et la terreur se coule dans chacune de ses veines, et il lui semble que les étoiles elles-mêmes sourient de ce sourire de carnassière affamée. Sekhmet sourit et elle irradie de son sourire, et tous les gaz, les obus, les cauchemars fusionnent dans cette émanation de rire divin.

Du plus profond des âges revient un vrombissement sourd d'apocalypse. _Un avion_, il comprend, et dessus l'aura de Sekhmet, passe un appareil allemand. Ils ne sont pas si loin de la tranchée la plus proche, il suffit de courir. Mais le monde explose alors comme tombent les obus du fond du ciel, que les tranchées s'enflamment une à une dans la nuit. La déesse se met en marche. Michel attrape le bras de l'autre magicien ; il appelle la terre. Et la terre lui répond. Alors qu'ils courent dans l'autre sens, la terre tourne, se reconfigure, les enveloppe, et le sol disparait. Et la terre maudite aspire son peu d'énergie, de pouvoir qu'il lui reste, usé par des mois de front et d'angoisse. Il se laisse aller au mouvement de la terre, au tourbillon géant qui l'engloutit, loin de Sekhmet qui rugit vers le ciel, et s'y propulse avec la vigueur d'une flèche enflammée.

Quand il rouvre les yeux il est allongé sur des corps. Ils ont glissé dans une fosse. La terre bouge toujours, mais l'aviation s'éloigne. Le silence tombe peu à peu. Ils sont loin maintenant, des vivants, de la douleur. Il se lève, essaye de remonter la pente, mais la terre glisse sous ses pieds, et il trébuche sur un corps. Les cadavres sont comme des piquants, des épines de boues. Ici ou là scintille une baïonnette. Ce sont les morts d'il y a trois jours, lors de l'assaut d'une tranchée ennemie. Evidemment, il n'y a plus de tranchée ennemie maintenant, il n'y a plus de sol, juste ces trous, la boue, et cette couleur de gris sur le brun. _Des cendres_. Il rampe jusqu'au caporal.

« _Oh, ce n'est pas une tranchée, c'est un cimetière_, rit Charles. » Il se tait, une tache rouge colore le bleu de son uniforme. Il regarde autour. Michel continue de ramper jusqu'à lui. L'autre se blottit dans ses bras.

_« Dis quelque chose, _il lui murmure_. Mourir en silence, c'est difficile. »_ La nuit tombe doucement. Au loin une forêt brûle. Bientôt, il n'y aura que le noir sur le rouge, bientôt. « _Michel, s'il te plait_ ». L'air lui revient, le chant de la commune, comme une berceuse lointaine.

_« Quand nous en serons au temps des cerises  
Et gais rossignols et merle moqueur  
Seront tous en fête... » _

Charles sourit doucement, ou peut-être a-t-il rêvé de cette esquisse d'apaisement, mais encouragé, il poursuit d'une voix assurée :

_« …Quand nous chanterons le temps des cerises  
Sifflera bien mieux le merle moqueur.  
Mais il est bien court le temps des cerises… »_

Feu ; fumée ! Les étoiles glissent dans le ciel derrière les nuages de cendre. Le corps de Charles est chaud, sa tunique mouillée, bientôt tout ça sera parti mais il est encore chaud. Les baïonnettes dressées sont de longues obélisques sentinelles dans les rayons de lune, bientôt le matin sera froid, mais encore la terre gronde de temps à autre sous les obus lointains comme le pouls d'un corps géant.

_« …Cerises d'amour aux robes pareilles  
Tombant sous la feuille en gouttes de sang… »_

Au premier matin, le monde est un désert de lune. La chanson finit sa route, quelque part entre sa bouche et les étoiles, portée par les fers comme des antennes, dansant d'astre en astre, de plaie en plaie, de cratère en fissure.

_« …Moi qui ne crains pas les peines cruelles  
Je ne vivrai pas sans souffrir un jour… »_

Après deux jours, le monde est gris, le ciel gris. Un vrombissement terrible déchire ses oreilles, le bruit d'un météore dans le silence. C'est un hurlement immense, une trompette d'apocalypse. Il ouvre les yeux et le monde vibre. S'il pouvait se voir, il ne se verrait pas, car il n'est qu'un tas gris parmi d'autres, une montagne de cendre et de sang séché. Sa bouche n'est qu'une longue fissure, et qui vibre, vibre sous le vrombissement infernal de la vie. Il regarde le scarabée posé sur sa main. _Il faut y aller maintenant_, il semble lui dire, le dernier scarabée. Il est temps de remonter.

Sa main tâtonne à sa ceinture, où sa gourde est miraculeusement intacte. _« Charles, mon ami, mon frère d'arme, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais il faut y aller, il faut vraiment y aller » et_ il se lève, et retombe, puis se relève. Ses pieds soutiennent à peine le poids de son corps.

_« …Quand vous en serez au temps des cerises  
Vous aurez aussi des chagrins d'amour… »_

Dans la fosse, les cadavres sont mangés par les mouches. En glissant sur un corps, il met la main dans un carnage d'asticots. C'est alors qu'il voit avec effroi que ses plaies au bras sont pleines de vers. _« Où est mon scarabée ?_ _Il y en a plein_, il réalise, _ils mangent nos corps. »_ Il se retourne et fait face à un mur entier de scarabées, s'affairant sur les plus anciens cadavres. L'un d'entre eux se détache et fuit vers le ciel. « _C'est lui… Par où on sort ?_ » Il escalade les nids de mouches et les morceaux de chair pourrie. _Là-haut, le monde attend dessus la tranchée_. Le scarabée l'attend posé sur une pierre. Il n'y a plus de putréfaction là-haut, juste les cendres et la propreté du feu mourant. Le scarabée vole vers le soleil pour y disparaitre. Il le suit.

_« …J'aimerai toujours le temps des cerises  
C'est de ce temps-là que je garde au cœur  
Une plaie ouverte… »_

Alors il marche, dans le monde plat, lunaire et gris, gris, gris. Au loin, entre les fumerolles, une silhouette noire marche dans l'immensité en sa direction. Il ne sait même plus dans quelle direction il est parti, il suit juste le scarabée. Il croise le défunt, corps brûlé, organes pendants, marchant toujours. Sans un regard, le macchabé va s'enfuir, vers le royaume des morts, et Michel contemple longuement sa route en sens inverse. Puis il marche des heures durant, traverse une forêt calcinée. Mais dans le soir qui tombe, les incendies reprennent, et sous la lueur du feu, le monde n'est qu'une grande plaie rouge. Ses mains sont rouges, et le sol rouge, rouges les souches brûlées. Sa gourde est vide, sa bouche est rouge sans doute, et en feu.

_« Et Dame Fortune, en m'étant offerte  
Ne saura jamais fermer ma douleur… »_

Après ce temps indéterminé il trouvera le territoire des vivants. « _Who goes there? Who are you? Answer or I will shoot you! _» Il reste debout, à vaciller près du trou. Quelqu'un reconnait ses lambeaux d'uniforme.

« _Frenchman! Get him down here_. » On amène une échelle, des gens le soulèvent, le descendent. « _Someone, call the sergeant ! _

_– Is he wounded? _

_– What's your regiment? Your military number? _

_– I can't read it on his form, the fabric is too damaged. _

_– Give him something to drink. _

_– We need your military number! _

_– He came from the South. _

_– No one's there anymore, not since the assault last week. _

_– Does anyone speak French in here? _

_– Name, number, regiment? _

_– Give him some air, let him breath for god's sake!_ ».

Il les regarde évoluer comme ivre, le bourdonnement de retour dans ses oreilles. Un soldat finit par se planter en face de lui.

« _Look, we need your military number, Numéro, you understand ? Look, here is mine, 33 32110, yours? _

_– Cent soixante-deux, dix-huit mille… _

_– Wait, wait, again, slower, encore… _

_– Un. _

_– One _

_– Six _

_– Six _

_– Deux _

_– Two _

_– Ask him what his regiment is. _

_– Fuck of Sean! _

_– That's his regiment number, call the sarg' _

_– Après? _

_– Un _

_– One _

_– Huit _

_– Eight _

_– Huit _

_– Eight _

_– Deux _

_– Two _

_– Cinq _

_– Five _

_– Just call the medic already. »_

_C'est drôle_, il pense, _il n'y a pas d'Anglais à Verdun_. Il recommence à fredonner, doucement. Les autres le regardent comme un fou. On l'emporte de nouveau, il ne sait pas où.

Le lendemain, il entend pour la première fois du français. « _He just cheated death_. » le présente le sergent anglais au lieutenant. _« __How do you call a man like that in your language, frog? _

_– Trompe-la-mort,_ répond le lieutenant avec un sourire. _Eh bien soldat, votre histoire va faire plaisir aux troupes._ »

* * *

_« J'aimerais toujours le temps des cerises  
Et le souvenir que je garde au cœur. »_


	7. Les jours perdus: 2

**VII. Les jours perdus (2)**

* * *

_Alice Huet_

Un garçon survint en hurlant à la fin du concert. J'allai entamer ma dernière chanson. On avait retrouvé deux hommes morts dans un coin du club. Quelqu'un appela la police. Plusieurs personnes s'empressèrent autour de moi en me proposant de me raccompagner. Je me dégageai, couru en coulisses. Je croisai Justine dans le couloir : « Tu as vu Michel ? – Je ne sais pas, il a disparu. » Je repartis à toute allure. Un homme voulu m'empêcher de m'approcher de l'escalier de service. « N'allez pas par-là madame, il ne faut pas voir ça. » Je réussis à passer, le regrettai vite. Deux cadavres gisaient sur le sol, l'un avait la tête complètement difforme. Je repartis à tout allure, me faufilant par une autre porte de service.

Je l'attendis chez lui. Quand il rentra enfin, au petit matin, les lumières étaient allumées. J'étais allongée sur le lit, encore en manteau. Je me redressai vivement en le voyant entrer. « Tu étais où ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Tu as bu ? »

Il ne me répondit pas. Il jeta ses clés sur la table encombrée, se laissa tomber sur la chaise. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Fous-moi la paix !

– Justine m'a dit que Lupin était furieux, qu'il veut te faire passer au tribunal militaire. Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

– Pas trop…

– Et ces types dans le sous-sol, j'ai vu ce que tu leur as fait, tu n'as rien à dire sur ces types aussi ?

– Alice…

– Il y en a un, tu lui as défoncé le crâne ! Putain, Michel, tu les as juste tués !

– Bon écoute, ça suffit, tu es chez moi, dégage. » Il m'attrapa par le poignet, alors que je me débattais, il me poussa violemment vers l'extérieur. Je réussis à arrêter son bras un instant, le dévisageai quelque secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi là-bas ?

– Fous le camp ! » Il cria.

Il claqua sa porte à mon nez, je rajustai ma fourrure et parti d'un pas rageur. Quand je me retournai, toutes les bougies étaient éteintes chez lui. _Oh, et puis démerde-toi_.

* * *

_Justine Vasseur _

« Abandon de poste ! » Lupin faisait de grands cercles dans son bureau. « Oh je vais l'encadrer, dieux, je vais vraiment l'encadrer. Mais quel idiot ! »

J'attendais, un peu anxieuse. « Il n'est pas vraiment bien ces derniers temps, on était à la Somme pendant trois semaines en plus.

– Rien à faire, chacun est responsable de ses actes. »

La comtesse Anne rentra dans la pièce. Je me levai immédiatement. Pas vraiment le choix, on se lève quand Madame entre dans une pièce. C'était la supérieure hiérarchique directe de Lupin, elle répondait des relations avec toutes les autres créatures surnaturelles, dieux, esprits et religions sur le territoire. Elle avait au moins cinq cents ans, était née sous François Ier, avait été selon la légende aussi bien la dernière maitresse d'Iskandar, que celle d'Henri IV ou du Roi Soleil. Pendant la Révolution, elle avait mené la Sécession loyaliste contre le chef de Nome de l'époque, rallié aux Constitutionnels. Par la suite elle avait tenu tête, seule, à Napoléon, et à l'ensemble du Quatorzième Nome pendant des années. Par l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, elle aurait dû prendre la relève comme chef du Quatorzième, mais elle était trop polarisante, controversée, et, mais on se gardait de le dire devant elle, ce n'était une femme.

Surtout c'était une fervente royaliste, aussi bien pour la France, que parmi les magiciens. Elle faisait partie de cette poignée d'illuminés qui croyaient toujours au retour du Pharaon. « Lupin », elle le salua négligemment. « Où est-il ? – Il arrive. » Michel entra sur ces entrefaites, l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La comtesse le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, assise sur son fauteuil.

« Je t'avais prévenu, elle lui lança. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit quand tu es venu au Nome ? Tu te souviens ? Alors, répond !

– Que j'étais de la canaille.

– Oui, tu es de la canaille, et tu le resteras à ce qu'il semble. Tu devrais le fusiller Lupin, les gens comme lui n'apprennent jamais. Qu'en est-il de la mission sinon ?

– Une réussite, à l'exception bien sûr du druide, qui nous a échappé.

– Bon, ce n'est pas gravissime. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras quelque chose de vraiment concret. Et vérifie moi ce que trafique Abdias Kane aussi. Il passe son temps avec des demi-dieux et des Celtes, et serait allé fouiner du côté de Figeac également. Que je sois damnée avant de laisser un Kane interférer dans nos affaires françaises. »

* * *

_Michel Desjardins _

Arsène m'envoya juste voir un médecin finalement. Un type pas content d'être là, qui soupira en me voyant et sortit des papiers. « On va commencer par les antécédents familiaux. Avez-vous des alcooliques, des porteurs de maladies vénériennes ou dégénératives ?

– Mon père buvait.

– Votre mère était une prostituée non ?

– Elle a été dans une maison close un moment…

– N'en dite pas plus. » Il soupira.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

Le docteur releva la tête, surpris. « Pas que ça m'enchante, c'est la procédure voulue par Iskandar. Surtout après les… accidents de vos anciens frères d'armes.

– Vous voulez dire les suicides des magiciens du Neuvième ?

– Si vous voulez mon avis, on a été trop doux avec vous. Toutes les générations du Per Ankh on fait la guerre, vous êtes la seule à ne pas en assumer l'après. »

_Ce n'était pas pareil_. « Vous avez sans doute raison. »

« De quoi avez-vous peur Desjardins ?

– Pardon ?

– Vos peurs, j'ai une ligne à remplir. »

_Les fenêtres ouvertes,_ j'ai pensé. « La défaite » j'ai dit.

« C'est commun, mais vous n'avez plus à vous en faire. Vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos, et ne touchez pas à l'alcool. Vous avez des prédispositions à l'alcoolisme et à la névrose. »

_Crétin_. « Au revoir. »

J'allai chercher Alice à son hôtel après ça. Elle vivait presque toujours à l'hôtel maintenant, ou chez l'un de ses amants. Je la croisai dans le lobby, on s'assit face à face sur l'un des divans. « Alice je suis vraiment désolé.

– Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

– Je sais, ça va aller.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais… aller voir un médecin, ou quelque chose.

– Alice, s'il te plait, ça va aller. »

Elle se tu un instant, puis reprit. « Ton père m'a écrit. Il est à Paris.

– Depuis quand mon père t'écrit à toi ?

– Tu ne lui as pas répondu ?

– Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mes onze ans.

– Michel, il a perdu tous ses autres fils à la guerre. Tes demi-frères quand même…

– Je ne les ai jamais connus.

– Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile les pères, je n'ai vu le mien que trois fois dans ma vie. Mais il m'a vraiment fait pitié je te jure.

– Tant pis pour lui.

– Va le voir, s'il te plait, juste une fois. Tu es toute la famille qui lui reste maintenant.

– Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire !

– Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça ?

– Merde ! » Je repartis avant d'avoir besoin de m'excuser de nouveau.

Erwan m'attendait chez moi pour compléter le tableau. _Putain de merde. Ils ne vont jamais me lâcher_. A l'époque je vivais vers Montparnasse, je louais deux petites pièces dans un rez-de-chaussée qui donnait sur une cour d'immeuble. Il n'y avait aucune protection magique, et, bien sûr, mon verrou ne décourageait pas un magicien compétent. Il me demanda, dès que fus entré :

« Ça s'est passé comment ?

– Rien il a juste voulu savoir mes antécédents familiaux.

– Alcoolisme ?

– Pourquoi on t'a demandé aussi ? »

Il sourit juste. « Oh, pas besoin.

– _Les principaux défauts de la race bretonne sont la malpropreté, la superstition et l'ivrognerie_*. » Je récitai de mémoire mon manuel de géographie. Erwan se mit à rire.

« Tout comme chez les Corses, les Bourguignons, les Berrichons, les chtis, les Picards, les Auvergnats et j'en passe. Michel, les trois dieux grecs qui trainent encore le plus chez nous sont Dionysos, Apollon et Aphrodite.

– L'amour, l'art et le bon vin. On peut faire pire. » Il me tendit une assiette de potage. Je remarquai qu'il avait rangé mes livres et aéré. Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais envie de le tuer ou de le remercier. Je préférai changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi, après la guerre ?

– Je me suis tapé une cuite de plusieurs jours. Après j'ai dessoulé et je suis allé naviguer jusqu'aux Canaries. J'ai perdu un neveu moi aussi, il était comme un frère.

– Je m'en souviens, je murmurai juste. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi maintenant ?

– Pas grand-chose. On a négocié avec Lupin pour que tu retournes au déminage. En règle générale, ils ont d'autres problèmes sur les bras là-haut. On a bien affaire un réseau de demi-dieux dissidents, alliés à des Celtes ce qui est particulièrement inquiétant. Ils seraient menés par un certain Jean, ce qui ne nous aide pas vu la banalité de ce prénom ici. Chiron devrait nous transmettre son signalement. Certes, il hésite à trahir un ancien élève, mais l'Olympe fait pression sur lui. Des crocodiles cependant, ça sert à la magie égyptienne. Ce genre de mélange, ça annonce des ennuis.

– Tu vas devoir t'en occuper ? Parler à tes contacts ?

– Pour l'instant non, je finis de nettoyer la Picardie. Tu veux que je te mette dans une autre brigade ? On a aussi une visite de courtoisie à faire à des chefs en Provence, si jamais tu veux changer d'air…

– Ne te fatigue pas pour moi. Je veux bien retourner déminer.

– Michel, ils pourraient vite te pourrir la vie au Nome s'ils le voulaient, et la plupart le veulent. Anne, le Chevalier, le marquis de la Barre… La Roque leur a dit de te foutre la paix. Fais juste profil bas.

– Tu remarqueras que les ennuis ont tendance à me trouver plus que j'ai tendance à les chercher.

– Oh, c'était un sourire ça ?

– Ne t'emballe pas trop vite.

– Je dois filer, touche pas la gnôle. Sauf si tu as des idées noires, dans ce cas…

– Appelle l'asile ?

– Appelle-moi, crétin.

– Ça marche. »

Au final Alice continua à me harceler, pendant trois jours, avec l'entêtement aveugle qui la caractérisait si bien. J'ai donc fini par le revoir, mon père, quelques jours plus tard. Il avait vieilli cet homme, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, ratatinée et recroquevillée, osseux, la paupière nerveuse. Il était si petit, l'homme géant de mon enfance.

« Vous désiriez me voir, monsieur.

– Michel » il s'égaya. « Que tu as grandi. On m'a raconté que tu es devenu un héros de guerre. Que tu avais eu la croix du mérite, et la légion d'honneur.

– Des morceaux de métal, oui.

– Tu es un homme maintenant.

– C'est ce que vous aviez toujours voulu, non ? Ça a pris le temps mais le résultat est là, admirez.

– J'ai été dur avec toi, c'est vrai. C'était pour ton bien.

– Et ma mère, c'était pour son bien aussi ? Inutile de prendre cet air, monsieur. Je n'ai plus dix ans, vous ne pouvez pas juste m'enfermer dans une cave noire pour me faire taire.

– Michel ! Tu es encore mon fils.

– Vous vous trompez Monsieur, vous n'avez plus de fils. Vous avez jeté le vôtre sur les routes avec sa mère, vous vous en souvenez ? »

Je refermai la porte sur ses maigres mains tendues, m'allumai une cigarette sur le porche. Je partis en sifflant vers chez moi, un rayon de soleil dorait les pavés, c'était le premier depuis des mois.

* * *

*True quote, from the M. Brusson Textbook, actually edited in 1929, not before WWI.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera la dernière partie "des jours perdus". Ensuite il y aura un chapitre, déjà écrit, qui portera davantage sur la famille Kane.


	8. Les jours perdus: 3

A la fin du chapitre, j'ai mis une liste de tous les magiciens que je cite dans le texte.

* * *

**VIII. Les jours perdus (3)**

* * *

_Michel Desjardins _

Je suis reparti, cette fois avec Erwan. Du côté d'Amiens toujours. J'aimais bien Erwan, il m'avait tout appris. Alors que Vasseur, qui n'avait pas été au front, posait des questions emmerdantes en permanence, lui savait se taire. Je pouvais enfin passer des heures tranquilles, en silence, ou au contraire disserter sur des sujets divers. Il écoutait tout, parfois se moquait de moi avec sa bienveillance grave. Je retournai au bon vieux temps de mes études, quand je le suivais en Bretagne ou en Irlande, puisqu'il travaillait en même temps qu'il m'enseignait la magie. Erwan avait un côté de sa famille chez les Celtes. Les panthéons tendaient à s'attirer mutuellement, c'était une règle que j'avais vite comprise. Il n'avait que quinze ans de plus que moi et était en charge des relations avec les druides et prêtresses. Sur le papier ses responsabilités étaient limitées, il faisait office de messager, mais en réalité, au jour le jour, c'est lui qui négociait constamment pour garder un semblant d'équilibre sur le territoire. Personne d'autre ne connaissait comme lui les rouages des affaires celtes, les hommes à qui il fallait parler, les tempéraments de chacun.

On l'avait choisi parce qu'il était de langue maternelle bretonne, et parlait le gaélique. C'était d'ailleurs une des autres raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais toujours pas appris l'anglais ; nous avions plus trainé avec des membres de l'IRA que des instituteurs. Erwan était lui-même un fervent régionaliste, qui frisait à l'indépendantisme, mais il était de nature trop paisible pour jamais dépasser la limite d'une manifestation pacifique. On l'avait réquisitionné après la guerre pour mener les brigades élémentalistes qui nettoyaient le territoire, et il avait accepté avec joie ce travail comme une tâche utile, qu'il menait avec sérieux. Notre chef de Nome l'appréciait beaucoup, malgré ses origines modestes. Il était effacé, tranquille et abattait un travail considérable. Même ma mère, malgré sa détestation de la Maison de la Vie, l'avait vite adopté.

Il était petit, roux, le teint buriné, des yeux dans le vague. C'était un marin, c'était aussi un des esprits les plus paisibles et les plus doux que j'aie rencontré. Il avait parcouru le monde entier dans la marine à voile. Comme élémentaliste, il maitrisait l'eau, et l'air. Il n'était pas très instruit, ne parlait que quelques mots d'égyptien, avait parfois un peu de mal avec le français, mais c'était un des hommes les plus libres que j'ai rencontré. Avec lui, tout semblait simple, léger. C'était un homme de paix surtout. C'était enfin le seul au Nome que ni Vasseur ni moi n'avions jamais réussi à agacer.

Il avait été mobilisé pendant la Grande Guerre à Lorient, toujours dans la marine. Par manque de bâtiments de guerre où servir, ils furent déployés à Dixmude, en Belgique. On les avait envoyé couvrir la retraite de l'armée ; ils devaient y tenir quatre jours, ils résistèrent trois semaines. Les Belges avaient fait sauter les digues et inondé la ville. Les bretons durent se battre en nageant et sur des radeaux. Après ça, il fit Verdun, comme toute l'armée française. Nous nous sommes retrouvés au Nome, pendant une permission. Il m'avait raconté ça toute une nuit.

Nous travaillions en silence. La magie de l'eau, était la plus adaptée aux travaux de purification, avec celle du feu aussi Erwan s'arrogeait toujours la plus grande parcelle de terrain. Nous y passions la nuit également. Je suppose que notre travail, s'apparentait un peu à celui des labours. J'aimais bien son côté répétitif, machinal, même s'il était contraignant physiquement et exigeait une tension permanent. S'il épuisait les autres magiciens, moi, il m'empêchait de penser.

Cette nuit-là, Erwan sentit leur présence bien avant moi. « Des magiciens ». Je suivais son instinct, nous nous cachâmes derrière un buisson. Trois silhouettes noires s'avancèrent dans le champ. Ils parlaient à voix basse. « Que disent-ils ? » Ils parlaient en grec alexandrin. Erwan haussa les épaules, il ne connaissait pas la langue. J'avais étudié le grec ancien, ce qui était basiquement la même langue, sauf que je connaissais mieux le grec de l'âge classique qu'hellénistique, et surtout que je travaillais sur des textes écrits uniquement. J'ai essayé de suivre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, ils cherchent quelqu'un. Ils examinent le terrain. Ils disent qu'il faut honorer, non choisir… Choisir un terrain purifié ? Quelque chose en rapport avec le manque de preuves ? Je ne les entends plus.

– Ils nous ont vu tu crois ?

– Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, on a l'air malin derrière notre buisson à la con.

– C'est l'instinct du poilu qui se réveille. Je n'aime pas bien ça. Des magiciens d'un autre Nome en activité dans la région... Les déplacements sont censés y être interdit tant qu'on n'aura pas fini le travail.

– Depuis quand les gens ne font que ce qui est autorisé ?

– Laisse-moi rêver un peu. Allez vient, on finit, on rentre à Amiens, et j'envoie un message au Q.G. De toute façon le travail est terminé ici, dès demain on bouge vers Verdun. »

* * *

_Erwan Le Bihan _

A Amiens on se retrouva entre brigades de déminage. Il y avait là presque tous les élémentalistes du Quatorzième, une quinzaine en tout. Nous étions basés à l'auberge des trois notaires, un vieil établissement d'avant la guerre aux murs lambrissés de bois. Je déroulais une grande carte sur une des tables de la salle du haut, pour diviser le territoire qu'on devait quadriller.

Dans la salle régnait un joyeux bazar, celui des fins et des débuts de mission. Quelqu'un avait posé un haut de forme sur une des têtes de sanglier empaillées en trophée sur le mur, sans doute Jean-François, un gamin de dix-sept ans qui n'avait même pas encore passé son examen d'entrée et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais mis les pieds au Caire. Justine Vasseur s'engueulait joyeusement avec Henri Dupuy. Letizia m'aidait à coincer les bouts de la carte. Arthur, Alain et Anne-Marie cassaient la croute sur un coin de la table, Jeannot ouvrait une bouteille, Desjardins et Lefort avaient dégagé une table dans un coin, fait une pile de manteaux et dormaient. « Y'en a qui se sentent pas concernés », me fit Letizia en me les désignant.

« On va pouvoir commencer, venez voir ! » j'appelai. Thomas alla réveiller les deux du fond. Michel nous rejoignit, mais Lefort fit un doigt d'honneur et retourna dormir. Tout le monde était plus ou moins à cran à force de mois de travail. Deux autres dans le coin était à couteaux tirés.

« Bien dormi ? Sourit Jeannot qui venait de déboucher son Pommard.

– Ta gueule.

– Desjardins, l'homme tellement aimable que même les allemands n'en ont pas voulu. » Je cru qu'il allait lui en mettre une, mais il se contenta d'aller chercher du café en bas. _Dieux merci_.

« Trompe-la-mort, dit ironiquement Thomas.

– Qu'est-ce que t'es con aussi Jeannot, lui lança Justine. Tes réflexions tu peux te les garder.

– Tu as un problème Vasseur ?

– Foutez-lui la paix.

– C'est un compliment ce surnom.

– Mon cul oui.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sait, t'étais à Verdun peut-être ?

– Tu ne peux pas toujours tout ramener à Verdun, Jeannot, intervint Alain du Fayou.

– J'avoue tu emmerde tout le monde, Cordelier, rajouta Arthur.

– On sait que tu as des couilles Jeannot, pas besoin de les montrer à chaque réunion, conclu enfin Anne-Marie » _Et voilà mes élémentalistes de terre, toujours prêts à faire la paix dans le monde_, je soupirai en mon for intérieur.

C'est pour ça que je détestais être chef de brigade. _Après ça, pas étonnant que nos magiciens du rang aient une telle réputation_. En réalité, il n'y avait que les magiciens élémentalistes russes qui jouissaient d'un réel prestige, mais ils étaient la raison pour laquelle leur territoire était imprenable. Sans compter qu'Anna Assilmouratova était sans nul doute la plus puissante magicienne de feu du Per Ankh. Assia Allaouah, débarquée d'Algérie il y a quelques semaines roulait des yeux. « Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? » Elle me demanda.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez vous la fermer ? Aucun d'entre vous n'est de service de nuit, gueula Jean-Louis Lefort. »

Sa femme Agnès alla le rejoindre, pour le convaincre de se lever. Desjardins remonta avec une cafetière. « Tu as ta drogue ? lança Justine.

– Affirmatif, il dit.

– Allez, on commence ! » Je découpai la carte en plusieurs parties. Les Lefort, vous prendrez ce bout. » Agnès acquiesça, ce qui était le plus important.

« Tu as ta carte pour reporter ?

– Bah non, elle me fit.

– Comment ça, non ?

– On a des cartes de la région autour d'Amiens, mais rien sur Verdun. » _Mais ce n'est pas vrai !_

« Vous voulez dire que personne n'a de cartes ici ? » Grand silence. Mon mal de crâne recommença.

« Qui était en charge de passer prendre des cartes ?

– Henri, balança Anne-Marie.

– J'y suis allé au département carte, ils étaient en pénurie.

– Et tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire ? »

Il prit un air coupable. « J'ai oublié.

– Ceux qui ont combattu à Verdun connaissent le territoire, a rappelé Jeannot. Les autres n'auront qu'à suivre. » Desjardins le regarda comme un demeuré.

« Te repérer ? Comment ? Ils ont balancé des millions de tonnes d'obus ! En plus tu sais ce qui ressemble à une tranchée ? Une autre tranchée.

– Tout le monde n'est pas aussi demeuré que toi, moi je sais encore reconnaitre là où j'ai…

– Ferme ta gueule Arthur, tu as juste été une semaine à Verdun, après tu t'es fait réformer, lui lança Desjardins.

– Ouais, y en a assez des planqués ! S'est ramené Thomas. »

– De toute façon a ajouté Desjardins, même avec les cartes du Nome, ça serait impossible de reconnaitre le terrain. Elles sont d'avant-guerre. Le terrain a complètement changé, ils sont encore en train de re cartographier certains endroits.

– Voilà, fit Henri, du coup ce n'est pas gravissime si je ne les ai pas prises.

– C'n'est pas possible d'entendre des conneries pareilles ! se mit à crier Jeannot.

– De toute façon on va encore y mettre des plombes, Agnès essaya de relativiser.

– Deux ans en moyenne, dit Desjardins.

– Y en a qui sont fort pour gâcher l'ambiance, rouspéta Letizia Paoli.

– C'est bien un truc de gonzesse de dire ça, soupira Thomas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _truc de gonzesse_ ? » _Vasseur_, il ne manquait qu'elle.

« Ça suffit ! Vasseur, à ta place ! Taisez-vous et arrêtez de vous conduire comme des enfants. »

Je pensai soudain que Jeannot, Arthur, Michel et Thomas avaient tous les quatre combattus à Verdun et que si on y passait deux ans ils allaient finir par devenir fous. _Déjà il va falloir les séparer, pour éviter qu'ils s'engluent dans leurs souvenirs militaires. Peut-être que je pourrai les exempter ? Oui, mais ça me fait quand même quatre magiciens en moins, et encore, je ne me suis même pas compté dans le groupe. Dans quel état je serai, moi, après deux ans là-bas ?_ La tâche m'apparue démesurée. _Ce n'est même pas de la magie de combat, qu'on exige de moi, je devrai me ressaisir, ça va bien…_

Vasseur me fixait d'un regard noir. Je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait, dans l'attente d'instructions. « Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Desjardins, Assia, vous allez me trouver des cartes, les plus récentes possibles. » Je faisais là appel à mes deux magiciens les plus dégourdis. « Après on cartographiera les parties manquantes. De toute façon, on va effectivement y passer du temps. Rompez, on se retrouve à Verdun demain soir.

– Eh bien sûr, il n'y a pas de portails pour aller à Verdun depuis Amiens. Vive la campagne française, a soupiré Neima.

– Rompez, je leur ai fait. »

Après avoir réglé quelques autres menus soucis individuels, je rejoignis Desjardins et Assia dans la rue. Elle expliquait quelque chose à Michel en arabe algérien, lui riait de bon cœur. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas même vu sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ?

– Assia écrit des blagues sur les magiciens français pour les ajouter au répertoire du Per Ankh.

– C'est encore intraduisible, elle s'excusa.

– Mieux vaut peut-être que ça le reste, je lui souris.

– Tu viens dîner avec nous ? proposa Michel.

– J'ai besoin de respirer, je m'excusai. On se voit après ?

– Tu plantes ta tente où ?

– Même endroit qu'hier.

– On ne sera pas long, il me promit. »

* * *

_Michel Desjardins_

La nuit était déjà avancée. J'avais raccompagné Assia à l'auberge, où elle partageait une chambre avec Letizia Paoli. Amiens était une petite ville, et j'avais pourtant déjà réussi à me perdre sur le chemin du retour. _Quel gland je fais !_ _C'était quelle sortie de la ville déjà ?_ Une ombre bougea et mon habituel sentiment d'alarme s'enclencha soudain. J'étais sûr d'être suivi. Soudain, je me trouvai de nouveau à Lyon, avec Jean d'Aubigné. Nous avions dix ans, surveillions les ombres derrières les maisons, tremblant qu'elles ne se changent en monstres ou en ces hommes vêtus de noir. Je me pétrifiai puis clignai des yeux. J'étais à Amiens, non à Lyon, et les ombres ici prirent la forme de trois silhouettes qui sortirent de derrière les maisons et m'encerclèrent.

« That's the end of the road, I fear. – Qui êtes-vous ? » Pas de réponse. Je répétai ma question dans un grec hasardeux. « Abdias Kane », l'autre me fit gravement. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Je pensai à ce qu'avait dit Alice, ce qu'avait mentionné la comtesse… « Oh, je vais mourir c'est ça ? » _Encore_.

Mais c'est alors que s'approcha le troisième qui était resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent. « Lupin ? » L'autre tourna la tête et regarda ses deux comparses, avec un air un peu triste. Je n'avais jamais été proche de lui, il m'avait poursuivi toute mon enfance, mais sa trahison me fit quand même l'effet d'un couteau entre mes côtes. De nouveau j'eus cette sale envie de pleurer, comme si j'avais dix ans, mais au prix d'un grand effort, je restai impassible. _Oh, vous seriez content si vous me voyiez père, vous seriez content_. On me fit monter dans le véhicule, le troisième homme me plaça un sac de toile sur la tête. _Quel sale nom de merde que Desjardins_ ai-je pensé soudainement. L'idée avait tellement peu de rapport avec ma situation actuelle que je me mis à rire. _Erwan va m'attendre_ je pensai ensuite, et cette idée m'attrista.

Nous roulâmes des heures durant, toute la nuit. Je me suis demandé vers où. Le sac sur ma tête grattait. Au bout de longues heures, le camion s'est arrêté. _Pourquoi on va si loin ?_ On me fit descendre puis on retira brutalement le sac de ma tête. Le soleil m'aveugla. Au bout de quelques secondes, je distinguai un champ, avec un grand arbre au bout. _Un frêne ? Etrange._ Dans le sol boueux, un grand trou était creusé. Il avait plu. Quelques flaques d'eau reflétaient le ciel.

_Décidément, ça ne m'est pas indifférent en fait. Je ne veux toujours pas mourir_. Les étourneaux s'envolèrent tous ensemble de l'arbre solitaire. _Où sont-ils donc les derniers scarabées de ma chance _? « Vous me laisserez en fumer une dernière ? » Kane acquiesce gravement. Je sors une gauloise, l'allume, inspire profondément, et c'est si bon. La cigarette brûle bien trop vite, je reste agrippé à cette inspiration merveilleuse. C'est trop bête, c'est trop bête… L'impression reste persistante, celle d'avoir raté quelque chose, quelqu'un. De n'avoir pas tout à fait finit de dire quelque chose. _Putain de merde, j'ai oublié quelque chose_.

« Tu trembles ? demanda Keane.

– C'est le froid. »

C'était vrai, je n'étais pas bien habillé pour un matin de novembre en Picardie. « Okay, it's over. A genoux maintenant. » Je me suis agenouillé. L'herbe était humide et fraiche. Une odeur de terre mouillée montait de la tombe. Ils ont parlé entre eux en anglais. (« Wait, we should cut a hand for evidence. – We'll get the head when it is done. ») Je me suis demandé qui allait arroser mes fleurs, si quelqu'un pouvait dire à Alice que j'étais désolé et qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle avait toujours raison depuis toujours. Je me suis dit que rien n'était plus beau que le vol de ces étourneaux et que même la terre ne m'effrayait plus. Elle était presque tendre dans le soleil de novembre. « Let's do this, One… » Le monde bascula dans un bruit de fusils.

J'étais allongé dans une fosse et ça commençait à faire beaucoup de fosses, et beaucoup de fois où je me cachais dans des trous avec des cadavres. Des cadavres ? Deux corps fumaient sur moi, des trous dans la tête. « Sors de ta tombe Desjardins ». Lupin riait l'enfoiré, fidèle à lui-même, poudré, coiffé, avec son beau costume, ses gants blancs, son haut de forme, impeccable au milieu d'un champ boueux. « Ta mort n'a jamais été une partie du plan. » Et il lissait sa moustache, et son monocle luisait dans le soleil qui se levait toujours plus haut, violent et impassible. Et j'aimais ce soleil, j'aimais cette terre boueuse et cet air de novembre qui me piquait les yeux.

* * *

Personnages cités du Quatorzième Nome.

**A l'administration.**

Le Baron Ferdinand de La Roque: Chef du Quatorzième.

La Comtesse Anne de Montpensier: responsable des relations diplomatiques du Nome aux autres paganisme sur le territoire

Le Marquis Alphonse François de la Barre: responsable de la sécurité intérieure du territoire, police des créatures et dieux

Hubert-Pascal Ameilhon, dit le chevalier: responsable de la trésorerie

Arsène Lupin: chef de missions.

* * *

**Les élémentalistes du Nome:**

Erwan Le Bihan

Justine Vasseur

Michel Desjardins

Letizia Paoli

Henri Dupuy

Jean-Louis Lefort  
Agnès Lefort, sa femme.

Alain du Fayou

Anne-Marie Bouglione

Thomas Dupré

Jean Cordelier (Jeannot)

Jean-François Coppée

Arthur Constant

Assia Allaouah

Neima Wadoche

* * *

Avec quelques autres cadres, les magiciens de combat, de soin, les spécialistes en sort, les retraités et les chercheurs en théorie, la liste promet de s'allonger. es élémentalistes forment toutefois le groupe le plus important.


	9. Le secret

**IX - Le secret**

* * *

_New York : 17 mars 1923_

_Alice Huet_

New York scintillait comme un lustre vénitien dans son manteau de neige tardive. C'était un véritable conte de fée, un conte de mars. Cette ville elle-même était féérique, démente, étrange. _Il n'y a pas de vieux ici, pas d'ancien, pas de passé, juste ce saut dans le vide_. Alors que la terre entière était plate, New York seule s'entêtait à se construire en hauteur. En plissant les yeux, je pouvais voir l'Olympe scintiller comme une étoile en haut du Woolworth Building. Le 21 Nome était à peine moins imposant. Ma voiture s'était arrêtée devant un immense entrepôt, six étages de haut, en brique rouges. Les Kane étaient à la tête d'un empire commercial, sous divers noms d'emprunts. En haut, caché par une magie s'apparentant à la Brume, se dressait un manoir de cinq étages. Le Nome avait été complètement incendié en 1919, et Julius Kane venait d'achever les travaux de reconstruction. Il était trois fois plus imposant. Son fils Jabari vint m'accueillir en personne. Il ouvrit la porte du véhicule et me proposa son bras, que je saisis. Jabari Kane était un fort bel homme, grand, musclé, une peau plus sombre que le café, qui virait au noir, une courte barbe taillée, une voix de baryton-basse qui couvrait sans effort le plus grand brouhaha.

Les Kane avaient remporté une grande victoire. On célébrait ce soir-là aussi bien la signature de la fin des hostilités, et leur alliance avec les Rehataka qui avait porté un coup final à l'hégémonie Hogan sur le continent, que la naissance du second fils de Jabari Kane. Au cœur des festivités, je fus cependant frappée par l'air de mélancolie qui se dégageait d'Alma Kane. Elle me parut triste et épuisé. On m'avait assigné une pièce pour me reposer avant ma prestation, non loin de ses appartements. Je la rejoignis dans la chambre du nouveau-né.

« C'est lui ? » Je demandai à lady Kane. Elle parlait un français parfait.

« Amos, elle fit. C'est un enfant difficile.

– Il porte un prénom biblique ? » Je m'étonnai. Les Mazrui étaient musulmans.

Elle fit la moue. « C'est une tradition chez les Kane de donner un prénom hébreu à l'un de leurs enfants.

– Ça ne vous plait pas ?

– Je détestais Abdias, elle me dit simplement. » Elle alluma une cigarette. J'avais entendu dire que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de fumer devant un berceau. Mais après tout, je buvais pendant ma grossesse donc bon…

J'eu soudain la pensée, que cela devait être bien étrange d'être un Kane. Ici, ils étaient célébrés, puissants, riches, mais dès qu'ils passaient les portes de ce Nome, ils redevenaient noirs, ségrégués, chassés, tués mêmes. _Quel est donc ce pays ? Et le mien vaut-il mieux ? Je pensais avoir eu une enfance terrible, mais j'ai vu le Congo Belge, la pauvreté dans nos colonies... On a été chanceux non ? Mais puis-je dire ça à Michel, qu'il a eu de la chance alors qu'il a connu les tranchées, la misère, la mendicité... Et que dire de moi, parquée comme une bête dans les cales des navires du Nouveau monde ? Battue, chassée, moquée, affamée ? Pourtant il me parlait du sort des tirailleurs sénégalais au Chemin des Dames..._ J'avais compris que ça ne faisait plus aucun sens, de distribuer des points de douleur. _Quand même, quand je vois ce qu'ils ont… quand je vois ce que j'avais…_

_Je veux tout ce que vous avez_, je pensai. _Je suis affamée de richesses, et de vie, et de liberté. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Je veux tout. Et la prospérité, et la chance et le droit de vote, et l'autonomie financière, et le pouvoir, et tout ce que vous vous arrogez depuis bien trop longtemps._

« C'est un monde d'homme, me dit soudain Alma. Et mes fils y feront la guerre eux aussi.

– Les hommes sont des crétins. En France nous avions une Assemblée Nationale remplie d'hommes qui a voté pour conserver un uniforme sur le modèle Napoléonien, avec des pantalons rouges garance. Un morceau de tissu vous penserez, mais en 1914, quand nos soldats marchaient, ils étaient des cibles vivantes. On voit ce que ça donne tout le pouvoir aux hommes.

– Qui vous a raconté ça ?

– Mon meilleur ami. »

Alma sourit. « Vous voulez le voir ? »

Je m'approchai. C'était un bébé comme un autre, endormi sous une couverture bleue. _Je n'aurais pas dû regarder_. Tout un flot d'émotions m'envahit d'un coup. Le remord surtout. « C'est un très beau bébé », je dis par politesse, puis sortit en chancelant.

"Is everything alright my lady? demanda le majordome.

– May I make a phone call ?

– Over here, Madam."

_Mauvaise mère_, je me disais avec rage en décrochant le combiné.

"Yes, can I get in touch with France, Paris? I'll dictate you the number, just a second please."

« Allo ?

– Allo ? Louis dort ?

– Alice, il est trois heures et demie du matin chez nous !

– Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillé ?

– Oui. Tu chantes ce soir ?

– Si seulement tu savais où … Je te raconterai plus tard, ça va te faire marrer…

– Tu vas bien ?

– Juste un peu de blues.

– Oh vraiment ? Que dirai Freud ?

– Arrête, tu me le ressors à chaque fois !

– C'est toi qui as commencé avec lui aussi. Plus sérieusement, on en a déjà parlé, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

– Comment il va ?

– Louis ? Il n'arrête pas de parler. Je te jure qu'il a sorti un truc en grec ancien l'autre jour.

– Quoi ?

– Giacomo lui lit _l'Odyssée_ avant de se coucher aussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas de son âge, mais à priori les langues mortes ça s'apprend dès la naissance donc… »

J'ai éclaté de rire au téléphone. « Et après ?

– On a dû mettre des verrous magiques sur toutes mes armoires, il a volé un poignard l'autre jour, et j'ai peur qu'il s'empoisonne avec mes fioles.

– Ce sont ses gênes ça.

– A deux ans et demi, ça fait un peu tôt quand même. Alice, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me rappeler à une heure décente ? Je dois aller traquer une bande de démons du fromage demain – ne te fous pas de moi, c'est sérieux. - Plus j'ai La Roque qui m'attend dans son bureau pour m'engueuler dès la première heure.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

– Pourquoi c'est tout de suite de ma faute ?

– Arrête avec ton complexe de persécution. Allez, va dormir » Je raccrochai. Je me sentis observée et me retournai d'un coup. Un petit gamin m'observait attentivement.

« Hey, how old are you? You should be sleeping right now.

– I'm _already_ four and a half. Where are you calling?

– You're little Kane that's it? Your mum must be looking for you.

– She's busy. So where were you calling?

– Hey, that's not your business, young man.

– Of course it's my business, 'cause this is my home."

Il me fit rire. Je l'attrapai par la main et pour le ramener vers la nurserie.

"I was calling at home, in Paris.

– Where is that?

– It is across the ocean.

– Like Cairo?

– Yes, little one.

– Stop calling me like that!

– Alright _minipousse_. Let's go back to your brother.

– I hate him, he makes mum sad. Also he's useless, all he ever does is sleeping and crying.

– Oh, you would have preferred a sister then?

– Nay, girls are sissy.

– Do I look sissy to you?" Il a eu l'air perdu.

"No… but you're not a girl either.

– Now, you know how to talk to a lady, _minipousse_.

– What does it mean?

– You'll grow up, you'll learn."

Comme nous nous étions rapprochés de la chambre, j'entendis des cris. Alma était dans la pièce avec un grand homme blond et ils s'engueulaient devant le berceau. Il lui dit quelque chose, en allemand, et elle se mit à pleurer. Bien sûr je ne comprenais pas un mot d'allemand. Les magiciens parlaient souvent un nombre incalculable de langues, mais aussi, ils avaient plus de temps pour les apprendre. Le fait que le Per Ankh soit une organisation internationale devait aider. Le petit Amos se mit à hurler lui aussi. _Il a la voix de son père, lui_. Julius se boucha ostensiblement les oreilles.

"Come on Julius, let's go find your dad instead.

– Who is that with my mum?" _Les enfants et leur tact habituel…_

"Come on, let's go."

En fait j'étais sûre d'avoir vu ce type quelque part, mais où ? Pendant ce temps Julius continua à me poser des questions de la catégorie « gênantes ».

"Why do people get married?" _Holy shit!_

"I don't know _minipousse_, because they love each other, I suppose.

– Dad says when I am older I will marry Alla Rehataka.

– I'm sure your dad wants what is best for you." _Bienvenue au Moyen Âge,_ je me dis à moi même.

"Why don't _you_ get married?

– Because I have bad temper. Oh look, here's your dad."

Il lâcha ma main et courut vers son père qui le prit dans ses bras. Jabari l'embrassa sur le cou, le faisant rire, et l'emmena lui-même se coucher. Un sentiment persistant de mélancolie s'attardait. Je me souvins ce jour venteux d'octobre, quand j'étais venu chercher Michel à la sortie du Quatorzième Nome.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _

_– C'est urgent. _

_– Alice, tu ne peux pas venir comme ça. _

_– Je suis enceinte. » _

_On s'était assis à la terrasse d'un café pas loin du Nome, dans le Quartier Latin. _

_« Je ne peux pas le garder. Il faut que tu m'aides. Si j'avorte comme ça, ils vont répliquer. _

_– Tout le monde avortait dans la Grèce antique… _

– _C'est pas juste un gosse, c'est un fils d'Olympien, tu comprends ? Ils vont me tuer pour ça. Tu te rappelles de ta mère, elle faisait bien des anges… C'est un demi-dieu, tu comprends, un demi-dieu ! Déjà que c'est compliqué de prendre soin de moi, comment il va faire, comment on va faire. Je ne peux pas l'avoir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. _

_– Alice, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais seule face au monde, d'accord ? Tu n'es seule. Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce genre de décision en pensant que tu n'as pas le choix. Après, après, à tête reposée, si c'est ce que tu veux, on se débrouillera... Avorter chez les Celtes ce n'est pas tabou, je crois, je peux essayer de trouver un endroit loin du regard des Olympiens… » _

« Alice Huet ! » On m'interpela. Je me retournai. Un homme inconnu me faisait face, grand, le teint pâle, des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux bleu-vert. _De jolis yeux_. Je le regardai de haut en bas.

« Ce n'est pas mon non d'usage.

– Mais c'est votre nom de naissance. Pardonnez mon impolitesse madame.

– Je verrai. Vous n'êtes pas magicien dites-moi ?

– Pas plus que vous. Johann Orsini-Rosenberg, à votre service. Je suis sang mêlé également.

– Comment se fait-il alors que je ne vous ai jamais vu ?

– Je suis de sang autrichien. J'ai grandi en Europe, et ne suis venu que tardivement aux Etats–Unis, après la guerre.

– Vous l'avez faite ? La guerre je veux dire.

– J'ai d'abord servi en Serbie, puis en Russie.

– Votre français est parfait.

– Je suis un des derniers élevés dans la culture de notre belle et vieille aristocratie d'Europe centrale. Je vous ai entendu chanter à Prague il y a deux années de cela. Vous m'avez brisé le cœur.

– C'est ce que vous dites tous. Dites-moi plutôt, quel est votre parent divin?

– Oh, déjà ? Ne désiriez-vous pas plutôt faire abstraction de nos parents ? Nous découvrir vraiment à la mode républicaine, comme des personnes, non comme des chainons dans une dynastie ?

– Très bien monsieur, dites-moi donc qui vous êtes alors ! Comte ?

– Mais journaliste d'abord.

– Voyez-vous ça ! Quoi d'autre ?

– Je suis bon danseur. D'ailleurs j'aimerai vous proposer un tour de valse.

– Je dois aller chanter.

– On ne commencera pas sans vous.

– Vous êtes du genre tenace, Monsieur.

– Eh bien Madame ?

– Eh bien, tâchez de vous montrer à la hauteur de vos allégations. »

Il me prit par la taille et me fit tournoyer. La valse se mua en twist, et soudain, je me trouvai serrée contre le torse du bel inconnu. Il sentait l'océan. _Alice, ce n'est pas le moment de retomber amoureuse_ je me grondai moi-même. « Cela suffit. J'ai soudain dit. Je dois aller me préparer. » Je retournai vers ma pièce, le souffle court. J'y trouvai le grand allemand blond. Il se leva d'un bond en me voyant. Je vis qu'il avait pleuré.

« Je suis confus, il me dit, cette pièce était libre et je...

– Pas de soucis, je fis. » Je commençai à me recoiffer devant le miroir. C'était qu'il m'avait bien fait tourner, l'autre idiot.

« Je vous connais, non ? Je lui demandai.

– Pas que je sache, je me serai souvenu d'avoir croisé Madame Alice de Montmartre. » Il me fit avec un sourire.

« A Paris, je me souvins. Vous étiez passé en ville voir… un certain monsieur Desjardins. » Il se raidit à l'instant.

« Vous connaissez le Quatorzième Nome ? Je n'ai que peu de choses à voir avec Desjardins, c'est un pédéraste et un décadent, la honte du Per Ankh. » _Et toi tu fricotais quoi avec Lady Kane ? Sale menteur_. J'eu envie d'aller le chercher un petit peu.

« Vous êtes allé en Italie après, non ? Les grandes familles italienne se sont ralliées à Mussolini, vous étiez présent à la cérémonie, non ? »

_Hannibal il s'appelle, j'en ai entendu parler_. _Hannibal Friedwald_. C'était Giacomo qui m'en avait parlé. Iskandar l'avait envoyé en éclaireur. Il avait dressé une liste devant moi, dans la cuisine. _Michel l'aime bien. Il a ajouté qu'il était communiste._ _A quoi il joue ? On est chez les Kane, à quel point se protège-t-il ?_

« Nos Nomes ont une histoire d'amitié.

– Et Lady Kane, c'est une histoire d'amitié qui vous lie ?

– Vous n'insinuez pas… non, je…

– Je peux vous poser une question monsieur Friedwald ? C'est celle d'un jeune philosophe, qui m'a laissé un peu confuse. Pourquoi les gens se marient-ils ?

– Certainement pas parce qu'ils s'aiment. » _Tiens donc, que dirait Freud ? _

– Peut-être nous reverrons nous chez monsieur Mussolini alors. C'est quelqu'un d'intéressant le _duce_. Tenez, vous avez admiré comme tout le monde le fils de monsieur et madame Kane. Vous savez ce qu'il pense des petits noirs, Mussolini ? » Il pâli violemment.

« Vous devez dire à Alma… Vous devez lui dire que je ne peux pas, je ne peux rien… »

_Mince alors, j'ai la vie sentimentale la plus foireuse qu'il soit, pourquoi ils me prennent tous comme conseiller conjugal ?_

« Que… ?

– Non, laissez, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je… je vais vous laisser vous préparer. »

Il sortit en trombe. Je soupirai et attaquai mon rouge à lèvres. _C'est moi ou ils sont tous dysfonctionnels dans cette baraque ? _J'eu le mal du pays une nouvelle fois. _Dernier concert, et je rentre à Paris._ La brise agita soudainement les rideaux. Je sursautai. _Non… Ce n'est pas lui…_ Je comprenais un peu ce qu'avait vécu ma mère maintenant. On n'oublie pas un dieu comme ça… Je repensai au sympathique autrichien de tout à l'heure et je me mis à sourire. Les rideaux bougèrent une nouvelle fois. Je poussai un cri. Giacomo Bellini sauta de la fenêtre ouverte. Il était vêtu intégralement de noir, deux poignards à sa ceinture.

« Chut, il me fit avec un grand sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment tu es rentré ?

– Ça va, je suis déjà venu ici, et puis je suis formé à ce genre de chose.

– Rentrer à l'improviste chez les gens ? Cambrioler ? Assassiner ?

– Iskandar m'a juste demandé de récupérer un truc » Il s'étira. Il y avait toujours un air de danger qui planait autour de lui. Bellini avait été le parti le plus désirable de la Maison de Vie. Il était mince, racé, avec des yeux gris un peu fous, où tu ne savais plus très bien s'il allait te dire une plaisanterie ou te trancher la gorge.

« Vas-y discrètement.

– Oh, je sais bien que je suis _persona non grata_ ici.

– Surtout, je n'ai pas trop envie d'être associée à toi devant les autres.

– Je peux comprendre. La soirée se passe comment ?

– Je suis chez une famille de tarés. Tous sourires au dehors, mais je suis sûre qu'il se passe des choses sales à l'intérieur.

– Les Kane ? Ce n'est encore rien. Tu devrais voir _ma_ famille.

– Si tu es ici, qui garde Louis demain ?

– Carla. » Il bailla. « Elle est à Paris en ce moment. » _Encore une magicienne de combat à moitié cinglée_.

« Tu as réussi à l'embrigader comme nounou ?

– Je sais être persuasif. Tu rentres quand à Paris ?

– C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?

– ll faut absolument que tu rentres et que engueules Michel, moi il ne m'écoute plus. » _La conseillère conjugale, partie deux_.

« Il n'arrête pas de parler avec Vasseur, ils veulent faire une grève générale avec d'autres Nomes. » Giacomo déambulait dans la pièce en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

« Je lui ai dit que la Révolution c'est tout pourri. Le droit de grève ça existe en France, pas en Egypte antique, enfin ! Non, mais bien sûr qu'il est exploité, tout le monde est exploité au Per Ankh, c'est la base de son fonctionnement…

– Giacomo…

– Je veux dire le droit des femmes c'est important, je le concède, mais je ne vais pas le laisser se faire dégommer, quand même ! Au fait, ton fils, il mange enfin du fromage maintenant.

– Quel rapport ?

– Aucun, c'est juste digne de mention. Par contre pour la grève… » Il accumula une suite de jurons en Italien que j'étais heureuse de ne pas comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

– Je ne parle jamais au téléphone, votre gouvernement écoute toutes les lignes.

– Mon gouvernement ? Je ne suis pas amé… Bon allez, fous le camp maintenant. Si Jabari te vois, il va y avoir du sang.

– Je t'ai dit que je dois aller récupérer un document. J'irai quand tu chanteras. Mais avant, je veux aller voir le _bambino_. »

Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, il sortit dans le couloir. « Giacomo, revient, ne sois pas fou…

– Eh ! Un nouveau Kane ça se fête ! »

Je lui couru après, mais il trouva très vite la chambre. Alma était partie. Il alla voir le berceau. En plus d'être un magicien-assassin-spécialiste du feu, Giacomo adorait les bébés. J'avoue que j'avais un peu la trouille quand même.

« Oh, regarde qui voilà. » _Il va se mettre à hurler, on va se faire repérer, ça va être un carnage_…

Giacomo sortit le petit Amos du berceau et le souleva devant lui. « Comment il s'appelle ?

– Amos. S'il te plait laisse-le !

– Hello, petit Kane, bienvenue chez les psychopathes !

– Repose-le je te dis !

– T'inquiète, on se comprend tous les deux » Effectivement, le bébé avait l'air ravi, il riait. Giacomo le fit tourner pour voir la pièce.

« Et voilà ta cage ! Bon on n'a pas mis les barreaux encore, ils faisaient moche dans la décoration. Tu vois la porte, là ? C'est pour t'isoler des autres habitants du zoo. Ils ne sont pas bien méchants, juste un peu retardés parfois. » Je commençai à me détendre en voyant que le bébé n'avait pas l'intention de piquer une crise.

« Allez ça suffit comme ça ! » Giacomo embrassa Amos, puis le reposa.

« Dire qu'il a failli être mon cousin », il murmura, rêveur.

« Tu regrettes ?

– Oh que non. »

Il sortit un mouchoir rouge et le mis dans le berceau. « Arrête, tu es cinglé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– C'est pour porter chance. On fait ça chez nous.

– Ils vont péter des câbles. Le rouge c'est une mauvaise couleur chez vous.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es magicienne peut-être ? » Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je voulu reprendre le mouchoir, mais Amos commença à le mettre dans la bouche, et j'avais peur qu'il se remette à crier si je le lui enlevais.

« On y va maintenant ! » Giacomo se pencha sur le berceau et chuchota quelque chose en italien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– C'est un secret, il me murmura. »

Nous sortîmes enfin de la pièce. J'entrai avec ma robe blanche dans le salon, un grand tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Je me suis retournai, mais Giacomo n'était plus là. Je regardai tour à tour Hannibal Friedwald, puis Jabari Kane. Johann croisa mon regard. Enfin je regardai Alma, je commençai à chanter, de toutes mes forces, et je ne regardai plus qu'elle.


	10. comment j'ai gagné ma vie : 1

Un grand merci pour les très chaleureuses review. Cela fait toujours plaisir.

**Disclaimer**: tout appartient à Rick Riordan, sauf le poème qui est à Pétrarque, et le personnage d'Arsène Lupin, présent depuis quelques chapitres déjà, qui est un hommage à Maurice Leblanc.

A la fin du chapitre, vous trouverez quelques noms de magiciens issus du Huitième Nome. En espérant que ça vous facilite un peu la lecture.

Les évènements de ce chapitre coupé en quelques parties parce que déjà trop long couvrent globalement ceux du chapitre trois, avec donc un focus plus détaillé sur un personnage, mais dépasseront ceux du chapitre neuf, s'étirant donc de 1918 à 1923. (Pour vous aider un peu avec la chronologie brouillonne.) La fin des années 1920 passera beaucoup plus rapidement je pense.

* * *

**X. Comment j'ai gagné ma vie (1)**

* * *

_Giacomo Bellini_

Pas besoin de logique pour les grandes décisions de ma vie. Les entrailles savent elles ; le corps te parle, la magie chante si tu sais la saisir. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois au Premier Nome (je ne l'ai jamais oublié), mes entrailles m'ont parlé comme jamais avant, un long signal d'alarme. On interrogeait un à un les magiciens soldats. Je n'étais pas inquiet. Il y avait certes, motif à m'en faire, puisque Julius Kane, le patriarche de la fameuse famille de Narmer, présidait le tribunal. Les Kane étaient les serviteurs d'Horus, tout comme des dizaines d'autres familles en réalité. Il y avait entre nous et eux, la même distance incommensurable que celle séparant le militaire de l'artiste. Nous n'aimions pas les Kane, mais ne nous en soucions que peu d'eux. Toute notre haine est aux Sforza, il n'y a de place pour personne d'autre.

Ainsi, au grand procès de novembre 1918, quand on interrogea le fils Champollion (comme l'appelaient les Français) j'étais encore présent dans la salle. Julius Kane était remonté à bloc. C'était sans doute, parce que je venais juste de passer. Il faut dire que j'étais le quatrième fils d'une fratrie de cinq garçons et deux filles. J'étais le meilleur pour faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds. Qui plus est, les familles de magiciens-combattants sont _tellement_ prévisibles. Les Bellini, eux, n'ont jamais imposé de spécialité à leurs membres. Nous apprenions tout, étions capables de tout, et bien sûr, nous nous entrainions tous quand même illégalement au combat.

_Champollion_ j'ai tout de suite pensé, _en voilà un autre comique_. J'ai observé avec curiosité l'entretien. Desjardins avait comparu dans son uniforme militaire français et non en habits égyptiens, ce qui était déjà en soi une insulte à l'assemblée. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi, il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. » Il brilla ensuite par son laconisme extrême. Les experts du Neuvième avaient de toute manière rassemblé assez de preuves pour le faire tomber. Le seul qui avait davantage de problèmes était moi-même. Non que je m'en souciais. Les magiciens, au fil des siècles, en étaient venus à tolérer les manquements à l'ordre des Bellini, en raison d'un accord tacite où nous acceptions en retour de nous salir les mains pour tout le monde quand cela était nécessaire.

Comme les Kane, Mazrui, Sforza ou encore Hogan, nous descendions du sang des pharaons. Mais tandis que leurs ancêtres se succédaient sur le trône des deux Egypte, les nôtres, fils d'esclaves et de courtisanes, servaient dans les temples et déserts, Set, Sekhmet, parfois Bastet. Nous étions mages du chaos à l'époque triomphante où l'Egypte ne craignait pas ses propres mages, à celle où riante, échevelée et libre, elle célébrait ses propres ombres sur l'autel de la vérité entière.

Qu'en savait-il, Julius Kane l'ancien, lui dont la glorieuse lignée avait comme les autres frayé avec le chaos, quand il posa enfin une des questions philosophiques dont il avait le secret et qui ne servaient à rien, sauf à son plan secret, et auxquelles il suffisait de donner les réponses attendues ? Qu'en pensait-il lui qui était le premier à nous servir cette soupe édulcorée du Bas-Empire, ces moitiés de mythes, ces fantasmes concernant le prétendu ordre divin ? Il parla en grec bien sûr, le grec d'Alexandrie était la seule langue qu'il admettait:

« Croyez-vous en Ma'at ? »

Mon Français releva la tête et avec une honnêteté désarmante lui répondit simplement :

« Parfois.

– Parfois ? répéta Kane.

– Parfois. »

En vérité, il m'a conquis à cette seconde précise.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, avec vos investigations, vos questions, vos procès... Trouver le coupable ? Dire ce qui est juste ou injuste, qui a raison ou tort ? Rétablir la vérité sur les choses, la paix, _l'équité_ ? C'est bien cela que veut dire Ma'at ?

– Développez. » Lui a baissé la tête, murmuré doucement :

« Parfois le chaos gagne et c'est tout. Et peu importe de savoir vraiment qui est mort pour quoi, et ce qu'ont fait les vivants, et quel traitement gagneront leurs âmes au palais d'Osiris. Ils n'ont plus de langue, ils n'ont plus de visage. Si vous saviez comme c'est facile d'arracher son visage à un homme… »

Desjardins fut condamné pour usage abusif de la magie au service d'intérêts nationaux, rébellion, haute trahison et nationalisme, les principaux chefs d'accusation contre les anciens combattants. C'était plus un procès de forme qu'autre chose. La plupart des magiciens et particulièrement les magiciens européens faisaient face à un conflit de loyauté, entre leur Nome-pays, et leur rattachement au Per Ankh qui se voulait supra national, interdisant toute forme d'affrontement entre magiciens même en temps de guerre. Cette double allégeance était responsable de la plupart des guerres de Nomes, ces guerres intestines qui sévissaient en Europe depuis près de deux mille ans. Comme après chaque guerre, il s'agissait pour Iskandar de réaffirmer la suprématie de la Maison de Vie sur les intérêts nationaux et les querelles intestines. Personne n'envisageait vraiment de condamner le baron de la Roque ou le comte Alvensleben, les chefs des Quatorzième et Seizième Nome. Ma grand-mère Lucrezia Bellini tira quelques ficelles et je fus acquitté.

Je rentrai donc à Venise, et quelques mois plus tard, j'entendis de nouveau son nom mentionné. Sur les ordres d'Iskandar, Desjardins avait pris la fuite, traqué Sekhmet à travers l'Europe, jusqu'en Sibérie, où l'aide du Dix-Huitième lui avait permis de la localiser puis de la bannir. L'exploit lui valut d'être gracié par le Chef Lecteur, ainsi que de connaitre une certaine célébrité. Quant à moi, je repartis en France pour la première fois depuis la grande guerre à l'invitation d'Abdias Kane, qui souhaita prendre contact dans la plus grande discrétion avec ma famille. Comme j'avais quelques connexions au Quatorzième, grand-mère m'envoya négocier à Paris, avec mon cousin Gian.

A notre grand désarroi en effet, le chef de Nome du Huitième, Bonifacio Voiello, était le beau-frère de Bartolomeo Sforza. Les Sforza contrôlaient donc le territoire italien, où Abdias était devenu _persona non grata_, depuis leur alliance aux Hogan. Je devais donc le retrouver en territoire neutre.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un de mes frères ainés, Duccio, Maurizio ou Cosimo ? C'est très simple, ils étaient déjà mariés. J'étais le suivant, et nous avions bien besoin d'une grosse dot au vu de nos finances. Mais à peine eûmes nous fixé un accord qu'Abdias disparut, quelque part dans les campagnes françaises. Il fut vite remplacé par son frère Jabari, moins conciliant, plus méfiant. Gian était rentré à Venise expliquer la situation à notre grand-mère Lucrezia. En vérité, la mort d'Abdias arrangeait nos affaires. D'une part, Gian avait été seul témoin de la scène, information qui valait son pesant d'or. Plus encore, Jelila Kane, sa fille unique, devenait une rivale directe de Jabari dans la succession de Julius Kane. Jelila, dont la main _m'avait_ été promise. Mais je retrouvai Jabari en 1921 sur la Côte d'Azur et tout rebascula encore.

Nous savions que nous étions observés par Iskandar. Il y avait trop d'enjeux, trop de transactions secrètes pour qu'il n'y envoie ses espions. Le Chef Lecteur avait ses taupes dans tous les pays du monde, et le Huitième comme le Quatorzième Nomes étaient parmi les plus grands du Per Ankh, presque de petits états. Tout un réseau d'agents y travaillait pour lui, lui permettant de garder la mainmise sur les grandes familles et les gouvernements régionaux.

Il nous fallait également composer avec une bande de demi-dieux et de Celtes, menée par un ancien combattant de 14-18, Jean d'Aubigné, qui commençait à se faire connaitre sur le territoire. Ils étaient obsédés par deux choses à priori : s'opposer aux Romains et à l'Olympe. Les dieux grecs avaient parmi nous leurs propres espions. Personnellement ce gang m'était assez sympathique. Pourquoi ? Les Romains se sont toujours alliés aux Sforza. J'avais une grille de lecture du monde assez simple et pratique je dois dire. Je ne peux pas en dire autant du pauvre Jabari Kane, obligé de frayer avec une famille de Sethiens, contre ses propres principes.

Nice était l'endroit idéal pour un congrès de comploteurs. Anne de Montpensier résidait à Marseille, et rien n'échappait à sa vigilance. Mais Nice avait été une terre italienne, c'était un territoire neutre, ouvert, et ses nombreuses villas étaient autant de lieux pour organiser des réceptions et fixer des accords.

Le clou du spectacle fut l'arrivée Alexandra Menchikova. En effet, mon ancien maître en magie élémentale au Caire, Anna Menchikova, qui portait alors encore son nom de jeune fille, Assilmouratova, m'avait contacté par shabti/pigeon voyageur, me prévenant de sa venue imminente, qui n'était _pas_ souhaitée par le chef du Nome russe, Vladimir. L'inimitié Anna et d'Alexandra était connue du Per Ankh depuis des décennies, mais atteignait de nouvelles proportions. Vladimir venait de passer un accord avec le gouvernement de Lénine et sa sœur avait déserté le Nome en protestation.

Anna me demanda donc de surveiller les agissements d'Alexandra, et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne rencontre pas Jabari Kane. Bien sûr, vous commencez à me connaitre, je me suis empressé de la présenter à Jabari, pour voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Une petite guerre intestine chez les Menchikov n'était jamais pour déplaire à personne.

J'étais dans mon élément alors. Rire, faire la fête, me battre, boire, comploter, trahir, tout ça pour la grandeur et le divertissement de la maison des Bellini. Dieux, comme j'étais naïf… Et aveugle aussi. Quand j'ai croisé Michel, au cours de cette grande fête, dans la maison d'un barde Ligure, j'ai cru que c'était lui, l'espion d'Iskandar. C'était facile, c'était évident. Il n'y avait encore rien de mal à coucher avec un espion, surtout jeune et beau, et scandaleux.

Ainsi, en cette fatale nuit de juin, juste après la réception au Cap Ferret, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, à bout de souffle, dans une chambre d'hôtel près de la mer. Il faisait chaud. Les grillons chantaient. Nos vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le parquet de bois. Lui dormait, allongé sur le ventre dans les draps blancs et froissés. Son dos était marbré de larges cicatrices irrégulières, des bosses, des creux, des lignes rouges et violacées. Je les caressai doucement, en murmurant pour moi :

_I' che temo del cor che mi si parte,  
Et veggio presso il fin de la mia luce,__  
Vommene in guisa d'orbo, senza luce,  
Che non sa ove si vada et pur si parte._

_Cosí davanti ai colpi de la morte  
Fuggo: ma non sí ratto che 'l desio  
Meco non venga come venir sòle.*_

Je me ressaisis et ramassai en silence mes vêtements. Je partis avant l'aube. _Cette nuit, qu'elle reste circonscrite dans le temps du rêve, et après des années, l'amertume passera peut-être._ _Ce n'est qu'un peu de désir_. Il n'est jamais passé. Je suis rentré comme si de rien n'était à Venise. Esme, ma cousine bâtarde m'attendait au palais Bellini, dans mes appartements. Dans une robe vert émeraude, coiffée de plumes de corbeaux, elle me dévisagea avec un demi-sourire.

Esme était la fille adultérine de mon oncle et de la sœur de Lindor de Borja y Centellas, chef du Nome de Madrid. Elle servait comme magicienne de combat au Quinzième Nome, celui d'Espagne, mais avait passé plus de temps chez nous. Les bâtards étaient généralement mal vus, sauf dans ma famille. Nous avions étudié au Caire ensemble, puis elle à Rome, alors que j'avais eu le privilège d'étudier trois ans au Deux Centième Nome, celui du Vatican.

« ¿Cómo estuvo Francia? » Assise dans un fauteuil bas, en bois laqué, elle souffla sur moi la fumée bleue de sa longue cigarette.

« Interesante.

– Oh, sé lo que significa… ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿La guerra?

– La _boda_. Voy a casarme.

– ¿_Tú_? » Elle inspira et exhala un nouveau nuage bleu « ¿Quién es la niña infeliz?

– Che povera opinione hai di me… je passai à l'italien.

– Non sei l'uomo più perverso nella Casa della Vita?

– Tutto questo è un ricordo del passato. _Jelila Kane_.

– Che destino crudele! Perché la sorte si accanisce su di la famiglia Kane? » Elle se moqua aussitôt.

« Credevano che i loro dei li avrebbero salvati. la guerra verrà dopo. Questa è l'occasione che stavamo aspettando...

– Sforza, hmm ?

– Il vincitore vince tutto.

– _Vae victis_. » Conclut Esme en riant.

Oh le pouvoir était certes un jeu amusant. Epouser Jelila Kane. Rentrer dans les rouages politiques de cette famille puissante, peut-être investir dans la bande à Jean pour rogner l'herbe sous le pied de Sforza. Tout ça était distrayant, mais bientôt, des distractions j'en eus d'autres : inventer des prétextes pour retourner en France. Jelila en fut un. Sous prétexte de la rencontrer je vécus presque deux mois à la capitale, où je passai en réalité plus de temps fourré chez Michel qu'avec les magiciens nobles.

« C'est étrange que je ne t'aie pas croisé quand je suis venu à Paris il y a un an, je lui demandai un jour.

– J'étais du côté de la Somme, je nettoyais le territoire des énergies accumulées pendant la guerre.

– Mais tu n'es plus avec les élémentalistes là ?

– Non, je suis en congé, il m'a dit simplement. Je travaille avec Arsène Lupin. »

Il m'expliqua qu'il traquait la bande de Jean d'Aubigné, identifié grâce à une photographie communiquée par Chiron. Cela m'étonna, étant donné que les magiciens de combat s'occupaient en général de ce genre d'affaire.

« Je connais bien Jean, il fit simplement, depuis l'enfance. Ça me donne un avantage.

– Comment ça depuis l'enfance ?

– C'est une longue histoire. Ma mère… ma mère m'a mis en pension pendant un an quand elle s'est enfuie de chez mon père. Le temps de pouvoir travailler et économiser. Aussi parce qu'elle voulait me cacher, alors… C'était un genre d'établissement de rééducation pour les enfants difficiles. Il y avait beaucoup de demi-dieux en fait, des Romains aussi, leur magie cachait la mienne.

– Oh, j'ai juste fait, en me rappelant que c'était un Champollion. Vous avez sympathisé ?

– On essayait de creuser un tunnel pour s'enfuir, mais oui, on a sympathisé comme ça. Après je suis repartis avec ma mère pour Paris. Un ami de mon grand-père nous a accueillis dans son établissement.

– Tu l'as revu après ?

– Oui. » Il rassembla ses pensées un instant, comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer.

« Ma mère a fui le domicile conjugal. Elle n'avait pas le droit de garde. Et puis le Quatorzième nous traquait. Mon père… mon père n'était pas exactement quelqu'un de bien. Quand il nous a retrouvés, il m'a livré au Nome, à Lupin. Je me suis enfui. On s'est retrouvé ensemble chez des Gitans. On a re fui. Finalement on a réussi à regagner Figeac où vivait ma grande tante Zoraide. »

J'enregistrai silencieusement l'information. Zoraide Champollion était une sorte de légende dans la Maison de Vie. Elle aurait été aussi brillante que son père, mais plus discrète.

« Tu es allé à _Figeac_ ? Vous y êtes resté ?

– Moi un an. Mais un ami à elle a emmené Jean à New York. Ils ont un camp d'entrainement pour demi-dieux là-bas.

– Je sais, je dis avec laconisme. »

Un milliard de question se pressaient à mes lèvres, je ne savais pas par où commencer. Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de sa famille maternelle ? Pourquoi il avait appris ma magie si tard ? Comment il s'entendait avec Lupin, s'il avait passé son enfance à le fuir ? Que foutait Iskandar là-dedans ?

« On s'est revu à la guerre une dernière fois. » La conversation s'arrêta là. Nous évitions de parler de la guerre. Nous l'avions vécue, nous avions survécu, point barre. Ça ne servait à rien de compter nos plaies à l'infini.

« Et Alice, elle sort d'où ?

– C'est une amie d'enfance, enfin de Paris, pas de Grenoble. Elle est revenue des Etats-Unis quand je finissais le lycée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Chaipas, elle avait le mal du pays.

– Tu avais un frère aussi, non ?

– Oui. Il est mort. Tu as fini ton interrogatoire ?

– Presque. Pourquoi tu fais des études de lettres si tu es déjà magicien ?

– Parce que je ne suis pas rentier comme toi et que je n'ai pas de palais en Italie.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est un métier à temps plein magicien actif. Et en plus si tu as dû faire toute ton éducation de magicien en trois ans, comment tu as trouvé le temps d'étudier le Grec ?

– Je me suis démerdé. En fait… » Il s'est interrompu un instant.

« Je n'ai pas choisi d'être magicien, on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir encore des descendants de Champollion dans la nature. Je suppose que mes études, travailler avec mon beau père… c'était aussi un moyen de continuer ma vie d'avant malgré tout, de ne pas abandonner ce qui m'intéressait de base.

– Tu dis ça, mais tu es doué pour les langues anciennes. Enfin c'est vrai que l'Egypte ce n'est pas la Grèce.

– Oh ce n'était pas la Grèce qui m'intéressait.

– Ah bon ?

– La _Mésopotamie_, il m'a lancé le plus sérieusement du monde. » J'ai commencé à rire.

« Je te jure, mon rêve c'était d'obtenir une bourse pour aller fouiller dans une ziggourat.

– Et du coup tu fais pousser des fleurs maintenant.

– Tu n'imagines vraiment pas le niveau de complexité pour obtenir une belle fleur. C'est de la magie subtile. »

Parfois c'était difficile de nous comprendre. Michel résonnait en termes d'individus, j'avais tendance à les voir comme leur nom de famille d'abord, des parties d'un grand réseau d'alliance. Michel d'intéressait à ce qu'ils pensaient, moi, à ce qu'ils voulaient. Souvent, il me faisait parler, m'écoutait attentivement en me dévisageant en silence, avec son air un peu détaché, comme s'il m'étudiait. Cela me surprenait le plus. Pas tant le fait d'être dévisagé, j'avais l'habitude de la scène, de choquer, d'étonner, de susciter l'approbation ou la haine, mais le calme neutre et curieux de son regard m'était quelque chose d'inconnu.

Son ignorance sur d'autres choses était parfois déroutante. Il n'avait à peu près aucune notion en statuaire magique, était incapable de mettre au point une amulette décente. Il connaissait bien l'égyptien, qu'il avait juste appris dans une grammaire, et se débrouillai en sorts depuis sa formation reçue en Algérie, mais n'étais pas fichu de bien tenir un _khopesh_ ou une épée. _« Donne-moi un pistolet ou une baïonnette, et je me démerderai. »_ Il connaissait les bases de la théorie des forces, mais rien en conjuration, exécration, invocation, théorie du chaos. Parfois il avait des connaissances très pointues sur un sujet précis, qui étaient tout à fait déroutante. Généralement l'explication était « j'ai lu ce livre-là » ou bien « cette personne m'a dit ». Avant peu j'étais d'ailleurs devenu cette personne, qui lui expliquait des rouages de la politiques du Per Ankh, ou comment faire une amulette de dissimulation fonctionnelle. C'est à partir de ce moment aussi que les choses ont commencé à m'échapper.

_« Tu déconne complètement Giacomo, _m'avait prévenu Esme_. C'est un Champollion, il travaille forcément pour Iskandar, ne serait-ce que pour sauver sa propre peau. Il t'utilise, tu le vois bien. »_

Ma sœur Laura, la seule au courant, en avait remis une couche : _« Je vois bien que ton truc à toi, ce sont les relations immorales : s'envoyer en l'air avec des hommes, baiser des curés… Je comprends qu'un Champollion, c'est le paradis pour toi ; mais réagis ! Tu vas nous griller ! Tes dépravations applique les à quelqu'un qui ne présente pas de risque. »_

Je m'étais juste voilé les yeux sur tout, sur Abdias Kane et Sam Keane d'abord, sur Desjardins et Lupin ensuite. _Ils vont le vendre à Julius Kane contre de l'argent et un prétexte pour faire la peau à Sforza, _je compris enfin ce que je ne voulais pas croire_. Ma chère famille. Vous m'avez poussé dans la guerre comme vous me poussez maintenant dans le mariage. _

Parce que mon cousin Gian savait, Gianini était le seul à pouvoir tout prouver sur cette affaire. Une véritable petite peste quand nous étions enfants, il se liguait avec mes aînés pour se moquer de mon petit frère Orfeo et de moi. C'était vieux tout ça, et c'était frais pourtant. Un meurtrier, j'en étais un depuis bien longtemps. Nous étions les assassins des pharaons, nous étions ceux du Per Ankh, j'avais été le temps d'une guerre celui d'un pays. Mais ça… ça c'était autre chose.

« Oh les nobles, ils sont tous un peu pareil non, au fond ? Ils ne veulent pas tant l'argent ou le pouvoir que la survie. Ils sont juste pris dans un engrenage, où ils sont obligés de tuer, de blesser, et se mettre en danger pour survivre.

– La vendetta. Le système s'entretient lui-même. Tu as saisi le problème.

– Ils ne sont pas mauvais au fond, ils me rendent juste triste. Ils sont tristes. Enfin, bien sûr, j'en fais partie de cet engrenage maintenant" il acheva avec une résignation douce.

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. _Pas toi, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas juste_. Nous étions à Rome, dans la grande roseraie, fermée au public à cette époque de l'année. Il neigeait sur la ville.

« Ça ne te concerne pas ! » J'ai crié. Il m'a regardé interloqué. « Les guerres intestines, les querelles de noble… De toute façon tu es un élémentaliste, je me suis empressé d'ajouter, la politique ne te regarde pas. »

Il se tourna vers moi, une expression étrange et amusée sur son visage. « Vraiment ? » Je n'ai pas répondu. Le rouge me monta aux joues.

« C'est vrai, il se moqua. Je ne suis qu'un magicien de terre après tout. Je sais juste planter des fleurs. » Une rose devant moi se mit à fleurir, écarlate. Puis une deuxième, puis une troisième, et toutes les roses ont éclos, de grandes gouttes de sang sur la neige.

« Les couleurs de ta famille il m'a fait. » Une dernière rose poussa entre ses mains. Il me l'offrit. Les couleurs du chaos j'ai pensé. Et jamais, plus jamais je ne voulais partir. Mais il me tourna le dos avec un geste d'adieu et quitta le jardin sous les flocons de neige. Et j'ai voulu que cette rose ne se fane jamais. Alors j'ai tué mon cousin.

_Vae victis ! _J'y pensai en enterrant le corps de Gian dans le sol froid et dur. _Malheur aux vaincus !_ Malheur aux morts plutôt, _guai a tutti noi per cui viene la notte ! _J'ai couru au premier portail, puis dans les couloirs du Premier Nome. Je l'ai retrouvé près du Hall des Âges, l'ai attrapé par le bras, attiré dans une salle.

« Écoute moi, tu vas faire comme je te dis. Rentre à Paris, brûle tout document compromettant, tout ordre, toute communication, toute lettre d'Iskandar ou de la Roque. Brûle tout, et ils ne pourront plus rien prouver. Dis à Lupin… dis-lui que je veux, que je vais coopérer… » Il a acquiescé gravement.

Je me rappelle ensuite avoir tourné en rond pendant des heures. Sur mes indications, Lupin, Desjardins, et d'autres agents du Premier Nome prirent d'assaut le Huitième Nome, pour y procéder aux arrestations de mes deux frères, Duccio et Maurizio Bellini, ainsi que de mon oncle Ignazio, mais aussi d'Horatio et de Bartolomeo Sforza, ainsi que de sa fille, Desdemona. Furent aussi arrêtés par la même occasion Alicia Hogan, et Melody Keane, cousine de Jabari.

Après l'arrestation, nous nous retrouvâmes derrière le palais. Il avait posé sa valise à côté de lui, me sourit avec tristesse.

« Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta vie, il me fit. Et Iskandar régler un peu cette guerre de Nomes.

– Alors, c'est là qu'on se quitte... Tu repars comment ?

– Je prends le train de 17h, il a juste dit. Pour Paris. » Après un court silence il ajouta. « On ne devrait plus se revoir, c'est plus prudent.

– Oui, j'ai concédé. C'est mieux. » Je lui serrai la main, un peu gauchement.

Je rentrai lentement en longeant le Tibre. Au palais Bellini, mes pièces étaient froides et désertes. Je m'assis, je voulus prendre un livre, je le laissai tomber. Tout était faux, et si froid, si vide, dieux !

Je me suis levé, j'ai repris mon manteau, claqué la porte derrière, et couru dans la ville à perdre haleine, de pont en pont, jusqu'à la gare. Je l'embrassai sur le quai, sans me soucier vraiment, ni des gens, ni des nombreux mouchards de ma grand-mère, je l'embrassai alors que le train entrait en gare dans un grondement d'acier, comme les chapeaux volaient pris dans le courant d'air et que de toutes parts accouraient des voyageurs pressés. Après, je saisis son bagage, et montai dans le train pour la France. Nous roulâmes de nuit et de jour, et que de fois avons-nous prié pour que ce train n'arrive jamais.

* * *

* The verses are from the 18th sonnet of Petrarch's _Canzionere_. Here is their translation in English:

_« I fear lest my heart parts from my self,  
and seeing the end of my light nearing,  
I go like a blind man, without light,  
who knows no way to go, but must depart. _

_I receive so many deadly blows  
I flee: but not so quickly that desire  
does not come with me as is his wont. » _

* * *

**Traduction**

Espagnol:

¿Cómo estuvo Francia? : Comment était la France? :

Interesante. : Intéressante

Oh, sé lo que significa… ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿La guerra? : Oh, je sais ce que ça veut dire ... Quoi de neuf? La guerre?

La boda. Voy a casarme. : Les noces. Je vais me marier.

¿Tú? : Toi ?

¿Quién es la niña infeliz? : Qui est la pauvre fille?

.

Italien:

Che povera opinione hai di me… : Quelle pauvre opinion tu as de moi ...

Non sei l'uomo più perverso nella Casa della Vita? : Tu n'es pas l'homme le plus pervers de la Maison de Vie?

Tutto questo è un ricordo del passato. Jelila Kane. : Tout cela appartient au passé. Jelila Kane.

Che destino crudele! Perché la sorte si accanisce su di la famiglia Kane? : Quel destin cruel! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il ainsi sur la famille Kane?

Credevano che i loro dei li avrebbero salvati. la guerra verrà dopo. Questa è l'occasione che stavamo aspettando... : Ils croyaient que leurs dieux les sauveraient. la guerre viendra plus tard. C'est l'occasion que nous attendions ...

Il vincitore vince tutto. : Le gagnant gagne tout.

.

Latin:

Vae victis. : (expression) Malheur aux vaincus!

* * *

Personnages mentionnés:

Lucrezia Bellini : Matriarche de la maison Bellini

Cesare Bellini : son fils  
Rosetta Cavallo : épouse de Cesare

Leurs enfants:

Duccio Bellini  
Maurizio Bellini  
Laura Bellini  
Cosimo Bellini  
Chiara Bellini  
Giacomo Bellini  
Orfeo Bellini

Autres enfants de Lucrezia:

Daniela Bellini  
Antonio Bellini  
Ignazio Bellini

Autres:

Esme Sabbia: fille bâtarde d'Antonio  
Gian Bellini: fils d'Ignazio

Bartolomeo Sforza: patriarche des Sforza

Desdemona Sforza: sa fille  
Bonifacio Voiello: son beau-frère, chef du Huitième Nome, Rome.


	11. comment j'ai gagné ma vie : 2

La chanson des grévistes est _La Chanson de Craonne_.

A la fin du chapitre, j'ai ajouté une liste des Nomes mentionnés, comme je m'y réfère souvent par leur numéro.

Bonne lecture. Le prochain chapitre sera la troisième et dernière partie de ce cycle.

* * *

**XI. Comment j'ai gagné ma vie : deuxième partie**

* * *

Une semaine après, j'allai trouver Arsène Lupin chez lui. Il résidait près de l'Opéra, au deuxième étage d'un immeuble haussmannien. Le portail qui servait communément au Quatorzième pour rallier le Caire était bien évidemment l'Obélisque de la Concorde. Il me fallait une voie plus discrète, que Lupin m'indiqua. Il en utilisait une de secours, quand il devait rentrer secrètement faire ses rapports à Iskandar.

« Le père Lachaise ? Je croyais que les magiciens français étaient enterrés en Egypte, ou à Lyon, jamais à Paris…

– On y trouve les tombes de Champollion et Fourier, elles ont des obélisques. Attention, la magie y est un peu… instable.

– Ça fera l'affaire. » J'avais l'habitude des portails clandestins.

Bérénice Koité était seule dans le Hall des Âges. « Iskandar t'attend dans ses appartements », elle me dit en grec. _Bien sûr_. Je contournai le trône vide, son regard de chat fixé sur ma nuque. Je dépassai la salle des cartes, empruntai le couloir jusqu'aux salles dévolues au chef lecteur. _«_ _Giacomo, entre mon enfant._ _»_ La voix douce d'Iskandar me mit instantanément sur mes gardes. _C'est une illusion_, je me rappelai. _Il reste le plus puissant magicien du monde, et le plus rusé aussi_.

J'écartai un rideau. Iskandar était assis sur une natte tressée. J'avais grandi bercé d'histoires et de rumeurs entourant son nom. De temps à autre au cours des millénaires, un des Bellini entrait à son service, comme ils l'étaient jadis à celui des pharaons.

« Tu nous a rendu un grand service ces dernières semaines, la Maison de Vie t'en sera reconnaissante. »

_Tu parles_. Le gout de ma trahison était encore une amertume sur ma langue, une tache sanguinolente sur mes mains ; celle indélébile du fratricide. _J'ai tout jeté pour quelques fleurs, et je n'ai même pas un remords_.

« Tu t'es montré assez audacieux, en agissant comme tu l'as fait. Scandaleuse, sulfureuse, immorale maison Bellini, il a souri. D'aucun diraient que tu fais honneur à ton sang.

– Les Bellini ne seraient pas de cet avis, je fis. » Mes frères m'avaient envoyé assez de menaces de mort pour m'en persuader.

« Pourquoi avoir fait assassiner Abdias Kane ? » Je lui ai demandé soudain.

Iskandar répondit, de son habituel voix douce et caressante, mais ses yeux étaient froids.

« C'était nécessaire.

– Nécessaire pour qui ? A quoi jouez-vous avec les Kane ?

– Peu importe. Quand certaines branches pourrissent on est dans le devoir d'élaguer l'arbre.

– Tous des jardiniers, hein ?

– Tu m'as bien servi en achevant le travail.

– Ils accuseront quand même Michel.

– Des mots, du vent.

– C'était Lupin qui vous importait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était qu'on ne puisse jamais remonter jusqu'à vous. » Il me regarda de son air froid, impassible.

_« N'y va pas »,_ m'avait supplié Michel. _« On trouvera autre chose, Iskandar… c'est un menteur. Il a mentit au Per Ankh, sur Sekhmet, sur la guerre, il espionne les chefs de Nome… »_ _C'est pour toi, tout ça, idiot !_ Une vague de tendresse m'envahit.

« Tu es venu me demander quelque chose ?

– Je veux être relevé de mes devoirs envers le Huitième Nome et être rattaché au Premier désormais.

– Tu n'es pas en fin de carrière. Il n'y a pas de poste pour toi ici. » _Allez, force moi à te supplier_.

« Vous employez des agents à travers tous les Nomes, Koité, Lupin... Vous cherchez des gens acculés, sans famille.

– Et discrets. Tu as toujours été assez célèbre, tu seras désormais au faite de ta gloire.

– Mais je connais les vieilles familles d'Europe, d'Amérique et d'Afrique mieux que personne. Vous avez déjà des espions, je ne vous demande pas d'être espion. Je serai votre homme de main, votre serviteur, votre chien s'il le faut. Mais tout ça vous le savez puisque vous m'attendiez.

– Oh oui, Giacomo, tu n'es pas le premier de ton sang à entrer à mon service. Sais-tu seulement à quoi tu t'engages ? » _Trop bien_.

« Tu ne seras pas en position de dicter des conditions je le crains. » _Mais je saurais. D'ici, il sera plus facile d'espionner tes secrets. De garantir le silence chez les autres. Allez, fixe-moi un prix maintenant._

« Tu as développé un certain attachement pour le fils Champollion. Comme tu t'en doutes, il est peu apprécié par les plus puissants de mes magiciens.

– Vous en avez besoin, de lui aussi. Vous ne l'aurez pas gardé en vie si longtemps sinon.

– Il peut se révéler un bon atout en effet. Rien de strictement indispensable. » _Essaye un peu. Premier magicien ou pas, personne ne résiste à une bonne vieille lame dans la nuque_. Avait-il prévu ça dès le début ?

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » Les yeux froids d'Iskandar ne cillaient pas. Je me mis à genoux. Le chef lecteur sourit posa sa main sur ma nuque, puis murmura avec douceur. « Tu peux te relever mon enfant. » _Un giorno, brucero questo fottuto posto__…_

Iskandar me laissa un shabti pour nos communications ultérieures, et je rentrai à Paris, définitivement cette fois. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de rester dans cet entresol où vivait Michel. C'était bien romantique et tout, mais il y faisait chaud en été, froid en hiver. J'avais encore un peu d'argent. Nous déménageâmes dans un immeuble rue des Pyramides, à deux pas du Louvre, au cinquième étage, à l'angle de la rue Saint-Honoré. « Pourquoi, pas un seul magicien ne vit rue des Pyramides ? Je lui avais demandé. » Il avait roulé ses yeux en retour. « Parce que c'est de mauvais goût. » J'avais éclaté de rire. Nous nous disputâmes une deuxième fois, quand je repeignis la porte et tous les volets de l'immeuble en rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

– Je marque le territoire.

– Mais tu es complètement cinglé !

– C'est comme les gargouilles, c'est pour effrayer les esprits. »

Il avait fini par grommeler quelque chose sur les stupides superstitions Bellini. Je gagnai toujours nos disputes. A vrai dire, on en avait pas mal. La France était alors un des seuls pays d'Europe qui ne condamnait pas légalement l'homosexualité, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que le quotidien n'était pas difficile. Michel prenait toujours des risques inconsidérés, ou agissait avec son Nome, comme si des millénaires de conventions, de traditions et de lois ne signifiaient rien. Son côté « enfant terrible » sous des airs d'ignorance et d'innocence juvénile qui m'avait tant séduit me terrifiait par moments. Bon, je dois reconnaitre mes torts également. Il faut bien dire, _mea culpa_, que j'étais d'un tempérament jaloux. Généralement, on finissait par régler tout ça sur l'oreiller.

La Roque, Lupin et le marquis de La Barre étaient les seuls au courant de ma position exacte à Paris. La Barre était un ancien de ces grands seigneurs libertins du XVIIIème siècle, un des compagnons du marquis de Sade, et un ami de longue date. Il me prêta de l'argent jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mes traitements du Premier Nome, absolument pas adaptés à la vie parisienne. Malgré cela, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Pour la première fois de mon existence, il me semblait le soir rentrer vraiment chez moi. Pour la première fois, il faisait doux ne pas se cacher, de ne pas fuir, d'espérer.

Notre maison avait trois pièces, une cuisine étroite où Michel faisait sécher les plantes que j'utilisai dans mes décoctions. Officiellement j'étais enregistré comme un élémentaliste de feu, mais en réalité j'étais plutôt formé en magie du combat. Ma sœur Laura, guérisseuse, qui en connaissait un rayon en poisons, m'avait aussi un petit peu initié à son art.

Nous avions vite rempli le séjour avec des livres. Les dessins, peintures et gravures que possédaient Michel s'entassaient le long des murs, et il acheva surtout, malgré mes protestations initiales, de remplir l'espace avec ses cultures, ses arbres et fleurs, qui pendaient même du plafond. En réalité j'étais vite tombé sous le charme de l'aspect « forêt vierge » du décor. Des lianes de fleur s'agrippaient aux embrasures de nos fenêtres. Notre logis ne ressemblait pas exactement à celui d'un magicien égyptien. Il n'y avait pas de reliques précieuses, pas de shabti, juste une petite statuette de Toth à l'entrée. Michel et moi lisions davantage de littérature et de philosophie que de parchemins antiques. Les objets les plus « magiques » étaient les plantes et le placard à fromages.

Au prix de quelques semaines d'absence au service du Chef Lecteur, la vie nous offrait tout. Michel ne nettoyait plus à Verdun ; grâce à sa formation reçue au Liban et en Algérie et sous le conseil de Lupin, il rejoignit les équipes de sorcelleur du Quatorzième. A côté de son travail au Nome, il défendit sa thèse de littérature antique à la Sorbonne avec les félicitations du jury. Il travaillait avec l'aide d'Alice à une vision revisitée des_ Grenouilles_ d'Aristophane, grâce à des confessions faites à celle-ci par le dieu du théâtre grec.

Les magiciens du Quatorzième, dans le sillage de mon amant, firent à leur tour irruption dans ma vie. _L'italien_, ils m'appelaient. Lupin était en quelque sorte devenu mon collègue. La plupart des autres étaient issus des classes populaires. Ils n'avaient qu'une vague idée des subtilités de la magie des mots, des incantations, du fonctionnement de la statuaire. Ce qu'ils perdaient en connaissance et pouvoir, ils le gagnaient en vivacité, en joie de vivre, en liberté aussi. Certains d'entre eux m'épataient ; Erwan était le genre de personne que rien n'étonnait jamais. Justine était suffragette. Elle passait tous ses dimanches en garde à vue, pour injure à l'ordre publique. Les deux se chamaillaient continuellement d'ailleurs.

Il y avait Alice aussi. Au début j'avais eu du mal à accepter sa présence dans la vie de Michel, bientôt elle devint et sera à jamais une sœur pour moi. Après avoir espionné pour le compte de l'état français pendant la guerre comme agent double, elle tourna dans le monde entier. Elle était toujours libre, un peu à côté du courant, à cheval sur plusieurs univers. Je comprenais qu'elle inquiétait tant les autres demi-dieux. Elle connaissait presque tous les sang-mêlé et Romains européen, pouvait identifier n'importe quel magicien du Quatorzième Nome, mais aussi du la plupart des Cent Quarante troisième et quatrième, (Bruxelles et le Luxembourg). Elle était même invitée aux réceptions des grandes familles Viking, installées en Normandie et en Angleterre. Elle chantait pour tout le monde, ne travaillait pour personne. Après son premier divorce désastreux, enceinte d'un Olympien, elle venait très souvent chez nous, restait dormir dans la deuxième chambre.

Un soir, je m'en rappelle, j'étais dans la cuisine à essayer d'ensorceler un Pont-l'Evêque, quand on sonna à notre porte. J'entendis les échos d'un dialogue fiévreux en français, et je finis par me lever pour voir, quand la porte claqua. Michel était debout, interloqué, un bébé dans les bras.

« Bah ça va de mieux en mieux, tu vole des bébés maintenant ?

– C'est Louis, il m'a fait.

– Je l'ai reconnu. Et Alice ?

– Envolée. »

Je sais ce que vous allez penser, que deux magiciens élémentalistes, dont un militant aux tendances anarchisantes et un assassin au service d'un machiavélique marabout égyptien âgé de plus deux mille ans sont probablement la pire solution possible de garde pour un enfant. J'estime que nous nous en sommes bien sorti compte tenu des circonstances. Nous élevâmes Louis du mieux que nous pûmes. Alice lui rendait visite quand elle pouvait, entre deux concerts, deux quêtes, deux monstres.

La même année se produisirent des évènements qui eurent un grand impact sur l'histoire du Per Ankh, et Michel parvint, comme à son habitude, à s'y retrouver en plein cœur. Le mouvement partit d'abord du Neuvième Nome, Londres. Dans le sillage de leurs suffragettes, les magiciennes anglaises réclamèrent des droits égaux. Dans la plupart des Nomes européens, les femmes étaient rétribuées moitié moins que les hommes, mais surtout, étaient soumises comme eux à une législation ancienne qui régulait les rapports et devoirs au sein du Per Ankh, et qui les discriminait dans bien des domaines. Judiciairement, c'était un grand bazar, comme les lois du premier Nome, qui concernaient tous les autres, se heurtaient souvent aux juridictions particulières de chacun des gouvernements régionaux. Toutes les tentatives d'harmonisation à l'assemblée annuelle des Nomes s'étaient conclues par un échec.

Trois déléguées du Neuvième entreprirent un tour d'Europe pour harmoniser le mouvement naissant à travers le continent. Bien sûr, vous l'aurez deviné, leur référente au Quatorzième n'était autre que Justine Vasseur. Les magiciens du rang étaient également révoltés par leur fragilité économique, et la conservation de certains privilèges d'ancien régime dans le fonctionnement du Nome. L'affaire prit une réelle ampleur quand des hommes rejoignirent le mouvement de protestation avec leurs propres revendications.

C'est comme ça que Justine et Michel se retrouvèrent à préparer la première grève de l'histoire du Quatorzième. Evidemment, ça ne m'avait pas ravi ! Un des articles le plus fameux de nos codes était celui punissant de mort toute insubordination. On ne plaisantait pas avec la discipline au Per Ankh. En règle générale, la peine capitale s'appliquait à pas mal de choses.

Au matin du 21 mars 1923, les Nomes de Londres, Dublin, Rome, Bruxelles, le tout petit Nome du Luxembourg, Zürich, Berlin, Prague, Vienne, Bratislava, Athènes, Casablanca, Alger, Oran, Tunis, Varsovie, Oslo, Stockholm, Copenhague, Madrid, Lisbonne, Bucarest, Sophia, Kiev et Helsinki n'ouvrirent pas leur portes. Seul Amsterdam ne se souleva pas, ils avaient des droits égaux et un salaire égal institués depuis le XVIIème siècle.

Au Quatorzième, les magiciens, sous la houlette de Michel et Justine, avaient rédigé une liste de revendications et occupé le Nome. Les brigades de magiciens combattants et de sorcelleurs et la plupart des élémentalistes rejoignirent l'occupation, renforçant considérablement le mouvement. Nombre de magiciens de combat et sorcelleurs du Quatorzième étaient morts à la guerre, et leurs rangs étaient essentiellement féminins. Le secteur du soin faisait grève aussi. Ce pouvoir démographique faillit provoquer une scission au sein des grévistes. La lutte des classes se muait en lutte des sexes. Michel et quelques autres offrirent leur appui à Justine, maintenant une fragile unité, mais la situation demeurait délicate.

Ce jour de printemps, nous devions avec Alice retrouver les magiciens au siège du Nome, occupé depuis une semaine déjà. Nous habillâmes Louis et prîmes la direction du Louvre. Nous étions déjà sur la rue des Tuileries quand j'aperçu une silhouette m'attendant à l'ombre d'un arbre. « Alice, je vous rejoindrai. » Elle me regarda, puis la silhouette, hocha la tête et me laissa. Esme attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour s'approcher de moi.

« Holà prima, je lui lançai.

– Giacomo, tu as un endroit où discuter ? » Elle me répondit, en italien.

Nous traversâmes la Seine et pour s'installer à la terrasse d'un café rue du Bac. Esme commanda un verre de rouge et nous nous regardâmes un temps sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je lui ai demandé. Tu n'es pas à Madrid, avec vos grévistes ?

– J'avais mieux à faire. Je suis venue te chercher Giacomo. »

J'ai poussé un soupir amusé. « Dans ce cas tu aurais mieux fait de rester t'occuper de tes propres affaires. Qui t'envoie ? Mon père ? _Nonna_ ?

– C'est mon oncle qui m'a demandé de passer.

– Il veut juste t'éloigner de Madrid alors. Être sûr que tu ne te mêles pas des grèves. Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu ?

– Il veut donner l'assaut sur le Q.G. du Nome. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Giacomo, c'est grave ce qui se passe ! Il va y avoir du sang, tu ne peux pas te mêler de ça. Tu sais comment sont les Français, ça va tourner à la guerre civile. »

Elle but une gorgée de son vin et repris :

« Tu nous as tous exposés. Les enquêteurs d'Iskandar fouillent dans nos affaires, depuis nos liens aux phéniciens, jusqu'à nos finances. Ils sont en train de déterrer toutes les affaires internes du Nome, des siècles d'assassinat et de pot de vins. Ignazio risque la prison, tes frères aussi.

– C'est trop tard Esme. Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi.

– Tu fais encore partie des Bellini, Giacomo. Tu es l'un d'entre nous, peu importe tes trahisons. Nonna appelle ça des _gamineries_. Rentre à la maison maintenant.

– Je suis avec Iskandar maintenant.

– Une alliance de circonstance. Tes liens avec nous sont des liens de sang, ils ne sont pas aliénables eux.

– Esme. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant. »

Elle soutint mon regard de longues minutes.

« C'est vraiment sérieux alors ? Entre vous ?

– Oui, je dis sans ciller.

– Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je suppose que rien de ce que je dirai ne te fera changer d'avis.

– Je pense aussi.

– J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais alors. »

Je lui offris juste un grand sourire. Je me levai et allai régler au comptoir.

« Au fait, tu as raison, elle me lança quand je revins. Mon oncle me veut juste loin du Quinzième.

– Je vais au siège du Quatorzième là maintenant. Tu m'accompagnes ?

– Je suppose que je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. »

Esme me suivi. Le nouveau Nome (l'ancien bâtiment avait brûlé lors des Trois Glorieuses) était situé derrière les Invalides. Les portes étaient barricadées avec des sortilèges, et de grands drapeaux noirs et rouges pendaient sur la façade. Nous fîmes le tour du bâtiment, où une des portes secondaires n'était pas condamnée. Assia, qui gardait la porte avec deux hommes nous reconnut et nous laissa entrer. Dans la cour du Nome, régnait une étrange humeur festive. Un gars avait sorti un accordéon, quelques anciens combattants entonnaient la chanson de Craonne :

_« C'est malheureux de voir sur les grands boulevards  
Tous ces gros qui font leur foire  
Si pour eux la vie est rose  
Pour nous c'est pas la même chose  
Au lieu de se cacher tous ces embusqués  
Feraient mieux d'monter aux tranchées _

_Adieu la vie adieu l'amour  
Adieu toutes les femmes  
C'est bien fini c'est pour toujours  
De cette guerre infâme  
C'est à Craonne sur le plateau  
Qu'on doit laisser sa peau_

_Ceux qu'ont l'pognon ceux-là reviendront  
Car c'est pour eux qu'on crève  
Mais c'est fini car les trouffions  
Vont tous se mettre en grève  
Ce sera votre tour messieurs les gros  
De monter sur le plateau  
Car si vous voulez faire la guerre  
Payez-la de votre peau »_

Assia me fit signe d'aller vers l'armurerie. Elle avait été quasiment vidée de toutes les armes. Justine y expliquait quelque chose à Michel. « Vous avez raté l'assemblée générale, elle nous a lancé.

– Parce que ça nous concerne ?

– Ca concerne tout le monde. »

Je me suis imaginé un instant déclarer à Iskandar que je faisais la grève parce que je voulais une augmentation. Je me suis imaginé ses yeux pétiller, son air de surprise ravie et sa voix caressante murmurer : _très bien, Bellini, je vois que tu ne perds pas ton sens de l'humour_.

« Pas d'évolution du côté de la direction ? je leur ai demandé.

– Oh, les huiles sont passées ce matin. Ils doivent être chez La Roque à préparer leur riposte, m'a répondu Michel.

– Tu penses qu'ils vont essayer de forcer l'entrée ?

– On est prêts à tout.

– L'avantage des nôtres, c'est qu'ils sont très indécis, révéla Justine.

– La Roque est mou, commenta Esme, tous les autres chefs de Nome le disent. Il s'est retrouvé à son poste par hasard, sans l'avoir mérité.

– Vouloir éviter le bain de sang n'est pas forcément synonyme de mollesse, la corrigea Michel. La Roque est raisonnable, on compte là-dessus.

– Et sinon, du nouveau dans les autres Nomes ? a demandé Alice.

– Je ne sais pas trop, les communications sont difficiles. La Barre s'y connait en statuaire, il a saboté nos bols de vision. Il parait qu'à Berlin ils négocient déjà, Hannibal Friedwald représente le Per Ankh.

– Il est devenu assez important lui, non ?

– Il est dans les bonnes grâces de tout le monde, en particulier au Premier Nome. Être internationaliste, ça sert.

– A Madrid, ils s'apprêtent à attaquer le Nome.

– Merci de révéler des secrets de famille a râlé Esme. »

Justine l'a dévisagée. « Je vais tenter de prévenir Elvira alors ! »

Elle a quitté la salle.

« A peine ai-je passé une heure avec toi, que me voilà redevenue une délinquante, râla Esme.

– C'est mon charme magique.

– Ils vont forcément s'apercevoir que la fuite vient de chez moi.

– Pas forcément… » Elle soupira, peu convaincue, et sortit à la suite de Justine.

Je me tournai vers Michel, mais il regardait vers une des fenêtres en partie condamnée. Un ibis se tenait au-dessus d'une des planches. Ma gorge s'est resserrée.

« Tu dois y aller ?

– Oui, j'ai dit. Ne fais rien de stupide. »

Il eut un large sourire en retour. Je retournai sur mes pas. Dans un coin de la cour, Justine et Esme s'expliquaient de manière véhémente. Erwan est allé les séparer, Justine lui a juste gueulé dessus. J'ai pensé que ma cousine n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mon aide et j'ai couru attraper un autobus vers le Père Lachaise.

Iskandar était dans la salle des cartes, avec une douzaine de magiciens, dont quelques chefs de Nome. Koité me fit signe, et je la rejoignis discrètement dans la galerie faisant le tour de la pièce, d'où nous pouvions observer sans être vus. Parmi les visages entourant Iskandar, je reconnu sans peine le chef du Neuvième Nome, John Dee, mais aussi Bonifacio Voiello, Chef du Huitième, ainsi que les meneurs respectifs des Nomes d'Amsterdam, Oran et Athènes. Le vieux Julius Kane était aussi venu, du Vingt-et-Unième, tout comme Nolan Rehataka, du Nome de Toronto. Voir Kane me fit un léger choc. Depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais croisé, en 1918, il avait pris au moins vingt ans. Il était courbé, vieux, presque aussi ridé qu'Iskandar. _Il n'en n'a plus pour longtemps_. Parmi les magiciens restant, un Polonais que je connaissais de vue représentait son Nome, un était Portugais, je ne connaissais pas les trois autres.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

– Le Nome de Sophia est tombé.

– Comment ça ?

– Vingt-et-un morts.

– Quoi ?

– Koltchagovi n'a pas attendu les recommandations d'Iskandar, il a fait donner l'assaut contre les rebelles. Son Nome est encore en guerre ouverte avec ses magiciens Slaves, depuis l'effondrement des Nomes des Balkans. Il a voulu régler au plus vite sa crise interne. »

Elle s'est tue, j'ai reporté mon attention sur la conversation en Grec, en dessous de nous.

« Et les Nomes d'Amériques ? demanda Iskandar.

– Sûr, pour la plupart d'entre eux, lui assura Rehataka. Mais des négociations en faveur des grévistes pourraient les décider à agir. Il s'agit de ne pas trop céder.

Le Nome d'Amsterdam plaida en faveur des grévistes :

« Toute effusion de sang est criminelle, quelle qu'en soit l'instigateur. Nous sommes trop peu, nous avons perdu trop de nos jeunes à la guerre, pour nous permettre un massacre. C'est contraire à nos valeurs, à tous nos principes d'équité et de modération.

– Qui parle de modération quand les fondements même de notre Maison sont bafoués ? gronda Voiello.

– Ces mêmes jeunes que vous défendez forment aujourd'hui le gros des grévistes, fit Kane, d'une voix fatiguée. La même génération dissidente et ingrate.

– Génération sacrifiée vous voulez dire. Chef lecteur ! » Il se tourna vers Iskandar. « Je vous en supplie, incitez à la patience. Les négociations à Berlin sont sur le point d'aboutir. Si le jeune Hannibal obtient la levée de l'occupation du Nome, cela servira d'exemple à tous, cela prouvera qu'un compromis est encore possible !

– Sir Dee ? interrogea Iskandar.

– Je suis de cet avis également, mais pour d'autres raisons. Le temps joue en notre faveur, il affaiblit les grévistes et détruit leur résolution.

– Les sarments de la discorde sont chez la plupart d'entre eux, il ne reste qu'à attendre leur pousse, renchérit Rehataka. » Voiello et le Portugais fulminaient.

« Lindor ne se contentera pas de patience, pointa l'un des magiciens anonymes. Le Nome de Madrid est sur le pied de guerre.

– Nous devons à tout prix éviter un nouveau massacre, comme à Sophia, supplia le Néerlandais.

– Envoyez des troupes, suggéra le même magicien. Réduisez-le à l'impuissance.

– Des troupes ? Sursauta Kane. Du Premier nome ? Cela affaiblirait considérablement l'autorité des gouvernements régionaux, ce qui est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin.

– Et qui négociera avec les grévistes ? L'appuya Voiello. Le Chef Lecteur et le Premier Nome ne peuvent en aucun cas s'abaisser à pareille infamie.

– Les Bulgares viennent de fournir des martyrs à leur cause, souligna Rehataka. Il faut se débarrasser de leurs autres visages symboliques : Charlotte Despard, Lilian Lenton, Lehmann, Desjardins, Elena Maïko…

– Que fait La Roque ? gronda Voiello. Vasseur et Desjardins sont parmi les agitateurs en chef du mouvement. Desjardins surtout, il est une des seules personnalités connues du mouvement, grâce à ses (il jeta un regard furtif du côté de Kane) exploits face à Sekhmet.

– Un Champollion du côté des rebelles, c'était couru, fit Kane. Je m'étonne juste que vous ayez à ce point sous-estimé le danger que représentait Lady Lenton, il reprocha à John Dee. La demoiselle était assez connue pour ses démêlés avec votre gouvernement.

– Messieurs, dit Iskandar avant que l'Anglais ne puisse rétorquer, je vous remercie tous pour vos précieux conseils. D'autres affaires demandent à présent mon attention, mais je vous prie de demeurer patient et de poursuivre vos appels au calme et à la modération. » Il les congédia ensuite.

Nous descendîmes de la galerie, une fois que tous furent sortis. Sur un mot d'Iskandar, Bérénice Koité s'inclina et quitta la salle. Je demeurai seul avec le Chef Lecteur. Il me lança un regard significatif. Mon cœur se noua.

« Lindor de Borja ? » je lui murmurai.

Il hocha la tête. « Tu sais quoi faire. »

Je quittai la salle à mon tour.

* * *

**Traduction**

Un giorno, brucero questo fottuto posto… : Un jour, je vais brûler ce putain d'endroit ...

* * *

**Liste de Nomes avec Numéro**

1\. Le Caire (Héliopolis) – Egypte

2\. Thèbes – Egypte

3\. Khartoum – Soudan

4\. Jérusalem – Israël

5\. Athènes – Grèce

6\. Tripoli – Libye

7\. Istanbul – Turquie

8\. Rome – Italie

9\. Londres – Royaume-Uni

10\. Tunis (anciennement Carthage) – Tunisie

11\. Alger – Algérie

12\. Beyrouth – Liban

13\. Casablanca – Maroc

14\. Paris – France

15\. Madrid – Espagne

16\. Berlin – Allemagne

17\. Vienne – Autriche

18\. Saint-Pétersbourg – Russie

19\. Prague – République Tchèque

20\. Lisbonne – Portugal

21\. New York – USA

.

36\. Zanzibar

.

100\. Toronto – Canada

.

140\. Dublin – Irlande

141\. Zürich – Suisse

142\. Amsterdam – Pays-Bas

143\. Bruxelles – Belgique

144\. Luxembourg

.

167\. Oran – Algérie  
.

184\. Copenhague – Danemark

185\. Oslo – Norvège

186\. Stockholm – Suède

187\. Reykjavik – Islande

189\. Helsinki – Finlande

190\. Talin – Estonie

.

200 – Vatican

.

211\. Riga – Lettonie

212\. Vilnius – Lituanie

213\. Sophia – Bulgarie

214\. Bucarest – Roumanie

215\. Sarajevo – Balkans Ouest

216\. Belgrade - Balkans Est

217\. Tirana – Albanie

218\. Budapest – Hongrie

219\. Bratislava – Slovaquie

220\. Varsovie – Pologne

221\. Kiev – Ukraine

222\. Minsk – Biélorussie


	12. comment j'ai gagné ma vie : 3

La dernière partie de mon ensemble de chapitres du point de vue de Giacomo Bellini. Les prochains chapitres se passeront plutôt à la fin des années 20. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**XII. Comment j'ai gagné ma vie (3)**

* * *

Une dizaine de jours passèrent. A Berlin les magiciens du Seizième obtinrent une hausse de salaire significative et quelques autres avantages. Leur code de lois ne fut pas modifié. Hannibal avait contenté sa hiérarchie tout en sécurisant des avantages économiques pour les manifestants. De nombreux Nomes, sur le même modèle, étaient engagés dans un processus de négociation. Le nouveau chef du Nome de Madrid avait déjà cédé à la plupart des revendications des grévistes sur l'égalité de genre et, de manière très surprenante, l'égalité de salaire. Iskandar avait désigné un modéré pour remplacer Lindor de Borja, un théoricien, qui avait vite été effrayé par la résolution des insurgés.

Esme ne m'avait plus adressé la parole, elle était rentrée à Madrid pour les funérailles. Je la revis quelques jours après. Elle avait été chargée par ses camarades de Nome d'un message pour les grévistes du Quatorzième. Nous avions marché ensemble sur les quais de Seine.

« Il a souffert ? » Elle me demanda.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Giacomo, je mérite de savoir !

– Juste un oreiller pressé à sa figure. Pas de magie, pas de trace.

– Un travail propre et net, elle dit amèrement. »

Nous marchâmes en silence. « Maintenant que tu en es sûre, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Rien. Tu sais, l'attaque du Nome était planifiée dans le plus grand secret. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à toi, enfin presque qu'à toi… Lindor savait qu'Iskandar devrait intervenir, il ne pouvait pas courir ce risque.

– Oh… Mais alors…

– Il voulait me marier. Les lois ont changé maintenant. Je suis libre, tu vois.

– Esme… tu es bien plus rebelle que moi en tout cas.

– Quand j'étais petite, il me lisait des histoires. C'est lui qui m'a emmené à la chasse pour la première fois. Et voir des corridas. J'ai son sang sur mes mains moi aussi. »

Je la pris par la main.

« Tu veux rester quelques jours ?

– J'ai prévu de donner un coup de main au Quatorzième. Autant jouer la partie jusqu'au bout. »

Elle resta, nous donna un coup de main pour garder Louis. La situation ici à Paris s'enlisait. Les autorités refusaient toute discussion. Les brigades magiques avaient depuis longtemps cessé toute activité sur le territoire, les chefs de clan, les créatures, les monstres commencèrent à s'agiter de nouveau dans tous les sens. Michel fit appel à Alice et à Erwan qui contactèrent leurs connaissances chez les Celtes, Nordiques, et demi-dieux locaux. Ces derniers acceptèrent de ralentir leur activité pour laisser le chaos s'installer, puisqu'il bénéficiait aux gouvernements locaux au détriment de Paris. Alice contacta même en secret Jean d'Aubigné, et sa troupe de rebelles qui profitèrent de l'absence de réaction du Quatorzième pour fortifier leur emprise sur le territoire, et assurer la protection de la population laissée sans défense face aux monstres.

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses de reprendre le Nome, qui firent quelques blessés, les dirigeants du Quatorzième proposèrent enfin un marché aux grévistes, sur la base de ce qui s'était fait en Allemagne. Vasseur et Desjardins refusèrent, réclamant une modification de la loi, l'abolition des privilèges, et l'égalité en droit des sexes. Malgré les protestations de certains grévistes, le Quatorzième affrontait désormais sa quatrième semaine consécutive de grève et d'occupation. Les magiciens s'étaient totalement appropriés le Nome, les élémentalistes d'eau y avaient bricolé un système de douches, ceux de terre avaient installé de grandes cultures qui aidaient à sustenter les insurgés.

Comptant sur le fait que la direction du Nome devait être également à bout, et sur le fait que le reste du Per Ankh devait faire pression sur elle pour sortir de la crise au plus vite, Michel et Justine décidèrent de négocier séparément avec ses principaux dirigeants afin d'ébranler l'autorité du baron de La Roque. Michel comptait en particulier sur l'appui d'Anne de Montpensier. Le seul problème était que cette dernière ne le portait pas dans son cœur, loin de là, et militait davantage pour la restauration des privilèges de la noblesse que leur abolition. Esme et moi les vîmes rentrer, l'air épuisé de leur rendez-vous avec elle.

« Et ?

– Je me suis fait insulter pendant trois heures, mais ça en valait la peine : elle marche avec nous.

– Comment vous avez fait ?

– Pas difficile, elle déteste La Roque et considère qu'on lui a confisqué la direction du Nome sous prétexte qu'elle est une femme. Bien sûr nous n'aurions jamais dû accrocher une banderole rouge sur la façade du Nome. »

Il lança un regard en coin à Justine. « Hé ! Elle cria. On avait un accord là-dessus !

– Et les privilèges ?

– On a eu un débat de fond sur la monarchie absolue contre le féodalisme et la place des nobles, et sa conclusion a été que de toute façon, les seuls nobles survivants du Nome sont des parasites, et qu'elle ne va pas se battre pour eux.

– Ce que j'adore chez cette femme, c'est que comme elle n'aime personne, elle est objective sur tous, fit Justine, des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Oh, va pas t'emballer pour madame de Montpensier non plus, l'avertit Michel. »

Elle lui sourit malicieusement. Je rentrai rue des Pyramides, où Alice se changeait avant son concert. Je préparai à manger pour Louis pendant qu'elle achevait de se maquiller. Moi qui n'avais jamais appris à cuisiner, j'avais fait de sacrés progrès depuis le début du mois où Michel était retenu au Nome.

Alice sortit enfin dans le salon. Je chatouillai Louis sur le ventre : « _Guarda quanto è bella la mamma! _» je lui glissai. « _Mama !_ » il cria ravi. Alice sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. « Odysseu ! » il cria ensuite. C'était le seul mot long qu'il prononçait, et il l'utilisait pour à peu près tout.

« Tu rentres ce soir ?

– Johann vient me chercher après mon récital, je ne suis pas sûre. »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et elle fila. Louis réclama une nouvelle fois « Odysseu !

– Mostrami con i gesti, je me plaignis.

– _Seu_ ! Il cria.

– Non sono un poliglotta Louis. »

Il se remit à crier en gesticulant. Je remarquai qu'il me désignait le grand couteau à fromage.

« Non, ça ce n'est pas possible. »

Je le laissai hurler un petit moment. Je le grondai toujours en français, j'espérai qu'ainsi il associerait l'italien à des souvenirs positifs et que ça deviendrait sa langue préférée. Je le reposai par terre, il partit à quatre pattes vers la table où était posée l'arme.

« Louis tu me saoule, je ne te laisse pas le couteau. »

Je le soulevai malgré ses protestations et le remis sur le tapis du salon. Le temps de me retourner pour aller ranger le fameux objet, et Louis se défoula sur la glycine qui montait au mur, puis commença à en arracher les feuilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur les plantes ? Viens on va lire _l'Odyssée_. »

Je l'emportai dans notre chambre pour lui faire la lecture. Louis se calma instantanément quand je saisis le livre. _Au moins le gamin est sensible à la grande culture._ J'avais des planches illustrées pour accompagner la lecture. Je me demandai combien de mots le gamin comprenait en grec, mais il avait l'air de comprendre le gros de l'histoire. C'était mon oncle Antonio qui m'avait lu ce livre dans mon enfance, c'était même le seul livre qu'il me lisait en boucle, avec la _Divine Comédie_ de Dante. Soudain dans un flash, je revis le visage terrifié de Lindor, le livre me tomba des mains. « Hé ! » Protesta Louis. Je l'embrassai doucement sur le sommet du crâne et repris le livre. Bientôt, il se mit à bailler. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui sur le lit, le regardai dormir de son lourd sommeil d'enfant.

Alice nous trouva comme ça, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Je m'étais endormis sans m'en rendre compte, et me réveillai en sursaut en entendant le déclic des clés.

« Vous êtes adorables, elle murmura.

– Tu es déjà rentrée ?

– Il m'a soûlée.

– Peut-être que Michel avait raison à son sujet aussi. »

Elle me lança un regard exaspéré.

« Michel a toujours raison quand il s'agit de mes mecs, mais je ne l'écouterai jamais. Je préfère encore rester naïve. »

J'achevai de me réveiller, me versai un verre d'eau. Je n'avais plus du tout sommeil. J'attrapai mon manteau.

« Je sors. Tu gardes la maison ?

– D'accord. »

Je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour eux. J'avais enchanté l'appartement avec les sortilèges les plus puissants que je connaisse, et Lupin qui était un expert avait accepté d'y jeter un œil. Ses protections étaient au minimum décentes.

Dans la rue, je me retournai, regardai la lumière des lampes enchantées s'éteindre dans l'appartement. J'imaginai le petit Louis blotti dans les bras de sa mère, profondément endormi. Une angoisse sourde tambourinait dans mon cœur. Je longeai les quais de Seine, puis pris la direction du Nome. Je savais que Michel y était de garde cette nuit. Je le trouvai devant la porte, discutant avec Thomas Dupré. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi, surpris. Thomas eut l'air un peu gêné de me voir.

« Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux, lui proposa Michel. »

Il hésita un instant, voulu dire quelque chose, puis finalement murmura quelques mots, tourna ses talons et rentra. Je m'assis sur les marches, à sa place.

« Ils n'ont pas l'habitude, l'excusa Michel. Thomas fait des efforts crois-moi.

– Je sais, je murmurai. C'est loin d'être le pire. »

Michel ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air exténué.

« Tu devrais peut-être te faire relever et aller dormir toi aussi, je lui suggérai.

– C'est mon tour, il répondit simplement. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la maison ?

– Je ne pouvais plus dormir. Ta glycine est en pièces, enfin le bas du tronc.

– J'essayerai de la remettre en forme. Pauvre vieille, il ajouta. »

Il avait récupéré le plant dans l'arrière-cour du cabaret des Folies de la Butte où il avait grandi, quand le bâtiment avait été mis en vente. Nous restâmes un moment assis en silence. La nuit était chaude. Une question me passa soudain par la tête :

« Comment tu as fait ? Avec Sekhmet je veux dire.

– Tu ne m'as jamais demandé.

– Je te demande maintenant.

– Tu doutes de l'étendue de mes pouvoirs ?

– Face à une déesse de la guerre ? Oui. »

Michel était juste un élémentaliste de terre. Il était incroyablement subtil, oui, ses fleurs en étaient la preuve, mais pas très puissant. Il ne maitrisait que l'air comme autre élément. Ses compétences en combat se limitaient à son expérience des tranchées. Il avait réellement commencé à travailler ses hiéroglyphes et les mots divins après la guerre, en Algérie. Il ne connaissait rien à la statuaire, aurait été bien incapable de façonner une figurine pour un rituel d'exécration. Pour la plupart des magiciens du Per Ankh, sa capture de Sekhmet signifiait deux choses : ou bien le descendant de Champollion cachait des qualités extraordinaires, ou bien il avait été aidé lors du bannissement de la déesse par des forces obscures.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Sekhmet avait déjà épanché son appétit, elle a dévoré toute l'Europe tu sais. La grippe espagnole a fait autant de morts que la guerre. Elle était en fin de course, sur le point de s'écrouler.

– Pourquoi elle n'est pas redevenue Hathor plus tôt ?

– C'était une de ses incarnations les plus puissantes. Elle est née à Verdun tu sais. »

J'haussai un sourcil.

« Pas possible, elle s'est échappée en 1918.

– Iskandar aime bien mentir, lâcha Michel.

– Il nous a protégés, je réalisai. Imagine ce qui se serait passé si on avait su qu'elle a été relâchée au cours d'un affrontement ? Comment aurait tourné le procès ? Les autres Nomes sont déjà tous montés contre nous à cause de la colonisation. Imagine ce qu'auraient subi le Quatorzième et le Seizième ! »

Il baissa ses yeux. « Je sais bien, il murmura.

– Tu l'as exécrée ?

– Oui.

– Qui t'a fait la statuette ?

– Menchikov. »

Bien sûr, les Menchikov en connaissaient un rayon en termes d'exécration ou d'invocation.

« Il m'a aidé, ajouta soudain Michel. M'a permis de gagner la Sibérie, m'a sauvé la vie quelques fois. Sa sœur Nina m'a appris les bases en magie de l'eau.

– De l'eau ?

– L'eau emporte les dieux.

– Tu maitrises l'eau Michel ?

– Juste un peu.

– Et tu traines avec les Russes !

– Je ne traine pas avec les Russes.

– D'accord, tu les trouves _sympathiques_.

– Et alors ?

– C'est peu commun dans le Per Ankh. C'est un peu… Disons que les Russes sont à part, ils sont un peu _sulfureux_.

– Parce que les Bellini ne sont pas sulfureux eux ?

– Si. Pourquoi tu crois que Jabari trainait des pieds à s'allier avec nous ? Mais Je te parle de toi Michel, c'est toi qui traine avec des gens suspects.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire !

– Rien Michel, mais tu comprends bien maintenant comment tu inquiètes les gens, pourquoi tu t'intègres mal. »

Il soupira, l'air épuisé.

« C'est juste que… J'ai essayé, je le jure, on m'avait prévenu. J'ai essayé, j'ai tout fait comme ils le voulaient. J'ai appris la magie élémentale, j'ai passé mon examen, j'ai même fait exprès d'être dans les derniers pour ne pas attirer l'attention. J'ai fait la guerre, j'ai servi au Quatorzième. Mais ce n'est jamais assez, ça ne leur suffit jamais. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »

Il prit son expression peinée et innocente, presque enfantine, qui me faisait toujours fondre. J'ai entouré ses épaules de mon bras sans trop savoir comment lui expliquer.

« Tu… tu ne comprends pas, tu es trop _toi_. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de briller. » Il se tourna interloqué vers moi. « Tu demandes trop. Tu devrais arrêter, te faire médiocre, discret, disparaitre pour un siècle ou deux. Tu veux trop savoir… tu es trop curieux en fait. Non, trop ambitieux, c'est le mot. »

Il soupira, résigné.

« Tu sais bien que je n'y arriverai pas. A faire autrement.

– Je sais. Même si tu as une cible sur le dos. » _Dieux, comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais réussi à te garder en vie ? _

« J'ai toujours essayé de faire comme eux le voulaient, et ça m'a mené où ? J'ai été un _putain de héros militaire_, j'ai gagné la guerre, merde, et je n'ai sauvé personne. Mon frère est mort. Ma mère est morte aussi à cause de Sekhmet et de l'épidémie. Au moins, là, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu à ma place. »

C'était vrai. J'étais ébahi en fait par son autorité. Michel n'avait jamais été un membre populaire du Quatorzième, même s'il avait gagné le respect de la plupart des autres magiciens, avec ses prouesses à la guerre. A présent, ils se tournaient vers lui, l'interrogeaient, lui _obéissaient_. Je me rendis compte soudain qu'il pleurait.

« Tu craques ? Je lui demandai.

– Je décompresse. »

Il se mit à rire franchement. Avant peu je riais moi aussi, aux éclats, d'un fou rire à la limite du sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce que vous glandez ! nous interrompit Justine Vasseur. Il y en a qui essayent de dormir, demain on a une grosse journée ! »

Michel continua de rire. Elle se tourna vers moi :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici d'abord toi, le rital ?

– Ca va Justine, ne t'inquiètes pas, prononça finalement Michel entre deux hoquets.

– Quoi, ne t'inquiètes pas ? Tu es sensé monter la garde, il te distrait !

– Je vais y aller, j'ai promis. »

Michel était toujours mort de rire. En m'éloignant le sourire aux lèvres, j'entendis Justine le gronder :

« On va voir si tu te marreras toujours autant demain avec La Roque, La Barre, Ameilhon, et le reste de ces hyènes… Et s'ils avaient forcé l'entrée du Nome cette nuit, on aurait moins fait les malins ! Etc, etc… »

Le lendemain à dix heures, Michel Desjardins, Justine Vasseur, avec Nanosh Zavatta pour les sorcelleurs, Santana Abenon pour les guérisseurs et Assomption Galas pour les magiciens de combat, se rendirent au ministère de l'Intérieur pour y rencontrer leur hiérarchie. En face d'eux, le baron La Roque, le marquis de La Barre, Anne de Montpensier, Hubert-Pascal Ameilhon et le guérisseur en chef Sylvestre Plissoneau. Les Nomes d'Amsterdam et de Berlin s'étaient proposés comme médiateurs mais ils avaient été repoussés au motif habituel que « les affaires françaises se régleront en France et entre français. »

Le Quatorzième avait continué de faire enrager le reste du Per Ankh, avec leur arrogance habituelle, en faisant appel aux autorités civiles, en l'occurrence le ministère de l'intérieur dont dépendait le Nome (officiellement, en tant qu'organe de contre-espionnage). Seuls quelques hauts fonctionnaires et élus étaient au courant de la nature précise des activités du Nome, mais le premier ministre en fonction, Raymond Poincaré connaissait parfaitement les magiciens du Quatorzième, qui avaient assuré sa protection rapprochée pendant la guerre. Le ministère de l'intérieur mit donc à disposition des locaux pour la négociation.

Cette dernière se déroulait à huis-clos, et, au Nome, j'attendais avec anxiété, en compagnie d'Esme d'Erwan Le Bihan, les prochaines nouvelles. Nous étions seuls dans l'armurerie vide. Mis à part Le Bihan, les autres magiciens nous évitaient tous les deux. Esme était aussi anxieuse que moi, et se tordait les mains en marmonnant en espagnol. Erwan, le seul paisible, fumait la pipe les yeux dans le vague.

« Ils ne risquent rien tu sais » il me fit.

Je me retournai, cela faisait une heure que j'imaginais tous les coups fourrés que j'aurais fait à la place de La Roque. Emprisonner tous les chefs du mouvement aurait été un bon début.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

– Quelques amis druides qui couvrent nos arrières. Si le Nome tombe… Disons qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à ce que le Nome tombe par traitrise. » J'essayai de me détendre, mais rien n'y faisait.

Les négociations se prolongèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Je commençai à m'assoupir quand des exclamations retentirent. Les cinq délégués étaient dans la cour, lisant à voix haute un document sous les acclamations. Les grévistes avaient arraché aux autorités une modification de la loi. Les deux points principaux étaient l'égalité en droit des sexes et l'abolition définitive des privilèges liés aux origines. Je savais que les roturiers continueraient de servir majoritairement dans les rangs des élémentalistes et des guérisseurs, mais ce n'était déjà plus une fatalité. A l'inverse des magiciens de Berlin, les français, en juristes, avaient choisi de s'attaquer à leur législation.

Le Nome était en effervescence. Deux élémentaliste de feu, Letizia Paoli et Henri Dupuy, lancèrent des feux d'artifices depuis le toit. Tous se pressaient autour des délégués pour les féliciter. « On lève le camp demain, promit Justine. Finit de voir vos têtes mal peignées au réveil ! » Erwan me fit un clin d'œil. Esme me pris par la main.

« Viens Giacomo, ils vont fêter et on les verra demain. »

Je me rendis compte que j'étais exténué. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir une nuit complète depuis des jours. Je fis signe à Michel, entouré d'autres magiciens, puis nous quittâmes le bâtiment, laissant les Français à leur victoire.

Esme vint dormir chez nous, où elle avait posé ses affaires. Alice était dans la chambre d'ami avec Louis. Elle devait repartir après-demain pour les Etats-Unis. Je laissai à ma cousine le grand lit dans la chambre, vola juste des oreillers, et plutôt que de m'installer sur le canapé, fit un grand tas de coussin au milieu du tapis, avant de m'y endormir.

Quand je me réveillai, il était bien quatorze heures passé. Michel était entre mes bras. Il s'était allongé sur le tapis avec moi et dormais d'un sommeil profond. Louis avait décidé qu'il était passé l'heure de dormir et avait entrepris de me chevaucher en criant. Je l'attrapai par la taille et le dégageai. J'entendis des éclats de voix dans la cuisine, Alice et Esme y discutaient en riant. J'envisageai de déplacer Michel jusqu'à une des chambres, quand on frappa lourdement à la porte. Je l'ouvris sur le visage paniqué et haletant de Vasseur.

« Vos bols de vision ne fonctionnent pas ? On essaye de vous contacter depuis des heures. Où est Michel ?

– Il dort. »

Je lui désignais la figure étendue sur le tapis.

« Réveille-le ! » Je lui obéis sans hésiter. Il ronchonna un moment, mais finit par émerger. J'allai lui chercher un pantalon et une chemise propres.

« Desjardins, cria Justine, grouille ! On est convoqué par La Roque, chez lui ! On devait y être il y a vingt minutes déjà.

– Le Nome a été évacué ? demanda Michel en baillant.

– Oui mais il ne s'agit plus de ça. Ils veulent nous engueuler, peut-être nous virer. On reste des subordonnés.

– Le retour de bâton, bien sûr. Franchement il exagère.

– Vous avez quand même sérieusement écorné son autorité, releva Esme. Bien sûr qu'il devait réagir.

– Michel, repris Vasseur, toujours essoufflée, il n'est pas seul. _Iskandar_ est là.

– Oh pu… »

Il n'acheva pas mais s'habilla en deux trois mouvements et fila à la suite de Justine. « Je vous contacte quand je peux », il cria avant de claquer la porte.

Le reste de la journée fut une longue torture. Aucun de nous ne voulait quitter l'appartement, au cas où on tente de nous contacter. Nous fîmes le ménage, j'essayai de retourner à mes recherches sur l'élaboration d'un contre poison, mais laissai vite tomber. Alice et Esme discutèrent de tout et de rien, s'exercèrent à danser le flamenco (Alice était bien meilleure qu'Esme je dois dire). Vers six heures, Alice sortit acheter à manger, puis Esme nous montra comment cuisiner un canard à l'orange. Alice était pire que moi en cuisine.

« Comment tu te nourris ?

– Généralement je vais au restaurant. Et je suis riche maintenant, je me paye une bonne.

– Et avant, tu faisais comment ?

– Avant je ne mangeai pas. Mais heureusement, mes amis ont toujours pris bien soin de moi. » Elle acheva avec malice.

Nous mangeâmes, puis Esme se souvint de quelque chose et alla ouvrir sa malle, en disant : « Tiens Giacomo, je t'avais ramené quelque chose de Sicile pour l'occasion. » Elle sortit une bouteille de limoncello, de la liqueur de citron. Je souris : « Tu me connais trop bien. »

Comme le soir tombait, nous attendions toujours, en fumant sur le balcon, à boire le limoncello. Dans, le séjour, Louis dormait sous un bosquet de roses d'argent. Michel avait passé des mois à travailler sur un carnet de notes d'André Le Nôtre, qu'il avait retrouvé à la bibliothèque du Nome. (Le druide avait été le jardinier de Louis XIV). Ses roses de Versailles avaient éclot au début du printemps, révélant la splendeur de leur pétales veloutés et précieux.

« On dirait un petit prince comme ça. » Observa Alice.

C'était vrai. Il était tout sauf égyptien. Les mèches blondes de Louis mangeaient ses yeux bleus. « Il a pris après son père », elle ajouta. _Hermès_ je m'émerveillai. Il n'y avait pas de demi-dieu chez nous, l'idée même avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

« Qui t'a appelée tout à l'heure ? » Je lui demandai. Elle avait reçu un message-iris dans la cuisine.

« Chiron. Il s'inquiète pour moi. A priori ils ne sont pas convaincus de ma neutralité là-bas. Plus ils trouvent que je fréquente trop de monde. Sous-entendu, trop d'étrangers, pas assez de Grecs. Enfin, il m'a interdit de croiser des magiciens dans les mois qui viennent.

– Il ne se doute vraiment de rien lui…

– L'avantage d'avoir un océan de distance... Je crois que je connais mieux le Quatorzième Nome que la Colonie maintenant.

– C'est qui Orsini ? demanda soudain Esme.

– Tu lis la presse ou tu as juste écouté Michel se plaindre ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il lui a fait une crise de jalousie.

– Johann a du mal à admettre que je puisse voir d'autres hommes sans qu'ils aient forcément envie de me sauter.

– Lâche l'affaire, fit Esme. Tu es mal barrée.

– Ma chère, _tous_ les hommes ont du mal à admettre l'existence d'une possible amitié homme-femme.

– Fais comme moi alors, amuse-toi mais pars avant de tomber amoureuse.

– Si seulement… Généralement je m'amuse et je tombe amoureuse à chaque fois. Enfin… Ça ne résout pas le problème du droit de vote tout ça.

– Los hombres son basura… elle hocha la tête.

– Hey ! Je fis.

– ¡ Si, tú también, _Giacomo Bellini _! »

Sur ces entrefaites, Michel rentra finalement. Nous bondîmes sur nos pieds. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ?

– On déménage, il me lança.

– Ils t'ont banni ? » Je qu'inquiétai aussitôt.

« Promu. Je dois reprendre le Deux Cent Quinzième Nome.

– _Sarajevo_, je murmurai. C'est un Nome-mission.

– Un quoi ? me demanda Alice.

– Un Nome qui pour des raisons particulière n'est pas habité ou alors uniquement par un ou deux magiciens, lui clarifia Esme.

– Sarajevo et Belgrade sont les deux Nomes qui couvrent les Balkans. Il ne reste qu'un seul magicien à Belgrade, un vieillard de mille cinq cents ans.

– Sarajevo couvre la Croatie, la Slovénie, la Bosnie, le Monténégro, et d'autres régions. Le Kosovo, la Voïvodine, le reste de la Servie et la Macédoine sont du domaine de Belgrade. L'Albanie a son propre petit Nome, nous résuma Michel.

– Mais comment ça se fait ? me demanda Alice. Les Balkans sont un grand territoire, il pourrait y avoir une centaine de magiciens, comme ici.

– La guerre, je fis. C'est une sale histoire, mais les Nomes Grecs, Italiens et Autrichiens se sont alliés contre eux. Sarajevo et Belgrade étaient des Nomes vieillissant, sans enfants. Ils ont été détruits. Il y a eu des combats meurtriers, en particulier contre les héros grecs, mais aussi, et surtout, les Slaves et _Setne_.

– Setne ? Me dit Alice, il est de chez vous non ?

– Un magicien vieux de plus de trois mille ans. Il avait fait des Balkans sa forteresse. Iskandar t'envoie redresser le territoire ?

– Oui, relever l'autorité de la Maison de Vie, pacifier les derniers foyers de guerre civile. » _Rien que ça ! Bien un ordre d'Iskandar, tiens_. « Je dois partir demain, je n'ai pas le droit de contacter les autres avant mon départ. La Roque ne veut plus me voir au Nome depuis que j'ai défié son autorité. Iskandar a proposé ce compromis.

– C'est autant un cadeau qu'une punition. » _La Maison n'accepte pas l'échec_. « Les jeunes magiciens prometteurs font souvent leurs premières armes dans des Nomes-mission. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, de beaucoup d'aide...

– Et d'un nouveau costume ajouta Esme. Tu ne vas quand même pas venir habillé comme ça à l'assemblée des Nomes ? Il te faut un habit d'Egyptien.

– J'ai des vêtements en lin, il répliqua.

– Je veux dire un _véritable_ vêtement égyptien.

– On est à peu près de la même taille, j'affirmai. » J'allai chercher dans l'armoire mes costumes de cérémonie.

« On fait des essayages, c'est ça ? lança Alice. D'accord, rhabillons un peu le chef de Nome. Je rêvais de le faire depuis longtemps.

– Trouve du maquillage alors, fit Esme.

– J'ai le droit de me maquiller ?

– Très cher, un véritable magicien, ça n'existe pas sans khôl, elle lui susurra.

– Je savais que je finirai par aimer ça, sourit Michel. »

Alice sortit sa boite de couleurs. Je revins de la chambre, une longue robe bleue au tissu moiré, et une blanche sur les bras. Au même moment on sonna à la porte. Justine et Assia entrèrent.

« Tu as déjà eu mon message ? S'étonna Alice.

– On était au Louvre, on a couru, répondit Assia.

– J'ai tellement flippé, ajouta Justine, tu es resté des heures avec Iskandar et La Roque…

– J'ai rempli des tonnes de paperasse. Et je ne suis pas censé vous croiser… se rappela Michel.

– Non, tu n'es pas censé nous _contacter_. On a appelé les autres, Letizia et Thomas se démerdent pour ramener une caisse de champagne.

– Oh oui, du tapage nocturne pour dire adieu à nos abominables voisins, je m'amusai.

– Qu'est-ce que t'a dit La Roque ? demanda immédiatement Michel.

– Il m'envoie prendre l'air. Je dois aller en formation au Caire. » Elle a souri d'un air malicieux. « Ça c'est une victoire. Il m'a dit que suis la première femme _roturière_ à avoir droit à une formation supérieure au Caire depuis Louis XI. »

Michel l'embrassa sur la joue. Esme et moi l'attrapâmes chacun par un bras et l'emmenâmes dans la chambre. Je lui passai la robe bleue finalement.

« Alors ?

– Mmm, tu es beau dans cette robe…

– Mais ?

– Mais, je te préfère sans. » J'attrapai les pans de la robe. « Sans _rien_.

– Todavía estoy aquí, fit Esme.

– Vuelve a Madrid! Je grondai. »

Elle rit et attaqua ses yeux avec le khôl et la poudre. Je lui passai autour du cou une de mes amulettes, celle avec un plant de papyrus. Alice applaudit quand nous le sortîmes dans le séjour. Elle avait versé le reste du limoncello dans six verres.

« Waouh ! s'exclama juste Justine.

– Très prince des mille et une nuits, complimenta Assia.

– Je vous embauche, approuva Alice, vous lui ferez tous ses costumes.

– A l'égalité ! » Esme leva un verre. « Et à Sarajevo. »

A peine eûmes nous but le verre, qu'on sonna encore. Michel bougea Louis dans la chambre du fond, et insonorisa les parois à l'aide d'un hiéroglyphe. D'autres magiciens nous rejoignirent, Letizia, Thomas et Erwan vinrent enfin avec le champagne promis. Alice chanta, d'autres sortirent des instruments. Après minuit, ivres, nous commençâmes sous les rires à rassembler nos affaires et les lancer dans mon casier dans la Duat. Une fois l'espace dégagé, on se mit à danser. La fête se prolongea jusqu'au petit matin.

Nous sortîmes enfin, dans la lueur grise de l'aube, escaladâmes Montmartre pour voir le soleil se lever à l'Est, par-dessus la ville. Les oiseaux chantaient. Dans la lumière matinale, le Sacré-Cœur était comme un marbre rose. Nous avions bu, respirions bien. L'air était doux et tendre comme un morceau de miel. C'est fou ce qu'il était beau alors ce morceau de ciel clair au-dessus de Paris.

* * *

**Traduction** des morceaux en d'autres langues (je vais probablement mettre la traduction de toutes les langues qui ne sont ni l'anglais ni le français dans les chapitres précédents également:

Italien:

Guarda quanto è bella la mamma! : Regarde comme maman est belle!

Mostrami con i gesti : montre moi avec des geste

Non sono un poliglotta Louis : Je ne suis pas polyglotte, Louis

Espagnol:

Los hombres son basura… : Les hommes sont des ordures...

¡ Si, tú también, _Giacomo Bellini _! : Oui, toi aussi, Giacomo Bellini!

Todavía estoy aquí : je suis toujours là.

Vuelve a Madrid! : Retourne à Madrid!


	13. Avant que le chagrin ne vienne

Ce chapitre est assez court, et sur une autre tonalité. Il sert à préparer les chapitres suivant qui se dérouleront de 1929 à 1933. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**XIII. Avant que le chagrin ne vienne…**

* * *

N'avez-vous pas entendu la nouvelle ? Comme une folle rumeur, elle passe de bouche en bouche, de murmure en murmure, oh comme ils courent ces mots terribles ! Dans cette nuit du 27 février 1933, le Reichstag est en feu ! Mais l'incendie était déjà là, sur tous les visages et dans tous les cœurs ! Et maintenant, comme le veut le nouveau chancelier, _« Es gibt jetzt kein Erbarmen; wer sich uns in den Weg stellt, wird niedergemacht. Das deutsche Volk wird für Milde kein Verständnis haben. »_

Le 28 février, c'est un soleil très froid qui se lèvera sur Berlin, alors qu'un jour plus froid encore s'achèvera sur New York, et que la nuit du 27 trainera un peu sur l'Amérique. Mais à cette heure-ci comme la grisaille froide des toits de Brooklyn est tristement illuminée de débris de soleil, le Reichstag s'allume dans le noir. Comme nous l'a si bien dit Hitler, _il n'y a plus de pitié maintenant_. C'est une après-midi obtuse, désespérée, et rance.

Sur une terrasse dominant l'Est River, une femme aussi glacée que ce soleil, en long peignoir de soie, allume sa cigarette et fume comme le jour décroit en Amérique, sur l'acier, le béton et le verre. Et il est infiniment triste de penser que jamais Alma Kane ne saura comment brulait le Reichstag, ni comment on arrêtait les communistes, ou encore comment on suspendit les libertés civiles, ni comment on ressuscita l'Empire germanique, le Reich. Un sourd pressentiment avait dû la saisir, elle avait dû le sentir elle aussi, l'incendie sur son visage et dans son cœur, puisqu'elle jeta sa cigarette et déclara : _c'est aujourd'hui_.

Elle passa sa belle robe noire, une robe de soirée aux reflets d'argent. Elle coiffa ses cheveux sombres, poudra sa peau caramel, maquilla ses lèvres. Puis elle alla chercher son fils, sagement assis dans la librairie, penché au-dessus d'un livre d'histoire. « _Amos_ » elle l'appela, « _come here_. » Le garçon la suit en silence. Il avait la gravité silencieuse de ces petits enfants fantômes ornant les murs des tombeaux égyptiens. Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il n'était à elle que pour quelques nuits encore, mais que bientôt viendrait son dixième anniversaire, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus le cacher. Elle l'assit auprès d'elle, elle lui lut les _mille et une nuits_, comme quand il était vraiment enfant.

A 18h passées, le Reichstag brûle depuis trois heures déjà. Le jour meurt lui aussi sur New York, et c'est un grand incendie d'un autre genre sur les façades d'immeubles de Manhattan. Julius Kane rentre chez lui, en passant par le Metropolitan Museum, à travers le mastaba de Perneb. A 17h23 précisément, il frappe à la porte du Vingt-et-Unième Nome. Sa tante Zaïna lui ouvre. Julius file embrasser sa mère et son frère qu'il n'a pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, mais s'étonne de ne les trouver ni dans le séjour, ni dans la grande librairie, ni dans les appartements de sa mère. « They went for a walk. », lui répond sa tante.

« But it's already dark ! » S'étonne le garçon. Sa mère n'irait _jamais_ se promener seule la nuit, pour des raisons évidentes. Zaïna a l'air un peu inquiète également, une ride creuse son front. Dehors, la neige tourbillonne et le vent s'est levé.

« Did they go to the usual place?

– I think so. »

Julius connait l'endroit habituel, que de disputes à ce sujet a-t-il entendu entre ses parents. _« Why on earth would you take my son to Manhattan ? I told you, it is not a place for us to be ! »_ Mais rien n'y avait fait, Alma était retournée jour après jour sur l'autre berge, emmenant avec elle son fils cadet. _Why did they went out if it's dark ?_ Quelque chose de très lourd tombe sur sa poitrine. La peur. Il jette un regard à sa tante, attrape son manteau et court dehors.

Le vent glacé lui fait comme de grands coups de couteau dans le visage. Il court et il court, la poitrine en feu. Julius sait parfaitement où ils sont, il le sait au fond de lui-même. Il essaye de faire taire cette angoisse qui le ronge, dévale un escalier gelé, rate une marche, roule sur le trottoir. Il se relève, un peu sanglant, repart à toute allure.

L'East River n'est pas entièrement prise par le gel. D'immenses plaques de glace sont lentement emportées par le courant. Le Brooklyn Bridge est désert. Amos marche à côté de sa mère, courant pour soutenir le rythme de ses grandes enjambées. Ils se pressent en silence. L'enfant tourne la tête, regarde leurs ombres trembloter à la lumière des lampadaires, les cohortes de bourrasques et flocons se presser au-dessus des eaux de la baie supérieure.

Quant à Julius, il court toujours à perdre haleine dans les rues de la ville. Encore une marche, et encore un détour, une autre rue, et que c'est long, et plus il court, plus il sent que le temps lui échappe. Le temps s'est cassé comme un collier dont les perles indociles roulent dans tous les sens, et il est peut-être trop tard déjà, mais chaque seconde manquée, chaque seconde passée renforce cette incertitude terrible.

Là-haut, alors qu'il entame sa montée, Alma et son frère se sont arrêtés un peu après le milieu du pont, plus du côté de Manhattan. Alma s'agenouille et se met au niveau de son fils. Elle lui parle en doucement.

« I love you so much, you know ? » Elle joue doucement avec ses mèches, puis fredonne une berceuse. « Everything will be fine. »

_Au bord de la ruine, tu le verras clairement. Comme la chute est abrupte. Combien il est long le chemin du retour._

Amos lâche sa main, effrayé. Alma laisse tomber son manteau, fait quelques pas en avant, puis se retourne et lui tend une main. « Come, there is nothing to fear. I'll keep you safe, you'll see. » Mais l'enfant n'avance pas. Alma alors lui sourit, puis, avec une grâce étonnante, escalade le parapet. « _Umi_ » appelle l'enfant, terrorisé. Mais Alma se tient là-haut comme une apparition, belle et légère, ses cheveux agités pas la brise, semés de neige blanche. Elle frissonne comme un oiseau, dressée sur cette mince poutre, sublime dans le vent glacé de février.

Et Amos tend la main vers elle, mais cette main tendue est tout ce qu'il donnera, car à l'instant, deux bras, ceux de son frère, se referment sur lui. Et il se trouve plaqué contre la poitrine de Julius, qui le serre de ses mains si fort qu'il restera sur ses bras le lendemain deux énormes hématomes.

Alma arque les sourcils de surprise puis, dans un silence énorme, leur lance un dernier regard solennel. Un de ces regards qui vous transperce le cœur. Et une seconde après elle n'est plus là, elle n'est plus rien. Mais si Julius couvre les yeux de son frère de sa main, lui regarde, et elle tombe, et tombe, et tombe encore. Alors ils restent là debout dans le silence, à mi-chemin vers la berge des morts. Ils restent serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la lueur blafarde des lampadaires et les phares des voitures. Le feu au Reichstag s'est éteint à présent, et c'est déjà outre-Atlantique une autre journée noire.

_Et Julius connut alors la mort._

Au bout d'un moment, les deux garçons, d'un même élan, courent vers le parapet, qu'ils escaladent pour mieux regarder vers le bas. « Do you see something ?» demande Amos. Julius hoche négativement la tête. Zaïna arrive sur ces entrefaites. Elle a suivi Julius avant de le perdre. En les voyant, elle pousse un cri épouvanté, les attrape fermement par les épaules et les éloigne du bord. Elle les serre contre elle, un sous chaque bras, ils ne protestent pas.

Peu importe comment ils sont rentrés au Nome. Ils ne s'en souviennent pas de toute façon. Ce dont ils se souviennent, c'est d'être restés assis de longues heures sous la statue de Thoth, sans mot dire toujours. Ils se souviennent du moment où la porte a claqué et leur père est entré comme un ouragan. Il s'est dirigé vers eux, et Amos s'est levé d'un bond et a couru dans ses bras. Jabari l'a soulevé et enfoui son visage dans son cou, murmurant une prière de remerciement en arabe. Julius n'a jamais entendu son père prier. Il se lève lui aussi et le laisse le serrer de sa main libre contre son large torse.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils ont retrouvé le corps. Aucun des deux ne l'a vu, il est resté caché dans un grand sarcophage. Amos a demandé si on l'a momifié. Julius n'a rien voulu savoir. Après ce soir, deux choses ont changé. Amos refuse de dormir, s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un, n'importe qui d'ailleurs, avec lui. Julius a peur de la mort. Il ne dort presque plus.

Ils ont dû rentrer au Caire finalement. Avant qu'ils ne partent, Jabari a fait jurer à son ainé, sur la tête de ses ancêtres, qu'il veillerait sur le plus petit. Quand ils ont quitté le Nome, il est resté seul des heures durant sur la terrasse, à fixer Manhattan, en recherchant encore dans le fil de ses souvenirs à quel moment il avait raté l'immanquable. Il se refait encore le fil des dernières années, non, de toutes leurs années, pour trouver une explication, quelque chose. Il ne trouvera jamais. Il y a des parts d'existence qui demeurent obscures. Des mystères qui ne se dévoilent pas. Des drames qui ne s'expliquent pas. Il y a aussi cette autre conscience demeurée fermée à l'autre, ces morceaux de vie que Jabari ne connaitras jamais. Il y a la solitude immense aussi, et la peur toujours plus rampante sous le toit de cette grande maison vide.

* * *

Traduction: de la citation de Hitler« Il n'y a plus de pitié maintenant; quiconque se met sur notre chemin sera abattu. Le peuple allemand ne comprendra pas la clémence. »


	14. Politiques européennes : 1

En relisant le chapitre je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être un peu trop technique, mais j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à l'écrire. Bref, vous aurez beaucoup de détails inutiles sur la géopolitique magique des Balkans. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. J'en profite pour remercier mes reviewer, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.

* * *

**XIV - Politiques européennes : première partie**

* * *

_Michel Desjardins _

Ma _vie libre_, comme j'appelle cette période de mon existence, commença donc par une engueulade. Sans un mot, La Roque me conduisit dans un de ses salons. Iskandar, m'y attendait, assis dans un des fauteuils Louis XV. Il darda sur moi un regard mécontent.

« Michel Desjardins ! » Il m'interpela. « Que faudra-t-il donc faire pour que tu entres dans le rang ? Quelle menace, quelle punition ? Ne t'ai-je pas mis en garde déjà ? Ne t'ai-je pas assez averti ? »

Au lieu de baisser la tête comme d'habitude, l'injustice de ce qu'il disait me fit presque bondir. Il sembla s'apercevoir de mon mouvement involontaire. Il s'arrêta, puis repris d'une voix froide :

« Tu veux diriger ? Tu veux briller ? Tu veux te battre, conquérir cette place au soleil à laquelle tu sembles aspirer désespérément ?

– Oui », je répondis dans un souffle , précipitamment, « oui, je le veux, » j'affirmai devant lui.

Je me tus, étonné par ma propre ferveur. Iskandar posa sur moi son regard glacial.

« Alors tu vas servir, tu vas aller faire ton devoir, et nous verrons si tu obtiendras les mêmes succès. Et jamais, _jamais plus_ tu m'entends, tu ne te rebelleras contre l'autorité de la Maison de Vie. Est-ce clair ?

– Oui, Chef Lecteur. »

Il me lança une carte. Je l'étalai sur la table.

« Sarajevo. Des Juifs, des Croates, des Serbes, des Musulmans, des Slovènes, des Tziganes… Forcément donc, des dieux, des esprits, des monstres. Enfin tu connais tout ça. Tu fréquentes déjà des panthéons de toutes sortes. »

La dernière observation sonna comme un reproche.

« Je n'y connais rien, j'avouai.

– Au moins tu n'auras pas de parti pris. _Renseigne-toi !_ Apprend la langue, dès maintenant. Renvoie-moi vifs ou morts tous les complices de Setne. Fais le ménage, calme tout ce petit monde. Coopère avec Belgrade. Sécurise les frontières avec la Grèce, qu'ils ne descendent pas jusqu'au Mont Olympe, ce serait tragique. Je n'ai pas d'hommes à te donner. Débrouille-toi.

– Oui chef.

– Méfie-toi des Russes, ils vont vouloir t'aider mais ils ont leurs propres intérêts dans la région. Et de même pour les Italiens, les Turcs, les Autrichiens, les Roumains… » Il me dévisagea. « En fait méfie-toi de tout le monde. Tu as carte blanche. La région _doit_ être sécurisée. »

Il continua à me donner des indications.

« En tant que chef de Nome, tu participeras à l'assemblée des Nomes. N'y prend pas la parole, ne t'y fais pas remarquer. Tu n'as pas mérité ce droit.

– Pas encore. »

Iskandar ébaucha soudain une esquisse de sourire.

« Oui, pas encore peut-être. Allez, du vent ! La Roque t'attend. »

Le lendemain, j'avais débarqué avec presque rien dans une ville inconnue, et je n'en menais pas large. _Moi et ma grande bouche !_ Je mis des heures à trouver le bâtiment à l'abandon qui avait servi de quartier général au Nome. C'était une maison traditionnelle, blanchie à la chaux, aux fenêtres barrées par des planches. Cependant pour des raisons de sécurité, nous ne nous installâmes pas à Sarajevo même, mais dans un endroit secret, en Dalmatie, sur une petite île.

Une des premières choses que je fis ensuite fut de rencontrer des chefs slaves dissidents. A défaut du Nome serbe, je pus vite compter sur l'aide de Miloš, un demi-dieu Monténégrin, fils du dieu slave Kresnik. Miloš était tout à la fois mon professeur de langue serbe, mon guide et le gardien des locaux du Nome. Enfin, le grand rabbin de Sarajevo nous apporta une aide inattendue et précieuse.

Iskandar m'avait laissé une grande marge de manœuvre, ce que je compris mieux en voyant l'état du territoire. Pour m'en sortir, il m'était nécessaire de m'allier avec des hommes de tous bords. Sans le savoir, cet état de négociation permanente fut le meilleur entrainement possible pour ensuite naviguer les courants de la politique du Per Ankh. Qu'est-ce en réalité qu'une bande de magiciens mécontents à côté d'un gang de Romains, accompagnés de deux cyclopes, d'un chien de l'enfer et d'un prêtre orthodoxe cherchant à massacrer un campement Tziganes ? (Ce fut un des premiers cas auquel je fus confronté, j'avoue ne toujours pas avoir compris que faisait là le prêtre dans l'histoire).

En 1924 j'avais assisté à ma première assemblée des chefs de Nomes. Cela ne fut pas difficile de passer inaperçu : le grand évènement de la réunion avait été le retour au Per Ankh des magiciens Russes. Quand Menchikov s'était avancé dans la salle, un mélange d'applaudissements et de huées avait retenti. Imperturbable, il avait pris place au Dix-huitième pupitre, s'y était assis en regardant l'assemblée comme s'ils n'étaient que ses sujets. Le Nome russe ne reçut aucune sanction. Son aide fut reconnue dans le bannissement de Sekhmet, et il était un de ceux possédant le plus d'indépendance vis-à-vis du Premier Nome, notamment en matière de défense de son territoire.

Menchikov était venu me voir après la réunion.

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça… Iskandar t'honore. Ou cherche à t'enterrer. Sarajevo, vraiment ?

– Un Nome comme un autre.

– Je n'en doute pas, mais une histoire particulière tout de même. L'échec du Nome bosniaque fut l'échec de l'Europe entière en 14.

– N'aviez-vous pas été envoyé en renfort ?

– N'avons-nous pas déjà bien payé notre échec ? Setne n'était rien. Qu'une étincelle. L'Europe était déjà au bord du suicide quand il tira sur l'archiduc. Enfin soit. Je suppose que nous nous recroiserons, ailleurs qu'au Caire. Les Balkans sont encore dans la zone d'influence russe.

– Mon interlocuteur est un roi, le tien un secrétaire de parti.

– Mais les dieux Slaves, eux, ne connaissent pas de frontières. Nous serons amenés à travailler ensemble, Français.

– Et tu vas me dire de te faire confiance, c'est ça ?

– Oh non, surtout pas, ne me fais _jamais_ confiance Desjardins. »

Je remarquai soudain un détail sur sa main.

« Tu t'es marié ? » Il baissa les yeux sur son alliance.

« Oui. La réussite de toute une vie. »

J'haussai un sourcil interrogatif.

« Cent cinquante ans de persévérance !

– Je savais bien que tu étais un grand romantique. »

Il regarda son alliance, l'air attendri, puis me salua, me lançant en guise d'adieu :

« Bonne chance avec le serbo-croate, c'est une sale langue pour les francophones. Comme le russe d'ailleurs. »

De la chance j'en avais bien besoin. On nous incendia trois fois le Nome, la première année. Puis, quand le Per Ankh s'aperçu que je m'en sortais mieux, les Nomes hongrois, roumains, grecs, bulgares, italiens, et autrichiens se piquèrent d'intérêt pour nos activités. Pour mieux nous préserver de leur curiosité, nous avions une technique infaillible : toutes nos activités officielles se déroulaient au Nome de Sarajevo, les transactions en coulisse avec les locaux avaient plus souvent lieu à Dubrovnik, Podgorica, ou au Nome de Belgrade, nos affaires privées, dont nos relations avec certains membres de Nomes européens, ou des connaissances d'Alice, se déroulaient dans notre maison en Dalmatie.

Nous l'avions construite nous-même, en haut de rochers, surplombant la mer. Elle avait un étage, un très grand rez de chaussée, avec de grandes caves et celliers creusés dans la roche. Des vignes couvraient une tonnelle devant la porte qui donnait sur une grande terrasse, quelques mètres au-dessus des vagues. Des marches taillés dans la roche descendaient vers une plage. Le matin, après le petit-déjeuner, nous enlevions les chaises et tables, et Giacomo y donnait à Louis sa leçon d'escrime. De l'autre côté de la maison, s'étendait un grand jardin avec un verger qui faisait plus du quart de l'île. C'était une toute petite île aussi, inhabitée, bardée de toutes les protections possibles et magiquement inlocalisable.

Après des premières années difficiles, nous avions pris vite nos marques. C'était notre territoire, nous y connaissions à peu près tout le monde. Nous y étions libre surtout, ne dépendions que d'Iskandar, étions loin du regard des autres magiciens. Je ne rentrai que très peu à Paris à présent. Les enfants avaient grandi sous le chaud climat de l'Adriatique. Louis avait sept ans maintenant. Jeanne, la fille d'Alice, née en 1926, allait sur ses trois ans.

Ce jour-là, fin septembre 1929, c'était déjà la sixième fois que je devais assister à l'assemblée annuelle. Autant dire que j'étais rôdé. L'assemblée avait une fonction consultative, mais Iskandar ne prenait jamais de décision sans étudier auparavant les rapports de forces en son sein. Les sessions duraient plusieurs jours. Y étaient discuté d'abord le budget annuel et l'allocation d'aides financières aux Nomes en difficulté, ce qui ne concernait que peu les grands Nomes, autonomes financièrement. On évoquait ensuite les crises de l'année passée et celles en cours ainsi que les questions de sécurité. Chaque Nome présidait à son tour, il fallait donc trois cent soixante ans pour en faire le tour. Les nominations de nouveaux Chefs de Nome y étaient également annoncées. Enfin, Iskandar y reconfirmait à leurs postes certains magiciens remplissant des fonctions particulières, comme le guérisseur en chef du Premier Nome, le gardien du Trois Cent Soixantième Nome, le gardien des monuments anciens, le Maître des Cérémonies, ou encore le Grand Maître des études. Ces journées présentaient aussi un intérêt social : avec l'examen du Per Ankh, c'était le seul moment de l'année, où les magiciens du monde entier se retrouvaient pour discuter et échanger.

Il y avait eu quelques changements depuis ma première assemblée en 1924. Le vieux Kane était mort à l'automne dernier, son fils Jabari avait pris sa succession à la tête du Vingt-et-Unième. L'autre grande nouvelle était la nomination d'Hannibal Friedwald à la tête du Seizième Nome, suite au décès du vieux Alvensleben. Le Nome d'Allemagne, comme celui de France, faisait partie du « groupe des cinquante », les cinquante premiers Nomes, particulièrement puissants et peuplés qui prenaient la plupart des décisions au sein de la Maison de Vie. Bien sûr tout était plus compliqué, certains grands Nomes comme celui du Japon ne faisaient pas partie du groupe, mais nous y reviendront.

Ce matin-là donc, nous discutions du budget. La réunion aurait pu se dérouler _beaucoup plus vite_, si les grands Nomes arrêtaient de vouloir s'en mêler. De toute manière, comme je l'ai expliqué, ils ne recevaient pas de fonds du Premier Nome. Mais bien sûr, ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de se chamailler. Au final, les réactions étaient habituelles : Menchikov et Kane s'engueulaient joyeusement. Voiello réclamait de l'argent. Mazrui (l'homme le plus riche du Per Ankh) protestait contre les dépenses inutiles. Boris m'avait raconté qu'à une époque, quand les Sforza gouvernaient le Nome d'Italie, et les Bellini celui de Tunis il fallait régulièrement faire évacuer la salle, et fouiller les participants à l'entrée pour éviter qu'ils n'apportent avec eux des armes.

Boris Subotić, assis à côté de moi, dirigeait le Nome de Belgrade. Il s'était auto désigné comme mon chaperon et instructeur. En réalité il avait un peu perdu la boule depuis les massacres de 1918, et son Nome était dans un état épouvantable. Dans les faits Iskandar _m'avait_ envoyé pour le chaperonner. Le vieux magicien était d'un tempérament irascible et avait envoyé promener tous les inspecteurs et renforts qu'on lui avait expédié. Et puis, personne ne voulait mettre les mains dans le bourbier des Balkans. Avant moi, deux magiciens avaient successivement essayé de tenir le Nome de Sarajevo, sans succès, et Boris les avait regardés se faire déborder en rigolant. Sarajevo était devenu un genre de Nome-punition.

Mais bien sûr, je n'avais pas exactement respecté toutes les règles. Utiliser uniquement des magiciens pour contrôler une région où se côtoyaient trois monothéismes, où les Slaves étaient en guerre perpétuelle avec des romains, des grecs, des dieux germaniques, était un combat perdu d'avance. Et puis, comme toujours, j'arrivai après, dans des territoires épuisés par cinq années de luttes intestines, désireux d'un peu d'ordre.

Quand Boris comprit que je m'en sortais à peu près, il s'intéressa soudainement à moi, et sembla ravi de ma capacité à me mettre à dos tous les visages importants du Per Ankh. Il avait, pour plein de raisons, gardé une dent contre les autres magiciens. Le fait qu'il sympathisa avec moi surtout pour ennuyer les autres aurait pu être très vexant, mais sur le moment j'en étais surtout soulagé. Boris ne se déplaçait presque plus, et je me retrouvais à devoir gérer la plupart des affaires de son Nome pour lui. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je suppose qu'à mille ans passés, on devrait avoir droit à sa retraite, et il en avait mille cinq cent cinquante-deux. C'était aussi plus simple d'avoir une politique cohérente dans la région en m'en occupant seul.

Je dois dire qu'il présentait aussi un avantage certain : il parlait toutes les langues de la région, le serbo-croate, le bulgaro-macédonien, le slovène, le grec moderne, le romani, mais aussi les trucs impossibles, comme l'albanais, le turc tatar, l'aroumain, l'istrien, le méglénite… Enfin ses cours d'histoire me furent d'une grande aide. En général, j'aimais bien les vieux du Per Ankh pour ça : ils avaient vécu l'histoire qu'ils racontaient. Giacomo surtout, aimait aller picoler avec lui et recueillir toutes ses précieuses anecdote et histoires sur le passé de la Maison de Vie.

Enfin, il connaissait fort bien les chefs, les esprits, et les divinités locales. J'avais assez voyagé avec Erwan avant la guerre, pour savoir que c'était eux qui contrôlaient réellement un territoire. Avec leur aide il nous fut facile de repérer et démanteler les bandes armées une à une, et d'arrêter les anciens alliés de Setne, issus de tous les panthéons possibles. Généralement nos groupes d'intervention se constituaient de Giacomo, de Miloš et de moi, plus Esme qui passait de temps en temps, parfois d'Alice, mais elle n'avait pas une grande expérience du combat, ou de certains de ses amis/amants qu'elle recrutait à l'occasion. Y prenaient également part, en fonction des forces, diverses connaissances de Boris vivant sur le territoire, des magiciens Slovènes. Le Nome d'Albanie nous donnait souvent un coup de main également, j'évitais soigneusement celle des Hongrois ou des Grecs.

Au moment de la pause, je m'approchai de Vladimir.

« Comment va ta dictature ? » Il me salua.

A Belgrade, le roi Alexandre venait de dissoudre le parlement. Le royaume des Serbes, Croates et Slovènes allait être renommé d'ici quelques jours « royaume de Yougoslavie ». Les nationalistes croates et macédoniens, tout comme les communistes, étaient déjà pourchassés.

« Et la tienne ? Toujours pas de nouvelles de Trotski ?

– Oh, lui, il ne va pas me manquer. » Il n'avait bien sûr pas oublié le temps de la terreur rouge.

« Et Staline ?

– Au moins, lui ne s'embarrasse pas d'idéologie.

– C'est juste un bandit, oui. »

Il me regarda de ses yeux perçants.

« Tu te trompes toujours, les pires ce sont les idéologues. Ils sont _exaltés_. Nous n'aurions pas eu Staline sans ces idéologues, il serait à sa place, dans sa campagne de merde. Attend un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore le Kane ? Je vais aller me l'encadrer. »

Il se leva et retourna s'engueuler avec Kane. Le pire c'est qu'ils étaient _d'accord_. Tous les deux soutenaient une réforme pour obtenir davantage d'indépendance et d'opacité financière face au Premier Nome (une connerie si vous voulez mon avis). Ils n'arrivaient juste pas à se calmer deux minutes pour décider d'un _modus operandi_. Ils me rappelaient Justine qui passait son temps à crier sur Erwan, alors qu'il était un de ses meilleurs alliés.

En fait les deux chefs de Nome étaient des opposés parfaits. Les Nomes d'Amérique avaient une position un peu particulière : ils étaient absolument indépendants face à leur gouvernement. Le seul organe qui pouvait les contrôler était le Premier Nome. Le Dix-huitième à l'inverse était extrêmement libre face au Premier Nome, mais étroitement surveillé par son gouvernement temporel. C'est un système en vigueur depuis Pierre le Grand et Alexandre Menchikov.

Vladimir revint à sa place sans avoir avancé dans son projet, mais heureux de s'être défoulé.

« Tu exagères quand même.

– Je n'y peux rien, c'est un capitaliste, je suis obligé de ne pas m'entendre avec lui. Et puis tu es le moins bien placé pour me donner des leçons. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait toi ? »

J'haussai les épaules. « J'existe », je lui dis.

Il s'alluma un cigare.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Je fixai le cigare.

« Qui a dit que les cigares étaient incompatibles avec le communisme ?

– Vos dessins animés de propagande. Trouve-moi un vrai leader communiste qui fume des cigares ! »

Evidemment, à l'époque je ne me doutais pas que Cuba viendrait résoudre ce paradoxe.

« Pari tenu. » Répondit Menchikov.

* * *

_Vladimir Menchikov_

Si quelqu'un montait un spectacle, avec juste Desjardins sur scène se plaignant et critiquant tout pendant deux heures, je payerai pour le voir. C'était à la fois hilarant et toujours inattendu. Dès ce matin il avait eu le temps de râler sur le manque d'organisation qui nous faisait perdre du temps (c'est le but, j'avais envie de lui dire), sur les questions débiles qui revenaient en boucle, et sur le Nome de Vienne qui lui avait encore envoyé des lettres de menace (« de quoi ils se mêlent ces vieux aristocrates, l'empire Austro-Hongrois c'est fini, il serait temps qu'on le leur dise ! »). Desjardins avait un passif avec les Autrichiens qui ne remontait pas qu'à ses déboires avec le Nome. Ensuite, il s'était mis sur la gueule avec les Albanais pour une obscure raison.

« J'ai besoin de toi » il m'était enfin tombé dessus à la pause.

« Qu'est-ce tu as encore fait ? » j'ai soupiré.

C'était un peu la faute d'Iskandar aussi, il avait propulsé Desjardins chef de l'un des Nomes les plus casse-gueule du Per Ankh, alors qu'il n'avait aucune formation politique.

« Il faut que tu parles au Bulgare, il m'a répondu. J'ai le Cinquième qui veut _encore_ annexer la Macédoine. »

J'ai grogné. Le Cinquième, qui était un des plus puissants et anciens Nomes, vous vous en doutiez au numéro, celui d'Athènes, avait une seule obsession depuis des millénaires : la reconquête de la Macédoine (qu'on lui refusait pour qu'il ne devienne pas trop puissant justement). La Bulgarie était notoirement un de ses adversaires les plus farouches. Mais son chef de Nome, Koltchagovi, une sale ordure, au lieu de s'allier avec Desjardins dans ses déboires face aux Slaves préférai attendre de le voir se faire égorger, pour porter ensuite secours à son successeur. Desjardins incarnait le communisme à ses yeux (ce qui était hautement ironique, au vu de ses relations avec _mes_ communistes). Mais Koltchagovi était aussi un ennemi juré de Boris Subotić, depuis je ne sais quelle guerre Bulgaro-Serbe.

« La Macédoine ne fait pas partie de ton Nome. » je lui rappelai.

Il fit la grimace.

« Tu sais bien que si je ne m'en occupe pas, ça va me retomber dessus. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Une grande Grèce serait catastrophique pour l'équilibre de toute la région. Et Subotić était atteint d'un cas extrême de ce que j'appelai _острый похуизм. _

« Et les Albanais ?

– Tu plaisantes ? Ils ont reçu de l'argent des Grecs. Tu sais bien que les Bulgares, eux, dépendent de toi.

– Bon, je vais voir avec Koltchagovi. Toi, parle au Turc, et ne t'engueule pas avec lui comme la dernière fois. Normalement il est toujours partant pour s'opposer aux Grecs.

– Je me suis engueulé avec lui parce qu'il essayait de mobiliser des imams pour aller espionner les magiciens Slaves. Il se prend pour qui ce taré ? Comme si ça n'avait pas été assez compliqué de leur faire déposer les armes ! »

Desjardins avait réussi à semer la discorde entre toutes les bandes de Slaves de son territoire pour mieux les réconcilier à sa façon. « Tu es un véritable maître magicien", je l'avais complimenté. "Mettre _Isfet_ au service de _Ma'at_, c'est du très grand art. » Le fait que certains de leurs chefs avaient disparu de manière mystérieuse avait bien sûr aidé, en particulier quand le Français avait entrepris de démanteler la plus grosse bande de demi-dieux de la région. Les héros grecs du coin étaient souvent les pires. Ils s'associaient en bandes pour survivre, passaient des marchés avec les monstres et terrorisaient les populations. Je reconnus dans leur défaite la main discrète d'un certain magicien. Avoir un Bellini dans ses rangs était un avantage que n'avaient eu aucun des prédécesseurs de Desjardins, et je soupçonnais bien sûr Iskandar d'avoir prévu le coup.

Outre Boris, il y avait encore cinq magiciens Serbes, deux Bosniaques musulmans, trois Croates et six Slovènes au sein du Per Ankh. Un des Serbes servait au Nome de Kiev, deux au Nome bulgare, le reste chez moi. Les Croates étaient à Vienne, les Slovènes avaient formé un Nome autonome non reconnu à Ljubljana, les bosniaques étaient au Premier Nome. Tous les Kosovars enfin avaient déserté au Nome d'Albanie. Personne ne voulait reprendre Sarajevo. Subotić les traitait de poules mouillées. Il n'avait pas tort.

Michel s'était assuré les bonnes grâces des magiciens slovènes en reconnaissant leur Nome, ce qui avait bien sûr fâché le Nome de Vienne (dont les Slovènes faisaient jadis partie), mais il s'en foutait parce que ce faisant, il n'avait plus de frontière commune avec lui. En échange, les magiciens de Ljubljana lui prêtaient épisodiquement des hommes pour tenir son territoire. Il avait eu aussi la présence d'esprit de ne pas signaler à la monarchie Yougoslave ses activités, ce qui lui permettait de rester indépendant.

Vienne lui avait alors envoyé ses Croates pour reprendre le Nome. Ils avaient répliqué qu'ils ne foutraient pas les pieds à Sarajevo, et s'étaient barrés à Zagreb. Après des tractations entre Michel et eux, ils rejoignirent le Nome indépendant Slovène. Deux d'entre eux partirent ensuite pour le Nome de Sydney, où vivait le mari d'une des magiciennes, ce qui les raya définitivement de l'échiquier Européen. Vienne était demeurée fâchée avec Sarajevo.

Les Italiens quant à eux, étaient restés tranquilles pour l'instant. Desjardins avait refusé d'intervenir dans les démêlés des Slovènes et du Huitième, depuis l'annexion de la Carniole, une partie de la Slovénie par l'Italie. Je soupçonnais surtout un certain Bellini, qui connaissait fort bien les magiciens italiens, d'avoir fait chanter la plupart des membres importants du Nome pour acheter la paix. Vous commencez à voir que toute cette situation était assez complexe et imbriquée, bien que fort distrayante avec du recul.

J'avoue que j'avais joué dans tout ça un certain rôle qui me dépassait un peu. Au début Desjardins s'était sagement abstenu de me demander un coup de main. C'était en fait moi, qui, face à une situation un peu complexe avec mon gouvernement avait réclamé son aide. Il était ensuite revenu me voir, pour me demander une faveur particulière, qui n'était pas en lien avec la politique.

« Je voudrais retourner m'entrainer. Avec les magiciens de ton Nome. »

Desjardins était un des premiers à avoir l'audace de me présenter une telle demande. C'était certes surprenant, mais censé. Les magiciens élémentalistes russes étaient réputés être les meilleurs au monde. Les trois grands maîtres dans leurs disciplines respectives, Feu, Eau et Terre nous étaient affiliés : le plus grand magicien de l'eau tenait pour moi Arkhangelsk, celui de la Terre, avait été formé dans mon Nome et était stationné en Géorgie, et enfin la plus grande magicienne de feu était mon épouse, Anna. Le maître de l'air servait quant à lui sous les Mazrui, dans le Nome de Tanzanie.

« Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour retourner à l'école ?

– On n'est jamais trop vieux pour ça. »

J'avais demandé à Anna son avis, puisqu'elle dirigeait nos élémentalistes.

« Tu as une relation bizarre avec ton Français, tu es vachement impliqué dans ses emmerdes, avait souligné ma femme.

– C'est juste pour ennuyer Kane, je lui avais promis. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai pris la tête de mon Nome assez jeune (trente ans, c'est très, très jeune pour des magiciens), et j'aurais aimé recevoir un coup de main de la part des autres chefs, plutôt qu'une ruée générale sur mon territoire.

– Ah, mais c'est bien sûr ! Vladimir, espèce de vieille morue altruiste, généreuse et sentimentale, elle m'avait grondé, à moitié hilare, à moitié fâchée, arrête d'être _gentil_ avec les gens. Oh et puis zut ! Je vais le filer à un de mes magiciens de Terre. Les Français sont terriblement _mauvais_ en magie élémentale, ils ont dû nous l'abîmer de beaucoup. »

J'avais ainsi offert à l'un de mes magiciens, le plaisir, d'être payé pour casser la gueule toutes les semaines à un Français (non, nous n'avions pas oublié 1812, les magiciens ont la rancune dure). De fil en aiguille j'en étais venu à lui donner divers conseils politiques, en particulier sur comment gérer les Serbes. C'est moi qui lui avais conseillé de ne jamais mentionner son éducation catholique, pour qu'on ne l'accuse pas de favoritisme envers les Croates. C'était moi aussi qui m'étais retrouvé à lui faire un cours de dogmatisme orthodoxes (dans ces temps-là ; le clergé orthodoxe fréquentait beaucoup les dieux Slaves, il fallait se méfier).

La politique était juste une partie de la vérité. Instrumentaliser un Champollion pour faire rager les familles d'Amérique m'était utile c'est vrai. Mais au-delà de ça, j'avais une certaine affection pour le gamin. Enfin, mes magiciens étaient tous tracés par mon gouvernement. Dans un échange de bons procédés, il était arrivé à Desjardins de me donner un coup de main, espionnant par-ci, par-là, me rendant quelques services en secret du parti et de son comité central. De tout cela, il avait retenu mon manque total d'indépendance face à mon gouvernement. Il avait donc sur nous un réel potentiel de nuisance. Cela ne plaisait pas à ma sœur Nina, bien sûr. _« Il en sait trop sur nous. Débarrasse-t' en. »_ Personne ne devait connaitre notre faiblesse, alors que les communistes avaient passé un nœud coulant autour de notre cou.

Je me suis dit qu'avoir un allié dans les Balkans nous était plus utile. Et puis, comme le soulignait Serguei, Desjardins manifestait une certaine indifférence aux luttes de pouvoir au sein du Per Ankh. _« Il ressemble à son ancêtre. Champollion n'en avait plus ou moins rien à foutre de rien, tout au long de sa vie. Il voulait faire un truc, il allait faire son truc. Et ton Français pareil, il est apparu se promenant en pleine guerre civile, pour aller s'occuper de ses affaires, sans même s'inquiéter de ce qu'on faisait, d'Anna qui se baladait en faisant de la magie du chaos ou de toi qui t'alliais avec des chamans Evenks. »_

« Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ? J'ai un fonctionnaire ennuyant que j'aimerais bien voir disparaitre. » Je profitai de la pause pour lui demander.

La base de notre accord. C'était un genre de protection mutuelle en fait.

« Ça marche. Quelle ville ? »

Comme il n'y avait presque pas de portails dans les Balkans, Michel avait appris l'art de se déplacer à travers la _Duat_.

« Pas exactement une ville. Les îles Solovki. Oh et il faudrait en exfiltrer un ami.

– Grec ? Slave ?

– Non, juste un intellectuel. Tu penses pouvoir le sortir du pays ?

– On va se démerder. »

Quelques jours plus tard, trois morts, et la milice magique à nos trousses dans une forêt de Carélie, nous étions plus dans la merde qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, j'avais marché droit dans un piège, même magicien, on n'allait pas sur les îles Solovki comme on forcerait l'entrée d'un vulgaire camp sibérien.

Depuis l'été, les conditions dans nos prisons s'étaient durcies, avec obligation travail forcé pour les détenus, tout comme notre surveillance par le gouvernement. J'avais défendu toute désobéissance à mes magiciens, pour leur propre sécurité. Je me retrouvai donc à effectuer ce genre d'opération seul, ou avec des personnes extérieures au Nome.

Je remis du bois dans le feu et surveillait nos défense. Desjardins dormait à côté, il venait de brûler toute son énergie pour nous téléporter à travers la _Duat_. Les forêts de Carélie portaient les traces d'une magie particulière, cette dernière brouillait notre localisation, ralentissant nos poursuivants. Les Caréliens ne portaient pas Staline dans leur cœur. Je pensai à ma sœur également, _Саша, если бы ты меня видела... Где же ты сейчас ?_ Une torpeur m'envahit, et, malgré le risque, je me laissai happer par le sommeil. J'avais besoin de reconstituer mes réserves d'énergie également, pour regagner Léningrad.

Je fus réveillé par un hurlement. Tournai la tête et vit Michel qui se débattait dans son sommeil. Je l'attrapai par les épaules, le secouai jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Je lui laissai quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de lui proposer à boire. Il accepta avec reconnaissance.

« La guerre toujours ?

– Ca faisait longtemps aussi que je n'en avais pas rêvé. Je pense que c'est les camps, ça rappelle trop de choses. Je commençais à me demander… » Il n'acheva pas.

« Je pense que tu connais déjà ça, mais le plus simple est de ne pas filer, de ne pas s'attarder sur ces moments.

– Je ne veux pas oublier, il m'a répliqué. Si je ne trie pas mes souvenirs, ils deviennent flous et disparaissent avec le temps. Je vais devoir revoir chaque seconde pour pouvoir tourner la page je crois.

– Pourquoi tu voudrais t'en souvenir ? Une autre guerre viendra et elle aura tôt fait de te le rappeler.

– Non, pas si je peux faire quelque chose.

– Je me souviens du premier homme que j'ai tué, les monstres et tout, ça ne compte pas vraiment en fait. J'avais seize ans. C'était un chef de bande, un grand Bachkir, qui nous avait tendu une embuscade. Je l'ai achevé au sabre. Je crois que j'ai pleuré toute la nuit après ça. Nina m'a donné deux baffes au réveil, me disant qu'il fallait que je reprenne en main.

– Elle était dure avec toi.

– C'est normal, c'est mon aînée. C'était son rôle aussi. C'est passé après, j'ai pu traverser toutes les guerres.

– Peut-être qu'on peut s'endurcir comme ça. Mais j'ai juste l'impression que si j'enfouis encore ces émotions dans moi, je ne pourrai plus rien ressentir. Plus rien du tout.

– C'est là où tu es un original. Tu vois, la plupart d'entre nous ici, nous ne sentons plus rien déjà. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu t'en sortiras », je lui promis.

Je lui dis encore : « Ce serait dur pour toi si tu étais faible. Mais tu n'es pas faible. »

* * *

**Traduction** du russe:

острый похуизм : Je-m'en-foutisme aigu.

Саша, если бы ты меня видела... Где же ты сейчас ? : Sacha (diminutif d'Alexandra), si tu me voyais... Où est tu à présent ?


	15. Politiques italiennes : 1

**XV. Politiques italiennes : première partie**

* * *

_Ile de_ _mali Lukovac, royaume de Yougoslavie : 24 octobre 1929_

_Alice Huet_

J'allai chercher Michel, quelque part dans son jardin. C'était un lieu étrange, à mi-chemin entre un champ de sorcière et le jardin d'Eden. Des fleurs de toutes couleurs et de toutes formes s'entassaient, poussaient de partout avec une sorte d'exubérance, d'extase florale comme se livrant à une grande orgie végétale. Je passais des bosquets et des bosquets de couleurs, contournai le potager, dépassai le jardin des simples, écartai une liane fleurie qui me tombait au visage, enjambai quelques parterres coincés entre des buissons touffus, traversai les roseraies, et enfin j'arrivai dans les confins du jardin, où s'élançaient de longues rangées d'arbres fruitiers.

Michel était accroupi à côté de Louis, sous un oranger. Des pétales blancs, légèrement rosés jonchaient le sol. Mon fils avait joué à effeuiller des Camélias.

« N'arrache pas les pétales des corolles Louis, il lui demanda doucement.

– Mais tu peux les réparer, répondit le garçon. »

D'un geste Michel reconstitua la fleur, mais lui montra les longues fissures à l'emplacement des anciennes déchirures.

« C'est un être vivant. Si tu l'abimes, il ne sera plus jamais le même. »

Il donna la fleur à Louis, mais en quittant la main du magicien, elle se fana instantanément. Dépité il lâcha la tige.

« Est-ce qu'elle repoussera au paradis ?

– Qui t'a parlé du paradis ?

– Maman. »

Il lui ébouriffa la tignasse. « Je suis sûr que oui. » Ils m'ont aperçu à ce moment-là. Louis courut me faire un bisou, puis disparut entre les bosquets.

« Ils grandissent vite, murmura Michel.

– Parfois j'ai l'impression que ce sont plus tes enfants que les miens, je lui ai répondu.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises », il m'a fait en passant un bras sur mes épaules. « Le paradis, Alice ?

– C'est plus sympa que de lui parler de l'Hadès. Et il est baptisé d'ailleurs.

– Je sais, je suis son parrain.

– Et tu n'es pas très proactif dans l'enseignement de la foi catholique d'ailleurs. »

Michel rit. « Tu as choisi le mauvais parrain. »

Je laissai tomber. Nous avions tous les deux grandi en allant à la messe, mais à l'âge adulte, Michel s'en était plus éloigné que moi. Pourtant, mis à part son nom, il avait pris du côté de sa mère, et la ressemblance était de plus en plus flagrante. Outre ses traits, ses yeux, son apparence globale, ses aptitudes à la magie, ou encore son caractère volcanique, c'était un certain optimisme, une sorte de douceur qui ressortait, de rage de vivre. Au fil des années, le souvenir de la guerre avait fini par le lâcher peu à peu. Et là où la plupart de ses anciens camarades s'étaient juste endurcis dans leur silence morose, la guerre avait peu à peu glissé sur lui, laissant reparaitre le jeune homme de nos vingt ans, avec sa futilité, son insolence, sa foi dans le changement. Je me rappelai de Marie, épuisée après une longue journée d'usine qui dansait au son des orchestres. Je me rappelai aussi son entêtement, quand elle me persuadait qu'il me fallait continuer d'apprendre à lire, même si les mots se mélangeaient sur la page, en regardant Michel, patiemment reprendre mon fils pour la énième fois sur un exercice d'orthographe.

Nous avions ouvert un cabaret à Sarajevo, pour couvrir les dépenses du Nome, comme Michel avait vite compris qu'il lui fallait être le plus autonome possible face au Premier Nome. La gestion en avait été confiée à deux amis, un musicien Tsigane, Tchokola, et Yaacov, un ancien étudiant, chassé de sa yeshiva, qui avait fui Odessa. J'y avais placé un autel au fond, en l'honneur de Dionysos, qui était en vérité mon dieu préféré, et peut-être le seul que Michel admettait. C'était bien notre dieu aussi, celui des étrangers, et de l'art, des amours à la marge, et de la liberté humaine. C'était aussi le seul dieu que mes amis Egyptiens acceptaient de vénérer, sans doute parce qu'une prière à Dionysos était synonyme d'alcool, de danse, de musique et de travestissement.

Au lieu de rentrer directement vers la maison, nous avons fait un détour en sortant du jardin et empruntant le sentier en haut des falaises, contournant l'île. En chemin, nous étions retournés à notre habituelle dispute de ces derniers temps :

« Mais pourquoi tu n'apprends pas l'anglais ! C'est super facile quand tu parles déjà plein de langues !

– J'ai une incompatibilité génétique avec l'anglais.

– Michel, tu parles de quoi là ? Tu connais le latin, le grec, l'égyptien, l'allemand, l'italien, le _serbo-croate,_ dieux et même un peu de russe. Et l'arabe aussi.

– Le patois algérien, pas l'arabe classique.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ! Tu es un génie des langues, c'est dans ta famille, maintenant fais un truc utile et apprend l'anglais. »

Il a réfléchit un instant.

« Je vais finir d'apprendre le russe. Et me mettre à l'espagnol plutôt.

– Tu te fiches de moi ?

– Non, je cherche une combine pour ne jamais avoir besoin de parler anglais.

– Peut-être que chez les Egyptiens vous parlez tous un millier de langue, comme vous vivez longtemps et que vous vous faites chier. Mais tu vois, nous les demi-dieux, _on est des glands_ _!_ On ne parle qu'une seule langue : l'anglais.

– Juste une partie des demi-dieux : celle avec laquelle je n'ai pas envie de communiquer.

– Michel…

– T'inquiètes, je trouverai un enfant d'Aphrodite qui me fera la traduction. »

Le chemin se mit à descendre en pente plus raide, et nous retrouvâmes la terrasse, face à la mer. Esme y prenait le soleil, avec un chapeau à larges bords, déchiffrant un ancien parchemin. Jeanne était assise sur une couverture, jouant avec des galets. Elle nous fit un signe de la main. Des voix nous parvenaient de l'intérieur. Boris était assis dans un fauteuil, au coin de la cheminée éteinte. Louis nous avait ramené un panier de poires, et écoutait le vieux magicien lui conter une histoire dans sa langue.

Mon fils parlait le français, l'italien, le grec ancien et le serbo-croate à la perfection, avec un bien meilleur accent que Michel n'aurait jamais. Il semblait avoir trois ou quatre langues maternelles, mais je commençais à me douter que ce don pour les langues était un cadeau de son père. _Enfin un pouvoir utile. Parce que la kleptomanie ça va bien deux secondes !_ Giacomo lui apprenait le latin en ce moment « pour le civiliser » et je m'efforçai de lui inculquer un peu d'anglais. _Il en aura besoin plus tard. A vrai dire, il pourra toujours travailler comme traducteur_. Sa sœur aurait plus de difficultés, je le craignais.

Nous retrouvâmes Klaus Lehmann dans notre cuisine, avec Anita. Je le voyais de plus en plus souvent. Autant Michel avait des relations cordiales avec Hannibal, autant la majorité de ses interactions avec celui-là consistait en des engueulades. _« Sale nationaliste Boche »,_ il lui avait hurlé une fois, alors que Klaus lui avait défendu le bien-fondé de l'annexion de l'Alsace et de la Lorraine. Ses visites le laissaient généralement renfermé et morose.

Je mis des mois à lui faire cracher le morceau. « On s'est rencontrés à la guerre. Les deux seuls magiciens ennemis que j'ai croisés dans les tranchées étaient Lehmann et Friedwald. » Je connaissais l'histoire pour Hannibal. En 1917, les deux avaient fait une trêve de Noël, pour enterrer leurs morts. Leurs troupes avaient ensuite fraternisé dans la neige en chantant des cantiques. Quelques jours après, Michel retournait en première ligne et Hannibal était envoyé avec ses hommes sur le front de l'Est. Malgré ça, je n'aimais pas Hannibal. Il était le genre d'homme que j'aurais pu amadouer, quand j'espionnais pour le compte de l'état-major français. Est-ce que c'était bien, est-ce que c'était mal ? Je ne sais pas. Klaus Lehmann était à l'inverse la figure type du soldat incorruptible. Un sale type sous un sale gouvernement, mais aussi un homme qui ne dévierait jamais d'une seule virgule de sa morale.

Klaus et Michel avaient étudié ensemble plusieurs mois à Beyrouth après la guerre. Ils avaient plus ou moins enterré la hache de guerre pour pouvoir avancer. L'Allemand avait ensuite participé aux grèves au Seizième Nome. Je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'il venait faire ici. Je savais qu'il avait quitté le Nome de Berlin pour celui de Vienne depuis peu, et qu'il nous envoyait de temps en temps des informations sur leurs intentions, mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? _Il faut que je pense à demander à Giacomo, il pourra sans doute m'expliquer tout ça. _

Anita était membre de la bande à Jean, comme je les appelai, elle assurait la liaison entre eux et nous. C'était une descendante d'un dieu romain, qui n'avait jamais rejoint la légion. Elle avait été élevée par un vieux prêtre de Hammon-Baal. Les anciens de Carthage étaient encore très présents au Portugal. Souvent des transfuges romains qui n'avaient pas réussi à partir pour l'Amérique rejoignaient les Phéniciens, encore basés sur le continent. Toujours ainsi se rejouait en boucle la vieille inimitié entre Carthage et Rome. Anita aurait dû à son tour devenir une prêtresse de Tanit, mais elle avait fui son pays après le coup d'état militaire de 1926.

La bande à Jean, forte de plus d'une centaine d'hommes d'horizons divers, était toujours classée hors-la-loi, mais n'était plus une priorité pour les magiciens. Leur but était en effet de lutter contre l'Olympe et les Romains, ce dont la Maison de Vie se fichait un peu. Qui plus est, ils s'étaient déplacés du côté de l'Allemagne et de la Tchécoslovaquie, si bien que le Quatorzième s'en était lavé les mains. A l'inverse, le Nome allemand semblait avoir passé un accord avec eux. Ils nous donnaient un coup de main à l'occasion.

Giacomo complétait le trio. Tous trois étaient penchés sur une carte étalée sur la massive table de chêne et dissertaient fiévreusement. _Rome, toujours_. Je ne parlais pas de la ville bien sûr, mais de ses légions. Elles débarquaient l'une après l'autre sur notre continent, abandonnant peu à peu leur camp de la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis.

Le retour des légions était la grande affaire du moment. Après leur défaite face aux Grecs, dans la guerre civile des Etats-Unis, elles avaient dû se retirer près de San Francisco, et abandonner la côte Est, voyant ainsi leurs lignes avec l'ancien continent coupées. La Nouvelle Rome avait alors traversé une très mauvaise passe. S'y était développé un certain mythe des origines, alors qu'une partie des légionnaires rêvaient d'un grand retour vers leurs terres ancestrales. Un nouveau _praetor_ fut nommé, un fils de Jupiter. Il promit de restituer l'Europe aux Romains. Le calcul était simple : que les Grecs gardent l'Amérique, mais Rome revendiquait pour elle-même les territoires de son ancien empire, où les monstres étaient plus terribles, mais la magie plus puissante.

Ne souhaitant pas s'opposer directement au puissant Huitième Nome, ils décidèrent de prendre pied en Gaule, lieu de création de la légion _Fulminata_. Vous vous en souvenez ? Je vous en avais parlé, tout ceci se déroula à la Belle époque. Or les Celtes de notre territoire ne rêvaient que de vengeance depuis la prise d'Alésia, et une guerre faillit éclater. On y échappa, mais uniquement à cause du début de la Grande Guerre, qui emporta tout sur son passage. Romains comme Celtes rejoignirent les armées nationales, perdant leur unité. Le reste des troupes romaines épargnées par la guerre rejoignit ensuite la côte Ouest, et, grâce à l'intervention des Sforza, passèrent une alliance plutôt tiède avec les Hogan. Mais même sans le soutien des Bellini, Jabari Kane arracha la victoire en s'alliant avec la troisième famille d'Amérique, les Rehataka. Je ne vous ai pas perdu ? On y vient je vous rassure.

En 1922, les chemises noires de Mussolini marchèrent sur Rome et l'équilibre de toute l'Italie bascula de nouveau. Or le grand projet de Mussolini était, ainsi qu'il l'affirmait avec fierté, la résurrection de l'empire romain. Et voici qu'à présent les _véritables_ légions romaines revenaient à leurs terres ancestrales. Ils avaient forcément été invités.

Les di Angelo avaient à voir avec tout cela selon Giacomo. Il les connaissait bien. Ce n'étaient pas des magiciens, mais ils étaient, comme les Bellini, une grande famille vénitienne, installée en Italie à l'époque de l'apogée la République des Doges. Claudio di Angelo était ambassadeur aux Etats-Unis, il était le mieux placé pour négocier avec la Nouvelle Rome le retour de ses légions. Giacomo avait un passif avec cette famille : en 1915, il avait tué en duel le jeune frère de Claudio, Timeo, pour une obscure histoire en lien avec un service que ce dernier aurait rendu à Vincenzo Sforza (comme souvent dans les histoires Sforza-Bellini, les détails m'échappaient). Il avait ensuite été contraint de s'engager dans la Légion étrangère, pour se cacher quelque temps hors du pays.

_Dire qu'à une époque je n'étais qu'une petite sang-mêlé, accomplissant des quêtes pour le compte de divers dieux. Que tout est devenu affreusement compliqué !_

Pourquoi m'envoyait-on toujours espionner ? Parce que je me débrouillai bien. Pourquoi je me débrouillai bien ? Parce que j'étais une artiste, je jouais la jeune femme un peu idiote et perchée, et tout se passai bien. Aussi les hommes restent des hommes, ils n'avoueraient jamais avoir perdu contre une femme.

« Vous en êtes où ? Je demandai.

– Les magiciens Slovènes n'ont aucune chance, résuma Klaus. Les Italiens en viendront à bout, en trois jours je pense, puis Vienne passera un accord avec le Huitième, et retrouvera sa frontière initiale, moins la zone côtière. ».

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Dès qu'ils pourront ils vous enverront des hommes. » Il s'adressa à Michel. « Ou plutôt financeront des gangs. La région sera à feu et à sang, et les Romains débarqueront aisément. »

_Au moins il est direct. Attendez, la légion ? Quel épisode j'ai manqué ?_

« Pardon quoi ?

– Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que le Huitième, plutôt que de s'opposer aux nouveaux venu va chercher à les envoyer contre d'autres Nomes.

– Sforza, sale fourbe, rouspéta Giacomo.

– Voiello n'est pas Sforza, souligna Michel.

– De cœur, si ! Repris l'Italien. Il s'attaque à nous bien sûr.

– Est-ce que c'est certain ? Que les romains débarquent ? Je vérifiai.

– Pas du tout, dit Klaus, c'est une hypothèse.

– C'est Rome voyons, murmura Desjardins. Ils ont d'autres objectifs qu'une des zones les plus pauvres d'Europe. Notre tour viendra après. Surtout que Mussolini veut les envoyer en Ethiopie.

– Tu sous-estimes le pouvoir de nuisance de Sforza ! » _La vieille dispute_.

« Dans tous les cas il va falloir faire un choix par rapport aux Slovènes, rappela Klaus, ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps.

– Ça fait trois ans que tu me dis qu'ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps, releva Michel. »

Klaus s'empourpra. « Oui, mais là, ils n'en ont vraiment plus pour longtemps. » Anita étouffa un ricanement.

Esme rentra à ce moment dans la cuisine, Jeanne dans ses bras.

« Alliez-vous aux Tchèques et brûlez le Nome de Vienne, elle conseilla. Problème résolu. »

Giacomo hocha la tête, l'air enthousiaste. Lehmann roula ses yeux, l'air exaspéré.

« Bien sûr, la solution Bellini, il grommela.

– Il n'est pas question de brûler le Nome de qui que ce soit, gronda Michel.

– Si vous faites n'importe quoi aussi… marmonna Esme.

– On va bientôt y aller » j'annonçai.

Les regards se tournèrent vers nous.

« C'est un concert que tu as à Venise ? demanda Anita. » _Une mission plutôt, une mission délicate. _

« Oui. Giacomo m'accompagne. Il a à faire là-bas.

– Démontrer l'implication de Sforza dans le débarquement ! expliqua ce dernier. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire l'invasion ? »

Michel haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu, mais n'insista pas.

« Eh bien mesdames, messieurs, bonne chance avec vos problèmes de Slovènes, fit avec une fausse gravité Giacomo.

– Tu es prêt ? » Je lui demandai. Nous partions dans une heure.

« Presque. » Il attrapa le bras de Michel, et ils disparurent dans la chambre.

Esme et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Je pris le temps de dire au revoir à Louis et Jeanne. Dix minutes avant le départ, Giacomo refit son apparition, embrassa les enfants, Esme, Michel, serra la main de Subotić, glissa une menace à Anita et Lehmann en partant (son comportement habituel), et finalement nous quittâmes la maison.

Comme le bateau s'éloignait, Michel nous suivit longtemps des yeux, et je me sentis un peu coupable face à son regard perçant et peu crédule. Giacomo était aussi mal à l'aise. Nous avions un peu honte de lui cacher des choses, mais nous avions nos raisons. Comme me l'avait bien expliqué Giacomo, si nous agissions à côté de la loi, aux yeux du Per Ankh, Michel était la loi. C'était mieux ainsi, pour sa propre protection. Parfois Giacomo le traitait comme s'il était aussi fragile que ses fleurs. Je lui avais fait la remarque en riant, il avait haussé les épaules. « Pas que lui. Les êtres humains sont fragiles en général. Ce n'est pas un mal. » Je m'étais arrêtée soudainement, tant il m'avait rappelé Marie en cet instant. _Si tu savais comme c'est fragile un homme. _Je regardai une dernière fois derrière moi, et notre île était toute fragile elle aussi, comme une petite miette jetée sur l'océan.

* * *

_Esme Sabbia_

Mon cousin et la chanteuse partirent avant la nuit. Je restai sur la terrasse, ouvrant une bouteille de vin macédonien. Le soir tombait, la brise marine nous amenait enfin un peu de fraicheur. Miloš nous avait rejoint pour le diner, il préparait du goulasch dans la maison, l'odeur embaumait. Ces deux dernières années, je passai de plus en plus de temps ici. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie attachée à un Nome en particulier. En ce moment, le Quinzième m'avait envoyé à Séville, avec un autre magicien. Nous nous relayions pour tenir notre relai du Nome, et ainsi, la moitié de l'année, j'étais libre d'aller où je voulais. La Dalmatie était vite devenue une sorte de paradis caché pour moi. Et les enfants étaient attachants, c'est vrai.

J'avais prévu de rester encore une dizaine de jours. Je pourrais leur filer un coup de main, si jamais ça tournai au vinaigre avec les Slovènes. Alice me manquerait, ça c'était sûr. Pourtant j'avais toujours préféré être avec les hommes, depuis mon enfance. Mon père n'avait pas de fils, que des filles légitimes, et pour mieux lui plaire, j'avais grandi en garçon manqué. J'étais une magicienne de combat, une des spécialités les plus masculinisées de la Maison de Vie. Les choses changèrent à ma puberté. J'acceptai enfin ma féminité, pris plaisir à m'apprêter, après avoir compris que cela me donnait du pouvoir sur les autres. J'étais une bâtarde, j'avais grandi dans l'ombre de deux familles, et ne vous y trompez pas, la liberté s'y achète à haut prix. J'étais prête à récolter des miettes de puissance partout où j'en trouverais.

Mais Alice avait bouleversé mon regard sur pas mal de choses. Elle avait fait irruption brutalement, comme un météore, absolument libre, totalement détachée. Il m'avait fallu des années pour comprendre, ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas elle-même. Comme tous les enfants d'Apollon, elle avait gardé de son père quelque chose : c'était une guérisseuse. Pas des corps, des âmes. Elle avait une manière particulière de vous regarder, de refaire surgir en vous toutes vos fragilités, vos fêlures. C'est comme ça qu'elle séduisait les gens : en les réparant. Voilà ce qui avait changé chez moi depuis toutes ces années ; avant Justine, je n'avais pas compris combien j'étais en colère, avant Alice, je n'avais pas compris combien j'avais besoin d'être consolée.

Je rêvassai en regardant la mer, quand je vis que Lehmann, tendu, fixait lui aussi l'horizon. Il était dans un état d'alerte permanente ces derniers temps. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de lui. J'étais celle avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, si bien que je faisais parfois office de médiatrice. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il nous inondait comme ça d'informations, c'était un genre d'accord connu, semblait il, de Michel et de lui uniquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ?

– Hannibal, il répondit sans détour. Il parle trop, en particulier aux chefs de gouvernements.

– Il fait juste son travail de chef de Nome, je tempérai.

– Tu es comme Desjardins, il eut un rictus las, vous êtes aveugles.

– Les communistes ? Je l'interrogeai. Il voit ce parti-là ?

– Pas que, mais oui.

– Dans ce cas, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, je pense que Michel ne se fait pas vraiment d'illusion sur l'idéologie marxiste, il fréquente assez les Russes pour ça.

– Il n'y a pas que la politique. Quand j'ai quitté Berlin, il s'intéressait… Il s'intéressait à de la magie ancienne. » _Tiens donc_.

« Une obsession assez fréquente chez les magiciens, je relevai, surtout quand ils sont aussi doués que Friedwald. Est-ce si grave ?

– Oui. C'est grave. J'en ai parlé à Desjardins, surtout depuis que Friedwald… il lui a posé des questions sur son ascendance aussi, il se renseigne beaucoup sur les écrits de Champollion.

– Champollion ou la magie ancienne ? Il faudrait savoir.

– Les deux.

– Tu es parano, j'ai soupiré. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fréquent ici, on finit par tous le devenir. En même temps, entre les Turcs qui soudoient des gens, et le Cinquième qui essaye tous les ans d'envahir le territoire… »

Il haussa ses sourcils.

« Tu t'es bien installée. On dirait presque que tu fais partie du Nome.

– Faut croire que je m'y plais. »

Devant son visage défait j'ajoutai :

« Ecoute, lâche l'affaire. Tu es à Vienne maintenant, tu ne peux que difficilement l'espionner. Au pire si tu es vraiment inquiet, rédige un rapport pour Iskandar, je demanderai à Giacomo de le faire passer.

– C'est déjà fait. » _Giacomo, en voilà un autre parano_.

« Mais a priori, Iskandar n'a rien ordonné. Il s'en fiche.

– Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas important alors.

– Iskandar se trompe. »

Il commença à m'agacer sérieusement.

« De toute façon, je conclus, Desjardins n'y connais rien, ni à la magie ancienne, ni à ses ancêtres.

– Ça oui, il grommela. L'imbécile. Quand j'essaye de lui en parler, il me met à la porte.

– Tu lui pompes l'air, aussi. »

Il me tourna le dos et rentra dans la maison._ A moi aussi d'ailleurs_. Je repris mon verre de main, et retourna au déchiffrement de mon parchemin de géométrie sacrée en attendant le diner.

Le matin, je fus réveillé par les cris des enfants. Je descendis prendre le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse. Lehmann était déjà reparti à l'aube avec Miloš. Anita surveillait Jeanne et Louis sur la plage. Boris et Michel discutaient en serbe, l'air préoccupés, devant la cafetière.

« Quelles nouvelles ? » je leur demandai.

Michel me lança le journal. D'un geste de la main j'en changeai la langue pour pouvoir le déchiffrer. En haut s'étalait en lettre capitales : « WALL STREET IN PANIC AS STOCKS CRASH » Je m'assis précipitamment, me servi du café et commençai à lire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça présage ?

– Je ne sais pas bien…

– Une récession économique, c'est toujours comme ça. »

Boris avait l'air particulièrement amusé.

« Je leur ai toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas foutre ses capitaux en bourse. Les gens sont des crétins.

– C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça quand même, releva Michel.

– Ils sont ruinés, je réalisai enfin.

– Qui ? demanda Desjardins.

– Tous, je m'écriai, enfin partiellement, ils ont perdu tous leurs capitaux légaux.

– Ah, les familles d'Amériques, se moqua Boris. Embarquez-vous pour le nouveau monde, vous y ferez fortune ils disaient…

– L'Europe est aussi dans une mauvaise passe, elle dépend de l'économie américaine, rappela Michel. Déjà que l'emprunt russe s'est perdu dans la nature… »

Un vague mauvais pressentiment me remua.

« On fait quoi ?

– Rien, fit Michel.

– Nous sommes des magiciens, nous ne faisons pas de miracles, rappela Boris. Maintenant tout le monde va partir au chômage. » Bien sûr lui s'en foutait.

Je reposai le journal et chassai ces pensées sombres. Il faisait si beau en cette fin d'automne qu'on aurait pu se croire en été. Les rires des enfants montaient jusqu'à nous mêlés aux cris de mouettes. La chaude brise faisait onduler les feuilles de vignes, alors qu'oscillaient sous la treille de grosses grappes sombres. _Il faudra vendanger bientôt_. Il était bien difficile alors de se faire du souci, parce que quelque part, à l'autre bout du monde, des policiers avaient chassé d'un bâtiment une émeute d'actionnaires.


	16. La leçon

Pas mal d'informations sur ma version de la théorie de la magie, qui aura pas mal d'importance pour la suite de l'histoire, surtout dans ma vision des Kane. Le chapitre s'est avéré bien plus long que ce que j'avais prévu, mais je me rend compte que je pourrais faire parler Giacomo et Alice pendant des heures.

* * *

**XVI. La leçon**

* * *

_Alice Huet_

Pour plus de de discrétion nous avions choisi de rallier Venise par le train. Giacomo, assis dans le compartiment en face de moi ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil rapides vers le couloir et par la fenêtre.

« Nerveux ? Je lui demandai.

– C'est la première fois que je rentre à Venise depuis des années. Bien sûr que je suis nerveux. »

Le même homme, il y a six ans m'aurait sorti un joli mensonge.

« Tu te ramollis, je lui dis. Tu deviens honnête.

– La corruption des climats chauds, » il fit en haussant les épaules.

Nous roulâmes longtemps en silence. Au bout d'un moment je commençai à m'ennuyer et me mis à le fixer avec insistance. Ce petit jeu dura un moment, mais enfin, n'y tenant plus, il s'ouvrit :

« Je crois que c'est difficile pour ma famille en ce moment. D'abord il y a eu nos ennuis financiers, puis, à cause de moi, les sanctions du Premier Nome, le Huitième aux mains des Sforza, et maintenant des Romains. Nous sommes liés au Carthaginois par le sang je te rappelle.

– Comment ça s'est produit ? Je veux dire votre mélange avec les Phéniciens…

– Pas compliqué, les familles de Sethiens ont souvent du sang étranger.

– Set, dieu des étrangers, je me suis rappelée.

– Oui, et nos membres servaient souvent comme ambassadeurs. »

Dans l'Egypte antique, le voyage et les relations diplomatiques n'étaient pas le secteur professionnel le plus valorisé.

« C'est aussi pour ça qu'on accuse notre sang de s'être abâtardi. Il s'est éloigné des origines, ce qui fait qu'il est plus perméable à la magie du chaos. Dévie un instant de la ligne droite, et _Isfet_ s'infiltre.

– D'où le mythe du sang pur, ou du sang de pharaon ?

– Ce n'est pas qu'un mythe, c'est une réalité aussi. Un sang plus proche des origines offre une plus grande puissance magique, et permet, _permettait_ de devenir l'hôte de dieux. En fait, il est très difficile d'augmenter sa puissance en conservant Ma'at. Quant au sang étranger, il n'affaiblit pas, il _écarte_. Tu restes puissant, mais tu deviens mage du chaos. Tu te spécialise dans les dieux que tu héberges aussi. »

J'étais un peu perdue dans ces histoires.

« Tu parles toujours de potentiel magique?

– Oui.

– Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça marche ?

– Pas difficile. Tu vois, chaque magicien reçoit à la naissance un alignement initial, certains potentiels sont plus inclinés vers certaines disciplines : les mots divins ou la magie élémentale par exemple. Un autre alignement que tu reçois est ta position sur l'échelle _d'Isfet-Ma'at_.

– Marrant, je les ai toujours vus comme des opposés.

– C'est une erreur fréquente, dès que tu étudies un peu tu cesses de voir les choses en termes d'absolu. On considère que la magie s'inscrit dans une échelle allant d'Isfet à Ma'at, comme un reflet de nos actions si tu veux. Une des lois les plus importantes est qu'on descend toujours de Ma'at à Isfet, et qu'il est presque impossible d'aller en sens inverse. Autrement dit, si ton potentiel magique se tourne vers le chaos, il est presque impossible de retourner à l'état initial.

– Parce qu'il évolue au cours de ta vie ?

– Dans une mesure délimitée, oui. Par exemple, tu peux parfaitement te forcer à choisir une discipline contraire à tes inclinaisons initiales, avec plus ou moins de succès. C'est ce qu'a fait Michel par exemple.

– Et du coup, comment tu peux savoir quel genre de potentiel tu as, ou s'il est plutôt chaotique ou ordonné ?

– Ce n'est pas difficile, ton potentiel est là où tu es plutôt bon. Pour Isfet… Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas : une certaine tournure d'esprit, une aptitude à certains sorts plus limites… Parfois, dans des cas plus rare, les hiéroglyphes que tu traces apparaissent rouges et non pas bleus. Dans ce cas, c'est un peu comme si tu criais '_'Bonjour magie du chaos, je suis disponible !''_. Si tu viens d'une famille où c'est fréquent aussi…

– Et il n'y a pas de mage du chaos dans les familles les plus Egyptiennes ?

– Ça arrive, pour plein d'autres raisons, mais c'est beaucoup plus rare. En général, elles sont tournées vers Horus, Isis, Hâpy… Nos familles étaient davantage du côté de Set, Sekhmet, Sobek…

– Et Thoth ?

– Thoth tient le milieu, le vrai. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il conseille le chef Lecteur. »

Il réfléchit un instant puis ajouta :

« Après ce n'est pas une loi générale, d'autres facteurs interviennent, en particulier en fonction de l'origine des familles, Basse ou Haute Egypte. Par exemple les Sforza sont originaires de Basse Egypte, ils sont tournés vers Sobek, non vers Set.

– Attend, les Sforza sont du côté _d'Isfet_ eux aussi ?

– Bien sûr, c'est une vaste querelle de famille nos histoires. »

J'ai commencé à rire.

« Donc tous les magiciens italiens sont plus ou moins du côté du chaos ? Pas étonnant que votre Nome soit un tel bordel. Comment les autres permettent ça ?

– Attention, il y a une nuance : selon les lois actuelles, ce sont la plupart des sorts tombant sous le coup de la magie du chaos qui sont interdits. Le Per Ankh ne peut pas interdire un potentiel magique, ça ne fait pas de sens.

– Donc vous êtes des mages du chaos privés de magie du chaos ?

– Plus ou moins.

– Mais depuis quand les Bellini ou les Sforza agissent-ils conformément à la loi ?

– Tu comprends bien les choses. En fait, tu vas finir par mieux connaitre le fonctionnement de la magie que la plupart des magiciens du Per Ankh.

– Tu es un bon instructeur.

– J'ai étudié la théorie du chaos et des forces quand j'étais stationné au Vatican.

– Sérieusement ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais étudié au Vatican !

– S'il te plait, j'ai un diplôme en théologie et herméneutique des textes bibliques.

– Tu n'es pas un élémentaliste de feu aux dernières nouvelles ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Officiellement, mais je suis très mauvais en magie élémentale, je déteste ça. D'ailleurs je ne maitrise que le feu. En fait j'aurais plutôt bien aimé être théoricien, mais je suis trop paresseux pour ça. »

J'haussai un sourcil.

« La recherche en magie, comme la statuaire sont les pratiques qui demandent le plus d'études et d'efforts, m'expliqua Giacomo. Typiquement, on dit qu'il faut au moins soixante-quinze ans de formation pour être un vrai magicien en statuaire.

– C'est précis soixante-quinze ans, je ris.

– Je ne fais pas les règles, répliqua Giacomo. »

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler.

« Vous devriez vous allier aux Sforza, vous seriez invincibles, je lui déclarai soudain.

– Pas possible, nous vénérons des dieux du chaos. Pour gagner leurs faveurs nous nous entretuons. C'est la règle du jeu.

– C'est barbare.

– C'est ainsi. Tu as déjà vu le Colisée Alice ? C'est un peu le même principe. Pour distraire des dieux comme Set, il faut du grand spectacle.

– Je comprends qu'Iskandar prohibe leur usage. »

Giacomo se mit à rire soudain.

« Leur _usage_ ? Ce ne sont pas des machines. En vérité, déjà sous l'Egypte antique, les magiciens de ma famille avaient cessé d'être des hôtes de Set, c'est quelque chose que font seulement les autres familles de Sethiens. Nous avons pris nos précautions avec lui.

– Comment ça ?

– Quand on joue avec le feu, il vaut mieux porter des gants », il répondit.

Il refusa par la suite de m'en dire plus. Je me rendis compte que sa nervosité augmentait au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de Venise.

« Et Champollion ? Il est de quel alignement ? » Je tentai de relancer la conversation.

« Aucune idée, il avoua. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Plus vers Thoth je suppose, vu que c'est de la magie nouvelle. Elle n'a pas du vraiment se définir. Il y a quelques familles qui se sont fixé dans cette zone grise, les Menchikov par exemple.

– Je croyais qu'ils étaient mages du chaos ?

– Non, ce sont d'anciens prêtres d'Amon. C'est juste que le fait qu'ils soient originaires de Haute-Egypte a servi à la propagande des familles-combattantes. »

Je commençai à avoir un certain mal de tête, et me sentais de nouveau perdue.

« Attend, qu'est-ce que la Haute Egypte a à voir avec le chaos ?

– Pas exactement _Isfet_, mais Set. C'est son territoire. Horus, son opposé, est davantage associé à la basse Egypte.

– Oui, d'accord. Et les familles-combattantes, ça veut dire quoi ?

– Beaucoup de familles qui vénéraient Horus se consacrent presque exclusivement à la magie du combat. C'est un dieu guerrier après tout. Typiquement, ce sont les Kane, les Hogan, l'ensemble des familles chinoises… Elles sont réputées pour être parmi les plus puissantes.

– Selon Michel, la prééminence des grandes familles est liée au fait que les magiciens de plus bas étage n'ont pas accès à une bonne éducation magique.

– Il n'a pas complètement tort, soupira Giacomo. Mais il est difficile de faire la part des choses entre l'inégalité naturelle, et ce qui est créé par les conditions d'études. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il arrive qu'on retrouve des descendants perdus du sang des pharaons sans aucune connaissance de leurs origines, mais qui présentent des aptitudes exceptionnelles. Les grandes familles ne les aiment pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, ils mettent en péril leur hégémonie. Le sang de Pharaon revient toujours au final, on ne peut pas nier son importance, même si elle est très certainement surévaluée.

– Et Michel, je demandai, tu le ranges où ? »

Giacomo choisit soigneusement ses mots.

« Tu vois bien que dans ce système assez complexe, de près de cinq mille ans, Champollion fait une énorme tâche.

– Sans doute.

– Le cas Champollion, comme on l'appelle n'est étudié que par quelques théoriciens généalogistes, et est plus ou moins rangé secret. Je pense qu'une partie de l'intérêt d'Iskandar pour Michel vient de là, il veut le voir évoluer. Cela peut avoir d'énormes implications pour le futur. »

Il fit une pause et observa ses ongles.

« Ce qui est frappant c'est qu'il est… _adaptable_. Typiquement, on l'a forcé à devenir élémentaliste, ce qui était complètement contraire à ses inclinaisons initiales, et tu vois qu'il en est devenu un plutôt bon. Il s'est même complètement approprié la magie de la terre, au point de la _complexifier_ avec ses expériences florales. Aussi, normalement, même avec de l'entrainement, tu es censé atteindre une certaine limite, mais lui ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Et il y a plus encore…

– Quoi donc ?

– Il est possible d'évaluer le potentiel d'un magicien dès l'enfance. D'avoir une idée de jusqu'où il peut aller. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il avait un potentiel assez bas, et aurait dû rester un magicien très moyen. Maintenant, en s'entrainant, ce n'est pas juste qu'il est parvenu à gagner en puissance, c'est que son potentiel a _bougé_. Il n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il était il y a quelques années.

– Il le sait tout ça ? »

Une ombre passa sur son visage. « Oui, on en a parlé. »

Il se tut un moment, et regarda de nouveau nerveusement par la fenêtre. Je ne le gênai pas, je savourai juste ma chance (et mon immense curiosité). Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un demi-dieu comme moi pouvait avoir accès aux secrets du Per Ankh. Mais plus je travaillai avec Giacomo, plus il me dévoilait ce genre de mystères.

Soudain il eut envie de parler à nouveau :

« Les Champollion sont… enfin je ne sais pas avec quelles données exactement les généalogistes travaillent. Ils ont longtemps été à la marge.

– Son grand-père était un Communard, je me souvins, le père de Marie.

– Oh, oui, Barthélémy, le fils bâtard de Champollion. Il est célèbre chez nous, il a brulé les Tuileries.

– Ah bon ? » Je m'étonnai.

Je savais que le palais des Tuileries avait brûlé pendant la Commune de 1871.

« Tu ne savais pas ? »

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Puis il ajouta :

« Il y a une légende urbaine qui dit qu'il aurait ainsi capturé l'énergie de la monarchie française, pour la transférer dans l'obélisque de Louxor, sur la place de la Concorde, juste à côté. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais tous les magiciens en statuaire rêvent de la démonter pour voir. »

L'image me fit sourire.

« L'obélisque de tous les fantasmes.

– Les obélisques sont peut-être les artefacts égyptiens les plus puissants avec les statues de dieux. Et l'obélisque de Louxor a été _installée à Paris par Champollion_, et dieux savent quel genre de magie il a pu mettre là-dedans ! Elle est sans doute encore reliée à sa jumelle à Louxor, et qui sait quel genre de lien magique subsiste entre les deux ? Quand je pense que les magiciens Français la traitent comme un vulgaire portail !

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que, il m'expliqua, les Français sont _débiles_. Ça fait plus d'un siècle qu'ils sont en roue libre.

– Hé, tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Votre Nome est entièrement soumis à des querelles de magiciens du chaos donc bon…

– C'est la vérité pourtant. Le Quatorzième s'est effondré à la Révolution. Si toutes les grandes familles se sentent concernées par ses affaires, c'est aussi parce que c'est devenu le grand n'importe quoi. Au XVIIème-XVIIIème siècle, c'était le plus grand Nome d'Europe, le troisième Nome au monde. Depuis un siècle, il y a les Champollion qui font leur truc, le reste du Nome qui les observe, les royalistes et républicains qui s'entre-tuent, des émeutes tout le temps, une révolte ou un nouveau régime tous les dix ans… Et puis il y a eu la Révolution surtout. Des demi-dieux s'y sont révoltés contre l'Olympe, Napoléon a reçu l'allégeance de quasiment tous les Panthéons après sa prise des Pyramides. Tout l'échiquier Européen a été bouleversé et nous subissons encore les conséquences de ces soubresauts. La Première République a quasiment inventé l'athéisme militant, et ce qui attaque les dieux attaque tout le reste, surtout dans notre sphère…

– Arrête, tu me donnes le vertige.

– Il faut juste que tu comprennes que Champollion est né de ce bourbier, qu'il en fait intrinsèquement partie. La vérité, c'est que le Quatorzième n'a pas vraiment agi au début parce qu'il était _fasciné_ par Champollion, jusqu'à ce que ça prenne des dimensions drastiques. Après il était trop tard, et ils ont dû se résoudre à laisser le Per Ankh l'abattre dans la rue. »

C'est comme ça que j'obtins une information capitale.

« Esme m'a dit qu'il était mort avant d'avoir pu rejoindre les rangs du Per Ankh.

– Oui, c'est bien ça, il est mort avant. »

Je méditai un moment ce nouvel état des choses.

« Pourquoi tu m'expliques tout ça ?

– Parce que je parle quand je suis nerveux. »

Il regarda encore par la fenêtre.

« Tu en sais quand même beaucoup, je remarquai.

– Je viens d'une grande famille Alice, tout ce que je viens de te dire y circule sous forme de rumeurs. Bien sûr, nous sommes une ancienne famille d'espions, nous sommes généralement plutôt bien renseignés.

– Alors dis-moi une chose. Pourquoi ils l'ont exécuté ? C'était Iskandar ?

– Indirectement. Le commanditaire était Julius Kane, mais c'était Iskandar oui.

– Tu tournes autour du pot. Pourquoi ?

– Je ne connais que des rumeurs.

– J'adore les rumeurs.

– Champollion… Les enfants de Champollion faisaient de la magie, ses neveux aussi.

– Mais ses neveux n'ont pas de lien… Je veux dire, je croyais que la magie se transmettait par le sang.

– Oui, moi aussi. Apparemment, il leur a _enseigné_. Tout comme lui-même ne l'a jamais reçu par ses ancêtres. Ça donne au mot ''Lecteur'' un autre sens. »

Giacomo secoua la tête, dépité.

« En vérité c'est presque dommage. S'il avait vécu, il aurait révolutionné l'étude de la magie. Mais personne n'étudie ses carnets. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Chez Thoth probablement…

– Donc tu viens de m'expliquer qu'on pourrait démocratiser l'usage de la magie comme on démocratiserait l'éducation ?

– Je n'en sais rien Alice, dans l'état des choses, c'est impossible. Je pense qu'il y avait autre chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Les Champollion ont été tranquilles un petit moment après ça, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a rejoint le Per Ankh. Cependant, quand Barthélémy Champollion a commencé à faire ouvertement usage de magie pour soutenir sa révolution, ils ont été abattus.

– Sauf la sœur de Barthélémy, Zoraide.

– Qui a fini ses jours à Figeac. Seule et oubliée.

– Marie aussi.

– Si je me souviens bien, Marie Champollion ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Elle s'est mariée avec un homme du commun et ça a arrangé tout le monde.

– Une ordure !

– Probablement.

– Tu en connais bien plus que nous, j'ajoutai avec regret.

– Marie ne vous a jamais parlé de sa famille ?

– Jamais. Elle voulait qu'on reste éloigné du Per Ankh. Elle était déjà assez préoccupée avec moi. Abriter un sang-mêlé ce n'est pas… pas de tout repos.

– Tu le vois, non ?

– Quoi ?

– Le pouvoir de fascination des Champollion. Il agit bien sur toi.

– Bien sûr qu'il agit, c'est passionnant ces histoires. Tu en as parlé à Michel ? On pourrait aller voir à Figeac, il est l'héritier de la maison après tout, comme Zoraide n'a plus de descendants…

– Alice, s'il te plait, _laisse le_. Il est terrifié. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas en entendre parler. »

_Michel, espèce de poule mouillée_ j'ai pensé, mais j'ai rongé mon frein. Il serait toujours temps de revenir à l'assaut plus tard. J'essayai d'organiser cette masse nouvelle d'information.

« Parle-moi des Kane alors. »

Il eut l'air surpris.

« Les Kane ? Pourquoi ?

– Je les trouve vachement présents. Et puis, tu as failli devenir l'un d'entre eux. Marrant comme tout s'est imbriqué.

– Il n'y a pas vraiment de hasard, tu sais.

– Sur ce point, on est d'accord. »

Mon père était quand même le dieu des prophéties. Giacomo eut un rictus.

« J'ai l'impression de créer un monstre avec toi. Tu sais déjà trop de choses.

– Ce train est très lent et j'ai des troubles d'attention. Continue de me distraire. »

Il se renfrogna.

« Si tu veux on échange une information. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je connais des choses. Et je suis douée pour les mettre en relation.

– D'accord, il concéda. Mais tu dois me promettre de répondre à toutes mes questions.

– Promis.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur les Kane ? Je n'en sais pas tant que ça… Les Kane sont une des plus nobles et puissantes familles du Per Ankh.

– Oui, oui, on connait ça. Ils sont du côté de Ma'at sur ton, euh… échelle ?

– En effet. Ils descendent de Narmer, comme à vrai dire pas mal de familles au Sein de la Maison de Vie. Tiens, Friedwald par exemple, encore un descendant de Narmer.

– Julius Kane alors, tu connais quoi sur lui ?

– Il a vécu six cent ans, ce qui est relativement peu pour une famille comme les Kane, mais la mort de son ainé l'a brisé. Il vient du Soudan, du Nome de Khartoum. Il a servi au Premier Nome, connaissait très bien Iskandar, puis a rejoint le Neuvième Nome. Il a gardé des liens assez forts avec eux, c'est aussi pour cette raison que le Nome de Paris n'aime pas beaucoup les Kane, ils sont liés aux Anglais. C'est à travers eux que Julius s'est mêlé de l'affaire Champollion. Sinon, il a construit le Vingt-et-Unième Nome de ses propres mains, à la fin du XVIIème siècle, bien avant que les Hogan ne débarquent en Amérique. Sa sœur a épousé un Keane. Son petit frère dirige toujours le Nome de Louisiane. Il y avait un dernier frère aussi, mort jeune dans des conditions mystérieuses.

– Et Alma Kane ?

– Née Mazrui, il corrigea. Les Mazrui sont assez éloignés de tout ce bourbier. Tout ce dont je t'ai parlé, ça ne regarde principalement que les Occidentaux. Les Mazrui gouvernent toutes les terres du sultanat d'Oman, les Nomes de Mascate, de Nairobi, de Mogadiscio, du Qatar, d'Abu Dhabi, et d'Aden ! Ils sont tournés vers l'océan Indien, et ont affaire à bien d'autres Panthéons que ceux du pourtour de la Méditerranée. C'est surtout la dynastie la plus riche du Per Ankh. En tous cas, Jabari Kane a fait un mariage prestigieux… »

Il réfléchit un moment puis me lança :

« A moi maintenant. Tu connais bien Arthur Chase ?

– Hé tu n'as pas fini, non ?

– Si ! A ton tour !

– Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse chez les Chase ?

– La loi de réciprocité.

– _Les panthéons s'attirent_, je me souvins.

– Et les Chase ont toujours flirté avec l'autre monde. Ils pourraient être la clé de pas mal d'énigmes. »

L'excitation monta en moi. A côté de la chanson je me sentais depuis quelques années une nouvelle passion : la mise en relation des choses. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que la musique sinon l'agencement complexe de sons, jusqu'à trouver moins l'harmonie que la poésie ?

« Les Chase sont d'origine Varègue, je me lançai. Ils faisaient partie des Viking venus de Suède, qui fondèrent Novgorod et formèrent la noblesse russe, contrôlant les populations Slaves.

– Un peu comme les Francs chez vous, qui ont pris l'ascendant sur les populations Gallo-romaines ? Il m'a demandé.

– En gros, oui. Je sais qu'à l'origine ils sont liés aux dieux nordiques, enfin c'est leur au-delà par défaut. Mais forcément, ils se sont liés aux dieux slaves, puis aux Celtes quand ils sont partis pour l'Angleterre, sous le règne d'Ivan le Terrible. Ils ont aussi frayé avec les dieux grecs, sans doute dès leur arrivée à la cour d'Elizabeth Ière. Ils ont forcément dû y rencontrer Julius Kane d'ailleurs, les époques correspondent. »

Giacomo eut l'air pensif.

« Oui, sans doute, et Shakespeare.

– Lequel est juge aux enfers maintenant.

– Quoi ?

– C'est vrai, Hadès a eu son âme. C'était un fils d'Apollon.

– _Il est juge aux enfers ?_

– Giacomo, redescend un peu », je lui ai dit en riant devant ses yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Et les Romains ? Il a repris. S'ils sont liés à tant de panthéons, ils doivent connaitre les Romains.

– C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse maintenant, les Romains ?

– Par la force des choses, un peu…

– Tu penses vraiment qu'ils pourraient venir jusqu'en Croatie ? Ils doivent d'abord prendre le temps de s'installer en Italie. Je veux dire… Il y a des Celtes sur le territoire, le Huitième Nome, quelques Etrusques… Et puis c'est la _Fulminata_, pourquoi elle n'irait pas plutôt vers a Gaule ? Oh non, elle risque d'aller en France !

– Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour le Quatorzième. S'ils décident d'envahir la Gaule, ils devront forcément passer par le Sud.

– Tu crois que La Roque les arrêtera ?

– Pas La Roque. Anne de Montpensier est à Marseille. Elle se fera un plaisir de leur botter le cul. »

Il fit une pose, repris.

« Je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment elle a empoisonné quarante demi-dieux, vingt-trois magiciens et cinquante Celtes à un banquet ?

– Quoi ?

– Rappelle-moi de te raconter alors à l'occasion. Tu n'as _aucune idée_ de ce dont les magiciens sont capables. Notre problème n'est pas, et n'a jamais vraiment été les Romains, ce sont les luttes intestines. »

Giacomo avait un air sombre. D'habitude joyeux et souriant, un peu fou, ses traits avaient tellement durcis que je ne le reconnaissais plus.

« Iskandar a toujours réussi à faire tenir debout l'ensemble. C'est quand même l'homme qui a choisi de bannir les dieux. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente en termes de rébellion métaphysique. »

J'eus alors un frisson.

« Je crois que je peux imaginer, j'ai murmuré.

– Et même lui n'a pu faire traverser les siècles à notre maison qu'au prix de centaines de guerres de Nomes et d'assassinats.

– On dirait presque que tu l'admires.

– Si je l'admire ? Oh que oui, je le hais, et je l'admire, et je sais qu'à tout moment, pour nous, il peut devenir un ennemi mortel. Il ne suffirait que d'un changement de circonstances.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire après sa mort. Il n'est pas immortel, non ? »

Giacomo remua nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Giacomo ?

– Je n'en peux plus, il avoua. De travailler pour lui, je n'en peux plus. »

Je m'assis à côté de lui sur la banquette en face et posai ma main sur son bras.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

– Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Nous restâmes alors en silence un moment.

« C'est le dernier siècle, il ajouta.

– Le dernier siècle ? Quoi ?

– Il a atteint les deux mille ans. Aucun Chef Lecteur n'a dirigé aussi longtemps la Maison de Vie. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

– Attend, attend… »

J'avais du mal avec les échelles de temps des magiciens.

« Pas longtemps ça fait combien pour vous ?

– Entre un siècle et cinquante ans. » _Oh, ça va, y a le temps_, j'avais envie de dire, mais je me retins.

« Ça va être une lutte à mort pour sa succession. Dans les faits, depuis la chute de l'Egypte, il accomplit plus ou moins tous les devoirs du pharaon. Le second magicien, est un peu comme le Chef Lecteur des temps anciens. S'en sont succédés pleins, Iskandar est resté.

– Julius Kane, c'était lui le dernier deuxième, non ?

– Je t'avais dit que les Kane étaient une famille puissante.

– Et maintenant, c'est qui ?

– Mazrui l'Ancien.

– Ca marche en boucle, tu as raison, la politique des alliances...

– Mais il y a des étoiles montantes aussi. Les Russes d'abord, Menchikov et ses sœurs, sa femme Anna… Les grands talents asiatiques sont vieillissant, sauf au Japon, les Japonais sont extrêmement forts… Du côté des Kane aussi, Jabari et sa nièce Jelila, laquelle prend un poids politique toujours plus important… Il y a le maître du Nome de Ndjamena, bien sûr… En fait il y a bien une centaine de magiciens à travers le monde qui peuvent prétendre au poste de second et deux dizaine de prétendants sérieux qui vont être obligé de se battre pour établir une liste de force… un ordre de succession en fonction de la puissance magique… » Il expliqua en voyant mon air perdu. « C'est ce qu'on fait pour régler les successions compliquées.

– Il y a encore un peu de temps. Et il peut se passer énormément de choses en cinquante ans.

– Tu as raison, il acquiesça. »

Mais déjà les quais de la gare de Venise défilaient devant nous.

« Nous n'avons même pas vraiment abordé le sujet de la famille Chase.

– Ce n'est que partie remise », promis Giacomo.

Nous restions seuls dans notre cabine. Finalement nous nous levâmes.

« Tu as du sang de pharaon aussi, mais tu es quoi maintenant ? Un magicien du chaos ?

– Un traître, il répondit. Viens, petite sœur. »


	17. Politiques italiennes : 2

A partir de ce chapitre, je sens qu'on va passer un cap en termes de complexité, aha. J'ai peut-être vu un peu gros. Enfin, il y a de nouveaux personnages que j'attendais d'introduire depuis longtemps. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**XVII - Politiques italiennes : deuxième partie**

* * *

_Alice Huet_

Avec la chaleur automnale, Venise était prise dans un brouillard qui montait des canaux. J'y étais venue pour la première fois avec Manuel, mon ancien mari, pour notre voyage de noce. Nous nous étions alors arrêtés au Grand Hôtel des bains, sur le Lido. C'était en février 1917, la Vénétie était à feu et à sang, et les fantômes des combattants hantaient la ville. En sortant de la gare, j'aperçu sur la place trois chiens errants. Je m'y attardais, interloquée. Leurs contours étaient comme flous. Je forçai un peu mon regard, perçant la brume, et ils se transformèrent en sortes de vaches, qui marchaient têtes baissées.

Je me suis arrêtée, interloquée. « Mais ce sont des…

– _Catoblépas_. Ne les regarde pas. »

Je courus après lui.

« Les gens les prennent pour des chiens errants. Dis-moi, elles ne sont pas…

– Non Alice, ce sont des herbivores. Elles mangent l'herbe empoisonnée des canaux.

– D'où viennent-elles?

– D'Ethiopie. Elles ont été importées en même temps que les restes de Saint-Marc quand ils ont été pillés en Egypte.

– Attend, en _Egypte_, tu veux dire que… »

Je jurai que s'il me sortait encore Sforza, j'allai me cogner la tête contre un mur.

« Evidemment, les Sforza ont sauté sur l'occasion pour nous refiler ces saletés. Elles se reproduisent à toute allure et infestent la ville.

– Mais vous ne faites rien ?

– De temps en temps, on organise des battues, mais elles reviennent toujours. Les grandes familles les chassent pour le sport. On a essayé d'en mettre à Naples mais sans succès. Du coup, on leur a envoyé des démons de pourriture à la place.

– Des…

– Une sous-espèce de démons du fromage. Un peu comme les _miasma_ chez vous. Très vicieux je dois dire.

– Les Sforza sont de Naples ?

– Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? »

Il repartit rouspéter contre ces imbéciles d'Italiens du Sud. Nous montâmes dans une gondole qui nous porta le long du Grand Canal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est beau quand même… je soupirai.

– _''Il y a assez de civilisation à Venise pour que l'existence y trouve ses délicatesses. La séduction du ciel empêche d'avoir besoin de plus de dignité humaine ; une vertu attractive s'exhale de ces vestiges de grandeur, de ces traces des arts dont on est environné. Les débris d'une ancienne société qui produisit de telles choses, en vous donnant du dégoût pour une société nouvelle, ne vous laissent aucun désir d'avenir''_, me récita Giacomo.

– Chateaubriand ?

– Oui. Il ne s'est mis à aimer Venise qu'une fois vieux et dépressif d'ailleurs. »

Il me pointa du doigt un palais, à l'élégante façade Renaissance : « La casa dell'Angelo. »

J'enregistrai l'information.

« Et le palais Bellini, il est situé où ?

– Vers l'Est, sur le Rio de San Severo. »

Après nous être installés à l'hôtel, j'y laissai Giacomo et je sortis marcher dans la ville. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. Ma tête était pleine à exploser. Depuis notre conversation, des lignes de forces nouvelles se dessinaient, comme j'essayais de reconstituer la grande toile d'araignée.

Il me paraissait très clair que la Maison de Vie avait un agenda à part. Ils avaient peu d'actions groupées, avec les autres panthéons. Sauf peut-être ce qui s'était produit sous la Révolution ? Ou ce qui se passait actuellement en URSS, et qui était affreusement opaque ? _A creuser_. Il y avait des exceptions cependant, ou plutôt une exception notoire : _Setne_. Des années passées à démanteler le reste de ses armées, à arrêter d'anciens alliés, et Michel n'était pas venu à bout de l'énigme. _Setne joue avec les dieux. Comme Jean_.

Enfin, Jean c'était une autre histoire. Jean, semblait-il, était au contraire très inspiré par la politique de la Maison de Vie envers les dieux. Il avait réuni tout un tas de mécontents, pour vivre en autonomie, loin du regard de l'Olympe.

La guerre avait réuni des hommes de tous bords, et la brigade spéciale de Jean avait brassé des gens issus de tous les Panthéons. Autrement dits, une génération entière de païens issus des forces de l'Entente se connaissait plutôt bien. Forcément, ça devait faire boule de neige. Certaines choses les unissaient, ces anciens combattants : la colère, la révolte, la haine parfois. Les fêlures. Jean était allé me trouver. Il fut un temps où il était un fils de Zeus, prometteur et doué, et j'étais la petite Alice de la cabine 7. A présent, il était un adulte éprouvé par les souffrances. Il avait tenté de me convaincre, m'avait expliqué :

_« Je suis d'une génération qu'ils ont massacrée. J'ai attendu des mois ma propre mort dans les tranchées de boue. Les monstres y prospéraient. Pendant quatre années j'ai mené une guerre double, pour ma patrie et pour l'Olympe, mais tous nos dieux n'ont jamais été que de grands cannibales. Et tandis qu'ils souriaient sur notre spectacle, tandis que nous, gladiateurs d'opérettes, paradions pour leur divertissement, moi je goutais à ce que voulait dire être un héros d'épopée. J'ai reçu la croix de guerre et la légion d'honneur. L'Olympe m'a honoré, Jean d'Aubigné, fils de Zeus, il fit cracha avec amertume, héros de Verdun et de la Marne. Mais moi, j'ai compris tous leurs mensonges de Gloire et de Guerre. Je me suis armé contre leur justice. Tu avais raison Alice, tu avais toujours raison. Nous sommes nés pour être libres. _

_– Je veux être libre Jean. Mais ça implique d'être libre de toi aussi. Je n'ai pas quitté la Colonie pour rejoindre un autre camp militaire, désolé. Tu es en colère. Tu es fâché contre l'Olympe, tu agis en fonction d'elle, pour lui nuire, donc tu n'es pas libre d'elle. Pas vraiment. »_

Son alliance avec les Celtes était des plus mystérieuses. Les Celtes semblaient plus proches des Egyptiens, sauf qu'ils vivaient dans les campagnes là où les Magiciens étaient davantage dans les centres urbains. J'avais longuement discuté avec Erwan à ce sujet. Leurs deux principaux points communs étaient sans doute la perception d'un temps plus long, et le culte du secret. Enfin, les deux faisaient usage d'écritures sacrées, même si chez les druides, leur forme même était gardée secrète. Ils se méfiaient probablement d'un autre « effet Champollion », soit qu'on s'avise de tenter de les déchiffrer. _Les Celtes ne s'opposent pas aux dieux, ils ont les mêmes pratiques de possession que les Egyptiens. Leur alliance avec Jean est une alliance de circonstance, ils lui suppléent du territoire._ En effet, le terrain que contrôlait la bande s'étendait dans les zones rurales des anciennes terres d'expansion Celtes au cœur de l'Europe.

Ganymède me payait pour les surveiller. Ce dernier, comme le valet Bontemps sous le règne de Louis XIV, entretenais pour son maitre un petit réseau d'informateurs. Même le maitre des cieux n'avait pas accès à tout. Et disons que je n'avais pas que des amis chez les Olympiens. Rester dans les bonnes grâces de Zeus m'était nécessaire.

Ce qui était vraiment inquiétant et nouveau par contre, c'était un phénomène que Giacomo et Bérénice Koité appelaient « _convergence_ » : des interactions renforcées entre les mortels et des groupes précis de païens. Généralement, ces interactions passaient par l'intermédiaire de familles de mortels, lesquelles avaient affaire à plusieurs panthéons à la fois. Typiquement la famille Chase, ou, selon Giacomo, les di Angelo.

La France m'employait de son côté pour aller dénicher des informations relatives à Mussolini. J'avais une position ambiguë vis-à-vis du gouvernement : à ses yeux, j'étais une simple mortelle, et ces mouvements de fond leur étaient incompréhensibles. Mais le Quatorzième Nome, qui avait une idée plus claire de ce qui se tramait, avait conseillé au président du conseil de s'en préoccuper. On avait ainsi envoyé des agents mortels (moi entre autres) en Italie. La Roque voulait croiser ses propres informations avec celles de son gouvernement pour avoir une idée plus claire du danger que pouvait représenter le gouvernement fasciste. Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas qu'un de ses magiciens les plus hauts placés, Lupin, rapportait toutes ces mêmes informations à Iskandar. Le Quatorzième enfin, s'il se doutait que j'étais demi-dieu, ne semblais pas savoir que je fréquentai nombre de ses magiciens ou ex-magiciens. Enfin, presque personne ne connaissait la localisation exacte de mes enfants (la presse n'était pas au courant de leur existence), et c'était mieux ainsi.

J'étais surtout une infatigable menteuse, et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi être d'autre. Et puis j'aimais ça. Cela remontait à mes plus jeunes années. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intégré à la colonie. D'abord il y avait eu le problème de la langue. Oui, les enfants d'Aphrodite parlaient français, oui, j'y avais été en même temps que Jean, mais je ne m'étais jamais entendu avec lui. J'étais la seule française de la cabine 7, et longtemps, je n'y comprenais personne.

Puis, comme jadis à l'école, je me suis retrouvée dernière de la classe. Les enfants d'Apollon sont censés être bons en tir à l'arc ? Eh bien non, pas moi, et ne parlons même pas de mes compétences en escrime. Je ne pouvais même pas me rendre utile à l'infirmerie, j'étais à peu près aussi mauvaise. Quand j'essayai de soigner quelqu'un, je finissais généralement par aggraver son état. Les demi-dieux sont censés être naturellement bon en grec ancien ? Mouais, ça dépend un peu des cas... Je chantai bien aux veillées le soir, mes compétences s'arrêtaient plus ou moins là. On a même lancé une rumeur idiote, comme quoi j'étais une enfant caché d'Aphrodite. Sauf que j'avais un physique banal, (traduction : trop moche pour la cabine 10). Et puis la Colonie à l'époque, c'était un peu _« les hommes parlent, ferme ta gueule ! »_ C'est pour ça aussi que je ne me suis pas entendue avec Jean. C'était un camp militaire, l'enjeu y était la survie.

Alors je m'étais mise à trainer de plus en plus dans la ville. J'ai commencé à m'y produire, à faire un peu d'argent. Face aux monstres, pas difficile, j'étais peu puissante, et je savais trouver les bons amoureux qui se chargeaient de ma protection. Après, j'ai eu dix-sept ans, et ça a dégénéré avec l'un d'entre eux. J'ai tué le chef de la première cabine. Je n'avais pas voulu ça, c'était un mélange d'alcool, et de pas de chance, mais le résultat était là : des années d'entrainement, et la petite Alice l'avait tué d'une balle.

Je suis rentrée à Paris en catastrophe alors que j'avais quitté la France huit ans auparavant. Je n'y connaissais presque plus personne. Paris c'est dense, c'est facile d'y disparaitre, Marie en savait quelque chose. La suite, vous la connaissez. J'ai fait acte de patriotisme en travaillant comme espionne pendant la Grande Guerre, autant parce que mes amis étaient au front, que comme un pied de nez à mon ancienne vie. Je suis devenue une célébrité dans le vrai monde, même si je n'ai jamais été une grande héroïne du côté de l'Olympe. Mais la vraie vie est ailleurs, ça, je l'ai enfin saisi.

Restait cette interrogation aussi : pourquoi Paris, entre toutes les villes, possédait une telle densité magique ? Pourquoi tous les Panthéons s'y réunissaient-ils ? Dans mon enfance, il était difficile de faire deux pas sans y croiser un monstre, un guerrier, un mage, un prêtre… Comment la population les ignorait-il ? _L'orgueil français_, m'avait dit Chiron, _ils croient tellement au règne de la raison qu'ils ne verront jamais, même sous leur nez, l'existence du surnaturel_. Même si nous étions un paquet de têtes enflées, ça restait un peu léger comme explication. Mais après tout, la brume était si épaisse à Paris, que par moment, elle reposait comme un brouillard monstre sur la Ville. « La pollution industrielle est une arme, qui renforce l'illusion magique » m'avait sorti un druide une fois. C'était un discours typique de Celte. Je ne savais pas d'où venait leur interdiction de présence à Paris. J'avais juste entendu dire qu'elle remontait au temps des guerres de religion et de la Saint-Barthélemy, soit trois cent cinquante ans déjà.

Toutes ces pensées m'occupaient comme je déambulais entre les canaux. J'avais dit à Giacomo que je voulais répéter, mais à vrai dire, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. _Qu'est-ce qui me dérange dans tout ça ?_ C'est une question de _terre_, j'en avais l'impression, toutes ces querelles étaient relatives au territoire. _Le pouvoir vient de la terre autant que des hommes. Et c'est un peu bondé en Europe c'est derniers temps, pas étonnant que tout le monde émigre…_

_Tout le monde attend la fin du monde, mais c'est à se demander si tout le monde veut la fin du monde… Tout le monde appelle la grande guerre « la der des ders », mais tout le monde semble attendre le retour de la guerre. _

_Et toi Alice, sur une échelle de Ma'at au chaos, ou tu ranges ta vie ?_ J'ai observé mon reflet dans une vitrine. _Cent pour cents chaos, depuis le premier jour_. Je m'étais mariée pendant la guerre avec un aviateur et poète argentin. J'avais vécu ensuite un divorce catastrophique. Puis il y en avait eu d'autres, et surtout Hermès. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà compliqué. Ensuite, j'avais gardé l'enfant, et puis j'avais rencontré Johann Orsini. Et puis je l'avais lâché, et puis je l'avais retrouvé. Et puis je l'avais re-lâché, et puis il y avait eu l'autre, et Jeanne. _Et maintenant il m'écrit. Ça ne lui suffit jamais ? Combien de temps encore on doit s'entre-déchirer tous les deux ?_

Je me suis imaginée retourner une fois de plus avec Johann. _Michel serait content tiens ! _La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient battus, et mon ami l'avait foutu dehors avec bagages. Plus laconique, Giacomo m'avait proposé de lui déclarer un duel.

_« Il ne le mérite pas, avait conclu Michel, il faut juste le mettre dans un sac l'enterrer ! _

_– Quand même c'est un noble nom, Orsini, ça mérite un combat, avait rouspété son amant. » _

Esme m'avait juste laissé une fiole de poison pendant que les deux s'engueulaient. Je l'avais toujours avec moi. _Bienvenue dans ma vie, on ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin d'empoisonner quelqu'un_.

Avec Michel… Michel était ma caution, là où s'arrêtait mon mensonge. Là où je pouvais voir mon vrai moi. Celui qui me ferait « tu déconnes là ma vieille », qui se pointerait chez moi pour m'expliquer que je ne pouvais pas me nourrir uniquement de champagne et d'huitres pendant un mois et demie, qui relisait mes contrats pour éviter les arnaques.

Un sentiment désagréable et familier m'emplit soudainement._ Je suis suivie_, je réalisai au bout d'un moment. Je tournai vers une ruelle déserte. La silhouette m'y suivit. J'ouvrai mon sac à main, saisit et chargeai le plus discrètement possible le revolver qui s'y trouvait. _A trois…_ Je me retournai, mais au lieu d'un monstre, je vis une silhouette féminine, vêtue de noir, avec un chapeau à voilette. Elle me rassura, dans un Français mêlé d'accent italien : « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. » Elle fit ensuite un geste vers un bâtiment gothique au bout de l'impasse : « Par ici. »

Intriguée, j'ai marché après elle. Nous avons pénétré dans le vestibule d'un vieux palais, presque à l'abandon, couvert de poussière. Des meubles étaient cachés sous des housses. Nous passâmes devant de grandes salles de réceptions désertes aux dorures ternies. Dans un vieux salon à l'étage, une table unique avait été dressée, et deux fauteuils époussetés. La dame fit le tour de l'un d'entre eux et s'y assis.

« Vous voyagez avec mon frère, n'est-ce pas ?

– Si je savais qui vous êtes, je pourrais vous répondre », même si j'avais déjà ma petite idée.

Elle releva sa voilette, sans mot dire. C'était une très belle femme, vêtue dans une robe sobre et chère, maquillée à l'égyptienne. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir, et j'obéis à l'instant, entre autres, parce qu'elle était de ces gens dont l'autorité naturelle n'aime pas être contredite.

« Servez-vous », elle me proposa.

Les gâteaux étaient appétissants, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que la sœur ainée de Giacomo était une des meilleures empoisonneuses du Per Ankh.

« Laura ou Chiara ? »

Elle me dévisagea.

« Je suis Laura Bellini.

– Je crois que je ferai l'impasse sur le sucre alors. »

Elle eut une sorte de rictus satisfait, et, sans se servir, s'appuya sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil. Je restai mal à l'aise. Les gâteaux reposaient entre nous comme une menace muette.

« Sang-mêlé ? » elle demanda.

J'acquiesçai. _Comment ils le savent tous ?_

« La presse à sensation », elle répondit à ma question muette.

« Et son Français, où l'a-t-il mis ? » Elle sourit, de ce sourire un peu fou et flippant qu'avait aussi Giacomo. « Où le cache-t-il ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules, ce qui n'était pas la réponse la plus convaincante que j'aie trouvé, oui, je l'admets.

« Giacomo a fait une erreur en rentrant ici. Il n'est pas le bienvenu, elle a repris.

– Vous nous avez vus descendre du train ? Rien ne vous échappe, non ?

– Dans cette ville ? Pas vraiment.

– Si vous vouliez menacer votre frère, vous auriez pu le faire directement. A moins bien sûr que vous ne comptiez me garder en otage… »

Je n'aurais bien sûr jamais dû sortir seule dans une ville comme Venise. Mais Laura fit la moue.

« On vous attend ce soir au palais des Doges. Je respecte la musique. Mais vous pourrez toujours lui dire que Sforza est à Venise, une telle audace ne s'était pas vue depuis des siècles.

– Sforza ? Quel Sforza ?

– Peu importe. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'a pu leur faire Giacomo… mais il était un des meilleurs duellistes de notre maison, plus que quiconque, il a attisé leur rancune.

– Et pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas cela vous-même ?

– Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Giacomo a fait une erreur en venant ici, je n'en ferai pas une en allant lui parler. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas vraiment là pour ça. J'ai une lettre pour vous, une invitation. »

Elle me tendit une enveloppe. _Oh, oh..._ Je vis le sceau à l'ancienne et je su de qui elle était avant même de l'ouvrir.

« Venise était autrichienne, jadis.

– Occupée par les Autrichiens à vrai dire.

– Peu importe, cela a laissé des traces. Vous paraissez étonnée. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que le dieu des mers irait faire avec une Autrichienne ? A moins bien sûr qu'elle n'ait grandi dans une ancienne république maritime…

– Je sais tout cela. Une fête ? je l'interrogeai pour changer de sujet.

– Un bal mascarade.

– Ce n'est pas l'époque du carnaval.

– Non. Mais c'est le temps de la _Samain, _le jour des dieux. Nous vous attendrons ici même, au palais de Neptune.

– Ici ? »

Je balayais la pièce du regard. Ce palais aurait besoin de mois de travaux pour retrouver un peu d'éclat, ou du moins sa salubrité. L'humidité suintait sur les murs, de l'herbe fantomatique poussai au rez-de-chaussée. Laura m'observa de ses yeux froids, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

« Ramenez nous mon petit-frère, et dites-lui de s'armer. Ma famille est sur le sentier de la guerre. »

Dans un froissement de tissus, elle disparut ensuite. Je restai avec la lettre de Johann, alors que tombait sur moi un mélange de peur et d'espoir mêlés.

* * *

_Giacomo Bellini_

Alice sortit répéter. Nous étions descendus à l'hôtel Danieli, face à la lagune. L'idée était de m'introduire dans la maison des di Angelo à la faveur de la nuit, pour commencer à fouiller dans leurs documents et leur correspondance. Je savais que Claudio et sa fille étaient actuellement en ville. Le palais ne semblait pas avoir de protections magiques très évoluées, mais je pensai aller les vérifier tout de même. Les Bellini étaient forcément au courant de ma présence à Venise, plus vite j'agirai, mieux ça serait. Je tournai en rond un moment, indécis. Oui, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de me lancer en plein jour ? J'agissais mieux à couvert d'habitude. Je sentis alors un courant d'air. _Elémentaliste d'air_, je pensai instantanément, juste à temps pour bloquer une lame à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

La blonde Desdemona Sforza me faisait face, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mmm, tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes.

– Sforza ! Ne vous improvisez pas assassins, vous n'y connaissez rien !

– Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort, Bellini. » Elle cracha, puis rangea son long couteau et s'assis sur un des fauteuils à la fenêtre.

« Tu me dois un an de ma vie. Si tu savais dans quel état sont les cellules du Premier Nome...

– Je les ai testées à l'occasion », je répondis en me rappelant le procès de 1918. « Je peux l'imaginer. Ne boude pas, belle Desdemona, vous autres Sforza avez été relaxés.

– Alors que tes frères sont en Antarctique.

– Plus pour longtemps.

– Terrifié alors ? »

Elle eut un sourire félin.

« Tu n'as plus personne, tu as craché sur les tiens. Tu es à ma merci et ils ne lèveraient pas même le petit orteil pour toi.

– Eh bien, je suppose alors qu'il sera plaisant pour toi d'observer de haut le spectacle de Bellini se massacrant mutuellement.

– Plaisant, oui, mais j'ai mieux en tête. Un Bellini servant les Sforza, voilà qui serait réellement un spectacle plaisant. »

Je crachai avec dédain.

« Heureusement que vous êtes connus vous autres pour vos idées irréalistes.

– Tu me vois comme l'ennemi, mais tu verras bientôt, je serai tout ce qui te restera.

– Tu as bien du culot ! Où te caches-tu à Venise ?

– Ce n'est pas votre ville, contrairement à ce que dit votre orgueil. J'y ai encore des amis.

– La Casa dell'Angelo, forcément... Quoi d'autre Desdemona ? Tu t'es alliée aux Romains ?

– Les Romains… de la boue sur nos talons. Voiello s'est abaissé, il a juré allégeance au gouvernement fasciste. Mussolini, les légions, quelle faiblesse...

– Ne mens pas, Sforza soutient toujours Rome.

– Oh oui, nos vieillards aiment Rome, comme Bellini aime Carthage, avec vos jolis tatouages gravés au fer rouge sur vos bras. Mais qu'on vienne gratter nos surfaces salies et nous sommes toujours l'Egypte, le même fer, le même squelette millénaire, quand Rome n'était rien, Carthage, de la poussière, et Troie juste une étable sale où la marmaille court nue à côté des chiens ! » Ses yeux verts flamboyèrent de colère.

« Tu connais bien ton histoire, Desdemona.

– En vérité, nos sangs sont abâtardis et mêlés. Il y a autant de Bellini dans un Sforza que l'inverse. Mais il reste nous cependant, le jeune sang ! Nous pouvons accomplir ce que vous n'avez pas su faire, l'Amérique, les alliances, la gloire... Gian savait lui, d'autres l'ont compris aussi.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Que t'a-t-on promis ?

– Ce qui me revient de droit. La succession Sforza. Le Huitième Nome !

– Tes cousins mâles veulent manger ton droit d'aînesse, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est donc vrai, Bartolomeo Sforza est malade, mourant peut-être. »

Je secouai la tête. « Tu dois vraiment être désespérée pour courir après un Bellini.

– En es-tu seulement un encore ? Tu sers Iskandar, Giacomo. J'ai entendu des murmures. Tu as fait la guerre surtout, la guerre véritable, pendant que tous ici s'épuisaient dans leurs querelles stériles. Je sais également que tu as fui ta famille, parce que tu en aimais un autre, un _homme_. Tu connais l'amour toi aussi.

– Tu es venue me recruter ? » Je fis, incrédule.

_Oh Desdemona, si tout était aussi simple_...

« Des forces nouvelles sont à l'œuvre, des forces grandioses ! Nous pouvons reprendre l'accord que vous aviez avec Abdias. Le renforcer. Nous n'aurons besoin de personne d'autre, ni face aux Celtes, ni à Rome, ni face à Baal, ni au diable rouge.

– Vous avez aidé les Hogan. Jabari Kane ne voudra jamais avoir affaire avec toi.

– Peut-être, mais il n'est pas le seul Kane. Il suffit d'un rien, Giacomo. Faire parler les morts… Retrouver les assassins… Tu connais l'histoire, je parle de la dot Bellini bien sûr.

– Comment tu sais tout cela ? »

_Oh dieux, bien sûr ! J'avais oublié_. Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur moi, empli d'un mélange de douleur et de rage.

« Gian… Que t'avait-il promis ? Il te crachait des morceaux d'information mêlés de belles paroles en échange de ton aide n'est-ce pas ?

– J'aimais Gian.

– Oui, oui, c'est ça. Vous vous preniez pour les amants de Vérone peut-être ?

– L'un d'entre vous me l'a pris. Mais je trouverai, tu verras, je saurai qui l'a tué, et qui a tué Abdias Kane. Ce sont probablement les mêmes personnes. Mais je le trouverai. » _Que faudra-t-il donc faire pour enterrer les morts définitivement ? _

« Tu te trompes Desdemona, Gian ne t'a jamais aimé. Il t'utilisait pour obtenir de l'avancement. Il venait d'une branche mineure de la famille, mais était un des plus doués. Cela l'a toujours laissé amer. »

_Chère Desdemona, il aurait vécu et tu aurais vraiment souffert. Je t'ai épargné bien des maux. Maintenant, tu auras toujours ta haine pour te tenir chaud au cœur._

« Penses-y Giacomo. Tu auras besoin de moi bientôt.

– Qu'en sais-tu ? Que fais-tu à Venise, Desdemona ?

– Je viens y faire la fête.

– Quel genre de fête ?

– Tu verras bien. Le genre qui te plaira, j'en suis sûre. Et sinon… sinon tu sauras où me trouver. » Elle sortit comme elle était entrée, légère et rapide.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit. Je me retournai, mais la pièce était déserte. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je me tournai encore, à droite, à gauche. Je sortis dans le couloir, personne. Je retournai dans la chambre. La fenêtre s'était refermée. L'air dans la pièce était brûlant. Je sentis sa présence avant de le voir. Je refermai avec douceur la porte, sortit de ma manche un poignard. Une silhouette de sable se forma devant moi avec un sifflement.

« Salut à toi Bellini.

– _Set…_ » Je murmurai, resserrant ma prise sur l'arme. « Où est ton hôte ? »

Je parcourais la pièce du regard. Un adolescent aux traits asiatiques était recroquevillé sur le sol, près de la fenêtre, de la fumée sortant de sa bouche.

« Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, je constatai.

– Dommage, il m'a bien servi. Enfin, il est difficile de trouver des hôtes de nos jours. Les serviteurs d'Horus ont pris soin des meilleurs d'entre eux.

– Tu écoutes aux portes ? C'était toi le rire, non ?

– Si j'avais su, j'aurais débarqué bien plus tôt ! Pauvre Sobek, ça devait bien finir comme ça ! Quel sacré spectacle, hein, on ne s'en lasse pas ! Vous m'épaterez toujours, vous autres. Il ne manquait que Roméo et Juliette, non ? Tu as de la compétition maintenant. »

Il passa derrière moi, posa ses mains de sable sur mes épaules, elles commencèrent à se muer en mains de chair. J'essayai d'ignorer comment ses traits se fixaient peu à peu en un homme égyptien, grand et musclé, crâne rasé, yeux cerclés de khôl. Le garçon cria de douleur quand Set acheva de se matérialiser derrière moi.

« Tu ne peux pas me posséder », je lui rappelai, plus pour me rassurer moi-même.

« Quel dommage, renifla Set. Vous faisiez de si bons hôtes. Enfin, je ne tenterai jamais de contester à Baal son dû.

– Quand as-tu quitté la Duat ?

– Oh, rassure toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me proclamer maître du monde, pas cette fois. Je cherchais simplement mon abominable neveu. Il est assez… agité ces temps-ci… »

J'avais une idée de ce que cela signifiait, et inutile de dire que ça ne me plaisait pas trop.

« Qui t'as libéré ? » Set avait été banni dans la Duat en 1901, à la fin de la révolte des boxers.

« Personne, il persifla. »

Etrangement je le cru.

« Tu as un autre hôte alors, un hôte régulier. Tu n'aurais pas pu percer la barrière comme ça. »

Il plissa les yeux sans répondre.

« Que veux-tu ? » Cela commençait de devenir assez lassant de devoir poser cette question à répétition.

« L'accord habituel. Vous avez renoncé (il prit un air méprisant), à _l'insigne honneur_ d'être mes hôtes, parce qu'en bons épiciers, vous préfériez _marchander_.

– Très bien Set, marchandons ! _Que veux-tu ? _

– De toi ? Rien. Pour qui te prends-tu petit mage ? »

Un instant un plan se dessina dans mon esprit. Distraire Set, tuer son hôte, sauter par la fenêtre et fuir, envoyer un message à Koité.

« J'ai une proposition pour ta célèbre aïeule, mais votre palais est gardé. J'aurais besoin d'un Bellini pour m'y faire entrer.

– Je ne suis pas exactement le bienvenu au palais Bellini, maître du Chaos.

– Tu es un flatteur, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu apprécier ce titre. Tu enquêtes sur Rome, non ? Ça tombe bien, je déteste Rome. Ils sont tellement… présomptueux et organisés. Interchangeables si tu veux mon avis. Et puis je suis le dieu qui frappe les ennemis de Pharaon, après tout.

– Où étais tu alors quand l'Egypte tomba ? » Il renifla, l'air dédaigneux.

« Oh, demande ça à Horus, il sait.

– Tu parles beaucoup Set. Viens-en au fait.

– Je suis un dieu bavard, il rit. »

C'était vrai. Le bavardage était un vice dans l'Egypte antique, opposé à l'intelligence silencieuse de l'homme sage. Bien sûr que Set était un _bavard_.

« Fais-moi entrer chez les Bellini. Sinon…

– Sinon quoi ?

– Oh, quel étourdi je fais ! J'ai failli proférer une menace. Je ne fais jamais de menaces, c'est terriblement inutile. Sans compter le _manque de classe_ _effroyable_… »

Soudain, je me sentis très, très fatigué. Un sentiment d'immense colère m'envahit en même temps. J'eus envie de faire quelque chose d'impulsif, comme charger Set, ou à l'inverse lui donner accès au Premier Nome et voir ce qui se passe. Je ravalai mes instincts et me mis plutôt à crier :

« Sinon tu me tues, tu me tortures, tu me balances aux fascistes ?

– Oh, voyons, je t'en prie Bellini, tu m'insultes. Ces défilés de chemises noires bien repassées, _ce n'est pas du tout mon esthétique_, tu le sais. » C'était vrai.

« C'est quoi ton esthétique alors ? »

Il réfléchit un moment.

« Moscou en feu, c'est plutôt ça mon esthétique. Avec les petits Français dans la neige aussi, c'était fort distrayant. »

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup en même temps. Les Romains, les Sforza, Desdemona et ses mystérieux alliés, les bandes de rebelles, les chemises noires… La jeune femme avait mentionné les Celtes également. _Plus ma famille. Et voici que Set a débarqué à Venise pour y jeter une allumette. Oh, et puis merde, je ne peux pas avoir Set sur le dos aussi. _

« Le jour de la Samain. Le palais Bellini sera désert. Je t'y ferai entrer.

– Le jour du diable ? C'est parfait. Oh, et puis n'oublie pas d'envoyer une petite note à _nonna_, qu'elle ne soit pas surprise. »

_Au point où j'en suis… Je te laisse entrer, et je rentre balancer tout à Iskandar. Et ils se démerdent ! Avec un peu de chance les Italiens seront tellement occupés qu'ils n'auront même pas le temps de regarder vers Sarajevo. _Quelque chose attira alors mon regard :

« Ton hôte… »

Du sang coulait des yeux du gamin. Le spectacle me révulsa mais je me gardai de montrer ma faiblesse.

« Bah, j'en trouverai un autre. Un moine tiens, ils sont marrants. »

Il disparut en un tourbillon de sable qui s'enroula autour du corps du jeune garçon, le souleva, l'emporta par la fenêtre. Haletant, je me laissai tomber sur le sol quelques minutes et repris mon souffle. Je retrouvai Alice à l'hôtel.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

– Le diable est à Venise, je résumai.

– Sforza ? Elle dit en souriant.

– Pas exactement. Mais Sforza m'a trouvé également. La peste. Je t'expliquerai. »

Pour l'instant la seule chose dont je rêvai, c'était de laver de mon corps cette épaisse poussière au parfum de chaos que Set avait laissée dans l'atmosphère.


	18. Politiques américaines

A la fin du chapitre vous trouverez un arbre généalogique qui devrait vous faciliter la lecture.

* * *

**XVIII. Politiques américaines **

* * *

_New York : 23 octobre 1929 _

_Jelila Kane _

All my family was gathered in the Brooklyn Nome, the Kane family mansion, to celebrate the birth of my distant cousin. Abdias Kane the younger, we called him. The name was supposed to honor my uncle, but it pissed him off more than anything else.

Every time a Kane was born, we would throw a huge party to present him to the world, but it had been only a year since the death of my grandfather, Julius, the late head of our family. We were still mourning his loss, and so the celebrations were quite modest.

I spent time with my mother in Los Angeles, before returning to New York. She didn't want to put up with our family anymore, and refused to even set a foot in the Twenty First Nome. She and my father had started living apart even before the war in Europe, years before his death. My mother, Haruna Kane was from a wealthy traditional Japanese family. They wouldn't let her come back after she left her husband, and so she settled on the West Coast, to live a quiet and secluded life.

I always liked getting back to her. She lived in a small house, by the ocean, nearby a light house. Her house smelt of chrysanthemums and salt. She would make me red beans pastries and Jasmin tea.

_"How have you been doing darling? _

_– Great mother. I'm so sorry, I haven't been here so long. _

_– You were very busy my girl, I can see that. I am so proud of you. _

_– I have to leave soon, for New York. Arianna and Aaron have had a baby. _

_– I know, I got the card. Poor choice of a name I must say. _

_– Won't you ever talk to them? _

_– Why? I won't have anything to say to them..."_

All of our family had gathered under Jabari's roof. Last time I had seen all of them was for my cousin Noam's birth party. That day, all of Julius Kane's descendants were present: my uncle, his wife Alma and their two sons, Julius the younger and Amos. There was also my aunt, Zaïna Tlacaelel, Jabari's sister, with her three daughters, Inaya, Izel, Marwa, and her two-year old son, Noam. Her husband, Yaretzi Tlacaelel had been murdered in 1919, by the Hogan. Julius' widow, my grandmother Zahia, was there as well, standing in the hall, counting the children running everywhere, nodding with a mix of irritation and pride.

Old Sohan Kane's son, Aaron came with his wife, Arianna, and their sons: Salvador and young Abdias, whose birth we were celebrating. Sohan was my grandfather Julius' younger brother. He was still in good shape although he had reached six hundred and fifty years. He had come with his wife, Ingrid, sister to Lord Alvensleben, the late leader of the German Nome. Kamosis' widow, Valentina Kane, had also come with her son and daughter: Tobie and Tia. Tia was roughly six, Tobie was a bit older. Kamosis was Sohan's eldest son, he also died in the conflict between our family and house Hogan.

Satamon Huysmans, born Kane, Sohan's only daughter, came from Baton Rouge with her husband Thomas Huysmans, and their four daughters, Ruth, Mariam, Abigail and Judith. The eldest was fifteen, the youngest three. Satamon stood out from all Kane. I admired her a lot. She married for love a Dutch man of French descent when she was only but thirty, waited for two centuries before having children and was the sole ruler of the 77th Nome of Louisiana. She didn't partake in the war at first, but sheltered Jabari, Alma and their newborn son Julius in Baton Rouge, keeping them safe from Hogan killers. Her Nome's intervention was decisive in the final victory. Though she never had any sons, she named all of her daughters with Hebrew names, thus usurping the family tradition.

After them, came the Keane part of the family: Julius and Sohan's sister, Ioueseni, had married Elvis Keane, the ex-leader of the small Burlington Nome, who died of old age years ago. Their son Faustus now ruled the Nome. He had come with his wife, Harmony, his son, Harry, and his daughter, Ella. His brother Honorius was there as well, though he was trying to be discreet. Honorius' marriage to Suzy Smith was a misalliance, and she seemed to be unable to bear him any children. Suzy hadn't come to Brooklyn. Faustus and Honorius also had a brother, Samuel, who unfortunately disappeared alongside my father.

At last, Melody Powers, Elvis' only daughter was there as well, with her young dashing husband, Arthur Powers, leader of the 167th Nome of Florida. They had brought their triplets: Nebamon, Iseri and Melchior. Melody had played her cards well: last child of a modest yet noble family, not particularly beautiful or smart, she had caught a talented husband, who soon became a son leader, and had given him son. Her position inside the family was quite secured.

Amir Mazrui, Jabari's brother in law was there as well. He ruled over the noble and rich 37th Nome of Sarapion, now called Mogadishu, and was in America for business. So was aunt Rahma, my grandmother's old aunt, an old hag, who would just sit there and criticize everything we did.

And then, of course, there was me: Jelila Kane, daughter of the infamous deceased Abdias Kane. No husband, no children, no wealth. Just a small rent, and my bloody _name_.

I missed my grandfather. He was always kind to me, always had a smile or an old story to share. My uncle Jabari didn't seem moved at his funeral. He always hated him. Not that I could blame him for that of course. My own father and I always had a strained relationship. He resented me for being a girl, just as he resented my mother for not being able to bear him a son.

My father wanted to make a healer out of me, but my mother opposed him. I always suspected my father to have married my mother because she was Japanese. Japanese women were said to be shy and modest. This was my mother's case. But she was also strong-willed, devoted and cunning. She helped me when I decided that I would be spell caster against my father's wishes. I trained at the First Nome, with the greatest masters. I was good at what I was doing, no, actually _I was brilliant_, and _fuck_ what my father and uncle said (that it didn't fit my rank, blah, blah…). I was just as good as any Kane boy, as deserving of attention and praise. It took years for my father to take notice that I was the best spell caster of my generation.

After that, he kind of recognized me as his daughter, and we started to sort of mend our relationship. After the war broke out in America, he arranged a wedding between me and Giacomo Bellini. Bellini was a bit older than me, but not much. He was a good match actually, handsome, talented… Though he was only a fourth son, he was said to be Lucrezia Bellini's favorite golden grandson, which gave him some kind of influence. He had no real fortune though. My father explained to me that he was the kind of man who would help me to defend my birthright.

After his disappearance, Jabari renewed my father's promise to the Italian great house. But Bellini dumped me, and ran away with some greasy commoner, for his family's greatest shame. _Getting dumped for a man, what a joke… _

_And yet… How convenient_ _for you, uncle… My uncle dead, I, humiliated, you, the new head of the mighty house Kane. ._ The secret of father's death was probably buried in the old continent, somewhere between Italy and France. _Where? Who? Why? How? Bloody hell!_

After the lunch together, it had gotten to the point where I just wanted to murder every single person in the room. _Of course_, I was sited in front of my bloody aunt Rahma who would just go and criticize every single aspect of my life. "_Why haven't you brought your mother? Is she hiding from us?"_ or "_the_ _Jerusalem Nome is not what it used to be anymore_" and of course the now traditional "_This girl should get married. That's enough of depravation in our house!"_

The adults then went to the terrace to have some coffee, and the children were allowed to play in the house. They were running absolutely _everywhere_! All the women in the family had apparently decided to give birth in the same decade! When I was their age, I was the only child in the family. Now there were dozens of them. Ten year old Julius seemed to be the leader of the game. He was dragging after him, like a potato bag, a very dissatisfied Amos, who clearly would have preferred to be somewhere else. _Just as bossy as his father_.

My grandmother came over to me, as we were having coffee: "Long time not seen, Jelila. I've heard that you've been quite busy."

I was. I couldn't stay in New York, not while my uncle was there, so I used my great uncle Sohan's connections to join the Spanish Nome for a time (both of his sons had married a Borja). I stayed there for two years, until the beginning of the strikes, and Lindor de Borja's sudden death (_again, how convenient_). I applied then to join the 4th Nome of Jerusalem, and surprisingly got accepted.

"I heard you've been studying at the 4th Nome. This is a great honor the House has bestowed upon you."

The Vatican, Jerusalem, Katmandou, and of course the First Nome were the greatest Nomes devoted to theory studies and magical research in the House of Life. To serve in those Nomes was deemed a great honor, as well as a live opportunity to train among the greatest masters.

"I know, I am very much aware of it.

– Are you planning to stay there for a long time?

– As long as I can. I have just finished mastering biblical Hebrew and Aramaic.

– Still, you could have told me.

– I was planning to.

– Really? Did you think I would disapprove of it?

– Do you?

– Being knowledgeable is the duty of every high born girl. Not too much, of course?

– What do you mean by that?

– Jelila, dear, you are making things complicated.

– Jelila can make her own choices, I'm sure."

Satamon Kane had come to my rescue. Zahia narrowed her nose. She had never really gotten along with her niece by marriage. She muttered something about having to check on Alma, and left us.

"How are you really?

– Tired of people wanting to marry me off." Satamon gave me a warm smile.

She was not exactly beautiful, but there was a kind of wild charm in her. She wore a cream and yellow dress. Her skin, lighter than Jabari's, had a deep warm brown tone. Her hair was braided with beads and seashells. She had mismatched eyes, one black and one brown, her hands were used my manual work. She stood very straight, like a royalty.

"This family is a nightmare", I whimpered, though I immediately felt shame. Satamon wasn't the kind of person you would complain to.

"As is every single family in the world. You have to put up with people you wouldn't even talk to if they weren't tied to you by blood. Maybe it's what makes it beautiful though, the diversity.

– It's easy for you to say so. You are married. You also have your own Nome.

– In the end, we only get what we deserve. I have the house and the husband I fought for. I chose them, although I almost had to sacrifice all the rest of my family for it. Guess what? In the end it didn't happen. Because everyone understood it wasn't worth it.

– But they are still looking down on Thomas. Calling him effeminate.

– A little humiliation once in a year, for centuries of internal stability and prosperity. A little sacrifice for freedom the rest of the time. I think it's worth it." She gave me a large grin. "This art of compromise is maybe what your uncle lacks the most.

– Did you two fight again?

– He would like me to support him in a financial reform at the Nome's assembly that would be a lot of trouble, and isn't really conform to my political views. But if he wants me to join him, he _will have_ to put up with my claims, and I can be much of an old hag when I want to."

I laughed at the thought of my uncle and Satamon having a fight at the Nome's Assembly.

"You should come to Louisiana more often. We could make good use of your talents.

– I will then.

– Good."

She then left me with grace. The children were running wild in the background. Two-year-old Noam bit his cousin Tia who shouted at him. Ruth went to check on them, and in the meantime, for no reason, one of the triplets hit little Amos, who started crying. _Gods, I hate children_. A few minutes later, Julius was fighting with Tobie, Inaya was yelling at them, while eleven-year old Mariam was trying to steal a _khopesh_ from the wall. _They are just like animals_.

At some point they all went upstairs, and it was quiet again. Until of course, my grandmother came to me: "Jelila, could you watch a bit over your cousins please?" she asked.

Embarrassment washed over me. I was almost forty and I still had to put up with babysitting duties. But it was a thing with the magicians. The longer you live, the longer they consider you as a child. _Compromises_, I remember. We all need them. Fortunately, Valentina went with me, so I wouldn't be alone. The children's rooms were a mess. Ruth, Inaya and Izel were chatting by a window, and had taken little Noam with them. All the rest of the imps had gathered in the middle of the room:

"We are going to reenact the unification of Egypt, bossy little Julius declared. _You Salvador_, are going to be the last king of Lower Egypt. _You, Tobie_, are going to be the god Horus granting victory to Narmer's Army.

– Yes, yelled Tobie.

– I shall play Narmer, and you Sal, can chose whoever you like for your army.

– _But I don't want to be the villain!_

– You're a sissy then yelled Mariam. I am going to be the priest of Set and raise an enormous sandstorm over Narmer's army!

– Amos here shall be my second in command", continued Julius.

Amos gave him a look, and then just left the kids and joined us on the side of the room

"Hey, come back!" Shouted Julius.

I grabbed him and sat him on my lap.

"You don't play?

– This is a stupid game, he muttered."

I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Well, someone should stand up to Julius, shouldn't they?

– _I_ will be your second of command, and we shall _destroy_ the setian army, meanwhile promised Abigail.

– She can't be a general, she's a girl!" Objected Iseri.

Julius just stood there, apparently conflicted.

"I don't want to play the king of Lower Egypt, complained again Salvador, they always lose!

– They are supposed to lose, you moron, Ella rolled her eyes. They are the bad guys, that's how history works.

– Don't worry Sal, winked Mariam, we are not going to lose with my super powerful sand-storm!

– I will be a super loyal badass guard of Narmer, declared Harry, and I will die in a very tragic and heroic death.

– Good riddance muttered his sister Ella. I will be a guard too, except I won't die stupidly!

– We need soldiers too, advised Mariam. The triplets will be our army."

They didn't dare raise a voice.

"I will be a princess, and the two kingdoms shall fight for my hand declared Marwa.

– Who cares about stupid princesses answered Ella! We need more foot soldiers. Tia you are with us!

The children then proceeded to make battle plan. While Tobie was arguing with Julius ("_Yes, you are the king, but I am a god, so I am the real commander here! – You are just supposed to give your blessing. – What? No, I want to fight too, besides, I am much better at combat than you are!_"), Ella yelling at Harry ("_You are so stupid if that if we really were in Narmer's army he would execute you for stupidity_") and Abigail shouting at everyone, trying to get them in formation for a frontal attack, Mariam, Salvador and the triplets emptied a cupboard to build a massive castle with most of the chairs and clothes in the room.

We should have done something, but it was quite entertaining to watch, really. Meanwhile the game was unfolding and it was… well, _wild_. They were little monsters after all.

"Oh, king Salvador, quick, the traitor's troops are gathering, we need a human sacrifice!"

Mariam grabbed her little sister, Judith, three year old.

"What are you doing? Yelped Ella.

– Shh! She's the sacrificial baby." Mariam jumped on top of a chair. "Now I will raise a storm such as the world has never seen before!

– Maybe we should interfere? I feel it might soon degenerate, Valentina asked.

– Sabanon's girls are fierce, I smiled.

– Yes, they've taken after their mother."

Harry collapsed on the no man's land in front of Julius.

"My king, I have been hit! It was a deathly blow!

– Harry, complained Julius. You're not supposed to die _now_.

– Life is leaving this wretched body…" he started shaking and rolling his eyes in a much exaggerated way.

"Now that all the weak are dead, can we carry on with the victory my king? Asked Abigail.

– Sure general, assemble the army! We are marching on the felon Fortress!"

Marwa decided she had seen enough and left the battlefield to join her sisters and Noam. The rest of Narmer's army went to Salvador and Mariam's castle, but one of the triplets threw a water bomb at them. I stood up!

"No water!" I yelled.

Nobody cared. Little Tia, 6 year old, threw a book at Iseri (or was it Melchior?) in retaliation. She was a good aim and hit him on the lip. He started crying.

"Stop it you sissy, commanded Mariam. More water!"

Tia suddenly decided she had had enough and passed to the enemy. She grabbed a water bomb and threw it randomly. It landed on Ella.

"_Treason!"_ Shouted Abigail.

– Well done my fellow soldier", said Salvador who was beginning to enjoy himself. Then a second bomb almost landed on us. This was getting out of hands.

"I said _no_ water!"

_What a great leader I make_, I thought, watching the battle degenerate. Finally, I clasped my hand, and all the water bombs exploded in a burst of colored sparks.

"Whoa, so cool said Abigail!

– How do you do that?" Asked me Harry.

_Sure, as if I was going to teach you pyrotechnics_. I shrugged. Mariam took my diversion as an opportunity to flee the room.

"My King, we are overrun, let's retreat to the Nubian desert.

– After them", immediately yelled Julius.

They all ran away in the corridor. Valentina followed them. I could still hear the yelling:

"My King, they have taken the sacrificial baby to their temple in the desert.

– Catch them!

– How vast is this red sand desert!

– Hahaha, you now enter my territory, prepare to face my wrath. Melchior, ready the sacrificial altar and the holy knife!

– My King, we have run out of water. I will give you the last drop.

– You can't die a second time Harry, you are _already_ dead!"

Amos had fallen asleep on my lap in the midst of this, clutching a torn pink fabric that might have been red one day. "What have you been doing all night, hmm?" He didn't answer. We stayed there some time. I was feeling bored, but going back to the conversation meant to either watch drunken relatives bicker at each other, either endure the endless comments about my marital status.

After some time, I stood up and went downstairs, Amos still asleep in my arms. The house was a bit quieter, though you could hear my uncle's angry shouting. Julius and Mariam were being scolded by Jabari. _Especially_ Julius.

"She drew a khopesh at me.

– But it was only because he tried to cause a stone rain on my sacrificial altar!

– You _what_ Julius?"

Several pieces of furniture had been literally blown up by a horde of little Kane magicians. I let my cousin have the time of his life and went looking for Alma. In the distance, I heard Satamon's angry voice "_Mariam Huysmans, là tu vas recevoir la fessée de ta vie!"_

I couldn't find Alma. She had a special talent for disappearing when needed. I never really liked her. She might come from the great and noble house Mazrui, still, she was a weak woman. She never stood up for herself, never really took charge of her life. So there she was now, stuck with us in this _so perfect_ model of a family.

Jabari was done with Julius. He looked quite worried still. When he saw us, his face relaxed immediately.

"Oh, here you are, thank gods, we couldn't find him. I was already afraid that Julius would have _trapped him_ somewhere, during one of his idiotic games."

Alma appeared by his side, and took sleeping Amos from my arms, as if he was a precious package. We watched her walk away.

"They are restless youth, I cheered him.

– I swear, this kid will be the end of me someday. Where does he get all his brilliant ideas, this is what I would like to know! It is a good thing that he is trained." Julius was sent to Cairo when he was only but six.

"Alma didn't like the idea of sending him to Cairo, Jabari continued his rant, but truth is, I didn't really have a choice. He would have ended up burning the house to the ground.

– So will Amos be off too next year?

– I'm not sure. He's much quieter than his brother, not the kind to destroy the house. And a bit shy. We might keep him here a bit longer."

_Well, surely, Alma wouldn't like to let him go. She'll try to keep him with her as long as she can._

"I should be off, I said, It'll get dark soon.

– It's still early."

I didn't answer.

"You are always welcome in this house, you know that. The kids like you."

_Which make things even more complicate_.

"Studying takes up a lot of time, I'm afraid. The level of expectations is very high in Jerusalem.

– What is it that you study exactly?"

_Summoning, spells, divine words, execration, necromancy… anything really_.

"Genealogy mostly, _blood magic_.

– A noble kind of magic.

– I believe so, yes."

Jabari sighed.

"You are still so very young, Jelila, and yet, you're already a full-blown woman. I know it was difficult for you, what happened, and yet… Maybe it's time to think of marriage again?"

_Don't know where to put me? Oh, wait, I became the poor relative: please dear Jelila, watch over the kids, give me a hand… _

"It would be convenient for you, wouldn't it?

– Please, Jelila, you know it's not about that.

– Really? Yet you were all ready to sell me off like a broodmare when the times were difficult.

– I was against this betrothal. Should your grandfather have listened to me, it wouldn't even had happened. It was a parody of an engagement. We knew the rumors, but chose to ignore them. He was a disgrace.

– Or a direct threat to your advancement?" I snapped.

He stared at me, with a look of disbelief.

"Jelila, I would never have… I _watched you grow_, I sheltered you, taught you…

– I know all of that, uncle. And suddenly, that gives you the right to steal my inheritance?"

Now it was said. _My mother was right_. _Damn you all, Kane_. I stormed out of the mansion, unable to carry out this conversation. Not caring about the weird looks that some people were giving me, I just ran as fast as I could, until I reached Manhattan. _They won't come after me, here_. I gave myself some time to breath. Now if I wanted to come back, I would probably have to apologize. _Great. But no_. I had a better idea. An hour later I was off to Boston, to yet another family mansion.

* * *

**La famille Kane en 1929:**

1\. La branche ainée : 

**Julius** Kane (_Julius l'ancien_), ancien chef du 21ème Nome, New York (**décédé**)

– – – **Zahia** Kane, (née **Eltayeb**) femme de Julius

– – – **Abdias** Kane, premier fils de Julius (**décédé**)

– – – – – – **Haruna** Kane (née **Iwasaki)**, femme d'Abdias

– – – – – – **Jelila** Kane, leur fille

– – – **Jabari **Kane, deuxième fils de Julius, chef du 21ème Nome, New York

– – – – – – **Alma** Kane (née **Mazrui**), femme de Jabari

– – – – – – **Julius** Kane, leur premier fils (10 ans)  
– – – – – – **Amos** Kane, leur deuxième fils (5 ans)

– – – **Zaïna** Tlacaelel (née Kane)

– – – **Yaretzi** Tlacaelel, ancien chef du 39ème Nome, Mexico, époux de Zaïna (**décédé**)

– – – – – – **Inaya** Tlacaelel, leur première fille (15 ans)  
– – – – – – **Izel** Tlacaelel, leur deuxième fille (13 ans)  
– – – – – – **Marwa** Tlacaelel, leur troisième fille (9 ans)  
– – – – – – **Noam** Tlacaelel, leur fils (2 ans)

.

2\. La branche de Chicago et de Louisiane :

**Sohan** Kane, frère de Julius l'ancien, chef du Nome de Chicago, Illinois

– – – **Ingrid** Kane, femme de Sohan, née **Alvensleben **

– – – **Kamosis Kane**, leur premier fils (**décédé**)

– – – – – – **Valentina** Kane (née **de** **Borja**), femme de Kamosis

– – – – – – **Tobie** Kane, leur fils (11 ans)  
– – – – – – **Tia** Kane, leur fille (8 ans)

– – – **Aaron** Kane, son deuxième fils

– – – – – – **Arianna** Kane (née **de** **Borja**), femme d'Aaron

– – – – – – **Salvador** Kane, leur fils (9 ans)  
– – – – – – **Abdias** Kane, leur fils (quelques mois)

– – – **Satamon** **Huysmans** (née Kane), sa fille, chef du 77ème Nome de Bâton Rouge, Louisiane

– – – – – – **Thomas** Huysmans, époux de Satamon

– – – – – – **Ruth** Huysmans, leur première fille (14 ans)  
– – – – – – **Mariam** Huysmans, leur deuxième fille (11 ans)  
– – – – – – **Abigail** Huysmans, leur troisième fille (7 ans)  
– – – – – – **Judith** Huysmans, leur quatrième fille (3 ans)

.

3\. La branche Keane : 

**Ioueseni** **Keane** (née Kane), sœur de Julius

– – – **Elvis **Keane**, **époux d'Ioueseni, ancien chef du Nome de Burlington, Vermont (**décédé**)

– – – **Faustus **Keane, leur premier fils, chef du Nome de Burlington, Vermont

– – – – – – **Harmony** Keane, (née **Chase**), femme de Faustus

– – – – – – **Harry** Keane, leur fils (10 ans)  
– – – – – – **Ella** Keane, leur fille (5 ans)

– – – **Honorius** Keane, leur deuxième fils

– – – – – – **Suzy** Keane (née **Smith**), son épouse

– – – **Samuel** Keane, leur troisième fils (**décédé**)

– – – **Melody** **Powers** (née Keane), leur fille

– – – – – – **Arthur** Powers, son époux, chef du Nome 167, Floride

– – – – – – **Nébamon** Keane, leur premier fils (8 ans)  
– – – – – – **Iséri** Keane, leur deuxième fils (8 ans)  
– – – – – – **Melchior** Keane, leur troisième fils (8 ans)

.

**Nahum** Kane, frère de Julius, Sohan et Inéni, (**décédé**)

.

**Rahma Eltayeb **: tante de Zahia Kane


	19. Politiques européennes : 2

**XIX. Politiques européennes : deuxième partie**

* * *

_Jelila Kane_

Arthur Chase's library was dimly lit, our shadows on the wall were long and dark. I made my way toward the center of the room, stepping on oriental rugs. Chase was sitting in a high back armchair. He smiled when he saw me and pointed out another chair for me to sit on.

"So you came, finally. I thought you never would.

– I came to listen to what you have to say."

I had met Arthur Chase in Jerusalem. At first, I thought he was just an eccentric American scholar traveling around the world for research. Then he confessed to me a few months ago that he was the son of some Slavic goddess. The very idea of it scared me. Pantheons shouldn't mingle, it was a well-known rule among the Per Ankh. My family ruled over the New York Nome, so they understood this as a necessity. Things were already complicated enough between ourselves, we couldn't afford the risk of having other beings interfering in our business, especially other _gods_.

He was quite a handsome man, I must say. He was in his forties, his hair so pale you couldn't exactly tell if it was blond or white. He had grey eyes, like most of the Bellini. But unlike them, instead of stormy clouds shrouded in madness, those were like two blades of steel, piercing, sharp, unforgiving, and _cold_.

Two other people were sitting in the shadows. I recognized Hannibal Friedwald, tall, solemn, a tired look on his face, dark blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a face that could have been carved in marble. Then, next to them, sprawled on a sofa, was a young fair woman, in a green gown, her lips like a bleeding fruit. Sitting there in the gothic library, handsome, with this kind of aura radiating from them, they looked like a bunch of Norse gods exiled from Asgard. Power meant trouble. _This can't possibly be good._

Hannibal and I used to study together. I was just three years older than him. War had changed him a lot. I remembered him as a merry fellow, joking and laughing, always kind to everyone. Unlike a lot of high born, who would only use Alexandrian Greek, he spoke prefect Arabic, used to sneak around in modern Cairo and mingle with the locals. I would usually go around with him, as another descendent of Narmer, and we would always end up in some strange dirty place somewhere in the city. But this was a long time ago, and that boy had died on the front line.

"Who are you? I asked the woman.

– Desdemona Sforza, she just said.

– A Sforza and a Kane? I quipped. What a strange sight it must be.

– Strange times, indeed, answered Desdemona. How is your mother, Jelila?" My cheeks burned.

"Fine, how is yours?

– Never knew her", she shrugged.

Chase chuckled softly, Hannibal was not amused.

"Are we quite finished? He asked.

– Patience my friend, said Chase. Let the surprise wear off."

Arthur Chase was actually one of my distant relatives: his cousin Harmony Chase had married my own distant cousin, Faustus Keane. This marriage was considered a bit eccentric, as Harmony, though she had Egyptian blood by her mother, wasn't from an ancient kemetic family. Actually, all of the Keane brothers ended up being disappointments: Honorius had married a lowborn, and Sammy never took wife. There were ugly talks of him not being actually interested in women in any way. Melody Powers was the only one saving the honor of this family.

He'd lived a strange life this Chase man. He was a wanderer, had seen Russia, all of Europe, most of the Middle East, and roamed America. He knew much, far too much in fact. He knew for instance the exact location of most of the American Nomes. He understood the basics of Norse magic. He knew were stood Mount Olympus, and who exactly was hiding in Memphis Tennessee. Sure, I'd heard the rumors that said the god of knowledge favored him, but then, he'd also favored Daedalus, Nicolas Flamel, Copernic, Champollion, and all kind of madmen, who usually ended up being more trouble than anything. I'd met Thoth myself, and he wasn't exactly the epitome of sanity. He was a moon god, unsteady as its phases.

And there I was, in this madman's house, with a family foe and my aunt's ex-lover, listening to some gibberish about gods, Duat and secret plots.

"You've heard the rumors I hope, began Friedwald. The Red Lord has breached the _Duat_."

This seemed quite unbelievable.

"No, I haven't, and we are usually well-informed.

– You are nothing, just a delusional bunch still believing in their magical supremacy, sneered Desdemona. The glorious times of the mighty family Kane are gone.

– What of house Sforza then? I snapped.

– Dishonor and shame, I know. We are not so different you and me, dear. One difference though: I, for my part, shall never let myself be robbed from my position as my father's heir.

– A Nome is _not_ a hereditary heirloom, nor should it be!" objected Friedwald.

Desdemona rolled her eyes.

"Please, Hannibal, be kind to us, and let your ideals at the door. I am not speaking about the Nome, dear gods, I am talking about _money_. About being head of the family. _De facto_ and _de jure_."

The last bit was important. Our lives were long, and our families tended to be messy. By law, fathers and heads of families had special rights and prerogatives over the other family members. This disposition helped the House keeping everyone in line. Of course, you _could_ still quit, but that would mean giving up your inheritance and lack of support. And facing possible murder of course. Honor was a thing here.

I was sitting very straight on my chair. Desdemona was slouching on the couch. _Narmer's blood and decadent Italian families. So cliché._ Somehow though, she managed to appear neglected yet graceful at the same time. _No more staring_ I scolded myself.

"This is not all. Venice is unquiet. The Bellini are up to something. They aren't really fond of Romans; and they are craving for blood.

– It's very possible that they will do something stupid, added Friedwald. With Set on the loose, and in the same time the Romans back in the Italian territory… Also this bloody French rogue Half-god has moved his forces closer to the Italian territory. He's controlling Austria and Mitteleuropa. All of this _can't_ be just a coincidence. He could try to ally himself with the Bellini, all they need is someone to introduce them to him. And the missing link, Johann Orsini, the son of Poseidon is back in Europe. Maybe with orders form the Olympus, maybe not… How do I know it's the missing link?" he answered to my silent question. "I don't. I _feel_ it.

– Why would a regular demigod ally himself with a rebel?

– The Greeks are a very messy bunch. No leadership, no central power, they do whatever they want. This kind of alliance is common to them. Fortunately they have usually _very_ short lives.

– Jean d'Aubigné is friend with the Celts, smirked Desdemona. Everybody wants to have the Celts on their side. They are the craziest of us all. Of course, it means more mess in my home territory, more dishonor on my Nome. All of Europe is fighting, deciding its fate, and we are standing on the sideline of History. _Again_.

– If what you say is true, and there was really a host, which I doubt, we should start looking among them, the Bellini, I suggested. They are Setians after all.

– Still aching for revenge, I see?" Sforza had a wicked smile on her red lips. "Good. But as I've just said, you are very ignorant. Bellini can't host, they gave up that right centuries ago.

– In exchange for what?" I asked in disbelief.

Sforza shrugged.

"Power I suppose. See, hosting benefits an individual. It doesn't guarantee you final victory on the battlefield. This part is up to the collective, and the lord of chaos isn't exactly a pros in this kind of business. Anyway, it wasn't a great loss for them. Set can't_ be_ hosted, they always end up burning up.

– Shouldn't we tell Iskandar?"

_Or my uncle_. As much as I hated to admit it, he was quite an expert in this matter.

"Bah, what will they do? Iskandar probably knows anyway, he knows everything. The Bellini have an agreement with him. Why do you think he lets them thrive, while breaking every single room in this bloody house?

– I'm not sure Set has found a host yet. His incarnation doesn't seem strong, he must burn them up and switch them, said Hannibal. It also means that he's difficult to track. But he will try to get close to one, to possess a good magician.

– Probably a Setian one. This is where the Bellini have a part to play: they know and protect every single setian family among the Per Ankh, smirked Sforza.

– Why are you trying to double-cross the First Nome? I asked Hannibal. Security breaches are their responsibility.

– Because, I am not sure they understand the extent of our situation. Because they are weaker than we imagine, and they are ready to sacrifice Nomes whenever it's convenient. Because they let the Eighteenth Nome bleed during the Russian civil war, instead of taking the risk of a global conflict.

– Set is on the loose, anything's possible now, summarized Sforza, rolling her eyes. We have to be prepared for what is to come.

– And what exactly is that?

– What's already going on in my home country, explained Desdemona. Nationalism, military dreams, random invasions, decadence, and mortal forces taking over."

Yes but this had already been going on for quite a long time. I couldn't see why we should be especially weary _now_. I mean, there was a lot of shit going on in the world, but no more than usual. Maybe Set had breached the Duat. And so? It happened sometimes. The House of Life would hunt him down and send him back to where he belonged. Everything was still fine. Why should a single European government concern us, the heirs of a thousand year civilization and wisdom?

"In Berlin we have the same kind of trouble, with our own autochthone gods. The Germanic Pantheon.

– Are they like the Norse gods?

– Almost, but not quite. They differ, just as Greek gods differ from their Roman counterparts.

– Same gods, split personalities." I understood. He nodded.

"They are at home in my Nome territory, I have to compose with them. In Northern Europe, we are the foreigners. So very far from the Mediterranean... Around the Baltic Sea are the territories of Norse and German gods, as well as Slavic gods.

– And so what? Do they want to take back control over their ancestral territories?

– They are mingling with political forces from the far right, who oppose Communism. And their rivals and foes, the Slavs are helping the USSR in its secret policy.

– The Slavic pantheon is communist?"

This was perhaps the most absurd statement I'd ever heard in my life.

"You are right Jelila, smiled Chase. Not exactly with light heart."

I was startled by the bitterness of his tone. He explained:

"Slavic gods had sided with the green armies of the peasants and _kulaks_, during the war. They were on Makno's side in Ukraine. They weren't left with much choice at the end of the civil war. It is a bit the same with the Russian magicians. The Egyptian Nome has a very ambivalent position toward the government as well.

– They are allies.

– Not exactly, corrected Chase. Menshikov is afraid of them.

– A Menshikov? Afraid?"

This seemed quite laughable. But then, everything in this conversation was.

"He'd rather give the rest of the house the illusion that he's sided with them rather than to show any sign of weakness. But his family… They were men of the Czar since… well always."

I was beginning to feel quite lost I should say.

"Didn't you follow the mortal's politics Jelila?

– A bit… Not really.

– Things are moving in the USSR. Trotsky is gone, and this man, _Jughashvili_, Stalin as he likes to call himself, has taken over. Now, Stalin means "_of steel_".

– Why do you even care about Russia, Chase? What part do you play in all of this?"

He had a rather sorry look.

"This is my mother's country, as well as that of my ancestors."

_Oh, Slavic gods, again_.

"You don't understand Jelila, countries are different, explained Hannibal. Russia is no Europe, no more than it is Asia or America. The Russians are superstitious people, they can _see_. You have no idea what they are capable of… There is no such thing in that country as the mortal politics and the Nome politics, everything is linked.

– As for the USSR, it is not a country, added Chase. It's an _idea_, born from the streets, from poverty and misery, drenched in blood since its very birth. People who truly believe in it, will do anything, anything really. It's a religious country, only God has been replaced by the Marxist Gospel, but they believe in it, just as they used to wait for the Kingdom of Heaven. Now, all of us here, we all understand how religion works.

– We don't want to end up like Russia did, explained Hannibal. Slaves to our own government. Hunted down by civilian forces.

– Those are rumors. Weren't you a communist Hannibal?

– I was, he said with some kind of sadness. Hope is a dangerous thing. Now, in all Europe, people fear it, communism. Fear pushes people to make terrible choices. Dreams don't lie, he said, thin and wary. There is only one way out of it. I tried to talk to your uncle but he won't even listen." _Of course he won't listen to you, silly boy_.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm screaming in the void, but no one's ever listening. If we are slipping into the dark of night, then I shall not go there gently.

– What exactly are you talking about?"

The word stayed suspended on his lips. He didn't say it, but I was beginning to guess it.

"Ancient magic, he said."

Of course, I was now well-versed in it.

"You are smart Jelila, you can help us. This concerns you, as a Kane, as the blood of Narmer"

Hannibal looked at me with his great hollow eyes.

"The _Germans_ are coming after us. The Slavs, well, all the united pagans of the USSR, including the 18th, are coming after us. The bloody Greeks are coming after us. D'Aubigné has all the cards in his hands. If he takes the lead, Celts, half gods and rogues… add some chaos magicians, maybe a god or two… Who's next? The Slavs or the Germans? And when will his army be big enough? And what will he do with it? March against Olympus? Rule over Europe?

– Orsini won't let him, he's very loyal to the Olympians. And he is also a son of one of the great gods." _And my uncle's acquaintance_.

"There will be a fight for leadership between d'Aubigné and Orsini. The winner will have it all. Or they will kill each other, and then the Celts will be left in charge, free to get their revenge against Rome and well, everyone basically. Or the Bellini will declare a civil war. Worse scenario: Set takes control of everything and gets himself an army.

– He still needs a host.

– A detail. He gets himself an army, just like Setne did, and we're _screwed_."

Hannibal let the threat linger in the air.

"You want the cherry on the cake? There's another hero roaming Germany, a son of Hades they say.

– This is so typical of the Greeks, snorted Desdemona. They can never keep it to themselves. They always have to wash their dirty laundry in the public space. How long before we get a massive fight between the three sons of the three great gods?"

We all silently agreed. Greeks were _always_ the one starting the trouble.

"I just don't get it. Why didn't the Fourteenth stop D'Aubigné, as soon as they found out what he was doing? What were they thinking? Raged Chase. Why did they let things escalate?

– Stupid French people, I grunted. They love their troublemakers. They probably thought it would be better to watch over things, see how the situation will _evolve_." My family had to clean up Champollion's mess because of this state of mind.

"Also they are convinced that every single of their move can bring a civil war, so they do nothing, added Hannibal. Very akin to Iskandar actually. And their Nome seems to have fallen into some kind of massive depression since the war.

– Well, it's not _that_ wrong, they just can't stop killing each other, smiled Sforza. And _their_ autochthone gods are the Celtic ones, a joy I wouldn't wish to anyone.

– How did they discover him anyway? I asked.

– Crocodile traffic, answered Hannibal.

– What a joke, sighed Desdemona. It all looks like a bloody comedy play.

– See? Greeks are messy, joked Chase. They hide their super illegal activities and get discovered because of some bullshit."

But I wasn't really in the mood to laugh. Hannibal was stuck in the middle of a fight between Slavic and Germanic Pantheons using Weimar's Republic as a battle ground in a ruined and defeated Germany. Whoever would win would bring tears and blood to them. Especially if they decided something like _oh, let's just get all of the Egyptians out of our historic territory_. The fact that half his Nome was of Arabic and African descent wasn't really helping. I mean, maybe Communists would be more accommodating, but as for the far right, I'd read their books. I was familiar with their Master race concept and their social Darwinism.

At last, some Greek jerks were having a theological debate about their gods' benevolence and goodness, or just another case of unresolved sibling rivalry, and thought our Nomes were a convenient place to quarrel. This was precisely why Pantheon shouldn't mingle. And what were we doing? _Bloody more mingling_. The contradiction was revolting.

"What about you, Desdemona? I asked suddenly. What's your interest? Bellini blood? You think they support Set? Why do you care about him, or Germany, or anything else?

– I do care about the downfall of our Noble House of Life, she protested. My interests are simple: I want to restore my Nome to its former glory. I also want to support your claim to your house and defend mine. You saw what kind of achievements the strikes brought to us. Now is a good time to fight for our rights. Especially when the world is on the verge of suicide. So consider me as your ally in this.

– You sided with Hogan. There's no way I'm ever believing you.

– It was an epic failure, I agree. Though not as bad as you trying to join the Bellini."

Shame burned my cheeks, and I felt a sudden urge to slap the girl. Instead I bit my lower lip.

"Lord, you are annoying. Aren't you Kane people supposed to be sarcastic? Or convincing for that matter.

– There is something I don't understand, I changed the subject. About your claim.

– Fail to see why I want my Nome back?

– Yes. Bellini, and Sforza, you are both among the oldest families in the Per Ankh, far more ancient than any of the great European houses. Well, except maybe the Alvensleben and the Montpensier, which are now almost extinct. You could easily rule over a great number of Nomes, a whole part of Europe, maybe even share it among yourselves. Why are you fighting like dogs over the little Italian territory?

– Because _Roma_ is everything. It's power. It's the only thing that ever defeated us. Stronger than time itself. It's Michelangelo and Raffaello. It's the religion that came and took paganism away. It's nothing and everything at the same time. I would trade a thousand New York, San Francisco or Miami over one single Roma, or Paris, or maybe London."

Chase smiled:

"She has a point. You can't compare America to Rome, just as Toronto couldn't even dare compare itself to ancient Heliopolis. As for New York, it's not yours, it is Olympus'.

– What of Boston then?

– Boston is different, for me I mean. For you, it's still the same useless thing. It's new. Your magic is forged in time: great old blood, ancient monuments and lost archaic languages."

Of course, I didn't like to be lectured on my own magic by a bloody foreigner. I carefully watched them. How different they were, the three of them! Arthur Chase lived for the knowledge, the poetry of it. He was mingling with every pantheon in the world. He was some kind of wild card, a dream hunter, an explorer. Hannibal didn't care about gods and magic, no more than it frightened him. He just accepted it as a fact, for he cared about people, and fighting for humanity was something, in his mind, that should stand above everything else, above men and gods. Desdemona was turned toward Egypt, and Egypt only.

"So, now that we've discussed everything, how will you act? What will you do?

– Not _we_, Kane? Mocked Sforza.

– I'm not sure yet, I just answered. I have to process everything.

– Things have not yet settled, said Chase. Pawns are still on the move. Desdemona will go to Venice. If something is to happen, it will probably be during the Samhain celebrations."

Hannibal looked pale and worried.

"They are books I will be needing. From the Twenty-first Nome's library.

– You can always ask Alma." I replied.

He stared at me. That he had planned to ask her hand was a secret to none.

"No, I can't possibly do that.

– What if I don't want to press my claim against my uncle? What's my interest then? What's my reward? I asked.

– What about your father's killer, wouldn't that be a fair price?" Desdemona snapped. Something really heavy fell on my stomach.

"A chance for Jelila Kane to show her own value… she grinned.

– You can't possibly know… The Bellini knew. Or maybe they lied about it to.

– They didn't. Gian was the only one who knew. Gian Bellini. He never told anyone, and then, he was killed."

I narrowed my eyes. I remembered seeing him once, at my father's place, with Sammy Keane. _He was a friend of his_, if I remember correctly. _He said something about moving to America. Said Europe was far too crowded._

"How would you know that?"

She looked at me with her strange sad green eyes.

"I just know. There is a man who can help us. Of course you know him. His name is Giacomo Bellini." _No, no, no. I refuse_.

"You don't have to do anything. We need your brain, not your pretty body, especially with that one. Though you haven't really shown us the extent of its capacities, of this evening. At least I hope so." _Damn you Sforza_.

But the proposition was alluring. _There's nothing wrong in doing some research, no? It's just knowledge. Knowledge is Thoth's domain. It is not wicked._

I knew what they said about Kane. Wrongly or not, I still believed in blood. I believed there was no escaping it. Our true natures, as were those of all whose lives were stained with magic, came from it. They were only ever two kind of Kane, the strong, sully, noble ones, the builders and the keepers, and sometimes, there were the others. The explorers, the _unsatisfied ones_, the truth-seekers.

I thought of my aunt Satamon, I thought of myself. What kind of person was I? What kind of life did I want for myself? I wanted power, somehow, I wanted freedom too, and I wanted them both so badly it sometimes _ached_. I thought of my ex-betrothed suddenly, and figured out that I understood him a bit now. _Strange. We could have been something after all_.

It was already four in the morning. We ended our conversation, Hannibal left for his Nome, Desdemona headed to bed. I wasn't feeling like sleeping, so I joined Chase on his roof. It was a warm night, almost a summer night. We smoked in silence, looking at the harbor.

"Do you know where she is now? Alexandra Menshikova?"

I don't know why I thought about her. I hadn't seen her, since the end of our fight with the Hogan. She sided with us, and then she was gone, I didn't know where.

"I don't know. They are quite a secretive family.

– How is it really like in Russia?

– Messy.

– You seem to like the word.

– Well, I can't find a more fitting one."

He lit another cigarette and collected his thoughts.

"They invented something called the _mark_. All people that present some kind of magical danger are registered. Half gods, magicians, chamans… They monitor their moves. They could never control Siberia without it. This land is home to all Indo-European Pantheons, long before the great migrations began.

– Except mine then.

– Yes. That gives Menshikov a certain advantage against his compatriots. Though it doesn't seem enough. You've seen Hannibal. Nothing ever seems enough.

– He looks old.

– He has a point though. People don't care.

– So you're like him. Why are you always waiting for the worst?

– War does that to people."

We stayed silent in the dark.

"Are you cold? He asked suddenly.

– No, I'm fine. Won't you go back inside? It'll be day soon.

– I always wait for the dawn here.

– To reflect upon the solar symbolic?

– Well, the Sun is central, in every single religion, especially in yours I must say.

– We don't worship gods, I corrected." He ignored me.

"It's quite logical. All energy comes from it, all life on earth. But you don't really get it. Not yet."

We were still standing on the mansion's roof, looking at the sleeping city.

"So, who's your mother then?

– _Koliada_. Shocked?

– The whole concept of Half-gods is quite disturbing, to be honest. So, how are Slavic gods?"

He shrugged.

"Gods are all the same. They live long, they love hard, and they are somewhat fragile and tenuous."

He winked at me. "And they should all go and see Doctor Sigmund Freud once in a while.

– Freud?

– Never heard of him? An Austrian doctor. He invented psychanalysis. One of my good friend is obsessed with him.

– I know who Freud is. _Good friend_?" He had said those words with some kind of hesitation mixed with shyness.

– "_I once love a beauty kissed by sunlight_" he said dreamingly. But she's moving too fast. I could never catch her.

– Who is Koliada then? I asked.

– Young winter sun, he said. She's not yet born at this time of the year."

_Oh_. We stood on that cold roof, waiting for the sun to shine through. Dawn came with its bloodied colors, with its harsh purple gleam. Arthur narrowed his eyes, trying to get a glimpse of something.

"What are you trying to see?

– The Cosmic Tree."

I laughed. I wasn't really sure of what he was talking about.

"So will you join us?

– In what exactly?

– Studying for now. There's nothing wrong in studying.

– I think I'll wait for a divine sign.

– That may be a wise choice.

– I will do some research though. I'll be back in the US only for the demon days, Christmas I mean. But I will go to the West Coast. Will you be in Boston then?

– No, I will go to Europe soon, to the Balkans. There is something I need to _see_…

– And what is there exactly that you need to see?

– Celebrations of the winter solstice."

He threw his butt from the roof.

"But I'll catch you somewhere. I truly will."

I smiled. We went back inside, to have some breakfast. I grabbed a newspaper, to read the headlines. Then I headed back home.

But after I left, the words lingered on my mind: ancient magic, power, knowledge, Europe, my father's murder, glory, _salvation_. They stayed and blossomed, planting their poisoned seed of desire and longing in my own anxious heart.


	20. La mort à Venise

La chanson ici citée est une chanson populaire. _The Magpie_. je me suis basée sur l'interprétation qu'en font le groupe des Unthanks. La Valse sentimentale de Tchaïkovski est aussi citée.

Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews.

* * *

**XX - La mort à Venise**

* * *

_Venise : Fêtes de Samain ; 1929_

La nuit est sur Venise comme s'y pressent deux ombres le long de ses ruelles de pierre. L'une marche vite, masquée, dissimulée par une longue cape noire. Un homme pieds nus, à la robe de bure et la ceinture de corde l'accompagne en sautillant. Cela pourrait être juste un moine ivre et son laquais de ténèbres se rendant au carnaval des fous, si n'était cette aura de malice les entoure et les souligne. Un passant se signe en les voyant : « _Il_ _diavolo sinistra l'inferno_ ». Mais le moine et son ombre courent toujours dans la nuit entre les lanternes froides. Ils volent une barque et naviguent en silence sur l'eau noire d'un canal. Une cloche soudain sonne le glas dans le lointain et le moine rit d'aise. L'ombre noire fait un signe de croix par respect pour les morts.

La barque enfin échoue sur des marches grises, face aux portes fermées d'un vieux palais. Le temps a rongé sa façade, mais les belles dentelles de pierre sont toujours là tout autour des ogives. L'homme enlève son masque. A visage découvert, il invoque quelques signes et les portes s'entrouvrent.

Le hall est large et vide. La maison toute entière est comme une grande carcasse vide. Ses pas claquent malgré lui sur sol de marbre sombre. L'homme s'arrête. Il prend une profonde inspiration et déclare : _« Io, Giacomo Bellini, mago della casa di vita, autorizzo Set a entrare in questa casa. » _

Le franciscain se glisse alors à sa suite dans la demeure. Ils traversent lentement le hall obscur, puis contournent l'immense statue de Thoth. Derrière se trouve une alcôve, avec un petit autel, où deux dieux à têtes d'animaux, un Sha et un taureau, se tiennent face à face. Entre les deux, une porte. L'homme précède le moine dans l'escalier étroit qui débouche sur une grande salle éclairée de globes lumineux. Les murs sont percés de niches abritant de parchemins. Au centre de la pièce se tient une longue table d'ébène, avec des fauteuils de cuir ornés. Au bout de cette table, devant le feu, une femme trône.

L'homme et le moine parviennent au bout de cette table après ce qui semblera, dans le pesant silence ponctué des grésillements du feu, une triste éternité. La femme lève lentement la tête. C'est une belle vieille dame, au port de tête altier, drapée de noir, ses cheveux blancs relevés en une coiffure élaborée. Elle tend aux arrivants une main baguée, et tous deux la baisent. Quand le jeune homme se redresse, elle croise son regard. Qui sait alors ce qu'ils se sont dits là, pendants ces longs instants de silence et de compréhension profonde ? Elle lui murmure avec douceur :

« Il n'est pas trop tard encore Giacomo…

– Désolé _Nonna_. »

Et c'est avec un certain regret qu'il tourne les talons et retourne sur ses pas. La dame le suit du regard. Le moine pendant ce temps observe la pièce avec un sourire satisfait, se vautre sur un fauteuil, jouant avec sa ceinture de corde.

« Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ces murs. Ni ton visage Lucrezia. Ce qui aurait pu être n'a jamais eu lieu. Pas de regret ?

– Non Set. Je n'ai pas de regrets. Je n'aurais fait que me creuser une tombe.

– Tu as fait pire pourtant. Tu t'es mariée.

– Quoi de mieux qu'un Bellini pour se garder du seigneur du chaos ?

– Le pouvoir vous a fait peur. Vous n'êtes que des enfants d'esclaves et de putes, après tout, les rejetons de viols. »

Son visage se tord de mépris.

« Des _épiciers_. Marchandons alors. Tu vois mon hôte ? Il est au bout du chemin, et je ne le possède que depuis dix heures.

– C'est donc un hôte que vous cherchez ?

– Pas seulement.

– Malgré nos… préférences, nous sommes de la maison de vie, des hommes du Per Ankh.

– Qui a fait arrêter la moitié des vôtres. Vous avez toujours un pied dans chaque camp, chère Lucrezia. Et puis, ce qu'Iskandar ne sait pas ne peux guère lui nuire… Votre petit-fils peut bien le renseigner, il n'aura jamais que des demi vérités.

– Fort bien Set. Je trouverai pour toi cet hôte. Je l'entrainerai, je te le livrerai. Cela fait beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas assez. »

Il se penche à son oreille et lui murmure quelques mots. Un léger rictus agite le visage de la magicienne.

« Cela a son prix, elle répond.

– Toujours le même alors ?

– Quatre services ; quatre vies.

–Fort bien. Allons-y alors._ Chi li reclama? _

–_ La Casa Bellini. _

–_ I nomi ? » _

Lentement, solennellement, Lucrezia pose devant elle une tablette de cire. Elle y trace des noms, enserrés de cartouches.

_« Bonifacio Voiello – lo voglio morto_. »

Elle souffle et la cire s'efface. Puis elle grave alors d'autres noms, répétant le procédé.

_« Paetores Agrippa Arminius et Arabella Sharp – morti. _

_Arthur Chase_ – _morto_.

_Michel Desjardins_ – _morto_.

_Amen » _

Elle murmure enfin, pour elle_. _

« _Amen_ » lui fait écho le moine infernal, amusé.

« _Quegli anni a venire saranno piuttosto impegnati_. »

Puis, se penchant vers Lucrezia, il promet : « _Stanotte la morte è a Venezia_. »

Il disparait enfin dans un grand nuage rouge à l'odeur de soufre.

Or, pendant ce temps, le jeune homme au masque de peste, Giacomo Bellini, court de nouveau le long d'un énième canal, loin des demeures familiales. Il saute de pont en pont, autant libre que terrifié par ce pressentiment atroce, cette impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Il fuit plus qu'il n'exulte, et le rire du moine au son du glas s'est gravé dans un recoin de sa mémoire. Mais comme il passe sur l'autre berge, de l'autre côté du grand canal, le côté des morts, il trouve la noce infernale, une longue procession aux flambeaux.

Une foule démente glisse comme des fantômes sur les pavés de pierre, promenant leurs lanternes d'or et d'argent le long des vieilles façades. Il est des visages qui ne se montrent pas au grand jour, des esprits et des monstres qui ne sortent qu'en ces heures du chien, ces carnavals de terreurs, où les masques flottent en rang le long des quais étroits.

Et voici que pénètrent les ombres dans le palais de Neptune, miroitant de dorures, suintant le cristal, dégoulinant de lumière. Porté par la rumeur remontant du canal, les masques flottent toujours sur des vagues de plumes et tissus rutilants de pierreries. Si c'est une noce fantôme, si c'est une noce d'un autre temps, alors elle est de celui des conquistadors et des papes Borgia, de celui des astronomes, des cardinaux-poètes et du secret de la peinture à l'huile.

Mais voici que les diables, les arlequins, les oiseaux, et toutes ces bêtes fantastiques s'ébranlent dans les grandes salles. Les voilà de retour, valsant avec les monstres et esprits, avec les mânes des morts, et tous les lémures de Venise.

Alice monte comme un ballon d'air chaud l'escalier rouge et fleuri qui mène aux danses infernales, car le palais de Neptune se soir est une porte qui mène aux enfers. Alice connait bien ce monde de la nuit, car que de fêtes ont hanté sa voix, et combien de foules ont charmé ses talents ! Mais ce soir, elle n'est plus qu'un masque parmi tant d'autres, et elle aussi se fond dans les danses macabres. La fièvre est en elle, le feu de la fête étreint son être dans un embrasement magique. (On pourra en ce jour se prendre pour des dieux, on pourra en ce jour jouir comme le diable et déjà la mascarade est autour d'elle, mais dieux, que ce peuple masqué rutile d'opulence !)

_Quand elle était petite, les putes avaient de la verroterie au coup, les princes des couronnes de papier mâché. Quand elle était petite, les rois avaient le cou tranché dans ses livres d'histoire et le dieu se mangeait comme un petit biscuit._ (Son dieu à présent elle le boit, elle l'avale, le déglutit, et le feu dans ses veines elle le reconnait : il l'appelle par son nom. Alors toujours tournent, tournent les masques.)

Pour Desdemona Sforza, au balcon de la galerie, sous son masque vert, ce carnaval est une scène de théâtre. Une femme est à ses côtés, vêtue de velours bleu sombre, un masque d'oiseau de nuit, son ventre arrondi pointant sous sa robe. Ses lèvres rouges ont un rire de carnassier, et les spectres les évitent comme elle fend la salle. Certains s'inclinent même devant sa compagne et elle. L'oiseau de nuit murmure alors quelques mots à Desdemona, et la grande salle. Elle traverse un essaim de spectre qui s'éparpille à son approche et se réfugie dans un salon attenant. Une ombre la suit et referme la porte derrière eux. Elle se retourne, sursautant. L'homme en noir retire alors son masque de peste.

« _Toi_ ? Je ne pensais jamais te revoir ici.

– Bonjour Maria, c'est bien toi alors. Je m'en doutais un peu.

– J'ai entendu parler de toi, elle dit avec dédain. De ce que tu es devenu.

– Réjouis-toi alors. » Il fit avec un sourire. « Nous voici camarades d'infamie. »

Il fit un signe vers son ventre rebondi.

« Un bâtard ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu as toujours été la plus farouche, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ne m'approche pas Bellini, elle menace.

– Tu as peur ?

– Tu as sur tes mains le sang des miens.

– Crois-moi, je ne suis pas celui que tu dois craindre ici. Tes ennemis sont autrement plus terribles que moi.

– Tu n'en sais rien. Je suis ici chez moi. Toi tu n'y es plus rien.

– En cela tu te trompes, toi aussi tu es partie trop longtemps de Venise, ma belle. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'y trame. Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus. »

Il parcourt l'espace qui les sépare dans la pièce.

« Peut-être suis-je désormais un paria et un mouchard. Mais toi, chère Maria, tu portes sur toi l'odeur de la mort comme un parfum précieux. »

Maria le gifle. Giacomo éclate de rire. Elle tourne alors ses talons et débouche dans la grande salle. Elle se glisse dans la foule compacte et y disparait.

Il doit bien y avoir dans cette fête autant de morts que de vivants. Des soldats, des demi-dieux, certes. Des druides et des Vates, des devins et augures, des prophétesses. Des sorcières, des banshee, des satyres, des elfes, des nymphes et ces naïades empoisonnées des canaux vénitiens. Mais impossible de savoir vraiment sur cette scène gigantesque qu'est le parterre de danseurs. Une grande galerie entoure la salle. Un escalier monumental double de marbre y mène. En haut, aux côtés du masque du diable, Laura Bellini sous son masque de Méduse, bat la mesure de son pied, avec impatience. Elle se raidit soudain en sentant un grand froid dans son coup. C'est un lémure penché sur elle, comme une nuée de spectre les entoure. Elle frissonne pétrifiée. Quelques mots se font entendre, et le spectre recule. Elle se retourne.

Derrière elle sœur Chiara, au masque de lune, éclate alors de rire, puis saisit le spectre par la main, comme il l'entraine dans une danse. Sa petite sœur valse avec le mort sous le grand lustre, et la peur étreint Laura Bellini. Elle cherche Orfeo dans la foule, mais il n'y a en bas qu'une masse compacte de corps et de parures, un océan anonyme. Le diable lui caresse l'épaule.

« Quand donc passons nous à la suite ? Elle proteste. Assez de cette mascarade !

– Bientôt, lui susurre le diable. Encore un peu de patience. La prêtresse doit chanter. »

Ses yeux à lui auscultent aussi la foule. « Les masques de félin. » Renseigne Laura, « ce sont leurs costumes. » Le diable se tend à ses côtés.

« Pas de regrets ?» murmure alors une chienne noire derrière lui.

« L'Olympe est aveugle ce soir. C'est aux dieux chtoniens que je m'adresse » réplique le diable.

La chienne ricane. « Eux n'en respectent aucun. » Le diable observe toujours la foule. « Tu cherches ta princesse ? » Le diable ne répond pas.

En bas l'orchestre reprend la _Valse Sentimentale_ et les danseurs glissent en cadence. Alice s'est laissé griser par la fièvre du bal. Comme tous les spectateurs, elle attend le dénouement, la fin du mystère. Elle erre dans la salle, admire la beauté du moment. Deux masques s'écartent alors devant elle, un Turc et un Tigre, et s'avance une fille rousse, aux yeux noirs, à la robe longue et sombre, dont les manches sont comme deux grandes ailes de corbeau. Elle se plante devant Alice et la regarde par-delà ses habits, avec toujours cette tristesse grave et agile. Une sourde mélancolie l'emplit alors toute entière, rayonnant depuis la fille, s'exhalant des danseurs.

« Qui es-tu ? » Elle lui demande en un souffle. « Tu es la seule à ne pas te cacher. »

Et le cœur d'Alice bat, bat, bat sous la tristesse des yeux noirs.

« Mon visage est un masque, lui dit la fille rousse. Je suis Morrigan. »

« Morrigan… tu nous apportes la guerre donc. »

Morrigan rit : « C'est l'heure du chant Alice. Tu connais cette heure je crois ? »

Soudain, elle lève sa main. L'orchestre alors se tait. Morrigan, chevelure flamboyante lâchée fend la foule, et monte lentement sur l'estrade, entre les masques et plumes, sur l'océan de parures. Dans le silence absolu et tendu elle lève de nouveau une main, à hauteur du visage. Elle compte alors, désignant les hôtes. Elle compte avec ses longs doigts pâles, qu'elle frappe ensuite sur son cœur en pointant successivement les danseurs :

_One's for sorrow  
Two's for joy _

Elle commence, d'une voix forte et douce, laissant tinter comme du métal les présages dans l'atmosphère. Six mots, et déjà, comme un avalanche, une torpeur lente s'abat sur les danseurs. Elle continue, tournée vers le masque d'oiseau de nuit. Et son index plié lui promet :

_Three's for a girl and  
Four's for a boy _

Elle sourit à Alice, et au masque de louve perché à la galerie :

_Five's for silver  
Six for gold _

Elle sourit enfin à Desdémone et l'index posé sur le cœur chante pour elle (et rien que pour elle) :

_Seven's for a secret never told_

Levant alors la tête vers le ciel, sa chevelure flamboyante, rousse, dressée, tournoyante, la voilà qui s'exclame :

_Devil devil i defy thee_

_Un battement, et il semble à Alice que tout son sang s'est changé en poison. Il reflue dans ses artères, et tous ses os sont attaqués par une lente corrosion de leurs molécules. _

_Devil devil i defy thee_

_C'est comme la première fois où elle a vu un hiéroglyphe, comme si toute une sphère de l'univers, une existence à laquelle elle n'était pas censée prendre part, se ruait dans sa tête._

_Devil devil i defy thee _

_Une sorte d'excitation, sourde et sauvage courrait en même temps que la peur. Le diable, le diable rouge est penché au balcon. _Ses longs yeux courent sur les masques. _De la magie du chant_, reconnait Alice. Toute l'assemblée est dans une longue transe. Elle résiste d'abord, puis soudain, se laisse porter_. Ce n'est pas du contrôle_, elle comprend, _c'est de la vision_.

_Oh the magpie brings us tidings  
Of news both fair and fowl  
She's more cunning than the raven  
More wise than any owl _

Elle rêve alors, volant au-dessus des masques. Elle rêve au solstice et à des processions d'ombres. Elle rêve de la corneille et des fils d'Athéna. Elle rêve d'une maison où pousse un arbre.

_For she brings us news of the harvest  
Of the barley we done called  
And she knows when we'll go to our graves  
And how we shall be born _

Le compte à rebours reprend, et Alice se souvient. _Elle a seize ans, et danse au-dessus d'un comptoir, et toute la salle éclairée de lampions est comme un fragment de constellation jeté autour de son rire colossal. Quelque part, un dieu répond. Les pistolets tirent dans le lointain._

_One's for sorrow  
Two's for joy_

_Elle est dans un train maintenant, lancé à grande allure. Elle laisse tomber ses fourrures, puis sa soie, puis ses dentelles et défait lentement l'uniforme ennemi. Elle enlève les médailles, puis les bottes et la toile grise, et le train roule toujours vers Dresde dans un bruit d'ouragan. _

_Three's for a girl and  
Four's for a boy_

_Elle tient sa fille entre ses mains et embrasse son visage. Le bruit de la mer fait écho à ses pleurs et devant sa fenêtre ouverte les lilas en fleur sentent bon le printemps. On ouvre la porte, son fils accourt et une seconde, et elle le voit alors, en une seconde fugitive, le royaume des cieux. _

_Five's for silver  
Six for gold_

_Elle rencontre son père, après qu'Hermès l'a quittée. Dans la salle de concert désertée, le rideau est tombé depuis longtemps déjà, et un homme applaudit. « Chante pour moi ma fille. » Alice chante. Elle ne le reverra plus jamais._

_Seven's for a secret never told_

_Dans un bruit de tempête, l'arbre-monde craque de toute part, alors que la tempête ravage les côtes. « On se retrouve à la fin du monde ? » Johann rit, jeune fils de la tempête. « Encore ? – Nous sommes des héros, non ? Toujours. » _

_Devil devil i defy thee_

_Mais la voilà dans cette même salle, au carrefour des chemins. Les murs se reconfigurent autour d'elle, et soudain elle est dans ce champ, devant Hécate, et une chienne se tient devant elle. Elle connait cette chienne, elle s'en souvient, dans une autre chanson. C'est Hécube ! Hécube devenue une Chienne de Vengeance._

_Devil devil i defy thee_

_Oh, malheureuse Hécube ! Pendant tant d'années n'avait-elle pas aimé, et gardé ses commandements, et sacrifié aux devoirs de la morale ? Mais quand un dieu s'abat sur ta demeure, la ruine vient. La ruine ne te quitte plus. Elle vient gémir dans la nuit, elle écume tes flancs, elle emporte toute bonté. Soit. Il nous faut céder __à la dure nécessité._

_Devil devil i defy thee_

_Hécate, Hécate dis-moi donc : « est-ce donc encore le présent ? – Tu sais bien que le présent en magie est une notion complexe. » On te propose un choix maintenant, Alice, fille de Phébus ! Tu as autant de portes :_

_She brings us joy when from the right  
Grief when from the left  
Of all the news that's in the air  
We know to trust her best _

_Nous sommes à Venise, à au départ des bateaux. Vois-tu cet ouragan dressé, qui emporte les fétus d'avoine ? Alors regarde derrière toi, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de chemin du retour. Regarde vers l'Est, vers cette vie tendre et heureuse, et pense bien Alice, à profiter de la dernière moisson d'années heureuses. _

_For she sees us at our labor  
And she mocks us at our work  
And she steals the extra from out of the nest  
And she can mob the hawk _

_Regarde vers le Sud, où Rome et Carthage convoquent comme témoin de leur lutte tous les héros d'Europe. Et les roses y fleurissent sous le dernier soleil, et l'asphodèle y pousse en bosquets serrés. C'est un chemin d'amour. Tu peux sauver deux hommes. _

_The priest he says we're wicked  
But to worship the devils birth  
Ah but we respect the old ways  
And we disregard his word _

_Mais voilà que vers le Nord, comme deux arbres-mondes poussent sur les collines rivales. Au Nord revient en fracas le chaos et l'acier et le règne de tous ces dieux de guerres, les éternels rivaux. C'est un chemin de gloire. Tu peux sauver un homme. _

_For we know they rest uneasy  
As we slumber in the night  
And we'll always leave out a little bit of meat  
For the bird that's black and white_

_Mais voici qu'à l'Ouest, aux derniers feux du soleil mourant l'Olympe attend le retour de ses fils en tremblant sur ses fondations. Vois la terreur sur les visages de marbre, comme échouée outre-mer, elle regarde sur son berceau la lueur de l'incendie. C'est peut-être le chemin de sagesse. Tu peux sauver tant d'hommes. _

Hécate disparait dans une brume grise. Alice ouvre les yeux alors que résonne une plainte terrible. Deux femmes voilées derrière Morrigan annoncent la mort. _Les Banshee pleurent. _

_Qu'ont pu donc voir les autres ? Le reste de cette société de masques ? _Ils s'arrêtent de tourner. Une sorte d'excitation sourde court dans les veines de chacun, et c'est une assemblée d'hommes-tambours qui attend là le dénouement. _Doum, ba-doum !_ _Doum, ba-doum !_ Alors, dans l'air pesant, l'homme au masque de diable s'avance du haut des marches. Son manteau est semé d'Ogams. Des plumes bleues de nuit entourent son visage d'enfer. Il lève son verre vers le ciel, puis verse une libation.

_« A Neptune dont nous sommes les hôtes, à l'Hadès que nous recevons, au Dagda qui nous offre notre nourriture. » _Et Alice connait cette voix qui résonne pour elle en français.

Ceci fait, lentement, l'homme retire son masque, et le diable laisse la place au jeune homme. Johann Orsini s'avance seul, tête nue, sur les marches, au milieu des masques. Un alphabet mystique, des Oghams, flamboie sur son manteau bleu de nuit.

_« Frère et sœurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en notre modeste demeure, mais que votre présence ce soir illumine de feux nouveaux ! _

_Maintenant que nous sommes tous ici rassasiés de danses et boissons, régalés de visions du futur, voilà que vient le point culminant de notre rencontre. Car notre fête de Samain ne sera pas complète sans son présent aux dieux, sans son acte sacré. »_

Les Oghams brûlent sur son manteau d'abysses, comme de petites méduses de lumière. Alice comprend alors une chose terrible : _nous ne devrions jamais jouer à mêler la magie_. Mais il est trop tard, et tout ici est renversé, et tout y est sens dessus-dessous.

_« Ne vous y trompez pas mes amis, notre geste ce soir n'est pas anodin. Il est interdit. Tout comme cette fête nous sera interdite. Comme bientôt nos existences seront déclarées impertinentes. Les puissances qui nous font face ne tolèrent aucune espèce de résistance._

_Car fêter, comme nous le fêtons, c'est déjà résister. Nous fêtons la tombée du jour, le retour de la saison sombre, de la saison des morts et horreurs, la saison des inversions et des ivresses hivernales. Boire c'est résister. Chanter c'est résister. Faire l'amour, c'est résister. Jouir c'est résister, jouir partout, sans entraves, sans liens. Car notre liberté fleurit là où on l'attend le moins. Dans un lit, sur une scène, sur un canal ouvert aux vents glacés. _

_Amis, vous avez entendu tous leurs grands discours, peut-être même y avez-vous cru ! Que nous disent-ils ces discours ? Que la déterritorialisation des marchés financiers aux mains des juifs, que leur manque de patriotisme, que leur internationalisme nous amène la ruine, attaque et détruit toute espèce de pouvoir qui voudrait leur faire face. Que le Communisme s'épand comme une gangrène. Que la décadence pourrit l'Europe ! Que l'art est dégénéré ! _

_Certes, tout cela est vrai. Les marchés financiers se sont effondrés, ils ont sombrés emportés par leur propre inanité, effondrés sur eux même. Oui, la misère est partout. Oui, elle rampe aussi bien en Allemagne, qu'ici même en Vénétie. Mais ne vous y trompez pas ! Il n'y a rien de grand, il n'y a rien de beau dans leurs discours nationalistes, que du théâtre, des masques aussi vides que ceux de cette salle. Des mensonges! De l'ignorance crasse osant prendre les atours de l'idéologie. Moi, je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où l'on brûle des livres. Moi je ne veux pas de ce monde où l'on pourchasse les musiciens, où l'on classe les êtres humains par échelle d'utilité. A bas l'utilitarisme ! A bas le militarisme ! A bas toute espèce de nationalisme ! Vive la liberté ! _

_Alors, oui ! Nous sommes un peuple décadent. Nous sommes abâtardis mes amis, gâtés comme des fruits trop mûrs. Nous sommes gâtés d'art, et de lumière, et de poésie. Nous sommes gâtés de littérature et de théâtre, de musique et de danses. Et nous ne voulons pas de ce grand désert qu'ils nous vendent, d'un monde changé en caserne militaire. C'est au son du violon, non du tambour que nous voulons marcher ! Regardez-la, notre décadence, n'est-elle pas belle ? Elle danse, elle danse, notre déca-danse !_

_A vous donc, qui aimez la vie, qui aimez le rire surtout, avec son odeur de destruction et de blasphème, avec son éternel soupçon de chaos, n'ayez pas peur de ce chaos! Il est celui de la vie libre, il est celui de l'anarchie et de la démocratie, il est comme la mer, terrible et grandiose, illimité et fluctuant. On ne peut ni la contenir la mer, et ni la dompter. On la navigue, on la chevauche, jouissant du bonheur des embruns comme de la terreur des gouffres. _

_Alors comment donc nous sortirons nous de tout cela ? Comment nous laver de cette infamie, de cette tâche terrible, de ce désert qu'est devenu notre pays ? _

_Nos pères savaient comment. Les païens libres, avant la tyrannie du prêtre et du drapeau ! Où est-il donc passé ce temps glorieux ? Il est devant nous, et non derrière. Alors soyons grands, mes amis, soyons dignes nous aussi. Et on le dira, dans cent ans, quand ils apprendront nos noms, gravés sur le marbre des marches des Panthéons, on le criera en réponse à cette question : que voulaient-ils donc ? Ils voulaient être le ciel ! Ils voulaient ne jamais se rendre, ne jamais renoncer. Car ils y croyaient au Royaume des cieux sur terre ! _

_Aussi, voici ce que je leur déclare à tous, voici ce que je leur offre : la mort ! Mort au fascisme ! Mort aux dictateurs ! Vive la République universelle ! »_

Un mouvement se fait alors dans la foule, comme les masques s'écartent. Deux géants, costumés en cyclopes, jettent au sol un homme, aux poignets liés par de longs rubans. L'homme relève la tête, tentant de garder un semblant de fierté. Des yeux l'entourent de toute part.

_« Amis, je vous présente, Bonifacio Voiello de la Maison de Vie, le chef du Huitième Nome d'Egypte. » _

Un sifflement de serpent résonne alors de partout. Voiello tourne la tête, le regard vide. Il contemple les masques dans le grand murmure reptilien. Orsini lève la main, et le sifflement s'arrête.

_« Voyez-vous, Voiello était jadis un grand magicien. Maître des sortilèges, duelliste accompli, digne de son sang. Digne de sa Maison. Mais il s'est avili. Il s'est abaissé à baiser les bottes de Mussolini. Le voilà qui a vendu sa dignité, qui a souillé nos terres du sceau du fascisme et de l'impérialisme Romain. Ces terres, qui bien avant Rome et ses aigles, avant que jamais ne viennent les longs navires d'Enée, étaient aux peuples libres, aux peuples Etrusques, aux Celtes, et Grecs ! » _

La banshee de nouveau pousse son cri de terreur. Alice devrait faire quelque chose mais ses jambes sont devenues liquides. Elle voit deux masques de Tigre se saisir de Voiello par les épaules. Elle voit s'avancer un masque de chienne, suivit d'un masque de lune. Là-haut, la Morrigan chante une mélodie sans parole.

_« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de laver une souillure. A vous. » _

La chienne saisit les cheveux de Voiello et expose son cou. Très lentement, la lune lève un couteau noir. C'est presque avec douceur qu'elle lui tranche la gorge, d'une incision nette, et laisse le sang couler. Les tigres et la chienne lâchent le corps, qui s'affaisse sur le marbre, et s'éloignent. La lune regarde la grande flaque rouge mouiller sa robe d'argent.

_« Pour nos morts. » _

Alors, un à un, les morts enlèvent leurs masques et viennent boire le sang versé. Terrifiée, fascinée Alice regarde _Lémures_ et _Sluagh_ agenouillés devant le corps, suçant le liquide rouge. Entre eux et le reste des masques, des Oghams scintillent, radiant du manteau de l'homme, les gardant des fantômes. Les spectres, une fois rassasiés, fuient de toute part, s'envolent dans un bruit d'ouragan. _Ils sont devenus des chiens de vengeances eux aussi_.

_« Allez-vous en à présent, vous autres dans cette salle qui avez souri au retour des légions ! Dites à Rome que nous voulons bien d'elle, comme alliée et amie ; mais pas comme marâtre et maitresse ! Nous ne serons plus Romains, car nous voilà Italiens, et de toute l'Europe. Nous choisissons notre destin, nous le forgerons de nos mains ! Allez donc voir Rome, et ne craignez rien ce soir, vos masques vous protègent._

_Et vous autres que l'avant-gout de cet avenir dégoute et effraie, reprenez espoir ! Sachez qu'il y aura toujours à nos côté une place aux bancs de la Résistance. » _

Des masques s'écartent et fuient. La tête d'Alice est lourde soudain, elle tourne et brûle. Giacomo la prend par le bras, et ils quittent le palais. Une lueur rouge brille sur le grand canal. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » elle murmure. « La _Casa dell'Angelo_. » Il répond.

Dans la nuit s'éclaire une menace : la maison de l'ange brûle. Là-haut, par-dessus les toits, le diable danse.

* * *

**Traduction** de l'italien:

_Il_ _diavolo sinistra l'Inferno_ : Le diable a quitté l'enfer

Io, Giacomo Bellini, mago della casa di vita, autorizzo Set a entrare in questa casa. » : Moi, Giacomo Bellini, magicien de la Maison de Vie, autorise Set à entrer dans cette demeure.

_Chi li reclama? : _Qui les réclame?

_La Casa Bellini : _la maison Bellini

_I nomi ? : _les noms?

_lo voglio morto : _je le veux mort

_Quegli anni a venire saranno piuttosto impegnati_ : Ces années à venir seront assez chargées

_Stanotte la morte è a Venezia_ : La mort est à Venise ce soir


	21. La maison de l'Arbre

**XXI. La maison de l'Arbre**

* * *

_Figeac : automne 1904_

Ils avaient dix ans, peut-être onze. Ils couraient sur le chemin de terre battue. On aurait dit deux miroirs inversés. L'un était grand pour son âge. Il aurait eu les cheveux blonds foncés s'ils étaient propres. L'autre était plus mince, frêle à vrai dire, avec une tignasse noire, qu'il fallait couper tant elle était emmêlée. La fragile lumière de l'aube paraissait derrière les coteaux, figeant le paysage dans une lueur blafarde.

Alors que le soleil automnal pointait derrière la ligne d'horizon, leurs forces les quittèrent. Ils marchaient avec lenteur, épuisés. Délaissant le chemin, ils allaient dans l'herbe rare, humide de rosée. Après la première ferme, le blond se laissa tomber sur un talus.

« Il ne nous suit plus. On peut faire une pause.

– On est presque arrivés, répliqua l'autre. A quoi ça sert de s'arrêter maintenant ? »

La Manticore s'était arrêtée au panneau marquant leur entrée dans la commune de Figeac. Il faisait encore nuit, mais la masse sombre qui les poursuivait rugit de rage en les voyant dépasser le signe de bois. Ils continuèrent pourtant longtemps de courir pendant dans la brume, sur le chemin en pente.

Ils avaient voyagé en douce de Lyon jusqu'à Aurillac sur un train de marchandises. A Aurillac, ils attendirent le train pour Figeac, mais il ne vint jamais. A la place, des monstres les trouvèrent. Figeac n'était jamais qu'à une journée de marche. Il suffisait de courir, ramper, se cacher. Le paysage était vallonné, ils n'étaient pas à découvert. L'appel de la destination était trop fort. C'était un mauvais calcul. Ils avaient passé deux jours en pleine nature à enchainer les embuches. Le blond était couvert de boue. Ils avaient découvert que les monstres mettaient plus de temps à les trouver de cette manière.

Figeac était une petite ville de moins de six mille habitants. La vieille cité médiévale avait été préservée, avec ses rues tortueuses et ses maisons de pierre aux jolis toits de tuile. Entrant dans le bourg, ils longèrent le Célé, un cours d'eau qui se jetait dans le Lot, puis la Garonne. Près du fleuve, une sorte de colonne se dressait, comme un étrange obélisque médiéval.

L'enfant brun s'y arrêta. L'autre lui lança un regard anxieux. Finalement ils atteignent Figeac même, déambulèrent dans les rues alors que le soleil achevait de se montrer. La vieille ville médiévale les entoura de ses façades de nuit. Ils frissonnèrent dans l'air frais du matin.

« Et maintenant ? Elle vit où ? demanda le blond.

– Je ne sais pas… »

Après deux autres ruelles, ils débouchèrent sur une place au bord du Célé, devant l'église. Une plaque indiquait _Place de la Raison_. Le blond tira alors son camarade par la manche : « Michel, vient voir…

– C'est marrant, ça ressemble au truc de la Concorde. » Lui répondit l'autre.

Un autre obélisque, neuf cette fois, en granit cimenté était érigé sur la place. A sa base, une autre plaque gravée :

_« A la Mémoire de Jean François Champollion qui le premier pénétra les mystères de l'écriture et des monuments de l'antique Egypte, et qui fut enlevé à la science par une mort prématurée le 4 mars 1832. Il était né à Figeac, le 23 décembre 1790. »_

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

Ils se retournèrent en sursautant. Un prêtre en soutane se tenait sur les marches de l'église.

« Ils vivent où maintenant ? » Le garçon fit un vague geste en direction de la plaque. « Les Champollion. »

Le curé les observa quelques temps de ses yeux perçants. Il fit à son tour un large geste de la main, en direction du Célé.

« Traversez, remontez vers le Sud, jusqu'à la gare, en passant devant le Carmel. Prenez à droite, sur la colline du Cingle. Elle vit là-bas. Il y a une statue d'oiseau à l'entrée du domaine, vous ne pourrez pas le manquer. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis partirent en courant. Traversèrent la rivière, puis remontèrent les flancs de la colline. Epuisés par leur course, ils s'arrêtent pour souffler, s'assirent sur la pente, regardèrent les toits en tuile de Figeac en contrebas.

« Ils sont vraiment partis » commenta le blond.

Il respira mieux, s'allongea dans l'herbe.

« Hé, c'est pas le moment de dormir !

– Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, non ?

– Merde Jean, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois.

– Et si elle nous jette à la porte ?

– On peut toujours aller mendier à l'église.

– T'as cru ? Le prêtre me fout les boules. »

Il prit un air boudeur, comme l'autre le pressait de se relever. Finalement ils repartirent, escaladèrent une haie pour couper à travers champs. Le vent jouait dans l'herbe des pâturages. Des canards sauvages s'envolèrent à leur approche. Le soleil était complètement levé à présent et son orbe jaune chauffait leurs visages comme ils marchaient en direction de l'Est.

Ils retrouvèrent le sentier qui montait jusqu'à un vieux portail de fer. A sa droite, un oiseau exotique était sculpté dans une pierre. Le lierre le recouvrait partiellement. Les enfants se firent la courte échelle pour passer par-dessus la grille. Ils débouchèrent dans une large cour laissée à l'abandon. Des herbes folles poussaient de toute part. Des poules caquetaient devant la porte.

La bâtisse était une vieille demeure du pays, avec un logis central et un large corps, un étage, des murs en pierre blanchies à la chaux s'écaillant, un toit en tuile. Un grand chêne poussait derrière la maison, collé à son versant Sud, la couvrant de son ombre.

La porte massive en bois était fermée. Ils hésitèrent un long moment. Puis le plus petit frappa. Ils attendirent en silence, mais personne ne répondit. L'un frappa alors, et de nouveau ils attendirent. Le blond commença à gigoter nerveusement, jetant des coups d'œil de toute part. L'autre resta pétrifié, hypnotisé par les battements fébriles de son cœur.

La porte claqua alors violemment, et une femme sortit, pointant sur eux un vieux fusil de 70. Elle aurait pu avoir cinquante ans. Plutôt forte, elle portait un tablier et cachait sous une coiffe blanche des boucles châtain. En les apercevant elle se détendit un peu :

« Allez voir ailleurs les gosses. C'est une propriété privée ici.

– Je cherche Zoraide Champollion, demanda le gamin.

– Fiche le camp je t'ai dit.

– Je sais qu'elle habite ici.

– Il faut te le dire en quelle langue ? Dégage ! »

Le gamin releva le menton avec insolence. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de défi sous ses mèches.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici, il lui cria, vous allez faire quoi ? Nous tirer dessus ? »

Furieuse, la femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une voix féminine l'appela de l'intérieur. « _Françoise !_ » Elle se retourna vers l'intérieur et échangea quelques mots inaudibles. Les deux gamins se regardèrent. Françoise ressortit et leur fit signe. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une large pièce vide. Le sol y était en pierre, des feuilles mortes le jonchaient. L'arbre était encastré dans le mur qu'il trouait et traversait. Une branche basse s'insinuait à l'intérieur.

Au fond de la pièce, sous les branches, une vieille dame, était assise dans un fauteuil de bois clair. Ses cheveux blancs, beaux et épais, rassemblés en un chignon lâche encadraient des yeux très sombres, luisant dans la pénombre. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une robe noire démodée.

« Approchez. » Elle leur fit signe.

Les deux s'avancèrent. Françoise resta en retrait. Ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin, mais elle fit signe au plus petit qui s'approcha d'elle. Zoraide lui sourit. Elle avait été une très belle femme, ça se voyait toujours, sous les rides et les cheveux blancs.

« Tu es le fils de Marie, non ? Michel, c'est ça ? » Elle dit avec un vieil accent, en roulant ses r.

Il hocha la tête, impressionné.

« Comment vas ta mère ? Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue. Vous êtes toujours à Grenoble ?

– A Paris, il dit.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? »

Le gamin baissa la tête.

« On n'avait nulle part où aller. Ils surveillent ma maison. »

Zoraide se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

« Et toi, tu es…

– Jean, s'exclama-t-il. D'Aubigné, il ajouta. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux se firent un peu plus perçant. Jean remua mal à l'aise.

« Un demi-dieu, elle murmura. On ne fait pas plus repérable que ça. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le premier.

« Ils sont après toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Il hocha la tête. « Tu sais qui ils sont ? »

Le brun hésita un instant. « Des sorciers ? » il tenta, arrachant un sourire à Zoraide.

« Pas très loin du but.

– Ma mère dit que ce sont des assassins.

– Ca dépend pour qui, soupira-t-elle. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Regarde-moi ! » Elle ordonna.

Lui saisissant le menton de sa main droite, elle l'examina anxieusement.

« Les chiens… Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour quelques bribes de magie. » Elle le relâcha.

« Ne t'en fais pas, la maison est gardée. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de venir ici. Ils préfèrent me laisser y mourir bien sagement. »

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser une pensée.

« Vous avez faim ?

– Oh oui ! » S'exclama Jean un peu trop vite.

Il se mordit la lèvre, mais la vieille dame sourit.

« Tu entends ça Françoise ? Nous avons de quoi nourrir deux jeunes hommes en pleine croissance, je crois.

– Oui madame. »

Elle les regardait, toujours un peu étonnée, mais adoucie.

« Et donne leur un bain aussi, on dirait deux sauvageons. »

Deux jours plus tard, un homme passa prendre Jean. Ils le croisèrent au réveil. Françoise leur avait déniché des vêtements à leur taille et raccommodé ceux qu'ils portaient en arrivant. Ils avaient passé ces jours à dormir dans une des chambres à l'étage. Aucun des deux n'avait eu une véritable nuit de sommeil, en sécurité, depuis des mois.

« Les monstres, ils sont vrais ? Je veux dire, on n'est pas des dingues ? » Avait demandé Jean à Zoraide, quand ils l'avaient revue pour le diner.

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont réels, elle lui avait répondu.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

– Te manger, » elle lui avait dit, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Jean sourit. « Je dois avoir mauvais goût. Ils choperaient un sacré mal de ventre.

– Tous les gouts sont dans la nature mon garçon.

– C'est qui les gens qui lancent de la lumière alors ? C'est une secte ? Ils sont potes avec les Romanichels en tout cas, on a fini par devoir éviter systématiquement leurs roulotes.

– Vous avez bien fait, c'est plus prudent. »

Michel ne disait rien, il surveillait la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à la voir exploser. Pendant ce temps, Jean faisait la conversation :

« Vous êtes mariée ?

– Je suis veuve.

– Mais pourquoi vous portez votre nom de jeune fille ?

– Pas à l'état civil, elle sourit. Je suis juste connue sous ce nom.

– Et du coup, vous êtes la tante de Michel ?

– Sa grand-tante.

– Et pourquoi il ne vous connait pas ?

– Parce que je ne me déplace pas, et que son père n'a jamais voulu qu'il quitte Grenoble.

– Et du coup, vous savez chasser les monstres ?

– Ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Disons que je me débrouille.

– Et on peut apprendre où ?

– Il y a bien un endroit… elle fit lentement. D'ailleurs tu devrais y aller. Oui, c'est ça, c'est sans doute la chose à faire.

– Y aller comment ? C'est loin ?

– Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai un moyen de t'y expédier en un seul morceau.

– Et Michel, vous allez en faire quoi ? »

L'autre sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dit calmement. Il est de mon sang.

– Ça va, vous avez l'air réglo ! lui concéda Jean. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça ne se dit pas, monsieur D'Aubigné. »

Deux jours plus tard donc, un homme, arrivé dans la nuit, emmena Jean avec lui. Michel le dévisagea l'air méfiant et fâché. Zoraide rit doucement devant son air mutin.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle lui fit. Monsieur de Rohan est un très vieil ami. »

L'homme en question au physique quelconque, aux cheveux et aux yeux sans couleur, portait un long manteau de voyage.

« A un de ces jours, j'espère, elle lui dit. »

L'homme la regarda un très long moment, l'air ému.

« Je reviendrai » il lui promit.

Il prit ensuite sa main et l'embrassa. En passant devant Michel, il ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux. L'autre se dégagea en lui lançant un regard furieux. Jean se jeta alors dans ses bras, puis partit à la suite de l'homme. La vieille et son neveu restèrent à la porte, les regardant s'éloigner.

« Je le connais, j'en suis sûr. » Il confia à Zoraide, une fois l'homme partit avec Jean.

Une étincelle amusée courait dans les yeux de la vieille.

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? »

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, puis baissa la tête, dépité. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

« Il le gardera en sécurité. » Elle lui promit.

« Comment vous pouvez en être sûre ?

– Je le connais bien.

– Je ne lui fais pas confiance, il répliqua. Ferdinand de Rohan, on dirait un faux nom. »

Zoraide sourit, l'air satisfaite : « Tu es un malin toi. C'est bien. »

Michel quitta la pièce en trombe.

« Tu ne quittes pas le périmètre du jardin, lui cria Zoraide.

– M'en fous, il grommela pour lui-même. Je peux toujours me barrer, j'ai besoin de personne. »

Mais la simple idée de quitter cet endroit pour retourner seul dans la nature lui noua le ventre. Dormir dans la rue était déjà difficile quand on était deux, mais l'idée de s'y retrouver encore une fois seul lui était insupportable. Il déambula nerveusement dans la cour, puis fit le tour de la maison et s'assit sous l'arbre. Une poule picorait à deux mètres. Elle alla se coller à lui pour attraper quelques graines. Il lui donna un coup de pied. Pas impressionnée pour un sou, elle s'éloigna juste un peu, fixant sur lui son œil noir.

Au bout d'un moment, il se lassa des batailles de regard avec des poules et retourna dans la maison. Il monta à l'étage, poussa une porte et entra dans une pièce avec une grande bibliothèque. Souriant alors, il fit courir ses mains sur les tranches alignées. Il s'arrêta devant des rouleaux avec des caractères étranges, en prit un, le déroula, le retourna dans tous les sens.

« Tu aimes les livres ? »

Il sursauta et reposa précipitamment le rouleau, intimidé. Zoraide l'observait avec un sourire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

– C'est en quelle langue ?

– Du mandarin. Une langue chinoise » elle précisa devant ses yeux interrogateurs.

« Vous pouvez la lire ? il s'ébahit.

– Juste un peu. C'était la bibliothèque de mon père à vrai dire. Son propre père était libraire, tu sais ? Et mon oncle collectionnait les livres rares. »

L'enfant regarda autour de lui avec un regard envieux.

« Tu peux te servir si tu veux. Ceux en Français sont par là. »

Elle éclata de rire devant son air incrédule.

« Viens voir, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle l'entraina jusqu'à la porte du fond. Ils entrèrent dans un cabinet de travail. Le vieux plancher grinça sous leurs pieds. Les volets étaient fermés, mais des branches trouaient certains d'entre eux. Le soleil perçait à travers les fentes.

« L'origine de tous tes problèmes. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis claqua des mains et les volets s'ouvrirent, laissant pénétrer le soleil. Il plissa les yeux ébloui. Une fois habitué à la luminosité, il observa la pièce. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des dessins de toutes sortes, des hiéroglyphes, des reproductions de peintures… Il s'approcha fasciné d'une grande carte pendue derrière le bureau.

« L'Egypte, commenta simplement Zoraide. Elle obsédait mon père.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il ne supportait pas son silence. »

Elle le regarda faire le tour de la pièce, effleurer du doigt les symboles qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Il s'arrêta devant les représentations d'hommes-animaux. « Ce sont des dieux. » elle expliqua, « ça c'est un cartouche royal, le nom d'un souverain. _Ça »_, comme il attrapa un jeton sur un support en bois, « c'est un jeu de _Senet_. »

« Vous avez grandi ici ? Dans cette maison ?

– Non, nous vivions à Paris, ou avec mes cousins et mon oncle, dans le Vif. Mais une partie de ma famille est de Figeac depuis que mon grand-père s'y est installé.

– Le libraire ?

– Il était colporteur dans le Dauphiné. Son propre père venait de Savoie et ne pouvait même pas écrire son nom. Ma tante Pétronille et sa sœur ont repris la librairie à sa mort. J'ai pu m'y réfugier quand les temps étaient difficiles. Bien sûr, elles sont décédées maintenant. La maison de ville est à l'abandon. »

L'enfant regardait toujours autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, son cœur affolé battait la chamade. Le soleil de midi chauffait la pièce, réveillant quelque chose comme le regret d'un pays chaud qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connu, comme si les souvenirs d'un autre emplissaient doucement son être. Une seconde, il n'était plus là, il avait quitté son pays au ciel gris et rejoint le monde des cartes et dessins, qui vibraient toujours d'une aura enivrante. Il cligna des yeux, et l'impression se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« C'est à toi aussi tout ça » lui dit Zoraïde.

Elle avait le sourire un peu détaché et rêveur de quelqu'un qui vient de retrouver un objet perdu depuis longtemps.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient comme à l'accoutumée assis dans le cabinet, sous les branches qui, sans la gêne des volets, se déployaient librement dans la pièce.

« Montre voir ta traduction. Ce n'est pas exact, regarde de nouveau. C'est quel cas ?

– Ablatif, répond le gamin.

– Et quelle est sa fonction ?

– Il n'est pas utilisé comme complément de lieu, il réfléchit tout haut.

– Donc ?

– C'est un ablatif absolu. Complément circonstanciel…

– Corrige : « _Castellisque compluribus eorum expugnatis_… »

– _Et comme plusieurs de leurs forteresses avaient été prises_.

– Tu vois, le latin n'est pas difficile, c'est une langue de juriste. Tout y est très régulier.

– Zoraide ?

– Dis-moi ?

– C'est quoi les monuments à l'entrée de la ville ? Les colonnes ?

– Ce sont des aiguilles. Il y a celle du Cingle au Sud, et celle de Lissac à l'Ouest. Les deux autres sont cachées. Jadis les pèlerins se perdaient dans les forêts autour de Figeac, et l'abbé leur aurait alors dit de « planter des aiguilles ». Il y a un grand obélisque aussi, mais les aiguilles sont bien plus intéressantes.

– Il est sur la place de l'église. _L'obélisque_. »

Il insista sur le mot pour le retenir.

« La place de la Raison, corrigea Zoraide. On y a guillotiné cinq personnes à la Révolution.

– Et l'abbaye elle est où ? C'est le Carmel ?

– Non, elle n'existe plus. Les Vikings l'ont pillée en 861, après avoir massacré les soixante moines. Notre ville a une longue histoire. Au Moyen Âge, elle était sous l'autorité directe de Philippe le Bel, et avait le privilège de battre monnaie. Des Catholiques s'y sont fait massacrer par les Protestants au cours des guerres de religion. Ils étaient venus de Capdenac, les Calvinistes à l'intérieur leur avaient ouvert les portes. Après les Cents jours, le maréchal Ney est aussi venu se cacher ici, un peu avant son arrestation. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, mais l'enfant la regardait toujours de ses grands yeux fascinés. Elle poursuivit donc :

« Le monastère a une drôle d'histoire aussi. Un vol de colombes aurait désigné à Pépin le Bref l'endroit où le bâtir. Il aurait alors déclaré « _fiat là_ », « qu'il soit là ». Le mot aurait donné _Figeac_. Bien sûr, c'est une légende, il n'y a aucune vérité étymologique dans tout cela. En vérité, des Celtes habitaient ici, bien avant les romains et leur latin. Le « _ac_ » viendrait du « _acum_ » romain, qui désignait les localités gauloises, (du gallo « _ako_ »), ce qui a d'ailleurs donné les terminaisons en ac dans notre région. Tu parles Occitan ? »

Le gamin hocha la tête négativement.

« Quel dommage ! C'est la langue des troubadours. Bon, assez de latin. On fait un peu de grec ? »

Puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, seul dans cette grande maison, Zoraide avait repris en main son éducation. En se concentrant d'abord sur ce qui était selon elle indispensable. Les dictées se succédaient, le latin et le grec étaient devenus ses matières principales, l'Histoire s'apprenait au jour près. Il avait une version le matin, un thème l'après-midi, des fables de La Fontaine tous les jours pour travailler sa mémoire. Quand il ne travaillait pas, elle le laissait emprunter les livres qu'il voulait. La bibliothèque était autrement plus fournie que celle des écoles où il avait été, ou encore le fond de bouquins anarchistes du patron des _Folies de la Butte_.

C'était une vie étrange, un peu en suspens. On lui avait défendu de quitter les limites du jardin, et il n'avait de toute manière nulle part où aller. Ses seules sorties étaient les jours où il accompagnait Françoise au marché de Figeac.

« On se demande ce qu'ils t'apprennent à l'école », elle avait ronchonné, quand il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais fait de Grec. Sauf bien sûr cette fois, où le surveillant bizarre du pensionnat où ils étaient avec Jean lui avait collé un texte à traduire. Juste avant ça avait été poème en latin avec un vocabulaire qu'il ne connaissait pas. _« Et comment je fais pour traduire si je ne connais pas les mots ? – Que te dis ton intuition ? – Rien du tout ! »_ Il avait fini par laisser tomber. Jean était meilleur que lui. _« Je te jure, je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je savais ce que ça voulait dire. »_ Quand il en avait parlé à Zoraide, elle ne s'était pas étonnée. _« Jean aura des facilités pour le Grec, mais sans doute du mal avec le reste. Toi profites en, avec un peu de travail, tu peux être bon partout. »_

Elle regarda le peu qu'il avait traduit de Platon et eut un grand sourire pour lui :

« Tu es doué, tu devrais faire des lettres classiques. Passer les concours des écoles normales supérieures, aller à la Sorbonne…

– Pour ça il faudrait que j'aie une bourse.

– Tu sais, les études, c'est juste un ensemble de codes qu'il te faut maitriser. Les tests sont assez standardisés, et puis tu n'es pas idiot non plus. »

Il rougit. C'était aussi la première fois qu'on le complimentait au lieu de l'engueuler. L'enseignement primaire jusque-là avait plutôt été une accumulation de brimades et humiliations.

« Tu vois, elle fit avec douceur, quand j'avais ton âge, je voulais devenir un grand savant, un chercheur. Mais le monde ne laisse juste pas les petites filles décider de ce qu'elles ont envie de faire.

– Mais ce n'est pas… » Il chercha le mot. « .. Juste ! Vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

– C'est ainsi, elle lui murmura. »

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, comme il réfléchissait au temps d'un verbe.

« Zoraide. Je peux vous poser une autre question ?

– Ne demande jamais la permission avant de poser une question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Pourquoi il y a un arbre qui pousse dans votre maison ?

– Ah ça ? »

Elle se retourna en souriant, vers les branches qui pénétraient dans le cabinet.

« La maison a été construite contre lui, et il a continué de grandir. Je n'allais pas le couper. Après tout, il était là avant. Et puis, c'est un signe de chance. »

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux, sans trop comprendre. Zoraide sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Tu vois, les arbres ne poussent pas toujours droits, ils poussent de la façon qui leur fait le plus plaisir. Peut-être est-ce à nous d'adapter nos maisons pour les laisser grandir. »

Trois mois passèrent ainsi, en leçons et discussions d'histoire. Quand il était désœuvré, il allait aider Françoise en cuisine. Sur une blague de sa tante, elle lui commença à lui parler uniquement en Occitan, ce qui donna lieu à des quiproquos très nombreux. Un soir enfin, Zoraide vint le trouver dans sa chambre, s'assit au pied de son lit.

« Ta mère s'est arrangée. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à Paris, personne ne viendra te chercher.

– Je pourrais revenir ? Il demanda aussitôt.

– Pas sûr que ça sera facile. Mais on s'arrangera, elle lui promit. »

Elle replaça une boucle de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

« Je vais juste te garder deux mois encore. Le temps pour Marie de finir d'arranger ses affaires. Elle va obtenir ta garde, ton père ne pourra plus vous rejoindre. En attendant je te ferai rattraper ton année scolaire. Voire prendre de l'avance » elle ajouta avec son clin d'œil familier.

Un genre de poids très lourd quitta son estomac.

« Je ne vais pas le revoir ? Mon père ?

– Je peux toujours lui jeter un maléfice s'il essaye. Tu préfères lequel ? »

Le sourire de Michel s'agrandit. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Zoraide était un genre de sorcière elle aussi. Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Le jour du départ arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru. Françoise devait l'emmener à la gare, puis prendre le train avec lui jusqu'à Lyon. De là, il voyagerait seul jusqu'à la capitale. Zoraide lui offrit quelques livres en guise d'adieu :

« _Histoire_ d'Hérodote, _les Fables_ de La Fontaine, tu pourras finir de les apprendre, du Descartes, du Pascal, et l'intégrale des tragédies de Racine. Oh, et puis tiens. Je pense que tu devrais l'avoir. »

Il prit le livre qui s'intitulait sobrement : _Grammaire égyptienne_.

« C'est une édition originale. Ce sera pour plus tard je crois. C'est toujours utile d'avoir une grammaire à portée de main, les vieux mages sont plutôt avares de leur savoir.

– Merci, il fit juste, la gorge un peu nouée.

– Allez, elle lui fit, bon vent. Et travaille mieux à l'école, je crois que ta pauvre mère s'est trop longtemps arrachée les cheveux. »

Elle l'accompagna du regard comme ils empruntèrent le sentier qui descendait vers le Célé. C'était un jour de printemps. Au fond de la cour, les pommiers étaient en fleur, et les canards sauvages migraient de nouveau vers le Nord.

* * *

_Figeac : printemps 1914_

« Zoraide. Je vais y aller. Mon train part bientôt.

– Viens m'embrasser alors. »

Il s'exécuta docilement.

« Je t'ai piqué des bouquins, il ajouta, dont les _hymnes orphiques. _Je te les rendrai la prochaine fois.

– Ils ne doivent pas vraiment être contents de te voir trainer ici, ceux de là-haut.

– Je ne leur dis pas tout non plus. »

Se penchant sur elle il la serra doucement dans ses bras. Puis, la relâcha. En reprenant ses affaires, un sac lui échappa. Il se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Nerveux ? Elle lui demanda.

– Horriblement, il fit.

– Tu as bien eu ton bac, ça sera une partie de plaisir à côté.

– Oui, enfin au baccalauréat, ils ne sont pas censés te trucider si tu rates les épreuves.

– Et ton maitre, il te dit quoi ?

– Que je suis prêt.

– Alors, tu vois bien. Tu feras un bon élémentaliste, elle lui promit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? il rit.

– Notre arbre. Il a accéléré sa pousse depuis que tu es là. Regarde l'état du mur. »

Il se retourna et regarda le chêne en silence. Mais il fallait y aller. Zoraide lui fit une dernière recommandation :

« Ecoute Michel, je te connais bien. Souviens-toi que ce n'est qu'un examen. Arrange-toi pour avoir les pires notes possibles, juste assez pour ne pas te faire recaler. »

Elle leva ses yeux moqueurs vers lui. « Personne n'aime les intellos. »

Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Je repasserai te voir, il lui promit de nouveau. Avant mon service militaire.

– Les joies de l'armée, elle persifla. Comme quoi le rêve républicain n'amène pas que l'école gratuite. J'ai laissé des travaux théoriques à l'étage. Je te fais confiance pour y jeter un œil.

– Dès que j'aurai un moment, il lui promet.

– Aller file, on ira ausculter les aiguilles quand tu rentreras. Et profite du Caire, ce ne sera peut-être pas souvent que tu pourras t'y rendre. »

Il poussa un soupir involontaire.

« Avec ma spécialité, non.

– Des regrets ?

– J'aurais préféré faire autre chose, oui. La magie élémentaire ce n'est pas très… complexe. Dans la forme je veux dire. Ça se joue trop à l'instinct.

– Si les mages élémentalistes utilisent peu les hiéroglyphes, rien ne t'empêche de faire le contraire.

– Certaines formes de magies sont quand même plus appropriées. »

Zoraide alors lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

« La magie, elle lui souffla, c'est comme les rêves : ça ne se compare pas. »


	22. Le privé est politique : 1

Un chapitre en deux parties pour conclure l'année 1929.

A la fin du chapitre, un arbre généalogique des Menchikov et la traduction des mots en russe. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**XXII. En résumé, je dirai : le privé est politique (1)**

* * *

_I. Vladimir Menshikov_

« Pourquoi dès que je te laisse cinq minutes tout seul tu fais une connerie ?

– Je me pose la même question depuis un siècle, soupira Anna à côté.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui a merdé dans ton éducation…

– Quelle éducation ? Ricana Sergei.

– … mais l'instinct de survie c'est censé être inné. »

Table du petit déjeuner, palais Menchikov, Pétrograd, et devant moi, une scène que j'avais déjà vécu un million de fois au moins. Nina, en bonne sœur ainée, avait toujours pris sur elle une part de notre éducation. En effet, notre père était mort très jeune, notre mère était débordée. Même si nous approchions maintenant tous les deux cents ans et quelques, elle n'avait jamais vraiment modifié son comportement. A cette heure-ci, les enfants étaient tous en cours, elle en profitait pour me sermonner loin des oreilles de mes magiciens.

Ma sœur était grande, musclée, avec des yeux d'un bleu translucide et des cheveux châtains coupés très court. Comme toujours, elle portait son habituel uniforme militaire, changeant selon les époques. Sous Catherine II elle s'habillait dans le drap vert du régiment Préobrajenski, pendant la guerre patriotique, elle avait porté la veste de hussard de la garde impériale. A présent elle avait revêtu l'uniforme brun d'un lieutenant-colonel de l'armée rouge (ce qu'elle était).

« Les prêtres d'Amon…

– N'agissent pas comme des idiots, nous entonnâmes en cœur avec Sergei.

– Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Il chantonna.

– Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Toi, dis-moi plutôt, peut-on considérer que : _Un_ : forcer un camp de travail pour aller chercher un type qui n'a mais _rien à voir_ avec nous, _deux_ : infiltrer un étranger, c'est-à-dire un _ennemi du peuple_ pour t'aider, _trois_ : se faire choper comme un bleu et naviguer _n'importe comment_ la Duat_, quatre_ : invoquer des démons du fromage au milieu de l'arctique, c_inq_ : faire des pactes avec des dieux Lapons dans une forêt carélienne, alors que tu as la milice aux talons _est une idiotie ? _

– Oui, je soupirai.

– C'est le moment de ta défense Vladimir :

– C'était un gars bien ? Si on avait réussi, il serait en sécurité au mont Athos à l'heure qu'il est.

– _В__ыключи сердце и думай блять башкой !_ gueula alors Anna.

– Merci Anna. Quelle est donc la conclusion que nous pouvons tirer ?

– Vladimir est indigne de son sang et devrait être déshérité. On peut prendre le petit-déjeuner tranquille maintenant ? Soupira Serguei. Tu veux quoi Vanya ? Des Toast ? »

Il saisit un morceau de pain noir qu'il commença à beurrer pour mon frère. Nous nous relayions pour le faire manger, mais Serguei était sans doute celui qui s'en occupait le mieux. Il avait plus de temps libre et était le plus proche de lui. Pendant ce temps, Nina poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Attend voir un peu. Je n'ai pas fini. _Depuis quand on s'occupe de prêtres nous ? Tu t'es cru Orthodoxe ? _

– Ce n'était pas juste un prêtre, c'était un philanthrope, et un philosophe aussi.

– «Ci-git Vladimir Menchikov, _crétin fini_, chef du Dix-huitième Nome : _c'était un philanthrope_. A ses côté, sa femme, Anna Menchikova, sa fille, Zénaïde, ses frères et sœurs : ils ne savaient pas lui dire non. »

– Tu sais que depuis le temps, tout ça n'est plus très efficace ? »

Elle m'ignora et continua :

« Les prêtres d'Amon sont les gardiens des traditions ancestrales qui sont :

– L'obéissance, la piété, le respect des lois divines, le respect des ancêtres, l'attachement à la famille.

– Pardon ? On a mentionné la famille ? J'ai mal entendu…

– Depuis quand on est des gardiens de l'obéissance ? Réagit Sergei.

– Pourquoi j'ai épousé un Menchikov ? Se plaignit Anna.

– Sinon tu n'aurais pas eu l'immense privilège d'assister aux mythiques sermons de Nina Menchikova à ses petits frères, je lui lançai.

– Tu parles d'un mythe, grommela ma femme.

– Tu as vu quelle réputation tu nous colles ? Se marra Serguei.

– Bon les comiques, autre sujet maintenant. _Desjardins ! _Un : qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Deux : quand est-ce qu'il part ? Trois : quand est-ce que c'est fini cette histoire ?

– Nina, arrête ! »

Je voulais me fâcher, mais à vrai dire, j'étais mort de rire. Ivan riait aussi, de son grand rire enfantin.

« Je te rappelle qu'il était du Quatorzième Nome. Le _Quatorzième Nome_.

– _Napoléon, le retour : partie II_, j'ironisai.

– Oh, mais attend, rajouta Anna avec sun sourire moqueur, l'empire Français ce n'est pas de la rigolade. Tu peux bien enterrer la momie qui pue qui tue, ses bandelettes bougent encore.

– Vous rirez moins quand on aura tous les Nomes d'Amérique et du Moyen Orient après nous parce qu'il n'aura pas fermé sa grande bouche.

– _Ninotchka_, est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter les crises paranoïdes au petit-déjeuner ? Râla Serguei. Je réclame une trêve jusqu'à midi au moins.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

– Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à faire, des choses plus constructives que de nous casser les pieds à onze heures du matin. »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Je vais essayer encore une fois de localiser Alexandra, elle nous prépare un coup de pute, je le sens… »

Elle sortit en trombe. Nous poussâmes un grand soupir collectif.

« Met un verrou sur la porte de ton Français, ou elle va le noyer dans la Neva, me conseilla Serguei.

– Déjà fait, je grommelai.

– Moi je l'aime bien ce type, il ajouta. Il a un côté complètement à l'ouest.

– Ouais, moi aussi, le défendit Anna. Il est nul mais il est drôle.

– Je croyais qu'il faisait des progrès ?

– Oui, bah, il est moins nul qu'avant. Après comme il était très mauvais ça ne change pas grand-chose. En plus il n'est pas fichu de me faire une seule boule de feu.

– Mentalité assoulmiratovskaia : _feu = bien_, _autres éléments = mauvais_. C'est bien un truc de Sethiens, ça.

– Ne dis jamais ça devant Nina, me supplia Serguei. Que l'eau est un élément nul.

– Hé, la bande de prêtres d'Amon, c'est vous qui êtes censés être des élémentalistes de feu je vous rappelle. Pourquoi il n'y en a pas un qui est fichu de me faire un brasier décent ?

– Bienvenue dans la famille, nous t'attendions pour combler ce vide.

– Je dois encore sauver vos culs, oui.

– L'honneur de la dynastie est entre tes mains. Passe-moi la confiture Volodia.

– Si vous, parlez encore de l'honneur Menchikov, je retourne me coucher » menaça Narguiza, en entrant dans la pièce.

Narguiza était la femme de Serguei depuis soixante-dix ans au moins. D'origine Ouzbèke, elle avait les traits asiatiques emprunts d'une douceur trompeuse ; elle était faite d'acier. Et depuis le temps, elle avait l'habitude de nos histoires.

« Non, non, pas d'inquiétude, soupira Anna.

– On n'a pas de race, pas d'honneur, et on voudrait bien manger notre petit-déjeuner en paix, résuma mon frère.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait à Nina ?

– Rien, laisse-la refroidir un peu. Katya ne s'est pas levée ? Je demandai.

– Pas encore elle me répondit. »

Catherine était la veuve de mon frère Mikhaïl. Depuis la révolution et la mort de son fils, elle s'était enfoncée dans une sorte de mélancolie.

« Je passerai la voir, je promis.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé faire en Carélie ? Elle me demanda.

– Mieux que ça, rouspéta Anna, cet idiot s'est pointé aux îles Solovki pour aider un prêtre. Il y serait resté sans l'aide de son maréchal Ney ! »

Les bateaux devaient être spécialement enchantés pour traverser la Duat. Desjardins avait juste eu le temps de graver quelques hiéroglyphes sur une barque de pêcheur, pendant que je retenais les miliciens. C'était un miracle que nous ayons atteint la Carélie en un seul morceau. Anna poursuivit :

« Sans compter qu'après ils se sont fait attraper par un démon carélien, tu sais, ceux qui sont cannibales.

– Le _Stallö_ est un Sâme, pas un Carélien, je corrigeai. Même s'il est bien cannibale.

– On s'en fout !

– Oh, ça va, il a l'habitude ! » Mon frère vint à ma rescousse.

« Tu te rappelles de la fois ou tu as failli te faire bouffer par Baba Yaga ? Il ajouta.

– Non, on a dit qu'on prenait ce temps pour être un peu au calme, protesta Anna. Vous recommencez encore !

– On évoquait juste un souvenir d'enfance amusant, commença Sergei.

– Votre histoire familiale est censurée ! cria Narguiza. _Dans son intégrale ! _

– Voilà ! Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas grandir dans des izbas sibériennes avec une famille au passif de psychopathie avancée » Anna eut le dernier mot.

Elle se resservit une tasse de thé. Je l'observai en douce. Les Assoulmiratov étaient une famille d'origine tatare, mais Anna et ses deux frères avaient du sang Yakoute, par leur mère. D'elle, Anna avait reçu ses yeux bridés en amande, un visage rond et lunaire, une petite taille. Si elle portait généralement des robes aux couleurs vives, ce matin, elle avait remis son ancienne _tcherkeska_ rouge des cosaques de la garde. C'était une beauté du Nord, du vrai. C'était surtout la plus formidable magicienne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

J'aurais pu continuer de l'observer pendant des heures, mais j'avais à faire. Je me levais donc à regret. Vania me fit un grand sourire en passant. Je l'embrassai sur le haut de la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

_II. Michel Desjardins_

Il faisait déjà nuit quand je me réveillai. L'horloge indiquait dix-huit heures. Je ne me souvenais plus exactement de comment nous avions quitté la Carélie. Ma tête me faisait mal et mon estomac criait famine. Quelqu'un avait lavé et plié mes vêtements au pied de mon lit.

Je m'habillai donc et déambulai dans de grands corridors déserts, ornés de moulures et de tableaux baroques. Les vastes salons que je traversai étaient vides. Le décor était somptueux mais charriait une tristesse sourde, comme un sanglot de regret qui serait resté prisonnier des dorures. Dans un des boudoirs, un lustre Vénitien était brisé au sol. Des statues pseudo-antiques accompagnaient mes pas de leurs grands yeux figés. Empruntant un escalier dérobé je descendis vers les pièces de service.

Je localisai Menchikov dans une des grandes cuisines, à l'entresol. La pièce était grande, une table en bois massif occupait la moitié de l'espace. Des plats et casseroles en cuivres étaient pendus sur les murs, à côté de l'immense poêle. Des marmites chauffaient sur le feu, l'odeur de la nourriture me tordit l'estomac. Vladimir pétrissait une pâte sur un coin du plan de travail. Il leva la tête à mon approche.

« Ça va la belle au bois dormant ? Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme.

– Où sommes-nous ?

– Au palais Menshikov. »

Attrapant un fruit dans un bol, je m'assis sur un banc. Vladimir en profita pour me faire un petit cours d'histoire :

« Mon grand-père l'avait fait construire. C'est le premier grand bâtiment en pierre jamais édifié dans cette ville. Après son exil en 1727, il abritait l'école des cadets. Il nous a été réattribué récemment, en signe de bonne volonté de la part des autorités, pour héberger nos magiciens. Se loger est devenu impossible à Pétrograd, et le Nome n'a pas de pièces de résidence, que des salles dédiées à la pratique de la magie. »

Menchikov disait toujours _Pétrograd_ ou _Saint Pétersbourg,_ jamais _Léningrad_. »

« C'est plutôt généreux de leur part, je remarquai.

– Tu parles ! Le lieu est truffé de micros. On a mis des années à les désactiver tous, et il en reste peut-être. Et puis surtout, c'est un moyen pour eux de nous garder rassemblés dans le même endroit. Ils ne nous entendent pas, mais ils contrôlent notre présence.

– Attend, mais ils peuvent me voir alors que…

– Dans ta poche. »

Je sorti de ma poche un morceau de chair racornie sur laquelle était tatouée une étoile rouge.

« Tu portes la marque d'un mort. »

Un frisson de dégout me saisit. Je replaçai vite le morceau de cuir humain dans ma poche. Après tout, j'avais touché des choses pires. Une gamine fit alors irruption dans la cuisine en babillant en russe. Elle courut jusqu'à la table et se pendit au cou de son père.

« _Zinaïda Vladimirovna !_ Tes manières !

– Bonjour Monsieur » elle me déclara alors avec une petite révérence, sans aucun accent.

« Tu leur apprends le français ? Je constatai.

– Je suis encore un _князь_, et j'ai passé ma jeunesse sous le règne de la grande Catherine.

– Il serait temps de changer d'époque, non ?

– _Jamais_. »

J'oubliai souvent à quel point il était plus _vieux_ que moi. Ce qui me semblait à moi être de l'histoire ancienne n'était pour lui qu'un souvenir de jeunesse. Je volai une autre pomme.

Zénaïde allait sur ses quatre ans. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas facilement effarouchée. Elle monta sur la table, vola un morceau de pâte pour jouer avec, puis la retraversa en courant pour aller me le coller dans les cheveux. Je l'attrapai au vol, l'assis sur mes genoux et commençai à la chatouiller sur les côtes. Elle se tordit de rire en gigotant. J'arrêtais en voyant les casseroles commencer à trembler.

« Pourquoi tu parles français bizarrement ? » Elle me demanda, en étalant de la farine sur mes sourcils.

« Zénaïde, tu ne peux pas demander aux gens pourquoi ils parlent bizarrement, soupira son père. Je suis sûr que Michel connais mieux le français que toi. »

J'éclatai de rire. Mon accent du Dauphiné avait dû ressortir avec la fatigue. A mon ancien Nome, j'avais pris l'habitude de le gommer. Il rendait Arsène absolument dingue d'ailleurs. Celui-ci m'avait donné un « cours de langue française » quand nous étions à Nice, avant de me laisser approcher la haute société, et en avait été quitte pour une déception : j'avais vécu à Paris dès mes dix ans, mais l'accent de Grenoble me collait au palais. _« Mais c'est quand même pas croyable d'avoir un accent français dans _toutes_ les langues _sauf_ quand tu parles français ! Attention à tes nasales, recommence. Il va vraiment falloir lâcher l'accent dauphinois maintenant ! D'abord parce que c'est super moche, on dirait un mélange sauvage entre le Suisse et l'accent du Sud, ensuite parce que ça te décrédibilise ! » _Zénaïde parlait sans doute mieux parisien que moi.

Je la laissai jouer avec mon visage quelques minutes, avant de l'écarter et d'enlever la pâte collée à mes cheveux. Nina Menchikova entra alors dans la pièce. Vladimir commença à rouspéter :

« Так ! У меня сегодня нерабочий день, Нина !

– Это важно.

– Напоминаю ! _Единственные__ случаи,_ когда можно беспокоить меня : 1. конец света. 2. Сталин приказал уничтожить Ном. 3. Джабари притащил свою задницу через Aляску, чтобы домогаться до меня. Вот гад страшный !

– А то что наша милая сестра опять связалась с какими то подлецами?

– Не моё дело ! »

En traduction, ça donnait plus ou moins ça :

« Alors... Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de congé, Nina !

– C'est important !

– Mémo. Les _seuls cas_ où vous pouvez me déranger: 1. La fin du monde. 2. Staline ordonne l'annihilation du Nome. 3. Jabari ramène son cul depuis l'Alaska pour nous la mettre profond. En voilà un connard tiens !

– Et le fait que notre chère sœur ait de nouveau pris contact avec quelques scélérats?

– Ce n'est pas mon affaire. »

Nina me jeta un regard pénétrant avant de quitter la pièce dans un courant d'air froid. Je n'avais jamais bien compris si elle me détestait ou non. Elle avait toujours une expression faciale neutre ou fâchée. Quand je m'entrainai avec Anna et d'autres magiciens élémentalistes, elle nous payait parfois une visite, puis se portait volontaire pour me casser personnellement la gueule. Oui, parce que le résultat de mes affrontements hebdomadaires avec les élémentalistes de Vladimir était généralement un sacré paquet de bleus et d'écorchures, le tout assortit de crampes à des muscles dont j'ignorais jusque là l'existence.

Pendant la guerre civile, c'était pourtant elle qui m'avait appris à traquer Sekhmet en se fiant aux traces d'énergies, ou aux bouleversements infimes de Ma'at qu'elle laissait dans le paysage. C'était elle enfin, qui m'avait donné un conseil utile: _« Iskandar, tu lui donnes, il prend. Ne lui rend jamais de service que gratuitement, cela inverse davantage le rapport de force que tu as avec lui. »_ Nina avait beaucoup fréquenté le Premier Nome, elle avait longtemps été une des plus grandes chasseuses de dieux de la Maison de Vie. Spécialiste de l'eau, elle avait mis à profit sa spécialité comme une arme contre les divinités. Je l'admirai beaucoup à vrai dire.

Vladimir soupira, et alla vérifier le contenu de la marmite. Il remplit un bol d'une épaisse soupe fumante.

« Elle est assignée à résidence à Pétrograd depuis quelques mois, il s'excusa. Elle est en surchauffe là, il faut qu'elle bouge.

– Elle n'est jamais contente _тётя_, jugea bon de préciser Zénaïde.

– Tiens, goûte.

– Tu cuisines souvent ?

– Quand on était jeunes, Nina et moi avions quatre frère et sœurs à nourrir. Serguei et Alexandra sont des ventres sur pattes.

– Vous avez combien d'années d'écart ?

– Deux avec Nina, notre ainée. Trois avec Mikhaïl, cinq avec Ivan, huit avec Sacha, neuf avec Serguei. Prend je te dis. Ce n'est pas du poison.

– C'est _violet_.

– C'est fait avec de la betterave. »

Au final, j'en mangeai trois bols. J'avais terriblement faim. Chez certains, un usage trop intensif de la magie pouvait provoquer la nausée, des maux de tête, une somnolence. Moi en général, j'avais juste la dalle. Anna descendit chercher Zénaïde et soupira en la découvrant couverte de farine.

« Tu l'élèves comme une sauvageonne ! » Elle protesta.

Il leva ses yeux au ciel. « C'est juste un peu de farine. Et d'après ce que m'ont raconté tes frères, tu étais bien pire au même âge.

– Justement, les enfants sont censés être meilleurs que leurs parents. _Зинаида, пошли мыться!_

– _Нет!_ » elle cria.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et de pendit à mes épaules.

« Regarde la petite maline. Elle s'est fait un bouclier humain, rit Vladimir. »

Anna essaya de l'attraper, mais elle sauta sous la table et s'y réfugia hors de portée de sa mère.

« Elle a de bon réflexes, j'admirai.

– D'ici quelques années, elle finira avec sa mère et son oncle, à la chasse à l'ours, me lança Vladimir.

– C'est vrai ? demanda la gamine de sous la table.

– Non, répliqua Anna, puis s'adressa à moi. Tu trouves que j'ai une tête à chasser les ours ?

– Honnêtement ? Un peu. »

Elle poussa un grognement, puis mit ses mains dans mes cheveux pour en ôter la pâte. Elle s'énerva vite et commença à ébouriffer ma chevelure dans tous les sens.

« Tu as fini ?

– Tu es plein de farine toi aussi ! Ça te fait les cheveux blancs.

– Laisse-moi manger ma soupe.

– Tu manges beaucoup, elle constata. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant. Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi mince ?

– J'ai un bon métabolisme, je répondis. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pris un air dépité.

« Et _ça_, c'est vraiment de l'injustice. »

Zénaïde, pensant sa mère distraite en profita pour sortir de sous la table, et, manque de pot, se fit attraper par son père. Elle commença à se débattre en riant quand il lui souffla dans le cou. Anna sourit, alla embrasser son mari et lui prit sa fille des mains. Finalement, Zénaïde sous le bras, elle quitta la pièce. Vladimir ôta la farine qui lui restait sur les mains puis s'adressa à moi :

« Je dois passer au Nome, tu viens ? Après, je te renvoie chez toi.

– Je peux me débrouiller.

– Je vais t'ouvrir un portail.

– Tu ne vas pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir un portail ?

– _Toi_, tu ne vas pas rentrer par la Duat dans cet état ! Et puis, des risques j'en ai assez pris.

– Justement, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

Je protestai encore un peu pour la forme, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Nous marchâmes dans Léningrad, alors que tombaient les toutes premières neiges.

Le musée de l'Ermitage était fermé au public à cette heure-ci. C'était assez incroyable d'avoir le Palais d'Hiver pour nous seuls. _« Viens, on va voir les Rembrandt._ » Nous montâmes par l'escalier principal, traversâmes la salle des Feld-maréchaux, puis la galerie 1812 et l'ancienne salle du trône. Vladimir eut un sourire méprisant en passant devant la carte de l'URSS engravée de pierres précieuses qui avait remplacé le trône du souverain sous le dais.

« _Подлецы!_ » il murmura distinctement.

Nous errâmes ensuite dans les salles du Nouvel Ermitage, au département des peintures flamandes. Catherine II avait fait bâtir ce bâtiment afin que « _seules les souris et moi puissions admirer les collections_. » Quelque part je la comprenais. Les œuvres étaient d'une telle beauté qu'on était tenté de les garder pour soi, de les cacher des yeux grossiers ou aveugles. Je n'étais pas d'un tempérament jaloux, mais je reconnaissais qu'il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans cette envie de garder sous clés nos trésors, dans cette peur délirante de perdre les êtres aimés, cette fragilité en fait. Peut-être que j'avais un peu trop lu Proust aussi.

« Tu pourras poster une lettre pour moi ? demanda soudain Vladimir. Ils les ouvrent systématiquement, c'est chiant. C'est pour l'autre Kane là.

– C'est une lettre d'insulte ?

– En quelque sorte. C'est une lettre de menaces, s'il ne calme pas ses mecs en Alaska avec leurs capteurs et leurs _khopesh_.

– Est-ce qu'ils sont tous comme ça ?

– Non, pas tous. Enfin, il y en avait un en particulier que je n'ai jamais pu supporter. Abdias Kane, tu le connaissais ?

– De nom.

– Sale type. Beau, charismatique, populaire, complètement con. J'ai pris la tête du Nome, à la suite d'un duel rituel en 1801. Quelques mois après, ce _пиздун_ m'envahissait depuis la Perse.

– Pourquoi ?

– Une campagne d'extermination de Sethiens, un truc qui se fait parfois. Le principe : les familles-combattantes cherchent, sur un prétexte quelconque, à décimer les magiciens sethiens qui restent. Or il y a trois endroits au monde où l'on trouve plein de mages du chaos : en Italie, au Viêt Nam et chez nous, sur toutes les terres de l'empire russe.

– Là où c'est le bordel du coup.

– C'est un peu de la simplification…

– A peine.

– Je déteste quand tu dis des vérités vraies, il soupira.

– Des _vérités vraies_ ?

– J'ai une licence poétique. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'entrée des salles de peinture italienne et Vladimir reprit :

« La plupart des Nomes sont sous la coupe de familles combattantes, ou du moins essayent de ne pas se les mettre à dos. Nous sommes des prêtres d'Amon, nous avons toujours eu une attitude neutre, voire de bons rapports avec les hommes de Sobek ou de Set. Forcément, de nombreux Sethiens sont venus s'installer dans notre Nome. J'étais jeune à l'époque, tu vois, la quarantaine pas plus. Du coup, à peine je me suis installé qu'ils ont pris mon Nome pour un buffet suédois.

– Sympathique. »

Ça me rappelait pas mal de choses en fait, le _buffet suédois_.

« C'est typique d'eux. Le sang de pharaon se veut supra national. Ils confondent leurs intérêts propres et ceux de la Maison de Vie. Un Nome faible, c'est l'occasion pour eux de faire leur petit marché : et que je me promène, que je tue ceux qui m'embêtent, et que je m'arrange pour filer des promotions à mes alliés... S'ils apprenaient ce qui se passe ici, ils essayeraient de nous mettre sous tutelle. La première fois, Abdias ne m'a même pas déclaré la guerre. Il est juste venu chercher ce qu'il considérait lui revenir de droit. Imagine, tu es chef de Nome, et du jour au lendemain, tu te retrouves envahi par des magiciens étrangers qui cherchent à massacrer la moitié de tes hommes. C'est déjà assez horripilant quand ce sont des agents d'Iskandar, et eux du moins ont une certaine légitimité d'action. »

Il soupira résigné :

« Enfin, bien sûr le père était un taré, qui a élevé ses fils à la dure. Ils se sont toujours battus pour ses faveurs.

– Pourquoi cette obsession avec les Sethiens ? Je demandai. Horus aussi est banni de la Maison de Vie.

– Pas difficile, ils font ce qu'ils ont toujours fait : divisent le monde en deux, attribuent à une partie de l'univers et des dieux ce qu'il y a de meilleur, au reste, la responsabilité du mal. Ce sont des fanatiques. Je suis _un_ _pragmatique_. »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nous prîmes la direction des Antiquités égyptiennes au rez de chaussée. Il ajouta avec un air malicieux :

« Et puis, tu connais notre devise aussi : _фараон охуиевает, Верховный жрец всем возглавляет ! »_

J'ai essayé de traduire : « Le pharaon… euh… fait de la merde ? Déconne ? Et le Grand prêtre gouverne tout le monde.

– En gros. Je crois que ça date de l'époque d'Akhénaton. »

La formule était un poil trop adaptée à la langue russe pour dater de l'époque de la XVIIIème dynastie, mais soit. En quittant les salles dédiées aux peintures, une pensée me vint à l'esprit :

« Le peintre vénitien, Giovanni Bellini. Il est de leur famille ?

– Pas un magicien, mais je crois qu'il était bien un cousin de Bernardo, feu le mari de Lucrezia. Demande à _ton_ Bellini. Tiens, le Caravage, lui, était de la Maison de vie, en statuaire. Ce qu'il faisait dans sa discipline était radicalement différent des thèmes de sa peinture. A force de devoir opposer son art et sa pratique magique, il serait devenu fou. Ou alors il aurait tenté des expérimentations en mixant les deux. Dans tous les cas il est mort jeune. »

Il eut un soupir dépité.

« Un bon magicien en statuaire en vaut cent autres. J'en avais trois dans mon Nome, deux sont passés aux Bolchéviques, l'autre est mort. Tu peux constater les effets immédiatement. Plus de transports, plus de communications, des mauvaises protections, et un manque de shabti bibliothécaires. Ton Nome devient sourd et aveugle. »

Il fit une légère pause et reprit : « Les magiciens en statuaire sont respectés mais on leur confie rarement des responsabilités. Généralement, ils sont plus adaptés à la recherche et se spécialisent en théorie. Ils sont très mauvais en combat aussi. Bon, il y a des exceptions aussi.

– Iskandar, je répondis aussitôt.

– Oui. Friedwald aussi. Je crois que ça n'était jamais arrivé dans un grand Nome d'Europe. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant d'ailleurs, ils sont tous un peu timbrés sur les bords.

– Ça rend fou la statuaire ?

– Facilement oui, regarde Iskandar. »

J'avais du mal à m'imaginer Iskandar en artiste lunatique. Il m'apparaissait bien plus comme un rusé politicien. Après, en y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'il avait bien un petit complexe démiurgique, entre sa manière de nous considérer comme des pièces manipulables, ou ses shabti à visage humains.

Cette dernière pensée me fit frissonner. L'idée que des êtres humains puissent être en réalité des statues, glissées dans les foules, indétectables, me donnait la chair de poule. C'était peut-être un petit peu trop de pouvoir pour un seul homme. Ça avait un côté _malsain_ surtout, du genre Pygmalion et Galatée rencontrent Frankenstein.

Vladimir était perdu dans ses pensées, et commença à marmonner, plus pour lui-même je crois :

« C'est une des branches les plus complexes de la magie, oui. Mais on retrouve pas mal de ses débats à travers histoire de l'art. L'art est davantage perméable à la pratique de la magie que toute autre discipline. Tu vois la différence entre les écoles Vénitiennes et Florentines ?

– Le débat de la couleur et de la ligne, oui.

– Là par exemple, le débat recouvre une problématique en statuaire. Je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais il s'agit toujours de méthodes de fixations de la magie. En gros, pour certains, la forme, donc le dessin, prime. Pour les autres, la touche, et le type de matériau, dont les pigments de couleur, sont plus pertinents pour faire vivre le modèle. »

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Nous étions restés debout dans le département des antiquités égyptiennes.

« Je crois qu'il y a un type, un élémentaliste, qui pensait qu'on pouvait passer de la magie élémentale à la statuaire, en s'intéressant au matériau brut plutôt qu'à la forme qu'on lui donne. Autrement dit, plutôt que de mettre la magie élémentaire au service des sculpteurs comme on le fait toujours, pour qu'ils imposent une force à la matière, il voulait guider l'artiste par le matériau. On n'a jamais développé ses travaux.

– Qui ça ?

– Je ne me rappelle plus du nom. Ses contemporains le prenaient un peu pour un illuminé. Je ne sais pas où sont ses écrits non plus. Peut-être Katmandou ou Jérusalem. »

Je me demandai comment Menchikov en avait entendu parler, mais après tout, sa femme, sa sœur et sa belle-sœur étaient des élémentalistes.

Il prononça quelques mots et ouvrit la porte secrète menant au Nome. La grande salle aux colonnes de malachite était faiblement éclairée. D'immenses gisements de cette pierre se trouvaient dans l'Oural. Le Dix-Huitième en vendait à tous les autres Nomes.

« Si, se souvint soudain Vladimir, c'était un Perse, _Firdaws_, je crois. »

J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Je le notais soigneusement dans un recoin de mon esprit. Il serait temps plus tard d'aller traquer ses travaux.

« Il concevait des paradis alors ? C'est comme ça que les Perses appellent leurs jardins » je précisai devant sa mine étonnée.

Menchikov eut l'air amusé. « Vous et vos plantes… ils marmonna.

– Les jardins ont été inventés par l'Egypte.

– Je n'en doute pas. »

Il alla à son secrétaire pour récupérer des documents. Je pensais soudain aux carnets d'André le Nôtre que j'avais trouvés au Nome. La plupart des notes étaient absolument indéchiffrables, à moins d'un druide pour m'aider. J'avais pourtant réussi à reconstituer certaines de ses roses en me basant sur mes expériences de magie élémentale. _Pas très résistantes, pourtant. Elles sont loin d'être au point_. Mes roses d'argent ne résistaient pas au froid, et toutes tentatives de croisement avec des fleurs d'hiver avaient échoué. J'avais un autre projet en tête, un peu plus fou, pour lequel j'aurais besoin de versions plus abouties. Mais Menchikov interrompit le flot de mes pensées.

« Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à la recherche, toi. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de le nier.

« Fais gaffe, il ajouta juste.

– T'inquiètes, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de toute manière ; j'ai des Serbes à gérer. »

Il sourit : « Tu es trop gentil avec tes Serbo-Croates. Les Slaves il faut les frapper, ils comprennent que ça.

– Vladimir… tu _es_ un Slave.

– Ai-je dit le contraire ? Regarde-nous : on a ce qu'on mérite non ? »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer, referma brutalement le secrétaire.

« Allez, il soupira. Je te renvoie chez toi maintenant. »

Nous quittâmes le palais d'hiver. La neige dehors tombait à gros flocons désormais, tournoyant à la lueur des réverbères. Nous longeâmes la Neva et ses berges de granit ornées de palais silencieux. L'air gelé me coupait le souffle. Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que j'empruntai le portail de sable, avec ses tourbillons chauds et son étrange odeur d'encens.

* * *

**Traduction** des morceaux en russe:

_В__ыключи сердце и думай блять башкой : _Eteins le cœur et pense avec ta putain de tête !

_Князь (Kniaz') : _titre de noblesse russe, équivalent de duc ou de prince

_Тётя : _tatie

_Зинаида, пошли мыться! :_ Zénaïde, viens on va aller se laver !

_Нет! : _Non !

_Подлецы : _les ordures !

_Пиздун : _(du mot _pizda_, chatte) un putain de menteur/salaud

* * *

La famille Menchikov en 1929 :

**Alexandre** Menchikov (**décédé**)

-**Maria** Menchikova, son épouse (**décédée**)

-**Nina** Menchikova, leur première fille

-**Vladimir** Menchikov, leur premier fils (Volodia)

-**Anna** Menchikova (née **Assoulmiratova**) son épouse (Ania)

-**Zénaïde** Menchikova (en russe _Zinaïda_), leur fille, née en 1926 (Zina)

-**Mikhaïl** Menchikov, leur second fils (**décédé** en 1918) (Micha)

-**Ekaterina** Menchikova (née **Volkonskaya**), son épouse (Katya)

-**Alexandre** Menchikov, leur fils (**décédé** en 1921)

-**Ivan** Menchikov, leur troisième fils (Vanya)

-**Alexandra** Menchikova, leur deuxième fille (Sacha)

-**Irina** **Pesok**, sa fille bâtarde (**décédée**)

-**Sergei** Menchikov, leur quatrième fils (Serioja)

-**Narguiza** Menchikova (née **Musayeva**), son épouse

-**Andreï** Menchikov, leur premier fils (Andrioucha)  
-**Oleg** Menchikov, leur deuxième fils (Olejka)  
-**Youri** Menchikov, leur troisième fils (Youra)  
-**Dmitri** Menchikov, leur quatrième fils (Dima)


	23. Le privé est politique : 2

En écrivant, j'ai réalisé quelques moodboard pour mes personnages. Ils sont en ligne sur mon Tumblr, _matveiplatovthebold_ si jamais ça vous intéresse.

Finalement, à cause de sa longueur, j'ai découpé le chapitre en trois parties. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**XXIII. En résumé, je dirai : le privé est politique (2)**

* * *

_III. Giacomo Bellini _

Nous avions quitté Venise assez moroses. J'avais essayé d'écrire à ma sœur Laura, mais n'avais eu aucune réponse. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'introduire dans ses appartements. Un shabti messager aurait été la meilleure solution, mais réaliser un shabti capable de s'introduire au palais était absolument hors de ma portée, et je ne connaissais aucun bon magicien en statuaire. J'étais resté songeur. Il me semblait clair que j'avais assisté à un spectacle qui ne m'était pas destiné. _Pourquoi Laura ?_ J'avais juste suivi la piste des Di Angelo, j'étais tombé sur mille autres problèmes.

_Et quoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas encore fait ?_ _Qui serait le suivant ? Mon père, mes sœurs, mon adorable petit frère ? Ma grand-mère ?_ Avoir assassiné l'oncle d'Esme était déjà assez dur, j'étais terrifié par la suite. J'aurais aimé me dire que je m'en fichai mais ce n'était évidemment pas vrai. Cependant, les ordres du premier Nome, étaient indiscutables. _Et si je me dérobe…_ Je secouai la tête pour ne pas y penser. J'étais une arme, c'était ainsi. Les armes ne se plaignent pas.

Alice était d'abord partie pour Vienne, régler quelques affaires (j'avais mes propres doutes sur la nature de ces affaires, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, croyez-moi). Quant à moi, j'avais fait un crochet par le Premier Nome pour alerter Iskandar. Il poussa un profond soupir quand j'eus fini mon rapport, découragé plus qu'inquiété par l'idée d'une énième guerre italo-magique. La nouvelle des agissements de Set le perturba davantage. Il me fit répéter notre conversation au mot près, puis jurer de n'en parler à personne.

« Là où est Set, là va Horus, et inversement. Le renvoyer dans la _Duat_ sans chercher à en savoir plus ne serait pas seulement risqué, ce serait terriblement imprudent, il m'expliqua. J'ai quelques recherches à faire…

– Dois-je…

– Non, tu en as fait assez. Je n'aurais pas besoin de toi avant un petit moment. Rend toi plutôt utile dans les Balkans, il ne faudrait pas _qu'Isfet_ s'y réinstalle. Et envoie-moi, si tu la croises, ta cousine. Esme Sabbia si je me rappelle bien. »

Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait bien. Iskandar était lui-même un bâtard, il avait pour eux une certaine affection. Les grandes familles n'avaient pas tort de penser qu'ils formaient le gros du bataillon de ses espions et hommes de main. L'idée qu'il puisse entrainer Esme dans ce pétrin me révoltait. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je jouais déjà à un jeu serré avec Iskandar, en lui cachant certaines choses. Pas toutes, juste les éléments qui pouvaient potentiellement lui offrir davantage de moyens de pression sur Michel.

A Sarajevo, je rejoignis Alice en compagnie d'un homme que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années ; Arthur Chase était son nom. Ensemble, nous prîmes la direction de notre île. Esme n'était plus là, je suppose qu'elle avait dû rejoindre le reste de ma famille à Venise. Le temps s'était rafraîchi, les feuilles d'arbres achevaient de mourir. Le ciel en cette après-midi de novembre avait une teinte pastel, où se délitaient quelques nuages. Un dernier rayon de soleil trainait sur la mer.

Nous avions retrouvé Michel sur la terrasse devant une pile de copies. Louis à côté était planté devant un exercice d'orthographe, un de ceux qu'il détestait le plus. Il avait de sérieuses difficultés en lecture et en écriture, mais Michel, en bon prof de lettres, s'était entêté pendant des années à lui apprendre à lire et écrire, et maintenant avait fait le pari avec Alice, qu'il parviendrait à lui inculquer les règles de l'accord du participe passé (je voulais bien manger ma chemise s'il y arrivait).

Je remarquai surtout son œil au beurre noir, assortit de quelques bleus et griffures. Sa main droite était bandée, et je soupçonnais à sa raideur que sa blessure au dos s'était rouverte. Je gardai mes questions pour plus tard, quand nous serions seuls.

« C'est intéressant ? Je me moquai plutôt.

– Autant que peuvent l'être des copies de gamins de dix ans.

– Bon, c'est nul alors ?

– Ca dépend pour qui, il soupira. »

Le statut de chef de Nome conférait automatiquement l'autorisation d'enseigner au Caire. Il y avait eu une vacance et on lui avait demandé s'il pouvait assurer en urgence le cours de magie élémentale pour enfants débutants non-spécialistes. Il avait accepté. Les chefs de Nome-mission étaient soumis à une surveillance plus étroite, et comme il devait déjà se rendre au Caire toutes les semaines pour effectuer son rapport, cela ne le gêna pas outre mesure.

Je rentrai pour me changer et poser mes affaires. Je mis ensuite à chauffer la cafetière et surveillai à travers la porte le reste du groupe sur la terrasse. Chase s'était rapproché de Louis, intrigué.

« Pourquoi tu as accordé « _offertes_ » Louis ? Il demanda en jetant un œil à son brouillon. C'est le verbe avoir qui est utilisé, et de toute façon le sujet est masculin.

– Parce que le complément d'objet est placé avant le verbe auxiliaire. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi cette règle ?

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour moi non plus, je ne l'ai jamais comprise, rit Alice. Les grands mystères de la grammaire.

– La langue française est un enfant du chaos, commenta Arthur en secouant la tête.

– Et encore, tu as déjà écouté du Roumain ?

– C'est comment le Roumain ?

– Comme si l'Italien avait fait un gosse dans une orgie avec des Ukrainiens, des Serbes et des Bulgares. »

Je me versai une tasse de café brûlant et sortis sur la terrasse les rejoindre. Michel jetait un œil au travail de Louis et lui souriait, l'air satisfait.

« C'est beaucoup mieux Louis, tu y es presque. »

L'enfant eut une mimique victorieuse et remua sur sa chaise :

« Je peux aller jouer maintenant ?

– File. » Il se leva et détala en direction du jardin.

Bon, bah, d'ici une semaine ma chemise allait y passer. Je bus quelques gorgées de mon café, attrapai au hasard quelques copies et regardai les noms. _Keane, c'est de la haute noblesse ça. Sang de pharaon par la grand-mère je crois. Et il y en a d'autre, un Iwasaki, un Dee… Et ça ?_ _Yasmine Abdi._ Je ne connaissais pas du tout le nom, mais elle avait eu la note maximum. _Le jeune sang du Per Ankh_.

« Attend, je t'en montre une, m'a fait Michel. Je tiens mon gagnant. »

Il déterra la copie de Julius Kane. Les gamins devaient faire quelques multiplications et divisions basiques pour calculer les masses des différents éléments déplaçables. Julius avait renoncé à finir son calcul, et à la place des nombres avait dessiné des bonhommes pendus à la barre de résultats. L'audace du gamin me fit rire de bon cœur.

« Je devrais lui mettre une mauvaise note, mais quelque part, j'ai juste envie de faire encadrer son chef d'œuvre. »

J'eus une vision de Michel recevant Jabari au Nome, avec les pendus de son fils accrochés dans la salle de réception au-dessus de la cheminée.

« C'est un genre de danse macabre non ? Sourit Chase. Esthétique médiévale du XIVème siècle. Il a raté son orientation, il devrait faire artiste.

– Un Kane en statuaire. » L'idée me fit rire. « Tu as trop fréquenté les surréalistes. Garde-la dans un tiroir, tu pourras la lui ressortir dans vingt ans.

– Comme cadeau de mariage, renchérit Alice.

– Il n'a que dix ans enfin !

– Il est fiancé si j'en crois les rumeurs.

– Si tu savais le dossier que j'ai constitué pour _ton_ mariage Michel, ajouta Alice.

– Oh, je m'en doute. C'est pour ça que je ne me marierai jamais, ne t'inquiète pas.

– J'ai gardé des gravures de l'époque où tu faisais modèle aux beaux-arts.

– Quoi ? »

Je lui fis des gros yeux.

« Hé, c'était un petit boulot comme un autre, il se défendit.

– Déjà que tu te prostituais pour des livres. »

Il roula ses yeux.

« Vous allez me sortir le baron Charlus combien de temps encore ?

– Jusqu'à ma mort, Michmich, lui répliqua Alice. En souvenir de ta mère qui s'arrachait les cheveux.

– Ce n'est _pas_ de la prostitution.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on te laisse enseigner, je me moquai. Avec un tel passif !

– Ah bon, parce que les Egyptiens, ce ne sont pas ceux qui écrivaient des histoires de culs sur l'Ennéade ? Persifla Arthur.

– Ou qui étaient un poil trop obsédé par le destin du pénis d'Osiris dans le mythe le plus important de leur religion ! Rajouta Alice. Non attend, mon mythe préféré, c'est quand il y a Hathor qui va montrer son vagin à Râ pour le guérir de sa dépression, et que ça marche, parce qu'au lieu de lui faire l'amour, il se marre. Et ça donne des leçons de morale en plus !»

J'avais explosé de rire à ce moment précis.

« Je ne te raconterai plus jamais de mythes égyptiens, râla Michel.

– Au moins votre mythologie passe bien en soirée, tempéra Chase. »

Des nuages couvrirent le ciel, et l'air se rafraîchit d'un coup. Nous rentrâmes dans le séjour. Alice et Chase sortirent chercher du bois pour la cheminée. Miloš était reparti quelque part, Jeanne faisait la sieste à l'étage.

Michel monta déposer la pile de copies dans la bibliothèque. Je le suivis à l'étage et lui enlevai sa chemise. Il commença par protester, comme toujours, mais leva les bras pour me laisser retirer le vêtement. Comme je m'y attendais, un large bandage couvrait son torse et son dos.

« Ça fait mal ?

– Juste un peu, il mentit. »

Je soupirai et défis le bandage pour examiner son dos. Nos corps ne cicatrisaient pas comme la plupart des gens. Laura m'avait expliqué le processus : de la même manière que nous vieillissons plus lentement, peu à peu, notre apparence se faisait reflet de notre état mental et de notre niveau magique. D'ailleurs, selon certains chercheurs, les deux s'influenceraient mutuellement. Cela, je voulais bien le croire. Beaucoup d'anciens combattants témoignaient avoir perdu peu à peu leurs capacités magiques de manière temporaire, au cours du conflit. Mais la guerre avait été une expérience à part, même pour des magiciens.

Mes doigts coururent sur les lignes et creux sanguinolents sans les toucher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dessus ?

– De l'argousier, du millepertuis, du lotus bleu.

– Ça devrait aller. C'est à l'entrainement ? Ou tu as eu des monstres à gérer ?

– _Ça_ oui, il fit en montrant son bras droit. Le dos s'est juste ré ouvert.

– Viens, autant changer le bandage. »

Les blessures physiques que nous recevions une fois que nous dépassions notre âge pivot, disparaissaient avec plus de facilités, sauf celles d'origine magique. Certaines cependant, associées à un souvenir précis, se gravaient dans notre système magique et se rouvraient spontanément. La blessure au dos de Michel, des restes d'une explosion d'obus au Chemin des Dames, étaient de celles-ci. J'avais aussi participé à l'offensive Nivelle, et j'y avais gagné une blessure aux côtes qui avait tendance à se rouvrir. Pour l'instant je surveillai son évolution.

Nous descendîmes au rez de chaussée où était notre chambre, un peu en retrait, vers l'Est. Le parquet était en bois d'érable, des larges portes-fenêtres s'ouvraient sur un balcon quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, comme planté dans le ciel. Je ramenai de la pharmacie un rouleau de bandage (nous en avions des kilomètres en réserve, tous ici, nous menions des vies dangereuses). Je remis en place son pansement, en l'embrassant sur le torse pour faire bonne mesure.

« A Venise… » Je commençai. M'interrompis, sans savoir par où commencer.

« Alice m'a expliqué, il me rassura.

– Quoi exactement ?

– La fête, ce maudit Orsini, ta famille.

– C'est tout ?

– C'est déjà beaucoup ? Ou bien il y a autre chose ? »

_Elle n'a pas parlé de Set_. Je gardai cette information pour moi.

« Ma sœur Laura. Elle a essayé de me mettre en garde. Mais de quoi exactement ? »

Je regardai le ciel par-dessus le balcon de pierre. Dans le séjour, quelqu'un, Chase ou Alice, grattait les cordes d'une mandoline. Une musique lente, un peu mélancolique se mêlait au crépitement du feu. A part cette mélopée, le silence régnait.

« Tu as cours demain ?

– Oui. Tu peux garder les gosses ? »

Je hochai simplement la tête. Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter l'île.

« Je suis en vacances pour quelques mois de toute manière. »

J'achevai de fixer le bandage.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

– Un type que j'aurais pu aider, mais je n'ai pas pu.

– Ça arrive.

– Oui, il murmura.

– Elle reflète ton humeur. C'est un peu comme une pierre d'angle, tu sais.

– Génial. Je vais vraiment me la trainer toute ma vie…

– Seulement quand tu es triste ou inquiet. »

Je l'embrassai dans le cou.

« Il va juste falloir te garder heureux et content. »

Il m'embrassa en retour, puis se redressa brusquement, les yeux brillants. Comme toujours, son humeur sombre était passée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« J'ai eu une idée !

– Les dieux nous viennent en aide, je soupirai.

– Je vais leur faire creuser un tunnel !

– Quoi ? »

Il se leva, et fila en courant à la bibliothèque. Revint avec deux bouquins. Je compris que ses pensées avaient dévié d'un coup vers sa classe.

« Quand j'avais leur âge j'étais obsédé par les tunnels.

– Je croyais que tu les détestais ?

– Non, seulement depuis Verdun, ils me rendent claustrophobes. »

_L'expérience des tranchées_. Un type du Neuvième avait déjà fait devant moi une attaque de panique dans un couloir de terre.

« Mais on s'en fiche, il reprit, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le creuser.

– Ce que tu dis n'a aucune logique. Le tunnel, il faudra bien que tu y rentres. »

Il balaya mon objection du revers de la main.

« Ce n'est pas pareil.

– Tu m'épuises, je soupirai. »

Il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit un traité pour y jeter quelques notes.

« Tu pourrais te contenter de les laisser faire des colonnes de terre toute l'année, je remarquai. C'est la pédagogie classique. »

Nous avions déjà assez de choses à gérer au Nome. Récemment encore, il s'était pris une avalanche de reproches après leur avoir fait le cours en arabe et non en grec. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, sentant la tension et la fatigue accumulée des derniers jours envahir mon corps.

« Leurs colonnes me font chier et c'est un exercice débile. Au moins, un tunnel c'est un travail de groupe. Avec ça ils arrêteront de se battre entre eux et de me casser les pieds.

– Ce sont des magiciens, ils n'arrêteront _jamais_ de se battre entre eux.

– Surtout mes deux terreurs, Kane et Abdi.

– C'est normal qu'ils se battent, ils sont l'emblème de la lutte des classes _et_ de la lutte des sexes.

– Oui bah ça va bien deux minutes. »

J'étouffai un bâillement.

« Au pire, referme le tunnel sur eux et laisse les se battre à mort, je lui suggérai.

– C'est tentant, il concéda. »

Il posa son livre sur mon ventre, comme un support, pour continuer à écrire dessus. Je le laissai faire en passant la main dans ses mèches. « Tu as des restes de farine dans les cheveux, je constatai étonné. » Puis je fermai les yeux et m'endormis jusqu'au dîner.

* * *

_IV. Alice Huet _

Après Venise, je suis allée à Vienne, voir, vous l'aurez deviné, Johann. Etait-ce stupide ma part ? Oui. Etais-je en train de creuser ma propre tombe ? Très certainement. Que diraient mes amis ? Alice arrête tes conneries ! Je n'ai pas arrêté mes conneries. Johann avait un appartement à Vienne. A la fin de la fête, quelqu'un m'avait glissé un mot avec l'adresse dessus. Morrigan l'accompagnait. Elle m'avait alors jeté un regard inquisiteur et murmuré :

« Souviens-toi du choix Alice. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut choisir son avenir. Mais ce peu de liberté il ne faut jamais le rendre.

– Je veux te revoir.

– Moi aussi, je le voudrais. A la grâce de Dieu. »

J'ai pris le train pour Vienne et retrouvé Johann dans son salon tendu de tissus bleu. Nous nous dévisageâmes portant en nous ces mots que nous ne pouvions dire. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions juste deux amants en larmes à compter nos blessures :

« Tu m'as caché l'existence de tes enfants !

– Tu m'as _menacée_ ! Tu aurais pu les menacer !

– J'aurais pu… Tu m'as _poignardé_ Alice ! Poignardé !

– Tu m'avais frappée !

– Tu m'avais trompé !

– Toi aussi, tu m'avais trompée. »

Dans un lourd silence, nous nous dévisageâmes de nouveau.

« Pourquoi on est comme ça ? Dis-moi pourquoi, je t'en supplie !

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Alice.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'as écrit ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux vraiment pas vivre sans toi.

– Moi non plus, moi non plus !

– Ecoute mon amour, on est liés, on est comme ça, mais ça va changer, tout peut changer, tout peut encore recommencer. On peut être neuf, un amour neuf, des amants neufs.

– Tu connais la différence entre une blessure et une fêlure ? La blessure elle guérit, la fêlure reste. Tu m'as fêlée, Johann. Regarde, je suis fêlée ! Je t'aime encore mais mon amour est fêlé.

– Au Japon, ils ont un art, le _kintsugi_, pour réparer avec de l'or les objets cassés. On ne cachera pas nos fêlures, elles sont trop belles, elles sont trop nous. On se couvrira d'or mon amour, j'irai chercher pour toi, toutes les perles des mers.

– Tu parles bien, tu parles trop bien. Comme tes beaux mots à Venise, tes discours de liberté et d'espoir, de chaos et de guerre Tu as la langue-océan, tu as des mots qui coulent d'eux-même.

– Je crois en chacun d'entre eux.

– Et j'ai peur de ça mon amour, j'ai peur de nous mon amour. Tes beaux mots sont posés sur ma conscience mais pas vraiment sur mon cœur. Mais tes yeux sont comme des naufrages, et je crois que je m'en fous d'embarquer sur une ruine. »

Après, on a fait l'amour, des jours entiers, loins des fenêtres. Puis il a fallu partir. Je dois toujours partir à la fin. Si je reste, le chagrin revient. Parfois il vaut mieux partir avant que le chagrin ne vienne.

« Reste ! » Il m'a supplié.

_Désolé mon amour, mon cœur est comme les yeux tristes de la Morrigan, désespérément tendre et distant._

Assis dans un café juste en face, j'ai retrouvé un fantôme. Il m'a commandé un café et je me suis assise à ses côtés.

« Salut Arthur, ça faisait longtemps. Comment m'as-tu-trouvée ?

– Tout le monde connait l'adresse d'Orsini. Je savais que tu irais le rejoindre.

– Tu as donc entendu parler de notre petite fête ?

– _Petite_ n'est pas le mot que je cherchai. Pourquoi repars-tu ? Tu as une chance unique de rester et de tout faire marcher.

– J'ai fui toutes les responsabilités que je n'ai jamais eues, comme demi-dieu, et comme mère, et comme femme. Je ne vais pas changer maintenant.

– On peut toujours changer Alice.

– Tu peux parler toi. Fuir est ce que tu as fait toute ta vie.

– Peut-être que là, tu te protèges plus que tu ne fuies…

– Tu es mignon Arthur, toujours là pour dire un mot gentil. Tu viens à Sarajevo avec moi ?

– J'étais venu pour ça ?

– Venu pour partir ?

– On est des drôles d'oiseaux non ? »

Arthur Chase me sourit. Il était triste et faible en ce temps de l'année, comme toujours avant le solstice. En tant que fille de Phébus, je trouvai ça beau d'être à ce point soumis aux cycles du soleil. Nous étions deux enfants du jour que la lumière terrifiait.

« Qui était là Alice ?

– Je ne sais pas. C'était le principe des masques. Je ne sais pas qui était d'accord non plus. Mais je pense qu'un très grand nombre de gens étaient présent. Je pense que tous les puissants d'Europe, des chefs de clans, de Nome, ont reçu le message comme un menace.

– Et parmi les Celtes, y avait-il, Morrigan?

– Ce n'était pas une déesse, enfin je crois… Même si elle en portait le nom. Et qu'elle m'a paru puissante, très dangereuse.

– Les dieux sont doués pour apparaitre comme des humains. Tu devrais en savoir quelque chose.

– Justement, j'en sais assez pour les distinguer. Tu as une cigarette ? »

Il m'alluma une cigarette, et nous avons fumé sans mot dire. Arthur Chase avait ce genre de présence attentive et discrète qui rendait les silences agréables.

« Dis, comment ça se passe chez les Celtes ? Ils n'ont pas vraiment de demi-dieux, non ? Ou alors c'est bien plus rare…

– Personne ne sait vraiment Alice, ils sont les plus mystérieux. »

J'écrasai mon mégot dans le cendrier.

« Tu t'y connais en présages ?

– Je t'avais prédit un avenir brillant.

– Idiot. Mais c'est vrai que personne n'y croyais. »

Je n'étais qu'une gamine des rues dans un bar de New York, je dansai sur les tables et chantai à tue-tête jusqu'au lever du jour. Nous allions ensemble voir les levers du soleil, essayer de deviner quel Panthéon menait le char ce jour-là !

« Vois-tu, pour les années à venir, j'ai le choix entre la gloire, la sagesse et l'amour.

– C'est le choix de Pâris, il répondit.

– Mais tu ne sais pas… Tu es sage, tu es si sage Arthur, dis-moi. Pourquoi Pâris a-t-il choisit l'amour ?

– _« Sans l'amour dans la vie, sans ses joies ses chagrins… On a vécu pour rien. »_ Il chantonna.

– Et si je ne sais pas aimer ? Pourquoi je choisirai l'amour ? »

Arthur eut un rictus.

« La magie est à double tranchant. Peut-être que c'est l'amour d'un autre et non le tien, peut être que c'est ta capacité d'aimer. Peut-être que c'est un amour que tu ne connais pas encore. On ne peut pas résoudre comme ça une prophétie, on ne peut pas _prévoir_ son issue, ce qui est hautement ironique.

– Mais ce n'est pas une prophétie. C'est un choix. C'est une manière de savoir que je vais choisir, quand je ne l'aurais pas su si on ne m'avait pas alertée. Alors, je veux comprendre les implications de ce choix.

– Alice, quand on choisit on lance des pierres à l'aveugle. Les conséquences de nos actes, mêmes révélées par la plus puissante des magies ne sont jamais qu'une ombre distante et floue.

– Soyons rationnels alors. Dans un choix je peux sauver une personne, dans un autre, deux, dans un dernier beaucoup. C'est le choix de la sagesse le dernier.

– Bien sûr, puisque tu choisis _rationnellement_ d'aider le plus grand nombre.

– Et le choix de la gloire alors ? Qui voudrait le faire ? A quoi sert la gloire ?

– J'ai deux propositions.

– Je t'écoute.

– As-tu vu des visages, des silhouettes quand on te posa ce choix ?

– Oui.

– Alors, il est probable que ceux que tu puisses sauver soient parmi eux. Il faudra que tu prennes cet élément en considération.

– Et l'autre suggestion ?

– Peut-être que l'unique personne que tu pourras sauver est toi-même… »

Dans la lumière matinale, ces mots étaient porteurs d'un sens si lourd qu'ils me firent vaciller. Mais Arthur était assis à côté, et le soleil qui nous enlaçait tous les deux, nous murmurait les mots de réconfort que nos cœurs réclamaient.


	24. Le privé est politique : 3

Dernier chapitre sur l'année 1929. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**XXIV. En résumé, je dirai : le privé est politique (3)**

* * *

_V. Jean D'Aubigné_

Je pensais que les magiciens Slovènes ne tiendraient pas trois jours de plus. En fait, cela faisait des années qu'on ne leur donnait plus que quelques jours d'existence. Que faisait le Premier Nome ? C'était la question. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à ces histoires de magiciens. C'étaient des drôles de types. Déjà, à la colonie, je m'étais juré d'éviter d'avoir jamais affaire à eux. (Il ne faut jamais jurer, ça ne marche pas !)

Le truc, c'est qu'ils étaient partout, présents dans le monde entier. Il était impossible de faire deux pas sans retomber sur eux. Leurs Nomes maillaient la terre entière. Depuis le départ de l'Olympe et de Rome, face au désintérêt global des Nordiques, et à l'éclatement politique des Celtes et Slaves, ils étaient la seule autorité structurée présente sur l'ensemble du territoire européen.

L'autre problème, c'est qu'ils étaient désespérément opaques. Les Celtes aussi avaient le culte du secret, en particulier en ce qui concernait leur magie ou leur religion, mais pour le reste, il était possible de discuter avec eux. Et puis, ils parlaient en leur propre nom. Certes, ils n'étaient pas centralisés et les accords que l'on passait avec eux n'engageaient généralement que la personne qui prêtait serment, mais du moins, ils s'engageaient.

Les magiciens réglaient tout en interne, puis se présentaient en tant que visage unifié du Per Ankh, pour imposer des conditions souvent ahurissantes. Leur spécialité était l'observation. Ils _surveillaient_ le territoire. Anita avait bien tenté de me rassurer : s'ils observaient beaucoup, ils n'agissaient presque jamais, mais l'idée de leurs yeux attachés à chacun de mes pas me faisait quand même frissonner.

En tout cas, les magiciens Slovènes étaient en pleine forme : ils venaient de défendre leur Nome contre une attaque en masse des Autrichiens. Ils avaient même gagné un nouvel homme, un déserteur de Vienne qui était resté leur prêter main forte. _Le Nome Slovène, la seule armée au monde qui part à la guerre à 7 et revient à 8. _

Aussi, des magiciens, je n'en connaissais vraiment bien qu'un, et lui aussi, c'était un drôle de type. Déjà enfant, Michel était assez contradictoire. Un jour taciturne et taiseux, l'autre extraverti et survolté. Il avait une mémoire épatante, l'habitude déjà enfant de se cacher dans ses livres, une manière de toujours s'asseoir dans un coin et de surveiller les alentours d'un œil noir. Je connaissais sa réputation dans le monde de la nuit parisienne, et je savais par ma propre expérience, qu'il pouvait être gracieux et séduisant quand il le désirait. Cela dépendait des jours, voire des heures. Il était sujet à des sautes d'humeurs rapides.

Tout le monde me donnait une version différente de lui : pour les uns, c'était un jeune ambitieux et un charmeur, pour les autres, juste un homme paisible qui collectionnait de la peinture et cultivait ses fleurs, pour certains c'était un intellectuel et un esthète, amoureux de littérature et de belles lettres, pour d'autres encore, c'était un fêtard, avec son côté histrionnesque et excentrique, pour le reste, quelqu'un de rétif et de caractériel.

Pour moi qui l'avais connu aux tranchées, c'était aussi un type dangereux, avec un instinct de survie surdéveloppé et un sérieux problème de colères violentes. Il avait autant de névroses que de facettes. Parfois calculateur, parfois impulsif. Un coup dissimulé, un coup d'une franchise désarmante. Casanier, mais passionné de langues et voyages. Un sale caractère surtout, un genre de tempérament volcanique qui lui jouait parfois des tours.

Enfin, c'était quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas chercher ; qui resterait tranquillement faire sa vie dans son coin, mais qui irait t'écrabouiller la tête dès que tu commencerais à lui pomper son air. Il avait tout fait dans sa vie pour mettre autour de lui des genres de panneaux symboliques _« Ne pas déranger !»._ Il n'était pas isolé pourtant. Généralement, il se retirait dans sa tour d'ivoire d'où il examinait lui-même les alentours et choisissait les personnes qui seraient autorisées à s'approcher de lui, personnes qu'il finissait toujours par charmer et apprivoiser en un rien de temps. Il semblait vivre dans un pur chaos, mais c'était en réalité un monstre de contrôle.

En un mot, il était un formidable acteur, et la preuve vivante qu'on pouvait à la fois être un intello et avoir une vie sociale assez délirante. Comment parvenait-il à tout faire en même temps ? Eh bien, les journées avaient beaucoup d'heures, et la dernière chose qui le caractérisait était sa phénoménale réserve d'énergie. Il faisait tout intensément, épuisait son entourage à enchainer constamment livres, rencontres et projets, dans un genre de boulimie constante de vie et de savoir. Bouder et faire la gueule étaient enfin pour lui, à l'instar du sommeil qu'ils remplaçaient, une bulle tendre et molle où il se retirait quelque temps pour refaire le plein, avant de repartir de plus belle. Il était fait du même bois que son arrière-grand père, et ce dernier était mort d'épuisement à 41 ans.

Si je vous fais son portrait, c'est pour que vous compreniez que ce qui suit n'est pas uniquement de ma faute. Michel et moi avions l'habitude de la violence. Il avait tué deux de mes hommes, lors de cette triste soirée à _la Baronne de Paname_. Ils étaient morts salement, mais bon, nous avions fait des choses pires au front. Après, c'était Michel, et, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il ne fallait pas le chercher. Et puis il y avait bien là un mobile de légitime défense.

La plupart de mes troupes rêvaient de vengeance, mais je ne voulais pas me mettre à dos la Maison de Vie. Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils nous découvrent. Ces maudits crocodiles avaient été une requête de mon druide Celte, Leno. Je savais bien alors que cette connerie allait finit par nous retomber dessus. Ce qui était le plus ennuyant, c'est qu'à cause l'intervention de la brigade de magiciens, Alice m'avait échappée. Elle nous aurait été d'une grande aide, c'était une mine précieuse d'informations. Je soupçonnais qu'elle fréquentait des magiciens, en plus des nordiques, mais impossible d'être sûr. Elle était douée pour disparaitre, et il était inutile de l'attendre à la sortie de ses concerts. Des héros, voire des dieux l'accompagnaient toujours.

Bref, ce jour-là, je le retrouvai dans une auberge de Ljubljana, en territoire neutre. Je m'étais préparé mentalement à une discussion difficile. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin retiré, et il attaqua directement en évoquant les évènements à Venise. Bien sûr, il était au courant des moindres détails et savait parfaitement qui était Orsini. _Les fameux yeux du Per Ankh_. J'avais poussé un profond soupir :

« Je ne comprends pas comment il se fait que tu es au courant de tout cela, mais soit.

– Une Italie déstabilisée causera forcément des remous dans ma région. Il est tout à fait naturel que je sois au courant. » Il me fit très posément.

Cela me rendit _instantanément dingue_.

« Ce n'est pas le pourquoi, c'est le comment qui m'inquiète, je répliquai. »

Il haussa les épaules : « Laissons ça là. Je suppose que tu y étais en personne. »

J'étouffai un grognement. Je pensai au début pouvoir faire alliance avec Michel, mais il avait changé. Il avait toujours été circonspect, il était désormais parano. Surtout, il me traitait comme si j'étais un genre de dynamite instable qui pouvait lui péter à la figure.

« Quelles sont tes intentions ? Il me demanda sans détour.

– Dieux, nous sommes amis, Michel. Une fois dans ta vie, est-ce que tu pourrais juste me faire confiance ?

– Et est-ce que toi tu pourrais juste essayer d'inspirer cette confiance et d'agir de manière raisonnable ? » Il répliqua.

_Est-ce qu'il pourrait réagir comme un être humain et pas comme un bouquin pour une fois ? _Pourquoi c'était toujours aussi difficile de traiter avec lui ?

« Je t'ai posé une question. Tu comptes les rejoindre, non ? »

J'évitai de répondre. A la place je lui dis, avec un peu d'amertume :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose que tu vas te contenter de rester en retrait et de regarder, comme d'habitude…

– Qui parle de rester en retrait ? Tu as une idée de ce qui arrive ?

– La révolution, je souris. La révolte, la liberté sans doute. Ils sont de ton côté Michel, ce sont des démocrates et des anars. »

Il roula ses yeux comme il le faisait toujours avant de me traiter d'idiot.

« N'importe quoi, Jean. Ils parlent d'ouvrir des livres, et ils égorgent un homme. Ils fustigent la théâtralité du régime fasciste, mais mettent au point un spectacle sanglant. Ce sont des païens, pas des avant-gardistes, ni des novateurs. Ce sont des théocrates, pas des démocrates.

– Ils sont ce que nous avons de mieux. Ils sont la meilleure option possible. Reconnais-le au moins. Reconnais qu'ils ont raison sur bien des points. »

Il fit l'effort d'essayer de se calmer et de réfléchir.

« Oui, il admit en soupirant, ils ont bien raison sur un point : Rome. Son comportement envers les créatures et les autres peuples devait se retourner contre elles. Tous les humains sont des sales races avec les esprits de la nature, mais eux le sont tout particulièrement. Nous aussi d'ailleurs. »

_Mais c'est pas vrai, il est complètement à côté de la plaque ! _Je me remis à crier involontairement :

« Je te parle de lutte contre le fascisme, tu me parles de satyres et dryades !

– Tu m'as posé une question, je te réponds !

– Tu es bouché ? Tu le fais exprès ?

– Tu vois bien qu'ils se servent de toi ! Tu es déjà hors-la-loi, ils pourront t'attribuer tous leurs méfaits.

– Qui te dit que je ne me sers pas d'eux moi aussi ?

– Tu joues avec les Celtes mais tu ne les connais même pas !

– Parce que toi, tu les connais ?

– Et sinon, tu comprends que tu fais aussi affaire avec la famille Bellini ? Et qu'ils s'en foutent complètement de vos principes à la con ou des fascistes ? Leur seul intérêt dans l'affaire c'est d'aller massacrer les Sforza de Naples pour prendre le contrôle du Nome. Oh, et s'enrichir aussi, parce qu'ils ont des problèmes d'argent !

– Bien sûr, la seule chose qui vous intéresse dans votre putain de baraque, c'est de vous massacrer mutuellement.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça.

– Ah oui ? Tu ne donnes pas beaucoup de signes du contraire.

– De quoi tu m'accuses ? C'est vous qui allez mettre le feu au poudre, qui précipitez un pays dans la merde. Une guerre civile, ce n'est pas une guerre comme les autres : c'est _sale_. Ça laisse des traces sans précédent.

– Toutes les guerres se valent Michel, sauf les guerres totales.

– C'est bon j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi tout le monde agit comme une bande de tarés ? C'est quoi votre problème à tous ?

– Parce qu'on a _vécu la guerre_ putain ! Parce qu'on ne veut pas la revivre, alors il vaut mieux en tuer les sarments dans l'œuf.

– La guerre est finie Jean ! Arrête maintenant, arrête !

– Pas pour moi ! Pas tant qu'un seul responsable…

– _Arrête_ maintenant avec ces conneries ! C'est arrivé parce que c'est comme ça et _c'est tout_. Arrête de projeter sur tes dieux ce qui n'est arrivé qu'à cause de nous. C'est lâche de te débarrasser des problèmes de l'humanité en les collant aux autres.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

– Parce que tu racontes tes conneries partout sur mon territoire, et qu'après on n'a que des problèmes. _Putain !_ J'ai une dizaine de panthéons dans les Balkans, s'ils ne se calment pas ils vont s'entretuer. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'emmerder les gens !

– Laisse-moi parler merde ! »

Il s'arrêta net. Je repris mon souffle, puis expliquai :

« J'essaye de te dire quelque chose, de te faire comprendre que le risque qu'on court dépasse une guerre civile ! On a vécu une guerre mondiale ! Et si ce n'était qu'un instant de répit maintenant ? Un entre-deux-guerres ? Tu sais où ça mène les nationalismes, _tous_ les nationalismes ! Si on agit maintenant, on peut l'éviter.

– En faisant la guerre civile on évite des guerres totales ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Jean ? C'est la grosse déconne là ! Tu déconnes vieux ! Tu fais de la merde !

– Tu es un modéré, je réalisai. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu ne comprends pas.

– Mais tu n'es même pas italien espèce de taré ! Ça ne te regarde pas leurs histoires !

– Tu crois que c'est un problème italien ? C'est un problème Européen, ça peut arriver en Allemagne, ça peut arriver au Royaume-Uni et ça va arriver en France. Mais, bon bien sûr, tu t'en fous toi, tu t'es barré de ton pays !

– Traite moi de lâche pendant que tu y es ! »

Soudain la colère explosa et ma rancœur ressortit.

« Parfaitement, espèce de sale lâche ! Même à la guerre tu ne t'es pas mouillé ! Tu aurais dû nous filer un coup de main, avec ta magie et tout. On aurait pu arrêter plus de monstres, on aurait pu _sauver plus de vie_s. Mais tu es comme les autres, tous ceux de votre Nome de merde là, de votre putain de Maison. Vous avez juste regardé, vous avez rien foutu. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que l'Olympe ! »

Je finis de hurler. Tout mon corps pulsait de cette putain de rage dont je n'arrivai pas à me débarrasser. Desjardins parla alors très lentement, avec une colère froide.

« Je veux bien qu'on me traite d'assassin. Je veux bien qu'on dise que j'ai été inutile, ou que je me suis foiré, ou que j'ai été cruel. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on dise qu'à la guerre, je n'ai rien foutu. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Je restai silencieux un temps, puis commençai, plus doucement :

« Ecoute Michel, je ne voulais pas vraiment…

– Non, j'en ai marre de t'entendre dire de la merde. Voilà ce qui va se passer : l'Olympe et vos histoires, je n'en ai rien à foutre, et je n'ai pas encore la permission d'agir sur les territoires italiens ou autrichiens. Par contre, un mot de mon Chef Lecteur, et je viendrai te chercher par la peau du cul. Alors, fait gaffe à ce que tu fais. Aussi, si tu remets ne serait-ce qu'un pied sur mon territoire, je t'enterrerai, tu m'entends ?

– Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? » Je sifflai aussitôt.

_Magicien contre demi-dieu ? Soit, on verra bien_.

« Tu n'es pas à la hauteur, j'ajoutai. Tu n'es pas un guerrier.

– Ca, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'en rendre compte, il sourit. »

Et son maudit sourire m'enragea plus que tout le reste. _Très bien, je vais me le faire_. Un genre de remords me vint cependant, donc je continuai de crier pour ne pas avoir à en passer aux mains :

« Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Donc ne m'oblige pas à le faire !

– Faudrait d'abord pouvoir !

– Je suis deux fois plus un homme que tu ne le seras jamais.

– _Jean D'Aubigné, fils de Zeus, le fléau de l'Olympe ! _

– Ta gueule maintenant, ta gueule ! Mais ta gueule !

– _On a été méchant avec moi, donc je vais mettre des baffes !_

– Tu veux jouer à ça sale pédé ? Très bien. Il y en a qui ont pensé à s'entrainer pendant que d'autres se mettaient des bites dans le cul !

– _Là_, ça va être le bain de sang ! »

Après, on a fait exploser l'auberge.

Ce sont les magiciens Slovènes qui sont venus nous séparer. Ils ont dû s'interposer physiquement, puis nous ont ordonné d'aller foutre le bordel sur un autre territoire. Le Viennois était avec eux, c'est lui qui a trainé Desjardins loin de moi. L'autre lui a filé une droite en le traitant de sale Boche et s'est finalement barré. J'ai aussi foutu le camp de Ljubljana, avant que les autres de la Maison de Vie ne m'achèvent. Ce fut plus ou moins la fin de nos relations pour un bon moment.


	25. Cinq femmes : 1

**XXV. Cinq femmes (1)**

* * *

_Esme Sabbia_

* * *

Environs de Palerme, Sicile

* * *

**_I. 10 mai 1931_**

Des champs de citrons entouraient la ferme, perchée sur une colline. La vieille bâtisse avait un toit de tuile et des murs ocre. Quatre cyprès l'encadraient, un jardin poussait en contrebas. Du haut de la colline on apercevait sans doute Palerme et la mer.

Nous étions sept : trois magiciens, deux druides, un barde, et une prêtresse de Tanit. Leno, un des deux druides français et Anita, la prêtresse portugaise, étaient de _l'état libre païen transnational_. Le barde, Guido, était un local, originaire du peuple Sénon, qui venait de Bologne. Cosimo, mon cousin, était accompagné par Vincenzo, le fils ainé de Duccio, lui-même fils ainé de Cesare, soit un des héritiers Bellini. Judicaël, l'autre druide, était le plus mystérieux de tous. Il venait de France, mais de quelle confédération exactement ? C'était peu clair. Il connaissait la Morrigan, qu'il appelait de son nom Gaulois, _Nantosuelte_, et agissait en son nom.

Judicaël était très grand, taillé comme un guerrier. Ses boucles étaient châtaines et souples, une courte barbe taillée ombrait son menton. Il avait un visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, et une scarification sur la pommette droite. Son torse était couvert de tatouages et il portait un anneau à l'oreille droite. Il était vêtu comme un paysan sicilien, sans autre armes si ce n'était une faucille qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il ressemblait à un Hercule oublié chez les irlandais. C'était le plus beau de la bande, il faut dire. Oui, même en plein raid je continuais d'admirer les hommes. En même temps, rien de plus beau aussi qu'un guerrier dans la bataille.

Cosimo avait les traits Bellini, leurs cheveux sombres, des yeux marron pâle. Vincenzo ressemblait à sa mère avec ses boucles claires d'une couleur indéfinissable, et des joues encore enfantines. Les deux portaient des tuniques de lin égyptiennes, teinte dans un brun sombre, des khopesh et couteaux. Anita avait deux tresses marron sombre, une peau dorée, une robe brune. Le visage de Leno était couturé de cicatrices, ses cheveux fins et clairs. Il portait un uniforme de milicien fasciste, avec une chemise noire qu'il avait volée au cours d'un raid. J'étais vêtue de même, en tenue d'homme.

Palerme avait été un bastion Carthaginois au cours des guerres puniques. La ville, comme le reste de la Sicile était aux mains des Romains. Quelques cohortes s'y étaient repliées après la mort d'Arabella Sharp. Ils y assassinaient tous ceux qu'ils soupçonnaient être membre du _Fronte di Liberazione dell'Italia Pagana_, ou Front de Libération de l'Italie Païenne, comme nous appelions notre grande alliance qui unissait l'état libre païen, les Bellini et leurs alliés, les servants de Baal et les autochtones. Nos alliés Phéniciens et Carthaginois, quant à eux, étaient basés à Catane. Notre brigade de choc avait été envoyée en éclaireur avant notre attaque sur la ville.

Nous surveillions les allées et venues vers la ferme depuis une faille de terrain, au pied de la colline. Les pauvres Romains ne verraient rien venir. Cosimo nous fit un geste de la main et nous nous rapprochâmes de lui. Il donna ses instructions :

« Vincenzo et moi passerons par la porte centrale. Guido et Leno, les fenêtres, Judicaël et Esme, prenez par la porte de derrière. Anita, tu nous couvriras. »

Nous hochâmes la tête.

« Personne ne doit quitter les lieux. Tuez-les vite, gardez en quelques-uns pour les interroger. Anita donnera le signal quand nous serons en position : un chant de tourterelle. »

Tout était dit. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la ferme. Judicaël et moi profitâmes de l'abri d'une haie pour la contourner par l'Est. Je dégainai mon _khopesh_. Le druide sortit des jetons de pierre gravés d'oghams de sa poche. Il murmura dans une langue inconnue ce que je savais être une prière au Dagda, ou comme lui l'appelait, _Sucellos_, son dieu tutélaire. Les Celtes étaient très religieux, ce qui ne manquait pas de nous surprendre. Nous avions perdu l'habitude. Une fois en position, nous attendîmes le signal.

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit le chant d'une tourterelle. Aussitôt, les portes et fenêtres de la ferme volèrent en éclat sous l'effet de nos sorts conjugués. D'un revers de la main, Judicaël fit exploser la porte arrière du bâtiment. Nous nous y engouffrâmes. Dans la pièce, une dizaine de guerriers étaient retranchés. _Mauvais pioche. Il y en a beaucoup trop_. La plupart étaient des Légionnaires. Ils se ruèrent sur leurs armes.

Fort heureusement nous bénéficions toujours de l'effet de surprise. Je me jetai en avant sur le premier venu et le transperçai d'un coup de khopesh avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Judicaël était resté près de la porte. Sans se presser, alors que la troupe fondait sur nous en escadron, il lança avec lenteur un objet métallique dans les airs, puis chanta : la salle _ondoya_ sous son chant, et s'emplit d'un éclat mordoré. Un fourmillement m'envahit. Le temps se figea, non pas comme une image arrêtée, mais plutôt un sentiment d'intoxication où le temps se distord. J'ouvris la bouche et aucun son n'en sortit.

Quand je bougeai, il me sembla être sous l'eau, _un, deux, trois_, mon khopesh sifflait très étrangement. Je tentai de lancer un mot divin, mais il fut à nouveau noyé dans l'épaisse lumière ondoyante. Ma tête tambourinait, saisie par une ivresse douce, _un, deux, trois_, j'attaquai un autre ennemi, alors que le druide demeurait immobile, toujours chantant. C'était comme une valse brûlante, où tous les danseurs finissent par rouler sur le sol l'un après l'autre. _Un, deux, trois, plus que trois debout, plus que deux, plus qu'un seul, un, deux,_ _qui es-tu Judicaël ?_

Le sort se dissipa. Je retrouvai mes esprits, et clignai les yeux. A genoux sur le sol de terre battue, Judicaël pria et frappa le sol, trois fois. Un genre de peur nouait mes entrailles. J'avais croisé beaucoup de druides cette année passée. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Tous les ennemis étaient à terre, sauf un. Mon compagnon claqua des doigts et des cordes apparurent à ses chevilles et poignets. J'étais toujours secouée mais la fatigue qui tombait sur mes épaules émoussait un peu le choc. Je venais de d'égorger neuf légionnaires. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais connu pareil déséquilibre de forces. _Ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Il aurait pu en défaire bien plus._

Nous traversâmes la ferme. Le gros des ennemis était massé dans la pièce où nous étions entrés, les autres avaient vite eu raison du reste. De l'autre côté du bâtiment, un homme était captif d'un épais massif de ronces vivantes, enlacées autour de son corps. _De la magie de druide, toujours_, je frissonnai.

Je reconnu alors Girolamo Sforza. _Bonne prise ça ! Girolamo est leur expert en statuaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le coin, à découvert, comme ça ?_ Cosimo et Leno se le disputaient à grands cris. A priori, c'était Leno qui l'avait capturé, mais Cosimo était le chef de notre raid :

« Bas les pattes ! C'est un magicien, ça nous regarde !

– L'homme est un prisonnier de l'état païen, il est sous ma protection, refusa Leno.

– Nous n'allons pas nous battre pour un Sforza, je protestai.

– D'autant plus, nous fit Judicaël, que si Horatio Sforza est bien à Palerme avec un contingent d'hommes, vous aurez de quoi vous servir. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« Vous en avez eu combien ? demanda Cosimo.

– Une dizaine, je fis.

– Onze, précisa Judicaël.

– Onze ? »

Les yeux de Cosimo s'arrondirent. Il me dévisagea, toujours haletante et rouge.

« Pas de blessures ?

– Non, pas vraiment. »

Judicaël fit avancer notre prisonnier. Anita le dévisagea puis déclara :

« Ce type, est un Etrusque.

– Sale vermine, depuis quand avez-vous rejoint les Romains ? S'enflamma aussitôt mon cousin.

– J'agissais en mon nom propre !

– Tu as une tête de menteur, il répliqua. On va le cuisiner un peu avec le Sforza. Finissez de sécuriser le terrain. On campe ici, on descendra vers Palerme demain, dès que notre belle prise sera mise en sureté. »

Nous nous dispersâmes sur le territoire de la ferme. Leno resta avec les prisonniers. Cosimo me prit à part :

« Un joli coup de filet. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Sforza que nous avons attrapé, mais un de leurs éléments clés. Ils vont venir nous le réclamer. Tu as été bien informée, c'est du très bon travail, il me complimenta. »

J'étais celle qui avait conseillé cette opération.

« Ecoute maintenant : j'ai reçu un message de Venise. Iskandar a bien débarqué à Rome. Il n'a pas d'armée, juste quelques experts du 4ème Nome. »

Je fis semblant d'être surprise.

« Pas de remous tant que nous n'aurons pas des ordres explicites de Nonna, continua Cosimo. Il faudra explorer Palerme discrètement, repérer les points faibles.

– Risquent-ils d'envoyer des scribes ? Ici en Sicile ?

– C'est possible. A priori Jacobi et Jelila Kane sont parmi ceux du 4ème... La fille Kane n'est pas son oncle, mais elle pourrait nous poser problème. S'ils creusent trop il faudra envoyer Orfeo ou Chiara. »

Orfeo était le dernier des fils de Cesare. Avec Maurizio toujours en Antarctique, Gian mort, et Giacomo banni, nous n'avions plus de tueur entrainé dans la famille. Du moins aucun de suffisamment compétent pour percer les défenses Sforza et celles des Romains, ou d'assez jeune pour être sacrifiable. Nonna avait donc pris la décision de commencer à former Orfeo, Livio Sabbia, et de manière plus surprenante, ma cousine Chiara.

Cosimo jeta un regard autour de nous et me glissa :

« Les Celtes m'inquiètent. Guido a laissé échapper des choses sur la présence d'Iskandar. Ils s'y intéressent de trop près.

– Qui sait ce que veulent les Celtes ?

– Judicaël t'accompagnera dans Palerme même. Surveille-le, il m'ordonna.

– C'est un haut gradé Cosimo, pas un druide régulier. Et ce qu'il vient de faire aux Romains... »

Je ne voulais en aucun cas l'avoir comme ennemi.

« Nous sommes prêt du but, il déclara.

* * *

**_II. 11 mai 1931_**

La guerre avait éclaté après le coup d'éclat des fêtes de Samain. Enfin, en pratique, il était absolument impossible de prouver l'implication des Bellini dans la triste fin de Bonifacio Voiello. Officiellement, il avait été enlevé par une bande de prêtres phéniciens, puis torturé au cours d'un rite sanglant. C'était pratique pour ne pas avoir de procès, mais bien sûr personne n'était dupe. Surtout pas les Sforza et le reste du Nome.

Voiello était un ancien allié des Romains. Ils nous déclarèrent la guerre en premier. Les forces policières du régime fasciste nous traquèrent également. Et bien entendu, le reste du Huitième Nome leur prêta main-forte. Enfin, la partie alliée aux Sforza. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans une guerre civile de Panthéons. Il fallut peu de temps à l'Italie pour devenir ce que les Balkans avaient été après la guerre : le ventre mou des Nomes Européens.

Les Celtes contrôlaient alors la majeure partie du territoire, après avoir pris l'ascendant sur les _autochtones_. Ils s'affrontaient entre eux également, sans que nous comprenions le pourquoi du comment. C'était un dôle de paquet : il y avait d'abord les Celtes _italiens_, à différencier d'autres Celtes _étrangers_, venus dans les rangs de ceux de _l'état libre_, sous les ordres du demi-dieu fils de Zeus. Enfin, d'autres Celtes encore étaient venus en renfort de France, à la demande des Vénètes (qui étaient une peuplade _autochtones_, et non des Celtes) et des Sénons qui, eux, _étaient bien_ un peuple celte, jadis présent en Gaule et patrons de l'ancienne tribu des _Parisii_. Tout ceci remontait à des millénaires, mais les druides vivaient des siècles, leurs mémoire étaient longues.

Les Celtes ne nous disaient jamais rien, et réglaient leurs affaires entre eux, sans nous alerter ; je ne les blâmais pas : de notre côté, nous autres Egyptiens faisions exactement la même chose. Les _autochtones_, soit les Ligures et Italiques étaient dispersés, peu puissants, uniquement dangereux sur leur territoire. Les Etrusques nous inquiétaient le plus, car s'ils se contentaient d'observer le tout, ils semblaient être en passe de s'allier à Rome. _Et voici que nous venons d'en capturer un. Ça sent mauvais._

Une bande alliée, comportant des gens de toutes nationalités et de tous horizons, dont les Celtes _étrangers_ que menait Jean D'Aubigné, était la véritable force de frappe de notre Front de Libération. Ils affrontaient fréquemment les cohortes romaines leur bloquant la route vers la Vénétie.

Johann Orsini coordonnait les mouvements de notre résistance, ou du moins essayait. Orsini avait été élu _généralissime des forces armées du Front de Libération_, un titre en réalité assez creux. Jean D'Aubigné, son rival et allié transforma alors sa bande en _Etat Libre Païen Transnational_, faisant preuve de ses velléités de chef d'état, mais se fâchant avec la plupart des autochtones dans le processus.

Contrairement à ce qu'on peut s'imaginer, il n'y eut pas de grande bataille ou de chevauchée épique. Notre guerre était une guerre d'escarmouches et d'embuscades. Lucrezia ne permit pas qu'on attaque le camp romain directement.

Le premier dimanche de Novembre 1929, j'avais été convoquée au palais Bellini par ma grand-mère Lucrezia. C'était mon cousin Cosimo qui m'avait accueillie à l'entrée, tout juste rentré d'Antarctique après y avoir purgé sa peine. Il y avait d'ailleurs laissé trois doigts au cours d'une tentative d'évasion. Ne vous y trompez pas, j'étais toujours affiliée au Nome espagnol. Je faisais du « mi-temps » dans l'armée des Bellini. C'était du foutage de gueule, je sais. Après, ma vie était toujours un peu à la marge. C'est pour ça que je me plaisais tant au Nome de Sarajevo.

Au printemps 1930, après l'échec des élections d'un nouveau chef de Nome (nous l'élisions aux deux tiers des voix) Iskandar envoya une médiation menée par le chef du Nome de Toronto, Ali Rehataka. En effet, à l'inverse du Nome de Madrid, le chef du Huitième n'était pas nommé directement par Iskandar, mais élu puis confirmé. C'était une prérogative de certains grands Nomes comme Paris, Londres, Jérusalem, Khartoum, Athènes... etc. Après des mois de discussions, la médiation d'Ali Rehataka échoua. Nous recommençâmes donc à traquer les hommes des Sforza et massacrer les Romains qui nous tombaient sous la main.

C'est alors, qu'en décembre 1930, les deux prêteurs romains, Agrippa Arminius et Arabella Sharp moururent subitement. L'armée romaine se disloqua. Des bandes de monstres pullulaient dans le pays. L'anarchie régnait dans le pays.

Parmi les peuples Italiques autochtones, les Osques et les Samnites avaient rejoint les rangs des Romains. Les Ligures et Etrusques restaient neutres. La plupart des légionnaires, des pauvres Américains qui n'y comprenaient rien, les confondaient avec les Celtes, ce qui ajoutait à la confusion.

Que voyait la population ? Beaucoup d'explosions soudaines et de phénomènes météorologiques je suppose. Encore que je me demandai souvent s'il restait des gens qui n'avaient aucun lien avec le paganisme. Le gouvernement civil demeurait très stable. Les dictatures étaient parfois plus solides que les républiques. Le 200ème Nome avait alerté le Pape, et les églises avaient été sanctuarisée pour assurer la protection des populations civiles. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait y mettre les pieds.

Voilà donc où en étaient les terres antiques ! Il y avait bien une raison, si les dieux eux-même imposaient aux héros d'Amérique un tabou sur l'ancien continent. J'avais pitié des Légionnaires, à vrai dire. Beaucoup ne parlaient même pas italien. Le conflit les dépassait totalement. Ils n'auraient jamais dû revenir.

Mais l'Italie avait toujours été ainsi. Quand Rome s'était effondrée, elle avait laissé à sa place une sorte de grand tourbillon noir, un gouffre aspirant héros et peuples dans une fièvre de pouvoir. Des millénaires de querelles et de guerre avaient longtemps empêché l'unité italienne. Il avait fallu un héros comme Garibaldi pour dépasser ces querelles. C'était le temps de la gloire, un de ces rares temps où nous avions combattu main dans la main avec Sforza. Mais le temps de la paix avait passé, et les fruits lourds de la guerre et du chaos avaient muris dans nos jardins.

Iskandar s'était enfin décidé à venir en personne. La nouvelle était étonnante. Le chef Lecteur ne quittait presque jamais le Premier Nome, à cause de sa santé déclinante. _Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'autre, que toute cette guerre et ce chaos._

La nuit était déjà avancée. Cosimo montait la garde vers le Nord de la ferme, je surveillai le côté Sud. La lune était montante, rien ne bougeait dans les champs de citrons. On entendait juste chanter les grillons. C'est alors que deux mains gantées me couvrirent la bouche, étouffant mon hurlement.

_« Esme ! _

– Salut cousin. »

Je cachai mon trouble. Bien sûr, Giacomo était formé à ce genre d'approches silencieuses. N'empêche, que ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je serai déjà morte.

« La pêche a été bonne ?

– Très bonne même. Merci pour l'info. »

Je lançai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Nous parlions très bas, mais il me semblait tout de même que nos voix résonnaient dans les environs.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. Si Cosimo te voyait…

– Il m'arracherait la tête. Du nouveau ?

– Pas ici, je le suppliai. A Palerme. Je m'arrangerai pour partir de mon côté.

– Les choses avancent très vite. Je t'y retrouverai directement avec une des envoyées. Dans trois jours, chez Pablo.

– Attend ! Un des Celtes, Judicaël…

– Quoi ?

– Ce n'est pas un druide ordinaire, un grand prêtre sans doute. Leno et Guido aussi cachent quelque chose.

– D'accord, je vais me renseigner.

– Clairement, ils jouent leur propre jeu. Apparemment, leur alliance pour ce raid était de circonstance, ils sont de deux bords opposés. Ils viennent tous chercher quelque chose à Palerme. Et ils s'intéressent d'un peu trop près à Iskandar. Il est possible que les envoyés du Premier soient menacés…

– Koité les accompagne. Iskandar l'envoie nous surveiller. Mais c'est un bon garde du corps. »

Il eut l'air soucieux.

« En tout cas, j'espère.

– Qui vient ? »

Le visage de Giacomo était fermé.

« Esme, moins nous en savons sur ce que fait chacun…

– Mieux ça vaudra… Si tu savais comme c'est frustrant.

– Chacun a son rôle à jouer et tout va être très serré.

– Je sais. Putain, si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai à agir _pour le plus grand bien_.

– Pour le moindre mal plutôt. Prend soin de toi s'il te plait. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

« Ça sera bientôt fini.

– Jusqu'au prochain Nome et à la prochaine guerre.

– Ca ne sera plus ton affaire Esme. »

Je serrai doucement sa main. _Toi aussi sois prudent_.

* * *

**_III. 14 mai 1931_**

Palerme était un joyau. Elle avait été d'abord une cité phénicienne puis Carthaginoise, avant d'être rattachée à l'empire romain. Puis, elle était ensuite passée des mains des Byzantins à celles des musulmans de l'émirat de Sicile. Elle avait ensuite valsée de nation en nation, Normands, Germains, Aragonais, Autrichiens, Bourbons de Naples avant de rejoindre enfin le royaume d'Italie. Chacun de ses occupants avait laissé sa marque dans son architecture, ses mœurs, la beauté de ses rues passantes. La mer derrière les murs blancs et beiges était d'un bleu translucide sous la lumière si particulière de la Méditerranée. L'ensemble était d'une beauté à briser le cœur, et l'idée même de verser le sang entre ses murs semblait blasphématoire.

Je revis en y déambulant mon enfance joyeuse. Je n'avais jamais été chez moi à Venise. Ma mère m'avait élevée à Grenade. Mon père avait longtemps résidé à Taormina, vers le Sud de l'île. Mon enfance sentait bon l'iode et l'orange, avait été bercée de clapots et du son de la tarentelle. La Sicile était alors une terre neutre entre nos deux familles, une terre de paix. _Je crois que je hais la guerre. Je crois que c'est très banal de dire ça._

Cosimo comptait sur moi qui connaissais bien la ville pour en évaluer les forces et faiblesse. Nous fûmes répartis par groupes. Leno alla avec le barde, Guido, et Vincenzo. Cosimo partit avec Anita. J'étais toujours avec Judicaël. Une fois l'ennemi identifié et localisé, nous transmettrions nos informations au camp de base, et donnerions le signal. Aussitôt, nos troupes fondraient en essaim sur la ville. Si nous agissions vite et bien, elle serait libérée de ses occupants en une seule nuit. Enfin, « libérée ». _Ce sera un bain de sang, semblable à nul autre depuis le début de la guerre_.

Judicaël était peu causant et très professionnel. Les Celtes étaient de loin les meilleurs pour repérer les Romains, ils les affrontaient depuis des millénaires. J'étais très douée pour identifier des traces de magie égyptienne. Nous eûmes tôt fait de cartographier la ville et d'y indiquer les troupes en présence. Globalement, nous soupçonnions deux centuries d'occuper les remparts, une autre de tenir la gare. Peut-être le port aussi, il venait d'y avoir du grabuge, et des traces de magie y étaient très puissantes.

Les Sforza étaient basés au _Palazzo Mirto._ J'avais entendu les rumeurs. Bartolomeo Sforza venait de mourir à Naples ce qui expliquait leur inaction. Ils étaient probablement désorientés. C'était le bon moment pour frapper, et frapper fort. Je devais retrouver les autres le lendemain. Il me fallait encore trouver un moment pour m'éclipser et retrouver Giacomo.

Nous avions pris deux chambres pour la nuit dans un petit hôtel près du Theatro Massimo. Mon cousin m'attendait dans le quartier du port. Je souhaitais bon soir à Judicaël, verrouillai la porte, et me préparai à m'éclipser par la fenêtre.

« Inutile d'en venir à là, il suffisait de de prendre l'escalier. »

Je sursautai. Judicaël m'attendait dans la rue, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que…

– Tu as peut-être du sang Bellini, mais ils ne t'ont pas appris leur légendaire discrétion.

– Je dois y aller, je fis sèchement. C'est une affaire privée qui ne regarde que la Maison de Vie.

– Je m'en doute. Mais une belle demoiselle a toujours besoin d'une escorte, surtout dans une cité en état de siège. »

Il m'attrapa le bras.

« Ne restons pas ici. »

Il parlait en Français. Je me dégageai brutalement.

« Rentre !

– J'ai aussi quelques mots à dire aux envoyés d'Iskandar.

– Comment sais-tu que…

– Vous vous prenez pour les seuls maitres de l'espionnage ? »

Il partit devant moi et je couru pour le rattraper. Au bout d'un moment, je vis ce qu'il cherchait. Nous montâmes sur les marches devant une église. Le sol brulait sous mes pieds. Nous ne pouvions pas rentrer dans le bâtiment, mais personne ne pouvais nous entendre ici, ils ne s'approcheraient pas d'aussi près. Judicaël regarda autour de nous et reprit :

« Nous avons nos sources au sein de votre Maison. Nous savons qu'Iskandar est en Italie, et nous savons ce qu'il recherche. Nous savons aussi que ses envoyés viennent d'arriver à Palerme. Bien sûr, _s'ils_ sont arrivés à destination. Guido, ainsi que mon cher compatriote, sont partis à leur rencontre. Leno, a un compte personnel à régler avec l'un d'entre eux.

– Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le dis ? Tu as laissé faire ! »

Je m'enflammai aussitôt, mais lui haussa juste les épaules en réponse.

« Prend le comme un test. Je ne fais pas affaire avec des faibles. Aussi, vu la situation, un petit échauffement ne leur fera pas de mal.

– Qui te dit que nous allons faire affaire avec toi ?

– Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Cette jolie ville va bientôt vivre de nouvelles vêpres siciliennes. Quel dommage. Une cité si paisible… A peine aurons-nous donné le signal que vos troupes fondront sur Palerme. Ce sera une large rivière rouge qui coulera là avant la fin du jour. » _Pas si j'agis comme il se doit_.

« _Vous_ avez voulu ces noces sanglantes ! A présent, vous cherchez à éliminer les seuls agents de paix qu'il nous reste. »

J'étais terrifiée. Si nous n'avions même plus les scribes du Premier Nome, toute négociation était perdue d'avance avec les Sforza. Et si les négociations de la dernière chance échouaient, rien n'empêcherait le massacre d'avoir lieu.

« Leno et Guido ont en effet tout avantage à ce que la région demeure déstabilisée, confirma Judicaël. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on élise un nouveau chef de Nome pour l'Italie. Le Chaos leur profite. Mais ils ne sont pas mes alliés, et nous ne sommes pas ennemis Esme. J'ai mes propres comptes à régler avec eux.

– Pourquoi être venu ? Depuis la France ?

– Pour faire le ménage dans nos rangs. Nous réglons toujours nos problèmes en interne, comme vous-même d'ailleurs. »

Il soupira et s'assis sur les marches. Le sol était de plus en plus chaud, comme s'il cherchait à nous chasser, mais cela ne parut pas le déranger outre mesure. Il cherchait visiblement une manière de m'en dire le moins possible, tout en rendant les choses plus claires. Il reprit :

« Vois-tu, Leno était un druide exceptionnel. La guerre l'a changé. Il est devenu est un félon, comme tous ces de ce prétendu _Etat transnational_. Il a trahi nos dieux. Je me dois de le ramener à la forêt des Carnutes pour son jugement.

– Et Guido ?

– C'est un autochtone, je n'ai pas de pouvoir sur lui. Mais c'est lui aussi un autre félon. Si besoin est, je le détruirai. Tu peux me faire confiance Esme. Je suis là uniquement pour cette mission précise et puis je repartirai.

– Te faire confiance ? »

Mais je lui faisais confiance. Peut-être était-ce cette aura de calme qui se dégageait de lui, peut-être était-ce quelque chose dans sa voix, son timbre grave, un peu rauque, ses inflexions étranges. Je reconnu là quelque chose que j'avais entendu une fois chez la doyenne du Quatorzième que j'avais eu l'honneur de rencontrer. _L'accent médiéval ? Il ne peut pas avoir plus de de cinq cents ans, il fait beaucoup trop jeune... _Nos âges étaient des leurres soit, mais à ce point ?

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner. Vous pourrez toujours me tuer si ce que je vous dis ne vous satisfait pas. »

_Ça j'en doute. Ni moi ni Giacomo n'en sommes capable dans le temps présent_. Mais je finis par céder. Peut-être était-ce cette chaleur douce qui émanait de son visage. Peut-être était-ce cette impression de _sécurité_ que j'avais près de lui. Et même si la trêve ne durait qu'une nuit, j'avais le cœur plus léger en marchant à ses côtés dans les rues de Palerme.

* * *

**_IV. 15 mai 1931_**

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps. Mon cousin n'était pas à l'auberge, alors nous parlâmes de nos vies en l'attendant. A l'instant où j'avais fait confiance à Judicaël, une sorte d'accord tacite s'était instauré. Nous parlâmes de musique et d'art, des sujets qui restaient neutres. Nous dansâmes aussi au son de l'orchestre. Passée une heure, Giacomo nous rejoint enfin, suivie par une belle femme en robe sombre. Judicaël et moi étions attablés avec une bouteille de mousseux. Nous étions encore rouges de notre tour de danse. Un grand poids tomba de mes épaules en les voyants. Ils avaient échappé à Leno et Guido.

« Jelila ! Cousin ! Nous vous attendions. »

J'étais heureuse de la voir. Jelila était une femme d'une intelligence redoutable. Si les Kane n'étaient pas réputés pour leur maitrise des langues étrangères, elle était pour sa part une linguiste accomplie. Cela avait dû jouer un rôle dans son admission au sein du Nome de Jérusalem à un si jeune âge.

Je l'avais un peu fréquentée durant les deux ans qu'elle avait passés au sein du Nome de Madrid. Mon oncle Lindor avait fait preuve de beaucoup de prévenances envers elle et m'avait demandé de l'aider à s'adapter à la vie espagnole. J'avais eu peur au début qu'elle ne me regarde de haut – les Kane faisaient souvent cela avec les bâtards – mais mes craintes s'étaient vite révélée infondées.

A vrai dire, j'avais de la compassion pour elle. S'il n'était sans doute pas facile d'être un Kane, il était plus difficile encore d'être l'unique héritière d'Abdias Kane. Et mon cousin l'avait quittée de manière scandaleuse. Sa famille ayant beaucoup d'ennemis, ils ne manquèrent pas une telle occasion pour s'en gausser, et Jelila dut affronter une nuée de remarques et moqueries. Ce qui était d'autant plus immonde qu'elle n'y était pour rien. A l'époque, j'étais encore fâchée avec Giacomo. Il avait été élevé en Bellini, c'est-à-dire, en enfant gâté, ne se souciant jamais des conséquences de ses actes.

Après l'assassinat de Lindor, elle avait cessé toute relation avec moi. Je crois qu'elle m'avait jugé complice, ce qui était à la fois assez juste et imprécis. Est-ce que j'aimais mon oncle ? Oui, énormément. Pourtant il était prêt à massacrer la moitié de mon Nome. Il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à Iskandar. Ce n'aurait pas été Giacomo, ça aurait été un autre. Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais. Il ne fallait pas laisser de prise au tragique, il ne fallait pas baisser ses gardes. J'avais souvent l'impression que ma vie n'était qu'une vaste farce, que je n'étais qu'un personnage perdu dans un engrenage tragique, une machine à produire du spectaculaire. _Pour émouvoir qui ? Pour la distraction de quelles âmes ? Les dieux sans doute. Nos dieux s'amusent_. J'avais décidé de rire aussi, de vivre, de jouir puisqu'autour de nous tout filait, tout nous échappait, et que jamais rien ne demeurai à l'identique. Voilà comment je me retrouvais à la veille d'un grand massacre à danser au son des orchestres avec un ennemi. _Contre le chaos, le rire. Il ne nait pas de lui. Il lui est une réponse._

Jelila s'assit un peu méfiante, dévisageant Judicaël. Mon cousin n'avait pas l'air plus confiant. Je réalisai soudain qu'ils avaient dû faire un bout de chemin ensemble. _Et ils ont réussi à ne pas s'entretuer ? La situation est vraiment grave dis donc !_

« Et lui ? »

Giacomo pointa sur le druide un index accusateur.

« Nous avons des choses à nous dire, lança Judicaël. »

– J'en doute. Comment se fait-il que Jelila Kane, ici présente ait eu à repousser l'assaut fourbe d'une bande de vous autres dégénérés des campagnes ? »

Je me tournai vers Jelila pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de traduction, mais elle leva une main d'un geste sec, et se tourna vers Judicaël, attendant une réponse :

« Vous avez rencontrés nos amis Guido et Leno je présume, il dit avec un sourire affable.

– Et quelques autres, elle jeta. Le barde est mort. Le druide est en fuite.

– Bien, il aurait été fâcheux qu'il meure. Voyez-vous, mes ordres sont de le capturer vivant. »

J'enchainai avant que la situation s'envenime :

« Le temps presse. D'ici quarante-huit heures, sans doute moins, les Phéniciens et Bellini vont lancer un assaut sur Palerme. La ville est bien défendue, mais nous avons capturé Girolamo Sforza ce qui réduit à néant la plupart de leur fortifications. Les Sforza _doivent_ négocier si nous voulons éviter les combats. Mais leur nouveau chef, Azzio ne négociera jamais.

– C'est un autre problème, dit Giacomo. Nous nous en occupons. D'ici quelques heures, Sforza sera de retour à la table des négociations.

– What assault ? demanda Jelila.

– I told you! Rouspéta mon cousin. The Bellini and their Phoenician allies are going to storm the city.

– No, you didn't tell me!

– I forgot then! You were too busy smashing furniture on me! Esme ? Aucun moyen d'annuler l'assaut ?

– Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Le côté Bellini…

– Iskandar s'en charge en personne. Notre seule mission est de s'occuper des Sforza. Toi le druide. Dis-nous ce que tu veux puis part !

– La paix assurément ! Comme je l'ai expliqué à votre charmante cousine, je suis là pour faire le ménage dans mes propres rangs. Les Celtes qui vous ont attaqués, il se tourna vers Jelila, font partie d'une faction rebelle qui aspire à vous voir déstabilisés. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de Nome en Italie, aucune autorité ne les entrave.

» L'Italie est plongée dans le chaos. Il va falloir beaucoup de boucs émissaires pour nous sortir de là et faire la paix. Vous aussi avez besoin d'un exutoire. Il y en a un de tout trouvé : l'état païen transnational, cette aberration ! Fédérer les Panthéons, les organisations supra nationales… Ils veulent l'impunité, face aux dieux et aux hommes. »

Giacomo hocha lentement la tête. Jelila plissa ses yeux, concentrée. Judicaël continua:

« Voilà ce que je vous propose : je me chargerai des Celtes. Je capturerai ceux de l'état païen et négocierai avec les autres. Les légions romaines, elles, devront quittent l'Italie et renoncent définitivement à leurs terres ancestrales ! Orsini imposera le calme à tous les autres.

– Orsini ? Tu le soutiens ? » Il réagit violemment. « C'est _lui_ qui a commencé tout ceci.

– Orsini et moi cherchons la même chose, éliminer les traitres dans nos rangs. Certes, comme tous les demi-dieux, il a une orientation idéologique un peu plus approfondie. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit sincère dans son combat contre le fascisme. Cependant, sa priorité reste de faire tomber D'Aubigné.

– En s'alliant avec lui ?

– En l'utilisant pour ses propres intérêts, avant de l'affaiblir et de le livrer à l'Olympe.

– On murmure qu'il manie des Oghams. Comment se fait-il?

– Question interne, répliqua sèchement Judicaël. »

Giacomo et lui s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Je réglerai _ce_ problème avec Orsini en temps voulu, il ajouta. Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas le souci de ma confédération.

– Dieux, que vous êtes procéduriers vous autres !

– Qui parle ? Je vous offre les Romains et l'état libre. Voilà les boucs émissaires dont vous avez besoin !

– Et Girolamo Sforza ? » Demanda Giacomo.

Je m'éclaircis alors la gorge :

« Capturé par Leno. Nos alliés Phéniciens l'ont récupéré le lendemain. Je crois qu'il est aux mains des forces de l'état libre.

– La bande à Jeannot, corrigea Giacomo. Assez de leur accorder le titre _d'état_. Ce sont juste des brigands. »

Il soupira : « Merci Esme, tu as fait de ton mieux. Nous prenons le relai. Quitte la ville. Récupère Girolamo et mets-le en lieu sûr. Loin de la bande et des Bellini.

– Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main. »

Je me tournai vers Judicaël.

« Leno va vouloir récupérer le prisonnier également. Nos chemins se rejoignent.

– En effet, il concéda. Et notre duo marche bien. A toi le Sforza, et à moi le druide.

Jelila avait cette expression sur le visage qui disait très clairement « _Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_ » Elle était restée silencieuse jusque-là, essayant d'assimiler ce flux nouveau d'informations. Enfin, elle demanda :

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire depuis toute à l'heure qu'une organisation, au-dessus des Panthéons, des lois, des pays essaye de déstabiliser le processus de paix de l'intérieur ?

– Euh… oui ? » J'avouais.

Elle eut l'air choqué.

« Comment cette situation s'est-elle installée ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je pense faire plaisir à tout le monde en déclarant _c'est la faute au Quatorzième_ _?_ Ils font de bons boucs émissaires eux aussi ricana Giacomo. »

Se moquer du Quatorzième était son sport préféré.

« Des incapables ! » Lâcha Jelila.

Elle était furieuse. Judicaël riait à grand éclats.

« Le Quatorzième est plus obsédé par l'idée de nous barrer l'accès à Paris qu'il ne s'occupe d'arrêter les vrais fauteurs de trouble. C'est un motif récurrent chez eux.

– Et la Saint-Barthélemy, ce n'était pas à cause de vous ? » Pointa Giacomo.

Judicaël rit un peu plus fort, avec cette expression de _si vous aviez vu toutes les choses que j'ai vues..._ Il se leva et quitta l'auberge. Je sortis un peu plus tard le rejoindre. Il m'attendait dehors. L'aube pointait, rose-orangée, comme une orange sanguine. J'embrassai mon druide avant le lever du jour et nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel pour les quelques heures qu'il restait. Après, il nous fallait retrouver Cosimo et les autres, trouver un prétexte pour l'absence des deux autres Celtes. Puis, ce serait un long chemin jusqu'à Catane.

* * *

_V. Conclusion : 15 mai 1931_

Jelila nous rattrapa juste avant que nous quittâmes la ville. Nous étions restés un jour de plus, avec Cosimo et Anita pour tenter de retrouver Leno et Guido. Vincenzo était parti devant transmettre les informations que nous avions collectées. Judicaël me couvrit le temps de notre entrevue. Comme toujours, elle alla droit au but :

« There is something important that we still need to discuss. Urgently.

– Have you talked to Desdemona?

– I did. She will work with us. But there is something you need to tell me.

– What is it Jelila?

– It's about your late cousin, Gian Bellini. Desdemona wants to see his body.

– He died years ago. Why does she care?

– Believe me, she cares.

– What use will she have of it?

– She says you are hiding him. He died in a mysterious way. Why haven't your grandmother started an inquiry?

– Most of our family members were facing arrest at this time. We couldn't take the risk. Anyway we _never_ do that.

– Why so?

– You should know why, as a _Kane_. Our families are full of skeletons and murders. It's better to let the dead sleep in the ground. You never know what you might find.

– What about the _truth_?

– Sometimes, if not often, peace is more valuable than truth.

– Well, now you can't have peace without this. Where is he buried?

– I don't know. I'm just a bastard Jelila. Those were troubled time. But maybe… See, Laura is the closest person to our grandmother. She might now… she's the only person who might know. And she will do anything to buy peace.

– She seems quite a reasonable person.

– She is. A kind person. I will talk to her. As soon as I can. Give me a week. Will it be enough for Desdemona?

– It will be.

– You seem quite fond of her after all.

– I dare say _I am_. She promised clemency and amnesty for your kin. Can't rebuild a Nome on a graveyard.

– What about you Jelila? You did a lot for us, why?

– I am a scribe of the Fourth Nome and a Kane. I serve Ma'at.

– It's quite a rare and splendid thing really. A magician that really works for peace inside our house.

– Well, I do not work for peace, I ache for truth. You can't have one without the other.

– I just hope the future won't prove you wrong dear girl. »


	26. Cinq femmes : 2

**XXVI. Cinq femmes (2)**

* * *

_Jelila Kane_

* * *

_Rome, Italie _

* * *

_**I. 13 of May 1931**_

I arrived in Roma on a warm June morning, in the company of Isaac Jacobi. We were the two experts sent by the 4th Nome for the negotiations. Iskandar often relied upon us in this kind of delicate matters. Few magicians at the Jerusalem Nome were studying genealogy and families' history, and all the magicians from the 200th Nome, Vatican City were involved in the Italian conflict. Though I was one of the youngest members of my Nome, and was now used to field missions. Last year, I had been sent to Mexico and in Rio de Janeiro. I now had some experience in solving the House's internal conflicts. Though, neither in Brazil nor in Mexico, had I dealt with other Pantheons.

I was quite thrilled actually. Chief Lector Iskandar specially asked for my presence. This was also an opportunity unlike any other to start investigating my father's murder. The headquarters of the Italian Nome had been deserted since Voiello's death, but the magical fences were still standing. Jacobi and I joined the chief Lector in one of the empty building's private rooms.

There was some tension hanging in the air when I entered the room. Iskandar was sitting in front of a dark-haired man, with sun-tanned skin and black almond eyes, who looked kind of pissed off. The Chief Lector smiled and welcomed us:

"Jelila, dear, welcome. Is it your first time in Italy?"

I nodded. He sighed.

"I'm afraid you won't have a lot of time to get familiar with the country. I will need you right away."

He introduces me to the man on his left:

"This is Michel Desjardins, head of the 125th Nome. You are both going to Sicilia he said. There were some movement of troops towards Palermo. Several clashes were reported as well. I want you to investigate and tell me exactly what it is. You will also meet with the Sforza forces gathered there and bring them to the negotiation table.

– I thought they were still in Napoli?

– Some are. But most of their strength have moved to Palermo and the Aeolian islands.

– What about the Bellini, Chief Lector?" I dared ask.

He cast me an exhausted look.

"I shall go to Venice myself, and speak to Lucrezia. She _will_ obey me now." He became silent for a time, apparently lost in his thoughts. Then he added:

"You will probably meet with other Pantheons as well. Be cautious. Desjardins is used to this kind of situations, trust his judgement."

The man didn't seem pleased. Iskandar carried on:

"You'll also take Berenice Koité with you. None of you are combat magicians. She'll find you on the road. Off you go now. Jacobi, a word please…"

_Fucking great. _I left the room alongside the French guy.

"I am…

– I know who you are, he just said.

– None of us is happy to be stuck here, so let just end this business as fast as we can.

– Agree, he sighed.

– Do you speak Italian?

– I do.

– How come you've learned…" _Not asking this question_.

"Let's just hurry up, would you?"

We decided to take the train to Napoli, and there, to catch the ferry for Palermo. It was much safer than a portal. Most of those had been trapped by Girolamo Sforza, a statuary magician, specialist in travelling magic, to prevent the Bellini from using them. The thought of ending up accidently burned alive wasn't really thrilling.

We went straight to the station. I let Desjardins buy the tickets. He was dressed in a grey linen stripped suit. I wore a long blue skirt with a white shirt and a large brimmed hat. We were probably an odd couple, as people gave us curious glances. That was, until I realized, that they were actually looking at _me_. With my dark skin and slanting eyes, I got a lot of weird looks. Not that I wasn't used to it of course.

Finally we caught the first train to Napoli. He stayed silent during most of the way, which felt nice. Actually, were both amazing at not talking. I studied him with curiosity. He was looking out the window, lost in his thoughts. My father had grown quite obsessed with him in his last years. _Could be a lead_. He was everything my family hated: low born, decadent, and amoral, in good terms with Russians, and had close relationships with a lot of Setian magicians. The fact that he was famous as the man who stopped Sekhmet (which was probably a fraud, considering the fact that he was a lousy combat magician) didn't help things.

According to Hannibal, he was a decent elementalist though. Not great, but better than most, especially at the French Nome. _Well, this is not hard to achieve, European elementalists are the worst, except in Russia of course. _

I got bored and tried to talk to him, after we reached Cassino:

"How do you manage to rule over Sarajevo? Alone?

– Got some help, he remained allusive.

– We were expecting you to fail.

– I know, he said. That's why I didn't."

Koité joined us in Caserta, and the weirdness increased. I knew Koité a bit, and she didn't like me. I think she disliked most of the Kane. Apparently she wasn't fond of Desjardins either. _This is going to be such a nice trip! So much fun!_

Berenice Koité was absolutely stunning. Dark black skin like Jabari's, big angry eyes, shaved head, a golden nose ring, something cat-like in her way of moving. Her last name suggested that she was from a griot Malian family, though I was pretty sure she never served in the 30th Nome of Timbuktu. I supposed she was a trained combat magician. She was dressed like a man, which was technically illegal.

According to the rumours, she was a trained god-huntress. They were few and usually only served for a century or two. Nina Menshikova was a famous one, though she was kind of retired now. She famously blasted Set back into _Duat_ during the Boxers Revolt in 1901, after having tracked him down throughout Asia. Cesare Bellini used to serve as a god-hunter as well, which wasn't really comforting, knowing that he was roaming the country with his sons, and that we might have to confront him. The most famous of them was probably Kosso Awad, an old Chadian warrior and the head of the Ndjamena Nome.

My family wasn't really fond god-hunters, though they respected them. We were more into policing rebels and rogue magicians. I'd heard that my uncle Thomas Huysmans, Satamon's husband, used to be one of them, though he kept quiet about it. Well, to be fair, he always kept quiet around my relatives. I still hadn't visited them in Louisiana, like I intended to.

"Have you ever killed a man?" She asked me suddenly.

I hadn't. I realized she'd also been studying me. We were standing on the platform, waiting for the train to leave.

"Never had the misfortune, I said.

– And Iskandar sent you? You're a _baby_!"

Desjardins rolled his eyes.

"Killing is not a proof of maturity, Berenice.

– I didn't mean this. There will be some fighting. What will she do? Is she reliable at all?

– Jesus, you lectured me for hours about how mean, and fierce, and powerful the Kane were. We'll be _fine_.

– Save me your optimistically careless rants. Too much is at stake here.

– _You_ are supposed to be the bodyguard, so just figure something out. Security is your concern, not mine.

– Well thank you so much for your investment and support.

– You're welcome."

He lit a cigarette. Koité hissed in return:

"Why do you always have to smoke so much?

– It calms my nerves."

To her greatest dismay, I lit a cigarette too. She rolled her eyes and went back inside.

"Also it keeps the naggers away, he added."

I chuckled. He relaxed and I thought one minute about the beauty of having a common foe. We smoke in silence, after that.

"So how do we do it? I said. How do we convince the Sforza to back to the negotiation table?

– No idea. _You_ do the negotiation part. I have a man to hunt.

– Alright then. What about Koité?

– Koité… he began, Koité is here to watch over us. In every sense."

I thought about Hannibal. _Iskandar is more concerned with his own plots and schemes than with the welfare of this house._ I disagreed, but the thought that Koité was just here to report to the Chief Lector made me uncomfortable. _Can't he trust us?_ We got back on the train and joined Berenice.

"Did they do it?" I asked the two of them. "The Bellini. Did they kill Voiello?"

I just needed the confirmation. Desjardins nodded.

"There is no way they should ever get to rule this Nome then!"

I couldn't understand why Iskandar wouldn't put them all behind bars. They had proven themselves felons.

"Careful, said Koité, don't talk like that in front of Sforza, they might understand that you support them, or worse, that the First Nome isn't impartial."

"Can't Iskandar just arrest them? We arrested lots of them in 1921.

– I don't know, said Desjardins. They have dangerous allies."

Koité sneered. "_Iskandar_ has in mind the bigger picture. They are actually quite loyal to the House. They only stir trouble when it comes to Sforza. Also, they keep all of the other chaos magicians in line."

She reflected for a moment and added.

"Sforza and Bellini are equal in numbers. They will carry on fighting until there is a difference significant enough to allow a new head of Nome to be elected."

That's what my father had said when he persuaded us to ally ourselves to them. For a Kane, he wasn't so adamant about slaying Setians. According to my mother, he used to persecute them, we all did, but something in his youth made him change his mind about the whole "opposing chaos magicians" stuff. But lowborn rogues? This was good game for him. I shot a glance at Desjardins. He was still serving in the Fourteenth Nome when my father's death happened. During the last century, my family had taken care of most of Champollion's runts. As I just said, we were good at silencing Rogue magicians. The Fourteenth, according to the events of the late century, was _lame_ at it.

When we arrived in Napoli, Koité left us in at the train station. She had some business to attend to:

"I have to meet someone first, then send a message to the Chief Lector. You go and buy tickets for the ferry."

We didn't ask her any questions. We were all used to working for the Chief Lector and knew questions were not welcome. It was better that we all ignored our personal side missions. Napoli was a beautiful city. I was admiring the view while waiting for Desjardins to buy tickets when someone called me:

_"Che ci fai qui ragazza?"_

I turned around, a man was standing in front of me, tall, in a form. He stroke my cheek with his gloved finger. I straightened. I hated being touched. Especially without my permission. The man was a tall militiaman. _Might be a Roman, _I tensed.

"_Questo è piuttosto un uccello esotico che hai qui."_

He addressed someone behind me. Desjardins had just joined us.

_"Non voglio problemi, signore."_ He said and put a hand on my shoulder.

_"No? _

_– Lei è mia moglie__. _

_– Più probabilmente la tua puttana, non è vero, signore?"_

I straitened. My Italian was basic, but still I understood the world "_puttana_". My hand reached my wand in the Duat and I prepared myself. His grip on me tightened as a warning. _If it's a fight you want, I'll give you one_. This place was really beginning to piss me off.

_"Di dove sei, straniero? _

_– Francia. Viene dalle colonie. Dahomey." _

They stayed silent for a minute, eyes locked, then, finally, the man shrugged and let go.

_"Nazione decadente_, he muttered. _Fortunatamente, le cose stanno cambiando qui."_

His hand let go of me. I took a deep breath. Humiliation was still burning my cheeks.

"I thought he was a Roman.

– Same, he answered.

– It would almost make the anti-fascist pagan league look nice, I joked.

– It certainly does, he muttered. Come, we still have to negotiate safe travel with harbour's nymphs."

White people at the Per Ankh weren't like most mortals. After all, they had to work under Iskandar's command for millennia. Of course, there were still a lot of tensions, but nothing comparable to this. For our life spans, colonization was a recent phenomenon. I had spent so much time with magicians, I had almost forgotten how wicked it was outside. I then remembered how my relatives used to deal with it.

"Couldn't you mind-manipulate them? I asked.

– No, he said. I have no idea how you do that."

That was stupid of me to ask. This kind of charm speak was the appanage of ancient bloodlines.

"You never heard about it?

– I do, I even saw people do it. I always assumed it had something to do with animal-charming magic. You just substitute the human to the animal. It must be extremely difficult, even on untrained common people.

– It is, I said."

My uncle was an expert at it. I wasn't, though I promised myself to try again. Koité found us.

"Something happened?

– Nothing unusual, I shrugged.

– Bartolomeo Sforza is dead." She announced.

I hid a smile. I never liked the man. He decided to join the Hogan. He didn't took part in the fight, though, he was already ailing. Desjardins asked:

"Is Azzio Sforza in charge then?

– Yes. We'll find him in Palermo."

I cursed. Azzio was a bloodthirsty maniac. And a close friend of Voiello. Our chances to bring him to the negotiation table were much tinier.

* * *

**_II. 14 of May 1931_**

Trouble found us as soon as we set foot on Sicilian soil. Azzio and the other Sforza were at the _Palazzo Mirto. _We headed there. Koité and Desjardins started a fight in French on the road, and for once I wasn't exactly fluent, which was a blessing, because I was getting fed up. I only caught some words like "Nome", "Celts" or "Iskandar". _Funny, usually I am bust-up specialist._ After my last family party, my uncle and I had two other major fights. After one of them, he wanted to use his authority as head of house to kick me out of the family, until Satamon and Sohan managed to convince him otherwise.

I looked around nervously. Palermo was magnificent sure, but its narrow stone streets were making me paranoid. I felt as though someone was watching me. It wasn't an impression. The shock was so brutal that it threw me on the ground. _What has just happened?_

With an angry shout, Koité was already throwing herself into battle. She slashed a dark silhouette with a _Khopesh_. Everything was moving too fast. I stood up. Desjardins immediately grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the ground again, which allowed me to avoid a fiery snake. Koité was fighting two people at the same time. I stood up again. A man, wearing a black shirt was facing me. _Ha-di_ I yelled. Nothing happened. I blinked. I said it again and watched my hieroglyph glowing weakly and disappearing in the air. What saved me was that he was actually looking at Desjardins, as if he knew him. This one threw a knife at him before he could move. Back shirt avoided it and tackled him against the wall. I was about to help, when someone began to sing.

One man was standing a little behind. Golden signs were circling around him as he sang and sang, and my limbs went all feeble and weak. Act, I said. My eyelids started to close on their own. I blinked. Black shirt had a bad wound on the side of his head. Apparently Desjardins had decided that the singer was a bigger threat and was moving towards him. I heard another singing. Berenice was trying to oppose the song magic. At last, Desjardins cut the man's throat. Koité fell on the ground, all bloodied, clutching her side. Black shirt was nowhere to be seen.

We dragged Koité to the Palazzo Mirto. Livia Sforza helped us inside. She was an experimented _sunu_ magician and immediately started tending to Berenice's wounds. Desjardins was speaking to her brother Horatio in the meantime. I felt quite useless. I couldn't understand why my spells hadn't work on them.

"Our magic doesn't work well on them, explained Koité later. But you're a Kane, couldn't you just fight them back with a weapon?"

_Well, neither my father, nor my uncle, nor my grandfather would ever let me wield a sword._

"I'm a woman, I said.

– What a pathetic excuse!" she answered angrily.

Koité was perhaps the most amazing fighter I'd ever seen. I left the room, ashamed. Desjardins smiled gently at me.

"You're a scientist, not a fighter. They are worse things than not being able to wield a _khopesh_, he told me.

– Oh, shut up!

– Shutting up, he agreed."

He went back inside Koité's room. He joined me later in the evening with a plate of fish and vegetables. I was sitting in the courtyard, still angry at myself.

"Eat." He told me.

I thanked him. We ate in silence.

"Do you know anything about Celts? I asked him.

– My old master was liaising with them, I would often follow him to Brittany or Bibracte. I never fought them, though. Just shared some ale.

– Who was he? Your master?

– Well, his name was Erwan Le Bihan.

– Never heard of him. Just an insignificant elementalist I suppose."

I hoped I'd make him angry, and I almost did. But he restrained himself and shrugged:

"He is a good friend, and a brave man. He saved my life during war, carrying a message behind the lines. Doing magic is extraordinary by itself. Some people can kill more people than others using it, and so? Doesn't make them more useful or respectable.

– No, it just makes the others weaker, I snarled.

– It's not necessarily a bad thing, weakness.

– Yes it is. Weak means you'll let people do horrible things to you and your people."

I was a Kane woman, and gods, I hated being _this_ weak.

"Weakness is unbearable, I added.

– You can't control things though. Some may happen anyway: war, grief, pain."

He'd spoken with the calm confidence. _Nothing we do will really keep the evil at bay, _I realized. I tried to protest, though I somehow agreed with him.

"We should be able to escape it, build ourselves a world where everything lasts forever. Magic can do that"

I was dreaming aloud now.

"You've read too much Plato, he smiled."

_Oh I did. My secret sin: Greek philosophers_. I'd read them all in secret when I was thirteen, after my grand-father declared it was garbage. Greeks were a dangerous bunch, their ideas went against most of our traditional values, like obedience and faith.

"This is not Plato's world. His world is elsewhere. Somewhere green plane trees grow and people talk of art and poetry drinking wine under arbours.

– A plane tree?

– It's in the Phaedrus.

– I had almost forgotten you were an elementalist, I laughed. Who reads philosophy looking for trees species?"

Actually, now I had no trouble imagining him as a peaceful guy, growing flowers in his garden and brewing his ale. There was some kind of contradiction with his reputation. He reminded of my mom, which felt extremely strange, considering that he was, well _Desjardins_. But she too loved her plants and her poetry books, and looking at the rain out the window for hours.

"We don't all have the luxury to just sit and watch the world crash and burn around. We've got work to do. And this day, I wasn't great at it, I added bitterly.

– You failed one combat because you had never met a druid before and now you are blaming yourself for everything in the world. It's a bit extreme, isn't it? You're like Koité, hard on yourself, and then on everyone around.

– You talk like a woman, I hissed.

– Oh, was _that_ an insult? Coming from whom?"

I blushed and went back to my fish.

"I was raised by women. Made me less stupid. Not as much as I would like, though.

– Why are you even trying to comfort me? I asked.

– I don't know, you look like shit right now, you know?"

_Fuck, he doesn't just sound like a woman, he really sounds like my mother. This is getting weird. _

"Cheer up, Jelila. We've won the day.

– _You_ are talking? The eternal brooding, angry-looking taciturn man?

– Just because I don't jump crazily around, expressing my hyperbolic joy and satisfaction like you Yankees do, doesn't mean I'm not happy. There is such thing called cultural differences. Also, _people_ are different.

– You really don't get me, don't you?

– You are blasé, not excited by anything.

– _Excited_?"

He looked confused.

"Tu n'es pas excité."

I remembered some French. He looked puzzled for a second, then had a wild grin.

"_Je suis excité_ means: _I'm horny_ in French.

– Oh gods!"

I started laughing, and he started laughing too, and soon enough, tears were dripping all over my face again. I breathed freely.

"Don't get wrong ideas, you are still a moron, and I hate you, I muttered.

– I wouldn't dare." he promised.

He asked me, after a moment:

"What do you study in Jerusalem?

– Genetics. How exactly your bloodline impacts your magical abilities.

– Nice. Care to explain what is the matter, with all of your great houses?"

He snatched a smile out of me.

"I'm still looking for the cretinism gene. I soon as I'll find it, I'll call you, I promised."

I gave him a side glance.

"I would study you though.

– Nah, thanks, he declined.

– Sure? I said. You're an interesting case. Not as bad as you should be.

– I do not have to be anything.

– You don't believe in blood magic.

– I don't get the fuss around it. The world is larger than that.

– Sure he is. He is also larger than what _you_ think of it.

– Well, sometimes it just seems… vain.

– You know why it looks so absurd? All those careful calculations and alliances between houses? It's all because it had once a certain meaning. Blood wasn't pointless, it was offered, against hosting.

– Oh, here we come again. The past is the past. We already have enough problems fighting among ourselves. Just imagine, what would have happened if some Sforza was hosting Sobek, and some Bellini got possessed by Set?

– Says the man who counts Champollion among his kin. You come from a rogue family, that's worst.

– Are you blaming me for the faults of my ancestors? I'm not responsible for them.

– Of course you are. If the good stays, so does the evil. Faults are transmitted from father to son.

– This is bullshit Jelila, and you know that.

– See, that's why you will never be a great house, you have no sense of blood and legacy.

– It's fine, I don't want to have any part in it.

– Can't have the benefits of magic and refuse the disadvantages.

– Blood magic is not everything.

– No, not if you want to just run away to the country side, to raise goats and grow vegetables, you muddy lowborn. That the most you can claim. And don't ever try to comfort me again." I jumped on my feet and left.

* * *

**_III. 15 of May 1931_**

After the dinner, I headed back to my room at the Palazzo. I was furious. Not only had I just spent an hour listening to Azzio's rambling about Bellini and Celts, I had to endure all his remarks about how incompetent my family had become. Koité and Desjardins had left the palace much earlier. At least, when the French guy was here, he kept distracting Azzio from me with his mere presence. _Why did Iskandar send me? I'm a Kane, he will never take me seriously_. The negotiations so far were a disaster. Azzio had made it very clear that he had no intend in dealing with us:

_"Is this all Iskandar has got for us? Iskandar's lowborn pet, the little Kane hoe, and the infamous griot girl?"_

At first I raised my voice, which earned me some angry shouting from Koité.

_"Jelila, what exactly are you doing? – Haven't you heard him? – You're supposed to negotiate. – To have a negotiation, first, you must have mutual respect. – Yeah, fuck this ass, agreed Desjardins."_

Desjardins had remained allusive as to where he was headed. He'd said that he had to "hunt someone", though I had no idea who this person was. Koité had gone with him. I was to wait for Iskandar's other agent, who had all the information about Bellini's troops in Sicilia.

I wondered where Desdemona was though. She was the one who described me Azzio as a cruel and ambitious man. He merrily trampled her claim on her father's succession. _Well, my own uncle did the same, but he's not that of a psychopath right? _

The curtain moved in my room. Before I could scream, a man stepped out of the shadows. I instantly recognised him. When he moved towards me, I slapped him on his face. He calmly stroke his cheek.

"Guess I deserved that, he said.

– Oh, do you?"

I slapped him again. It felt good.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?

– Saved you from a miserable and loveless marriage?

– You humiliated me, I yelled. In front of the whole house. You… you exposed us. You fucked up any possibility of an alliance between our families, you weakened us, and _they_, took advantage of that. I saw my house burn! I watched my uncles get _murdered_.

– Your uncles died because your father and his own father started a war against the Hogan. They died for your grandfather's ambition. Making me their murderer is not only unfair, it's stupid. Truth is, you would like me to be the bad guy in this story, makes you forget that maybe you were the bad guys all along.

– Shut up. How dare you even…"

I grabbed the first thing I saw, some kind of shitty vase and threw it on him. Sadly I missed.

"You are a liar! You told me that day, told me that you wanted to watch them _run_. Maybe our houses were already full of wood and oil, but you were laughing with delight when you lit a match."

I'd said it all in a breath. There was so much that I had dreamed to tell him, for so long.

"Maybe I was, he almost laughed.

– You're a fucking Setian. Like the rest of those fuckers, out there in Venice. You like chaos.

– Aye. And you like breaking things."

I threw another vase at him. It blew up on the floor. Now I'd ran out of them, which was a shame.

"Please, believe me Jelila, a house that crashes and burns, because somewhere in the world a little magician like me shared a kiss with a stranger, is not a house that _deserves_ to be saved.

– Easy for you to say so. You seduced me!

– We were going to get married, of course I tried to please you. Is it really my fault if it worked?

– You make it all about me! Stop pretending it was a generous gesture, when it was only about yourself, since the very beginning. I was just a side casualty."

His face relaxed and lightened up with a sad smile. He sighed.

"You are right, I wronged you. For this I ask forgiveness."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you feeling alright Bellini?

– Why is it every time I try to be nice people do not seem to believe me?

– Oh that's a good question! Why do you think so? You and your lowborn pet…

– Don't call him that."

His eyes had a murderous gleam, and I knew instantly I had gone too far.

"Listen carefully, he's off limits, understand?"

I nodded silently. He was standing dangerously close to me. I knew he had knives somewhere. He stood there in silence, and suddenly a smile flowered on his lips. He let go of me, instantly returning to his usual merry-joking-murderous state.

"I suppose we have an agreement then. Let us go, now!

– What? No, what kind of agreement… wait!"

I yelled and ran after him. He was already leaving the building, moving fast.

"What are you talking about?

– Come on we're late. Talking with you is always a pleasure, but we should still stay a bit professional. We have to meet with our insider. We'll get all the details, and then you can go and negotiate with the new Sforza heiress.

– Wait, what?

– Yes, you know Desdemona I presume? She told me herself, well, alluded to it."

_Can't believe it had to be him. _He lead me to some kind of shitty restaurant, were we found his cousin Esme, alongside a tall, handsome man, who obviously wasn't an Egyptian. _Another Celt. Off with them. It's really my day._ A few minutes later, Giacomo was already insulting him, and I just wanted to bang my head on the table. It was all too surrealist. As if it wasn't enough, I learned that we were on the verge of a massacre.

Finally, Esme Sabbia and the other druid left us. I turned to Giacomo. He stood up, went to pay, and left. I followed him outside.

"So what now?

– You will negotiate with Desdemona. She has to take the lead of her house. And I…" he had some sort of wild grin. "I will kill Azzio.

– Wait… If the Sforza find out it's you, a _Bellini_, or Iskandar, then we won't…"

I paused.

"Who will be blamed?

– Well the Celts and the Greeks. Not Judicaël's Celts of course. The one that are a part of the Free Pagan State. D'Aubigné's death warrant has been signed long ago. All Pantheons agreed to hunt him down. Even Orsini. He speaks for Olympus, and they want his head.

– A scapegoat.

– Aye, it's the only way."

I had a sour taste in my mouth. _More killing. Our blood is drying up_. _How far will this go?_

"Why do you look so happy?

– Well, for once, I love my job.

– Sweet Ra."

I thought about it for a second.

"He's decent. And _nice_. How did he ended with a psychotic shitbag like you?

– I told you to keep it professional, dear.

– Yeah, we are totally too highly qualified professionals, in an absolutely neutral relationship. So how would you describe your job?

– Garbage manager.

– Gar… I'm done. I'm done with you Bellini.

– Well, I'll tell you when I'm done. With my task I mean. Desdemona will be around in the afternoon I think, she's still in the Aeolian Islands.

– At least someone sensible to talk to."

* * *

**_IV. 17 of May 1931_**

"How are they taking it?

– Horatio is still reluctant. But he will fall in line, just like the rest of them."

Desdemona took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, enjoying the cold breeze.

"The assault is this evening.

– The assault will never take place. I'm ready to negotiate. Lucrezia wrote me."

She was just as beautiful as ever, in her emerald dress, her skin like porcelain, her braided hair hidden under a capelin. She looked like a doll.

"Funny no? A Bellini working for my ascent. I'd told him he would come to this."

_Not a doll, a marble sculpture. _

"I talked to Orsini as well. I think I can restore the peace.

– You are really trying to help your Nome, I realized.

– Maybe I wasn't lying all along. I am not blind to the Sforza's wrong doing. I am sick of seeing us fighting amongst ourselves like dogs.

– I misjudged you, I apologised. I thought you were just a frantic power-hungry woman."

She smiled. I was intrigued. She was missing her usual scorn this evening. I couldn't stop staring. She looked different, more powerful. She already looked like the Sem priest she was preparing herself to become.

"I can't really blame you. Not after our little display here. Some of us Sforza _are_ chaos mages, but of a different kind. We were priests of Sobek, and Sobek is family. It's protection. It's the flowing waters of the Nile River, and the bountiful harvest growing high and golden. It's rage and claws against the outsiders.

– Outsiders, I echoed her. How will we deal with the Celts?

– I will chase form this land this so-called pagan state. The rest of them shall remain silent. What is separate should remain separate. I heard some of them attacked you?

– They want us to stay divided.

– Silent and stagnant you mean. As for the Romans, I might have an idea."

She reflected a second and suddenly added:

"There's something more that I want, Jelila. There is one thing I can't get from Giacomo: Gian's body. It's about you too. Without it, everything we do here is meaningless.

– Why won't he tell you?

– He says he doesn't know. Which might be true. And he's not the best person to investigate either.

– I think I know, who I can ask, I said. Will it be enough? Will Sforza negotiate?"

She just nodded. Then stared at me, with her venom-like eyes:

"What about you Jelila? I'm glad they sent you. Are you with me?"

_Sacrifices must be made. This is the price for power. You know that Jelila. You know what she's doing with Hannibal. You know what's coming. _

"I'm not afraid." I said, though I felt a lump in my throat.

"Really dear? Necromancy is no light thing.

– I want the truth, I said. Now more than ever.

– And your Nome?

– I will not challenge my uncle, but I won't bow to him either. And I will help Hannibal and you Desdemona, not because it's in my interest, but because I believe it's the right thing to do. Enough with the clever plans, and this wicked game of passion and interests!"

_Enough with the shame of the plotting and hiding, and lurking in the shadows. __It's time to be noble again! And Jabari was right all along, about downfall and decadence, and our own abasement. He got the diagnosis right, but he is also wrong with the problem's solution._

* * *

_**V. Conclusion: 7 of July 1931** _

After two months of travels, negotiations, failed necromancy I headed back home, to the Twenty-First. The house was quiet. All of my cousins, Jabari's boys and the Tlacaelel kids, were sitting at the table on the terrace, studying. Inaya and Izel wrote essays, Marwa and Julius were working on some calculus, and Amos learning sacred drawings. Even little Noam was busy reproducing some hieroglyphs on a blank page. They all stopped working when the saw me. I took a look at Julius' work.

"Wrong." I just said.

Julius grumbled. I looked at Marwa's.

"Also terrible" I commented. "What's up with geometry and you two?

– Izel won't help us, complained Marwa."

Izel was smart, but in spite of her teacher's encouragement she stuck to the usual _sunu_ path, healing magic. All of the Tlacaelel girls were a bit old-fashioned. Then, so were aunt Zaïna and Jabari.

"Good thing she won't. Figure it out."

I grabbed Amos and moved him on the bench to make myself a place.

"You do realize you can't just draw figures the way you like? They are some rules you need to follow.

– I like it this way, he muttered."

I sighed and ran my hand through his hair.

"Your papyrus is a disaster. And you Noam, your Hieroglyphs should be on a _straight_ line.

– Where were you this time? Interrupted Julius.

– Italy.

– Whoa. That's cool.

– Where did you learn words like that? In Cairo?"

I stood and left before I could distract them even further.

"Alright imps, keep working!

– I told you to be more serious, sneered Inaya, but you _never_ listen."

Alma met me outside on the terrace. She was beautiful as ever, wearing a simple white dress, golden earrings, and a light white veil on top of her black curls.

"Summer time, she excused them. I'm sure they'd prefer to play outside. How are things in Italy?

– Better, but still chaotic. Iskandar is now concerned about something else actually. There might be a new campaign of extermination of Setian magicians. It's true that they aren't really helping us with their frantic. Is your husband home?

– In his study. Will you stay a bit?

– I just came to meet with my uncle. Then I'll go."

I went upstairs to meet Jabari.

"I've heard you've been quite busy." He greeted me continuing to write.

"Negotiating peace treaties can qualify as busy, I'm sure, I just said. Who are you writing to? Woolworth building.

– Empire State Building now.

– What?

– They've moved."

_Oh_. I thought. I looked out of the window. Jabari quietly finished his letter, and put down his pen.

"I'm sure, the Sforza succession sets a precedent now, he noticed.

– I did not support Desdemona because she's a woman, but because she was in love with a Bellini once.

– How so?

– Doesn't matter. She's moderate. She can and will unite the 8th Nome. Italy is of too much importance to be left in _Isfet's_ claws." I looked him in his eyes.

"Some Celts _attacked_ us. They were ready to do anything to weaken the Nome. They didn't want the negotiations to succeed. _Outsiders_ are mingling with our internal politics, trying to weaken and divide our House, Uncle! This is matter of honor and security! So I will not press my claim against you. Who would I be if I tried to weaken our family in these troubled times?"

Jabari's jaw almost dropped from surprise, but I wasn't finished yet:

"But this comes at a price. You will _not_ try to marry me off. I will be the only judge in this kind of matters. In everything else, I will be a loyal member of this family.

– You are proud Jelila.

– Just like my father.

– But you are smarter than him.

– That's kind of you to say so."

A faint smile dangled on his lips, the kind he gave me when I was still a child missing her father. I kissed him and left.

I was going to pay a visit to Satamon in Louisiana. I wanted to have a conversation with Thomas. I had learned one thing in Italy: I would never make the same mistake. Was I going to lower myself to the ranks of the Bellini, or the Sforza? Was I going to squabble with my own blood over some crumb of American soil when the world was ahead, bright, rich, and wide? _You can keep the Twenty First Nome, uncle. Who wants to share the territory with the Greeks anyway? I'll get myself my own Nome, and it won't be some little mansion on a warehouse. _

_Traduction_ :

_Che ci fai qui ragazza?_ \- Que fais-tu ici, demoiselle ?

_Questo è piuttosto un uccello esotico che hai qui_ \- C'est un oiseau assez exotique que vous avez ici.

_Non voglio problemi, signore_ \- Je ne veux pas de problèmes, monsieur.

_Lei è mia moglie_ \- C'est ma femme.

_Più probabilmente la tua puttana, non è vero, signore?_ \- Plus probablement votre pute, n'est-ce pas, monsieur?

_Di dove sei, straniero?_ \- D'où venez-vous, étranger?

_Francia. Viene dalle colonie. Dahomey_. – De France. Elle vient des colonies. Du Dahomey.

_Nazione decadente. Fortunatamente, le cose stanno cambiando qui_. - Nation décadente. Heureusement, les choses changent ici. "


	27. Cinq femmes : 3

**XXVII. Cinq femmes (3)**

* * *

_Desdemona Sforza_

* * *

_Naples, Italie _

* * *

**_I. 13 mai 1931_**

Mon père mit du temps à mourir. Des années pour être précise. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Je l'ai vu s'éteindre peu à peu. D'abord sa mémoire immédiate commença à lui faire défaut. Cela passait par de petites choses, un rendez-vous oublié, des objets perdus… Mais bientôt il commença à oublier les visages, et _cela_, cela était le plus douloureux. Puis vint la démence. Notre courte arrestation eut raison de ses dernières lumières. Il était aigri, paranoïaque, violent dans ses dernières années. Il est mort sans reconnaitre mon visage.

Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, je n'avais que lui. Le plus dur c'est de laver ma mémoire pour ne garder en moi que les souvenirs d'avant, les souvenirs du meilleur. Quand j'étais toute petite et qu'il me prenait dans mes bras. Quand il m'emmenait escalader les pentes du Vésuve pour cueillir les bourrasques et me disait à l'oreille : « _Tu es ma princesse chérie et le monde sera exactement ce que tu voudras !_ »

La guerre était aussi laide que sa mort. Un corps que nous trainions, des escarmouches de vieillard séniles et débiles, incapables de livrer réellement bataille, incapables de conclure la paix. Nos querelles étaient des radotages éculés, des histoires sans queue ni tête que nous nous ressassions inlassablement. D'aussi loin que je me souvenais, on m'avait élevé dans la haine. Des objets de haine, il y en avait beaucoup : les Bellini d'abord, ces empoisonneurs ! Les Phéniciens et leur amour de la chair d'enfant. Les espions d'Iskandar prêts à tout pour ronger nos griffes. Les familles combattantes et leur orgueil démesuré.

Le jour où Gian me pris dans ses bras pour la première fois, je trouvai en lui mon propre reflet, les mêmes démons inversés. Comme tous les enfants de grande famille, nous avions étudié ensemble à Héliopolis, dans les mêmes classes. Quand nous avions dix ans, il me tirait les nattes et j'ensorcelais ses affaires. Quand nous avions quinze ans, nos bagarres étaient devenues légendaires. A l'âge de vingt ans, alors que nous nous disputions au sujet d'un duel ayant opposé son cousin bâtard Livio Sabbia à mon propre oncle Azzio, je l'embrassai contre le mur pour l'empêcher de finir une de ses phrases. En 1919, quand mon père pris la décision, contre l'avis de tous, de nous entrainer dans la guerre d'Amérique, je couru le trouver, lui en premier.

Gian connaissait personnellement Samuel Keane, le cousin d'Abdias et Jabari. Il avait accompagné son propre cousin Giacomo, pour les retrouver à Paris, et discuter d'une alliance avec la famille Kane. J'en avais d'abord ri :

_« Les Kane ne voudront jamais de vous, vous n'êtes que de la boue sur leurs sandales. Ce sont les fils de Narmer, vous êtes les fils de la pute d'un roi Hyksos. _

_– Abdias pense différemment. Il voit plus loin que Jabari. Et le sang de pharaon reste le sang de pharaon qu'il vienne du côté droit ou gauche du lit. _

_– Tu es soucieux pourtant… _

_– Nonna veut cette alliance. Nous allons vers une nouvelle guerre, sur le sol Américain cette fois. Giacomo est un Bellini pur souche, narcissique et vain. Il cherchera juste à instrumentaliser son nouveau réseau d'alliance pour vous couper l'herbe sous le pied. Pauvre fille… Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'engage. » _

Il me disait encore :

_« C'est une lutte fratricide qui nous oppose. Nous ne pouvons y mettre fin qu'à un poste de pouvoir. Cela implique des sacrifices et des mensonges. » _

_Tu t'es trompé sur cela Gian, tu t'es trompé sur bien des choses à vrai dire. Où es ton corps ? Pourquoi ? Tout s'enchaine et je ne sais plus rien, ni que faire, ni où aller, ni que croire. _

_Abdias Kane_, je me rappelais de lui. _Un homme étrange_. Il aimait s'entourer de nécromanciens et de voyants de toutes sortes. Il parlait aux Grecs, aux Celtes, aux Romains... Il connaissait toutes sortes de secrets : il avait vu mourir son oncle Nahum ; il avait porté son coup fatal à Champollion. Il n'était même pas vraiment mort, il avait juste disparu_. Parti comme il a vécu_. C'était un homme du silence, taciturne et brillant.

Où était-il le corps de Gian ? L'avait on embaumé comme il se devait ? Dans quel cimetière, quelle terre, quel Occident reposait-il ? Un jour il avait cessé de m'écrire. Et puis, il n'y avait eu que ces quelques lignes dans une coupure de journal, et l'habituel silence mensonger de la famille Bellini. _Le secret n'est pas mort._ _On peut toujours faire parler les morts. Les corps ne sont pas condamnés au silence éternel. _

Debout dans la galerie, je remuais toutes ces pensées dans ma tête. Tante Leticia m'appela, interrompant mes réflexions :

« _Desdemona_. Viens, c'est la fin. »

_Il était temps_. Je rentrai dans la chambre. Le corps de mon père était étendu sur le lit, enfin paisible. Le soulagement m'étreint. Je n'en pouvais plus. Voilà des années qu'il fallait en finir ! Ma tante Leticia Voiello et mon grand oncle Horatio étaient à son chevet. Je m'approchais du grand lit. Il rouvrit alors ses yeux, une dernière fois, poussa un long râle, puis _rien_. Je lui fermai les paupières.

Il n'y avait plus personne à Naples. Tous étaient partis, en Sicile, en Vénétie, aux îles Eoliennes… _Te voilà mort dans l'indifférence générale, mon petit papa_. Une boule dure se forma dans ma gorge, mais je retins mes larmes. Mon père n'aurait pas voulu de ça. Mon père m'avait toujours dit qu'il fallait laisser les morts, on avait déjà bien à faire avec les reste.

« Il faut réunir la famille souffla Horatio. Pour les funérailles.

– Et demander un cessez-le-feu ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, tu le sais !

– Leticia, je t'en prie.

– Son testament, je demandai. Où est-il ? »

Le silence me répondit.

« Qu'en as-tu fait ? J'accusai Leticia.

– N'as-tu pas honte, petite sotte ? Ton père git là, mort, et tu n'es concernée que par son héritage ?

– Tu l'as détruit, avoue-le.

– De quel droit…

– Ne mens pas. Je sais que tu as écris à Azzio, avant les autres. »

Leticia me dévisagea, les narines frémissantes.

« En effet Desdemona, j'ai écrit au chef de nos opérations militaires pour l'avertir du décès de ton père. Nous _sommes en guerre_, le moindre relâchement nous sera fatal. La conquête de la Sicile est presque achevée. Il ne nous reste qu'à prendre Catane, et… »

_Pauvre idiote. Catane est fortifiée, aux mains de Phéniciens. C'est un piège, et nous sommes en train de tomber dedans. A moins qu'ils n'attaquent Palerme. Ce serait téméraire, mais bien une audace dont ils seraient capables._ Je quittais la pièce, furieuse.

« Desdemona, attend. »

Je me retournai dans la galerie. Horatio m'avait suivie.

« Ton père a fait modifier son testament. Il y a deux ans. Tu n'y étais plus mentionné. C'est moi qui l'ai fait disparaitre.

– Oncle, vous…

– Ce massacre doit prendre fin, il appuya. Nous n'avons plus les moyens de cette guerre. »

Il ajouta, suppliant :

« Girolamo est à Palerme. C'est le seul magicien en statuaire de notre famille. Tu ne dois pas laisser Azzio le sacrifier, je t'en prie. »

_Girolamo, bien sûr_. Il avait toujours été son petit-fils préféré. C'était un garçon doux, curieux, absolument terrifié par mon usurpateur d'oncle. Je l'aimais bien. Il aurait dû naitre ailleurs, une autre famille, un autre continent, loin de nos histoires et tombeaux.

« Bérénice Koité est en ville. Rencontre là, parle-lui. Tu dois prendre le commandement, nous sortir de l'impasse. C'est ce que ton père aurait voulu. »

Je lui touchai le bras et murmura :

« Rassurez-vous oncle. Je n'ai _aucune intention_ de me laisser marcher dessus. »

* * *

**_II. 17 mai 1931_**

On avait retrouvé le corps de mon oncle sur une plage à l'Ouest de la vile, lavé par les vagues. Il avait été tué d'une lame grecque. C'était un travail propre, un travail d'assassin confirmé. _Alors cher oncle ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu ne l'attendais pas celle-là, ordure !_ Je fis quelques pas sur la terrasse et inspirait profondément, humant avec délices l'air marin.

_Attendre jusqu'au soir maintenant. J'ai placé ma confiance dans mes ennemis. Si les Bellini nous attaquent, je suis mains vides, exposée comme un Christ. Venez me prendre. C'est un risque par lequel il me faut passer. Cependant s'ils touchent à un seul cheveu de Girolamo, je les… je les… Ne pas y penser, surtout pas…_

Je me tenais sur la terrasse déserté du palazzo, au-dessus de la mer, juste après le départ de la fille Kane. _Jelila, drôle de fille... Elle a un grain, ça c'est sûr, elle tient de son père. En tous les cas, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Mais je ne m'en sortirai pas sans elle. Elle seule a étudié la Nécromancie à ce niveau. Elle est brillante, étonnement érudite. Et puis vraiment jolie en réalité._

J'aimais me moquer d'elle, mais malgré son étourderie apparente, il y avait quelque chose qui m'impressionnait chez elle. Sa lucidité, sa droiture aussi, sa loyauté aux siens. _C'est compliqué, les pères. Mais à la fin du jour, il nous revient d'honorer leur mémoire. Les Kane comprennent cela, ils sont les fils d'Horus. Mais les Bellini eux… _La famille Bellini était pavée d'assassinats et de meurtres intestins. _Le pire ennemi d'un Bellini reste toujours son frère_, me disait mon père. _Ils ont misé sur un dieu terrible._ Et Baal se nourrissait d'enfants, enfin Baal-Moloch.

C'était curieux cette ambivalence. Baal et Set, le même dieu aux deux visages. Baal était venu avec les Orientaux à l'époque des Pharaons Hyksôs, les ancêtres des Bellini, et avait alors été assimilé au dieu rouge. _Et si les Bellini parvenaient à calmer les Phéniciens, c'est qu'ils ont un pouvoir sur eux, et s'ils ont ce pouvoir… Pas étonnant qu'Iskandar soit allé négocier avec Lucrezia en personne. _

Je fis quelques pas, nerveusement. L'attente était insupportable. _Elle ne devrait pas tarder, où sont-ils tous ?_ Azzio était mort dans la nuit. Tante Eleanor et mes cousins avaient aussitôt décidé que je devais prendre la tête des troupes en attendant. Le nouveau prêteur romain, Marco Paolini, un descendant de Mars, m'avait aussitôt assuré son soutien. _Ils comptent sur moi, je dois achever la partie maintenant, les tirer de là, sain et saufs… Dieux, ce que j'ai peur quand même ! Surtout ne pas l'avouer, ne jamais l'avouer. _

Je sursautai en entendant des pas dans mon dos. Un homme me rejoignit sur la terrasse. Il était grand, blond vêtu d'un costume brun. Je me détendis un peu en le reconnaissant.

« Tu vas bien Arthur ?

– Plutôt bien, oui, me sourit Chase avec son habituelle chaleur.

– Tu es en avance.

– Je n'aurais pas voulu manquer cela.

– Notre massacre ?

– La conclusion d'une paix historique.

– Tu en as de l'espoir !

– Je n'ai que ça. Si nous n'arrêtons pas l'inéluctable, mes jours sont comptés.

– Je t'ai promis ma protection Arthur. Les Bellini n'oseront pas te toucher.

– Ils ne sont que des pions, comme nous tous ici… Les jouets des dieux.

– C'est ici l'Egypte ! Les _dieux_ sont nos jouets. Il en a toujours été ainsi.

– Pas Set, il est fait d'un autre bois, d'une autre essence devrais-je dire, que ses frères. »

Il y avait quelque chose de dur et caché chez les Bellini, un secret, une chose qu'ils protégeaient. Un secret que les Kane partagent en partie. Sinon pourquoi cette alliance ? _Set est là quelque part, affleurant, caché… N'importe quel Sethien est suspect désormais._ _Depuis les jours de Nahum Kane, le monde entier sait qu'ils sont mêlés à ça… _

Je pensai aux magiciens du Nome, ceux du rang, dont l'existence n'était nullement troublée de nos rites et cultes. Cela devait être facile de n'être qu'un simple pion, sans secrets ni héritages. Pas de devoirs envers les dieux, nul sacrifice à accomplir.

« Tu as peur ?

– De mourir ? Je ne sais pas.

– On sait toujours ce genre de choses. »

Il ne répondit rien.

« D'Aubigné a disparu, j'ajoutai. »

Horatio m'avait contacté. Leur campement sur le continent était désert. Ses troupes avaient disparues dans la nature. Toutes les troupes de l'état païen s'étaient comme évaporées.

« C'était couru d'avance. » se moqua Chase.

La frustration m'envahit. _Tout était presque parfait. A présent me voilà là à attendre. Je resterai la fille qui n'a pas su venger son oncle. Je ne puis me permettre de commencer mon règne sur une faiblesse. _

« Iskandar a envoyé un homme le traquer, repris Chase. Votre Maison de Vie se chargera de lui. »

J'étais au courant. La pensée ne m'enthousiasma guère.

« Et qui donc ? _Koité ? Desjardins ?_ Je crachais. Des moins-que-rien. Comment pourraient-ils réussir là où Orsini a échoué ? »

_Quel mépris. Il aurait pu un magicien habitué à traquer les rebelles, un Menchikov, ou Aaron Kane. Même un Bellini tiens. Qu'avons-nous là ?_ _Un petit élémentaliste qui n'a obtenu son poste qu'à la faveur de la tricherie et de la sédition et une gamine fugitive qui fait honte à sa propre famille ! _

« Tu attends quelqu'un ?

– Oui. » Je fis sèchement, me retenant de faire à nouveau les cent pas.

_Reste là sans bouger. Quand tu auras à affronter le Nome, tu devras être capable de demeurer aussi stoïque qu'une statue_. Chase demeura à mes côtés, savourant le silence. De nouveau, j'entendis des pas.

Esme Sabbia entra à son tour. Elle avait l'air épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés, un de ses bras bandé. Chase fit un mouvement en la voyant. Sabbia eu un geste de surprise.

« Vous vous connaissez ? Je demandai.

– Nous nous sommes croisés, répondit juste Sabbia.

– Dans les Balkans précisa Chase. »

Je n'insistai pas. J'avais un souci plus urgent :

« Girolamo ? Je demandais, accusatrice.

– En sécurité. »

Je cachai mon soulagement. _Dieux merci. Elle l'o tiré des griffes de Cosimo Bellini_. Je connaissais le troisième fils de Cesare de réputation, il était le plus cruel de tous. Duccio, l'ainé, savait encore observer les convenances. Maurizio et Cosimo étaient deux assassins entrainés. _Et_ _Giacomo…_ Il avait toujours été un peu différent, un excentrique, un fou disait-on, mais l'instabilité courait dans les veines de leur famille. _Il_ _y en a encore un dernier, Orfeo, plus les deux sœurs, Chiara et Laura._ Je ne les connaissais que de loin, mais j'allais devoir leur faire confiance, ce qui ne me ravissait pas. _Dieux, et combien de cousins et bâtards encore ? Ils se reproduisent comme de petits lapins, c'est une guerre que nous ne pouvons pas mener._

« Il vous sera rendu une fois à Rome, en présence du Chef Lecteur. »

_A mon élection. _Je tentai de cacher mon inquiétude, maitrisai le ton de ma voix et demandai :

« Comment va-t-il ?

– Secoué mais bien portant. Mes cousins ne l'ont pas trop abimé.

– Pas trop ? »

Sabbia croisa mon regard glacial.

« Il est intact, c'est cela que je veux dire. »

_Reste à voir quel sens vous autre donnez au mot_ _intact_.

« C'est bien vrai ce que l'on dit, il ne faut ne jamais confiance à un bâtard. »

Sabbia releva fièrement la tête.

« A l'instant, ta vie est entre mes doigts, elle rappela.

– Je ne le sais que trop, je murmurai avec amertume. L'assaut est-il annulé ?

– Nonna en a donné l'ordre. »

_Pas de messe sanglante ce soir… C'est fini._ J'en tremblai presque.

« Le Grand Prêtre… A-t-il trouvé ce qu'il recherchait ?

– Leno Cervos a filé. L'Etrusque également. »

_Amateurs_.

« Ce sont des histoires de Celtes. Bon débarras.

– Ce ne sont pas que des histoires de Celtes, soupira Chase, que j'avais presque oublié. C'est l'histoire de l'Europe qui s'écrit à présent.

– Si le prêtre…

– Judicaël, coupa Sabbia.

– Si le Celte voulait vraiment son druide, il n'avait qu'à s'en saisir lorsque vous parcouriez la campagne, assassinant nos hommes. »

Les yeux de Sabbia brillèrent.

« Il voulait le raisonner.

– Les touchantes histoires de nos collègues païens ne m'intéressent guère. Jelila t'as chargée d'une mission de ma part.

– Que j'accomplirai répondit Esme. Fais-moi confiance. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. A Rome, quand je reverrai toute ma famille… »

_Alliance improbable, mais il devait en être ainsi. Quand on veut la paix on se retrouve à discuter avec ses ennemis, non ses frères. _Esme Sabbia me fixait de ses yeux gris sombre. _Des yeux de Bellini _je frissonnai, ils m'en rappelaient d'autres.

« J'ai été injuste avec toi, je me repris. Excuse-moi. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Etrange amabilité pour une Sforza.

– Ne me confond pas avec mes oncles. Nous ici qui servons le Per Ankh sommes tous du même bord. »

Sabbia me regarda, regarda Chase, puis hocha la tête avant de rebrousse chemin.

« _Ensemble_, elle me rappela. Je ne te ferai pas de coup fourré. »

Je la laissai repartir. Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite. Rome m'attendait. _A mon tour maintenant_.

* * *

**_3\. 16 juin 1931_**

Quand il avait saboté les portails du territoire, Girolamo n'avait pas osé pénétrer sur le territoire du Deux Centième Nome. Des Treize obélisques antiques seul celui du Vatican, directement relié à Héliopolis était resté fonctionnel. Il s'était jadis fièrement tenu sur le Cirque Maxime. Il avait vu Saint Pierre être crucifié sous son ombre. Rebaptisé comme tous les autres pour signifier le triomphe de la papauté, il faisait désormais office de cadran solaire sur la place Saint Pierre.

Debout face à lui je regardais défiler un à un les membres de notre Nome, venus de toute l'Italie. Ils étaient quelques centaines. Ma poitrine se gonfla involontairement de fierté en voyant leur nombre, plusieurs centaines. _Trois cents magiciens et treize obélisques pour une seule ville. Eternelle Rome. Et ils voudraient que j'aille chercher ma fortune ailleurs ?_

Un autre était en construction, un bien plus grand, en marbre de carrare. _Quels qu'ils soient, les hommes cherchent toujours à imiter les nôtres_. Les Egyptiens étaient morts mais leurs magiciens étaient restés. Nous connaissions encore le secret des Obélisques. Nous avions promis d'aider les architectes à l'achever, en échange de quoi on nous laisserait notre indépendance. _A la gloire de Mussolini. Peut-être pourrons nous nous entendre, après tout, mieux vaut un pouvoir laïque que la toute-puissance du pape. Il n'a que trop prouvé que l'Eglise entend encore lutter pour conserver son autorité de jadis. Même si on commence à la rogner de toutes parts_. _Déjà en France, depuis 1905…_

Je sortis soudainement de mes pensées. Une jeune femme à la longue robe noire et aux bijoux d'obsidienne s'approcha de moi. Un grand silence se fit. Elle était la première Bellini à être venue. Le pas léger, comme une danseuse, elle parcourut l'espace qui nous séparait sur la place.

« Laura Bellini, je la saluais.

– Desdemona Sforza» elle fit en retour.

Puis, remuant à peine les lèvres, de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse discerner ses mots :

« Esme m'a parlé de toi. Ma grand-mère a accepté la main tendue du Chef Lecteur. Moi, je choisis de saisir la tienne.

– Nous devons cesser cette guerre. Elle ne nous porte que la ruine. Mais un avenir radieux ne peut avoir qu'un prix : la vérité.

– A ce qu'il parait. Es-tu sûre de la vouloir ?

– Je veux payer mes respects aux morts, à _nos _morts. »

Laura me sourit tristement.

« Après ton couronnement alors, princesse. Je n'aurai rien à te refuser. Si c'est le prix à payer pour notre absolution, alors je suis prête à me salir les mains.

– Notre haine n'aura pas lieu d'être dans le nouveau Huitième Nome. Il est de la place pour tous au rendez-vous de l'histoire. Mais vous jonglez avec le feu. Vous finirez tous en Antarctique ou sur l'échafaud sans mon aide.

– Les miens ne pensent pas tous comme nous. Nonna les fera taire, mais elle n'est pas éternelle.

– Je le sais bien. J'ai les même sous notre toit. »

Nous nous dévisageâmes en silence, comme deux miroirs affrontés.

« Peut-être est-il bien revenu alors, le temps de l'alliance » rêva soudain Laura Bellini, et je tressaillis en la dévisageant.

_Si seulement elle pouvait prendre la place de sa grand-mère_… je me surpris à penser. Lucrezia était vieille, son fils Cesare lui succéderait, puis Duccio… Laura les surpassait autant en sagesse qu'en sens politique. Mais elle se ravisa soudain et se moqua de moi :

« Quel pouvoir me penses-tu avoir ? L'oreille de Lucrezia ? Les secrets des Bellini ? Du vent tout cela. Nous n'avons rien à cacher, nous ne faisons que semblant d'avoir des secrets, cela nous rend plus effrayant.

– Peut-être… j'admis.

– Les miens seront là dès demain, à l'ouverture des votes. » Elle conclut avant de me tourner le dos ; et je la regardai longuement redescendre les marches avec son pas de danseuse.

J'avais déjà les voix de ma famille et de ses alliés. Jelila et le premier Nome, grâce à l'accord passé avec Lucrezia, m'avaient assuré une partie des voix des soutiens de Bellini. Je pouvais réunir les deux tiers nécessaire. Ensuite, il ne me resterait plus qu'à être confirmée par le conseil du deux-centième Nome et le Chef Lecteur. _Je touche au but_.

Je reçu les plus importants de mes soutiens dans notre résidence jouxtant le Nome romain. Iskandar s'était déjà retiré à Héliopolis après son voyage à Venise, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux murmures, beaucoup s'inquiétant de son état de santé. Jelila Kane et Isaac Jacobi le représentaient. Ils étaient assis à ma droite. A ma gauche, Laura Bellini, unique représentante de ma famille faisait face à Jelila, témoignant de la bonne volonté des siens et de leur engagement à respecter le résultat des votes. Mon oncle Horatio occupait le siège suivant, juste à sa gauche. Laura Bellini, dans une robe de soie pourpre, se tenait droite, avec cette élégance naturelle, mêlée d'arrogance qui caractérisait les femmes de sa famille, dardant un regard moqueur sur le reste de l'assemblée. _Toujours vêtus de rouge. Juste de la provocation, Gian aussi portait par jeu des cravates écarlates. _

La fille Kane était comme à son habitude étonnamment silencieuse. _Je me demande ce qu'elle en pense elle, de ce genre de manière. Mon père disait toujours que les Kane ne voudraient même pas de rouge dans leur mobilier ou leurs bouquets de fleurs. Quand même, le sang de Narmer et ses lubies ! Enfin, ils restent les meilleurs magiciens au monde… _

Je fis la conversation à Jacobi, le complimentant sur son récent mariage. Jacobi était un des éléments les plus brillants de notre maison. Il était un des plus grands spécialistes de la _Duat_ et l'un des seuls parmi nous à fréquenter le dieu Thoth. Jelila avait jadis été son apprentie. Entre nous deux, elle demeurait plongée dans ses pensées.

« You're so quiet, Kane girl. »

Jacobi s'était retourné et s'adressait à sa voisine de droite. Nous étions côte à côte, Jelila occupait la place d'honneur, par respect pour son nom.

« What's to be said ?

– Tell me something. I am sure you have seen hundreds of political gathering, like this one.

– I might have. » Elle dit juste, l'air rêveur, promenant son regard sur les convives assis dans l'ombre des colonnades. Son regard s'arrêta sur la chevelure dorée d'Arthur Chase, placé en retrait. Un sourire me vint. Je dévisageai Laura et Jelila tour à tour. _Pourquoi sommes-nous tous là, à faire semblant ?_ Je m'adressai à mes deux voisines, la Bellini et la Kane :

« So, the two of you could have been sisters-in-law. How does that make you feel ?

– It's old history now, répondit Jelila.

– Yes, and I am sure that Jelila's heart is already full of desire for another, ajouta Laura.

– I beg your pardon ? » elle rougit.

Laura et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu. Je changeai de sujet pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage.

« Esme is a smart girl. »

Le compliment m'avait échappé. Comme tous les bâtards, elle était toujours demeurée dans l'ombre, et je ne m'étais pas attendue à trouver autant de talents chez elle.

« She sure is. »

Laura bu une gorgée de vin rouge et repris :

« You owe her.

– Don't we all ?

– You and I are not the same.

– Keep telling yourself that.

– You fucked my cousin, my dear, that does not make us familiar.

– I am giving you a way out, for his sake.

– At least something good he did in life then, elle soupira. »

Jelila nous regarda successivement, l'air ennuyée.

« Doesn't it get boring ?

– You couldn't possibly understand, corrigea Laura. »

Mais elle souriait de nouveau.

« Sicilian blood is thick, j'ajoutai. »

Ma pauvre mère était de là-bas.

« When we were kids, we'd spend our summers in Sicilia, with Uncle Ignacio, Sabbia's father, se remémora Laura. He was a gentle man. He'd play music for us and read poetry in the evenings. The three youngest, Giacomo, Chiara and Esme would always stick together. Three spoiled little brats they were. Chiara is the worst, she has always been. She won't come, she can't bear to vote for you. Usually I'd be the one to babysit them, though I had a lot to do, already.

– Believe me, I know the feeling, fit Jelila.

– Your dear Gian was an _ass_ with them. He was probably jealous of Esme, who, though only a bastard, was her father's favourite and was aduled by her Spanish aunts. Once, he lost Giaco in the Madunii woods. Poor boy was only five. We found him two days later. I still believe he did that on purpose. »

Je tachai de rester impassible. _Elle me teste_. Laura avait cette lueur dure dans le regard qui ne trompait pas. J'allai répliquer, quand Jelila s'excusa soudain et quitta la salle, à la suite d'un homme. La Bellini la suivit du regard, avec sévérité, mais une certaine compassion m'envahit, mêle d'un autre sentiment moins louable. _Ce que je peux être jalouse de toi ma belle. Profites-en un peu alors. Les choses ne durent jamais, ni le bonheur, ni les triomphes. _

Le vin qui tournait de plus en plus vite sur mon palais était teinté de cette amertume. Elle me suivit tout du long, bien après la fête. Elle pénétra avec moi dans la salle de l'assemblée, alors même que les trois cent quarante-huit magiciens scandaient mon nom en cœur. Elle résonnait en cadence avec leur main et leurs chants. Elle s'incrusta dans les enseignes du prêtre Sem qui m'étaient tendues. Ma petite amertume gâta même ma saveur de la victoire et du règne ; et je sus alors que je venais de gouter à l'ultime poison de mes mortels alliés.

* * *

**_4\. 29 juin 1931_**

Johann Orsini-Rosenberg m'attendait dans une des salles de réception du Nome. Je me hâtai de le rejoindre. Les affaires du Huitième avaient accaparé mon attention toute la journée et j'avais un peu de retard. Et il ne faisait pas bon faire attendre le fils préféré de Poséidon, surtout en ces temps troublés.

J'entrai cependant sans me presser. L'homme, vêtu d'un costume bleu sombre était assis négligemment sur un des sofas. Orsini était le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Ses cheveux sombres indociles encadraient parfaitement un visage angulaire et aristocratique. Ses yeux aux couleurs changeantes avaient une profondeur inhabituelle. Il exsudait la confiance et le pouvoir, avec ce rien de sauvagerie qui était propre aux héros grecs. Orsini leva en me voyant et, se baissant, embrassa le dos de ma main.

« Assassiner votre oncle. Quel outrage ! Je ne peux qu'imaginer votre chagrin.

– En effet. Pareille outrecuidance venant de chez vous ne s'était pas vu depuis des siècles. »

Il me jeta un regard, et je sus aussitôt qu'il ne fallait pas pousser loin la comédie.

« Enfin, cela est derrière nous.

– Jean D'Aubigné sera mené à la justice comme il se doit, il me promit. »

Puis ajouta, une ombre sur le visage :

« Les guerres entre cousins sont bien amères !

– Etrange… Vous autres, fils du dieu des mers, êtes connus pour être des rebelles, plus que les fils de Zeus. »

Orsini me regarda avec une petite flamme dans les yeux, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et quelque chose de plus dangereux. _Il a des yeux à la Bellini lui aussi, comme Gian. C'est un imprévisible._

« Combien d'entre eux demeurent en vie ? J'ajoutai, pensant aux autres fils de Zeus.

– Une vingtaine, il dit négligemment.

– Et pourtant c'est à vous que l'Olympe a accordé sa confiance. »

_Un guerrier, je me souviens, et un ancien combattant. L'exact opposé de D'Aubigné. C'est un Autrichien, il était dans la tranchée adverse. _

« Jean a toujours été difficile, susurra Orsini. J'en aurais vite fini avec lui. Il semble s'être réfugié chez lui en France. Les Celtes de Gaule en ont après lui ; ils contrôlent le pays et auront tôt fait le capturer et de vous le livrer, si le Per Ankh s'en révèle incapable bien sûr... »

Je frémis sous l'insulte.

« Vos insinuations vous déshonorent. Soyez assuré que nous en aurons vite fini avec lui.

– D'Aubigné a survécu à une guerre. Vous l'avez fuie.

– Et vous l'avez perdue, je relevai. Où est l'empire Austro-Hongrois à présent ? Qui s'en souviendra encore, quand il aura disparu des mémoires, tel Mitanni ou Koush ? »

– Alors que vous êtes toujours bien là, il admit. Amorphe et silencieux, mais présent. Il admit. Vous n'avez jamais songé à secouer un peu la poussière de vos bandelettes ?

– Nous ne sommes pas comme ces jeunes Grecs, qui babillent à tort et travers.

– La grande muette, il rit.

– J'en ferai un compliment.

– Enfin jusqu'à Champollion bien sûr.

– Vous paraissez l'admirer, disant cela.

– A vrai dire, j'admire le fils plus que le père. Cela arrive parfois. Il y a les savants, et il y a les révolutionnaires. Barthélémy aurait pu changer le monde.

– Mort avec ses Communards, je lâchais.

– C'était un beau rêve.

– Une bande de gueux, j'haussais les épaules. Ils n'ont que trop mérité leurs morts.

– Ce devait certes être insultant pour une… _institution_ aussi vieille que la vôtre d'être tenue en échec par quelques militants, des Gitans et un bâtard.

– Occupez-vous de vos vagues, fils de Poséidon. Vous aimez trop les secrets des autres.

– Fils du dieu des mers. Cela fait de moi un vagabond je le crains. Ou un roi ? »

_Encore un mégalomane_, j'analysai aussitôt. Orsini reprit :

« D'Aubigné a séjourné quelque temps dans les Balkans, depuis 1923 je crois, il reprit. Un territoire placé sous l'autorité de cette même famille.

– Qu'importe les descendants : des bohémiens et des prostituées.

– Le rêve de Champollion demeure intact dans ses mots, non dans son sang.

– S'il n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un cauchemar. Vous pouvez manier les Oghams à ce qu'il semble, mais touchez seulement à nos hiéroglyphes et vous obtiendrez en retour le châtiment mérité.

– Je n'oserai pas me les approprier. Il est des tabous qu'il ne faut pas briser. Des magies qu'il ne convient pas de mélanger.

– Sur ce point nous sommes d'accord.

– Bien, chère lady Sforza. Ce serait un plaisir de continuer cette petite joute avec vous, mais j'ai fort à faire, et je crois que tout est dit. J'userai de mon influence pour calmer les autochtones et Celtes d'Italie. Toutes les bandes armées seront désarmées et pacifiées. Nous présenterons nos excuses à l'Eglise également. Un petit détail m'inquiète encore cependant…

– Je ne mangerai pas mon pain dans la paume de Mussolini, de cela je puis vous faire la promesse.

– Vous lui offrez un obélisque pourtant, il releva.

– Juste un lot de consolation face à notre prise d'indépendance. Quant aux légions ne vous en faites pas. Elles migrent déjà vers le Nord. Hannibal leur fera bon accueil. Il entend contrebalancer grâce à leur aide la montée en puissance des Germains et Nordiques.

– _Friedwald_. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien à son sujet. Un homme modéré. Il saura faire rempart aux communistes aussi bien qu'aux nazis je l'espère. Bien, une fois D'Aubigné attrapé, je vais retourner aux Etats Unis pour quelques temps. Ma tâche est ici achevée.

– Votre tâche ? Pensez-vous que j'ignore comment vous avez d'abord mené les révoltes. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux que je me montre clémente !

– Oh la clémence des Sforza ! Je commence à connaitre la chanson. Je ne vous dois rien, vous ne m'êtes rien. Si d'Aubigné échappe à la Maison de Vie, l'Olympe lui en fera grief. Faites votre travail, pour une fois, et faites le bien ! »

Une fois Orsini sorti, je m'assis une minute, posant ma tête sur un coussin. J'inspirai lentement et laissai mon dos se détendre. _Quel lien entre ce maudit demi-dieu et l'assemblée des Carnutes ? Quel lien entre son père et leurs dieux ? Que m'importe. Ils quittent nos terres, c'est tout ce qui compte à présent. _Je sortis de mon corsage la lettre en partie froissée de Judicaël Restugenos que je relu.

« _Chère Desdemona Sforza,_

_Au nom de la Confédération des Carnutes, je salue votre accession à la tête du 8ème Nome d'Italie. Notre collaboration, bien que brève fut certes fructueuse. Soyez assurés de l'apaisement des peuples Vénètes et Senon et de ma bonne amitié. _

_En cette période de troubles je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de garder vos distances aussi bien avec eux qu'avec toute forme de gouvernement mortel. Nos peuples sont faits pour vivre certes côte à côte, mais jamais ensemble. Ce sont des évidences tant de fois ressassées, mais jamais comprises._

_En réponse à vos interrogations, je puis vous confirmer ceci : un Bellini tenta de négocier avec nous un libre accès à l'antique et secret site d'Uxellodunum. Il accompagnait un magicien nommé Abdias Kane, celui que vous recherchez également. Ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement je ne le sais, et quand bien même j'en avais la connaissance, il ne m'appartiendrait pas de vous le révéler. Il est vrai également qu'ils se rendirent ensuite à Figeac. Quant à la teneur exacte de leurs conversations avec la veuve Zoraïde, nul ne la connait. J'ai entendu dire que sa vieille servante réside toujours en la maison, peut-être en saura-t-elle davantage à ce sujet ? _

_Enfin, je vous déconseille formellement d'user de magie ou de nécromancie pour localiser un corps en territoire français. Il est impossible pour vous de le faire en toute discrétion et mon ordre ne peut vous accompagner dans cette hasardeuse tentative. Sachez toutefois que notre terre est vieille et en partie brisée, que cacher un corps dans une zone d'ombre jetée par un antique champ de bataille est chose aisé. Et nul autre pays n'a mené autant de guerre que le nôtre. Ce que le feu prend, le feu garde toujours. Notre terre d'amertume cache bien ses caveaux. » _

La lettre était signée d'un sobre « _Judicaël _». _Grand-prêtre de Sucellos, druide vénérable, doyen de l'assemblée des Carnutes_ je rajoutai mentalement. Il valait mieux l'avoir comme ami.

Je rangeai la lettre et regagnai mes appartement jusqu'à mon boudoir, où m'attendais ma vieille amie, qui venait de revêtir une robe de soirée en velours sombre assortie d'une magnifique rivière de diamants.

« Maria, je la saluai avec un grand sourire. Désolée, j'ai été très occupée.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends.

– On s'est bien occupé de toi j'espère ?

– Je n'ai manqué de rien.

– Il me reste quelques jours pour profiter de ta présence j'espère.

– Ma famille ne va pas revenir de suite à Venise, pas tant que le palais sera en travaux. Mon père retourne aux Etats-Unis, je vais l'accompagner pour quelque temps. Cela nous laisse une semaine.

– Et ces bijoux, c'est pour ton bel amant ?

– Je dois le retrouver ce soir.

– Alors nous serons au même endroit. Prie pour moi ma belle, ce soir je vais retrouver des morts.

– Je ne suis plus vraiment la meilleure personne pour porter tes prières, mais je m'efforcerai.

– Oh, je pense que tu connais tout à la mort ma belle.

– Et qu'est-ce que _cela_ veut dire…

– Oh, rien. Demande-lui qui est vraiment Orsini en passant. Et quelle est sa réelle allégeance. »

* * *

**_5\. 5 juillet 1931_**

_Rien, cela ne sert à rien_. _Il n'y a rien à faire, rien à en tirer._ Un pâle rayon de lune perçait la lucarne. Nous étions dans une des pièces secrètes du Nome, uniquement accessible au Prêtre Sem. Mon corps était usé par les nuits sans sommeil. J'étais au bord des larmes, frustrée de nos échecs répétitifs. Jelila avait l'air tout aussi épuisée que moi.

« I'm sorry, I thought I could do something.

– I suppose I just need a better necromancer, je répliquai dépitée.

– Who ? You can't just publish an add in some newspaper. Hannibal is a great Statuary magician, but he knows nothing about necromancy. »

C'était vrai. C'était vrai et ça me rendait folle. Jelila releva ses yeux sombres vers moi et me promit encore une fois :

« I'll try again Desdemona. I just need time. And books. And to experiment things.

– I've waited long enough.

– 'tis the best we can do. I _need_ to study more. I'll find a way, I swear it.

– How can I even trust you ? »

Elle eut cet air éminemment mélancolique si bien que l'espace d'un instant, elle ressembla à son père. C'était l'air résigné et navré d'une personne attendant un destin tragique et inéluctable :

« Have you ever met my cousins ? »

Sa question me surprit. J'haussai mes sourcils :

« I know that there's a lot of them. We all thought your house would go extinct, and suddenly, all of your women decided to give birth. »

« Julius is a good boy, elle lança presque à brûle-pourpoint, a little piece of trash sometimes, but he tries. Izel and Inaya are so kind and gentle, Marwa likes to sing. The four Huysmans girls are wild little creatures. Salvador is an _angel_, Ella is such a pretty girl. There's little Amos also, he likes to draw. I gave him his first chalk box. He gave Thot's sculpture a makeover with it.

– What's your point ?

– This. »

Elle montra le corps.

« This is what fucking awaits all of them, all of _us_. I have to study more, but you can't tell people what we're doing here. We can't take the risk. »

Elle avait raison, c'était de la nécromancie non autorisée. Je restai silencieuse un long moment. Finalement je clignai des yeux, et murmurai, la voix lasse :

« We should get some rest. We'll try again when you are ready. »

_Lucrezia sait. Elle connait tout, mais se tait. Pourquoi ne venge-t-elle pas le meurtre de l'un des siens ? Pourquoi ce corps bardé de sorts protecteurs reste-t-il désespérément muet ? Hé bien soit, Orsini fait chanter les Oghams, Champollion a bien lu ses Hiéroglyphes, moi je ferai parler les morts. Même si je dois y passer des siècles !_


	28. Cinq femmes : 4

Le nouveau chapitre était trop long. je l'ai donc coupé en deux. Suivra la dernière partie, puis la dernière voix de cette période.

* * *

**XXVIII. Cinq femmes (4)**

* * *

_IV. Justine Vasseur _

* * *

_Lisière de la forêt des Carnutes, environs d'Orléans, France _

* * *

_**I. 28 juin 1931**_

Le soir était déjà avancé. Les bords azurs du ciel à l'ouest s'ombraient déjà d'une palette violette-mauve. En son centre la voute découvrait déjà un semi d'étoile. J'attendais avec Nucia Contreras à l'ombre d'une haie qui bordait un champ de blé nouveau. La beauté du soir anesthésiait mon impatience grandissante. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !_ Nucia s'était allongée et fredonnait doucement en regardant le ciel. A l'autre bout du champ, la lisière sombre du bois dentelait l'horizon d'une bande sombre et mouvante.

« Ils en sont où ? Pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps ?

– Ils attendent la nuit, répondit juste la guérisseuse. »

Elle retourna fredonner. Nucia était une des _sunu_ du Nome et avait été un de nos meilleurs soutiens pendant les grèves. Elle était issue d'une famille Gitane du Sud, une de celles où le sang de l'antique Egypte coulait encore et qui fournissait au Nome ses petits magiciens du rang.

« Quelle idée ! Tout ça pour nous en mettre plein la vue.

– Certaines magies s'épanouissent mieux dans l'ombre.

– Et cet idiot d'élémentaliste aussi, je continuai de râler. Comment veux-tu que je fasse son garde du corps s'il disparait en plein territoire ennemi ! »

Je travaillais avec Lupin désormais, au sein des brigades de magicien du combat. Le premier avantage était un bien meilleur salaire. Le deuxième était que pour une fois mon boulot était un peu palpitant que le ménage du territoire. Outre les missions spécifiques de police, il m'arrivait souvent d'accompagner des magiciens de fonctions diverses dans des missions plus risquées pour leur prêter main forte en cas de grabuge. En l'occurrence, discuter avec des druides était nécessairement une mission à haut risque. Nucia et moi nous étions ainsi retrouver à chaperonner Erwan le Bihan dans ses tractations. Et quels beaux chaperons nous faisions ! A peine arrivés, il nous avait lâchés pour parlementer avec le gardien du lieu.

« Il sait leur parler. Débarquer à trois magiciens, près de la forêt des Carnutes, une semaine après le solstice peut être pris comme une provocation. » Me rappela Nucia.

_Hélas. Tout est provocation avec ceux-là ! _Il faisait bon de ne pas se mettre les Celtes à dos. Ils étaient présents en Gaule depuis plus longtemps que nous. A l'inverse des Romains ou Grecs, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment bougé de leurs campagnes, étaient restés attachés à leurs terres. En France, ils se trouvaient sur leurs terres ancestrales, et crachaient sur l'autorité du 14ème. _Et la moindre provocation peut mener à la guerre. _Les anciens du Nome m'avaient assez rabâchés l'histoire des guerres de religion pour que j'abandonne toute illusion sur eux.

Les Celtes, à l'inverse de notre Maison de Vie, centralisée à l'extrême, avaient un fonctionnement très particulier : ils étaient divisés en tribus, qui s'unissaient ensuite au sein de vastes confédérations. Il y en avait une pour le Portugal, une pour l'Espagne. L'Irlande, la plus grande d'entre elles, avait un gouvernement à part, auquel étaient rattachés les druides de Boston et New York. La Suisse était un autre de leurs anciens bastions. Le pays de Galle, la Cornouaille britannique, et l'Ecosse avaient chacun leur propre gouvernement et harcelaient généralement le 9ème Nome de leurs raids incessants. L'Italie comptait quelques bandes éparses.

Chez nous, la Bretagne armoricaine abritait en Brocéliande une union de druides gallo descendants du peuple Vénète et des druides bretons insulaires, immigrés au VIème siècle face à l'avancée des Saxons et des Pictes. Outre les Bretons, notre territoire abritait la grande confédération des Carnutes, à laquelle étaient rattachées les petites confédérations narbonnaise et d'Aquitaine. Enfin une dernière confédération était sur l'ancien duché de Flandres, rassemblant le Nord de la France et la Belgique. Tous ces centres interagissaient les uns avec les autres, mais nous ignorions s'il existait une hiérarchie précise entre eux, qui de l'Irlande, de la Gaule ou de l'Angleterre avait la prééminence.

Ils étaient généralement divisés en Druides, Bardes, et Vates, tous prêtres de différents dieux. Les divisions chez les femmes étaient moins connues, on avait tendance à juste les appeler « prêtresse ». C'était le Bihan qui m'avait expliqué tout cela. Certains de ses cousins avait partie lié avec eux, et il parlait le Breton et le Gaélique si bien qu'il était devenu notre interlocuteur spécifique. Nous faisions aujourd'hui face à un problème un peu délicat. Des débordements avaient eu lieu au pays Basque vers le pays Cathare, des bagarres, des monstres qu'on avait oubliés. Un préfet civil s'était fait assassiner, et un de nos magiciens y était porté disparu. Notre prêtre Sem, (c'était son titre officiel) La Roque désirait s'entretenir en privé avec le doyen de la confédération des Carnutes. Le Bihan jouait les entremetteurs.

Erwan revint en compagnie d'un homme au visage peint. _Pourquoi ils jouent toujours à s'enfariner la tête ? On est au XXème siècle déjà ! _Nucia et moi, nous nous redressâmes d'un bond. Ma main sur la poignée de mon khopesh, j'observai anxieusement le visage tranquille d'Erwan, mais il me fit un signe de tête. _Tout va bien_.

« Les druides sont toujours en réunion. Elle s'éternise depuis quelques jours.

– Nous vous garantissons abri et sécurité pour cette nuit, mais cette nuit seulement. Demain matin, le grand prêtre va vous recevoir, annonça l'individu. »

Ses yeux sombres brillaient sous son masque blanc et gris. La forêt autour de nous bruissa. Je trépignai mal à l'aise. Nous n'étions pas chez nous, on nous le faisait clairement comprendre. Erwan souriait, visiblement de bonne humeur. « Stupide Breton. » Je grommelais. _Toujours constant, jamais anxieux, insupportable de calme_.

« Arnulf est le gardien des Carnutes, présenta Erwan. Il va nous mener à une clairière où nous passerons la nuit.

– Il ne fait pas bon rester à la lisière, ajouta Arnulf. Les temps ne sont pas sûrs.

– Le sont-ils jamais ? demanda Nucia. »

Arnulf la regarda sans dissimuler son animosité. Il murmura quelque chose pour lui, que je devinai insultant envers les Gitans et les magiciens de manière générale. Nucia l'ignora. Le Celte ajouta :

« Votre collègue vous y attend. Ne tardons pas.

– Quel collègue, je demandai ?

– Premier Nome, répondit laconiquement Erwan. »

Il ajouta d'un regard un _n'insiste pas_. J'acquiesçai. Je n'allais certes pas commencer à bavarder devant cet Arnulf. Je lui emboitai le pas et nous rejoignîmes l'extrême lisière du bois.

« On ne pourrais pas passer la nuit à Orléans plutôt ? je chuchotais à Erwan en passant.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les conditions. Être admis à pénétrer dans la forêt des Carnutes, surtout la nuit d'une assemblée est en soi un grand honneur. »

Arrivé à la lisière Arnulf s'arrêta et se tourna vers nous.

« Veuillez me remettre vos armes.

– Pardon ? je m'étranglai.

– Les armes sont interdites dans le bois sacré de Sucellos. C'est un lieu de paix. »

_Pas question_. Erwan m'implora du regard, j'eus envie de lui mettre une baffe. « Une minute je vous prie. » Je l'emmenai à part.

« Il n'était jamais question d'être désarmés !

– Ils le sont également, m'assura Erwan. Aucun Celte n'est autorisé à porter les armes dans la forêt des Carnutes. Généralement, les guerriers y sont aussi interdits.

– Mais ils peuvent toujours faire usage de leur magie.

– Pas d'une magie offensive. S'il te plait, Justine. Je connais Restugenos, il n'enfreindra jamais les lois de son peuple. »

Vaincue, je remis mon khopesh et mon revolver au gardien. Il exigea ensuite de nous nos amulettes. Nucia lui lança un regard noir, mais ôta la douzaine de colliers qui ornait son cou. Enfin, il nous mena dans le bois.

Je me sentais particulièrement nue sans le poids familier de mon arme sur ma hanche. Nous marchâmes une heure durant à travers l'épaisse forêt, hors des sentiers. Les longs arbres noirs nous enserraient. Avec l'obscurité, je trébuchai sans cesse sur les racines et branches basses. La forêt autour de nous chuchotai et remuai. Un cri de hibou déchira la nuit de son avertissement lugubre. Le bruit des grillons me tapait sur les nerfs. Je fermai la marche. Devant moi, Nucia se déplaçai avec grâce, telle une danseuse, évitant les assauts des branches. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant. Mes bras étaient griffés par les brindilles. Mes jambes écorchées par les ronces saignaient.

Nous atteignîmes enfin la clairière. Devant un feu délimité par un cercle de pierres rondes était assis un homme de taille moyenne, à la chevelure bouclée et aux lunettes rondes. Son visage cuivré luisait à la lueur rouge des flammes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je me retournai pour remercier Arnulf, mais il s'était déjà fondu dans les ombres de la forêt. Erwan et Nucia avaient rejoint l'envoyé du Premier Nome. Je m'approchai à mon tour. Le magicien retira alors ses lunettes qui faisaient office d'amulette de dissimulation et des mèches sombres remplacèrent les boucles châtaines. Je le reconnu instantanément.

« Salut andouille !

– Michel ! »

Je lui donnais d'abord un coup de poing dans les côtes pour m'avoir fait peur, avant de lui faire la bise.

« Ça fait longtemps…

– Des années, il sourit. »

Michel n'était pas retourné en France depuis l'époque des grèves. Nous nous étions croisés au Caire quelques fois. Erwan était allé le voir à Sarajevo, mais je n'avais pas eu cette occasion. Nucia m'écarta et l'embrassa sur la joue à son tour. Ils se connaissaient bien. Erwan et Nucia étaient les seuls magiciens qu'il côtoyait avant la guerre à l'époque où il était encore en formation.

_Il m'a manqué cette andouille._ Je n'avais plus personne avec qui mettre le bazar. Et puis, j'en avais assez de m'engueuler avec Jeannot, Dupuy ou Sylvestre : ils n'avaient pas assez de répondant.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire ! » je reprochais au Bihan.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez faim ? me demanda mon ancien partenaire.

– Tu fais quoi ?

– Des papillotes.

– Tu as accès à la Duat d'ici ? » Je m'étonnai.

Il me montra son sac.

« Non, mais j'ai prévu le coup. »

Je l'observais retourner dans les braises des morceaux de glaise en plaisantant avec Erwan. Nucia huma l'air, appréciative, admirant ses papillotes de glaise.

« Viande de quoi ?

– Juste du poulet.

– Ce sont tes poules consanguines ? demanda Nucia.

– _Quoi ?_ Je fis.

– Les poules de chez ma tante. Elles en sont à la dixième génération de reproduction endogame, il expliqua.

– A chaque fois que je te retrouve, tu as une nouvelle lubie !

– C'est pas une lubie, je les mange, c'est tout.

– Tu as mis du basilic ? l'interrogea Erwan.

– Avec du poivre, du thym et de la coriandre, il acquiesça.

– Ce qui est bon avec le poulet c'est le laisser mijoter avec un peu de piment et des clous de girofle, rêvassa Nucia.

– Tu peux aussi le faire rôtir dans une fine tranche de jambon de Bayonne, ajouta notre Breton.

– C'est comme ça qu'on prépare les ortolans non ?

– On ajoute des truffes fourrées et du coulis d'anchois, précisa Michel. Mais tu dois les faire mariner dans le cognac, ça prend des plombes. »

Nucia, Erwan et Michel commencèrent à lister les meilleurs plats et vins qu'ils avaient gouté dans leur vie. Ça fait très cliché, je sais, mais c'est la vérité. Nous passions la moitié de notre temps en mission à cuisiner, l'autre à parler de cuisine. Les seuls autres Nomes qui faisaient de même étaient ceux de Rome et d'Athènes.

« Tu ne changes pas, je me moquai. Toujours là à manger.

– C'est pas toi qui va te plaindre.

– On est au milieu d'une forêt hostile, en mission dangereuse, on ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans, et vous êtes là à échanger des recettes de cuisine ! »

Nucia sourit de toutes ses dents et se moqua :

« De toute façon, dans le Nord, vous ce connaissez rien à la bonne bouffe…

– Oh, hé, tu ne dis pas de mal de chez moi comme ça.

– Grave, à part des patates et du poisson, vous n'avez pas grand-chose, l'appuya mon ex partenaire. »

Erwan prit un air faussement outré. Je regardai les deux Sudistes, Nucia et Michel qui se tordaient de rire. Quelque chose dans sa manière de s'exprimer me fit tiquer.

« Attend, y a un truc qui a changé chez toi.

– Non, pas possible.

– Si, l'accent. Tu as perdu l'accent de Paris.

– N'importe quoi !

– Si je te jure, ajouta Erwan. Tu as retrouvé ton accent du Sud. Il est à couper au couteau.

– Franchement, ça va ! » Il protesta.

En entendant son « franchement » nous nous tordîmes de rire.

« Tant d'années passées à faire illusion, je fis en essuyant une larme.

– Laisse tranquille mon accent. »

Je me remis à hurler de rire en entendant ses nasales. Je lui demandai enfin :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ? Tu n'es pas du premier Nome !

– Je suis mandaté, pas affilié, corrigea Michel.

– Ne commence pas à m'embrouiller avec l'administration ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

– Arsène a changé notre ordre de mission, explicita Erwan. Nous allons devoir appuyer Michel, il poursuit un ennemi du Per Ankh en territoire français.

– J'ai perdu sa trace, avoua Michel. Mais je compte sur le grand prêtre pour nous fournir un indice primordial.

– Qui cherchons nous ? je demandai.

– D'Aubigné » il dit, mais très doucement, avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Il releva ensuite la tête et croisa mon regard :

« On doit finir le travail entamé tous les deux. »

_D'Aubigné… Ça remonte à longtemps_…

A l'époque, bien avant les grèves, Michel et moi avions mené une mission avec Arsène Lupin qui avait révélé la formation d'une armée réunissant des hommes de tous les panthéons. Nous avions cependant été très vite renvoyés au déminage du territoire (pas la partie la plus passionnante de ma vie, je vous l'assure). Quelque chose s'était produit, et Michel avait disparu quelques semaines. Il avait ensuite pris part à la longue traque, sans succès, de Jean D'Aubigné. _Toujours en vie donc. Pour un demi-dieu, c'est un dur à cuire !_

« Tiens ! »

Nucia interrompit mes pensées en me tenant une gamelle métallique pleine de poulet aux herbes. Je la remerciai et mangeai avec appétit. Michel cuisinait très bien.

Je les regardai rire au coin du feu, avec un certain pincement au cœur. Malgré notre amitié, je n'avais jamais eu cette même familiarité avec lui qu'Erwan. Il était plus petit que lui d'une tête, mais Michel était grand de taille.

« Nous ne serons pas tous admis en présence du grand prêtre. Juste individuellement, peut-être à deux.

– Séparons-nous, proposa Nucia. Avec Erwan, nous surveillerons ces Gogols. Michel peut aller parlementer avec eux, et Justine ira faire son garde du corps.

– Alors, là, non ! déclara Erwan.

– Hé, je sais me tenir ! protesta Michel.

– Toi, peut-être, mais vous, ensemble, non !

– Je suis techniquement ton supérieur hiérarchique, lui rappela Desjardins.

– Tu as cru ? Je ne te laisse pas seul avec le grand druide des Carnutes. Justine surveillera nos arrières.

– Hé, je leur lançai, si j'ai bien retenu vos leçons, la magie égyptienne n'est pas compatible avec la magie Celte. Donc vous aurez besoin d'une magicienne de combat.

– Guerrière sans armes, il contesta.

– Ça t'arrange, hein ? C'est bien toi qui a insisté pour que je sois désarmée !

– Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je te l'ai demandé. » Il répondit, avec son calme habituel, comme s'il s'en foutait. Se retournant vers Nucia il ajouta : « Tu peux rester monter la garde, mais je n'abandonne pas Desjardins et Vasseur seuls avec une autorité.

– Et pourquoi pas ? protesta Michel.

– Parce que tu vas t'énerver et lui gueuler dessus.

– Putain ! Il lâcha, tu fais chier !

– Tu vois ?

– Mais quel papa poule, gémit Nucia. Arrête de les traiter comme des bébés. De toute façon, moi je ne reste pas sans toi avec plein de Celtes. Sinon, c'est moi qui vais péter un câble et commencer à les insulter. Tu as vu comment ils me traitent.

– Merci Nucia, dit Desjardins avec le sourire, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

– De rien, _demi-gadje_ !

– Ne me traite pas de Gitan ! il protesta aussitôt avec énergie.

– Je croyais que tu aimais les technicités ? Eh bien, techniquement, tu es demi-Manouche.

– _Trois huitièmes_, si tu veux de la précision.

– Si tu veux jouer au plus fin, quatre huitième Manouche, donc demi-Manouche, plus sans doute un seizième de sang Gitan.

– La ferme ! Je ne suis pas bohémien.

– Grave, les bohémiens ils violent leurs femmes et ils volent des poules, merci bien, j'ajoutai. »

Michel hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Erwan nous regarda, un grand désespoir dans ses yeux. Nucia roula ses yeux exaspérée.

« Vous êtes dans le déni tous les deux. Toi Justine, t'es moitié Gitan. De mon clan en plus. »

Michel et moi, nous échangeâmes un regard, mi-amusés, mi-fâchés.

« C'est des conneries. Je ne parle pas votre langue de toute façon.

– Ça fera bientôt vingt ans qu'on se dispute là-dessus, c'est incroyable que ça ne t'ai pas déjà gavé, m'appuya Michel.

– Ça fait vingt ans que je supporte tes insultes à notre peuple commun lança Nucia. Ça viendrait de n'importe qui d'autre il s'en serait déjà pris une en pleine gueule !

– Pfff, il roula ses yeux.

– Pareil pour toi, elle ajouta en se tournant vers moi. »

Il ne fallait pas aller la chercher cette fille. Guérisseuse, peut-être, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être violente quand elle le voulait. Je décidai de ne pas relancer le sujet.

A vrai dire, je détestai cette partie de mon ascendance. J'étais pour la lutte des classes et tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais fière de là d'où je venais. Ma grand-mère avait eu un enfant avec un _gadje_, comme ils disaient, un non-gitan, hors mariage : mon père. Il avait grandi seul et pauvre, était mort à la mine quand je n'avais que huit ans. Heureusement, le Per Ankh était passé par là. Je me souvenais de lui, avec ses grands yeux bleus, et son visage continuellement noir de suie. Il m'avait toujours adoré, surveillait mes devoirs alors qu'il était exténué.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment la littérature, plutôt les livres de non-fiction. Mais il y avait un seul roman qui me tenait au cœur. _Germinal_. Je revis les drapeaux rouges et noirs sur la façade du Nome. _Il nous faut aller beaucoup plus loin._ J'entendis, distantes, les voix de Nucia et Michel qui avaient changé de sujet. Erwan rêvassait dans son coin, comme à son habitude.

« Hé, tu te souviens de la soirée à Puteaux, quand on rentrait du Caire ? » demanda Nucia à Desjardins.

Les deux avaient passé leur examen du Per Ankh ensemble, puis avaient fait la fête ensemble pendant plusieurs semaines. C'était le printemps 1914, le dernier printemps avant la grande guerre. Erwan poussa un profond soupir :

« Encore une soirée chez Duchamp tu veux dire ?

– Tu ne le porte pas dans ton cœur toi, sourit Nucia.

– Tu n'étais pas celui qui payait les cautions à chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit au poste, il fit en désignant Michel.

– Oh ça va ! Je t'ai remboursé en plus.

– La question n'est pas là.

– Duchamp, c'est pas le mec de la pissotière ? J'intervins.

– Oui.

– L'art moderne, c'est quand même vraiment de la merde ! déplora Nucia.

– En fait, à la base, il s'était juste bourré la gueule avec Francis Picabia quand ils étaient à New York et après, ils ont décidé de se moquer des américains, m'expliqua mon ancien partenaire. Quand ils ont vu que ça marchait bien ils ont récidivé.

– Non !

– Hé, je te jure ! »

Je ne savais pas s'il se foutait de moi ou si c'était vrai. Après il connaissait bien Picabia, _je l'ai rencontré en essuyant son vomi_, qu'il me disait souvent. _Les joies du monde de la nuit. Ça vaut toujours mieux que la mine je suppose. _

Je chassai ces pensées. Nous finîmes de manger et établîmes un ordre pour les tours de garde, puis j'allai choisir un coin de la clairière pour y dormir. Le sommeil tarda longtemps à venir. Nucia était assoupie à mes côtés. Du coin de l'œil je vis que Michel et Erwan conversaient, hors de portée d'oreille, l'air agité et fébrile.

* * *

_**II. 29 juin 1931**_

Arnulf vint nous chercher le lendemain à l'aube et nous reprîmes notre marche dans les bois. La lumière matinale traversait une brume légère, dessinant des contours fantomatiques à la forêt des Carnutes. Un chevreuil s'enfuit à notre approche. Je ne pouvais m'ôter l'impression désagréable que nous tournions en cercle. Ni Michel, ni Erwan n'avaient l'air inquiet. Mon ancien partenaire avait même l'air ravi d'être là. _Les arbres, il adore les arbres,_ _cette andouille !_ Quant à Nucia, elle se retenait de cueillir les champignons et baies qu'elle admirait l'air appréciatif. Comme d'habitude, je e sentais décalée. _Pourquoi aucune de mes missions ne se déroulent dans des endroits sympas ? Une plage ou un désert ? Pourquoi il me faut toujours crapahuter dans des forêts, des tunnels, des marécages boueux ?_ J'envisageai un moment l'expatriation en Algérie française.

Les bois devenaient de plus en plus denses et toujours plus agités. Au bout d'un moment je remarquai qu'ils glissaient littéralement tout autour de nous. _Ils bougent_, je réalisai. Les brindilles et les ronces disparurent, les branches cessèrent de me griffer les membres, mais les arbres s'élancèrent autour de nous, s'arc boutant, ouvrant une large allée dont le toit végétal était comme la voute angulaire d'une cathédrale gothique. La brume du matin s'emplissait d'une lueur cristalline. Je vis alors les Celtes. Ils bougeaient entre les arbres, maquillés, vêtus de robe à l'ancienne, restaient loin du chemin et nous fixaient de leurs yeux d'effraie.

_Les terres anciennes_, je compris. _C'est comme notre Hall des Âges_. Les visages qui m'entouraient étaient lisses, maquillés, énigmatiques. Ils glissaient comme des fantômes sans âge sur le sol moussu des bois. Je me raidis. Nous étions si loin de l'orée des bois qu'il m'était devenu impossible de retrouver mon chemin.

Nous arrivâmes au centre de la forêt dans un vaste espace découvert. La clairière était presque vide, contrairement à mes attentes, je ne vis ni dolmen, ni alignement de pierres levées, juste les reste d'un grand feu, et des herbes sèches couchées. Quelques silhouettes trainaient à l'autre bout de la prairie. A la suite d'Arnulf nous la longeâmes de biais, évitant de marcher sur les cendres. Enfin, devant trois ormes massifs, il nous arrêta. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une simple robe brune vint à notre rencontre depuis la forêt et échangea quelques mots avec notre guide dans une langue inconnue.

« Le grand prêtre va s'entretenir avec vous, déclara Arnulf. D'abord vous, il fit en se tournant vers Michel. _Seul_, il ajouta. »

Michel échangea un regard avec Erwan avant de suivre la jeune femme. Erwan me regarda à son tour. Aussitôt j'emboitai son pas. Arnulf eut un rictus de colère, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Nous suivîmes la jeune femme jusqu'au centre du bosquet d'ormes. Dans une fissure du tronc, une ouverture était pratiquée. Nous l'empruntâmes.

Après quelques marches d'un escalier raide, nous débouchâmes dans une longue sale à la voûte boisée. _Ce sont des racines_ je réalisai. Elles couraient au-dessus et autour de nous, jusque sous nos pieds, nous isolant dans un large vaisseau de bois, formant un entrelacs complexe qui mêlait leurs nuances ambrées dans une grande composition végétale. La sève rouge des ormes avait gouté à certains endroits, dessinant des plaies sanguinolentes, comme si nous évoluons au sein d'un boyau de chair meurtrie. La salle était déserte. Nous la traversâmes d'un pas rapide puis empruntâmes une galerie, toujours faite de racines dans une immense caverne vouté. Loin en dessous de nous coulait une rivière souterraine. Notre guide nous emmenait toujours plus loin dans les entrailles de la terre.

Les salles suivantes que nous dépassâmes étaient plongées dans l'obscurité. Nous suivîmes ensuite une galerie de pierre. Des champignons fluorescents éclairaient le sol en pente. Après un certain moment, nous nous mîmes à remonter. Notre guide nous mena enfin à un escalier en spirale constitué d'un nouvel entrelacs de racines, qui filait vers une hauteur vertigineuse. Serrant les dents, j'entamais à la suite de Michel son ascension. Nous étions passés à l'intérieur des racines. La jeune femme montait allègrement les marches naturelles. Mon partenaire effleurait au passage les murs de bois nous entourant, l'air absolument fasciné.

La lumière blessa soudain mes yeux comme nous débouchâmes dur une plateforme de bois. Je mis un certain temps après nos déambulations souterraines avant de me réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Je découvrais alors, la pièce dans laquelle nous nous étions retrouvés.

Nous étions à l'intérieur d'un grand chêne évidé. La lumière verdâtre du jour pénétrait à grands flots à travers son feuillage. Les parois d'écorce s'élançaient à sa rencontre, gravées d'une multitude de signes d'une écriture inconnue. La salle était presque vide, à l'exception d'un large chaudron de fer noir. A l'opposé du lieu, des branches avaient poussées, formant un fauteuil noueux, couvert de fourrures précieuses. Sur lui, éclairé par la lueur émeraude qui goutait le long des murs, le grand-prêtre nous dévisageait en souriant.

Je m'étais attendue à voir un vieux grand père avec une barbe blanche, un peu comme le cliché du druide qu'il y avait dans mes livres d'histoire à l'école primaire. A la place un colosse tatoué nous faisait face. Il était vêtu, à l'ancienne, d'une tunique bleu nuit, à la Merlin l'enchanteur. Ses avants bras et ses mains étaient tatoués d'entrelacs complexes, un torque d'or luisait à son coup. C'était un fort bel homme, sans âge, dont la chevelure aux boucles souple se confondait avec l'écorce. Son visage buriné était avenant, à l'exception du regard. Il avait des yeux de loup ce Celte, luisants et sans pitié, sous le masque affable de son visage attentif.

« _Judicaël Restugenos_. » le salua Michel en inclinant la tête.

Je fus surpris de sa courtoisie, mais il avait visiblement décidé de se tenir à carreau. Les yeux gris du prêtre me fixèrent. Je remuai nerveusement et inclinait la tête à mon tour. Notre guide quitta la pièce par l'escalier. Restugenos ne fit aucune remarque quant à ma présence.

« Quel vent vous amène ? Nous sommes loin des Balkans et de leurs troubles… » Il demanda dans un demi-murmure.

Sa voix avait un timbre grave, un peu rauque qui me fila la chair de poule

« Nous traquons un héros grec hors là-loi. Nous serons amenés à traverser vos terres dans cette traque. J'espérai obtenir de vous un laisser passer.

– Etrange, il y a bien longtemps que vous autres ne vous dérangez plus avec ce genre de formalités !

– Je ne suis pas le Quatorzième Nome.

– Et nous apprécions certes toujours les vieilles politesses et la courtoisie d'antan. »

Judicaël avait l'air satisfait.

« Parlons franchement alors. Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Vient-elle quémander un droit de passage également ? »

_Allez, et on adopte un ton paternaliste ! _Michel avait également l'air de contenir son énervement.

« Je suis l'envoyée du Quatorzième Nome. Notre prêtre Sem, Ferdinand La Roque réclame une entrevue avec vous, afin de discuter des graves troubles survenus dans le Sud du pays ce mois-ci.

– Vous allez vite en besogne. Depuis quand La Roque s'intéresse-t-il à nos analyses de la situation ? Vous vous êtes arrogés le droit de surveillance sur ce territoire, assumez donc les responsabilités qui vous incombent !

– Vous m'avez mal comprise. Cette demande d'entrevue est une grâce qui vous est faite, une occasion de vous expliquer.

– Nous n'expliquons pas, nous ne nous justifions pas, murmura Judicaël, ses yeux froids et mauvais. »

J'avais sans doute poussé le bouchon un peu loin.

« Que faire du druide Leno ? Intervint alors Desjardins. Vous vous étiez rendu en compagnie d'un agent de notre Maison, pour procéder à son arrestation le mois dernier. Celle-ci a échoué. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que ce dernier est toujours en contact avec le sang-mêlé que nous recherchons, Jean D'Aubigné. »

Judicaël se détendit quelque peu, puis répondit, reprenant son ton affable et mielleux :

« L'homme auquel vous faites allusion est en effet un individu fort capable, et brillant. Il ne ferait pas bon le sous estimez, tout comme son partenaire, ce fameux fils de Zeus.

– Pourquoi diable ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté dès le début ?

– Une question évidente en effet. Tellement évidente que personne ne me l'a posée. J'espérais le raisonner d'abord. »

Il me semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre là-dessous, mais Michel n'insista pas. A la place il demanda :

« J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que tous deux font usage de magie Celte pour brouiller leurs trace, magie qui nous est impénétrable. Vous seuls pouvez lever l'enchantement.

– _Toutes les raisons_ _?_ Ou le témoignage d'un homme ?

– Il est vrai que Johann Orsini m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

– Un homme crédible, en effet.

– Vous l'avez armé. Pourquoi ? Cherchez vous à instrumentaliser les guerres intestines des Grecs ? Ou bien vouliez vous qu'il surveille Leno ? »

Michel avait du toucher près du but, car Judicaël contre-attaqua :

« C'est à vous que je réclame des explications. Les scènes de crimes du Pays Basque portaient les traces d'une magie égyptienne, une magie rouge ! »

_Un magicien du chaos ? _

« Nous n'avons pas de magicien du chaos au Quatorzième Nome, fit posément Michel.

– Ni subi d'intrusions, j'ajoutai.

– Faux, répondit Judicaël. Vous en avez, certes qui ne sont plus du service actif, mais que j'ai bien connu. Parlons un peu de la Saint Barthélémy !

– Inutile de nous faire un cours d'Histoire sur les guerres de Religion ! Je protestai. Si un magicien a usé de magie interdite, il en répondra !

– Vraiment ? Et votre prêtre Sem daignera-t-il de même nous en tenir informé ? Vous faites couler le sang sur nos terres ancestrales et avez encore l'outrecuidance d'exiger de nous des comptes ? »

A la décharge de Michel, il essaya de calmer le jeu.

« Du mauvais sang a coulé entre nous, mais personne n'essaye de faire la morale à personne. Nous sommes deux organisations séparées, dont les intérêts coïncident à l'instant. Finissons le travail entamé en Sicile, arrêtons nos deux brigands et il sera toujours temps de s'expliquer après sur quel monstre a détruit quoi exactement, qui a prêté de la magie à qui. »

Judicaël le contempla un instant avec intérêt, et, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres demanda :

« Vous être fort civil, Champollion, mais trop curieux, vous m'en rappelez un autre. »

Il se leva et fit quelques pas autour de lui :

« La magie rouge a son importance. Le parfum du chaos, le sentez-vous ? Il s'épand sur ces terres, je ne l'ai jamais connu aussi subtil. Il n'agit pas brusquement, il s'installe, il va rester quelques temps, peut-être dix ans, peut-être vingt. »

Il arrêta sa déambulation et du revers de la main effleura l'épaule de Michel.

« Vous avez un œil mauvais posé sur vous. Quelqu'un a lancé un démon à vos trousses. »

Je sentis mon partenaire se raidir.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois. Pour vous aussi, la Picardie demeure une terre maudite n'est-ce pas ? »

Cela me fit tiquer. Je me rappelai de comment il avait disparu au cours du déminage. Je n'avais jamais obtenu le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? »

La colère brillait dans les yeux noirs de Desjardins.

« Mais il est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout…

– Et que dire de vous alors ? A quoi jouez-vous ? Vous alimentez une guerre civile à l'étranger ! Vous prétendez traquer un félon en territoire italien, et comme par hasard, le laissez échapper en plein milieu de la Sicile. C'est de la trahison, ou pire, de l'incompétence ! »

Je n'avais pas compris un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce que j'avais compris par contre, c'est qu'il avait renoncé à tout semblant de diplomatie. _Michel, tu ne peux pas juste gueuler sur les gens comme ça_. Bien sûr, j'étais mal placée pour lui faire la morale.

Judicaël se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et il était _très grand_.

« Je ne sais si c'est de la folie ou juste de la bêtise que d'oser descendre jusqu'en ces lieux et pour tenir de tels propos à leur maitre !

– Pour la folie, je ne sais pas, répondit-il, mais il faudrait peut-être arrêter de prendre les gens pour des cons ! »

Les yeux du prêtre flamboyèrent, et je compris que la situation commençait à dégénérer. Je maudis une fois de plus l'absence de mon khopesh. _Si seulement j'arrivai à ouvrir un accès vers ma cachette dans la Duat, je pourrai en retirer une épée…_

« Il a marqué un point. Ta relation au traitre Leno Cervos est pour le moins trouble, et ton inefficacité flagrante n'a que trop durée. » Annonça alors une voix.

Je sursautai. Du fond de la pièce, une silhouette s'avança. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Une jeune femme rousse, vêtue de noir, des plumes de corbeau dans les cheveux sortit de l'ombre. C'était le genre de tenue qui aurait fait son effet dans un bal de carnaval, mais qui dans cette atmosphère fantastique lui donnait une allure imposante.

« Morrigan, fulmina soudain le prêtre. Que signifie ceci ?

– Je t'apporte le salut de l'assemblée de Tara. L'Irlande et les Amériques ont les yeux tournés vers toi, alors que tu sembles gagner du temps ? Pour quoi faire ? Maintenant tu voudrais attaquer des hôtes, au beau milieu de cette forêt sacrée des dieux et des hommes ? As-tu perdu tout sens commun ?

– Il faudrait penser à s'expliquer pour le reste d'ailleurs, je lançai.

– Ce n'est plus ni le temps, ni l'heure, protesta Judicaël, les yeux fixés sur la nouvelle venue. Retournez à la prairie de Lug. Nous conviendrons d'un point de rendez-vous une autre fois. »

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester, mais Michel m'entraina : il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Nous regagnâmes la clairière où nous attendaient Nucia et Erwan. Ce dernier cacha son visage dans ses mains quand Michel lui raconta les détails de l'entrevue.

« Au moins il parait disposé à rencontrer La Roque maintenant.

– C'est ce que tu crois… marmonna Le Bihan. »

Il avait raison bien sûr, nous avions un peu fait n'importe quoi, mais on ne nous avait pas aidés non plus. Nous restâmes dormir dans la grande clairière. Je pris le premier quart de garde. Alors que la lune commençait à se lever je vis sortir la dame rousse du bosquet des ormes. Elle me salua de la main.

« Comment t'appelles-tu prêtresse ? » Je lui demandai, la tutoyant instinctivement.

Elle ne m'en tint pas rigueur.

« Morgana, Morgana du Faouët.

– C'est ton nom de famille ?

– Non, c'est là d'où je viens.

– Comme la brigande Marion ? »

Erwan m'avait raconté son histoire au coin du feu, un soir de mission. Marion du Faouët avait sévi avec sa bande dans le Sud Finistère au milieu du XVIIIème siècle, avant d'être pendue en place publique à Quimper.

« C'était mon ancêtre. J'ai choisi ce nom en son honneur.

– Tu n'es pas irlandaise…

– Non. Je suis du cercle de Brocéliande. _Nantosuelte,_ c'était le nom Gaulois de ma déesse. Reine du feu et du foyer, des récoltes et de la terre, porteuse de guerre. Mais les romains sont arrivés, et ont chassés nos druides. Outre-Manche elle a trouvé un nom autrement plus terrible.

– La Morrigan, je me souvins. Mais on vous… On t'appelle du nom de la déesse que tu sers ? C'est toujours comme cela ?

– Juste pour les grands-prêtres.

– Et Judicaël, n'est-il pas.

– Judicaël est un druide, il sert Sucellos, ou le Daghda. Pour lui c'est différent. »

Erwan m'avait fait un topo, mais j'avais du mal à tout garder en tête. Morrigan me sourit. _Comment pourrez-vous nous comprendre ? Vous avez chassé vos dieux. Vous les avez contraints à l'exil et au silence. Lors vos morts errent sans royaume, et le monde ne répond que partiellement au pouvoir de vos mots. _Je sursautai. Morrigan me fit un clin d'œil.

« Garde un œil sur ceux-là, votre maison aura besoin de toutes ses forces pour survivre aux années à venir. »

* * *

La suite du chapitre viendra très très vite.

**Quelques info sur le meta de ma fic et un point de terminologie:**

Dans ma version du Riordanverse, les _Gitans_ (peuples _Roms_ d'Espagne et du Sud de la France) sont plus ou moins affiliés à la maison de vie. En Français, ont leur a longtemps donné le surnom _d'Egyptien_. Nucia et partiellement Justine, sont de sang Gitan. Desjardins est en partie issus du peuple _Manouche _(ou _Sinti_), dépourvu de toute forme de magie, qui se trouve au Nord de la France et en Allemagne (Ce sont les inventeurs du Jazz Manouche, ou Gypsy jazz en anglais). C'était aussi une manière pour moi de faire un clin d'œil aux possibles origines du vrai Champollion.

Les _Tsiganes_ et _Yéniches_, autres noms employés pour désigner les gens du voyage, sont d'autres peuples. Les Tsiganes viennent globalement d'Europe de l'Est. _Bohémien_ est souvent employé comme une insulte, à l'instar de « sale gitan ».

D'ailleurs, en passant, étant originaire de l'Ouest de la France, la simple idée d'un Desjardins qui s'exprimerait avec l'accent du dauphiné me fait beaucoup rire. Et puis, la France n'est pas Paris.


	29. Cinq femmes : 4,5

**XXIX. Cinq femmes (4,5)**

* * *

**_III. Toulouse, 5 juillet 1931_**

Comme toujours avec eux, nous étions au bistrot. La conception que Desjardins et Le Bihan semblaient avoir des missions était quand même centrée de manière assez monomaniaque autour de la bouffe.

Une fois, Anne de Montpensier avait demandé à ce qu'on modifie le compte rendu d'une arrestation qui pourtant s'était déroulée de manière exemplaire. Anatole et La Barre avaient, selon elle, passé beaucoup trop de temps à chercher des renseignements sur les comptoirs. Je l'entendais encore crier « _Les magiciens au bistrot, c'est le déshonneur !_ » Mes deux partenaires n'avaient apparemment pas ce genre de scrupules. _Tel maitre, tel élève_.

Le plan était fin prêt. Nous allions utiliser l'amie d'enfance de Michel, Alice Huet, comme appât, pour attirer et piéger Jean d'Aubigné. Une fois capturé, nous n'aurions plus qu'à le faire parler pour achever de démanteler sa bande. Jean ne connaissais pas la profonde amitié qui reliait les deux. Alice avait promis de le tirer d'affaire. La rencontre devait avoir lieu dans l'un des antiques châteaux cathares.

Erwan et Nucia devaient nous quitter pour descendre en Provence. Attablé dans une auberge, dans la vieille ville de Toulouse, nous attendions Alice, ainsi le magicien du Quatorzième qui devait les remplacer. Nucia était partie devant, devant faire un détour par Marseille pour faire son rapport à la Montpensier (l'administration, toujours…). Installés dans un coin de la salle, nous avions ouvert une bouteille de merlot et récapitulions les évènements des derniers jours. A un moment Michel lâcha une énormité : Esme Sabbia, une des magiciennes du nome d'Espagne, aurait eu une amourette avec le grand-prêtre des Carnutes.

« J'y crois pas, c'est juste pas possible ! Non, j'y crois pas.

– Esme et Giacomo. L'insupportable duo… grommela Michel.

– Il a arrêté de casser ton mobilier dans ses crises de colère ? Ton Rital ?

– Tu le juges mal, il soupira. Il a juste besoin d'être rassuré. Et non, il ne détruit plus mes meubles.

– Tu l'as réparé alors ?

– C'est un adulte, il se _répare_ tout seul.

– Il n'est plus persuadé que tu vas le quitter sans fondement ?

– Justine ! cria alors Erwan.

– C'est vrai, un jour il t'adule, un jour il te gueule dessus, tous les jours il est possessif à mort. »

Erwan me pris par le bras et m'entraina plus loin.

« Tu n'as aucun tact ! il me reprocha.

– Oh ça va, le moine. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

– Eh bien, tu t'inquiètes pour les mauvaises raisons.

– Il vit avec un taré.

– On est tous tarés ici.

– Ne me refais pas le coup de l'ancien combattant. Lui, il est en état limite permanent.

– On fait de la psychiatrie maintenant mademoiselle Vasseur ?

– Lâche-moi.

– Fous-lui la paix !

– T'es pas son père. »

Il me lâcha le bras l'air pensif.

« Non, heureusement d'ailleurs. »

Michel nous regardait de loin, l'air fatigué. C'était la première fois qu'Erwan me gueulait dessus. _Tiens, il a réagi finalement_. Mais cette mini victoire ne me fit pas vraiment jubiler. Nous rejoignîmes le troisième à sa table. Il s'adressa à moi !

« Justine, ça fait dix ans que je vis avec lui, s'il était si difficile que ça, je serais parti.

– Bon, de toute façon, ça fait des années que j'ai décidé que je ne comprenais pas ce que tu foutais dans ta vie et que c'était comme ça.

– Mais il va mieux ? »

C'était Erwan qui avait posé la question. Michel hésita un instant puis expliqua :

« Au début… c'était difficile. Ça dépendait des jours en fait, parfois c'était merveilleux, parfois l'enfer. Mais avec le temps ça s'est calmé.

– Comment ça se fait ?

– Tu sais, il se rend compte qu'il a un problème, moi aussi j'en ai pas mal en soit : des cauchemars, des réactions inappropriées. On a discuté, on en a beaucoup parlé. Et puis il faut que je le rassure en permanence. Sinon, ça va.

– Des fleurs bleues et des bisous ? Je ris.

– Voilà.

– Quel joli cœur.

– T'es marrante toi. Salut Alice.

– On parle encore de toi ?

– Pas ma faute, je suis trop populaire.

– Crétin.

– Aie ! »

Alice lui avait donné un coup sur la tête. L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup avec son arrivée.

« On se fait vieux, vous trouvez pas ?

– Parle pour toi, je lui lançai. »

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ces années ? _

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma vie ? » gémit soudain Michel.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Je me demandais la même chose » j'expliquai.

Je fronçai les sourcils, récapitulant :

« J'ai travaillé dans un job de merde, après un autre job de merde, j'ai fait la révolution un peu, je suis retournée à l'école pour cinq ans, après j'ai encore essayé de faire la suffragette sans aucun succès…

– Et tu as fini magicienne de combat.

– Ouais, pas fou, non ?

– Et toi Michou ? demanda Alice

– A part tuer des gens et apprendre le Serbe ?

– Hahaha. T'es marrant toi.

– Y a bien un truc dont tu es fier non ?

– J'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie ?

– Bien joué.

– En vrai tu es devenu un vrai bourgeois, souligna son amie. Des gosses, un mec, une baraque, un jardin…

– Après il y a Alice, je plaisantai : agent secret, vedette mondiale, artiste accomplie, des amants, du champagne, des paillettes…

– Merci, merci, je sais…

– Des rides… rajouta perfidement Michel

– Oh, ça va hein ! Occupe-toi de tes Hiéroglyphes.

– Vous êtes vraiment un kit, quand on en fréquente un on se coltine aussi l'autre, je constatai.

– Je suis le père Noël, lui c'est père fouettard! M'expliqua Alice.

– Tes gosses tiennent de toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Faut bien que quelqu'un les punisse de temps en temps…

– Ils tiendraient de toi, ce serait un combat perdu d'avance, murmura le Bihan. »

Erwan couva son ancien élève d'un regard tendre. Puis il attrapa sa casquette et se leva.

« Bon je vais devoir y aller. Le travail ne va pas se faire seul. Bonne chance avec D'Aubigné.

– Force et honneur lui lança Alice. »

Il nous embrassa tour à tour avant de quitter l'auberge. C'était sans doute le vin rouge, mais une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, suivit d'une sourde excitation à l'idée de la traque à venir le lendemain.

« T'as vu ? je demandai à Michel. J'ai réussi à le faire gueuler !

– C'est ça, oui ! Contente ?

– Il me pète les cou… euh, casse les pieds.

– Mmm… je vois ça.

– Arrête ça !

– De quoi ?

– Le sourire, arrête.

– Tu sais ce que j'en pense ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

– Ecoute notre Michel, intervins Alice, c'est un spécialiste, c'est le seul qui sait garder ses relations.

– Bon les amis, je crois qu'on a du travail.

– Déni… chantonna Desjardins.

– _Je veux pas l'savoir, tu veux pas l'savoir maintenant_, chanta Alice.

– _Tout le monde le sait ce qui nous faudrait faire maintenant_, poursuivi l'autre.

– Oh, arrêtez maintenant ! je commençai à m'échauffer.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici… fit une voix familière. »

Nous nous retournâmes d'un bon.

« Arsène !

– Comment vas-tu ? Le salua Michel, avec son habituel sourire impertinent.

– Oh, je crois que ça ne m'avait pas manqué, votre duo à tous les deux.

– Menteur, se moqua Desjardins.

– Peut-être un petit peu, il avoua.

– Tu viens finir le travail comme il a commencé ? je lui demandai.

– Exactement dit Arsène. Madame, bonjour, il s'adressa à Alice.

– Mademoiselle, elle corrigea.

– J'en prends note, il répondit.

– Doux Jésus ! je soupirai. »

Arsène murmura quelques mots et fit pousser des accoudoirs à sa chaise avant de s'y installer négligemment.

« Comment tu fais ça ? Admira Desjardins

– Secret professionnel.

– Il est trop fort avec ses hiéroglyphes, non ? Continua-t-il. Je le trouve trop inventif.

– La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi.

– Apprend moi le mot qui fait ça !

– Non !

– Arsèèèène !

– Non ! Tu as quel âge ?

– Alleeeez… »

J'ai cru qu'Arsène allait se frapper la tête contre une table.

« Tu pètes la forme ces dernier temps toi, je remarquai.

– C'est l'effet Vasseur soupira Arsène. Il est comme ça quand tu es dans le coin.

– N'importe quoi !

– Ca la fait rire se défendit Desjardins. Et puis ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je suis comme ça quand je suis avec _toi_.

– C'est vrai, il a fait la gueule toute la journée, et dès que tu es arrivé, il s'est animé.

– Ça te rend si heureux que ça d'aller casser la tête à des gens ? il lui demanda.

– De manière assez surprenante, oui.

– Juste quand c'est Jean alors ? demanda Alice. »

Michel ne répondit pas. A la place il commença à attaquer la table avec la pointe de son couteau, ce qui eut vite l'effet d'agacer Lupin.

« Bon, tu as fini de faire le clown ?

– _Apprend moi le mot ! _

– Non ! »

Je le regardai se disputer quelque temps. Desjardins était toujours particulièrement animé en présence d'Arsène. Alice mangeait ses côtelettes d'agneau en les ignorant. Son appétit m'ébahit. Il n'était même pas encore l'heure du diner.

« Tu as faim à ce point ?

– J'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours.

– Il serait temps qu'Alice apprenne que le champagne n'est pas une nourriture à lui seul, soupira Michel, interrompant sa joute verbale.

– Pouët, pouët, elle fit juste.

– Au moins elle mange quand elle est avec nous, je le consolai.

– A se demander si elle n'est pas mon amie juste pour ma cuisine.

– Ça te vexe ?

– Un peu.

– Je suis devenue ta pote _grâce_ à ta cuisine moi aussi, j'ajoutai.

– Alors, tu vois ? se moqua Alice.

– Par contre je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je suis ton ami à _toi_.

– Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé, soupira Arsène.

– En vingt ans ? je m'étonnai.

– En _trente_ ans, il rectifia. Je me souviens de ta bouille avec tes tresses. »

Je rougis à ce souvenir. Arsène était venu me chercher pour m'emmener au Nome quand je n'avais que neuf ans.

« Tu étais instituteur au Nome ? demanda Alice.

– Ramasseur scolaire, il corrigea.

– Et quel ramasseur ! ajouta Michel. »

Disparut l'air blagueur et complice. Une froide animosité brulait à présent dans ses yeux. Les deux magiciens se regardèrent un instant en silence, une tension lourde dans l'air. Je gigotai, me sentant de trop.

« C'est clair qu'avec toi il y a des baffes qui se sont perdues, soupira Arsène.

– C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours deux manières de voir les choses, il répondit avec une froide ironie. Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin peut comprendre de vos histoires politiques ? »

Il se leva d'un bond, et quitta la pièce. J'haussai les épaules, il m'avait habitué à ses mouvements d'humeur. Le visage d'Arsène se fendit d'un sourire attendri après son départ.

« C'est surtout lui qui n'a vraiment pas changé, il constata.

– Toi, tu l'aimes bien, souligna Alice. »

Arsène ne répondit pas.

« Il était comment enfant ? Je leur demandai.

– Très mignon, répondit Arsène. »

Je levai un sourcil, amusée.

« A vrai dire, je regrette un peu. Il avait encore des boucles d'enfant et un visage d'ange. Très trompeur en fait, pour le reste c'était une terreur. »

Alice s'étouffa de rire dans son verre. Elle m'avait déjà fait la liste des conneries qu'ils avaient faites ensemble à l'occasion.

« Comme Jean… » Ajouta Lupin, mais pour lui-même.

Dans les yeux d'Alice brilla alors un éclat de compréhension, comme si elle venait de résoudre une énigme longtemps demeurée obscure.

« Tu devais être marrante toi aussi, me lança Alice.

– Non, j'étais une enfant sage.

– Sans blagues ?

– Juré. C'est à l'adolescence que je suis partie en couilles. Je n'étais pas comme vous deux à voler du vin de messe et porter le bonnet d'âne.

– Et encore, ça ce n'est rien, rit Alice. Sa mère m'a raconté qu'une fois, quand il avait sept ans, il a décidé de repeindre son frère en bleu pour qu'il soit assorti au papier peint. »

Lupin et moi éclatâmes d'un fou rire incontrôlable. En essuyant mes larmes je m'adressai à lui :

« Et toi, tu as bien été jeune un jour, non ?

– Non, je suis né en uniforme.

– Tu as fait la révolution, non ? lança Alice Huet. Quand tu étais jeune. Il me semble que ça peut compter comme une bêtise. »

Les yeux de Lupin s'arrondirent de surprise.

« Mais comment…

– Ca me paraissait évident. Tu étais forcément un jeune homme sous l'empire, sinon tu n'aurais pas fini Bonapartiste.

– Sans blague Arsène ? Tu avais quel âge sous la Terreur ?

– Vous n'en saurez rien.

– Adolescent je dirai, proposa Alice.

– Je me rends mademoiselle, vos talents de déduction rendraient monsieur Holmes envieux.

– Vous êtes trop bon, Citoyen Lupin, elle lui lança. Payez-moi un verre.

– A vos ordres, Citoyenne. »

* * *

**_IV. Quéribus, 11 juillet 1931_**

L'air du petit matin était vif et mordant comme une pomme trop acide. Nous montions le flanc de l'éperon rocheux en savourant la fraicheur trop courte des matins cathares. La pente était raide sous mes pieds, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas trébucher. J'avais revêtu ce matin un pantalon et une tunique de lin traditionnels, et de petits cailloux se glissaient à chaque pas dans mes sandales ouvertes. Ma nuque était déjà toute poisseuse et collante de sueur.

Un instant je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle et levai les yeux. Le château de Quéribus nous dominait du haut de son éperon rocheux, d'où il surveillait tout le plateau. Aussitôt je maudis mon impulsion. Les à pic vertigineux me donnaient la nausée. Je fermai les yeux un instant puis repris mon ascension.

Arsène et Michel ne s'étaient pas embarrassés et avaient préféré voler directement au sommet du donjon. Bien sûr, ils devaient aussi surveiller Alice avait refusé leur proposition de se laisser transformer en un petit animal pour l'emmener et avait préféré braver la pente. Je m'étais donc retrouvée à crapahuter à sa suite. Pas gênée par le soleil toujours plus fort, elle gambadait de pierre en pierre.

Nous parvînmes enfin au château fort. Il avait été restauré au siècle dernier et son imposante carcasse couvrait la vallée de son ombre. Quelques curieux s'affairaient dans son enceinte, des touristes anglais pour la plupart. Arsène finissait de barder les murs de sortilèges. Michel alla interpeller le guide, un paysan du coin. Je les vis échanger quelques mots en Occitan, puis il se volatilisa, les visiteurs à sa suite.

« Ça va aller ? » Je demandai à Alice.

Je la trouvai un peu pâle.

« Nous sommes là, à côté. Appelle nous s'il y a le moindre souci. »

Michel et Lupin parlaient le long du parapet. La brise chaude ébouriffait leurs cheveux noirs. Avec leurs vêtements de lin, ils avaient un côté antique et déplacé. Un passage secret, une poterne munie d'une échelle permettait de fuir le château, en contournant le donjon par l'à pic. C'est là que Michel devait aller se poster. Il me fit un signe puis se changea en merle et s'envola. Arsène me rejoignit. A la suite d'Alice, je pénétrai dans le corps du château.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit, murmura Lupin.

– Juste un château Cathare. Des vieilles pierres.

– Pas n'importe lequel. Les Cathares étaient des hérétiques. Quéribus fut leur dernier refuge après le siège de Montségur. On venait d'y bruler vif des centaines d'entre eux. Ils se sont tenus là, ils savaient ce qui les attendait. »

Le ciel dégagé était bleu et dur. Je regardai la plaine autour, imaginant un instant comment de là où je me tenais, les derniers Cathares, femmes et enfants, avaient vu s'avancer vers eux les armées royales. Derrière le haut donjon, il n'y avait que le vide et le ciel. _Dernier refuge avant la chute_. Lupin fronça les sourcils.

« Il y avait des magiciens parmi eux. Les druides les ont massacrés.

– Comment…

– Saint Louis était le roi sous le chêne. Il avait dans ses guerres le soutien des derniers Celtes, avant qu'on ne leur rogne les crocs. Les croisades contre les Albigeois sont restées pour nous le lieu d'un grand échec. »

Nous nous changeâmes en souris et rentrâmes à la suite d'Alice à l'intérieur du donjon. Elle en monta les marches jusqu'à la grande salle gothique, reprit un instant son souffle. Puis elle monta tout en haut du donjon, sur la vaste plateforme d'observation. Je la regardai un instant. Dans sa grande robe perle, ses cheveux lâchés capturant la lumière, elle ressemblait à une princesse en haut de sa tour. Une de ces beautés de conte de fée, qui restent là à attendre leur prince. Jean la rejoignit enfin, après de longues minutes. Vêtu d'une armure grecque, son épée en bronze battant sa hanche, il semblait avoir renoncé à se fondre dans le monde moderne.

« Bonjour Alice.

– Bonjour Jean, cela faisait longtemps.

– Tu n'as pas changé.

– Toi si. Tu as vieilli. »

Ils se mirent à parler très doucement, et même en tendant l'oreille, je ne discernai plus leurs paroles. Je pris le risque de me rapprocher d'eux.

« Jean, écoute-moi, s'il te plait. Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore t'amender, te réconcilier avec eux.

– L'Olympe ? Il y a trop de morts derrière moi.

– Comment t'es-tu caché ?

– C'est chez moi ici. Ce pays, ces gens... J'ai pris le maquis. Personne ne sait mieux disparaitre que moi. »

Alice fit quelques pas le long du parapet et s'assis dans un rayon de soleil.

« Tu te souviens ? Quand on était des gosses, là-bas, en Amérique. Les deux seuls à venir d'ici. A parler notre langue.

– Je me souviens, il dit. »

Et un genre de tendresse orna sa voix pour la première fois. Il reprit :

« Tu n'étais pas commode. Tu fuguais sans cesse.

– Mais tu me retrouvais toujours.

– Dans un bar crasseux ou sur une scène délabrée, dans tous les coins mal famés de New York.

– Toi, tu étais le brave petit soldat, toujours premier à l'entrainement, le petit chouchou de Chiron.

– C'est lui qui était venu me trouver aussi, dans mon pensionnat, à côté de Grenoble.

– Il t'a sauvé la vie.

– Pas que la vie. Là-bas les professeurs étaient pires que les monstres. Il m'a donné un avenir, c'est vrai.

– Il a essayé de te couvrir, il essaye encore maintenant d'intercéder en ta faveur, Jean, s'il te plait…

– Tu te souviens de ce jeu aussi qu'on avait ? _Capture l'étendard_, c'était bien ça.

– Je m'y faisais défoncer, ce n'est pas un super souvenir.

– Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'étais pas très bonne à la guerre.

– La vie est ailleurs. La vie est dehors. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Oui, tu avais raison sur ça aussi.

– Alors, pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance une fois de plus ?

– Je me suis mis dans de sales draps. J'ai des soucis avec les magiciens Egyptiens, tu te souviens d'eux ?

– Je les connais bien Jean.

– Tu regardais vers l'Ouest, je t'avais dit de te méfier. Ce sont les pires psychopathes que je connaisse. Je les connais depuis l'enfance en fait, j'avais un ami… Dire qu'il a fini comme eux. Quel gâchis.

– Ils essayent de bien faire.

– Tu parles ! Ma proposition tiens toujours.

– Regarde toi Jean, tu te crois encore en mesure de proposer ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, lourd et dur.

« Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es contre.

– Je suis désolée Jean. Je te l'avais dit. Je ne suis avec personne. »

Elle lança un regard involontaire dans notre direction. J'hésitai un instant, mais Jean comprit avant. Il se tourna vers Alice, et, de toutes ses forces, la gifla. Puis il sauta par-dessus un parapet. Arsène bondit, dans leur direction. _Un fils de Zeus, ça vole_. Mais avant qu'il n'aille bien loin, une forme sombre, volant dans le soleil, s'abattit sur lui. Le merle était devenu un rapace. Les deux formes s'affrontèrent un instant dans les airs puis chutèrent vers la seconde cour.

« Justine… »

Alice se tenait les côtes. Un filet de sang coulait entre ses doigts. « Je m'en occupe » me cria Arsène et il courut l'attraper. Je tentai de me changer en oiseau moi aussi, mais j'étais nulle en métamorphose. Je partis en courant, tentant de rejoindre la seconde cour. J'empruntai le grand escalier et atteignit en quelques minutes la cour la plus haute, celle du Donjon.

L'air se fit soudain froid et électrique, l'obscurité tomba. Fuyant à grande allure dans le ciel des nuages noirs et épais cachèrent le soleil. _L'orage_, je pensai. _Le métal_… dans une impulsion dictée par mon instinct, je jetai loin de moi mes armes. Juste à temps. La foudre tomba sur Quéribus. Je vis comme au ralentit un éclair s'abattre sur ma lame, attirée par le métal.

Je restai un instant sonnée. La foudre était passée à quelques mètres de moi. Il pleuvait, d'une pluie drue et violente. J'entendis des cris dans la cour en contrebas. Michel et Jean échangeaient des coups. Le demi-dieu avait dégainé sa lame de bronze. Un nuage dense l'entourait. Tout se déroulait trop vite, le magicien répliquait en écartant ses assauts de son bâton. _Ce n'est pas un épéiste, il va fatiguer._ _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? _Un autre éclair tomba. Les pierres brillèrent d'un éclat malsain. Je compris qu'il utilisait toutes ses forces magiques pour contrer la tornade que le Grec amassait autour de lui, mais il n'était pas un élémentaliste d'air. Une lueur anima de nouveau les pierres du château puis s'éteignirent. _Les pierres sont scellées ! La terre ne lui répond pas, elle a été maudite par les Celtes à l'époque du siège. Le Grec devait se douter de quelque chose._ Il glissa et tomba.

Soudain un grand flash blanc se fit, et le château disparut dans la lumière. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je sentis l'odeur de la chair brulée. J'avais quelque chose dans l'oreille, un son aigu qui agaçait mon tympan. Quelque chose de gluant coulait de ma tempe, j'y portai ma main mais ne la sentis pas toucher mon visage. En les approchant de mes yeux, je vis sur mes doigts, un liquide rouge, mon sang. _Aie_. Je clignai des yeux. Dans la cour en bas, Michel était inconscient. L'autre, debout, hésitait, sa lame suspendue dans un rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages sombres. Je tentai de ramper jusqu'à lui. Le Grec était devant moi, de biais. Sa lame de bronze, brillante dans la lumière m'envoya un rayon qui m'aveugla un instant. Je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête, je lui lançai une pierre. Des années de manifestations, d'émeutes et de grèves ouvrières portèrent alors leur fruit. Mon projectile l'atteignit sur le côté de sa tête. Il tomba à son tour.

Je m'appuyai sur mon khopesh et descendit vaille que vaille les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de mon partenaire. Jean s'était déjà redressé et cherchait sa propre lame. _Le dégager d'abord_. Une mauvaise plaie saignait sur son bas ventre. Je le saisis par les épaules, et le trainait sur le côté de la cour, évitant in extrémis un nouvel éclair. _Combien lui en reste-t-il en réserve ?_ Le demi-dieu avait des yeux fous et lumineux, la gueule de quelqu'un qui avait tant joué avec la foudre qu'elle était partie intégrante de lui. Je posai Michel, il saignait à la tête également, ce qui m'inquiéta. Je tendis la main, appelai mon khopesh. Je peinai à me tenir debout.

Un mur lumineux apparu soudain entre nous et le Grec. En même temps, la terre trembla. _Les pierres, je n'aurai pas dû nous approcher des pierres_. Quelque chose tomba alors devant mes yeux, et tout devint noir.

* * *

**_V. Conclusion : Paris, 14 juillet 1931_**

Ce furent les voix qui me réveillèrent d'abord. Des voix ronchonnes, comme celle de mon instituteur en sixième. Il me fallut un certain temps pour saisir leur sens.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, tu retournes te coucher, allez ! Tu es alité jusqu'à nouvel ordre, qu'est-ce qui est pas clair là-dedans ? » ronchonnait la voix bien connue de Nucia Contreras.

J'entendis un bruit de vaisselle cassé.

« COUCHÉ ! » hurla Nucia.

Je me réveillai d'un bond.

« Ah, tu vois ce que tu as fait crétin ? »

Je me frottai les yeux.

« Depuis quand les guérisseurs réveillent leur patients en hurlant ?

– Oh, la ferme hein ! »

Nucia se précipita à mon chevet.

« Je vous ai laissés une semaine seuls, et voilà le résultat !

– N'exagérons rien.

– On t'a foudroyée ! C'est un miracle que tu sois même en vie.

– J'ai le crâne solide. »

Ce même crâne bourdonnait d'ailleurs. Les sons m'arrivaient un peu distordus, comme si on maintenait ma tête sous l'eau.

« Nucia ! » hurla à son tour le guérisseur en chef, Sylvestre. « Non mais ça va pas ? »

Je clignai des yeux. Sylvestre était accompagné de Lupin. Il prit Nucia à partie et commença à lui passer un salon. Michel profita de la distraction pour se relever et aller s'asseoir au pied de mon lit. Lupin poussa un soupir dépité et nous rejoint.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après ? Je lui demandai en me frottant la tête.

– Je suis arrivé juste à temps. D'Aubigné s'est enfui, je ne pouvais pas le poursuivre avant de vous vous avoir amené à un guérisseur.

– Et Alice ?

– Sa blessure est superficielle, Jean ne voulait probablement pas la tuer, juste détourner notre attention.

– Elle va mieux, m'assura Michel. »

Lupin lui envoya un regard féroce.

« Toi tu es censé être au repos.

– Pas le temps, fit juste l'autre. »

Arsène hésita un instant puis lui annonça :

– Iskandar veut te voir. Quand tu seras remis. »

Michel devint pâle comme un linge.

« On l'a sous-estimé. C'est de notre faute, oui, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on n'a pas fait notre maximum, je tentai de le rassurer.

– Tu ne comprends pas, il marmonna. »

Lupin voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais il tapota son épaule, puis, m'embrassa sur le front. Il voulut ébouriffer la tête de Michel, mais celui-ci arrêta son geste :

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Desjardins.

– Très drôle.

– Non, sérieusement, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire? La fête par exemple ?

– Pourquoi la fête ?

– On est le 14 dit Lupin. Tu as dormi longtemps.

– Quoi ?

– Et oui, ça fait mal d'être foudroyé ! me lança Nucia.

– On va draguer des pompiers Michel ? »

Blague à part, j'étais à peu près sûre que mes jambes ne me porteraient pas jusqu'à la caserne la plus proche.

« Vous avez vraiment besoin d'une nourrice tous les deux, murmura Sylvestre dépité.

– Arrêtez de dire des conneries ronchonna Nucia. »

Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Quelqu'un avait laissé de la bruyère en fleur sur ma table de chevet. _Qui ça peut être ?_ Le gout du sang était toujours dans ma bouche et je décidai soudain que dormir 48 heures était aussi un bon moyen de célébrer sa fête nationale.


	30. Le temps des cerises

La cinquième partie de cinq femmes arrive très prochainement.

Comme j'écrit par fragment, la chronologie s'écrit de manière assez chaotique, voilà cependant un retour à la Belle époque, avant 1914. Bonne lecture

* * *

**XXX. Le temps des cerises (1)**

* * *

_France : 1903 _

* * *

**I. Chiron**

C'est un bâtiment neutre au fond d'une forêt, ça pourrait être une prison, ça pourrait être une caserne, ça pourrait être une école. Sur le portique est inscrit en lettres forgés, _Internat de rééducation pour mineurs Saint Thomas. _

« Comment sont les enfants ? »

Le surveillant général, monsieur Meschiat était venu m'ouvrir la grille. Il me guida à travers un dédale d'ancien couloir de pierre, ouvrant de temps en temps une grille.

« On ne vous a pas prévenu ? »

Il fit une moue étonnée.

« Des terreurs, oh la plupart sont juste indisciplinés, une paire de baffe et puis c'est bon. Attention à Lequintrec et Gallois, ils ont mauvais fond. Méfiez vous de D'Aubigné surtout, une tête d'ange, mais un vrai démon ! »

Il ouvrit enfin une petite porte de fer, en haut d'un escalier de bois, dans les combles du manoir.

« Votre chambre. »

La pièce ressemblait à une cellule de moine. Je n'eus pas le temps de le retenir, il s'était déjà éloigné, balançant sa chandelle.

Je rencontrai les enfants le lendemain, pendant la leçon de latin. Elle était donnée par un vieux moine donimicain, qui se démarquait par une douceur relative, comparée au sadisme d'autres professeurs. Je me tenais le long du mur, tandis qu'il recopiait des phrases sur le grand tableau noir.

«_ … ad sed veniat detque obsides. _Des volontaires ? »

Le père Florent posa la craie et se retourna vers la classe. La plupart des enfants regardaient leur pupitre. Le professeur balaya la salle du regard puis poussa un long soupir.

« D'Aubigné, réveillez votre camarade. »

A l'avant dernier rang près de la fenêtre, un gamin aux cheveux blonds donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin qui se redressa d'un coup.

« Desjardins ! Rugit l'instituteur, vous voulez un oreiller aussi ? »

Un rire parcourut la salle.

« Au tableau, allez ! »

Le gamin se leva de sa place avec un soupir sonore. Le père Florent ne releva pas l'insolence. Un œil au beurre noir ornait son visage. Arrivé au tableau, il saisit la craie et réfléchit un instant. Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer à traduire, comme la porte claqua et que Mesquiat entra en trombe.

« Ah, _vous_ ! Ca tombe bien, il fit en voyant l'enfant près du tableau. Vous vous êtes encore battu avec votre camarade Ancel ?

– Il l'a cherché, protesta l'autre.

– Je vous avais déjà donné un avertissement. »

Mesquiat l'attrapa brutalement par le bras, et le secoua.

« Ancel, lèche-pompes, t'es mort, cria D'Aubigné du fond de la classe.

– Toi, tais-toi ! lui gueula Mesquiat en retour. Tu veux faire du cachot aussi ? »

Et d'un geste brutal, il l'emmena hors de la salle et claqua la porte. La violence du geste me choqua. Le père Florent soupira, agacé.

« Est-ce que c'est possible de tenir une heure sans avoir besoin de faire la police ? Non ? Bon. »

Après cette entrée en matière, je retrouvai enfin le satyre qui m'avait contacté à l'heure du déjeuner. Zénas, déguisé avec des sabots de paysans, muni d'une cane m'attendait au réfectoire, à la table des professeurs et surveillants.

« D'Aubigné, il me souffla, de celui-là j'en suis sûr. Passereau aussi, peut-être Ancel et Gallois. Encore qu'Ancel pourrait être des Romains. Il y en a d'autres, des demi-dieux nordiques je crois, Lajoie pourrait être un fils de Freya. Et puis d'autres, Plessis, Desjardins, Dimon… il y a un truc aussi avec eux mais quoi ? J'ai rarement vu une telle concentration de cas.

– Les clusters sont fréquents sur les terres antiques, je soupirai. Et la Gaule est une vieille province de Rome. Pas de Celtes ?

– Nous sommes sur leurs terres. Je pense que les monstres ont longtemps hésité à venir pour cette raison. Mais plus pour longtemps. Cela va être un massacre, il faut les exfiltrer le plus vite possible.

– Je n'ai personne. C'est la France, nous n'avons plus le droit d'y envoyer des demi dieux depuis 1792. Et que faire des nordiques ? »

Zènas prit un air désolé. Je compatis. C'était un marginal parmi les siens, un vieux romantique, attaché aux terres anciennes, qui avait refusé le bateau pour les Amériques. A l'inverse des satyres du vieux continent qui étaient retournés dans leurs forêts, il avait poursuivi la même tâche que ses pères jadis, parcourant tout le pays, débusquant les demi-dieux isolés et faisant de son mieux pour les amener jusqu'au port le plus proche, leur offrant une chance, maigre certes, mais une chance quand même, d'atteindre la colonie.

J'étais déjà à l'extrême limite de ce qu'autorisait Zeus avec ce voyage. _Les dieux ! Eux n'ont jamais cessé de venir, sinon pourquoi autant d'enfants ? Mais faut-il leur faire porter le poids des fautes de leurs ancêtres? _Je réprimai sagement mon sentiment de colère. Il convenait d'être prudent avec ce genre de pensées.

Les jours s'enchainèrent. J'essayer d'apprivoiser mes nouveaux élèves. Certains étaient brillants, mais que de potentiel gâché par des punitions trop sévères! D'autres semblaient murés dans eux-mêmes. Je cherchai à identifier les Grecs. La plupart d'entre eux étaient atteints de dyslexie , mais allez savoir si les difficultés de lecture des élèves étaient dues à un problème de naissance ou une éducation ratée.

Un matin, alors que je traversais la cours, le père Florent me fit signe de la main. Je m'approchai discrètement. « Regardez. » Il me mit un torchon entre les mains. Dedans, une bourse, des feuilles, un livre de Jules Verne volé à la bibliothèque et un paquet de cigarettes, des gauloises.

« On a trouvé ça dans le pigeonier : un vrai petit trésor. Le paquet de clope est à moitié vide.

– Qui ?

– C'est la cachette des deux terreurs là, D'Aubigné et Desjardins.

– Vous n'allez pas en parler à Mesquiat, non ?

– Mesquiat ? Non. Vous me gérez ça ? »

J'acquiescai et convoquai les deux garnements, Desjardins le premier. Je vidai la bourse sur la table devant lui. Elle était pleine de pièces, de billes et de quelques billets et pièces de monnaie.

« Alors ? »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air morose.

« Ca dure depuis longtemps ce petit traffic ? »

Desjardins me regarda de ses grands yeux boudeurs, avec cette expression qui signifiait clairement « _cause toujours »_.

« Avec qui ? D'Aubigné je suppose. »

Son silence était éloquent.

« Bien sûr, je murmurai, c'est toujours vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Et que ça se bat, et que ça vole…

– Je suis pas un voleur, il protesta.

– Et il vient d'où cet argent ?

– Je l'ai gagné !

– Hmm, tu écris des devoirs pour les autres n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que ton travail n'est jamais fait. »

Il eut l'air tellement surpris que je compris à l'instant que cette affaire durait un petit moment déjà, à l'insu de tout le corps professoral.

« Tu es intelligent, mais tu utilises tes talents à mauvais escient. » Je lui lançai le livre. « Et ça ce n'est pas du vol ?

– C'est pas moi, il mentit aussitôt.

– Monsieur Marchal m'a dit qu'il lui manquait plusieurs ouvrages. »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

– C'est pas du vol si personne ne les lit. »

Je réprimai un sourire.

« Tu lis beaucoup, et tu calcules bien, je soulignai. »

_Pas Romain donc, ni Grec. Nordique ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ça je pense. _

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Le gamin baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Hein tu voulais en faire quoi de cet argent ? »

Le deuxième, Jean D'Aubigné, fut plus loquace. Après s'être rassuré, il raconta tout :

« Vous le direz à personne, hein ?

– Juré.

– On voulait acheter des trucs pour construire une mongolfière.

– Mais pour quoi faire ? »

Il leva vers moi de grands yeux innocents, de magnifiques yeux gris.

« Bah pour faire le tour du monde, il fit sur le ton de l'évidence. »

_Ca pourrait être Hermès, remarque_… Je me souvins ensuite que les gamins lisaient Jules Verne en cachette. Je devais trouver un moyen de le rappatrier sur l'autre continent. Mais d'abord, j'envoyai dès le lendemain un message à la Maison de Vie. J'en informai sa mère d'abord. Marie Desjardins avait ce quelque chose qui aurait aisément pu séduire un Dieu, un genre de dignité grave mêlé à une beauté sans âge. Cependant, un simple coup d'œil à l'acte de naissance de l'enfant m'avait persuadé du Panthéon auquel il se rattachait.

Marie m'écouta sans rien laisser paraitre. Mais le lendemain matin son fils manquait à l'appel.

« Et Desjardins ? Je m'enquis.

– Parti, répondit le père Florent. Sa mère est venue le chercher au petit-déjeuner. »

Le jour même, l'envoyé du Quatorzième Nome fit son apparition, mais l'enfant et sa mère avaient disparu du paysage.

_OoOoOo_

_Le train s'arrête dans un gigantesque grincement de freins. Le bruit l'accueille en premier, suivi par la lumière dorée des rayons trainants sur les cuivres des locomotives. La ville est bruyante, elle crie ses années de nouveautés et progrès, elle annonce avec des cors et klaxons les victoires de ses révolutions et la grandeur des statues jetées à bas. _

Une masse mouvante de manteaux et chapeaux encombre le quai. Michel se fige à la porte du wagon. Soudain un homme massif se détache des manteaux. Il porte d'un costume gris élimé, une barbe drue lui mange le visage, son torse est large et bombé. Il lui sourit : deux dents en or brillent au fond de sa machoire. Il l'attrape ensuite par les aisselles et le fait valser un instant dans les airs avant de le reposer sur le quai.

« Hop, vient là bonhomme. Dis donc, tu as grandi toi ! »

Michel ne l'a jamais vu, ou du moins, n'en garde aucun souvenir. L'homme, Tom Baptiste le noir, aide Marie à descendre, l'embrasse sur la joue, attrape son bagage, et s'éloigne à grand pas. Michel doit courir de ses petites jambes pour suivre ses enjambées. Derrière la gare d'Austerlitz, le jour se rue à sa rencontre avec ses foules de badauds, de fiacres et de cris. Intimidé par le chaos urbain, il attrape la main de sa mère, et la serre de son mieux, alors qu'elle se fraye un passage entre les rues de Paris, le long des trotoirs bondés. Il se tord le cou à force d'essayer de tout voir : les devantures, les gens, les maisons, les terrasses et tout ce tourbillon de mots et de pigeons au dessus des toits gris.

Ils attrapent un bus, descendent devant la rivière et traversent une place. Derrière la Seine, l'Assemblée nationale affronte de sa façade antique la longue rue filant jusqu'au parvis de l'église de Madeleine. Devant les jardins des Tuilleries, qui, blottis derrière leurs grilles d'or ouvragée, filent droit vers le Louvre, dans le prolongement de l'avenue des champs Elysées et du lointain Arc de Triomphe, flanqué de deux fontaines noires, l'obélisque de Louxor écrit de son ombre l'heure solaire sur la place de la Concorde. Michel s'arrête brutalement, saisi par la grandeur sévère des lieux aux perspectives tracées, aux géométries parfaites. L'homme, un ancien ami de son grand père, ainsi qu'il l'apprendra plus tard, lui jette un regard chaleureux et pose sa main sur son épaule avant de lui désigner le centre de la place :

« C'est là où ils ont décapité le roi. Au milieu de la place, devant les Tuileries. Tu vois, avant la révolution, on l'appelait la place Louis XV. Elle a été renommée la place de la Nation, puis de la Concorde, sous la Restauration. La guillotine se dressait là, les jours de la Terreur.

– Pourquoi ils ont mis une colonne à la place ? il demande.

– Pas une colonne, une obélisque, allez viens. »

Michel court de nouveau pour rattraper sa grande foulée, et on lui explique :

« Les royalistes voudraient que le passé révolutionnaire n'ait jamais existé. Ils voudraient recouvrir de leurs reliques exotiques la terre qui engendra le peuple. Ils pensent ainsi couvrir les grondements du peuple de Paris.

– Pourquoi tu lui raconte des histoires pareilles, proteste Marie, il n'a que huit ans !

– Comme Gavroche à sa mort.

– Tom ! »

Et les voilà qui montent maintenant, les marches mitées de Montmarte, où trainent les prostituées, où s'écaillent des affiches élimées avec les spectacles de cirque et les adresses des réunions de comité à venir. Et Michel essaye de suivre le débit de parole de l'homme et même temps que sa foulée rapide, pleine de noms et d'idées nouvelles :

« Ils n'attendent que cela, tu as bien vu l'affaire Boulanger. A la première faiblesse ils fondront sur notre république et l'anéantiront. Nous sommes les seuls, la seule république d'Europe ! Mais nous sommes encerclés, ils veulent tous la guerre là haut, avec l'Allemagne tu comprends ! Les socialistes veulent la mort de la bourgeoisie, les anarchistes font tourner leurs machines infernales dans toute la cité. Paris est un volcan. »

Enfin ils arrivent sur la petite rue, non loin des grands boulevards, devant l'enseigne branlante d'un cabaret un peu miteux : _aux Folies de la butte_. Tom Baptiste ouvre la porte. L'intérieur est enfumé et sombre. On distingue une scène en fond de salle, aux rideaux rouges élimés, des petites tables rondes et cirées, un large comptoir de zinc brillant. A cette heure là, seuls quelques badauds attablés rêvassent, une femme seule fixe le mur tout en vidant un grand verre d'absinthe. Tom traverse la salle, contourne le comptoir, passe dans un petit réduit qui mène aux cuisines et où débouche un escalier tordu qu'il emprunte. Marie et son fils montent à sa suite, jusqu'à une petite pièce, deux étages plus haut, meublée simplement d'un lit et d'une table.

« Voilà, leur fait Tom. »

Marie envoie pose leurs affaires sur le lit et envoie son fils jouer en bas. A la place, bien sûr, Michel reste sur le pallier pour écouter, l'oreille collé à la porte, mais il renonce vite, il ne comprend rien à ce qui se dit. Avec un soupir, il pense que Jean et Marcel doident être en cours d'algèbre à cette heure là. Il descend l'escalier jusqu'au réduit, traverse la cuisine et l'arrière cuisine et s'assit sur des marches extérieures, le menton entre les mains. Il rêvasse. Il se souvient de Grenoble, avant le pensionnat, de grand-mère Eulalie qui lui disait _«_ _un sou est un sou »_, l'air sévère, avec son petit tic qui lui faisait cligner l'œil droit et retrousser un coin de la lèvre, avant de glisser une pièce dans sa cachette secrète, sous la latte de parquet derrière la commode.

« T'es qui ? »

Il sursaute. Un gamin des rues, maigrichon, débraillé, avec une casquette grise deux fois trop grande pour lui le dévisage. Michel, l'air grincheux, réplique :

« Ca te regarde ?

– Oui. »

Il dévisage l'intru de plus près. Quelque chose cloche dans son allure.

« T'es une fille ? On dirait pas.

– Toi tu ressembles à une fille, elle lui crache. En plus tu parles bizarrement.

– Je parle normalement, il se réécrie, c'est vous qui parlez trop vite.

– Tu viens d'où ?

– Grenoble.

– T'es un gitan ?

– Non, il proteste. »

_Un sou est un sou, et les gitans sont des voleurs. _

« Pourquoi t'es ici alors ? C'est un cabaret de gitans.

– Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

– Ma mère chante, elle fit un mouvement du menton vers l'intérieur. Mais c'est pas une gitane elle, c'est une _parisienne_, elle annonce fièrement. Ton père il fait quoi ?

– Il est mort à la guerre.

– Quelle guerre ? »

Apparemment le garçon n'avait pas prévu ce genre de question. Il hésite un instant et improvise :

« Bah, la guerre quoi, celle à l'étranger.

– Moi non plus, elle dit.

– Moi non plus quoi.

– Moi non plus j'ai pas de père. »

Michel se détend un peu pour une fois, et entre les deux passe cette forme de complicité muette qui existe un peu entre les foyers ravagés et les enfants solitaires.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? il demande plus doucement.

– Alice ! »

Elle lui tend une petite main aux ongles noirs. Il hésite et la serre de manière très formelle, un peu comme il a vu des hommes le faire entre eux. Alice souri, flattée par cette parodie de poignée virile. A leur insu, ils venaient de signer un puissant contrat

* * *

**II. Tom Baptiste**

Marie examina longuement les murs écaillés de la pièce et la fenêtre qui fermait mal. Je l'observais. Elle avait un peu vieilli mais ça lui allait bien, ce n'était plus la jeune fille que j'avais connue mais une femme mûre.

« Tu peux rester ici, à l'étage, je t'aiderai pour le loyer. » Je brisai le silence.

_Elle n'est pas en mesure d'argumenter_.

« Zoraide est au courant ? J'ajoutai.

– Je ne lui ai pas écrit. Ils risquent de l'interroger.

– Et Lucien ?

– Avec ses cousins.

– Tu as confié ton gosse aux Robba ? Où sont leurs caravanes ?

– Ils remontent vers Liège.

– Marie, tu es folle.

– Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Quelque chose dans le ton désabusé de sa voix me fit alors bondir et je déversai soudain tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis qu'elle m'avait écrit il y a trois mois de cela :

« Mais ressaisis toi voyons ! Tu n'as pas la garde, tu comprends ? Tu as abandonné le domicile conjugal. Et tu ne l'auras jamais avec ton passif !

– Un problème à la fois, elle dit doucement. »

Je la regardai faire le tour de la pièce comme un oiseau en cage, me demandant comment aborder le sujet. _Ces gens là nous causent bien trop d'ennui, comment parler même de ça ? _

« Le gamin, il peut... il peut faire de… Tu sais de quoi je parle… »

Je baissai le ton de ma voix. Je n'avais jamais aimé ces histoires. Gamin, je n'y croyais pas, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Barthélémy bien sûr. Il savait faire des choses, je le jure, pas de cette magie de cartes et malédictions qu'on attribue injustement à mon peuple pour mieux le détester, mais des choses plus dures, plus anciennes, je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux.

Marie ne repondit pas, mais m'envoya un regard éloquent.

« Tu as rompu l'accord que vous aviez avec eux. Maintenant ils vont venir vous chercher.

– Je l'ai caché avec des demi-dieux, le temps de confier Lucien à ma famille et de trouver un peu d'argent. Cela a marché, personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Et c'est Paris ici. Trop de monstres, de demi-dieux, de magiciens en tout genre. Ils ne pourront jamais nous trouver, quand bien même ils habiteriaent l'immeuble voisin. »

Elle leva le menton avec fièreté. _Tu es trop fière Marie_. Elle me rappelait son père.

« Paris, c'est petit, je lui rappelai.

– La France c'est petit » elle répliqua, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors pars ! N'importe où. En Louisiane, tiens, ou en Argentine !

– Quelle différence ? Ils sont sur toute la terre. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Je remarquai ses cernes profonds. Elle avait beaucoup maigri aussi. C'était toujours une beauté mais une beauté exténuée. Elle reprit dans un demi-murmure :

« Rester et me cacher, partir et me cacher ? Je connais mes choix !

– Alors donne-leur l'enfant. Ils l'élèveront pour qu'il soit loyal. Ils auront ce qu'ils voudront et lui aurai droit à un avenir. »

L'expression de Marie se figea comme si elle hésitait, mais le souvenir l'emporta et vint durcir ses traits. Elle hocha la tête en dénégation :

« Non.

– Marie, il aura peut-être une chance.

– Non. » Elle répéta, en me tournant le dos et marchant vers la fenêtre.

« Ecoute moi, je t'en supplie.

– Je ne le ferai pas ! Il ne grandira pas otage de leurs égos, haissant ce qu'il est, terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait devenir.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas leur offrir ? A tes fils ? Tu n'as rien, tout le monde se souviens que tu faisais le trottoir. C'est ça l'avenir que tu veux leur donner ?

– Je ne te demande pas de m'aider. Je suis venue parce que de tous les siens, tu étais celui que mon père aimait le mieux.

– Et c'est pour lui que je fais tout cela, Marie, confirmai-je, pour ton père, pour honorer notre amitié et la confiance qu'il avait placé dans moi.

– Plus de trente ans ont passé pourtant. »

Elle me regarda, de ses grands yeux d'enfants. Ses grands yeux d'orientale qui avaient fait chavirer bien des cœurs.

« Je n'ai pas oublié la Commune, je lui dis. »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge, et juste à dire le mot il me sembla sentir l'odeur de la poudre.

« Et je ne suis pas le seul, ajoutai-je, peut-être pour m'en persuader aussi. Les vieux d'ici se souviennent encore du mur des Fédérés. »

Les yeux dans le vague Marie sourit. _Elle s'en souvient aussi, elle n'avait que sept ans pourtant_. « Ca ira, elle murmura. » Pour elle-même ou bien pour moi, je ne saurais trop dire.

_OoOoOo_

_« C'est quoi Ravachol ? » il demande à l'homme au chapeau haut de forme posé sur la table. _

Alice lève les yeux au ciel, elle ne comprend pas ce besoin chez lui de tout questionner. Autant à l'école communale il n'ouvre jamais la bouche, autant en dehors il a tendance à courir partout, explorer, fureter, interroger. C'est qu'il y a trop de choses nouvelles, trop de mots, de visages, de sons. Alice le comprend un peu bien sûr, mais elle préfère voir par elle-même plutôt que demander.

« Pas quoi, _qui_. » corrige l'homme.

« Tu es le fils de Marie ?

– Oui. C'est qui ? »

Alice lève les yeux au ciel, et, comprenant qu'on en a pour un bon bout de temps, le plante là et retourne vers les coulisses. Les danseuses s'y préparent pour leur performance et on s'y amuse plus.

« C'est un révolutionnaire. Quelqu'un qui voulait libérer le peuple. C'est un anarchiste.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ?

\- L'anarchie c'est refuser toute forme d'ordre établi, c'est refuser la dictature du prêtre et du drapeau, l'état, la religion, la propriété, toutes ces formes d'esclavage. L'autocratie, la théocratie, la république, l'empire, tous les régimes se valent.

– Tu entends ça ? fait une voix.

– Viens voir là gamin, n'écoute pas ces conneries ! » Les interpelle René le rouge, membre du comité local.

« C'est les anarchistes, ils veulent juste que n'importe qui puisse aller chier librement au milieu de la rue. Le socialisme révolutionnaire, voilà la vraie voie. »

L'homme au haut de forme hoche la tête, amusé plus que vexé. Michel s'approche intéressé de la table voisine où René joue à le belotte en compagnie de cinq autres.

« Bon, voilà, je vais t'expliquer, tu sais qui est le plus grand Français vivant ?

– Louis Pasteur il s'écrie.

– Mais non ! Jean Jaurès ! Il faut tout lui apprendre à lui ! »

Les adultes rient autour de la table. Michel n'a aucune idée de qui est Jaurès, mais il n'a aucun doute que Pasteur a plus fait pour l'humanité que lui, c'est ce que lui a dit l'oncle de son père, et il s'y connait lui, parce qu'il a un troupeau de mouton qu'on a du vacciner contre la maladie du charbon.

« On reprend, quel est l'homme le plus intelligent de l'histoire ?

– Aristote.

– Karl Marx, le corrige René.

– Victor Hugo a dit que c'est Aristote.

– Mais qu'est ce que tu me chantes là ?

– Il n'a pas tort, le défend Max. »

Maxence Veil tient une petite bibliothèque syndicale à deux rues du cabaret.

« Toute la pensée occidentale découle d'Aristote. Marx n'a fait qu'analyser les rapports de classe.

– Ce cul-béni…

– On ne crache pas sur Hugo !

– C'est quoi une théocratie ? » Michel en profite pour demander, parce qu'il n'a pas tout compris à ce qu'on lui a dit sur l'anarchisme.

« Tais-toi, les adultes parlent.

– Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit de venir, il proteste bruyemment. »

Rouge de colère, le gamin, serre les dents. Tom passe dans la salle au même moment et l'interpelle :

« Oh, viens voir là, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Vas donner un coup de main en cuisine, et que ça saute. »

Michel traine des pieds en direction du bar.

« Et cesse de trainer avec les clients, on a du travail, ouste. »

Il ne voit pas comment un autre homme, en costume clair avec un canotier, assis près de l'anarchiste est resté silencieux et l'a suivi de ses yeux brulants. Il se lève lentement, s'étirant comme une longue panthère et se dirige vers le comptoir de cette même démarche féline.

« Viens là gamin, ressers moi un verre. »

Il interpelle Michel comme il passe derrière le comptoir. Le môme sait qu'il ne faut pas faire attendre les clients, surtout quand ils ont soif.

« De quoi ?

– Chinon 1891.

– Oui monsieur. »

Il lit les étiquettes une à une, prend une bouteille ouverte, aligne le tabouret devant le comptoir et se juche dessus, prenant garde à ne pas tomber. Précautieusement il verse le liquide sombre dans le fond du verre, ses bras maigres temblant sous le poid.

« Ca te fera un franc cinquante, il se souvient. »

L'homme fait un geste de main et une pièce apparait scintillante dans les airs. Pas impressionné pour un sous, le gamin sourit.

« T'es magicien ? » Puis il se souvient qu'il faut toujours bien parler aux clients. « Euh, vous cherchez du travail ? »

L'homme le fixe de ses deux yeux sombre un peu fou et ne répond pas mais un sourire carnassier. Il gigote, mal à l'aise, les iris sont d'un violet vif et tournent comme un kaléidoscope.

« Tu connais beaucoup de magiciens comme moi ?

– Bah il y a Bédée le diaboliqe, il fait des trucs sur scène ici, avec des ficelles et des cartes. Et ma tante Nora elle lit dans les cartes, mais c'est pour de faux hein. »

L'explication sembe amuser l'homme, et il en vient à ce qui l'intéresse.

« Où est passée ton amie ?

– Quelque part. Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher. »

Il acquiesce, alors Michel se lève et y va. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est de retour trainant une Alice plutôt ronchonne par le bras :

« Voilà. »

Alice lève les yeux vers l'inconnu au costume clair. Elle le trouve beau avec son visage angélique et ses longues boucles brunes. Il a quelque chose d'exotique aussi, un air d'ailleurs. Il l'étudie en silence, et elle rougit violemment.

« Vous venez d'où ? elle demande.

– De Grèce, il répond.

– Vous voyagez pourquoi ?

– Pour les souvenirs. Pour ce petit air de chaos aussi, tous ici vous portez un peu de son parfum. »

Elle ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire, mais instinctivement, elle sait que cet homme n'a rien à voir avec aucune autre personne présente dans cette salle, qu'il est incomparable.

« Phébus m'avait mentionné cet endroit, il dit sans détacher ses yeux d'Alice.

– Comme le capitaine des archers dans _Notre Dame de Paris »_ commente Michel.

Il a dit ça comme ça, parce que ça lui passait par la tête et qu'il a l'habitude de dire des choses sans y penser tout en réfléchissant à d'autres. Ca l'aide à se concentrer. En l'occurrence il se demande si le gars sait ce que c'est qu'une théocratie et pourquoi il a l'impression d'avoir vu sa tête quelque part.

« T'es chiant avec ton bouquin râle Alice. Depuis qu'il a lu Notre Dame machin là il fait que en parler elle gémit. Et Hugo par ci, par là. On s'en fout, il est mort ! »

Oubliant tout professionalisme, les deux enfants commencent à se chamailler. Pas gêné l'individu se retourne et contemple la salle comme si elle lui appartenait.

« Sers moi de l'absinthe, il réclame soudain.

– On ne sert pas d'absinthe avant vingt heures réplique Michel.

– Voyez-moi ce petit dictateur, ricanne l'inconnu. Ca n'a pas de moustache et ça prétend déjà faire la loi.

– La dictature c'est le régime des faibles et des Allemands, il récite de mémoire. Et l'alcool fort c'est pas avant vingt heures. Sinon on devient alcoolique.

– C'est qu'il va me faire la morale. » L'inconnu est particulièrement amusé. « A _moi_ !

– C'est quoi une théocratie ? en profite pour lui demander Michel.

– C'est Thèbes.

– Ca veut dire quoi tèbe ?

– Pas quoi, _où_.

– Et du coup c'est où ?

– A toi de choisir je pense. Il y a plusieurs Thèbes.

– Combien ?

– Michel, grand dieu ! »

Marie surgit, l'attrape par le bras et le traine jusqu'à l'arrière cuisine.

« Tu as fais tes devoirs ?

– Mais maman, je travaille avec Tom. C'est lui qui m'a dit d'aider.

– L'école, c'est plus important elle lui rappelle. Allez, ouste, au boulot.

– Tu parles, il marmonne dans sa barbe. Après il va encore t'engueuler toi parce que je ne bosse pas. »

Alors qu'il s'éclipse, bougonnant contre les adultes qui ne sont pas logiques entre eux et l'injustice globale de sa situation, à devoir conjuguer des verbes quand tant de choses intéressantes sont dites dans la salle, Alice est demeurée assise sur le haut tabouret de bar, en face de l'étranger aux boucles brunes et aux yeux tournoyants. Lentement elle se lève et va lui servir son verre d'absinthe. En guise de remerciement, il lui confie :

« Il y a toujours eu une frontière un peu floue entre ton père et moi, un endroit où nos arts se rejoignent, et où la maladie s'affaire à l'âme plus qu'au corps. »

Tout ce qu'Alice a compris c'est qu'il parle de son père. Elle se raidit et le regarde, avec ses yeux tourbillons, et plus elle regarde, plus elle comprend qu'elle risque d'y perdre sa raison. Mais elle ne sait plus comment s'en détourner, c'est vrai.

« Tu n'en es pas très loin. » Il plisse les yeux. « En fait, je me demande comment tu grandiras.

– Vous connaissez mon père ? »

Il ne répond pas, il n'a pas besoin.

« Vous êtes venu pour moi ? » elle demande, et l'idée même lui semble fantasque et hallucinée, qu'un homme comme lui ai pu arrêter son regard sur elle, une petite môme des rues de Paris.

« Pour un travail. J'en profite pour faire la tournée de notre bonne vieille cité.

– Quel genre de travail ? » Et elle cherche du regard l'individu en noir qui l'accompagnait. Le Grec sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois, plus rien de chaleureux, juste un rictus sauvage, une joie mélancolique de grand fauve.

« Arès a droit au massacre, mais les insurections sont miennes. Qu'elle qu'en soit l'issue, carnaval ou révolution. »

* * *

**III. Marie Desjardins**

Mon demi-frère Aimé Robba me rendit visite près de six mois après notre installation aux_ Folies de la Butte_. Il me déposa mon cadet. Lucien allait bien, son teint avait un peu bruni, mais il semblait en bonne santé.

Michel accourut à leur rencontre accompagné d'Alice. Les deux étaient devenus absolument inséparables, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Line Huet à vrai dire, et nous nous arrangions pour les garder à tour de rôle.

Lucien ne parlait pas encore, mais il reconnut instantanément son frère quand celui-ci courut le prendre dans ses bras avant de le présenter avec grand sérieux à Alice. Celle-ci l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit rire. Je ris beaucoup moins quant à moi, quand ils détalèrent tous les deux, Lucien dans les bras de son ainé, pour lui faire visiter tout le cabaret. Sous les protestations de Michel, je confisquai le petit frère avant qu'il n'arrive malheur.

Aimé se gondolait de rire.

« Dis moi, il est impayable ton gosse.

– On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'élève. »

D'un autre côté, je ne l'avais pas vu si actif, si curieux, si joyeux en sorte depuis des années. Il allait à l'école communale pour garçons, et donnair un coup de main à Tom le soir, quand il n'était pas en train de farfouiller quelque part où de trainer à mon insu dans les rues du quartier.

Il est vrai que c'était difficile pour moi d'être derrière son dos en permanence. Tous les soirs après l'usine, je travaillais _aux Folies de la Butte_ pour Tom le noir, qui me versait en échange un complément de salaire. Line Huette chantait ce soir là, où je vis un fantôme. J'étais derrière le comptoir du bar et il remonta la salle, très lentement, une grande silhouette vêtue de noir avec un chapeau haut de forme. Planté devant moi, il l'enleva très lentement et je pus discerner son visage.

_« Lionel » _

Je demeurai frappée d'étonnement, dévisageant cent fois ces traits réguliers et marqués, ce grand nez droit à la grecque, ces tempes désormais grisonnantes, ces lèvres légèrement grimaçantes, ce visage adoré jadis, aimé, cajolé, caressé.

« Bonjour Marie. Tu n'as pas changé.

– Toi non plus, je lui dis, tu n'as pas tellement changé. »

Un homme nous observait à deux pas. Il était vêtu d'un costume d'été, un canotier posé de travers sur une masse de cheveux noirs. Lionel suivit mon regard :

« Yannis Galatas, il m'introduisit. Un camarade grec. »

_Camarade…_ Lionel était un partisan des thèses révolutionnaires de Bakounine. Il faisait partie des proches de Ravacholes et Théodule Monier. Il avait été impliqué dans les attentats de la rue de Clichy et de la caserne Lobeau en 1992. Après cela, il avat dû fuir la France pour échapper au couperet de la guillotine.

« Que fais-tu ici ? je m'alarmai.

– J'avais le mal du pays.

– Si jamais on te reconnait…

– On m'a oublié me promit-il. »

On appela en cuisine à l'instant, je m'excusai, lui désignai une table et quittai la salle. Tom était en train de sermoner mon fils qui venait de casser une assiette. Je lui annonçais la présence de Lionel Genet.

« Hmph, il est de retour celui-là ? grogna Tom. Il a du toupet !

– Tu ne vas quand même pas le dénoncer ?

– Non, mais ça me démange. Je n'aime pas ces petits Ravachol.

– C'est quoi ravachol, demanda aussitôt mon fils.

\- Qu'importe, il aurait du être guillotiné en bon et dûe forme.

– Pourquoi ? il ajouta.

– Tu as fini avec tes questions ?

– Va réviser tes leçons Michel, j'ordonnai. »

Il fit la moue et s'éclipsa. En retournant dans la salle, je le vis se faufiler dans les coulisses flanqué de la petite Alice, plutôt que d'aller chercher ses cahiers. _Il est intenable_. Je partis à sa suite pour lui rappeler deux trois choses, mais recroisai Lionel en chemin qui me fit signe de m'asseoir.

« Excuse moi, je suis en service. Et surout, je dois aller gronder mon fils, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

– Tu as eu des enfants ? il s'étonna.

– Deux. Des garçons. »

Les coulisses étaient désertes. _Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu se fourrer encore ?_ Tant pis, j'avais des tables à débarraser, et trois commandes en retard. Je fis un crochet vers le comptoir pour prendre les verres. J'apperçu enfin Michel à table avec René Seyrès et sa bande de rouges. Avant que je ne puisse le rejoindre, Tom l'attrapa par l'oreille et l'expédia faire la plonge en cuisine. _Pourquoi est-ce toujours aussi compliqué avec lui ?_

« C'est un drôle de garnement, me dit juste Lionel. Il est venu me demander qui était Ravachol.

– Il laisse trainer des oreilles partout. Et surtout, je ne sais pas où il trouve autant d'énergie pour faire ses bêtises.

– Il tient de toi, dit simplement Lionel. »

Dimanche, les bruits du bal musette hantaient tout Montmartre. Le soleil chauffait les marches de l'arrière cuisine menant à la cour. Nous étions assis sous la glycine. Michel avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux. Je passai ma main dans sa chevelure.

« Il va falloir couper » je murmurai à regret.

J'aimais ses boucles noires, il avait les mêmes que mon père. Lucien était plus clair.

« Mmm, il fit » sans lever les yeux de sa page. Il aimait lire ce garçon, beaucoup. _Si seulement il avait le même intérêt pour ses études_.

« Maman, ça veut dire quoi idyllique ?

– Ca veut dire que tout est parfait. »

Dimanche était parfait, trop parfait. Les folies de la butte ouvraient leur bar le matin et les ouvriers venaient y attendre que leur femme sorte de la messe, avec un petit verre de rouge. Je ne travaillais pas dans l'après midi. J'étais en train de donner son bain à Lucien, dans la grande vasque en cuivre de la cuisine, quand la porte claqua. Alice déboula dans la pièce, paniquée :

« Marie, Marie ! Y a maman par terre, elle ne répond pas ! »

_Sainte Vierge…_ Je sortai Lucien tout mouillé du bain, l'enveloppait dans une serviette, et le mit entre les bras de son frère, avant de m'adresser à la petite fille :

« Reste avec Michel d'accord ? »

Je le vis du coin de l'œil la prendre par la main alors que je pressai jusqu'à la rue voisine, où Line avait sa soupente. Des gens se pressaient déjà, affluant de toute part. L'esclaier jusqu'au sixième étage était interminable, la porte grande ouverte. Je suis entrée, je me suis mise à genoux et j'ai prié.

On l'enterra le lendemain, après une courte cérémonie, au cimetière de Montmartre. La plupart des habitués de l'établissement vinrent, et quelques autres chanteurs des rues. Quand le prêtre eut prononcé son ultime bénédiction, Alice se pencha pour déposer une petite rose sur le cercueil.

Le soir je contemplai les trois enfants endormis dans le même petit lit, Alice au milieu, le petit Lucien l'escaladant à moitié. Je bordai la couverture et rejoignis Tom dans la salle déserte.

« C'est une sang mêlé, que vas-tu en faire ? Laisse les services de protection de l'enfance s'en charger.

– Ils ne vivent pas longtemps dans les orphelinats.

– Et toi ? Tu penses qu'elle vivra plus longtemps avec toi ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Plus longtemps. Et New York, c'est loin.

– Le cabaret est au bord de la faillite, je ne peux pas t'aider davantage. Et toi, tu n'arriveras jamais à nourrir seule trois gamins, c'est impossible. Et tu n'as pas le droit de garde je te rappelle. »

C'était vrai, tout était vrai, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup les choix raisonnables je crois. Tom monta se coucher et les jours reprirent leur cours, difficiles, lents et gris. Lionel Genet rejoint les syndicalistes qui appelaient à la grève générale. Quelque chose se préparait à l'ombre des ateliers d'usines et des réunions de comité, quelque chose de grandiose et de rouge. Un matin prolétaire. Deux jours avant le début du grand mouvement, Lionel vint me trouver, après la fermeture, alors que j'achevais de ranger, seule, la salle.

« Marie, je te cherchais. »

Il avait toujours cette même présence qui irradiait la chaleur. Ce même masque de confiance, ces mêmes fossettes qui lui agrandissaient le sourire.

« Tu feras grève avec nous ?

– A l'usine ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas…

– Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais c'est à ça que servent les caisses de grève. Et puis…

– Arrête ! » Je le stoppai net.

Il eut l'air surpris.

« Je sais ce que tu va dire. Ne gâche rien. »

Je pris une des bouteilles qui restaient ouvert de la journée et lui proposa un verre. Nous bûmes en silence.

« Que vas-tu faire d'Alice ?

– Je ne suis pas la seule à décider.

– De fait si.

– Il y a l'Etat, je lui rappelai.

– Tu sais ce que j'en pense.

– Ca oui. »

Il caressa doucement mon bras, et peut-être était-ce la fatigue accumulée de ma journée, peut-être le souvenir de nos anciens amours, mais je me laissai faire.

« C'est le système qu'il faut changer tout entier, plus de pauvres, plus de mendiants, et plus de sang mêlés délaissés. L'Olympe est partie, les autres panthéons se cachent. Nous avons le champ libre, en Europe, pour la première fois. Nous sommes faits pour vivres organisés, en humains, en frères.

– Drôle comment tu glisses d'un sujet à l'autre. De ta politique aux histoires de dieux.

– Ce n'est pas ma politique, et les deux parlent de la même chose. Quel monde tu veux pour tes enfants.

– C'est ce que mon père voulait, je murmurai, et qu'en reste-t-il maintenant ? »

_Bia, sa mère est Bia. De la force, j'en voudrai bien aussi. _

« Ils n'oublieront jamais, mais nous non plus. Vous êtes des Champollion », il prit mes deux bras dans ses mains, puis les fit glisser jusqu'aux paumes. « Et votre place est sur les barricades. Avec nous. »

Il m'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce. Je restai un moment d'ans l'ombre avant de sentir un mouvement derrière moi. Mon fils ainé se tenait dans l'embrasure, visiblement hésitant à entrer. Finalement, il couru vers moi. S'arrêta gigota nerveusement puis demanda d'une petite voix :

« Maman, elle va pas partir à l'orphelinat, non ? »

Je mis un genou à terre pour être à son niveau et lui caressai gentiment la joue.

« Bien sûr que non. Elle va rester avec nous, d'accord ? Et nous on va se débrouiller »

Le sourire qui éclaire le visage de mon fils est à ce moment là sans prix.

_OoOoOo_

_Paris la rouge et noire, Paris mère des vauriens s'éveille et sent la poudre. Les hommes sont dans les rues, une grande marée vomie à la sortie des usines. Ils s'attaquent aux arbres, ils défont les pavés, ils montent les barricades. Et depuis plus d'un siècle, et après tant d'émeutes et tant de révolutions, le peuple de Paris s'y connait maintenant en murs de fortune et bris de mobilier urbain. _

_Paris ma rouge et noire qui mugit les insurrections mais qui étouffe ses propres révolutions, comme aujourd'hui, malgré les pavés, et les chants, malgrés les Gavroches et les armes cachées, tombent les espoirs, et que les corps de troupe se frayent malgré tout un grand passage le long de avenues. Puis ils remontent nettoyer les quartiers populaires, et pris d'une soif immense, s'arrêtent aux Folies de la Butte._

_Il y a un silence de mort dans la salle, un silence total. Après avoir frappé le patron devant leurs yeux, les soudards s'asseyent au centre de la salle et regardent Marie Desjardins. _

_« Sers nous à boire, allez. » _

_Elle le regarde sans haine ni peur, et c'est peut-être ça qui les agace le plus. Elle dépose la bouteille et le verre sur la table. Le soldat lui lance une pièce. « Et maintenant couche toi là. » Elle les regarde sans mot dire mais elle n'obtempère pas. Au fond de la salle Tom se redresse, le nez cassé, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. « Obéis sale gitane… »_

_L'enfant est là, il serre les poings et les regarde fixement. Le verre dans la main du sergent vole en morceaux. Puis la bouteille sur la table. Alors qu'ils se regardent interloqués, un autre bruit de verre résonne, et un autre, et un autre, et soudain, l'étagère toute entière, les centaines de bouteilles à l'arrière du bar volent en éclats alors qu'une véritable pluie de débris coupants s'abat sur la salle. _

_Le cœur de l'enfant bat à tout rompre. Soudain il sent une main sur son bras : sa mère le tire jusqu'à la cuisine. Encore sous le choc il lève les yeux et croise les yeux noirs de sa mère, luisant sur son visage très pâle. « C'est pas moi, je le jure. » Il sait confusément que ça ne peut pas être lui, car comment aurait-il pu ? « Menteur » lui réplique sa mère. « Tu m'avais juré. » Elle allume une bougie dans le feu. « Viens ici. Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire cela. Tu comprends ? Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait à ton grand père pour ça ? » _

_La panique étreint sa gorge et il ne répond rien. Marie attrape sa main gauche et la place sur le feu. L'enfant glapit d'effroi puis de douleur, et se débat, mais impitoyable, sa mère maintient la main sur la flamme. _

_« Tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais faire ça. » _

_Hoquetant, en pleurs, Michel promet tout cela. _


	31. Cinq femmes : 5

**Djehuty** est le nom égyptien de Thoth. Thoth est le nom grec donné à la même divinité.

Pour les **Hyksôs** c'est un peu plus compliqué. A l'origine il s'agit d'une dynastie d'origine asiatique ayant occupé le trône d'Egypte par droit de conquête.

A la fin du chapitre, un arbre généalogique un peu plus détaillé de la famille Bellini, je continuerai de l'étoffer au fur et à mesure.

* * *

XXXI. Cinq femmes (5)

* * *

_V. Laura Bellini_

* * *

_Venise, Italie_

* * *

_I. 14 mai 1931_

« Des nouvelles de votre mère ? » demanda ma grand-mère.

Un mince rayon de soleil se frayait chemin entre les lourds rideaux pour toucher la table d'ébène où nous prenions le petit-déjeuner. Les rideaux n'étaient jamais ouverts en grand ici. Les pièces étaient obscures, les meubles de bois sombre, nos habits noirs : nous portions toutes le deuil de mon oncle Antonio, tué par Azzio Sforza quelques jours plus tôt. Au milieu du rayon, Zaira Sabbia, ma nièce de trois ans et demi, babillait joyeusement en agitant sa cuillère. J'étais concentrée sur la tartine que je beurrais pour elle, aussi pris-je quelque temps avant de répondre :

« Elle est toujours à Rome. »

Ma sœur Chiara leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle se lamente sur ses fils, j'ajoutai.

– Elle se lamente toujours sur tout, bougonna ma petite sœur. »

Chiara rongeait son frein, peu contente d'être tenue à l'écart des hostilités. Nonna ne releva pas, mais tendit la main pour attraper la cafetière. Nous n'étions plus que nous quatre au palais. Orfeo était parti devant à la gare, pour accueillir le chef Lecteur. Les autres enfants étaient à Bologne, seule la petite Zaira était demeurée avec nous. Nonna la regardait babiller le sourire aux lèvres, buvant son café avec cette élégance dont elle seule était capable.

« Votre frère a été vu en Sicile, elle nous dit en passant.

– Lequel ? Ronchonna ma sœur. J'en ai cinq.

– Celui qui se fait rare. »

Je sursautai.

« Comello ? Demandai-je.

– Pas Comello, me corrigea Chiara, ill a plus cinq ans et c'est un traitre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? »

Nonna eut un léger sourire.

« Je suppose qu'il travaille.

– Travaille, travaille, dit Chiara. Quel travail ? Il n'a jamais été fichu de travailler un seul jour dans sa vie. _Cretino_. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit en trombe. La porte claqua. Zaira cessa de chantonner pour nous regarder avec de grands yeux inquisitueurs. Je me retournai vers ma grand-mère.

« Nonna, que vas-tu lui faire ?

– A lui ? Rien. Il est des nôtres, nous ne rejetons jamais les nôtres. Tu vois cette famille ? Pleine de haine, d'ossements, et couteaux. Il y a de la folie dans notre sang. Giacomo n'est pas vraiment différent, il est juste le plus Bellini d'entre nous. »

Je digérai l'infomation un instant. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Trimalcion, un de nos shabti-serviteur, à forme vaguement humaine.

« Ils sont là, » prononça distinctement le shabti.

Nonna se leva lentement et prit la direction de l'entrée, j'allai à sa suite accueillir le Chef Lecteur. Iskandar était accompagné d'un homme en la personne de qui je reconnu Isaac Jacobi, du Quatrième Nome. Je fus frappé par la noirceur de son visage, il avait l'air vieilli, si cela était encore possible. Ils nous saluèrent rapidement et allèrent s'enfermer avec Nonna dans la bibliothèque.

Après cela, j'allai jouer avec Zaira dans le salon rouge, pour tromper l'attente. Peu de temps après, ma sœur fit irruption dans la pièce, claquant la porte comme à son habitude.

« _Il_ est là !

– Qui ça il ? »

Chiara fit une petite pose, savourant son effet. Ma sœur avait toujours eu une certaine affection pour le mélodramatisme.

« Thoth. » Elle dit juste.

Puis tourna les talons, vraisemblablement pour se porter à sa rencontre. Je filai en avant prévenir Iskandar. Le Chef Lecteur était dans la librairie avec Nonna et Jacobi. Je les vis discuter à voix basse, l'air soucieux. J'entendis les quelques mots qu'il confia à Nonna :

_« L'équilibre doit être préservé. Quelqu'en soit le prix, peu importe nos fiertés. Ne tente rien, suis la piste. Attendons le retour des dieux. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à émerger de la Duat. Quand le fils d'Osiris se manifestera nous agirons. »_

Il s'interrompit en me voyant.

« Il est là. » Je soufflai. « Le seigneur Djehuti je veux dire. »

Les yeux de Jacobi s'arrondirent de surprise. Je m'effaçai avec respect et laissai Thoth pénétrer dans la pièce. Puis je fermai avec soin la porte sur eux.

Le Chef Lecteur nous fit l'honneur de rester diner au palais le soir même. Il devait regagner l'Egypte dans la nuit. Jacobi prendrait le relais pour veiller au respect de l'accord et au bon déroulé du processus de paix. Ayant dit ce qu'il voulait dire, Djehuty était reparti sans un mot en plus.

Iskandar nous remercia et quitta la salle, l'autre magicien le suivant fidèlement tel son ombre. Le reste des membres de famille sortirent de table à leur tour. Je m'apprêtai à me lever et quitter la pièce à leur suite mais Nonna me retint :

« Reste un peu avec moi, ma chérie. Viens tenir compagnie à une vieille dame. »

Je me rassis lentement. D'un geste de la main, le shabti-servant nous versa deux verres de vin rouge. Nous le regardâmes faire en silence. Certains secrets ne devaient pas être dit devant les statues, pas quand notre Chef Lecteur savait les faire parler. Quand il fut parti, Nonna se tourna vers moi et caressa ma joue de sa main baguée.

« Tu es sage Laura. Les Bellini sont des enfants, un jour ce sera à toi d'assurer la survie de notre famille. »

Ces mots me surprirent. J'avais pourtant l'habitude d'être dans la confidence des projets de Nonna. Elle poursuivit.

« Duccio est un bon garçon mais il n'a pas les épaules. Maurizio et Cosimo sont des soldats, rien de plus. Giacomo… Giacomo n'est plus des nôtres, et il n'a jamais su placer l'intérêt général au dessus de ses sentiments. Et Orfeo est de la même trempe je le crois. Quand à Chiara… un autre destin attend Chiara je pense.

– Mais mon père...

– Ses chevaux et ses tableaux, voilà tout ce qui intéresse ton père ! »

« Tu vas partir à Rome, représenter la famille aux élections du Chef de Nome. Nous donnerons nos voix à Desdemone Sforza.

– La guerre est donc finie ?

– La guerre n'est jamais finie. Mais les légions quitteront le territoire. C'est l'essentiel. Il faut contenter Baal. »

Un frisson me parcouru. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était venu ? Thoth ? _Le pacte_.

Je la dévisageai, cette femme redoutable, ma grand-mère, mais aussi mon maitre. Elle avait orchestré l'assassinat de Voiello avec Johann Orsini, parce que celui-ci la gênait, mais avait pris soin de faire en sorte qu'Iskandar ait ses yeux présents. La fine confiance qui nous liait au Premier Nome tenait toujours. Je ne pu m'empêcher de demander :

« Où est Set grand-mère ?

– Caché. »

La voix de Nonna était teintée de surprise. Puis ses yeux eurent une lueur de satisfaction. Elle reprit :

« Vois tu ma chérie, comprends ceci et retiens le pour le restant des tes jours : il n'est jamais bon donner trop de pouvoir à Horus. L'univers a besoin de contrepoids. Ils étaient deux rivaux, deux parties du pouvoir sous l'ancien empire. Les plus grands de nos pharaons s'en sont adjoint les services, il assista Ramsès II à la bataille de Qadesh et était respecté comme le dieu signifiant la colère et la violence de Pharaon sur ses ennemis. Set est le gardien de l'égypte. Les envahisseurs Hyksôs l'avaient bein compris, quand ils assimilèrent Set à Baal, leur dieu tutélaire.

– Et nous sommes descendants des pharaons Hyksôs.

– Tu connais tout cela, je ne t'apprends rien.

– Tu as passé un pacte avec lui. »

_Inutile de nier_. Elle n'essaya pas. Je repris :

« La dernière fois que nous passâmes un pacte avec le seigneur rouge, le règne des Borgia sombra dans le chaos.

– Il me fallait ces morts. Voiello allait passer un pacte avec Rome. Baal n'aurait pu s'en tenir là. La guerre n'aurait pas englouti l'Italie, elle aurait englouti l'Egypte entière, comme au temps des guerres puniques.

– Les guerres puniques épargnèrent justement l'Egypte.

– Mais nous sommes une plaque tournante. _Familia ante omnia_. Lors nous n'aurons eu qu'une petite guérilla, mais ils sont détournés de nous, le courroux de notre dieu et les glaives de Rome.

– Pour combien de temps ? Et n'avons-nous pas signé pour quelque chose de pire ? Que veut le maitre du désert ?

– Un hôte.

– Il n'en a jamais eu. Le mieux que les magiciens savaient faire, c'était de la possession contrôlée.

– Il fut un temps pourtant… Mais le dernier Œil de Set sombra dans la baie face aux navires du roi Minos. »

Le silence retomba un temps, comme nous nous souvenions toutes deux, de temps que nous n'avions pas connu. Nous étions toutes les deux confortable avec lui. Je regardai les ombres lécher les murs sombres. Grand-mère me confia alors :

« Chiara va partir voyager à l'Est quelque temps.

– Quel Est ?

– Le grand Est. »

Lentement, elle porta le verre au liquide écarlate à ses lèvres peintes.

« Des temps incertains sont devant nous Laura. Les fils de Narmer sont impatients, fébriles. La guerre d'Amérique l'a assez montré. Ils se disputent le pouvoir, ils cherchent à raviver leur sang. Par le passé cela s'était toujours soldé par une campagne contre les magiciens rouges. »

Je pensai aux familles combattantes, toujours plus nombreuses, à leurs khopesh aiguisés attendant leur heure, et un frisson de peur me traversa.

_« Même banis, les dieux continuent d'alimenter les guerres intestines. Viennent des temps noirs pour notre maison. Nos corps ont toujours été à disposition. C'est nécessaire, il le faut bien pour garder la balance. Ce sera à toi de les guider. Tu es le futur de cette famille. » _

_Iskandar sait, il sait que nous ne contrôlons rien, mais que nous l'avons rencontré. _

« Que veut le Chef Lecteur ? Pourquoi ne nous…

– Iskandar veut en finir, les prendre tous au piège, en même temps, pour mettre fin aux troubles récurrents. Ils sont cinq, il suffit d'en chasser un pour qu'un autre revienne. Il nous faut les cinq, ensemble. Enfermés. »

_Et voilà que nous parlons des dieux à nouveau. Savent-ils seulement pourquoi ils combattent, tous ces petits combattants dans la boue ?_

« Nous l'avons vu avec Sekhmet, leurs malfaits ont pris trop d'ampleur. Il a suffi d'un seul magicien pour lancer une des épidémies les plus terribles que l'histoire ai connu. _Un seul_. Vienne la guerre et nous sommes à découverts.

– Et nous ? Voulons-nous cela Nonna ? Enfermer définitivement les dieux ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Puis murmura doucement :

« Nos devoirs sont envers Baal, non Set. C'est différent. Légèrement.

– C'est un jeu dangereux Nonna, de jouer avec le diable.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit Laura, tu es sage. Ce ne sera pas suffisant. »

* * *

_II. 20 juin 1931_

Esme et moi rentrâmes à Venise, en compagnie de la fille d'Abdias, après le triomphe de l'infâme Sforza. Nous trouvâmes Nonna dans le boudoir chinois. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil de velours, à côté d'une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse. Je l'avais déjà croisé, il y a deux ans de cela, à un bal que j'aurais aimé pouvoir chasser de ma mémoire.

« _Lady Morgana du Fayou, priestess to Morrigan_, nous la présenta Nonna, en anglais par politesse. »

La prêtresse avait les yeux rivés sur Jelila Kane. Deux yeux durs couleur d'eau stagnante.

« The Kane girl, elle admira. Just like her father, I see. One of the few Kane that got along well with chaos magicians. »

Nonna se tourna vers Jelila, l'étudiant, l'air pensif. Elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Nous obtempérâmes. Jelila avait l'air un peu décontenancée par l'accueil.

« He was a strange man, your father. Brilliant, proud, excentric. He had a bit of that fierce madness that sometimes shows in your family. He could see far, see with clarity. When he came to us, I had hoped… Well, it's useless, it all fell appart. With his death I mean.

– A strange man indeed, dit la femme rousse. Judicaël put high hopes in him. He had great ambitions for him.

– You know him ? Judicaël ? s'écria Esme presque involontairement.

– We're not from the same circle. I come from the independant confederation of Broceliande. He's from central Gaul. But every Celt know him. He's the greatest power in Gaul, maybe western Europe.

– Much stronger than the Fourteenth, probably stronger than Rome itself, appuya Nonna. »

Esme rougit violemment. Nonna se tourna vers elle l'air interrogatrice. Esme se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien. Nonna nous fit alors signe de quitter la pièce pour laisser la prêtresse seule avec Jelila. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille devant la porte :

_« Non riesco a credere di aver scopato un capo celta senza saperlo!_

_\- Era buono?_

_\- Si lo era!_

_\- Ho sentito che i Celti fanno molta magia sessuale._

_\- Laura sta zitta! »_

Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les trois le soir même, hors des murs du palais, pour parler de l'accord que nous avions passé avec Desdémone. J'avais du retard. Nous nous étions fixé rendez vous à des bars des environs, où se réunissaient habituellement mes frères et cousins pour faire leurs comptes et gérer leurs businesse. Je trouvais Esme et Jelila attablées dans l'alcove qui nous était réservée, occupées à maudire leurs vies respectives. Elles n'en étaient probablement pas à leur premier verre :

« See, maybe you come from a family of sociopath and but you do not know mine, they are all war criminals and murderers here. Oh hello Laura. Sorry about the last bit.

– I didn't heard anything. »

_Esme et Jelila. Quel duo infernal_. Les deux s'étaient bien trouvées. Elles étaient inséparables depuis le séjour à Rome où elles avaient passé de longues heures à attendre ensemble la fin des délibérations à huis clos.

« So, how are we going to do it ? Je les interrogeai.

– Thank you so much Laura ! Without you… »

Le visage de Jelila exprimait une intense gratitude.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle était chouette ma cousine, s'extasia Esme en espagnol.

– You are drunk.

– Toi aussi tu es pétée Jelila.

– Christ, we were supposed to work, je bougonnais. »

Esme m'ignora et poursuivit la conversation qu'elle avait avec la jeune Kane.

« Just, in conclusion. _Go ahead_, I'm telling you. He's young, well he _looks_ young, he's hot, he's smart, he's single and he's free ! »

_Mais de quoi parlent-elles encore ?_ Jelila pris une autre gorgée et repris, plus timide, en passant à l'espagnol :

« Tu sais, ça se fait pas trop chez moi.

– Pourquoi ? Au pire tu as un bâtard. Ça fera un _khopesh_ de plus pour ta famille. Et puis il y a des plantes sinon… Demande à Laura. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'étais la pharmacienne attitrée de toute la famille, en particulier en ce qui concernait les potions abortives. _Je devrais ouvrir un commerce_, je pensais. _Les Menshikov vendent bien de la malachite, je pourrais vendre des poisons. Il y aurait beaucoup de preneur je pense._ Je réclamais un verre. J'avais bien besoin de ça moi aussi, si nous devions passer la nuit à discuter exhumation de corps.

« Pourquoi tu es partie d'Espagne ? la relança Esme.

– Pourquoi tu penses que je suis partie ?

– Ah, bien sûr, les rumeurs…

– Ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs n'est-ce pas ?

– Rien n'a été fait sans l'accord d'Iskandar.

– Sans… C'était un putain d'assassinat politique ! »

Les gens se retournèrent interloqués. Jelila venait de crier sans s'en rendre compte. Je n'en tenais pas compte. En tant normal, les femmes n'étaient même pas admises dans ce genre d'établissement, mais nous étions des femmes _Bellini_, les choses étaient différente.

« Et au Nome, répliqua Esme. Tu penses qu'ils méritaient de se faire massacrer ? Les magiciens du rang ?

– C'était ton oncle !

– Bienvenue chez nous. A ta santé ! »

Elle leva son verre. J'étouffais un rire las.

« Et Gian, répliqua Jelila, c'était aussi la même chose ? Il dérangeait tant que ça ?

– Gian c'était un connard, marmonna Esme. Avec Maurizio ils s'occupaient des finances de la famille. Tu crois qu'il vient d'où l'argent pour tout ça ?

– Il connaissait mon père, souligna Jelila.

– Pfff, soupira Esme.

– C'est marrant, je remarquai, ton père avait bien meilleure réputation que ton oncle. Auprès des maisons qui ne s'alignent pas sur Horus je veux dire. Depuis sa mort, les langues se sont déliée et n'hésitent pas à ternir sa mémoire. Mais ils oublient l'essentiel.

– Qui est ?

– C'était un réformateur, il aurait réformé notre maison. Plus personne n'ose élever la voix. Le chef lecteur leur a rogné les crocs, à tous. Mais Iskandar n'en a plus pour longtemps. »

Je m'étonnais de mes propres paroles. Jelila fixa ostensiblement le fond de son verre, en proie semble-t-il à une émotion vive mais soigneusement maitrisée. Je poursuivis :

« Tu vois notre palais ? Il y a quelque siècles il bruissait de bruits, et de joie. Maintenant, les chants se sont tus, les enfants ne courent plus, les coupes prennent la poussière. Nous sommes en pleine décadence. Et pas juste nous, les grandes familles, chacune d'entre elle court à sa perte. Nous sommes juste un peu en avance.

– Ce que tu dis est un mensonge, elle protesta. Regarde ! Les Menchikov se sont relevés de leurs cendres. Les Mazrui, les Hogan prospèrent de par le monde. Des cousins, j'en ai des dizaines, la jeune génération, prête pour la relève.

– Et tous ces tressautements préparent la grande tragédie. Mais _vous_ êtes les Kane, lors vous courez à la flamme. Combien d'autre famille ne sont plus que poussière d'ombre ? Les Montespan, les La Roque, les Borjas y Centellas, les Alvensleben, les Si, les Koité et les presque disparus. Sans compter tous les autres grands noms qui ont plongé dans l'oubli. Ne t'y trompe pas, nous nous sommes éloigné de notre berceau sacré. La Maison de Vie est aux mains de batards, de descendants perdus et de sang bas. Des roturiers et de la canaille.

– Pourquoi tout cela ?

– Nous avons renié nos dieux.

– Alors toi aussi tu y crois ? C'est de la trahison, murmura Jelila. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« J'ai déjà bien assez trahi. Quelques mots ne m'achèveront pas. Nous avons renié nos dieux, mais avions nous bien le choix ? Ils nous ont abandonné, le jour où les armées d'Auguste défilaient dans Alexandrie vaincu. Les dieux n'ont pas eu d'amour pour leur peuple, ils l'ont laissé creuver comme un malfrat sru un gibet de potence. Ils se soumirent à l'Unique et laissèrent les prêtres de Rome fermer la porte des temples. »

A côté de nous, Esme éclata de rire. Je poursuivis en la regardant :

« Les Celtes furent vaincu par Rome eux aussi, mais ils ne crachèrent pas sur les leurs. Leurs druides gardèrent le secret, resurgirent dans les campagnes à la chute de Rome. Mais nous sommes centralisés, le chef lecteur décide pour tous. Iskandar a mené seul sa croisade de vengeance et imposé à nous tous »

Mais Esme riait toujours.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Jelila.

– Ton père, elle dit, ton père causait de ça avec Gian. Il en connaissait un rayon dans ce genre d'affaires nébuleuses. Et vous voilà au bistrot, à comploter à leur suite, avec vos grands mots, comme si vous disiez des choses rares et intelligentes. »

Les yeux de ma cousine batarde pétillaient de malice insolente.

« Parler de décadence et des anciennes manières se fait partout. Chaque famille a rêvé un jour ou l'autre de ramener les dieux. Iskandar n'a jamais eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne savez plus rien.

– Esme…

– C'est vrai, le savoir s'est tari. Personne ne sait comment se préparer corps et âme à être l'hôte d'un dieu. »

Esme finit son verre. Jelila ne dit rien, mais un sourire lui échappa, la grimace de désir de celle qui cherche. Je la regardai dans l'ombre, yeux brillants, cœur noué. _Elle est douée cette fille, et j'ai peur de son désir. _C'était la même étincelle qui éclairait jadis la bouche de mon frère quand il lisait ses généalogies, la même chose un peu folle qui animait Anna comme elle m'apprenait à lire le feu et les vents. C'était probablement la grimace qui agitait le visage du premier Champollion déchiffrant le premier ce qui aurait du rester caché.

« Quand Gian est rentré de France, il était inquiet, je me souvins. Il ne cessait de tenir des propos de ce genre, sur les dieux, les prophéties, le serpent… Il en était devenu obsédé. »

Mes frères avaient l'habitude de parler devant moi. La plupart du temps ils m'oubliaient même. J'en profitai bien. _Les hommes Bellini, vains, prétentieux, et complètement à côté de la plaque_.

« Comment allons- nous y prendre ? demanda Jelila.

– Sans moi, dit Esme. J'ai fait ma part du boulot.

– Gian n'est pas enterré avec le reste de la famille, je lui expliquai. C'est Chiara qui l'a trouvé, un trou dans le front, enterré sous le gazon, devant notre palais à Rome. Grand-mère l'a enterré en compagnie d'Antonio, son père, et de Maurizio, j'expliquai. Je n'ai fait que préparer le corps, les rites d'embaumement, je précisai. Ils ont procédé tous trois aux incantations usuelles, pour prévenir la nécromancie. Elles ont au moins trois mille ans d'ancienneté. Quand vous aurez le corps, vous ne saurez qu'en faire.

– Nous verrons cela répondit Jelila calmement. Le corps d'abord. »

_Un cadavre pour payer une alliance._

« Antonio est mort il y a un mois. Seul grand-mère sait.

– Nous avons tant d'ennemis. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui, murmura Esme. Et Maurizio est toujours en Antarctique.

– Il rentre demain, lui dit Jelila. En échange de l'information. Mais j'aurais tout de même besoin de toi. »

Je levai un sourcil.

« Tu as déjà tout arrangé ?

– Avec le Chef Lecteur, oui. Ce genre d'accord est fréquent. Je pars demain pour l'Antarctique. »

_Alors Maurizio revient… Je ne sais s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle…_ Encore faudrait-il qu'il parle. Si grand-mère l'avait choisi, ce n'était pas pour n'importe quelle raison. Maurizio était une tombe, rien ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. _Et notre meilleur combattant_. _Sforza n'a qu'à bien se tenir. _

* * *

**_III. 29 juin 1931_**

Nous avions choisi une nuit sans lune. Le cimetière teutonique du Vatican était particulièrement glauque. _Là où sont les teutons_ avait dit Maurizio. Ses lèvres de fauves s'étaient retroussées dans un grand rictus. _Bonne chance les nécromanciens en herbe_, il avait ajouté.

_Il a raison, c'est stupide_. Jelila et Desdemona avançaient devant moi à grandes enjambées. Les deux avaient l'air assez gai, compte tenu de la situation. Elles avaient presque l'air de se rendre à un pique nique, plutôt que de s'appêter à profanner une tombe.

« Imaginez la tête du pape, si jamais il sort et nous voit ! » plaisanta la Sforza.

_Très drôle. Elle n'a vraiment peur de rien cette fille. Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'aller profaner le cimetière du Vatican. _Je fis un signe de croix discrètement. _Vierge Marie, pardonnez nos offenses_. Jelila me jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Je l'ignorai.

« C'est encore loin ? » râla Jelila.

_C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse ? _J'avais fini par comprendre que Jelila adorait râler et se plaindre. _A la française. Elle aurait pu bien s'assortir avec Como en fait_.

Enfin, je m'arrêtai devant un caveau gothique sans nom. Les hiéroglyphes protecteurs grésillèrent à notre approche. L'endroit est bardé d'énergie.

« Reculez, je leur intimai. Ils réagissent à votre présence. »

_Une Sforza et une Kane, tu m'étonne que l'alarme s'active_. Je m'approchai lentement. Je performais la plupart des rites d'embaumement au sein de ma famille, le portail devait me laisser passer. Je rentrai. L'intérieur du caveau était nu, de pierres noires, sans aucune inscription. Il y avait la place pour une dizaine de cercueils, ce qui ne m'avançait guère.

Je murmurai le hiéroglyphe pour révéler les choses cachées. Aucune réaction. Je sortis alors de ma poche une fiole et un pinceau et badigeonnait les murs d'un liquide transparent. Enfin, des lettres commencèrent à apparaitre à la lumière de ma torche. _Du phénicien_. Je le lisais mal. Nonna avait toujours insisté pour que je l'étudie. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi.

Je parvins à grand peine à déchiffrer le nom de mon cousin. _Gian Bellini_. C'est celui-là. Je murmurai quelques mots en phénicien. Une fois les alarmes désactivée, je passai à l'égyptien. Enfin, la pierre tombale disparut et le cercueil sortit du mur puis du caveau, lévitant, à mon commandement.

Je sortis à sa suite. Jelila et Desdemona avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Il est à toi, je m'adressai à ma prêtresse Sem. Fais-en ce que bon te semble. »

_Ne suis-je pas en train de lui vendre des secrets de famille ? Mais si la paix est à ce prix, je veux bien payer. _

* * *

**_IV. 10 juillet 1931_**

Le mot me brûlait les mains. Je l'avais relu un nombre indéfini de fois, mais son sens m'inquiétait toujours autant.

_« Ce soir. Rendez vous avant minuit, derrière San Giorgio Maggiore. Ne le dis à personne. Como. » _

_Maurizio est rentré. Il surveille la ville. Como ne lui échappera jamais. Quel idiot. S'il vient à Venise il en mourra. _Je les surveillai tous au dîner, et en particulier mes ainés. Duccio était à la droite de mon père qui faisait face à Nonna. Il nourrissait sa fille Zaira en même temps qu'il plaisantait avec Giulia, assise en face de lui. Cosimo était absent, il avait rejoint ma mère à Rome, avec Orfeo. Chiara était absente également. Sa place habituelle, à la gauche de Nonna était occupée par Maurizio. Celui-ci, le visage fermé s'acharnait sur sa viande sans vraiment y toucher. Son beau visage s'était émacié. Il avait perdu deux doigts.

Mon père était de bonne humeur ce soir-là, il ne cessait de babiller sur tout un tas de choses sans intérêts. Duccio lui répondait gaiment. Maurizio les fusillait du regard, Duccio en particulier.

Duccio avait eu Zaira avec une prostituée quelconque, mais au lieu de faire ce que n'importe qui ici aurait fait, la laisser à sa mère, il l'avait ramené ici pour l'élever en Bellini. Mon père s'était piqué lui aussi piqué d'affection pour cette gamine, sa petite fille, qui réagissait si bien à ses sourires. Et puis elle faisait de la magie, elle était capable de convoquer le chaos quand elle piquait ses grosses colères. _Maurizio ne la considérera jamais comme une des nôtres. Mais Nonna ne rejette jamais personne, pour peu qu'il ait une goutte de sang à voir avec nous. _Je le regardais découper sa viande, encore et encore. _Mange, ne mangeras tu donc pas ? _

_Enfin_, je soupirai, soulagée, en le voyant avaler un morceau. _C'est trop facile. Une petite fiole versée dans une soupière, et puis c'est tout. Une deuxième fiole demain matin et tout sera résolu. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Suis-je encore très sage Nonna ? _

_Comello_. Un instant j'étais de nouveau en Sicile. Mère n'était pas avec moi elle était dans la maison, à rire avec oncle Ignacio. Ils avaient toujours été amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais s'étaient interdit de suivre leur cœur. _Ou peut-être que non, peut-être qu'elle était adultère. Ce serait une histoire bien banale pour les murs de ce palais. Ils en ont vu d'autre._ Pendant que mon père allait chasser du côté de Bologne, ma mère nous emmenait toujours passer nos étés en Sicile. Giacomo et Chiara y retrouvaient leur cousine. Les trois étaient insépparables et insupportables. _Surtout Chiara, elle les faisait pleurer, ou initiait des jeux stupides, du style : allons escalader cette drôle de falaise_.

Je fermai les yeux, prise d'une vague nostalgie. Orfeo n'était pas encore né. Mes cousins et frères ainés restaient avec mon père. Ma mère était avec oncle Ignazio, dans la loggia, ils chantaient des airs d'opéras et de vieilles romances siciliennes, mangeaient des oranges sanguines et lisaient de la poésie. Nous les retrouvions le soir, notre oncle nous récitait du Dante à la lueur des chandelles. Como se cachait dans mes jupes lors des passages les plus effrayants.

Je me rappelai sa bouille d'enfant sage, aux grands yeux gris, aux mèches soigneusement coiffées. _Tu étais si mignon quand tu étais petit. _

Le Giacomo que je retrouvai le soir même, derrière la cathédrale San Giorgio avait bien peu à voir avec l'enfant des plages de Sicile. Il était soucieux, le visage ridé et fatigué. Passé aussi les frayeurs nocturnes, il se mouvait dans la nuit comme si elle était son royaume. _Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de toi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes à la guerre ? Tu es parti un jour en France, et maintenant il semble bien qu'il n'y a plus que les français que tu daignes bien aimer. _

« Laura... »

Il demeura incertain, figé à quelques mètres. Je réalisai soudain que nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis presque dix ans.

« Merci, il dit doucement.

– Tu voulais me voir ? Je lui demandai, étonnée de la sécheresse de mon propre ton.

– Je voulais te voir. J'aurais bien demandé à Chiara mais je ne la trouve nulle part.

– Elle est partie.

– Où ça ? »

Mon visage resta fermé, ma bouche close. _Il a toujours préféré ses sœurs, ses cousines. Normal, quand on voit ce que lui faisaient ses frères…_

« Où est Set Laura ? Comment sont morts les prêteurs ?

– Maurizio vient d'être relâché. Il a juré sur _Ma'at_ de venir te trouver. Il surveille la ville. S'il te trouve…

– Je devais venir. Tu sais que je sais. Tu dois faire cesser ça.

– Grand-mère a passé un marché avec la mort. Elle a donné les noms de Voiello, puis des prêteurs romains. Je ne sais pas de qui d'autre. Tu sais qu'on n'arrête pas un marché avec Set. Iskandar s'en charge. Il va nous permettre d'avoir le reste, le reste des Cinq.

– Elle essaye de le doubler Laura, tu le sais, tu l'as compris. De la manière habituelle. Vous allez chuter. Et les familles combattantes extermineront ce qu'il reste de Sethiens. Et s'ils ne s'en chargent pas, Baal vous dévorera.

– Le seul moyen de lutter contre les dieux est de leur en imposer d'autres.

– C'est un acte d'hybris.

– Pour les Grecs, oui. Mais nous, nous ne sommes pas Grecs, nous sommes les concurrents et les rivaux des dieux.

– Baal et Set ont été assimilés. Ils sont les deux versants d'une même pièce. On ne parle plus de deux dieux. Que croyez-vous faire ?

– C'est en jouant de cette division que nous gardons le contrôle. Si nous ne sommes qu'Egyptiens, nous sommes faibles. Si nous sommes des Hyksôs, un entre-deux, nous sommes puissants de nouveau.

– Je t'en supplie, écoute moi.

– Chiara est partie, c'est trop tard. Quant à Set, tu ne le trouveras pas. Il ne bouge pas, il attend son heure, ça prendra peut-être des années.

– Set n'est jamais aussi prévoyant.

– Rarement, pas jamais.

– Il a déjà provoqué un massacre au Sud de la France il y a quelques jours. Il a besoin de se nourrir tant qu'il n'aura pas d'hôte assez fort. Et il faudra bien du temps, avant qu'il ne reçoive ce dernier payement. Lucrezia a pris un risque trop grand pour nous. Elle savait qu'elle se liait au seigneur du chaos pour plusieurs années. »

_Est-ce que je lui dis ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Qu'est- ce qu'il en fera ? _

« C'est un jeu de survie. Et ça s'intensifie. Parce qu'Iskandar n'est pas éternel. D'ici moins d'un siècle il sera parti. Et quand il sera mort, rien n'empêchera le reste des prêtres d'Horus de nous faire la peau à tous. Ils sont nombreux, infiniment plus nombreux. »

Je fis un pas vers lui.

« Nous sommes les plus puissants des Sethiens. Nous devons nous protéger et protéger nos membres. Contre le monde entier.

– C'est un engrenage Laura, un rouage d'alliance. Comme avant la grande guerre, elle est descendue sur nous par des rouages d'alliances : et la Russie soutient la Serbie, et la France et le Royaume Uni la Russie, et l'Allemagne l'Autriche.

– Et c'est bien triste, mais c'est ainsi que les choses marchent. »

Je le fixai dans ses yeux, frappée par leur gravité qui remplaçait la malice habituelle.

« _Abdias Kane_ est mort. _Nahum Kane_ est mort. Nos chances de réformer ce système sont parties. Quand Iskandar sera parti, ça explosera.

– Laura. Je suis venu te voir, parce que je sais que tu es la seule attachée à cette famille. A ses membres, pas à son nom. Tu peux aider. Il ne faut pas descendre là-dedans. A tragédie qui sortira de ça engloutira tous ceux qui y toucheront, de près ou de loin.

– Mais toi tu ne peux rien, tu n'as rien à dire. Parce que tu n'en fais plus partie, je sifflai avec rage. »

_Oh Champollion, il avait bien juré de détruire la Maison à ce qu'il semble. Un coup, et puis plus rien, il a jeté le chaos en si peu de temps. De nouveau nous sommes là à nous assassiner. _

« Tu as choisi ton camp. »

Je lui tournai le dos à regret.

* * *

**_V. Conclusion : 11 juillet 1931_**

_« Je t'ai manqué petit frère ? »_

Alors que je m'apprêtai à descendre du parapet, la voix de Maurizio claqua derrière moi comme un fouet. Le monde explosa en un déluge de feu. Je suivi l'ouragan.

« Tu devais t'y attendre, le jour où tu as choisi de cracher sur ta famille, tu aurais du le savoir que je reviendrai te faire la peau. »

Je n'entendais pas les réponses de mon petit frère, juste la voix enragée de Maurizio. D'autres bruits de bataille retentirent, je courais de toutes mes jambes en direction du bruit.

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? J'ai vu le corps d'Azzio. Je connais ce genre de travail. Desdemona l'a fait enterrer à cercueil fermé bien sûr. »

Le combat de mes frères se déplaçait vite dans la ville, ils avaient déjà passé la Giudeca, et filaient vers la lagune. Je n'arrivai pas à les rattraper. Je me changeai en corbeau pour les suivre.

« Il finira par t'abandonner, comme tous les autres. »

La lutte fut intense mais brève. Quand je les rejoignis enfin, au Nord de l'Arsenal, le combat était déjà terminé. Maurizio tenait Como par la gorge et l'avait soulevé dans les airs. Je me posai et repris ma forme initiale :

« Laisse le partir !

– Ne te mêle pas de ça !

– Maurizio, laisse-le ! »

Giacomo ne pouvait pas ajouter grand chose dans sa position.

« Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il nous a fait à tous. Après avoir trempé ses mains de notre sang, il nous a jeté en pature aux mains des familles combattantes. »

J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer.

« Ecoute. J'ai donné du poison hier soir au dîner. Je vous ai tous empoisonnés. Laisse le partir, ou je ne donnerai à personne l'antidote. »

Il me regarda, choqué et perdu.

« Tu mens !

– Tu veux vérifier ? Tu penses que je n'aurais pas prévu le coup ? Pas pris mes précautions avant ?

– Laura, sale trainée !

– C'est un Bellini. Si tu le fais tomber, alors nous tomberons tous avec lui. _Laisse-le_. »

Maurizio hésita un dernier instant, puis, à regret, le laissa tomber au sol. Il lui crâcha au visage.

« Nous en reparlerons en temps voulu petite sœur. Ne compte pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, il me menaça. »

Furieux, il me poussa et quitta le parapet dans un tourbillon noir. Giacomo se releva péniblement, se massant la gorge. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je ne le laissai pas parler.

« Je t'ai prévenu. Ne peux-tu donc pas partir ? Tu as fais ton choix il y a bien longtemps déjà. C'est trop tard, tu comprends ? _Trop tard ! _

– Laura...

– Dégage. Et si jamais tu reviens ici, c'est moi qui te tuerai. De mes propres mains, tu m'entends ? Fous le camp. »

* * *

**Tradution** **:**

_« I can't believe I fucked a Celt chieftain whithout knowing it ! _

_– Was it good ? _

_– Yes, it was ! _

_– Heard the Celts do a lot of sex magic. _

_– Laura shut up ! »_

* * *

**Bernardo Bellini**, ancien chef du 8ème Nome, Rome (**décédé**)

**===Lucrezia **Bellini, sa femme

**===Cesare** Bellini, leur premier fils

**======Rosetta** Bellini (née **Cavallo**), sa femme

======**Duccio** Bellini, leur premier fils

=========Line Bellini, sa femme

=========**Vincenzo** Bellini, son fils ainé

=========**Cesare** Bellini, son deuxième fils

=========**Zaira** Sabbia, sa fille bâtarde

======**Maurizio** Bellini, leur deuxième fils

======**Laura** Bellini, leur première fille

======**Cosimo** Bellini, leur troisième fils

======**Chiara** Bellini, leur deuxième fille

======**Giacomo** Bellini, leur quatrième fils

======**Orfeo** Bellini, leur cinquième fils

**===Daniela** Bellini, leur fille

**===Ignazio** Bellini, leur deuxième fils

======**Esme** Sabbia, sa fille bâtarde

**===Antonio** Bellini, leur troisième fils

======**Gian** Bellini

======**Giulia** Bellini


	32. Solstice

Je crois que je m'amuse beaucoup trop à écrire ce qui se passe dans la tête de Desjardins. En même temps, vu la taille de sa bibliothèque, pour une fois ça n'est pas trop OOC. Rajoute Chase et ça fait des étincelles. Bref, une pause philosophique en mode roman russe parce que c'est trop marrant à écrire. Prenez-la comme une étude de personnages.

Sont cités: Husserl (_phénoménologie de l'esprit_); l'Odyssée ; Une saison en enfer _d'Arthur Rimbaud_; la Géryonéis de Stésichore. je me suis aussi basée sur l'interprétation qu'en donne Anne Carson dans son _Autobiography of red_.

* * *

**XXXII. Solstice**

* * *

_Skadar, Monténégro : décembre 1932_

* * *

_Michel Desjardins _

Après la classe, je m'étais rendu déposer mon rapport auprès du Chef Lecteur. C'est au détour d'un couloir que j'avais entendu l'insulte fuser. C'était le mot de trop. Je fis volteface et me dirigeai vers les deux hommes :

« Tu m'as appelé comment ? »

Les deux hommes me regardèrent nonchalamment, appuyé contre le mur. Le plus grand, vêtu de longues robes crème rigola :

« Je t'ai appelé fils de J'aurais pu dire fils de pute d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me déclarer un duel ?

– Il ne peut pas, rit l'autre. Il n'est pas de vrai sang. C'est juste de la canaille. »

Il entraina son compagnon à sa suite. Je les fixai intensément comme ils s'éloignaient. Ma main tremblait légèrement.

_« Ne le fais pas ! » _

Je me retournai. Lupin m'observai, l'air sévère.

« Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui va faire une connerie. Lâche l'affaire. Allez viens. »

Je ne bougeai pas. Arsène fit un pas vers moi.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Attaquer chaque personne qui t'insulte dans ton dos ? Tu vas les descendre les unes après les autres ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Je sifflai entre mes dents.

– Tu t'attendais à quoi Desjardins ? A ce que les gens soient contents de te voir ? Qu'ils t'offrent des fleurs ? A un tapis rouge peut-être ?

– Après toutes ces années de service, à ce qu'ils arrêtent de me cracher à la face. _Littéralement_.

– Pour beaucoup tu n'as pas ta place ici. »

Il se retourna et me fit geste de le suivre, mais je ne parvins pas. Je tremblai encore trop. Chaque parcelle de ma volonté était concentrée à retenir ma rage qui pulsait de toute part, débordait mon corps. Lupin me saisit par les épaules et me secoua.

« Tu ne peux pas faire taire les gens, mais tu peux faire en sorte qu'ils n'osent plus jamais t'insulter en face. Et ça, tu l'obtiendras en faisant ce que tu as à faire, et en le faisant bien. Pas en te bagarrant comme un chien avec des magiciens rencontrés par hasard. Viens maintenant. »

J'obtempérai. Nous marchâmes en direction des quartiers du Chef Lecteur. Je fulminais toujours autant. Lupin soupira en hochant la tête.

« Ecoute, le type à droite était un homme des Mazrui. Les Mazrui sont…

– Je sais » je grommelai.

J'eus envie de lui hurler dessus, me contrôlai à nouveau.

« Juste… ça va, _je sais_. Certains jours, c'est facile. Mais parfois ça s'accumule. »

Nous marchâmes alors en silence.

« Comment va le Quatorzième ? » Je demandai pour me changer les idées. Lupin haussa les épaules :

« Comme toujours. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Le nettoyage du territoire sera bientôt fini. Ta pote Vasseur s'est un peu calmée, elle a compris que ça ne servait à rien de manifester tous les dimanches, son droit de vote ce n'est pas pour bientôt, et on l'a mise dans une brigade pour qu'elle dépense son énergie utilement. Elle est toujours sur le dos du Bihan par contre.

– Elle a un faible pour lui.

– Oui, bah il serait temps de se calmer avec son affection. »

Mazrui l'ancien nous toisa à l'entrée des appartements d'Iskandar. Le Chef Lecteur était occupé.

« Laisse-moi ton rapport. Je lui transmettrai. Rentre chez toi. »

Pour une fois, j'obéis à Arsène sans rouspéter.

_Dans la salle sombre, la lumière clignote et se rallume. _

_« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » _

_Lupin, c'est lui bien sûr… Il l'attrape par le col de sa chemise tâchée de rouge et le secoue. _

_« On t'avait dit reste à l'écart. _

_– Fucker ! » Crache Harry Lodge, l'Anglais. _

_Lumière. Je plisse les yeux. Entre une grande silhouette, larges épaules, barbe et moustaches grises : La Roque, le chef du Nome. A ses côtés, un homme petit et râblé, au teint hâlé, aux cheveux tirant sur le roux. _

_« Ce n'est pas réglementaire, dit l'homme, Erwan. Vous ne pouvez pas exécuter un magicien sans l'autorisation du Premier Nome. _

_– Techniquement, ce n'est pas un magicien réplique Lodge. » _

_Lupin a cette expression un peu étrange comme il m'observe. _

_« Ecoutez… _

_– Ta gueule ! » _

_Une baffe. Je tire sur la corde et elle mord mes poignets. L'Anglais me file une seconde baffe. _

_« Lodge, cessez vos âneries. Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous, le réprimande La Roque._

_– Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, il se rebiffe. Finissez-en au plus vite. » _

_Un jeune homme blond entre alors en courant. _

_« Père, il crie. Le Chef Lecteur… » _

_Il ajoute quelques mots trop bas pour que je puisse les entendre._

_« Le Bihan, suivez-moi ! Vous, ne me l'abîmez pas trop. » _

_La Roque tourne les talons et sort. Lodge le suit, contrairement à ses ordres. Je reste seul avec Arsène. Il me regarde, se baisse, et, sa tête à mon niveau, me crie :_

_« On n'avait dit pas de magie ! Que t'as dit ta tante, pauvre idiot ?_

_– Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma tante ? » Je lui fais. _

_Il me donne à son tour une baffe colossale qui fait chanceler ma tête. Puis il agrippe mon bras ligoté et tord la main jusqu'à me foutre sous les yeux la cicatrice sur ma paume droite. « On n'avait dit pas de magie, il gueule à nouveau. » Sa pression sur mon bras me fait mal, je réprime des larmes. _

_« Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que tu viennes te fourrer là-dedans ? _

_– Je n'avais pas le choix, je vous jure. » _

_Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, la Manticore… Elle était revenue, elle allait tout détruire… je n'arrive pas à formuler ces mots. Arsène me tord ma main à la trace de brulure balafrant ma paume depuis l'enfance._

_« Menteur. Tu es un demi-dieu ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle n'en avait pas après toi. _

_– C'était mon amie, je n'allais pas la laisser. _

_– Oh ton amie ? Tu es touchant dis donc, trop mignon ! » _

_Je me tortille pour essayer de dégager mon bras. _

_« Ecoute moi, une bonne fois pour toute, tu n'es pas un demi dieu, tu n'es pas un magicien, tu ne touches pas à ça ; tes parents ne sont pas des dieux, ne sont pas des magiciens, tu viens de l'égout et tu y restes discrètement. _

_– Tu crois me faire peur ? _

_– Ils vont te tuer. » Il dit juste, et il y a cet air un peu étrange chez lui, qui n'est pas de la haine, et pas vraiment de la colère. _

_La porte claque à nouveau, et reviennent La Roque, Lodge, suivi d'un très grand guerrier à la peau noire, et avec eux, le plus vieil homme que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie. S'ensuit un échange fiévreux dans une langue inconnue, et sur un mot sec du petit vieillard, tous ressortent de la pièce, nous laissant face à face._

_C'est la première fois que je vois Iskandar. _

_Je ne le reverrai que trois ans plus tard, de loin, lors de mon examen d'entrée au Per Ankh. Puis au procès, puis après la capture de Sekhmet. Il s'adresse à moi en Français, avec son accent étrange qui vient de bien loin. _

_« Je suis Iskandar, le chef Lecteur. »_

_Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je sais juste qu'il y a une chose qu'on m'a demandée._

_« Iskandar ? Je répète hésitant. »_

_Il ne dit rien. Il est aveugle mes ses yeux me transpercent. _

_« C'est le dernier siècle. Je lui dis juste._

_– Qui t'as dit ça ? Il sursaute. _

_– Thoth, je réponds juste. »_

_Il y a un instant de silence, et d'un geste de la main, le Chef lecteur défait mes liens. Il s'adresse à moi ensuite : _

_« Écoute-moi, personne ici ne te fera de cadeau. Tu comprends ? Tu vas devoir travailler deux fois plus que n'importe qui ici. Tout ce qu'ils font, toi tu le feras en double. Suis-moi : »_

_Je le suis et nous sortons de la pièce. Les hommes sursautent en nous voyant. Iskandar n'en a cure, il marche vers la Roque et lui annonce : « Tu as trois ans pour en faire un magicien. S'il se conduit mal, tranchez lui la gorge. » _

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions allongés sur la berge, à regarder le vol des pélicans. Le soleil était déjà bas, la lumière rasante. Une brise fraiche remontait du lac Skadar, chantonnant dans les hautes herbes. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux entendre le chant de l'herbe. « _Stribog joue de sa flute_ » murmura Chase à côté de moi. Nous écoutâmes en silence le jeu du dieu des vents âpres. Miloš était assis près de la grève. Les heures filaient peu à peu, nous rapprochant du couchant et des fêtes de Mokosh.

« Tu connais _Soloveï-Razboïnik_ ?

– Le brigand-rossignol ? Je traduisis.

– Oui, c'est bien ça. »

Chase regarda un nuage glisser dans le ciel bleu et dur.

_«_ _Soloveï-Razboïnik était dans son grand chêne sur la route qui montait vers Kiev et il sifflait dans les branchages. Alors, toutes les herbes et les prairies s'emmêlèrent, et les fleurs d'azur perdirent leurs pétales, et les bois sombres furent pliés jusqu'à terre, et quant aux êtres humains, ils gisaient tous morts ! »_

Il ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration, se souvint :

« Ma grand-mère me racontait toujours ce même conte. Je ne rappelle plus vraiment de la suite, si ce n'est qu'Ilya Muromets après l'avoir défait entrait au service du prince de Kiev. Puis venaient les dragons, les guerres avec les tatares, la prison… Je sais que ça se finissait toujours de la même manière : « _et ils ont à présent échappé à la lourdeur des ténèbres du monde_. » Qu'est-ce que ta mère te lisait comme histoires ?

– L'histoire d'un Manouche qui trouvait un violon magique pour aller courtiser la lune.

– Des contes Tsiganes ?

– Manouche, pas Tsigane. »

Il était facile d'être avec Chase. Nous portions chacun nos monticules de pensée avec nous. C'était un ballet constant de références et idées, des bibliothèques amassées dans le recoin de l'esprit. Il n'y avait pas besoin de ralentir, de prétendre On pouvait à tout moment ouvrir la bouche et parler.

Pour la plupart des gens on se « _prenait la tête_ ». Alice m'écoutait, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais même elle pouvait se lasser de mes délires. Erwan ne les comprenait pas tous. Avec Giacomo, on finissait souvent par s'engueuler pour de vrai sur des détails théoriques.

J'ai pensé à Jelila Kane. C'était marrant d'avoir eu quelques vraies conversations avec elle. On s'était disputés sur l'interprétation de Pindare. Le souvenir d'un de ses vers surgit dans mon esprit, et je le rangeai dans un coin, pour y repenser plus tard.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui : « L'excellence humaine croît comme une vigne, nourrie par la verte rosée, qui s'élève, au milieu des hommes sages et justes, jusqu'au ciel liquide. » _

_C'était une des odes de Pindare que j'avais aidé Lucien à traduire. Il était vraiment doué Lulu, il chantait incroyablement bien aussi. Marcel disait qu'il aurait dû faire carrière à l'opéra. Mort trop jeune pour ça aussi. On jouait à faire léviter les plateaux dans l'arrière-boutique. C'est fou ce qu'il était sérieux surtout pour son âge aussi. Je le rendais dingue avec mes frasques. Pas facile aussi de m'avoir comme grand frère je suppose. C'était l'époque de Loulou et du baron Charlus. Marrant, je me souviens, il avait des délires bizarres au lit. Mais il avait de la tune, et il me laissait accéder à sa bibliothèque, alors bon… Avec Lou, c'était une autre affaire. Mais il y a cette fois où on n'a pas fait gaffe, et les gars de la bande à Vauvert sont venus me péter la gueule aussi. C'est marrant le nombre de gens qui ont voulu me péter la gueule dans la vie quand même. Tu parles d'excellence fragile. A Héliopolis aussi, le premier soir, c'est bien ça, il y avait les gars, je sais plus de quel Nome, qui m'avaient explosés, je sais plus trop pour quelle raison d'ailleurs. J'avais passé l'épreuve d'histoire avec un cocard. Charles s'était foutu de ma gueule. Charles La Roque, un autre parti trop tôt. On avait fini par s'entendre, il m'avait fait chier pendant des années, mais au front on n'a plus le temps pour ces trucs de gamins. Charles, il a pas fait exprès, je veux croire qu'il n'a pas pensé à ce qu'il faisait. Comme Lucien, tiens. Quand je pense qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. C'est le bourrage de crâne à l'arrière, c'est ça qui l'a perdu. Il n'aurait pas voulu vivre sachant qu'il n'avait combattu, personne ne l'aurait pris pour un homme après ça. Et les recruteurs… C'était un gamin, comment ils n'ont pas pu le voir ? La vérité c'est qu'ils s'en foutaient juste. Ni bon, ni mauvais, ils s'en foutaient. Lulu… Peut-être qu'il aurait vraiment fini par épouser Alice une fois un homme. Ça aurait été marrant tiens ! Et s'il avait vécu… Il aurait été magicien aussi, pauvre maman, on l'aurait rendue complètement dingue à nous deux. Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, de toute façon ça sert à rien. Il aimait bien le grec Lucien, encore plus que moi d'ailleurs. A l'époque je voulais faire une thèse sur la vision de la Mésopotamie chez Hérodote et dans les _Persica_. Après la guerre j'ai changé de sujet, je lui ai préféré Stésichore et ses monstres. Plus approprié. _

Pourquoi aimais-je tant Stésichore ? Ma thèse en littérature antique avait porté sur lui. Son chef-d'œuvre était communément appelé _Géryoneis_, soit la « Géryonide » ou, un nom moins barbare, « la chose de Géryon ». Il avait choisi de relater le 10ème travail d'Hercule avec une compassion étrange pour le monstre (et son chien). Je me rappelais les fragments que j'avais traduits « _Géryon était un monstre, tout chez lui était rouge._ » Il y avait surtout le passage de sa mort par la flèche d'Héraclès: « _Puis Géryon posa son cou sur le côté/ Comme un coquelicot quand il gâche/ La tendresse de son corps, perdant / Subitement tous ses pétales ..._ » Comme je l'ai dit, pour les Grecs, la mort est mauvaise.

Qu'avait donc fait Stésichore ? Les noms nomment l'être. Le verbe le met en mouvement. Quant aux adjectifs, que sont-ils ? Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. L'adjectif est morceau d'être, il s'agrippe à lui, lui est mis « au-dessus ». Chez Homère le monde est stable et immuable. Le sang et les navires sont _noirs_. La mer : _stérile_ et _infatigable_. Les genoux sont _rapides_, l'aurore a des doigts de rose. La mort est toujours _mauvaise_. Or Stésichore a aimé l'adjectif. Il a rendu l'être mouvant, il l'a délié et l'a fait fuir. » C'était le poète des monstres. On devait bien s'entendre.

Il y avait divers types de monstres chez les Grecs. Ceux de la sauvagerie tout d'abord, que le héros civilisateur vient affronter ; le héros fondateur, Thésée ou Persée repousse les horreurs pour fonder les cités. Mais il y a également des héros et monstres d'un autre genre : ceux qui vivent à l'extrême Occident. Les Hespérides, gardant les pommes d'or, le rouge Géryon et ses troupeaux de bœuf. Voici donc Héraclès, qui ne fonde pas de cité et ne civilise pas l'homme. Il s'en échappe, il vole les troupeaux rouges et les pommes dorées. Il cherche le divin, alors il affronte les monstres-gardiens, Cerbères, Géryon, Atlas. Il en veut aux piliers du monde.

Ce sont peut-être les deux plus grands héros qu'aient connu les Grecs : Héraclès et Dionysos, l'un part à l'Ouest, et l'autre à l'Est, aucun des deux ne reviendra comme avant. Mais si Dionysos s'est élancé vers les contrées du jeune soleil, Héraclès s'est fondu dans le couchant. Il apprivoise les royaumes de la nuit et de la mort. Il combat notre peur, dérobe le trésor des dieux.

Chez Homère, les champs Elysées ne sont pas sous terre, ils sont à l'Ouest, et le monde de l'Hadès n'est pas que souterrain, mais s'étend par-delà les royaumes du ponant. Chez Platon, en allant plus à l'Ouest, on trouvera sans doute le chemin d'Atlantide. Chez les Celtes les bateaux partent vers l'Ouest, tout comme les Slaves. L'Occident s'est forgé en cela : ce regard tendu vers l'océan immense. Jusqu'au jour où les bateaux parcoururent en son long la mer stérile de l'Ouest. Alors une fois accompli le bond vers l'autre terre que nous reste-t-il ? Quoi de commun entre les dieux de vaudeville que me décrit Alice et ceux qui commandaient aux navires de Troie ?

Les Egyptiens, eux, sont restés à la verticale, sur le même territoire, sans rêver d'un ailleurs. Alors que le monde changeait, roulait sur lui-même, alors que Celtes, proto-germains et Grecs, tous les Indo-européens migraient en chariot à travers la steppe et les plaines, que les premiers d'entre eux erraient dans l'immensité de l'Europe boisée, eux naviguaient éternellement le long du même fleuve. _Nous n'avons pas bougé, et le monde a changé autour, dramatiquement. Le monde de l'au-delà n'est pas ailleurs, n'est pas à côté, il nage autour de nous, et nous sommes juste arrêtés aux berges du fleuve. Il n'y a pas de point d'arrivée car pas vraiment de départ. On peut toujours repartir._ J'aimais les poètes Grecs. Nous nous regardions l'un l'autre des deux berges du fleuve.

« Tu penses très fort Desjardins, on peut presque t'entendre. A quoi ?

– Héraclès tua Géryon, mais pourquoi tua-t-il aussi le chien ? Les suffixes du nom précisent en Grec qu'il s'agissait d'un _petit_ chien. »

Chase rit haut et fort.

« Plusieurs réponses possibles. C'était son destin. Ou alors, il était juste violent. Tu préfères quoi? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Nous sommes tous des chiens violents ici-bas, il reprit, sans doute parce nous avons la haine au corps. »

J'ai pensé à un adjectif pour expliquer ce qui nous était arrivé. Je me suis rappelé comment Rimbaud avait passé sa _Saison en Enfer_ : _« Je vois que mes malaises viennent de ne m'être pas figuré assez tôt que nous sommes à l'Occident. Les marais occidentaux ! Non que je croie la lumière altérée, la forme exténuée, le mouvement égaré… L'esprit est autorité, il veut que je sois en Occident. Il faudrait le faire taire pour conclure comme je voulais. »_ _Il faudrait le faire taire…_ Ma tête est farcie de ces livres et vers. Ce sont mes pommes d'or à moi.

« Tu es un peu un genre marginal parmi les tiens » me déclara Chase.

J'avais grandi aux marges aussi : les marges de la France, puis celles de Paris, puis de nouveau les marges du Nome, maintenant les marges du continent. De la Bretagne à l'Irlande, de la Russie aux Balkans. Le monde y était toujours un peu plus grand. Quand j'étais enfant je m'étais juré de monter dans tous les trains d'Europe.

« La France ne te manque pas ? Il ajouta.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il reste pour moi là-bas ? Ici ou la France, c'est pareil. »

Soudain, j'ai trouvé l'adjectif que je cherchais il y a quelques minutes. Je me suis souvenu de _πτολιπόρθιος_, « _saccageur de villes_ », l'épithète du dieu de la guerre, Arès. Arès est la _mauvaise_ guerre, le sang, la haine, la furie sous ton crâne. Après Troie, l'industrieux Ulysse devient lui aussi le saccageur de villes, et l'épithète est un filament d'être qui lui colle à peau. _Odysseus devient la guerre et elle devient lui, elle agit à travers lui. _Un frisson me parcouru, mais il faisait bon de mettre le mot sur la chose.

_« C'est toujours le même rêve. Je suis assis dans ma tranchée, à l'aube, en attendant l'assaut. Souvent il y a un mort sur moi. La plupart du temps c'est Charles La Roque, souvent Hector, ou Jean, parfois Bosc, Vial ou Michaud, ou encore, ce sont des gars du Quatorzième que je sais pourtant vivants : Erwan, Thomas Dupré, Jeannot… Je regarde le cadavre, et je dis aux autres du bataillon qu'il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à la morgue avant l'assaut, mais ils ne m'entendent pas. Alors je parle plus fort, et quelqu'un finit par me répondre : « on ne va quand même pas emmener un Boche à la morgue, il peut rester pourrir ici. » Alors je baisse les yeux et à la place du mort il y a l'Allemand que j'ai égorgé à Verdun. J'en ai tué beaucoup d'autres pourtant, mais c'est toujours celui-là qui reste. Généralement, je me réveille avant l'assaut. _

_» Parfois le rêve continue, et quand sonnent les sifflets, j'escalade l'échelle. Mais à l'arrivée je suis totalement seul dans un grand champ picard. Je me retourne et derrière moi il y a un magicien au visage masqué qui me fait : « viens, on va jouer à tirer sur les autres ». Alors il me donne un fusil, et je dois viser des cibles mouvantes dans le soleil, qui ont toutes le visage des autres chefs de Nomes. J'explique que j'en ai assez et que je ne veux plus me servir d'un fusil, mais il pose un canon sur ma tempe et il me fait : « tire ». _

_» Souvent, à la fin du cauchemar, une des cibles se transforme en Abdias Kane, et il me lance une coquille de gaz moutarde qui explose au milieu du champ. La fin est indescriptible. Vous avez déjà respiré du gaz moutarde ? » _

Je chassai ces pensées et me reconcentrai sur mon interlocuteur :

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas à Boston ? Tu t'es construit une maison, tu pourrais rester y vivre, profiter de tes neveux... Peut-être fonder une famille.

– A quoi bon ? Je ne les verrai que presque jamais.

– Tu n'en a jamais assez ?

– De voyager ? Boston est un port. La mer y appelle à tout moment. C'est un carrefour aussi, celui des Neuf mondes. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Si, bien sûr que j'en ai un peu assez déjà. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis comme toi, vois-tu, j'ai un peu de sang Tsigane.

– _Sinti_, je corrigeai, ma grand-mère maternelle était Sinti. »

Mon arrière-grand-mère aussi d'ailleurs. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aimais autant Victor Hugo quand j'étais petit. Tous ses ouvrages étaient à la bibliothèque municipale, je les avais dévorés sur mes marches d'escaliers aux _folies de la butte_.

« Pourquoi tu crois que je fais de la magie ? Je lui demandai.

– Ce sont les _Gitans_ ont du sang Egyptien.

– Les Manouches ont du sang Gitan, je répliquai.

– Pas beaucoup. Pas assez.

– Pas assez pour quoi ?

– Pour ce que tu arrives à faire.

– J'ai juste beaucoup travaillé.

– Humm. Tu ne connais pas ton ascendance par ton père ?

– Si, le Quatorzième avait consulté les registres paroissiaux. Mon père vendait des patates, son père cultivait les patates. Avant les patates, mes ancêtres faisaient pousser des choux.

– Ça vient bien de ton côté Champollion alors.

– Tu t'intéresses un peu trop à mon ascendance. Arrête !

– L'origine est un problème fascinant. Tu connais la différence entre le début et l'origine ? »

Je réfléchis un instant au problème.

« Je dirais que le début, le début objectif je veux dire, est toujours incertain. Il est dans le passé. L'origine c'est un problème de maintenant, elle concerne le présent.

– Pourquoi penses-tu que l'Egypte fascine autant ? Les gens ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à elle en tant que telle, ils cherchent l'origine de la civilisation. Nous projetons sur l'Antiquité les angoisses du temps présent. Rien n'est certain, tout change. Les hommes aussi. Alors il serait bon de voir en arrière vers une source unique qui nous constituerait.

– _L'identité_. Vous êtes obsédée par elle. Les Américains je veux dire. Enfin, les magiciens aussi.

– Tout le monde Michel, pas que nous. »

Il eut un sourire ironique et remua légèrement. Je m'étirai dans l'herbe :

« Vous pensez qu'en découvrant vos origines, vous aurez des réponses. Qu'en retraçant vos généalogies vous prévoirez l'avenir. Tout le monde essaye de m'appliquer des choses, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment en fait. Je ne veux pas connaitre mes ancêtres, je veux vivre libre.

– Chez les Anglo-Saxon nous nous pensons en communautés, en identités, qui s'assemblent. Vous autres, avec votre universalisme républicain, vous niez l'identité. Vous êtes dans ce paradoxe étrange d'un individualisme qui rejette toute identité commune autre que la _nation_ désincarnée. Chez vous communautarisme est un gros mot. Chez vous aussi l'individu se construit par l'acte, non pas par l'être. Vous faites avant d'être. Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce qu'on a voulu faire table rase du passé. C'était le projet de 1789.

– Vous vous mentez à vous-même.

– Peut-être. Ça a ses avantages aussi. Regarde, l'homosexualité n'est pas réprimée par le code civil chez nous. On serait en Angleterre, je serai le diable. Chez moi, je ne commets qu'un blasphème. Ma vie amoureuse ne fait pas mon identité, ne peut prétendre le faire. Elle échappe aux radars du politique.

– A bien ou à tort ?

– Peut-être un jour ça sera à tort. Mais pour ma part, je trouve ça rassurant de penser qu'il y a une sphère de la vie, le privé, qui échappe au regard de la société. »

La brise caressa mon visage. Chase eut une expression très douce, teintée de tristesse.

« Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir d'où je viens, il murmura. Comme pour nous tous, en cette époque, déracinés, jetés par les tempêtes. Russe ou Norman, ou Suédois, ou Anglais, ou Américain. Les Chase ont été partout. Tu vois, tu vis chez les Slaves à présent, et pourtant tu y es bien plus à ta place que moi-même. Je suis un voyageur.

– Nous le sommes tous un peu, non ?

– Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir. Tu es un magicien de terre. Où que tu sois, tu parviens toujours à prendre racine. Tu bouges sans arrêt, mais tu prends racine. »

C'était étrange qu'on me dise ça, quand j'avais grandi dans des villes différentes, et ensuite longtemps erré, puis échoué dans ce morceau oublié d'Europe. Mon enfance n'avait été d'abord qu'une longue prison, puis une traque. Peut-être que Paris était ce carrefour lui aussi, une piste d'atterrissage. Grecs, Arméniens, Juifs errants, cohortes d'apatrides et Tziganes, des valises aux odeurs d'exil, des mémoires de massacres et pogroms. _Paris ma rouge et noire_. Quelque chose me pinça le cœur. _J'y rentrerai un jour_, je me promis à moi-même. _Un jour, pas maintenant_.

Pour oublier je lui confiais un souci, gardé dans un autre coin de ma tête :

« Chez les Egyptiens, l'ordre divin est préétabli, et l'ordre ici-bas doit le refléter. Toute la philosophie antique consiste à trouver son lieu propre, sa place dans l'univers. C'est une vieille conception, où chacun a une place qui lui est pré attribuée. Il faut devenir soi-même, accomplir son destin. C'est plutôt rassurant quelque part, de savoir qu'une place nous attend. »

J'ai soupiré en étirant mes membres.

« Mais ça, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient alors. Si ça ne fonctionne plus ? S'il n'y a pas de place, pas de destin, juste des sommes d'actes ?

– Autrement dit ?

– Autrement dit, nous n'avons pas de place, pas d'identité, juste des signes fluctuants et des désirs qui passent. L'avenir est incertain.

– L'avenir c'est le meurtre, murmura Chase. Sinon, les angoisses existentielles, ça va ?

– Ça ne me fait pas peur. Sans cet incertain, cet indéterminé salutaire, tout est également insupportable. Parce que la place qu'on m'assigne n'est pas exactement celle à laquelle j'aspire. »

Je soupirai, rassemblai mes pensées :

« En fait, ce qui m'ennuie ce n'est pas notre philosophie moderne, c'est comment elle contredit les lois régissant la Maison de Vie. »

Je remuai gêné, puis laissai échapper le doute qui me rongeait de l'intérieur :

« Comment peut-on pratiquer de la magie obéissant à des codes moraux datant qu'il y a deux millénaires ? Comment la contradiction entre notre représentation du monde et celle qu'implique les lois magiques ne la court-circuite pas de l'intérieur ? Enfin, ça, tout le monde s'en rend compte. Certains disent que nous ne serons jamais puissants tant que restera vide le trône dans le Hall des Âges. Mais qui voudrait voir le retour à l'ordre ancien, le retour de Pharaon ? Nous sommes peu à le vouloir vraiment... Est-ce que je veux d'un pharaon ? Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Un pharaon c'est bon pour les Egyptiens ! On a inventé la démocratie, non ?

» Mais le pharaon, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire encore, regarde le Chef Lecteur. On choisit juste le magicien le plus puissant au monde. Autrement dit, on est resté bloqués sur la loi du plus fort. C'est du _délire_. »

Chase avait toujours été une oreille attentive à mes divagations, comme je l'étais aux siennes. Il se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

– Parce que tu poses les bonnes questions. »

Il se redressa dans l'herbe, alluma une cigarette et m'en proposa une. Puis repris avec une pointe d'angoisse :

« Nous sommes en _décalage_ avec nos antiquités et nos vieux dieux. Nous avons l'air jeune mais sommes des cadavres de vieux mondes. Nos religions sont mortes il y a des millénaires, et nous pourchassons des ombres. Alors à quoi bon tout cela ?

– La mémoire. »

De tout ce que j'avais appris ces dernières années, c'était le plus important je crois.

« Nous gardons le souvenir des époques passées, je résumai. C'est là notre puissance, et notre raison d'être.

– Alors nous sommes devenus les ombres.

– En fait… »

_La magie de la terre repose dessus. Il n'est pas question de l'isoler ou de la réduire. La mémoire est dans la terre. Tu as déjà choisi ta voie. Comme élémentaliste, tu grandiras dans ton territoire, tu t'en nourriras et la terre te nourrira en retour. Vois-tu, certains éléments sont libres et légers comme l'air. Ils passent et agissent vite et ont tous leur fonction propre. Mais rien n'est dur, rien n'est lourd comme la terre. Elle ne passe pas. Elle ne plie pas. Elle demeure et absorbe. Elle est mauvaise comme nous, et emplie d'amertume et d'ossements. _

« Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est qu'à force de trop de mémoire, nous soyons exactement la cause du malheur du monde. Connaitre l'histoire n'empêche jamais les choses de recommencer. Alors peut-être qu'en perdant la mémoire, on oublierait du moins nos torts les uns envers les autres. Mais notre maison est pavée de rancunes.

– Tu sais que tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien ? »

Ils me l'avaient dit, moins joliment bien sûr. Je me rappelais de chaque mot, chaque insulte. Peut-être, c'était trop. _Je ne veux pas être magicien, _j'ai pensé. _C'est trop dur_. Mais ce n'était qu'une pensée parasite, une petite bête de trop comme j'en avais parfois et que je chassai. Car en fait si, je le voulais, j'en voulais même davantage.

« Husserl n'est probablement pas à mélanger avec votre magie. C'est un assemblage dangereux.

– Pourquoi Husserl ?

– Sa réduction phénoménologique je veux dire. Je trouve que tu as tendance à l'appliquer à ta _religion_, (parce que votre magie reste bien une religion) : les signes magiques ne sont plus qu'un ensemble de phénomènes que tu observes de l'extérieur. Le sujet transcendantal leur redonne une cohésion. Dans ton schéma l'homme se substitue à Dieu, l'évidence de son expérience première est le miracle en soit, la seule garantie néecessaire du monde.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

– Mais tu réfléchis avec ce paradigme, ce qui est tout aussi dangereux.

– Tu me parles de danger Chase ? Toi ?

– Penser est dangereux. Plus que quiconque tu devrais le savoir.

– Ce sont juste des pensées en l'air. Je n'en ferai sans doute jamais rien.

– Et pourtant tu n'es pas le seul à les avoir eues. Sinon, comment auriez-vous pu choisir de vous couper des dieux ?

– Les dieux sont des puissances naturelles, pas des objets de vénération. Tu vois, je me suis longtemps demandé comment Orsini… Si les rumeurs sont vrai, qu'il aurait accédé à un peu de magie celte, comment fait-il marcher toutes ces puissances hétérogènes ensemble ? Mais en fait, si on réduit _phénoménologiquement_ tous les systèmes religieux ou magiques, on devrait pouvoir passer de l'un à l'autre…

– Passer de l'un à l'autre est déjà possible. Ça se fait. Pas souvent, mais ça se fait…

– Sous le mode de l'analogie uniquement ! Généralement on cherche juste les points communs entre les mythologies, on s'appuie sur des fonctionnements symboliques semblables : des dieux assimilés, des même schémas tripartites : les Trois Grands et Triglav, les serpents…

– La magie élémentale fait ça aussi.

– Non, justement non ! Pas de la même manière. »

Je me redressai, incapable de dissimuler mon excitation.

« La magie élémentale est celle qui s'appuie le moins sur les éléments culturels : la mythologie, l'écriture, les symboles… C'est pour ça qu'on la qualifie de _simple_. Et pour cette raison aussi, toutes les magies élémentales, quelle que soit la culture initiale, tendent à se ressembler : elles retournent à l'essentiel. Il est probablement très aisé de passer de l'une à l'autre. En Russie, les sorciers élémentalistes Egyptiens et Slaves travaillent ensemble depuis des siècles !

» La différence est qu'ils n'essayent pas en permanence de trouver des liens, des points communs sur lesquels se baser entre deux systèmes distincts. Ils travaillent d'emblée sur le même plan, au sein d'un univers commun, parce que naturel et _concret_, objectif donc.

» Maintenant, imagine qu'avec la réduction phénoménologique on puisse mettre l'ensemble des signes culturels sur le même plan. Il faudrait déconstruire l'ensemble des systèmes et traiter tous les éléments comme un tout. Bien sûr ce serait plus simple de commencer avec des échelons intermédiaires, comme de travailler avec juste les systèmes indo-européens, ou avec l'Egypte, et les paganismes du Levant…

– C'est de la théorie tout ça, maintenant il faudrait voir le tout en pratique…

– Je ne suis pas sûr... Pas maintenant en tout cas, pas avec la Convergence, avec des gens comme Orsini dans les parages. Mieux vaut que ça _reste_ de la théorie.

– Pourquoi penser tout ça si c'est juste pour écrire un parchemin et l'oublier dans une bibliothèque ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Orsini te ressemble, tu sais ?

– _Jamais !_

– C'est un beau parleur. Il est curieux, ouvert. Il aime les mots lui aussi, il aime mélanger les idées. Nous vivons une drôle d'époque tout de même : tant d'hommes admirables. Tant d'hommes courageux, brillants, pleins de bonne volonté. Pourquoi n'arrivons-nous jamais à rien alors ?

– Qui te dit que ce sont les hommes d'exceptions qui font le bien ? S'il suffisait de trouver le plus qualifié et de le mettre au pouvoir pour que les choses aillent mieux, ça se saurait !

– Alice a raison, soupira soudain Miloš. Quand vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes insupportables. »

Nous l'avions complètement oublié. Nous tournâmes nos deux têtes vers lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous prendre la tête en permanence dès que vous êtes ensemble !

– On ne se prend pas la tête, on discute, protesta Arthur. »

Je roulai mes yeux, agacé, puis ajoutai :

« C'est quand même vachement symptomatique que dès que l'on se pose des questions on est accusé de se prendre la tête.

– Le Français je peux comprendre, les magiciens sont tous comme ça, ils vivent trop dans les livres. Mais toi Chase ?

– L'amour du savoir est universel voyons.

– Je vais aller préparer la barque. »

Chase fit la grimace en le regardant s'éloigner et s'alluma une autre cigarette.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Slave que je ne pense pas ! Il rouspéta. C'est comme ceux qui disent que la philosophie russe n'existe pas ! »

Je connaissais l'histoire, j'avais déjà eu accès au livre des plaintes à ce sujet :

« C'est juste que vous n'avez pas vraiment de partage des genres, c'est ça ?

– Oui, nos écrivains _sont_ philosophes. C'est un truc d'Européen de l'Ouest de séparer la pensée de l'art, quelle idiotie ! Homère est-il moins philosophe parce qu'il était poète ? C'est facile de justifier que toutes les civilisations occidentales n'ont pas de pensées, plutôt que de remettre en cause la forme qu'on utilise ! »

Il fuma, toujours furieux. Miloš avait touché une corde sensible. Il y avait probablement là quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne disait pas. Je laissai tomber et changeai de sujet.

« Arthur, pourquoi Hannibal s'intéresse-t-il à Champollion ?

– Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?

– Ne te fous pas de moi ! Vous êtes tous là à me tanner de questions. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard se durcit, ce qui était mauvais signe.

« Vous vous connaissez. »

Il ne nia pas.

« Tu fréquentes Jelila Kane aussi. _Intimement_.

– Comment sais-tu que…

– J'ai mes sources.

– Alice. »

Il eut un sourire coupable.

« Elle lit toujours aussi bien dans les gens celle-là...

– C'est une drôle de collusion que vous avez là. _Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?_

– Tu te méfie ?

– Tu l'as dit toi-même : penser est dangereux.

– Tu pourrais nous rejoindre. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu as toujours été comme ça : au bord d'un précipice, pressé de prendre ton envol, mais terrifié par toi-même. »

Il poussa un soupir en regardant le ciel. Une sourde angoisse grandissait en moi, pas tant lié à ses reproches qu'à cet usuel pressentiment. Chase repris, presque pour lui-même :

« Tiens, voici une autre histoire. Ecoute là bien, tu reconnaitras des choses sans doute : Il y avait _Zmeï_, tantôt dragon aux mille têtes ou serpent sanguinaire. Svarog, le dieu soleil mena contre lui un terrible combat et l'anéantit de son feu divin. Il sépara ensuite le monde des morts _Nav_, de celui des vivants, _Jav_, et institua _Prav_, l'ordre divin, qui les distingue tous deux.

» Fondamentalement, l'ordre est répartition, distinction au sein de l'indifférencié. Et sans lui nous ne sommes rien, car avant il n'y avait ni mort, ni vie, juste la soupe bouillonnante du chaos. (Et nous n'aurions pas eu de fleurs sans la foudre du ciel). Il y a une chose que nous avons en commun : la lutte contre le chaos. _Zmeï_ ou _Apep_, la barbarie est toujours là, affleurant, prête à resurgir.

» Champollion voulait faire de la lumière dans l'ombre lui aussi. C'est une bien joli chose de chercher les lumières. Tu ne devrais pas tant le fuir. Tu vois, lui ressemble, lui aussi aimait bien les questions de ce genre.

– Le monde ne mérite pas de partir en fumée pour assouvir ma curiosité.

– C'est pour cela que tu as peur du feu ?

– Je n'ai pas peur du feu, j'ai aussitôt protesté.

– Oh si, il se moqua. Tu as peur du feu, des tunnels et crevasses, et du son des sifflets, et parfois des fanfares et des cuivres aussi. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à le maitriser cet élément.

– Peu importe. Giacomo maitrise le feu. Miloš aussi d'ailleurs. Et mon amie Justine et Assia, en France, également.

– Tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur les autres tu sais. »

Il laissa passer un temps avant d'insister :

« Alors, pourquoi ? »

Je caressai du regard ma cicatrice sur la paume.

« Ca va te paraitre débile... On m'a brulé ma main quand j'étais petit, pour pas que je fasse de magie, alors…. J'ai peur de brûler vif.

– On a tous des phobies stupides, il soupira. J'avoue que tu les collectionnes cependant. »

Il lança son mégot, et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix se teinta de reproche.

« Tu es brillant, ce que tu m'as expliqué tout à l'heure est brillant. Mais tu es un trouillard.

– Tu peux parler ! _Vous_ avez tous peur, et vous ruez dans les brancards. Et je serais le lâche ? Vous construisez une arme n'est-ce pas ? Contre quoi ? La dictature ? La _fin du monde_ ?

– Enfin, on y arrive...

– Les bombes ne sauvent pas le monde. Ou plutôt, à peine sauvé, elles explosent sur les survivants.

– On tourne en rond, ça ne veut plus rien dire. »

Il ferma ses yeux et quand il les rouvrit il paraissait avoir pris dix années.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es lâche Desjardins, juste que ta position est intenable. Tu rêves comme si nous devions vivre éternellement, tu agis comme si nous pouvions mourir à tout moment. Nous agissons pour le futur, parce que nous savons que tout va mourir demain.

– Qu'en sais-tu ?

– Les présages sont en route.

– Arthur, si tu crois en la fin du monde, tu agiras de manière à ce qu'elle vienne. C'est le drame des prophéties, elles ne se réaliseraient pas si elle n'était pas prononcées. Mais à promettre le malheur, on marche à sa rencontre.

– Et à l'ignorer il disparait ?

– Je ne dis pas ça. Mais rappelle-toi Œdipe ! Et puis, tous les moyens ne se valent pas. La fin ne les justifie pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de cause assez juste qu'elle mérite qu'on tue pour elle. Sauf peut-être…

– Peut-être ?

– Oublie. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Chase secoua la tête, comme pour changer de sujet.

« Tu vois, j'étais à Memphis…

– En Egypte ? »

Il rit doucement.

« Non, Memphis Tennessee. Votre dieu Thoth s'y est installé.

– Thoth… Je me demande bien à quoi il pense celui-là… »

Je m'interrogeai sur une chose, mais il me répondit par une autre :

« C'est un dieu qui a joué l'humanité contre les siens. Comme Prométhée, ou Dionysos ! A se demander si on le mérite parfois. »

Le ciel était d'un bleu cyan déjà, violent et sombre, promettant une nuit noire, la plus longue de l'année.

« Souvent il me semble que les dieux croient plus en nous que nous ne croyons en nous-mêmes. En quoi crois-tu Desjardins, si tu ne veux pas de dieu ? Peux-tu croire en l'homme ?

– Encore moins. J'aimerais, je veux dire, j'aime bien _l'idée_ que nous pourrions être une humanité libre, au-dessus de toute divinité. Mais à vrai dire, j'ai vu trop d'abattoirs déjà. »

Nous avons écouté un nouveau morceau de flute sauvage dans les herbes hautes.

« J'aimerais croire de nouveau aux monstres surtout, j'ajoutai. J'aimerais savoir que tous ces monstres d'adolescences sont ce qu'il y aura de pire. Mais même les héros atteignent l'âge adulte. Et les magiciens sont pires encore.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que l'âge abîme. Nous sommes jeunes quelques années, et puis nous sommes indifférents ou bien amers. Comment garder sa naïveté, c'est ce que j'aimerai savoir…

– Tu verras cette nuit. Les peuples anciens croyaient qu'on pouvait toujours recommencer, et sa vie aussi. Que l'émerveillement renaitrait à chaque nouveau solstice. Que le monde pouvait rajeunir éternellement. Ce sont vos mythes aussi. Il n'y a pas que du passé dans nos mythes, il y a une promesse aussi. »

J'ai pensé au mythe d'Osiris, je me suis demandé si on pouvait encore renaitre. Je me suis souvenu que même les dieux vieillissent, que la barque solaire s'était échouée quelque part dans un recoin de Duat.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Champollion ? Qu'avais-tu donc besoin de faire parler les morts ? Ne pouvais-tu pas les laisser dormir au fond de leurs tombeaux, laisser le sceau du silence sur la bouche du désert ?_

_S'il est vrai qu'il fut un moment où nous étions jeune, où c'était encore possible de croire, qu'en avons-nous fait ? Plus je sens la terre, et plus je la sens vieille. Il y a tant de mort dans nos sols que nous n'avons presque plus de place pour nos propres tombes. Alors comment vivrons-nous donc dans ces jardins d'ossements ? _

« Le soleil a fui, pour vous aussi, murmure Chase. Il n'est plus dans votre continent, bientôt il ne sera plus même dans le mien. C'est presque l'hiver. »

_Tout le monde attend la fin du monde_ disait Alice.

« Je vais te faire un cadeau. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le soleil d'hiver, le soleil absent. Suivi du soleil jeune, naïf et vigoureux. Un jour ça te sera utile. »

Il me le promit.

« Ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu.

– Pourquoi parler d'adieu ? »

Il y eut un grand silence. Nous restâmes allongés, dans la contemplation du ciel lourd.

« Tu sais, depuis le grand crash de la bourse de New York, je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir vivre dans le monde à venir. Quand les marchés ont déraillé, le monde a sauté avec eux. » _Il va nous falloir beaucoup de courage_.

« La barque est prête. » Revint Miloš.

La fin du jour était rouge aussi, de ce soleil plombé et malade. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure.

_Souvenirs de la Belle Epoque à nouveau. Ils sont déjà si loin, si peu réels, qu'il me semble les avoir rêvés. Je suis jeune, à Paris. J'entre dans la vaste bibliothèque déserte, sur la Montagne Sainte Geneviève. Un homme y est assis derrière une pile de livre et me salue. _

_« Félicitations pour tes résultats au concours. Bien sûr, le seul examen qu'il te faut réussir est encore devant toi. » _

_Il me lance un morceau de papier. Dessus il y a un dessin de ce style que je connais bien. _

_« Tu sais qui je suis ? » _

_L'homme a des yeux de lunes, gris et blancs, et qui tournent sans cesse._

_« Tu as devant toi des années difficiles. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras. » _

_Je ne dis rien, le soupçon m'envahit. J'ai envie de répondre mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir si je veux cette confirmation de mes doutes, ou si j'aurais préféré une lente désillusion. _

_« Tu diras à Iskandar quand tu le verras, dis-lui : c'est là le dernier siècle. _

_– A qui ? » _

_Il n'ajoute rien, mais se regarde à travers la fenêtre. Il se retourne une dernière fois, puis me lance avec un demi-sourire :_

_« Je te souhaite fortune et chance dans les guerres à venir. »_

_Il a des yeux gris de Lune, un peu comme Chase. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Chase avait les mêmes yeux que le dieu du savoir. _

J'aurais aimé savoir que je lui disais alors adieu. Les demi-dieux sont de la rosée, ils ne vivent qu'un instant.

Arthur Chase est tombé du ciel une nuit de janvier. J'en ai rêvé, de son dirigeable en feu qui tourne dans les airs comme une paille brulante. J'ai rêvé des nuits pleines du mouvement de l'épi rouge dans le ciel blanc et triste. Les dieux jaloux de l'orage l'ont jeté au sol ; je n'ai jamais su lesquels. Le choc a ébranlé la terre, la nacelle fumante s'est perdue dans un ouragan de toile enflammée alors que couraient les gens sur le tarmac. Il s'est décroché du ciel avec la violence d'une météorite et tout ce qui reste de lui ne sont que de fines lignes d'écritures variées sur un papier très fin dans une maison vide. Ça, et quelques taches d'encres semées au hasard dans les bibliothèques du monde.


End file.
